Die Hüter Britanniens
by Heiko2003
Summary: Diese Story ist eine Cooperation mit Lonelyloner! Wer ist die Erbin von Morgana Le Fey? Was hat Harry damit zu tun? Und was macht Harry, wenn er erfährt, wie sehr Dumbledore und der Orden ihn wirklich manipuliert haben? HarryOCLuna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer, Harry Potter und die anderen aus den Büchern bekannten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling und leider nicht mir. Ich habe keine komerziellen Interessen und verdiene kein Geld damit. 

**Disclaimer 2: **Diese Story ist im übrigen nur zu einem geringen Teil auf meinem Mist gewachsen, obwohl ich sie geschrieben habe. Ich schreibe hauptsächlich um die grundlegenden Ideen herum, sozusagen. Nahezu alle Ideen für die Story kommen von Lonelyloner und seiner Tochter Smile, also dankt ihm für die Story! Ich leite natürlich alle Reviews an ihn weiter.

Ach ja... **DANKE LONELYLONER UND SMILE** für die guten Ideen! Es ist Fun mit euch zusammenzuarbeiten!

**Die Hüter Britanniens Kapitel 1 – Die Erbin von Morgana Le Fey**

Es war ein warmer, jedoch Gott sei dank nicht allzu heißer Sommertag in Surrey, einem Vorort von London. Ein Teenager mit wirrem Nacht-schwarzem Haar lag auf seinem zu kleinen und durchgelegenen Bett. Er hielt ein Buch in der Hand und las es hoch konzentriert. Doch es war kein gewöhnliches Buch, sondern eines über das Erschaffen von Zauberstäben. Dieser Junge war bei weitem kein gewöhnlicher Junge, sondern ein junger, noch nicht voll ausgebildeter Zauberer. Er würde nach diesem Sommer sein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen. Und dieser Junge war in der ganzen Welt der Zauberer bekannt unter dem Namen Harry Potter, oder auch 'Der Junge der lebt'

Plötzlich flatterte ein dunkelbrauner Falke durch das offene Fenster in sein kleines Zimmer.

Harry lächelte, denn er kannte diesen Vogel inzwischen zu gut. Nur Luna konnte auf die Idee kommen, einen anderen Vogel als eine Eule für ihre Post zu benutzen.

Harry streckte den Arm aus und der prächtige Vogel landete sanft auf dem Arm.

„Hallo Angelus." sprach Harry den Falken mit dem Namen an, den ihm Luna gegeben hatte.

Er befreite den Vogel von seiner Last und runzelte die Stirn, er hielt zwei Briefe und nicht nur einen. Alarmiert griff Harry zu seinem Nachttisch herüber. Dort lagen zwei Zauberstäbe.

Er vergewisserte sich, dass er den richtigen gegriffen hatte, das war nicht sein treuer Zauberstab mit der Phönixfeder, sondern ein schwarzer aus Ebenholz. Unbemerkt von den anderen hatte er ihn im Ministerium aufgehoben, nachdem Sirius durch den Vorhang gefallen war. Es war der Zauberstab seines Patenonkels, Sirius Black. Erneut überkam ihn die Trauer über den Verlust seines Paten, erneut sah er wie in Zeitlupe vor sich, wie Sirius durch den Torbogen geschleudert wurde.

Er seufzte und riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Luna hatte ihm sehr mit ihren Briefen geholfen. Sie schrieben sich fast täglich und Harry sah inzwischen in ihr mehr eine Freundin, als in Hermine und Ron. Die hatten ihm nämlich wieder nicht geschrieben und er war schon beinahe zwei Wochen hier, gerade nach diesem schmerzlichen Verlust.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart. Nachdenklich musterte er den schwarzen Zauberstab. In dem Buch, das er gerade gelesen hatte, hatte er schon vor einigen Tagen herausgefunden, dass das Ministerium Zauberei Minderjähriger durch einen Zauber überwachte, der auf jedem verkauften Zauberstab lag. Dieser Zauber löste sich automatisch auf, wenn der Besitzer siebzehn war. Hogwarts hatte einfach Zauber, die jedes Signal nach außen hin abblockten und so wurde gewährleistet, dass die Schüler zaubern konnten, ohne dass das Ministerium mit Warnmeldungen geflutet wurde. Harry schmunzelte, das würde einen schönen Streich abgeben, wenn er die Zauber temporär ausschalten konnte. Jedenfalls wusste er so, dass er Sirius Zauberstab einsetzen konnte, ohne dass ihm das Ministerium auf den Pelz rückte und das tat er auch. Seitdem er einmal seine Aufgabe... das Reinigen der Küche... mit einem einzigen Schwung seines Zauberstabes erledigt hatte und seine Verwandten realisiert hatten, dass er nicht bestraft werden würde und... in welcher Gefahr sie daher nun schwebten... hatten sie ihn absolut in Ruhe gelassen und Harry hatte sich sogar die Freiheit genommen, die Hanteln in Dudleys Trainingsraum zu nutzen, Dudley trainierte ja sowieso nie.

Seitdem er realisiert hatte, in welcher Gefahr er wirklich schwebte und warum er das Ziel Nummer 1 auf Voldemorts Liste war, war er sehr sehr vorsichtig geworden.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich stark, Sirius Zauberstab lag ihm nicht so gut, wie sein eigener und daher musste er sich wesentlich mehr konzentrieren, aber es funktionierte.

Harry führte einen einfachen Diagnosezauber aus, den er ebenfalls kürzlich gelernt hatte. Dieser Zauber würde nichts weiter tun, außer ihm anzeigen, ob irgendwelche Zauber auf den Briefen lagen. Um herauszufinden welche, würde es wesentlich komplexere Zauber benötigen und die würde er erst studieren müssen. Doch beide Briefe waren sauber.

Angelus wartete und erholte sich ein wenig. Hedwig hielt sorgfältig Abstand, als Angelus etwas aus ihrem Napf trank. Der Raubvogel war ihr verständlicherweise nicht geheuer.

Harry las erst den Brief von Luna. Er schmunzelte erneut über den Inhalt. Luna schrieb ziemlich genauso wirres Zeug, wie sie sprach und genauso sprunghaft, doch hinter ihren Worten lag sehr viel Weisheit, wenn man sie einmal verarbeitet hatte. Doch ein Satz erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit:

_Harry, nur falls du dich wunderst, der zweite Brief ist von Lisa Turpin, du kennst sie aus der DA. Sie hat schon fünf Briefe an dich geschrieben... sie will dich näher kennen lernen, so wie du wirklich bist (zwinker)... aber sie sagte, sie hätte keine Antwort bekommen. Ich finde, das ist nicht deine Art, also habe ich ihren Brief angehängt._

Aus Harrys Kehle löste sich ein tiefes Grollen, „FÜNF BRIEFE?" fluchte er und dann realisierte er, warum er keinen erhalten hatte: „DUMBLEDORE!" schrie er und gleichzeitig lief eine magische Schockwelle durch das Haus, welche die Wände wackeln ließ.

Sofort waren Schritte zu hören, schwere Schritte und die Tür flog auf. Vernon stand in der Tür mit einem hochroten Kopf. Er kochte vor Wut. Doch ein Blick in Harrys zornige grüne Augen ließ ihn erstarren. Harry hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und sagte nur ein Wort, aber das kalt und drohend: „RAUS!"

Vernon schluckte und ging einen Schritt zurück, „Du... du kannst ... nicht das Haus mit... deinen ... uhm... Fähigkeiten zerstören." versuchte Vernon sich durchzusetzen, doch es hörte sich ziemlich kläglich an.

Ein eisiges Lächeln umspielte Harry's Lippen, „Keine Sorge, Onkel, das passiert nur, wenn ich extrem wütend werde..."

Vernon wurde kreidebleich.

„Und momentan BIN ich sehr wütend. Ich würde dir also freundlichst empfehlen, mich nicht noch wütender zu machen."

Vernon nickte eifrig und verschwand. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs flog die Tür mit einem Knall zu.

Dann wandte sich Harry dem Falken zu und betrachtete ihn sorgfältig. Seine Federn waren leicht zerzaust, als wäre er durch einen Sturm geflogen wobei aber draußen bestes Wetter war. Harry hielt ihm seinen Arm hin, „Komm her Angelus!"

Der Falke flatterte einmal mit seinen Flügeln und landete sanft auf Harrys Arm. Harry streichelte ihm sanft über die zerzausten Federn, „Was ist denn mit dir geschehen? Gab es Ärger auf dem Flug, hmm?" fragte er sanft und schaute tief in die gelben Augen des Falken.

Plötzlich erschrak Harry, als Bilder begannen auf ihn einzuströmen. Er schnappte nach Luft, als er aus der Perspektive des Vogels sah, wie er sich aus großer Höhe dem kleinen Vorstadthaus näherte. Als er noch etwa hundert Meter entfernt war, blitzte kaum wahrnehmbar ein blaues halbkugelförmiges Feld auf, dass ihn zunächst abhielt, weiter zu fliegen.

Harry fühlte, was der Vogel gefühlt hatte, den unwiderstehlichen Drang, zu einem anderen Haus zu fliegen, genaugenommen dem von Mrs. Figg.

Doch Harry spürte Entschlossenheit in dem Vogel und die Erinnerung an Lunas verträumte Stimme: „Bring das zu Harry Angelus, aber nur und direkt zu ihm, mein tapferer Himmelsbote!"

Harry schmunzelte, als er die vertraute Stimme hörte.

Er sah, wie der Vogel 'Anlauf' nahm und durch das Feld brach.

Die selbe Erinnerung sah er mehrmals und er realisierte, dass es an mehreren Tagen geschehen war. Und sein Zorn flammte erneut auf, als er sah, dass Angelus einmal sogar von einem Zauberer mit Betäubungszaubern vom Himmel geholt werden sollte, er jedoch mit seinen exzellenten Flugkünsten ausgewichen war.

Abrupt kehrte Harry in die Realität zurück und atmete schwer.

„Diese Bastarde! Hmm... was war das eben? Legilimens?" fragte er sich.

Er streichelte Angelus noch mal, „Du bist ein Held, Angelus. Bitte sei sehr vorsichtig und bring dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr, hörst du?"

Der Vogel kreischte einmal stolz und entschwand in die Lüfte.

Harry wurde nachdenklich und musterte Hedwig, „Warum wirst du nicht aufgehalten, hmm? Komm her, Hedwig!"

Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich, als die intelligente Eule zögerte, zu ihm zu kommen.

Doch schließlich kam sie zu ihm und er streichelte sie, wie er den Falken gestreichelt hatte, doch innerlich machte sich ein Gefühl von Angst breit, die Angst von seinem einzigen wahren Freund ebenso verraten worden zu sein.

Harry sah der Eule tief in die Augen und diesmal versuchte er ganz bewusst in ihren Geist einzudringen. Die Eule spürte, was geschah und wollte fliehen. Das war alles an Bestätigung, was Harry brauchte und er griff sie fest mit seiner Hand.

Seine grünen Augen leuchteten vor innerem Feuer, als sie sich mit aller Macht in die vor Angst geweiteten Augen der Eule bohrten und wieder strömten unzählige Bilder auf ihn ein. Er suchte gezielt und sah, dass jeder Brief, den ihm die Eule in den letzten beiden Jahren gebracht hatte, nicht direkt zu ihm gebracht worden war. Sie war zuerst ganz bewusst zum Haus von Arabella Figg geflogen und dort in einem kleinen Zimmer im Dachgeschoss gelandet. Dort waren die Briefe von einem Ordensmitglied vorsichtig geöffnet worden, gelesen worden und auf Zauber geprüft worden. Dann wurden einige Briefe beiseite gelegt und Hedwig flog ohne sie wieder los. Einige wurden sorgfältig wieder verschlossen und ... mit einem Zauber belegt! Erneut flammte Harry's Zorn auf, jedoch hielt er ihn mit eiserner Kontrolle soweit im Zaum, dass seine Magie nicht noch mal ausbrach.

Er grub sich tiefer und tiefer in die Erinnerungen bis er mit einem neuen Schrecken konfrontiert wurde. Seine eigenen Brief wurden genauso behandelt, wenn auch jeder weitergeleitet wurde. Und dann kam der Hammer, Hagrid!

Er hatte die Eule nicht in der Winkelgasse gekauft, als er sie ihm damals geschenkt hatte, sondern schon wesentlich früher und sie hatten sie einem speziellen Training unterzogen. Dieser Verräter! Harry löste sich aus dem Geist des verschreckten Wesens und sah sie enttäuscht an.

„Wie konntest du?" fragte Harry leise und voller Enttäuschung, „Ich dachte du wärest ein wahrer Freund." Eine einzelne Träne kullerte die Wange des Teenagers hinab. Hedwig sah wie schuldig zu Boden und schuhute leise. Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung. Sie versuchte zutraulich an Harry's Finger zu knabbern, doch Harry zog den Finger weg. Die Eule sah Harry fast mit einem gebrochenen Blick an. Harry spürte irgendwie, dass sie mit dieser Geste der Entschuldigung aufrichtig gewesen war.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen, Hedwig." sagte Harry ernst.

Hedwig ließ traurig ihren Kopf hängen und flatterte kraftlos in ihren Käfig zurück. Dort setzte sie sich auf ihre Stange und versteckte schamvoll ihren Kopf unter ihrem Flügel. Harry überlegte, ob er sie wegschicken sollte, doch das würde zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Zudem war Hedwig immer für ihn da gewesen, auch wenn sie seine Briefe fehlgeleitet hatte.

Hagrids letzte Worte an die Eule kamen ihm in den Sinn, „Sei da für den kleinen Harry und kümmere dich gut um ihn, aber vergiss deinen Auftrag nicht!"

Abgesehen, von ihrer 'Arbeit' für Dumbledore und seine Handlanger, war sie ein guter Freund gewesen.

Harry seufzte und trat zum Käfig hinüber. Er streichelte sie sanft, bis sie ihren Kopf hervorbrachte und ihn fragend und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvoll ansah.

„Ich werde dich behalten, Hedwig, aber ich kann dir meine Post nicht mehr anvertrauen."

Sie schuhute verstehend aber traurig.

„Sei mir nicht böse, ok? Wenn du mir weiter ein guter Freund bleibst, kommen wir auch so klar, aber ich brauche einen verlässlicheren Boten."

Wieder schaute Hedwig betrübt zu Boden. Harry gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Dort lag ein Plan, ein Plan, was er noch alles tun würde, was er lernen würde. Und ganz oben stand etwas, was wohl kein Zauberer erwartet hätte, zumindest kein reinblütiger. Der erste Punkt auf der Liste lautete: „Waffen!"

Darunter stand eine Liste, von der das meiste durchgestrichen war, wie zum Beispiel Pistolen, Gewehre und ähnliches. Aber nach sorgfältigem Studium seiner Bücher wusste er, dass Muggelwaffen in hochgradig magischen Orten wie Hogwarts nicht funktionierten. Damit fielen alle Handfeuerwaffen aus. Damit blieben nur noch wenige Dinge, von denen er sich einige unterstrichen hatte: „Bogen, Armbrust, Schwert!"

Daneben lagen viele Kataloge für Sportwaffen und Jagdausstattung.

Als er durch die Kataloge geblättert hatte, war ihm noch eine Idee gekommen... „Rüstung!" stand als nächster Punkt auf der Liste.

Was niemand vom Orden wusste, war, dass Harry sich gleich am ersten Ferientag früh morgens aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte und einen Besuch in der Winkelgasse getätigt hatte. Er hatte nur ein paar Bücher gekauft und eine Menge Geld aus seinem Verlies abgehoben und es in Muggelwährung eingetauscht. Er hatte dem Kobold direkt verboten, irgendjemand etwas davon zu erzählen und damit unbewusst verhindert, dass Dumbledore davon erfuhr. Die Kobolde hatten die Anweisung, den alten Zauberer über Harry's Kontobewegungen zu informieren, aber es war Harry's Geld und sie konnten sich dem direkten Befehl nicht wiedersetzen, ohne indiskret zu werden.

„Es müsste bald hier sein." murmelte Harry abwesend und nahm endlich Lisas Brief in die Hand.

Gerade, als er ihn geöffnet hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Er schnappte sich seine neue Brieftasche aus seinem Geheimfach unter dem Bett und ging hinunter.

Als Vernon sah, dass Harry zur Tür ging, verschwand er eilig wieder in der Küche. Harry grinste teuflisch und öffnete. Ein Postbote mit einem ziemlich großen Päckchen stand in der Tür.

„Sind sie Harry Potter?" fragte der Mann geschäftsmäßig.

„Der bin ich." sagte Harry und zog seinen Ausweis aus der Brieftasche. Er hatte ihn im letzten Jahr von seinen Verwandten bekommen, weil das Gesetz es verlangte.

Der Postbote nickte und machte eine Notiz auf einem Formular.

„Das macht eine Nachnahme von 1.500 Pfund." sagte der Bote zögernd.

Harry nickte und zählte ihm 15 Hundertpfundnoten vor.

Der Bote atmete hörbar erleichtert aus, dass der Teenager wirklich das Geld hatte.

„Unterschreiben sie bitte hier." sagte er und als Harry das getan hatte, verabschiedete sich der Bote.

Harry trug das Päckchen in das Haus vorbei an den neugierigen Augen seiner Verwandten.  
„Mum! Wieso bekommt Harry ein Paket?" jammerte Dudley, „Ich will wissen, was da drin ist!"

Harry drehte sich kalt zu ihm um und sagte: „Du willst wissen was da drin ist? Es sind Waffen." Damit ließ er seine verdatterten Verwandten im Raum stehen und ging in sein Zimmer.

„Waffen? Was will der Idiot mit Waffen?" fragte Dudley fassungslos. Petunia sah Harry nachdenklich hinterher, „Denk immer daran, dass er dir das Leben gerettet hat. Ich denke, er will sich vorbereiten... falls so was noch mal passiert."

„Aber ich denke, diese Demen...dinger kann man nicht töten?" fragte Vernon unsicher.

„Die nicht, aber die dunklen Zauberer, die sie geschickt haben schon. Besser, wir lassen ihn einfach in Ruhe und ignorieren ihn."

„Ja, nicht dass er noch auf die Idee kommt, das Zeug an uns auszuprobieren." murmelte Vernon.

„Aber ich will auch Waffen haben!" jammerte Dudley.

Zum ersten Mal sah ihn Vernon drohend an und Dudley wurde kreidebleich, „Als ob du uns nicht sowieso schon genug Ärger gemacht hättest! Also wirklich! Da erzähle ich allen, was für ein durchgeknallter Krimineller Potter ist und wie gut erzogen du bist und dann... DANN TERRORISIERST DU DIE GANZE NACHBARSCHAFT UND ZIEHST UNSEREN NAMEN IN DEN DRECK!" schrie Vernon in Rage.

Dudley verkroch sich hinter Petunia, was angesichts seines Körperumfangs ziemlich aussichtslos war.

„Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf! Ab übermorgen wirst du für dein Geld arbeiten. Und wehe ich höre Klagen über dich in der Firma."

„Aber...aber woher hat Harry das Geld?" jammerte Dudley.

„Wahrscheinlich von seinen Freak-Freunden und mit denen will ich nichts zu tun haben, nicht mal für alles Geld der Welt. Und nun genug davon!" bellte Vernon und setzte sich auf die Couch vor den Fernseher.

Harry hatte derweil das große Paket auf das Bett gelegt und es erwartungsvoll aufgerissen.

Das erste, was er in der Hand hielt, war die Armbrust. Es war ein Jagdmodell mit Zielfernrohr und sie war schussgenau auf mindestens 60 m. Er hatte schon ein paar Zauber nachgeschlagen, mit denen er sowohl die Reichweite der Armbrust als auch die Genauigkeit des Fernrohrs verbessern konnte.

Er baute die wenigen Teile zusammen und spannte sie.

Er schnaufte, „Shit! Das ist schwer!"

Aber mit dem eingebauten Spannhebel ging es. Er hatte extra drauf geachtet, dass sie ohne viel Aufwand und vor allen Dingen schnell zu spannen war. Schließlich würde er im Gefecht nicht viel Zeit haben.

Er legte einen der Jagdpfeile ein und musterte die Spitze mit den drei rasiermesserscharfen Klingen. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und machte alles bruchfest. Dann öffnete er seinen Kleiderschrank, ein kleiner begehbarer Raum von etwas über ein Meter mal ein Meter. Einen komplexen Zauber später, war der Raum plötzlich zwanzig Meter lang. Er transfigurierte eine alte Jacke von Dudley in eine Zielscheibe und schoss. Mit einem hellen Singen schoss der Pfeil von der Schiene, raste durch die Luft und schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gerade noch so auf der Scheibe ein. Harry hob die Vergrößerung des Raumes auf, sie hielt sowieso noch nicht länger als ein paar Minuten. Er hatte den Zauber ja auch vor ein paar Tagen erst gelernt. Er nahm die nächste Waffe aus dem Koffer, dieses mal einen Bogen. Aber es war nicht irgendein Bogen. Er hatte ihn, wie die Armbrust und alle anderen Waffen sorgfältig ausgewählt. Der Bogen war ein absolutes High-Tech-Gerät. Es war ein Compound-Bogen bei dem die Sehne über zwei exzentrisch geformte Rollen geleitet wurde. Auf diese Weise hielt man nur noch zwanzig Prozent des sehr hohen Zuggewichtes wenn man den Bogen voll ausgezogen hatte und das Zuggewicht war mit knapp 60 Pfund sehr hoch. Harry wusste, er musste hart trainieren, damit er ihn überhaupt einsetzen konnte. Zudem hatte der Compound-Bogen im Gegensatz zu den eher traditionellen Bögen, wie zum Beispiel den Recurve-Bögen, den Vorteil, dass er klein und handlich war. Das Mittelstück des Bogens war aus einer teuren Magnesiumlegierung und das machte den Bogen sehr leicht, aber dennoch robust. Die Wurfarme selbst konnten ein wenig eingestellt werden, so dass das Zuggewicht um zehn Prozent nach unten korrigiert werden würde. Die Wurfarme waren aus einer Art Carbonfaser hergestellt und nahezu unzerstörbar. Außerdem konnte er dadurch den Bogen auch im gespannten Zustand lassen, er würde dadurch nicht an Form und Spannkraft verlieren. Die Sehne war ebenfalls aus High-Tech-Fasern hergestellt, die Harry nicht mal dem Namen nach kannte. Kurz entschlossen zauberte er alle Teile des Bogens und auch der Armbrust so, dass sie nahezu unzerstörbar waren.

Er brauchte fast eine Stunde, um den Bogen richtig zusammen zu bauen und zu spannen. Auch die Visier-Einrichtung benötigte etwas Zeit, bevor er damit klar kam. Er schmunzelte, als er den relativ großen Kreis des Korntunnels sah. In dem Tunnel war klares Plexiglas mit einem roten Punkt, der das Ziel markieren würde. Wenn Harry das Visier richtig eingestellt hatte, würde er den Punkt so verzaubern, dass er sich automatisch anhand der Entfernung des Ziels verschob und ihm so das Zielen vereinfachte.

Wie erwartet, hatte er Mühe, den Bogen auszuziehen, wenn sich auch sein Quidditch-Training und sein neues Kraft-Training positiv bemerkbar machte. Er schraubte das Zuggewicht auf das Minimum und vergrößerte erneut seinen Schrank. Die Zielscheibe mit dem Armbrustpfeil war noch da.

Er zog den Bogen aus, bis er die Schwelle überschritt und es leichter wurde. Er zielte kurz und ließ los. Der Pfeil bohrte sich weitab vom Zentrum in die Zielscheibe, dennoch war das ein böser Fehler, denn Harry ließ den Bogen mit einem Aufschrei fallen. Die Sehne war gegen seinen linken Arm geschlagen und der verfärbte sich schon blau und grün.

„Verdammt! Ich habe den Armschutz vergessen!" fluchte er. Er hatte sich einen einfachen aus dem Katalog bestellt. Dafür würde er sich später etwas besseres von den Zauberern holen, vermutlich aus Drachenhaut.

Er murmelte einen Heilzauber auf den Unterarm. Die Lektion würde er nicht so schnell vergessen. Er wusste, dass er mit genug Übung keinen Armschutz brauchen würde, aber bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg, darüber machte er sich keine Illusionen.

Dann nahm er die nächste Waffe aus dem Paket, es war ein schlankes Schwert, welches ihn an Gryffindors Schwert erinnerte. Doch es war nicht mit Edelsteinen besetzt, sondern hatte einen einfachen silbernen Griff und eine silberne Parierstange, die wie Drachenflügel geformt waren. Der Griff war auf traditionelle Art mit schwarzem Leder umwickelt und lag Harry sehr gut in der Hand.

Er schwang es ein paar mal prüfend und seufzte, er würde noch viel zu tun haben und er würde sich an das Gewicht der Waffe gewöhnen müssen. Auch das war obwohl ein Relikt vergangener Zeiten, ein Wunderwerk modernster Technik. Es war aus gehärtetem Kohlenstoffstahl, der sogar mit Titan veredelt worden war und so war es etwas leichter, aber dennoch stabiler als ein normales Schwert dieser Größe sein sollte. Es kam mit einer schwarzen Scheide aus gehärtetem Leder, so wirkte es einfach, aber dennoch elegant.

Dazu hatte er jede Menge Bücher und sogar einige Videos bestellt, mit denen er trainieren und lernen konnte.

Als er alles begutachtet hatte, las er endlich den Brief von Lisa. Sie wollte ihn wirklich näher kennen lernen. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich viel mit Luna über ihn unterhalten und musste zu dem Schluss gekommen sein, dass es sich lohnen würde, den wahren Harry kennen zu lernen.

Harry schrieb ihr einen Brief zurück, in dem er sehr freundlich auf ihren Brief einging und ihr zu verstehen gab, dass er sich gern mit ihr anfreunden würde, wie er es mit Luna getan hatte, aber vorläufig nicht im geringsten an einer Beziehung interessiert war. Er würde den Brief das nächste mal einfach mit Angelus schicken.

Am Nachmittag nutzte er die Gelegenheit und ging ganz offen aus dem Haus.

Er hatte kaum zwei Schritte getan, als er hinter sich Tonks hissen hörte: „Du sollst im Haus bleiben!"

„Zwing mich." grollte Harry und ging einfach weiter.

„Verdammt! Harry!" hörte er hinter sich leise und danach schnelle Schritte, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, du musst im Haus bleiben." hisste Tonks unter ihrem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang.

„Dumbledore hat mir aber nichts zu sagen, Tonks. Er ist nicht mein Vormund und mit sechzehn brauche ich auch keinen mehr. Also, wenn du es nicht lassen kannst, folge mir, aber denk nicht mal dran, mich aufzuhalten!"

Tonks fluchte, „Warum ich? Was willst du überhaupt machen?"

„Einkaufen. Dudleys Elefanten-Klamotten hängen mir zum Hals raus."

„Versteh ich! Aber..."

„Tonks! Niemand von den Todessern wird uns in der Muggelwelt jagen! Also bleib ruhig!"

Sie seufzte, „Ok. Aber nur, wenn ich dir Tipps geben darf."

Harry grinste. Als sie an einer kleinen schattigen Gasse vorbeikamen, griff er die überraschte Tonks an der Hand und zog sie in die Gasse. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, riss er ihr den Umhang vom Körper und musterte sie grinsend.

„Das Ding brauchst du doch gar nicht. Nutze deine Fähigkeiten! Ich kann mir ja schlecht von einer unsichtbaren Tipps geben lassen, oder?"

Damit ließ er die wütende Aurorin in der Gasse stehen.

Sie stopfte wütend den Umhang in ihre Umhängetasche und verwandelte sich in einen Teenager mit kurzen hochgegelten blonden Haaren. Dazu transfigurierte sie das passende Outfit, enge Jeans und ein bauchfreies Top.

„Nett." sagte Harry, als sie ihn schließlich eingeholt hatte.

Sie verpasste ihm einen Hieb auf den Arm, „Ich sag dir was! Das kostet dich was!"

„Warum nicht? Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Eis?"

Sie grinste, „Das und ich darf dir mindestens ein komplettes Outfit aussuchen!"

„Deal." sagte er lachend.

Sie stellten schnell fest, dass sie ziemlich den selben Geschmack hatten. Harry kaufte sich hauptsächlich dunkle oder schwarze Sachen, Jeans, eng anliegende T-Shirts und Tank-Shirts, Sweater und dergleichen. Tonk's Outfit für Harry allerdings bestand aus einer schwarzen Lederhosen und einem dunkelgrünen T-Shirt, das wie eine zweite Haut auf seinem schlanken leicht definiertem Oberkörper saß. Auf der Brust war ein schwarzer Drache mit zum Schlag erhobener Klaue abgebildet während auf dem Rücken stand: „Mess with the best, Die like the rest!"

Dazu kaufte Harry einige Paare Turnschuhe, schwarz und weiß, feinere Schuhe und zwei Paar feste schwarze Springerstiefel.

Tonks pfiff, als sie ihn mit der Lederhosen, dem T-Shirt und den Springerstiefeln sah.

„Wow! Du siehst heiß aus! Schade, dass du etwas zu jung für mich bist."

Harry wurde leicht rot.  
„Wir sollten anstatt des Spruches 'Playboy' hinten drauf schreiben." sagte Tonks und lachte, als er noch röter wurde.

Sie aßen ein schönes Eis und tranken eine Tasse Kaffee, bevor Harry noch etwas Sport-Outfit kaufte und sie zurück kehrten.

„Ähm, Harry... du bist dir bewusst, dass ich den Ausflug melden muss?"

Harry nickte, „Sicher doch. Bestell dem alten Bastard, er kann mich mal!"  
Tonks schnappte nach Luft und schließlich seufzte sie, „Ich kann dich verstehen, Harry, wirklich, aber..."

„Aber ich muß um jeden Preis beschützt werden...yadayadayada! Wenn er sich auch nur noch einen Hauch mehr in meine Privatsphäre einmischt, wird er mich verlieren! Sag ihm das!" sagte Harry kalt.

Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand im Haus.

Am selben Abend noch erschien Fawkes in einer Flammenwolke und sang ein Lied, als er Harrys Zorn wahr nahm. Er ließ den Brief fallen und verschwand. Harry prüfte ihn auf Zauber und diesmal leuchtete der Brief rot auf. Harry kramte sein Handbuch für das Aurortraining heraus und suchte nach weiteren Analysezaubern. Schließlich fand er, was er suchte und nach einigen Versuchen bekam er es hin. Es war eine Abwandlung des Confundus-Zaubers auf dem Pergament. Wenn er den Brief so gelesen hätte, wäre er mit Magie beruhigt worden und sein Vertrauen in den Autor des Briefes wäre für eine Weile gestärkt worden.

Harry fand auch einen Konter-Zauber in dem Buch und der klappte auf Anhieb.

Er las den Brief:

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich weiß, dass ich viele Fehler in der Vergangenheit gemacht habe. Doch du weißt nun, warum deine Sicherheit so wichtig ist. Bitte vertrau mir in dieser Sache! Ich kann dir leider nicht gestatten, das Haus noch einmal zu verlassen! Deine Sicherheit muss um jeden Preis gewahrt werden und solltest du dich widersetzen, werde ich geeignete Maßnahmen ergreifen._

_Albus Dumbledore..._

Sein erster Impuls war, den Brief zu verhexen und ihn zurück zu schicken, doch das würde verraten, dass er zaubern konnte und das wollte er nicht. Also ließ er ihn in Flammen aufgehen. Er sparte sich eine Antwort und ließ es ab diesem Tag auch sein, die Eule alle drei Tage zum Orden zu schicken, dass es ihm gut ginge.

In den nächsten Wochen war er nur mit Lernen und trainieren beschäftigt. Er hatte sich einige Übungen anhand der Videos und Bücher zu nutze gemacht und begann ein Gefühl für die Waffen zu bekommen. Doch er machte sich keine Illusionen. Wirklichen Schwertkampf konnte er nur mit Hilfe eines geübten Trainers lernen. Dudley war einmal neugierig in sein Zimmer gekommen, doch als er sah, wie Harry nur mit dem ärmellosen Tank-Shirt bekleidet, schweißüberströmt in seinem Zimmer mit einem Schwert trainierte und er dessen Spitze augenblicklich an seinem Hals hatte, trat er den Rückzug an und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Er hatte sehr wohl gesehen, dass Harrys Arme wesentlich muskulöser geworden waren und das Schwert hatte auch nicht für eine Winzigkeit gezittert. Dazu gehörte sehr wohl Kraft.

So stählte Harry vormittags seinen Körper und nachmittags lernte und büffelte er Magie.

Er konzentrierte sich auf Verteidigung, aber auch Angriffszauber, auf Apparation und er begann, die Animagustransformation zu studieren.

Lisa hatte seinen Brief bekommen und sich bedankt, dass er ihr geantwortet hatte. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie die Briefe über Luna schicken musste, aber tat es dennoch, wenn sie so mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben konnte. Luna allerdings wusste inzwischen, dass nur ihr Falke ihn erreichen konnte und äußerte sich sehr ungehalten darüber, aber auf Harry's Wunsch hin unternahm sie nichts. Lisa war anfangs etwas enttäuscht, dass er keine Beziehung wollte, aber sie wollte ihn dennoch als Freund kennen lernen und Harry ging es genauso. Er ging davon aus, dass seine Freunde ihn verraten hatten, so freute er sich, neue, wirkliche Freunde kennen zu lernen. So schrieb er sich nahezu täglich mit Luna und Lisa. Die beiden kombinierten ihre Intelligenz und versuchten Harry in seiner verzwickten Lage zu helfen. Luna hatte ihn auf das Gesetz hingewiesen, dass er mit sechzehn volljährig sein würde, weil er beide Eltern und seinen Vormund verloren hatte. Er durfte zwar immer noch nicht offiziell zaubern, solange er Schüler in Hogwarts war, hatte aber sonst alle Rechte eines Erwachsenen.

Er war sehr zufrieden mit seinen Fortschritten, als er am Abend vor seinem Geburtstag in seinem Bett lag. Er hatte gute Fortschritte mit Bogen und Armbrust gemacht. Die Formen mit dem Schwert kamen nicht ganz so gut voran, doch er lernte von Tag zu Tag mehr. Er war sich aber darüber im Klaren, dass er einen Partner dafür brauchen würde.

Und er hatte die Apparation gemeistert, sogar schon so weit, dass er ohne Zauberstab und nach Koordinaten apparieren konnte.

Nach Mitternacht kamen die üblichen Eulen mit den üblichen Geschenken. Das einzig sinnvolle war das von Hermine, ein Buch über Okklumentik. Er schaffte es inzwischen seinen Geist zu leeren, aber er hatte das Gefühl, hinter Okklumentik würde mehr stecken. Was ihn jedoch mit kaltem Zorn erfüllte war die Tatsache, dass alle Briefe bis auf Ginnys und natürlich die von Luna und Lisa verzaubert waren. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, diese Briefe zu lesen und warf sie einfach auf einen größer werdenden Stapel, der sich in einer Ecke seines Zimmers bildete.

Umso mehr freute er sich aber über die aufrichtigen Glückwünsche von Lisa, Luna und überraschender Weise von Ginny.


	2. Geschäfte und Bekanntschaften

**Kapitel 2 Geschäfte und neue Bekanntschaften**

Am nächsten Morgen warf er sich in eine schwarze einfache Robe ohne jegliches Symbol über und apparierte in die Winkelgasse.

Dort marschierte er schnurstracks zu Gringotts und furios stapfte er eine Stunde später wieder hinaus. In seiner Hand befand sich eine Tasche mit Papieren über seine Besitztümer. Er hatte seine Volljährigkeit geltend gemacht und erfahren, dass er Godrics Hollow besaß und vor allem, dass es bereits wieder aufgebaut worden war und das von den Potter-eigenen Hauselfen. Nach allem, was ihm der Kobold berichtet hatte, war das Haus absolut sicher, da es von uralter Familienmagie der Potters beschützt wurde und wie Grimmaulds-Place war es unaufspürbar, wenn es auch nicht mit einem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt war.

Er beschloss in diesem Moment, dass er umziehen würde und zwar sehr gut vorbereitet. Er wusste, mit all seinen neuen Sachen und Büchern würde er einen neuen Koffer brauchen.

Er beruhigte sich und fügte die neuen Erkenntnisse dem wachsenden Stapel an Vorwürfen gegenüber Dumbledore hinzu. Er hatte in diesem Sommer auf die harte Tour gelernt, seine einst immer heiße Wut in kalten Zorn umzuwandeln und diesen Zorn in Power umzuwandeln, sei es in Form von körperlicher Kraft oder in Form von roher Magie. Und das hatte sich sehr positiv auf sein Training ausgewirkt.

Er hatte deutlich gemerkt, dass sein magisches Potential zu seinem Geburtstag hin gewachsen war und das immens. Dank seines rigorosen Studiums wusste er, dass das auf die magische Pubertät zurückzuführen war und völlig normal. Je nach Veranlagung, würde das noch das ganze Jahr so weiter gehen.

Völlig Herr über seine Emotionen betrat er schließlich das Koffergeschäft.

„Ich brauch einen Koffer mit mehreren Abteilen. Er muss sorgfältig geschützt sein, sowohl gegen Diebstahl als auch gegen Beschädigung. Wenn möglich, soll er wenigstens vier richtige Räume haben, eine Bibliothek, einen Trainingsraum, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Labor. Bad und Dusche sind obligatorisch. Dazu brauche ich mehrere normale Koffer-Abteile. Er muss so unauffällig sein, dass ich ihn in der Muggelwelt nutzen kann." sagte Harry selbstsicher.

„Das ist alles möglich, wir haben sogar ein paar solcher Koffer hier, das sind unsre Top-Exemplare. Sie kosten allerdings eine Stange Geld."

„Wieviel?"

„300 Galleonen."

„Zeigen sie mir einen davon!"

Der Verkäufer zeigte ihm einen Koffer von normaler Größe. Er hatte vier Schlösser, jedoch keine Schlüssellöcher, sondern man musste seinen Zauberstab drauf tippen. Er hatte drei sehr große Fächer für Gegenstände, jedes viermal so groß, wie der Koffer selbst war. Dazu hatte er die vier geforderten Räume, wobei an das Schlafzimmer ein kleines Bad mit Dusche und Toilette angeschlossen war.

Die anderen Räume konnte er gestalten, wie er wollte.

„Wenn sie diesen Knopf hier eindrücken, verwandelt er sich in einen Aktenkoffer und wenn sie diesen hier drücken, in einen einfachen Rucksack, wie ihn die jugendlichen Muggel heutzutage tragen. Sie können ihn natürlich auch richtig schrumpfen und in die Tasche stecken."

„Perfekt, den nehme ich."

Er drückte dem überraschten Verkäufer das Geld in die Hand und verließ den Laden.

Er kaufte noch mehr Bücher und Sachen für Zauberer. Zudem hatte er eine sehr große Summe an Geld aus seinem Familienverlies abgehoben, mehrere Tausend Galleonen. Einen Teil hatte er in Muggelwährung umgetauscht, den größeren Teil behielt er als Reserve in seinem Koffer. Im Familienverlies war so viel Gold, dass die mehreren Tausend Galleonen nicht mal zu sehen waren. Zudem lagerte dort auch Schmuck und jede Menge Bücher, von denen er die nützlichsten gleich mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte seinen Zorn geschluckt, als er das gesehen hatte und sich auf das notwendige hier und jetzt konzentriert. Er würde später mit Dumbledore abrechnen.

Er kaufte auch alle möglichen Zutaten und Werkzeuge sowie Kessel für Zaubertränke und packte all das in seinen Koffer. Zum Schluss hatte er sich eine Weste, die er unter der Kleidung tragen konnte, eine Hose, eine Kampfrobe und zwei Zauberstabhalter aus Drachenhaut anfertigen lassen. Letztere funktionierten gleichzeitig als Armschützer, wenn er den Bogen einsetzen würde. Er hatte genialerweise den Bogen so verzaubert, dass er nur noch die Größe einer Zigarettenschachtel hatte und nur durch ein Wort aktiviert auf die ursprüngliche Größe zurück wuchs. So konnte er ihn bequem bei sich tragen. Das selbe galt für sein Schwert und die Pfeile. Er trug alles in einer kleinen Tasche an seinem Gürtel.

Die Zauberstabhalter konnte er mitnehmen, der Rest wurde maßgefertigt und würde erst am nächsten Tag fertig sein.

Dann verließ er die Winkelgasse und ging in die Muggelwelt. Dort kaufte er sich seine eigene Trainingsausrüstung, die ein professionelles Fitnesstudio stolz gemacht hätte. Unauffällig platzierte er alles in seinem 'Rucksack'.

Dann schlenderte er durch die Straßen Londons und überlegte sich, was er sonst noch brauchen könnte, wo er schon mal hier war. Wenn er erst mal untergetaucht war, würde er seine Besuche in der 'Außenwelt' so gering wie möglich halten. Er wollte weder, dass ihm Dumbledore auf die Schliche kam, noch die Todesser.

Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende entgegen und die Dämmerung begann.

Plötzlich fand er sich in einer abgelegenen Seitenstraße wieder. Er verfluchte innerlich seine Gedankenlosigkeit, doch seine Augen weiteten sich, als er vor einem Tattoo-Laden stand.

Er trat näher heran und musterte die Auslagen. Die Tribal-tattoos hatten es ihm sofort angetan.

Doch dann sah er es plötzlich in der Wohnung über dem Laden grün aufblitzen und er hörte Schreie, Schreie einer Frau oder eines Mädchens. Ohne zu zögern trat er die Tür zum Hausflur ein und stürmte mit gezogenem Zauberstab die Treppe hinauf.

Mit einem gemurmelten Fluch aus dem Auror-Handbuch sprengte Harry die Tür zu der Wohnung auf und erfasste sofort vier schwarz gewandete Gestalten. Augenblicklich schoss er einen Stupor auf den nächsten Todesser. Der wurde so hart getroffen, dass er mit knirschenden Knochen gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.

Dann hörte er ein „CRUCIO!"

Harry warf sich zu Boden und rollte ab, doch der Fluch war gar nicht auf ihn gerichtet gewesen, er traf eine junge Frau, die laut schrie und sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand.

Harry grollte fast animalisch und schleuderte einen Knüppelzauber auf den Todesser. Auch dieser wurde brutal gegen die Wand geschleudert und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Harry sprang erneut beiseite, als ein grünes Licht neben ihm einschlug. Harry konterte, doch der Todesser schützte sich mit einem Schild. Der Stupor wurde vom Schild reflektiert und traf den vierten Todesser. Noch bevor der Todesser mit dem Schild oder Harry reagieren konnten, hörte Harry die junge Frau einen schrillen Schrei ausstoßen und aus dem Körper des Todessers ragte plötzlich eine schlanke Klinge. Die junge Frau trat hinter dem Todesser hervor und zog ein schlankes, leicht gebogenes Schwert aus dem Todesser und dieser sank leblos zu Boden.

Harry hob sofort die Hände in die Höhe, als sie das Schwert auf ihn richtete. Er musterte sie und wisperte „Wow."

Die junge Frau war etwa in seinem Alter, hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden war und ein sehr schönes, elegant geschnittenes Gesicht. Dazu hatte sie strahlend blaue Augen, sie ihn jedoch momentan mit einem eiskalten Blick musterten. Sie war schlank und wirkte leicht athletisch.

„Bitte, steck das Katana weg! Ich bin einer von den guten! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit! Es werden gleich andere kommen." sagte Harry eindringlich.

Sie musterte ihn zweifelnd, dann senkte sie das Schwert, „Zumindest hast du mir geholfen."

Harry nickte, „Was wollten die von dir?"

Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, „Sie haben meine Eltern getötet! Sie... sie murmelten etwas von Muggeln... aber einer sagte etwas, von einer Erbin von Le Fey. Ich.. was ist dass alles? Diese Strahlen..."

Harry schnappte nach Luft, „Le Fey? Welcher war das?"

Sie deutete auf den Bewusstlosen, den ersten, den Harry betäubt hatte.

Er fesselte ihn mit einem Zauber, riss ihm die Maske vom Gesicht und ächzte: „Avery!" dann erweckte er ihn. Das Mädchen sah fassungslos zu, als Harry seinen Zauberstab auf den furiosen Todesser richtete und kalt sagte: „Legilimens!"

Harry tauchte tief in die Gedanken des Todessers ein und gerade, als er eine Spur gefunden hatte, ertönte ein Knall hinter ihm und er fuhr herum.

Das Mädchen hatte einen der Zauberstäbe der Todesser aufgehoben und silberne und blaue Funken schossen daraus hervor.

Sie ließ ihn erschrocken fallen und sprang zurück.

Harry lächelte, „So ist das also. Du bist eine Hexe... wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Sh... Shania Anderson. Und... und du?"

„Harry, Harry Potter." sagte Harry und trat auf das verstörte Mädchen zu. Instinktiv schloss er sie in die Arme, als er sah, dass sie kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand.

„Schh! Es tut mir leid, um deine Eltern aber du musst dich zusammen reißen!"

„Sind... sind sie bewusstlos? Ich meine, du hast doch den Typen da auch aufgeweckt..." sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein. Sie sind tot." antwortete Harry bedauernd.

„Diese Schweine!" schrie das Mädchen, riss sich los und vergrub das Schwert in der Brust von Avery, „Das ist für meine Mutter!"

Dann fuhr sie in einer eleganten Drehung herum und köpfte einen zweiten der bewusstlosen Todesser, „Das ist für meinen Vater."

Harry war geschockt. Er ging zu dem Todesser, den der Knüppelzauber getroffen hatte uns erstarrte. Er hatte keinen Puls mehr.

„Oh mein Gott! Er... er ist tot."

Das Mädchen sagte kalt, „Sie haben es nicht anders verdient."

Harry seufzte, „Du hast recht, Shania, mehr, als du ahnst."

Harry sah sich um, „Shania, wir müssen hier weg. Sie haben nach der Erbin von Morgana le Fey gesucht, jedenfalls nach den Fetzen, die ich herausfinden konnte. Vielleicht bist du das. Auf jeden Fall jedoch bist du eine Hexe und du bist nicht sicher hier. Sie werden dich wieder finden... oder die sogenannten Guten und das wird möglicherweise nicht viel besser sein."

„Ich... ich bin eine Hexe? Das... das war Magie?"

„Ja." sagte Harry und lächelte gequält, „Vertraust du mir?"

Sie zögerte, „Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich meine, du machst einen ehrlichen Eindruck und du bist ein... Zauberer. Meine Eltern waren meine einzigen Verwandten. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll."

„Komm mit mir! Ich wollte sowieso untertauchen, denn die Typen sind auch hinter mir her. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir, die Magie zu lernen. Und bei mir bist du erst mal sicher."

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und er fühlte sich, als würde sie ihm in die Seele schauen... er schnappte nach Luft: „Legilimens! Du... du warst dabei in meinen Geist einzudringen!"

Sie zuckte zurück, „Was? Ich... ich habe nur Nebel gesehen... wow. Aber ich habe gefühlt, dass du ehrlich bist. Gut, ich vertraue dir."  
„Pack schnell das nötigste zusammen!"

Zehn Minuten später stand sie mit einer Reise-Tasche vor ihm, das Schwert noch immer in der Hand.

„Du kannst damit umgehen?" fragte er.

Sie nickte.

„Brauchst du Trainingsausrüstung dafür?"

Sie zögerte und deutete auf eine zweite Sporttasche.

Harry schnappte sich diese und nickte.

„Nun komm! Umarme mich ganz fest und schließ die Augen!"  
„Spinnst du?" schnappte sie.

„Vertrau mir! Ich bring uns nur hier raus. Es funktioniert nur, wenn unsere Körper so dicht wie möglich beisammen sind! Beeil dich!"

Er hörte mehrere Cracks und schaute aus dem Fenster; „Verdammt! Sie sind hier."

Nun trat sie an ihn und umarmte ihn fest.

Er spürte, wie ihm plötzlich warm wurde und Schmetterlinge begannen in seinem Bauch zu tanzen, doch er verdrängte das Gefühl. Dafür war jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die geheimen Koordinaten von Godrics Hollow.

Sie verschwanden mit einem lauten Knall, zwei Sekunden bevor die Auroren in das Zimmer stürmten.

Sie erschienen in einem gepflegten Garten wieder und schauten direkt auf ein schönes weiß geputztes zweistöckiges Haus.

„Komm mit rein!" sagte Harry und zog sie mit sich.

Sie waren kaum drinnen, da begann Shania zu schluchzen und sank auf den Boden.

Harry ließ die Tasche fallen und kniete sich neben sie. Er umarmte sie sanft und sie lehnte sich an seine Brust und ließ alles heraus.

Harry hörte zwei Cracks und Shania zuckte zusammen und klammerte sich an ihn.

Harry sah zwei erschrockene Hauselfen. Shania starrte mit weiten Augen auf die beide kleinen Kreaturen.

„Was... was ist das?"

„Das sind Hauselfen. Sie sind Bedienstete. Wie heißt ihr beide?" fragte Harry.

„Emi und Hank, Master Potter. Wir freuen uns so, dass sie endlich zurück gekommen sind."

„Ich wäre schon eher gekommen... aber lassen wir das jetzt. Wo ist das Wohnzimmer? Könnt ihr uns zwei heiße Schokoladen bringen?"

Sie nickten und verschwanden, nachdem Emi auf eine Tür gedeutet hatte. Mit ihnen verschwanden die Taschen und Harrys Koffer.

Harry hob Shania kurz entschlossen auf seine Arme und trug sie in das Wohnzimmer, wo er sie sanft auf eine Couch setzte. Sofort erwachte der Kamin zum Leben, auch wenn er keine Wärme abstrahlte, es war schließlich warm genug.

Sie klammerte sich immer noch an Harry, so setzte er sich neben sie und streichelte ihr ruhig über den Rücken. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wohl aber wusste er, wie sie sich nun fühlte.

„Warum... warum haben sie das getan?" fragte Shania leise und sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Shania. Ich weiß nur, dass sie auf der Suche nach der Erbin von Morgana Le Fey waren."

„Morgana... war das nicht die Gegenspielerin von Merlin?" fragte Shania.

Harry schmunzelte, „So wird es berichtet. Was du aber nicht weißt, ist, dass sowohl Merlin als auch Morgana sehr reale Gestalten waren. Magie existiert, du hast es heute selbst gesehen. Doch ich wundere mich, warum sie die Nachfahrin töten wollen. So weit ich weiß, war Morgana eine dunkle Hexe. Sie würde eine perfekte Verbündete abgeben." sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Was...was waren das für Gestalten? Ich meine schwarze Roben und Masken, das ist doch so was von klischeehaft!"

Harry lachte, „Sorry. Vielleicht solltest du ihnen das das nächste mal sagen. Sie nennen sich selbst Todesser und ihr Anführer nennt sich Lord Voldemort."

„Lord Voldemort?" schnaubte Shania, „Das ist die Krönung."

„Finde ich auch. Doch unterschätze ihn nicht! Er ist wahnsinnig, aber er ist ein mächtiger Zauberer! Er mordet und foltert nur zum Vergnügen. Er will alle Muggel und Muggelgeborenen Zauberer auslöschen..."

Und so erklärte ihr Harry alles, was er wusste. Nebenbei tranken sie die heiße Schokolade und Harry lächelte, als er sah, dass es ihre Laune erheblich besserte.

Als er fertig war sagte sie, „Der Bastard ist also auch hinter dir her? Wegen einer Prophezeiung?... Hmmm... wäre es möglich, dass es eine neue oder zweite Prophezeiung gibt, die ihm den Untergang durch Morganas Erbin vorhersagt? Vielleicht verbündet sie sich ja auch mit dir oder so? Aber egal, ob ich diese Erbin in oder nicht... ich will Rache!"

Sie wusste nicht, dass sie damit den Nagel fast auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, nur dass sie sich nicht 'nur' verbünden würden...

„Rache..." sagte Harry abwesend, doch dann wurden seine Augen hart wie Kristall, „Stell dich hinten an!"

Er richtete seine Augen wieder auf sie und sie wurden wieder wärmer, „Gute Idee übrigens, mit der Prophezeiung meine ich. Wir könnten es herausfinden. Alle Prophezeiungen werden im Ministerium gelagert. Doch einen Besuch dort müssten wir sehr sorgfältig planen und dafür sollten wir dich ausbilden."

Sie sah ihn mit einem Hundeblick an, der ihm die Knie weich werden ließ, doch zu seinem Glück saßen sie.

„Schon gut, ich tue, was ich kann. Wenn du mich im Schwertkampf ausbildest. Ich möchte mich nicht nur auf Magie verlassen."

„Deal. Wie wäre es mit ein paar Knarren?" fragte sie mit einem eisigen Blick in ihren blauen Augen.

Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, „Ich könnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass du von einer dunklen Hexe abstammst." murmelte er.

„Und?"

„Nichts und! Das ist mir egal. Die sogenannten Guten haben mich auch mein ganzes Leben lang manipuliert und benutzt. Was die 'Knarren' angeht, Schusswaffen funktionieren in hochgradig magischen Umgebungen nicht. Daher habe ich mir einen Bogen und eine Armbrust besorgt. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Armbrust nehmen, ich bin inzwischen ganz gut mit dem Bogen."

„Zeig her!" sagte sie neugierig.

Er grinste und rief seinen ganzen Koffer wieder in das Wohnzimmer.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie das sah, „Also schön! Magie ist real!"

Er lachte und zeigte ihr den Trainingsraum im Koffer und sie sah alles mit offen stehendem Mund an.

„So einen Koffer will ich auch!"

Harry lachte, „Wir werden sehen."

Sie kamen wieder heraus und Harry zeigte ihr die Waffen. Sie nahm sofort das Schwert und prüfte es sorgfältig.

„Hut ab! Gute Qualität, fester Stahl... wow sehr scharf. Sogar gut ausbalanciert. Hat sicher ne Stange gekostet."

Harry nickte, „Alles hat ne Stange gekostet. Ich dachte mir, wenn ich mir Waffen zulege, dann muss es Qualität sein. Ich muss mich darauf verlassen können. Du musst dir vor Augen halten, dass es ein Krieg ist! Wenn du willst, besorgen wir dir eine ähnliche Ausrüstung."

Sie nickte und gab ihm das Schwert, während sie die Armbrust nahm. Sie spannte sie und schaffte es sogar auf Anhieb. Sie legte einen Bolzen ein und Harry beschwor ein Ziel am anderen Ende des Raumes. Sie traf perfekt in der Mitte.

„Ok, wenn du die Armbrust entbehren kannst, nehme ich sie. Ein gutes Schwert habe ich schon."

„Super. Dann gib es mir mal." sagte er mit funkelnden Augen.

Sie reichte es ihm zögernd.

Er musterte es und schwang es, dann nickte er anerkennend, „Das liegt noch besser in der Hand, ist mir aber eine Spur zu leicht."

„Dann hast du dich schon an das andere gewöhnt? Wir werden sehen, was du schon kannst." sagte sie eifrig.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Schwert.

Sie starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an und hielt seine Hand fest: „Was hast du vor?"

Er grinste, „Ich werde es unzerbrechlich machen, es mit einem immerscharf-Zauber versehen und selbstreinigend machen. Ich habe mich sehr intensiv mit Verzauberungen von Waffen beschäftigt."

Sie strahlte, „So was geht? Ich brauch es nie wieder schärfen und es wird keine Scharten bekommen?"

„Nein, keine einzige. Nicht mal, wenn du damit auf härtesten Stein schlägst."

Sie umarmte ihn spontan, „Das ist die letzte und wichtigste Erinnerung an meine Eltern. Sie haben es mir gestern erst zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn du es haltbarer machen kannst, denn es wird zum Werkzeug meiner Rache werden, Magie oder nicht." sagte sie erst ergriffen, aber dann fest entschlossen.

„Gestern? Am 30. Juli?" fragte er überrascht.

Sie nickte.

„Wow. Nachträglich alles gute. Ich habe heute Geburtstag, deswegen war ich etwas überrascht." sagte er nebensächlich und verzauberte das Schwert.

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an, „Du tust so, als wäre das nichts, dass du heute Geburtstag hast. Warum feierst du nicht... mit Freunden oder so?"

Sie erschrak über den schmerzvollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Was ist?" fragte sie leise.

Harry beendete die Zauber sorgfältig und schlug mit voller Wucht, geladen von Schmerz und Wut auf eine Marmorsäule an der Wand des Wohnzimmers. Mit einem metallischen lauten Singen traf der Stahl der Klinge auf den extrem harten Stein. Durch die extreme Wucht des Aufpralles aber, die Harry mit seinem Zorn und Schmerz aufgebaut hatte, war die Klinge drei Zentimeter in den Stein gedrungen.

Shania hatte aufgeschrieen und betrachtete geschockt ihr wertvolles Schwert.

Harry lächelte, doch es erreichte seine Augen nicht, als er es kraftvoll herauszog und ihr zeigte, dass es keine Scharte hatte und noch in einem Stück war, was man von der Säule nicht behaupten konnte.

„Sorry, aber du hast einen wunden Punkt erwischt. Und ich musste es testen."

Fassungslos sah Shania auf die tiefe Kerbe im Gestein und dann wieder auf ihr blitzblankes Schwert. Dann sah sie ihn dankbar und mitfühlend an, „Rede darüber! Du warst eben für mich da... nun lass mich dir helfen."

Harry seufzte und rief nach Emi. Sie brachte ihnen zwei Butterbier. Harry und Shania setzten sich und Harry begann zu erzählen.

Sie schmiegte sich schon nach den ersten Worten enger an ihn und umarmte ihn tröstend.

„Wenn du willst, bin ich eine Freundin für dich, so wie diese Luna."

„Gern, Shania. Wir sollten uns unsere Zimmer zeigen lassen und ins Bett gehen. Wir werden morgen sehr früh in die Winkelgasse gehen, damit du einen Zauberstab bekommst. Ich wundere mich nur, warum du keinen Brief bekommen hast."

„Brief?"

„Der dich nach Hogwarts einlädt, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei."

„Der Direktor ist doch dieser Verfechter des Guten, oder? Vielleicht wollte er mich nicht da haben, weil er auch vermutete, dass ich die Nachfahrin einer dunklen Hexe bin."

„Das würde Sinn machen."

* * *

**AN: Danke für all eure reviews.**

**Roter Draconis:** Wer sagt denn, dass das Harry/Luna wird? Hmm... aber ich sage auch nicht, dass Harry nicht eine Beziehung zu Luna aufbaut. (grins)

**klinke:** Frust-Story? Hmm... nicht wirklich aber eine Story in der Harry unabhängig wird und sich von DD abkapselt. Harry/Tonks? Rate weiter!

**neferseba**: Hab mir grade von Lonelyloner angehört, die Kaps wären zu kurz... also werde ich die nächsten länger machen.

**Schokki:** Also Harry muss sehr wohl zur Schule. Er hatte bisher nur zwei Monate Zeit zu lernen. Niemals kann er den ganzen Stoff lernen der in den Jahren 6 und 7 gelehrt wird. Alles, was er bisher gelernt hat, sind spezielle Sprüche die ihm viel helfen werden. Und was den Titel angeht, das wird sich erst viel später zeigen, was der bedeutet. Bei mir ist das erst um Seite 290 oder so... und hier sind wir auf Seite 20. Also Geduld üben!

**musashi47:** Harry hat bisher nie den Druck gehabt, lernen zu müssen. Jetzt weiß er, dass es um sein Leben geht und dass er gegen Voldemort antreten muss. Zudem weiß er, dass er Dumbledore nicht vertrauen kann. Ist doch logisch, dass er da alles tut, was er kann um bereit zu sein. Und er hat bisher auch nur die Sprüche gelernt, die er für nützlich erachtet, nicht das ganze Hogwarts-Curriculum.

**laser-jet:** Die Geschichte ist noch nicht fertig, aber hier brauche ich ja keine Angst haben, dass mir die Ideen ausgehen ;-) Aber sie umfasst bisher schon fast 300 Seiten und wir dachten, wir beginnen mit dem Upload bevor HP6 rauskommt, auch wenn die Geschichte weiter gehen wird, wenn das Buch lange draußen ist. Ich hab das Gefühl, sie wird sehr lang und automatisch AU wenn das neue Buch da ist. Wir können unsere Story ja schlecht anpassen

**Veronika Evans: **Ah, die liebenswerte Veronika! Du weißt sehr genau, dass Remise nicht nur an mir liegt, sondern dass wir beide Zeit haben müssen, damit wir einen Upload machen können. Also übe dich in Geduld, denn Geduld ist eine Tugend (Grins)


	3. Ahnenforschung

**Kapitel 3 Ahnenforschung**

„Sag mal, können wir das vielleicht irgendwie herausfinden? Ob ich wirklich die Erbin bin, meine ich."

„Hmm, es gibt einen Trank in Kombination mit einem Zauber, glaube ich. EMI!"

„Ja, Master."

„Sag, haben wir ein Buch darüber, wie wir die genetische Abstammung testen können?"

„In dem Haus gibt es eine umfassende Bibliothek, Master Potter und auch ein Buch darüber. Doch wenn ich eine Anmerkung machen darf, in unserem Tränkevorrat befindet sich der Trank. Die Menge reicht für fünf Anwendungen. Wir haben auch genug magisches Pergament, so wird der Zauber überflüssig. Soll Emi das bringen?"  
Harry starrte sie fassungslos an und Shania kicherte, „Mach das bitte, Emi."

Sie verschwand mit einem Plopp und erschien kurz darauf mit zwei Rollen wieder, „Ich dachte, Master Potter möchte vielleicht seine eigene Abstammung testen, ich bin sicher, er wird überrascht sein."

„Sag nicht, ich bin der Erbe Gryffindors." stöhnte Harry.

„Ihr wisst es schon?" fragte die Elfe leicht enttäuscht und Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Komm schon! Was ist dieser Gryffindor gegen die mächtige finstere Morgana!"

Die Elfe verschwand mit einem schrillen Aufschrei und Shania lachte herzlich. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schocks stimmte Harry mit ein.

„Ok, du hast recht. Lass es uns versuchen. Ah, Emi war so nett und hat uns eine Anleitung dazugepackt. Mal sehen..." sagte Harry.

„Also gut. Ich halte das Pergament auf. Du gibst drei Tropfen des Elixiers auf das Pergament und dann drei Tropfen deines Blutes. Das ist schon alles."  
Sie nickte und tropfte drei Tropfen des leuchtend blauen Elixiers auf das Pergament. Sie fügte sich einen kleinen Schnitt mit ihrem Schwert zu und tropfte drei Tropfen ihres Blutes auf den feuchten Fleck, den das Elixier hinterlassen hatte. Die Flüssigkeiten vermischten sich und wurden dunkel violett, bevor sie in das Pergament aufgesogen wurden, was Harry verdammt an Riddles Tagebuch erinnerte. Dann erschien ganz unten der Name Shania Anderson. Von diesem gingen zwei Linien aus und formten die Namen Theodor Anderson und Elisabeth Miller... und so füllte sich das Pergament mit unzähligen Namen.

Harry flüsterte etwas in ihr Ohr und sie nickte.

Sie legte ihren noch immer blutenden Finger auf das Pergament, „Zeige mit nur die Abstammungslinien zu den ältesten und mächtigsten magischen Familien!"

Sofort verschwanden alle Namen und Linien bis auf eine sehr lange Linie, die bei ihrer Mutter begann und sie endete bei... „Hmm, Mordred..." sagte Harry, „Den Namen habe ich schon mal gehört."

„Ja, im Zusammenhang mit der Arthussage. Er hat den Untergang von Arthur herbeigeführt." sagte Shania wissend.

Harry schmunzelte und nickte, „Hier haben wir es ja. Die Eltern waren Arthur und Morgana Le Fey! Es ist also wahr. Hey was ist das? Die Linien gehen über den beiden wieder zusammen!" sagte Harry überrascht.

„Ieeh! Arthur und Morgana waren Geschwister!" sagte Shania angeekelt und schüttelte sich.

„Hmm, ich erinnere mich, dass sie ihn ausgetrickst hat, um ein Kind von Arthur zu bekommen." sagte Harry und kramte sein spärliches Wissen über die Sage hervor.

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?" fragte Shania.

„Also dass sie Geschwister waren, hat sich auf dich wohl nicht negativ ausgewirkt." sagte Harry grinsend. „Was den Rest angeht, kommt darauf an. Es ist schlecht, weil du ein Ziel bist, aber das warst du offensichtlich schon. Es ist gut, weil du vermutlich das Potential zu einer sehr mächtigen Hexe hast."

„Wenn du mich ausbildest." sagte sie grinsend und er rollte mit den Augen, „Nun du!"

Harry nickte und sie hielt die Pergamentrolle offen, so das sie flach auf dem Tisch lag.

Harry wiederholte die Prozedur und auch bei ihm füllte sich das Pergament mit Namen, zunächst seine Eltern: „James Arthur Potter und Lily Marie Evans"

„Arthur? Ich will nicht mal ansatzweise wissen, was das bedeutet!" murmelte Harry.

Dann seufzte er und sagte: „Zeige mir nur die Linien der ältesten und mächtigsten Abstammungen!"

Bei ihm verschwanden wesentlich weniger Namen.

„In der Anleitung stand, dass dicke Linien das Magische Erbe anzeigen, während dünne Linien das genetische Erbe zeigen. Gibt es da einen Unterschied?" fragte Shania, als sie die Linien und Namen sah.

„Ja. Ein Zauberer mag hunderte Nachfahren haben nach einigen Generationen aber nur einer wird sein magisches Erbe antreten. So wie du das von Morgana antrittst. Ich sagte ja, du wirst eine mächtige Hexe." sagte er freundlich schmunzelnd.

„Ich frage ja nur, weil bei dir DREI solcher Hauptlinien sind." sagte sie.

Harrys Kopf flog zu dem Pergament herum, „Das kann doch nicht..."

Shania lachte, „Oh doch! Hier..." sagte sie und folgte der Linie über Harry's Vater, „Da haben wir eine Gryffindor in deiner Familie und wenn wir der Linie weiter folgen... voila, dein Herr Gryffindor... Godric Gryffindor. War der was besonderes?"

„Einer der mächtigsten Magier nach Merlin und einer der vier Gründer Hogwarts." murmelte Harry.

„Dann lass uns mal schauen, was sich hinter dem Namen Potter noch verbirgt... aha, es sind nur Potters auf dieser Linie. Es sieht so aus, als wäre die Familie Potter an sich schon eine sehr mächtige Linie, auch ohne diesen Gryffindor."

Harry starrte fassungslos auf das Papier, „Es sieht so aus. Nur scheinen sie einfach nicht berühmt geworden zu sein. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich hasse Ruhm und vielleicht sahen das meine Vorfahren ebenso."

„Möglich," sagte Shania, „Nun zu deiner Mum!"  
„Aber... ich dachte immer, die Eltern meiner Mum waren Muggel... sie waren Squibs, genau wie deine... da haben wir es... Emrys Ambrosius. Es hätte nicht schlimmer kommen können." seufzte Harry.

„Emrys? Wer ist das?" fragte Shania, „und es hätte 'schlimmer' kommen können. Es hätte schließlich Merlin sein können!" triezte sie ihn.

Harry stöhnte nur, „Shania! Merlins Geburtsname ist Emrys Ambrosius!"

Ihr klappte die Kinnlade herunter, „Im Ernst? Oh das ist sooo cool! Ich die Erbin von Morgana und du der Erbe Merlins und hey, die Linie hinter Merlin geht weiter. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Merlin von Königlichem Blut war."  
„Ich auch nicht. Geschichte ist nicht mein stärkstes Fach. Talesin... hmm, hört sich gut an. Aber es spielt keine Rolle, wenn raus kommt, dass ich nicht nur der Erbe Gryffindors ist, sondern auch noch ein direkter Nachfahre von Merlin."

„Hey, wir sind berühmt! Und unsere Ur-Ur... was auch immer Großeltern waren Feinde! Und was sind wir?"

Beide lachten darüber, „Freunde!" sagte Harry.

Sie rollten die Pergamente sorgfältig zusammen und packten sie in Harrys Koffer zusammen mit den Waffen. Dann ließen sie sich von den Elfen das Haus zeigen und ihre Zimmer, die nebeneinander lagen und durch eine Tür verbunden waren. Sie aßen etwas zu Abend und gingen dann ins Bett.

Harry erwachte nach einem unruhigen Schlaf kurz nach Mitternacht und schreckte hoch. Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen aus dem Nebenzimmer.

Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, wo er war und wer da nebenan war, bevor er aufsprang und zur Tür eilte. Leise öffnete er sie und sah, wie sich Shania hin und her warf. Er dankte Gott, dass sie einen Pyjama trug und vergaß dabei, dass er nur eine Pyjama-Hose trug. Er ging leise zu ihrem Bett und schüttelte sie leicht. Sie erwachte mit einem Schrei „MUM!"

Harry schloss sie sanft in seine Arme.

„Schh! Das war nur ein Albtraum." sagte er sanft.

„Ich..." schluchzte sie, „Ich konnte sie nicht retten!"

„Ich weiß, Shania. Du hast daran keine Schuld! Du hättest kaum eine Chance gehabt, selbst wenn du gewusst hättest, dass es Magie gibt! Bitte tu dir das nicht an! Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

Sie nickte zaghaft und Harry fuhr ihr sanft durch ihre glatten langen schwarzen Haare.

Sie löste sich etwas von ihm und schaute ihn flehend mit ihren blauen schimmernden Augen an, „Versprich mir etwas!"

„Was du willst." sagte Harry ernst.

Er wusste, was sie wollte, als sich ihre Augen verhärteten, „Ich verspreche es, Shania! Ich werde diesen Bastard töten oder bei dem Versuch sterben."  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie warf ihre Arme um ihn, „Nein! Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst! Ich will nur, dass er stirbt!"

„Ich möchte auch nicht sterben, sei dir dessen sicher. Und wir werden ihn zusammen zur Strecke bringen."

Sie nickte.

„Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

„Ja. Danke, Harry."

Er wollte aufstehen, doch sie hielt ihn fest, „Bitte! Bleib bei mir!"

Harry lief knallrot an, was sie deutlich im blassen Mondlicht sah, „Komm schon! Ich brauche deine Nähe! Ich will dich nicht verführen... noch nicht." triezte sie ihn.

„Na super! Treib nur deine Späße mit mir!" murmelte er, als er unter ihre Bettdecke kroch und sie sich mit ihrem Rücken an ihn kuschelte. Er schmunzelte, als er den Arm um ihre Hüfte legte, „Aber eins ist mal Fakt. Das ist ein schönes Gefühl, dich so zu halten."

Sie kicherte leise, „Hmm. Das ist es."

„Nun lass uns schlafen, Shania. Ich bin bei dir."

„Harry... danke. Für alles."

„Gern geschehen."

Kurz darauf schliefen sie beide tief und fest und beide ruhig, für Harry war das eine positive und willkommene Abwechslung.

Sie erwachten mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und Harry ging in sein eigenes Zimmer, um sich zu waschen und sich anzuziehen. Als sie in die Küche kamen, trafen sie auf zwei sichtlich geschockte Elfen, „Master Potter! Misstress Anderson! Sie speisen nicht in der Küche! Sie speisen im Esszimmer!"  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Bin ich hier der Meister oder ihr?"

Die beiden Elfen sahen ihn entsetzt an und ließen ihre Ohren hängen, „Verzeiht..."

„Stopp!" sagte Harry eindringlich, „Wir werden heute im Esszimmer speisen, aber morgen frühstücken wir in der Küche! So habt ihr nicht so viel Aufwand und ihr könnt euch zu uns setzen."

Sie nickten unsicher.

„Das Mittagessen werden wir dann im Esszimmer zu uns nehmen, wie auch das Abendessen."

„Ja, Master."

„Gut und danke." sagte Harry sanft.

„Was machen wir nun?" fragte Shania nach dem Frühstück, „Ich meine es ist gerade mal acht Uhr."

„Wir gehen einkaufen." sagte er und führte sie zum Kamin.

Er warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und die Flammen leuchteten grün auf.

„Tritt in die Flammen und sage laut und deutlich 'Winkelgasse'"

„Ich soll was?" fragte sie und sah ihn an, als wäre er nicht ganz dicht.

Harry lachte, „Zu köstlich. Aber im ernst. Hier, zieh den Umhang über! Und dann mach das, was ich dir gesagt habe!" sagte Harry.

Er zeigte es ihr, dass ihm die Flammen nichts taten.

Zögernd tat sie, was er verlangte und er zog sich selbst einen Umhang über, bevor er ihr folgte. Sie landeten in Tom's Pub. Er hatte sich seine Kapuze aufgesetzt und half Shania auf die Beine.

„Folge mir, aber versuche unauffällig zu bleiben. Ich weiß, das ist alles berauschend und neu, ok?" sagte er leise.

Sie nickte zögernd und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Als Harry den Eingang zur Winkelgasse öffnete, schnappte sie nach Luft und Harry lächelte.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?"

Sie konnte nur nicken.

„Komm, wir müssen Olivander überzeugen, dir einen Zauberstab zu geben. Du bist sechzehn, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Schade, mit siebzehn hättest du offiziell zaubern können. Na, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden."

„Aber wieso kannst du..."

„Anderer Zauberstab. Ich erkläre es später."

Kurz darauf traten sie bei Ollivander ein.

„Ah, Mr. Potter, was für eine Ehre. Und wer ist die bezaubernde Dame an ihrer Seite?"

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich ihnen aus Sicherheitsgründen nicht sagen." sagte Harry, „Sie wurde von Todessern angegriffen und ich konnte sie gerade so retten. Sie benötigt einen neuen Zauberstab."

„Aber ohne ihre Identität..." wandte Olivander ein.

„Mr. Ollivander. Sie kennen mich doch, oder? Würde ich sie hintergehen? Vertrauen sie mir nicht, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass es nur zum Schutz meiner Freundin ist?"

„Doch, natürlich Mr. Potter. Ich habe ihnen immer geglaubt." sagte Ollivander, „Aber das Ministerium..."

„Das Ministerium wollte mich wegsperren, hat mir Dementoren auf den Hals gehetzt und mir nicht geglaubt, dass Voldemort wieder da ist."

Ollivander schnappte nach Luft, als er den Namen mit solch einer Kälte ausgesprochen hörte und nickte, „Da kann ich ihnen leider nicht widersprechen. In Ordnung, sie soll ihren Zauberstab bekommen. Was hatten sie vorher für einen Zauberstab, Miss?"

„Sie hatte einen alten von ihrem Großvater, doch der ist nicht wirklich passend für sie gewesen, fürchte ich." sagte Harry.

„In Ordnung." er ließ sein magisches Maßband um sie herumwirbeln und brachte ein paar Zauberstäbe.

Es schien eine Weile zu dauern, so verwickelte Harry Mr. Ollivander in ein Gespräch, „Sagen sie, Mr. Ollivander, ich habe gelesen, dass es möglich ist, einen Zauberstab aus Metall zu formen. Warum habe ich noch nie einen solchen Zauberstab gesehen?"

„Weil das Metall sehr selten ist. Ich selbst habe nur ein kleines Stück, hier, sehen sie."

Es war ein sehr helles, fast weißes Metall mit einem leicht gelben Schimmer.

„Wie heißt es?" fragte Harry.

„Mithril."

„Oh." sagte Harry und als Ollivander nicht hinsah, führte er einen Zauber aus, welcher das Metall analysierte.

Etwas später hatte Shania endlich ihren Zauberstab.

„Erle mit den Herzfasern eines Drachen." sagte Ollivander stolz, „Gut geeignet für Angriffszauber."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." murmelte Harry und bezahlte den Zauberstab.

„Wohin nun?" fragte sie ihn aufgeregt und hakte sich wie selbstverständlich bei ihm unter.

„Drachenhaut und Schlangenzahn! Ich habe dort eine Schutzausrüstung für mich fertigen lassen und das selbe werde ich auch für dich tun. Dann brauchen wir noch die Schulbücher für dich, Grundset für Tränke, Roben, Klamotten im Allgemeinen, deinen Koffer... und wenn wir Zeit haben, noch ein Eis bei Fortescues."

Sie strahlte, doch dann schaute sie besorgt, „Wie soll ich das alles je zurückzahlen?"

„Gar nicht. Ich habe genug Geld. Womit haben deine Eltern eigentlich ihr Geld verdient?"

„Mum... sie war Buchhalterin." sagte Shania leise, doch dann strahlte sie, „Und Dad hatte das Tattoo-Studio! Er..." nun schaute sie wieder traurig, „Er hat gesagt, wenn ich sechzehn bin, darf ich mir eins aussuchen. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen."

„Hey!" munterte er sie auf, „Wie wärs, wenn wir mal nach einem magischen Tattoo schauen. Ich habe gehört, die können sich genauso bewegen, wie die Portraits in meinem Haus."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, „Ehrlich?"

„Jupp. Nun komm, wir haben noch viel zu tun."

Sie bestellten eine Schutzausrüstung für Shania und Harry kaufte ihr auch zwei Unterarmholster für ihren Zauberstab.  
„Warum zwei?"

Er grinste nur, „Wart es ab! Ich habe noch was vor."

Sie kauften alles andere und sie fanden nach einem leckeren Eis auch noch ein Tattoo-Studio. Harry zog Shania beiseite, als ein nur zu bekannter Zauberer heraustrat.

„Was ist?" flüsterte Shania, als Harry so tat, als würde er sie herzlich umarmen.

„Darf ich dich nicht umarmen?" fragte er neckisch.

Sie grinste fies, „Das Spiel können auch zwei spielen." sagte sie und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

Als sie ihn wieder ansah, schmunzelte sie, als sie seine weiten überraschten Augen sah.

„Wow." murmelte er.

„Nun, was war der eigentliche Grund?" fragte sie.

„Was? Ach so. Der Zauberer mit den langen roten Haaren ist Bill Weasley, einer derjenigen, die nach mir Ausschau halten. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss nachher noch mal kurz zu meinen Verwandten, meine Sachen holen."

„Du... du willst mich allein lassen?"

„Nur für ein paar Minuten, versprochen." sagte Harry. Er konnte nicht anders, wie unter Zwang streichelte er sanft über ihre seidenglatte Wange, „Ich werde dich nie verlassen, wenn du nicht willst, aber das ist wichtig."

„Ich vertraue dir. Nun komm! Er ist weg."

Harry nickte und sie suchten sich beide Tattoos aus.

Drei Stunden später waren sie wieder zu Hause in Godrics Hollow. Harry verschwand sofort wieder und erst nach einer halben Stunde erschien er mit einem lauten Crack wieder direkt im Wohnzimmer vor einer erschrockenen Shania.

Sie lächelte erleichtert, als sie ihn sah.

„Wow, was für eine wunderschöne weiße Eule." sagte sie.

„Ja, leider hat sie mich auch verraten." sagte Harry und erklärte ihr die Umstände.

„Aber du magst sie immer noch?"

„Natürlich. Sie war immer für mich da, ich kann ihr nur keine Post mehr anvertrauen."

„Verstehe. Was sind das für Briefe?" fragte sie.

Harry lächelte verlegen, „Erinnerst du dich, dass ich gesagt habe, dass einige Briefe von mir zurück gehalten wurden?"

Shania nickte.

„Nun ich habe meinen schwarzen Umhang angezogen und die Kapuze aufgesetzt, bin in das Zimmer appariert, hab den Zauberer, der gerade Dienst hatte betäubt und mir die Briefe genommen. Ich hab übrigens festgestellt, dass auf Hedwig ein Aufspürzauber lag und ihn entfernt. Ach, gib mir mal eben deinen Zauberstab!"

Sie reichte ihn herüber und er zauberte mit Sirius Zauberstab ein paar komplexe Sprüche, schließlich leuchtete der Stab von Shania einmal rot auf und Harry grinste, „So, der Zauberstab dachte für einen Moment du wärst siebzehn und damit hat er den Aufspürzauber für Magie Minderjähriger entfernt. Nun kannst du offiziell zaubern."

„Klasse! Danke. Und... wozu brauche ich nun zwei Zauberstabholster?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe mich mit der Erschaffung von Zauberstäben beschäftigt. Ich bin darüber gestolpert, dass es theoretisch möglich ist, einen Zauberstab herzustellen, der nicht nur halbwegs zum Zauberer passt, sondern perfekt. Er passt perfekt, weil der Kern des Zauberstabs aus der eigenen Magie des Zauberers geformt wird. Doch so weit ich weiß geht das nur mit einem Stab aus Metall. Olivander hat mir dieses sogenannte Mithril gezeigt. Ich habe einen Zwischenstopp bei einem Juwelier gemacht. Nach etwas Überzeugungsarbeit habe ich ihm zwei Blöcke Metall abgeschwatzt, von denen ich glaube, dass es sich um das mythische Mithril handelt..."

„Aber... Mithril, davon habe ich noch nie was gehört!" sagte Shania.

„Das nicht, aber vielleicht von ... Iridium? Es sieht exakt genauso aus." sagte Harry und legte die beiden Blöcke auf den Tisch.

„Und du meinst..."

„Finden wir es heraus!" Harry führte den selben Analysezauber aus und grinste, „Es ist das selbe Material. Zauberer sind wirklich zu arrogant für ihr eigenes Wohl. Es ist auch bei den Muggeln selten und nicht gerade billig, aber wir haben hier genug, dass jeder zwei Versuche hat."

„Genug davon! Die Stunde ist rum. Ich will deine Tattoos sehen, Harry!" sagte sie und warf ihm schon wieder ihren Hundeblick zu.

Harry seufzte, „Wenn du mich so anschaust, kann ich dir nichts abschlagen. Das ist unfair!"

„Ach, und wenn du mich mit deinen treuen grünen Augen anschaust geht es mir anders?"

Harry lachte nur und zog den schwarzen Umhang aus und das T-Shirt, was er darunter trug.

Dann entfernte er die Heilpflaster mit magischer Salbe über seinen beiden großen Tattoos.

Shania trat an ihn heran und fuhr sanft mit ihrem Zeigefinger über das Tribal-Tattoo, das am Hals direkt schräg unter dem Kieferknochen begann und vom Hals in verwundenen schwarzen Flammenzungen über seine inzwischen wohl definierte Schulter lief und seinen Oberarm entlang bis zum Ansatz seines Bizeps und des Trizeps.  
„Das ist soo cool! Und wenn du ein T-Shirt anhast, dann schauen die Spitzen darunter hervor." sagte sie strahlend, „Nun dreh dich um!"

Er gehorchte und sie bewunderte den magischen silbernen Drachen auf seinem Rücken. Er reckte sich gerade, breitete seine Flügel aus, dass sie fast den gesamten Rücken einnahmen und spie eine mächtige Flamme, die das schwarze Tribal berührte und als ob es in Brand gesetzt wurde, wanderte die gelb-goldene Flamme über das ganze Tribal.

„Wow, das nenne ich einen coolen Effekt. Und der Drache ist einfach fantastisch, Harry. Aber... hey, der hat ja blaue Augen." sagte sie beeindruckt.

„Ja, ich habe mich von dir inspirieren lassen." sagte Harry strahlend.

„Du... du hast das gemacht, weil ich blaue Augen habe?" fragte sie leise.

Harry nickte, „Ja..." er wurde rot, „Die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, „Danke." sagte sie leise.

„Nun du!" sagte Harry, nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte.

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg und zog ihr T-Shirt hoch. Sie entfernte die Pflaster und Harry erstarrte, als er das Tattoo sah.

Auf ihrem Rücken war ein wunderschöner goldener Phönix tätowiert. Er holte gerade seinen Kopf unter dem Flügel hervor. Er schien geschlafen zu haben. Er breitete die Flügel aus und flog etwas auf dem Rücken umher.

Dann schien er Harry direkt anzusehen und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er in einer goldenen Flamme verschwand.

„Wow... wo ist er hin?" fragte er.

Sie schaute nach unten und drehte sich grinsend um. Der Phönix saß auf ihrem flachen Bauch und schien zu singen.

„Wow, wunderschön." sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen, „Du hast ihm grüne Augen gegeben..." sagte er unsicher.

Sie lächelte und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, „Die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe." sagte sie ehrlich und in ihren blauen Augen stand Hoffnung und Zuneigung.

„Shania..." sagte Harry leise, „Ich... ich mag dich,..."

„Ich dich auch..." doch Harry unterbrach sie, indem er sanft seinen Finger auf ihre schmalen Lippen legte.

„Ich weiß. Aber du weißt, dass ich in großer Gefahr bin und du bist in noch mehr Gefahr, wenn das rauskommt."

Ihre Augen verengten sich, „Ich weiß das! Hältst du mich für schwachsinnig? Ich weiß sehr wohl, worauf ich mich einlasse! Aber das ist ja wohl meine Entscheidung, oder? Und außerdem gilt das gleiche auch für dich! Nur falls du es vergessen hast, er ist auch hinter mir her!" sagte sie aufgeregt und vorwurfsvoll.

„Autsch!" sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „Sehr temperamentvoll!"

„Dann besänftige mich!" sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen, „Und mach es wieder gut!"

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen, doch es gab keinen Zweifel, an dem was sein Herz ihm schon seit dem ersten Moment gesagt hatte, als er das erste mal in ihre Augen geschaut hatte und sie kurz darauf vor dem Apparieren in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Nicht, dass das irgendetwas an seiner Nervosität gegenüber Frauen im Allgemeinen änderte. Aber Shania hatte so etwas an sich... so etwas direktes, dem er nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und sie sanft küsste.

Bevor er sich's versah, hatten ihn zwei Arme umschlungen und an sich gezogen und Shania öffnete ihre Lippen und als er es ihr gleich tat und kurz darauf sanft ihre Zunge ihren Weg zu der seinen suchte, entfachte das in seinem inneren ein heißes Feuer der Leidenschaft.

Er starrte sie überrascht an, als sie sich etwas später lösten.

„Nun tu nicht so schüchtern!" sagte sie lachend, „Du tust gerade so, als wäre ich das erste Mädchen, das dich so küsst."

„Uhm... um ehrlich zu sein, ich hab vorher nur ein Mädchen geküsst... und nicht so!"

„Was? Du machst Witze! Du bist der Held der Zaubererwelt! Die Mädchen liegen dir sicher zu Füßen!" sagte sie schnippisch.  
„Ich steh nicht auf 'solche' Mädchen. Wenn ich einem Mädchen, mein Herz schenke, dann nur einem, das mich sieht, wie ich bin."

Sie umarmte ihn erneut sanft, „Ich sehe dich so, wie du bist."

Harry bekam erneut Hitzewallungen. Ihr T-Shirt war noch immer sehr hoch gezogen, so spürte er ihre Haut auf seiner Haut, als sie im nächsten Kuss versanken und er spürte auch sehr deutlich ihre weichen Brüste durch ihr T-Shirt auf seinem Brustkorb und er spürte, wie er reagierte und als sich Shania eng an ihn schmiegte, wurde ihm heiß und kalt. Sie musste auch spüren, dass sich etwas bei ihm regte. Das wurde offensichtlich, als ihre Hand über seinen nackten Rücken wanderte, kurz an seinem Hintern anhielt und dann nach vorn wanderte.

Harry stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, als sie ihn dort berührte und sanft begann, ihn durch seine Hose zu massieren.

„Shania! Du bringst mich um den Verstand." sagte Harry gepresst.

Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn ernst an, „Möchtest du noch warten?"

Sie wurde leicht rot, „Ich... ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, aber ich hatte schon einen Freund... und war mit ihm intim."

Harry wurde auch rot und umarmte sie beruhigend, „Was empfindest du für mich?"

„Weißt du, als ich mit ihm zusammen war, war ich verknallt und glücklich. Das war vor zwei Jahren. Ich war vierzehn und er sechzehn. Er war in Ordnung, nur hat er sich vor einem halben Jahr in eine andere verliebt. Als ich ihn verloren habe, wusste ich sicher, dass ich ihn geliebt habe."

Harry wurde langsam unsicher, sie so offen von so tiefgreifenden Gefühlen reden zu hören und das noch von ihrem Ex-Freund.

„Aber mit dir... das ist anders. Es ist, als hätte ich einen fehlenden Teil von mir in dir gefunden. Ich sehe das, obwohl ich dich erst zwei Tage kenne. Bei ihm merkte ich erst, was ich wirklich empfand, als er mich verlassen hatte. Bei dir spüre ich es jetzt schon und es ist so unendlich intensiver Harry. Was ich bei ihm nicht sicher wusste, das weiß ich bei dir ganz genau. Das ist keine Spielerei mit uns beiden, das ist kein Flirt und keine Affäre... das ist das Richtige, das Wahre... reinste Liebe."

Harry schluckte, ihm hatte sich ein Kloß im Hals gebildet.

„Ich wünschte jetzt, ich hätte noch gewartet." sagte sie leise und ein wenig enttäuscht.

Harry drückte sie fest, „Shania, ich habe nie gelernt, was Liebe ist... aber ich fühle das selbe, wie du... als wärest du ein Teil von mir, als wären wir füreinander bestimmt. Dass du schon einen anderen vor mit hattest, ist unwichtig. Das ist Vergangenheit. Was zählt, ist das hier und jetzt. Und ich denke auch, das ist keine Affäre sondern wahre Liebe. Ich möchte für immer mit dir zusammen sein."

Sie sah auf und sah ihn einmal mehr mit ihren hoffnungsvollen tiefblauen Augen an, „Wirklich? Du... du liebst mich auch?"

Es war so unglaublich für Harry zu sehen, wie viele unterschiedliche Emotionen sich in diesen blauen Augen widerspiegeln konnten. Von seinen Freunden wusste er, dass seine Augen meist verschlossen oder verbittert wirkten und nur selten wahre Freude zeigten.  
„Ja, aus tiefstem Herzen. Und ich bin bereit, wenn du dir sicher bist. Aber ich will dich zu nichts drängen, ich meine, du hast eben erst einen schweren Verlust erlitten." fügte er unsicher hinzu.

Sie strahlte und schmiegte sich einmal mehr an ihn.

„Ich bin mir sicher. Und du hast recht mit meinen Eltern. Doch sie waren beide sehr lebensfroh, Harry. Sie hätten gewollt, dass ich weiter lebe und nicht wegen ihnen in Depressionen versinke. Sicher, ich vermisse sie und es tut noch weh, doch umso mehr zehre ich aus den aufregenden neuen Gefühlen für dich." sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken wandern, während sie ihren Unterleib eng an ihn presste.

Harry's Hände wanderten nun ihren Rücken hinunter bis sie den Rand ihres T-Shirts fanden und nach einem letzten fragenden Blick in ihre Augen zog er es über ihren Kopf. Nur Minuten später fanden sie sich im großen Bett von Harrys Zimmer wieder und kamen bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr heraus. Dafür aber strahlten sie so sehr, dass sie der Morgensonne Konkurrenz machten.

„So, Harry, was machen wir nun?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Auf jeden Fall lernen und trainieren. Dann müssen wir einen Trip ins Ministerium planen und versuchen herauszufinden, ob es wirklich eine Prophezeiung über dich gibt. Und dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass du nach Hogwarts kommst, aber wenn dich Dumbledore wirklich nicht dort haben wollte, dann unter einem anderen Namen und mit einer stimmigen Hintergrundgeschichte. Vielleicht können wir ihn überzeugen, dass deine Eltern dich zu Hause unterrichtet haben und sie vor kurzem getötet wurden, was leider auch stimmt. Das würde erklären, warum du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts kommst. Aber wie kannst du genug Wissen lernen, damit du als Sechstklässlerin durchgehst?" fragte er sich.

Sie schluckte, als er ihre Eltern erwähnte und er drückte beruhigend ihre Hand.

Doch dann wurde sie entschlossen, „Wir finden einen Weg. Ich meine, wir reden hier über Magie. Gibt es da nicht einen Weg, dass du dein Wissen mit mir teilen kannst?"

„Gute Frage. Vielleicht sollten wir mal Emi fragen."

Die Elfe erschien mit einem Plopp.

Harry erklärte ihr die Situation.

„Oh, Master Potter fragt Emi um Rat! Emi ist so geehrt! Es gibt Weg für Wissen zu teilen. Doch Magie der Elfen. Elfen dürfen nicht auf Zauberer zaubern, schon gar nicht auf Master. Und Magie funktioniert nur bei Seelenpartnern."

„Seelenpartner! Das ist es." sagte Harry erfreut.

„Was?" fragte Shania verwirrt.

„Shania, in der Welt der Zauberer sind viele Mythen der Muggel Realität. Es passiert zwar selten, aber es kommt vor, dass sich Seelenverwandte finden! Erinnerst du dich an gestern? Wir beide hatten das Gefühl, als wäre der andere ein Teil von uns."

Sie nickte mit leuchtenden Augen, „Und du meinst, wir könnten wirklich Seelenpartner sein?"

„Sicher, es ist noch etwas früh für eine solche Einschätzung. Ich meine, wir kennen uns jetzt... drei Tage?" fragte er grinsend.

Sie lachte und nickte.

„Aber es ergibt einen Sinn. Emi, kannst du das herausfinden, ob wir Seelenpartner sind, meine ich?"

Sie nickte zögerlich, „Emi kann herausfinden... mit Zauber."

Harry rollte mit den Augen, „Emi, ich erlaube dir, den Zauber auf uns auszuführen!"

Sie nickte und begann in einer fremden sehr melodiösen Sprache zu sprechen. Ein Schauer rannte über die beiden Teenager und schließlich formte sich ein goldenes Band zwischen ihnen.

Die kleine Elfe strahlte, „Sie sind Seelenpartner und... Master und Mistress haben den Bund schon komplettiert." sagte sie ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.

Harry und Shania wurden rot, sie konnten sich sehr gut vorstellen, was die Elfe damit meinte.

„Dann führe den Wissenstransfer bitte durch, Emi!" sagte Harry.

Emi nickte, „Ja, Master Potter. Aber Mistress Anderson muss lernen auch praktisch, genau wie Master Potter muss lernen praktisch Wissen von Mistress. Wissenstausch beidseitig."

Harry nickte ernst, „Genial, so kann ich schneller fechten lernen. Was kannst du sonst noch so?"

Sie grinste, „Nun, kannst du Tanzen?"

„Ich? Ähm, nein?"

„Na, dann bist du in Nullkommanichts ein perfekter Ballettänzer."

Harry starrte sie ungläubig an, „Du machst Witze oder?"

„Nein, im Ernst! Mein Dad hat mir den Schwertkampf beigebracht und er sagte, das Ballet würde meinen Gleichgewichtssinn und meine Beweglichkeit verbessern. Aber sei unbesorgt, ich kann auch die Standard-Tänze."

Harry seufzte, „Ballet! Aber was soll's. Es spielt keine Rolle und wenn ich anschließend stricken könnte! Du musst lernen zu zaubern!"

Sie grinste, „Stricken kann ich nicht. Aber Häkeln."

Harry stöhnte, „Schluss! Aus! Das will ich gar nicht wissen! Emi! Ich gestatte dir erneut zu zaubern!"

Sie nickte, „Besser ihr liegt nebeneinander. Wird schwindlig machen und leichte Übelkeit. Danach besser schlafen, lange schlafen. Sehr anstrengend für Geist." sagte Emi besorgt.

„Na dann, wieder auf ins Bett." sagte Harry vergnügt.

Emi rief Hank dazu und sie sprachen den nötigen Zauber gemeinsam. Harry und Shania hielten sich an den Händen und schauten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen bevor sie die Wirkung des Zaubers spürten und eine Flut von Bildern, Tönen und Wissen auf die beiden einströmte. Dann versank die Welt für sie in Dunkelheit.

* * *

AN: Danke für all eure reviews und macht fleißig weiter so! 

musashi47: Sorry, aber das mit dem updaten hat nix mit der Anzahl der geschriebenen Seiten zu tun. Denk dran, ich lade mehrere Stories parallel hoch und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, selbst das Hochladen kostet Zeit, zumindest, wenn man versucht auf die Fragen der Leser einzugehen. Nebenbei muss man ja auch irgendwann schreiben, alles in allem finde ich fast nur am Wochenende Zeit. Außerdem möchten wir euch ja auch ein wenig Zeit geben, damit ihr die reviews schreiben könnt ;-)

weide leseratte: Danke für dieses nette review. Ich versuche deinen Vorstellungen für die Story auch weiter gerecht zu werden, damit du viel Spaß beim Lesen hast. Ah, eigentlich darf ich ja nicht 'ich' sagen, denn ich arbeite nicht allein an dieser Storie. Viel lob gehört Lonelyloner und Smile.

werder: Huh? Ich schreib doch an den anderen weiter (einzige Ausnahme ist momentan KdM) und auch Remise geht weiter. Keine Sorge. Nächstes Kap ist bald on.

Schokki: Abwarten und lesen würde ich sagen ;-)

Condor: Sorry, irgendwie kriege ich das nicht hin, dass Harrys Partnerin stärker ist als er. Ich musste mir sogar schon anhören, ich wäre ein Macho, weil ich Harry immer so beschützend (und mächtiger) gegenüber seinen Partnerinnen mache und seine Partnerinnen sich förmlich in seine 'starken Arme werfen' und so weiter. Nun, ich denke zumindest mental habe ich das Problem bei Dark Witch gelöst, Bella lässt sich nicht von Harry unterkriegen ;-) Schade, dass du die nicht lesen kannst. Jupp, das ist das Resultat von Lonelyloners Rev. Und Harry und Shania werden gleichstark sein, jeder mit seinen Stärken und Schwächen (ich hofffe, ich bekomme das hin)


	4. Enthüllungen und Überraschungen

**Kapitel 4 – Enthüllungen und Überraschungen**

**Der Orden des Phönix**

Währenddessen wurde in London ein Notfalltreffen des Ordens einberufen.

„Albus, was ist los?" fragte Molly besorgt. So niedergeschlagen hatte sie den alten Zauberer noch nie gesehen.

Dumbledore riss sich zusammen und eröffnete erst mal das Treffen.

„Gestern abend wurde ein Angriff in Arabellas Haus durchgeführt."

„Was? Ist ihr was passiert?" fragte Hermine sofort besorgt.

Beide, Ron und Hermine waren schon seit Beginn des letzten Schuljahres regelmäßig bei den Treffen des Ordens dabei, obwohl Harry nichts davon wusste. Doch er würde es früh genug erfahren.

„Nein. Sie hat nicht mal was davon gemerkt. Der Angriff erfolgte gezielt im Spezialzimmer!" sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Was? Aber wer außerhalb des Ordens wusste davon?" fragte Ron und warf Snape einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Niemand, dachten wir jedenfalls. Ein unbekannter ist in das Haus appariert, hat Hodge betäubt, bevor er überhaupt bemerkt hat, was passierte, sich die abgelehnten Briefe geschnappt und ist verschwunden. Er muss genau gewusst haben wo sich die Briefe befanden und er musste sogar wissen, wo Hodge gesessen hat, wenn er so schnell zaubern konnte, dass Hodge nicht reagieren konnte. Mehr ist nicht passiert. Auf bloßen Verdacht hin, habe ich die Wache befragt, die heute vor Harrys Haus Dienst hatte, doch sie hat nichts bemerkt. Heute Nachmittag hat mich mein ungutes Gefühl dazu bewogen, selbst nach dem rechten zu sehen. Harry war nicht mehr da. All seine Sachen sind weg. Das einzig merkwürdige ist, dass alle unsere Briefe ungeöffnet dort lagen, achtlos in eine Ecke geworfen."

„Was? Was ist mit den Zaubern?" fragte Snape.

„Zaubern? Was für Zaubern?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Die, welche ihn beruhigen sollten und im Zaum halten." sagte Ron abfällig.

Hermine sah Ron entsetzt an. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst, aber sie wusste, es war besser jetzt zu schweigen. Sie würde mit Harry reden müssen. Er war es schließlich, der ihr im ersten Jahr das Leben gerettet hatte, nicht Dumbledore und sein Orden. Mentale Beeinflussung durch Zauber war illegal und unmoralisch. Doch sie wusste sehr genau, dass sie mit mehr als nur Ablehnung im Orden zu rechnen hatte, sollte sie jetzt dagegen aufbegehren. Nur von Ron war sie enttäuscht, dass er das trotz ihrer so langen Beziehung, die schon seit über einem Jahr bestand, verschwiegen hatte.

„Was nun?" fragte Molly besorgt, „Wie finden wir ihn?"

„Was ist mit Hedwig?" fragte Ron, „Sie hatte doch einen Aufspürzauber, oder nicht?"

Erneut war Hermine überrascht, der Rotschopf war offenbar weit mehr involviert, als die meisten anderen. Selbst Molly schaute überrascht.

„Der Zauber wurde aufgehoben." seufzte Dumbledore, „Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo Harry ist. Selbst mit Suchzaubern habe ich ihn nicht gefunden und Fawkes weigert sich, ihn zu suchen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, wenn Fawkes sich weigerte, hatte das nicht mehr viel mit Kampf für das Gute zu tun, denn Fawkes war immer für das Gute zu haben. Sie würde sehr vorsichtig sein und mal mit Ginny reden. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm auch Briefe geschrieben hatte und sie hatte im Gegensatz zu ihnen Antworten bekommen.

„Wenn Fawkes nicht nach ihm sucht, heißt das doch, dass es ihm gut geht, oder?" fragte Molly.

„Sicher. Aber das ist nicht genug! Wir müssen ihn im Auge behalten! Seine Sicherheit hat oberste Priorität." Sagte Dumbledore hart.

„Gut, wir werden die Augen offen halten." sagte Dumbledore nach ein paar Sekunden, „Es gibt noch mehr beunruhigende Neuigkeiten. Severus?"

Snape räusperte sich: „Der dunkle Lord sucht nach der Erbin von Morgana."

Deutlich war zu hören, wie die Zauberer des Ordens nach Luft schnappten.

„Niemand weiß, warum er das tut oder warum er so sicher ist, dass es überhaupt eine 'sie' ist." erklärte Snape, „Fakt ist nur, dass er sie sucht und dass er schon mehrere Familien ausgelöscht hat."

„Das passt zu einem neuen Fall." sagte Shaklebolt nachdenklich, „Vor drei Tagen gab es einen Todesserüberfall auf eine Muggelfamilie. Die Eltern sind tot, ein Mädchen wird vermisst."

Dumbledore schoss herum, „Wie hieß das Mädchen?"

„Hmm, Sha... irgendwas. Die Familie hieß Anderson." murmelte Shacklebolt.

„Shania Anderson?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja genau das war es."

„Oh Merlin!" seufzte Dumbledore, „Severus, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er sie hat?"

„Nein! Sein Auftrag war eindeutig. Sofort töten, lautete der Befehl."

„Dann habe ich möglicherweise einen großen Fehler gemacht." sagte Dumbledore.

„Warum?" fragte Molly.

„Weil ich verhindert habe, dass sie einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommt. Sie ist als Muggel aufgewachsen. Ich wusste, dass die Familie von Morgana abstammt, obwohl niemand weiß, ob sie auch das magische Erbe antreten wird. Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen und habe deshalb der sehr wahrscheinlich dunklen Hexe die Schule verwehrt."

„Warum haben sie dann Malfoy auf die Schule gelassen?" fragte Ron.

„Weil Mr. Malfoy von seinem magischen Erbe weiß und von Hogwarts. Sie hatte von ihrem magischen Erbe keine Ahnung und selbst zufällige Magie in ihrer Umgebung war extrem gering."

„Noch etwas ist merkwürdig, Albus." sagte Shaklebolt.

„Was?"

„Severus, wieviele Todesser schickt er auf solche Missionen?"

„Vier."

„Nun, wir haben in dem Haus vier Todesser gefunden, alle tot." sagte Shaklebolt.

„WAS?" fuhr Snape auf.

„Ja, sie wurden definitiv verzaubert, einer war noch in magischen Fesseln und ein sehr starker Zauber noch dazu. Es brauchte drei Auroren, um den Fesselzauber aufzuheben. Einer war betäubt, einer hat sich den Schädel an einer Wand eingeschlagen. Der wurde vorher von einem starken Knüppelzauber getroffen. Vermutlich war der ein Unfall."

„Aber wieso sind sie dann tot?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Oh, die anderen drei wurden durch ein Schwert getötet." sagte Shaklebolt, „Einer geköpft, zwei erstochen."

Hermine schluckte und wurde blass.

„Sehr merkwürdig. Und von dem Mädchen fehlt jede Spur?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Albus. Wir haben sie nicht weiter gesucht. Wir haben keine Angaben, außer ihren Namen, nicht mal ein Foto, nichts. Und wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass sie ein Muggel ist und die sind nahezu unaufspürbar."

„Ich weiß." seufzte Dumbledore, „Hat irgendjemand Informationen, die uns weiter helfen könnten?" fragte Dumbledore.

Hermine hatte ein zwei Spuren, hielt sich aber zurück. Sie würde mal ernsthaft mit Ginny reden.

Genau das tat sie auch, kurz nach dem das Treffen beendet worden war. Sie ging zu Ginny, die gelangweilt an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeitete.

„Hi Hermine." sagte sie und packte ihre Schriftrollen weg.

Ron und Hermine hatten eine Ausnahmegenehmigung zum Zaubern erhalten, dennoch war Ginny ziemlich überrascht, als Hermine Schutzzauber gegen das Abhören sprach und sogar gegen die Langziehohren.

„Hermine! Was ist los?"

„Ginny, ich brauche jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort von dir und mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass wir Harry hintergangen haben. Bis heute habe ich jedoch geglaubt, es wäre zu seinem besten. Doch als sie gesagt haben, dass auf unseren Briefen Zauber liegen, die ihn und seine Stimmung beeinflussen sollen, bin ich aufgewacht. Und das schlimmste daran ist, dass Ron davon weiß!" sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

Ginny war furios, „Ron steckt da drin? Dieser Bastard! Was findest du nur an dem?"

„Ich liebe ihn." sagte Hermine leise.

Ginny seufzte, „Ich wusste nicht, dass die Briefe verhext sind, doch ich wusste, dass er eure Briefe nicht liest. Was ist los? Wenn du mir das sagst, sage ich dir, was ich weiß."

„Er ist verschwunden." sagte Hermine traurig.

„Hmm... wisst ihr, ob es ihm gut geht?" fragte Ginny.

„Ich denke schon. Fawkes weigert sich, ihn zu suchen. Wenn er in Gefahr wäre, dann wäre der Phönix schon auf der Suche nach ihm." sagte Hermine sicher.

Ginny atmete erleichtert aus, „Merlin sei dank."

Hermine lächelte leicht, „Du magst ihn immer noch, oder?"

Ginny lächelte gequält, „Ja. Aber wehe, du sagst ihm was!" drohte sie, „Nun schieß los! Was willst du von mir? Ich meine, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass ich nicht sehr gut auf dich zu sprechen bin und noch weniger Harry."

„Ich weiß. Wenn ich kann, werde ich es wieder gut machen. Ich weiß, dass du ihm geschrieben hast und wenn er dir geantwortet hat, heißt das, deine Briefe waren nicht verzaubert. Aber dennoch werden sie vom Orden gelesen, das sage ich dir gleich."

„Ich weiß." sagte Ginny böse.

„Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld." sagte Hermine abwehrend.

„Das weiß ich! Aber du wusstest davon und hast weder mir noch Harry davon erzählt."

Hermine nickte in Scham, „Ich weiß. Du hattest vor ein paar Tagen mal beiläufig erwähnt, dass Luna ihm regelmäßig schreibt."

„Luna! Was ist mit ihren Briefen?" fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

„Exakt. Ich habe ein wenig darüber gehört, wer zumindest regelmäßig versucht, ihm zu schreiben und Luna war definitiv nicht dabei." sagte Hermine.

Ginny dachte nach, dann schmunzelte sie.

„Was? Was ist?" fragte Hermine.

Ginny musterte Hermine ernst.

„Wie kann ich dir mit dieser Information trauen?"

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde nichts sagen." sagte Hermine ehrlich.

„Gut, ich möchte wissen, was du mit dieser Info willst."

„Ich will ihm einen Brief schreiben und alles offen legen. Wenn du willst, lies ihn!" sagte Hermine.

Ginny starrte sie an, „Du willst den Orden verraten?"

„Harry hat mich gerettet vor dem Troll, nicht der Orden. Gut, Ron war ebenfalls daran beteiligt, ein Grund, warum ich ihn liebe, aber Ron ist nicht der Orden."

Ginny lächelte, „Gut. Du kennst doch Luna, sie ist immer etwas außergewöhnlich."

„Sicher." sagte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen.

„Verurteile sie nicht vorschnell! Sie ist sehr intelligent, vielleicht sogar intelligenter als du und sie sieht mehr, als alle anderen. Jedenfalls, kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Luna eine gewöhnliche Eule benutzt?"

„Nein! Aber... was dann?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Sie hat einen Jagdfalken, sie hat ihn selbst aufgezogen und abgerichtet. Er ist ihr extrem treu ergeben, treuer als Hedwig zu Harry."

Hermine seufzte, „Hedwig... sie wurde von Hagrid speziell abgerichtet. Sie bringt jeden Brief an und von Harry zuerst durch den Check."

„IHR VERRÄTER!" rief Ginny.

„Ich weiß." sagte Hermine nun mit feuchten Augen, „Obwohl ich glaube, dass Harry das inzwischen weiß, werde ich ihm auch das sagen."

„Besser ist das!" fauchte Ginny wütend.

„Er ist also schnell genug, um Flüchen auszuweichen und wenn er ihr wirklich so ergeben ist, wie du sagst, dann könnte er das Umlenkungsfeld durchbrechen. Vermutlich ist es das. Ginny, ich werde niemandem etwas davon sagen. Ich weiß, dass nur unsere Post an Harry gefilzt wird. Würdest du Luna einen Brief von mir weiter reichen?"

„Wenn ich ihn lesen kann und du ihn vor meinen Augen auf Zauber prüfst, dann ja, nein, noch besser. Du schreibst ihn hier und jetzt. Vielleicht kommen sie auch ohne deine Hilfe auf mich, besser dann ist alles schon gelaufen."

Hermine nickte eifrig und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Ich werde ihn verzaubern, Ginny." sagte Hermine.

„Was?..."

„Ich will ihn tarnen, so dass nur er ihn lesen kann. Ich verschlüssle ihn mit dem Kennwort der Marauder."

Ginny nickte und grinste.

Als Hermine fertig war, stand nur ein Satz darauf: „Eine ehrliche Entschuldigung, von einer Freundin, die einmal dachte, unser Band wäre so eng wie das der Marauder."

Ginny grinste teuflisch, „Gib mal her! Du brauchst einen Fürsprecher..."

Sie schrieb drunter, „Bitte lies den Brief! Deine Gin-Gin"

Am nächsten Vormittag waren Harry und Shania schwer beim Zaubertraining.

„Du machst dich echt gut, Shania. Du beherrscht jeden Zauber aus unserem gemeinsamen Wissensschatz perfekt und auf Anhieb. Nun versuch den Patronus!"

Sie konzentrierte sich und schwang den Zauberstab: „Expecto Patronum!"

Dichter weißer Nebel bildete sich vor ihrem Zauberstab.

„Hmm... Harry, was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

„Versuche dich an den Zauber zu erinnern." sagte Harry eindringlich.

„Der Gedanke! Aber es war eine schöne Erinnerung."

„Es reicht nicht, Shania. Es muss ein Gedanke sein, der dich wirklich glücklich macht, wenn du auch nur an ihn denkst." sagte Harry und küsste sie.

Sie grinste, „Nun, das wäre ein solcher Gedanke." sagte sie und rief laut: „Expecto Patronum!"

Eine große Wolke brach aus ihrem Zauberstab und ein Drache mit fünf Meter Breite formte sich und raste durch die Luft.

„Wow... der Drache... das... das ist mein..." stammelte Harry.

„Dein Tattoo." sagte Shania und umarmte Harry fest.

„Das bringt mich auf eine Idee..." er zog seinen Zauberstab und dachte an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht... „Expecto Patronum!" donnerte er und diesmal war es kein Hirsch der aus dem Zauberstab schoss, sondern ein gewaltiger Phönix mit strahlend blauen Augen und er zog eine Spur von silbernen Funken hinter sich her, als er eine Schleife durch die Luft zog bevor er sich auflöste.  
„Soviel dazu." sagte Harry glücklich, „Unser Seelenband muss meine Form geändert haben."

Sie küssten sich erneut, doch wurden vom Kreischen eines Falken unterbrochen.

Vorsichtig prüfte Harry die zwei Briefe. Einer war verzaubert, doch es war kein Manipulationszauber. Es schien eine Verschleierung zu sein und eine komplexe noch dazu.

Er las zuerst Lunas Brief. Er war extrem kurz.

„Was ist?" fragte Shania.

„Luna schreibt nur, dass der Brief von Hermine ist und Hermine Ginny gebeten hat, Luna diesen Brief zum Weiterleiten zu geben. Und auf dem Brief schreibt Ginny, ich solle ihn lesen..."

„Dann lies ihn!" sagte Shania.

Harry las den Satz von Hermine und Shania las ihn über seine Schulter, „Was bedeutet das?"

„Das sagt mir, wie ich ihn entschlüsseln kann..." sagte Harry und tippte ihn mit dem Zauberstab an. Dann sagte er; „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."

Der Text verschwamm und formte die Worte: „Danke, für diese Chance!" bevor der Text wieder verschwamm und einen langen dicht beschriebenen Text bildete.

„Wow, da scheint sich aber jemand was von der Seele reden zu wollen." murmelte Shania, „Soll ich dich allein..."

„Nein! Bleib bei mir." sagte Harry und setzte sich auf eine Bank in dem schönen blühenden Garten.

Shania setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte.

Dann begannen sie zu lesen.

„Wow, sie hat wirklich alles aufgedeckt, sogar, dass sie zaubern können und ... dass sie ein Paar sind. Aber Ron scheint noch tiefer drin zu stecken, als die anderen." sagte Shania nachdenklich.

„Dumbledore hat ihm sicher irgendwas versprochen, Ruhm, Geld oder beides. Ron könnte von Anfang an drin stecken, schon vom ersten Schuljahr. Hermine hat Dumbledore sicher nur als Bonus genommen, nachdem wir sie gerettet haben." murmelte Harry ernst.

„Was denkst du nun über sie?" fragte Shania.

„Ich bin noch nicht sicher. Aber es klingt ehrlich und aufrichtig. Ich werde die Situation im Auge behalten." sagte Harry.

„Du brauchst Freunde, Harry." sagte Shania, doch dann wurden ihre Augen hart, „Es wäre zudem nicht schlecht, wenn du einen Spion im Orden hättest. Ich meine, sie hat sogar die Information über mich in den Brief geschrieben, obwohl das nichts mit dir zu tun hat."

Harry grinste, „Hat es schon, doch das wissen sie nicht. Das bringt uns zu einem anderen Problem, Shania. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich ins Ministerium, wenn sie nun über dich bescheid wissen."

Sie nickte, „Wie wäre es mit morgen?"

„Zeitig in der Frühe, wenn noch nicht viel los ist. Wir gehen ganz offiziell rein, und dann schleichen wir uns nach unten."

„Harry, wenn sie die Prophezeiungen so sammeln, dass nur die Betroffenen sie berühren können, muss es möglich sein, sie ganz offiziell einzusehen. Niemand würde damit rechnen, dass wir einfach rein gehen und nach ihr fragen. Bevor sie überhaupt realisieren wer wir sind, sind wir wieder weg." sagte Shania.

„Du bist ganz schön verschlagen. Das könnte sogar funktionieren."

So fanden sie sich am nächsten Morgen im Ministerium wieder. Sicherheitshalber hatten beide ihre Koffer dabei und ihre komplette Ausrüstung. Harry hatte das Trainingsgerät nicht mal ausgepackt, es war in dem Koffer aufgebaut worden. Auch die wichtigsten Bücher waren dort drinnen. Harry hatte es nicht für wahrscheinlich gehalten, doch er wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein, auch darauf, dass sie Godrics Hollow fluchtartig verlassen mussten. So trugen sie beide alles bei sich und sie waren einfach zum offiziellen Apparationspunkt appariert. Ein paar Meter daneben befand sich das Empfangsbüro und eine automatische Stimme fragte: „Name und Ziel des Besuches?"

Shania wollte was sagen, doch Harry grinste und sagte: „Die Erbin von Morgana Le Fey und Begleitung. Wir wollen uns nach einer Prophezeiung erkundigen."

Zwei Marken rutschten aus einem Schlitz.

„Das dürfte wohl deine sein." sagte Harry lachend und händigte ihr eine silberne Marke auf der Stand: „Erbin von Morgana Le Fey. Prophezeiung."

„Zeig mal deine."

Darauf stand nur: „Begleitung. Prophezeiung."

„Sind die nicht ganz dicht? Da können sie sich das auch ganz sparen." sagte Shania.

„Hey. Das ist das Ministerium für Magie! Da wundert einen gar nichts." sagte Harry und zog sie zum Fahrstuhl.

Sie landeten in dem runden Raum, doch diesmal erwarteten sie eine Wache.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" grollte der Auror.

Shania trat vor und sagte arrogant, dass sie Malfoy Konkurrenz gemacht hätte „Ich bin die Nachfahrin von Morgana le Fey und ich bin hier, um eine mich betreffende Prophezeiung zu sehen."

Der junge Auror sah sie unsicher an und begann nervös mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen.

„Sie ist ungefährlich." sagte Harry, lächelte und schob seine Haare aus seiner Stirn etwas zur Seite.

Der Auror schnappte nach Luft, „Mister Potter! Selbstverständlich, ich werde sofort jemanden holen."

Harry hatte zu tun, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

„Angeber." murmelte Shania.

„Wenn es ausnahmsweise mal hilft." sagte Harry leicht verärgert, doch sie grinste nur.

Zehn Minuten später wurden sie von einem Unspeakable zu den langen Regalen geführt, die mit weißen Glas-Globen gefüllt waren.  
„Machen sie diesmal keinen Schaden, Mr. Potter!" warnte ihn der Mann mittleren Alters.

„Ich? Sie verwechseln da was. Das war Voldemort und seine Lakaien."

„Sicher doch. Die Erbin von Morgana Le Fey, ja? So, so. Nun, wir werden es wissen, wenn sie die Prophezeiung sehen. Wenn sie diese berühren können, dann sind sie die, die behaupten zu sein. Ich muss sagen, dass sie ausgerechnet zusammen mit Mr. Potter hier auftauchen..."

Harry grollte, „Ich hoffe, sie wissen, was Verschwiegenheit bedeutet. Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt, weder Voldemort, noch Dumbledore."

„Ich versichere ihnen, ich bin verschwiegen."

„Was ist mit dem Grünschnabel von Auror?" fragte Harry.

„Oh, die vergessen alles, sobald ihre Schicht zu Ende ist. Hier ist zu viel Top-Secret-Forschung als dass man einem jungen 'Grünschnabel' wie sie so schön sagten, damit vertrauen könnte. Das schließt auch etwaige Besucher mit ein."

„Gut zu wissen." sagte Harry, „Wer steht noch auf der Prophezeiung?"

„Der Erbe Merlins... ich denke, es geht um einen Kampf zwischen den beiden."

Harry und Shania sahen sich an und lachten, „Oh, ich denke eher nicht."

Schließlich landeten sie vor dem Regal.

„Nehmen sie die Kugel in die Hand und tippen sie diese einfach mit ihrem Zauberstab an. Nur sie können die Prophezeiung sehen." erklärte der Unspeakable.

Shania tat wie ihr geheißen und der Unspeakable schnappte nach Luft, als er sah, dass sie die Kugel tatsächlich aus dem Regal nehmen konnte.

Ihre Augen wurden für ein paar Minuten glasig, als sie die Prophezeiung vernahm. Dann schmunzelte sie und warf sie Harry zu, „Hier, schau mal rein!"

Der Unspeakable schnappte nach Luft, „NICHT!"

Als Harry sie locker fing und mit seinem Zauberstab berührte und ebenso kurz glasige Augen bekam, starrte er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ungläubig an.

„Wie ist das möglich?" stammelte der Mann.

„Harry sagte so was von wegen, die Unspeakables wären die Creme de la Creme der Zauberer. Denken sie nach!"

„Was? Wie... oh Merlin!"

„Merlin, sehr nahe dran." sagte Shania und lachte.

„Der Erbe Merlins!"

„Sagen sie, wo wir schon mal hier sind, gibt es andere Prophezeiungen über ihn oder den Erben Gryffindors?" fragte Shania beiläufig.

„Was... sagen sie nicht..."

„Ich sage gar nichts. Ich habe nur eine Frage gestellt."

„Nein, gibt es nicht." seufzte der Unspeakable.

Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre und schmunzelte ebenso, als er die Prophezeiung zurück ins Regal legte.

„Darf ich fragen, was darin gesagt wird?"

„Nichts, was wir nicht schon wüssten. Sie besagt, dass der Erbe Merlins seine Seelenpartnerin finden muss, denn allein wird er nicht gegen die Dunkelheit bestehen. Sollte seine Seelenpartnerin sterben bevor der Bund der Seelen geschlossen ist, wird der Erbe Merlins selbst zur Dunkelheit."

„Was hat die Erbin Morganas damit zu tun?" fragte der Unspeakable misstrauisch, „Oder steht sie für die Dunkelheit?"

„Ich kann ihnen das leider nicht offenbaren." sagte Harry vorsichtig, „Was noch erwähnt wird ist, dass er ohne ihre Hilfe nicht die Reise auf der Suche nach dem Wissen antreten kann und ohne ihre Hilfe, ihm auch nicht das nötige Wissen von der Dunkelheit gegen die Dunkelheit gewährt wird... was auch immer das heißen mag."

„Sehr kryptisch. Darf ich fragen, ob sie ihre Seelenpartnerin gefunden haben?" fragte der Unspeakable.

Harry schmunzelte nur, „Ich denke nicht, dass ich selbst zur Dunkelheit werde."

Der Unspeakable nickte und lächelte, „Ich gratuliere ihnen. Nicht viele finden ihre Seelenpartnerin."

Der Auror kam herein gestolpert, „Sir, Professor Dumbledore ist draußen. Er sucht nach Mr. Potter."

Harry grollte, „Sagte er irgendwas von der Erbin Morganas?"

„Nein, Mr. Potter."

„Umso besser... Obliviate!"

Harry drehte sich zu dem Unspeakable, „Sie erlauben?"

Der Unspeakable seufzte, „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie plötzlich gegenüber Dumbledore so misstrauisch sind, doch ich erlaube mir kein Urteil über sie. Sie haben sehr offen mit mir geredet. Können sie den Block mit einem Passwort versehen?"

„Beherrschen sie Okklumentik?"

„Sicher. Aber das ist nicht nötig, wenn sie die Erinnerung an den Block ebenfalls löschen. Das Passwort ist Einstein. Meine Frau nennt mich andauernd so, sie ist ein Muggel und Wissenschaftlerin. Sie weiß, dass ich eine Art Wissenschaftler der Zauberer bin. So ist das mein Spitzname und sie nennt mich mindestens einmal am Tag so. Auf diese Weise wird der Block ganz automatisch aufgehoben."

Harry grinste, „Sie gefallen mir. Obliviate laceus Einstein."

Dann sah er Shania an, „Besser wir verdrücken uns."

„Man kann nicht aus dem oder ins Ministerium apparieren." sagte Shania.

„Sicher, aber man kann innerhalb der Schutzzauber apparieren. Wir verziehen uns zum Eingang und gehen normal raus. Die können am Apparationspunkt sonst feststellen, wohin wir gegangen sind."

„Du bist gut informiert."

„Sicher ich habe mich vorbereitet. Gib mir deine Hand!"  
Sie nahm seine Hand und unterstützte seine Apparation passiv. Sie hatten gelernt, so zu apparieren, dass einer aktiv und der andere passiv apparierte. So sparte der aktive die extreme Energie, die man aufbringen musste, um jemanden mitzunehmen.

Sekunden später platzte Dumbledore in den Raum.

„Wo ist Mr. Potter?" bellte Dumbledore.

„Was? Wer?" fragte der junge Auror verwirrt.

„Eben war er noch hier." murmelte der Unspeakable.

„Was? Wo ist er hin?"

„Ich ... er ist appariert, Mr. Dumbledore." sagte der Unspeakable.

„Aber das ist nicht möglich. Er war nicht allein! Wer war bei ihm?" sagte Dumbledore mühsam beherrscht, „Und was wollte er hier?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." sagte der Unspeakable und aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund, fand er es amüsant, dass Dumbledore sich so aufregte. Erst später am Abend, als ihn seine Frau mit einem Kuss und seinem Spitznamen begrüßte, würde er herausfinden, was es mit diesem Gefühl auf sich hatte und aus für seine Frau unerfindlichen Gründen, würde er mit dem Kuss anfangen, schallend zu lachen.

Dumbledore stürmte furios aus dem Raum, doch dann drehte er sich um, „Gibt es eine Prophezeiung über Mister Potter?"

„Nur, die, welche vor kurzem zerstört wurde, Sir." sagte der Unspeakable.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Dumbledore und verließ das Appartment.

Er würde ein weiteres Notfalltreffen des Ordens einberufen, doch niemand würde ihm was neues sagen können. Er untersuchte auch den Eingangsbereich, doch dort war Harry Potter nicht mal registriert worden und auch nicht sein Zauberstab. Da er sich nur auf Harry konzentrierte, verpasste er den Eintrag über die Erbin von Morgana Le Fey und damit den wichtigsten aller Hinweise, denn der hätte ihm auch verraten, was die beiden gesucht hatten.

Harry und Shania jedoch spazierten lachend durch die Winkelgasse. Harry trug wieder seine Kapuze, dass ihn niemand erkannte. Shania hatte weniger Sorgen. Sie trug nur eine leichte Robe und ihre langen schwarzen Haare wehten in der leichten Sommerbrise.

So waren sie sehr überrascht, als sie plötzlich von Todessern angegriffen wurden.

Harry sprang zur Seite und riss Shania mit sich um, als zwei Todesflüche über sie hinweg rasten. Augenblicklich brach Chaos in der Winkelgasse aus.

Harry und Shania betäubten schnell hintereinander vier Todesser, doch es waren noch mindestens ein Dutzend mehr.

Harrys Kapuze war durch den Sprung herunter gerutscht und für einen Moment erstarrten die Todesser, als sie ihn sahen.

„Potter! Was für eine nette Zugabe... AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry wich aus und traf den Todesser mit einem Reductor.

Blut lief aus seinem Mund, als er leblos und mit gebrochenen Augen zu Boden sackte.

Doch dann wurde Harry selbst von einem Crucio getroffen und er ging zu Boden. Er sah Dumbledore auf sich zu rennen, dann spürte er, wie Shania ihn umfasste und eng an sich zog, „Harry! Bitte verlass mich nicht!" flehte sie.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper, der Crucio war mächtig gewesen.

Doch noch war er bei Bewusstsein, als er hörte, wie Shania flehte: „Ich wünschte, wir wären zu Hause..." Harry spürte, wie rohe ungezügelte Magie sich um Shania aufbaute, „... oh ich wünschte wir wären zu Hause."

Plötzlich fühlte er sich, als würde sein Körper zerrissen und alles wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

Die Todesser wurden von einer gewaltigen Druckwelle umgeworfen, dann disapparierten sie augenblicklich.

Dumbledore erreichte den Platz Sekunden später, doch er fand nur einen rauchenden Kreis verbrannten Bodens, wo er Harry zu Boden gehen gesehen hatte.

„HARRY!" rief er verzweifelt.

Das Treffen des Ordens war nach dem Ereignis dementsprechend dramatischer.

Hermine hatte gerade einen Brief von Harry erhalten, natürlich über Luna und Ginny.

_Hi Hermine,_

_ich will nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden. Ihr habt mich verraten und mich tiefer verletzt, als ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Das einzige, was ich noch nicht wusste, war, dass du mit Ron gehst. Aber das ist nur noch die Krönung. Ich meine ich habe nichts dagegen, aber dass ihr das vor mir verheimlicht... herzlichen Dank. Was Ron und den Rest des Ordens angeht, die können mir den Buckel runterrutschen. Ich habe inzwischen neue Freunde, nicht Leute, die mich nur benutzen wollen. Vielleicht findest du ja irgendwann heraus, was Rons Gewinn an dem Deal ist. Ich hoffe nur, es bricht DIR nicht das Herz. Was dich angeht... wir sind keine Freunde mehr, sicher nicht. Vertrauen kann ich dir auf keinen Fall mehr. Doch ich höre auf den Rat einer Freundin und diese sagte mir, ich solle erst mal abwarten, wie du wirklich zu mir stehst. Das werde ich also tun. Schreib mir erst mal nicht mehr, ich möchte nicht, dass du auffliegst, ich weiß sehr wohl, was du riskiert hast und das deute ich als ersten Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Den Rest wird die Zukunft zeigen. Wenn du mich überzeugst, können wir vorsichtig von vorn anfangen._

_Harry._

_P.S.: der Brief wird sich vernichten, wenn du ihn beendet hast, oder jemand anders ihn liest... also, wirf ihn besser auf den Boden!  
_

Hermine ließ das Pergament fallen und keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn es war Asche, bevor es den Boden berührte.

Sie war betrübt, aber auch erleichtert. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie mehr erhalten, als sie wirklich verdient hatte.

Kaum war das Pergament zu Asche verbrannt, platzte Ron in das Zimmer, „Hermine, Notfalltreffen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie rannte hinunter.

„Freunde, ich fürchte, ich habe nur noch schlechtere Neuigkeiten." begann Dumbledore niedergeschlagen.

„Ich habe einen Hinweis aus dem Ministerium erhalten. Harry war dort, mit einer unbekannten Begleitung."

„Harry? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Molly.

„Dazu komme ich noch. Ich werde der Reihe nach berichten, vielleicht kann sich jemand von euch einen Reim darauf machen." sagte Dumbledore und blickte geschlagen durch die Runde, dabei musterte er alle sorgfältig, „Die beiden waren im Büro für Mysterien, genauer gesagt im Raum der Prophezeiungen. Als ich dort ankam waren sowohl der wachhabende Auror, als auch der Unspeakable mit einem Gedächtnisblock versehen. Der Auror wusste nicht mal, dass Harry da war, der Unspeakable wusste, dass Harry da war, aber weder wer seine Begleitung war, noch, was Harry dort wollte."

„Aber wie sind sie entkommen?" fragte Snape.

„Nach den Aussagen des Unspeakables sind sie appariert." sagte Dumbledore.

„Unmöglich." spie Snape.

„Nicht ganz." sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Was?" horchte Dumbledore auf.

„Nun, es ist unmöglich, in das Ministerium zu apparieren oder aus dem Ministerium heraus. Es müsste allerdings theoretisch möglich sein, innerhalb der Schutzzauber zu apparieren." sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Brilliant wie immer, Miss Granger." sagte Dumbledore anerkennend, „Schade, dass ich nicht sofort darauf gekommen bin. Wie der Zufall es wollte, bin ich auf der Suche nach ihm durch die Winkelgasse gegangen. Und prompt sah ich, wie sie von Todessern angegriffen wurden. Als ich dort ankam, gab es eine Explosion purer Magie und Harry war fort. Wo er kurz zuvor noch unter dem Schmerz eines Cruciatus gelegen hatte, war nichts als verbrannter Boden."

Molly hatte Tränen in den Augen, genauso Hermine.

Ron fluchte nur, „Verdammt."

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an, ihn schien überhaupt nicht anzuheben, dass Harry verletzt oder schlimmeres war... er wirkte nur verärgert.

„Ich muss dich in einem Punkt berichtigen, Albus." sagte Shaklebolt, „Die Todesser waren nicht hinter ihm her, sondern hinter dem Mädchen und sie wollten es umbringen. Potter bezeichnete einer der Todesser nur als Zugabe."

„Was? Sie waren hinter dem Mädchen her?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, Potter war bis zum Kampf unter einer Kapuze verborgen." bestätigte Shaklebolt.

„Severus?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe keine Informationen über den Vorfall. Ich weiß nur, dass er zwei Todesser verloren hat heute, nicht wobei oder warum. Es war keine geplante Aktion, mehr ein Zufallstreffen, soviel weiß ich." sagte Snape enttäuscht.

„Also wissen wir auch nicht mehr. Könnte es diese Shania gewesen sein?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Unmöglich. Sie hat sich nach den Aussagen der wenigen Zeugen duelliert auf einem Level, das nahe an das von Harry heranreicht. Beide haben je zwei Todesser betäubt. Harry hat einen mit einem Reductor zur Strecke gebracht. Niemals kann jemand innerhalb von wenigen Tagen von null einen Stupor lernen, geschweige denn ihn unter Duell-Bedingungen anwenden."

„Auch wieder wahr." sagte Dumbledore, „Wir haben nun schon eine dritte Person, die wir suchen müssen."

„Glauben sie, dass Harry tot ist?" fragte Hermine mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sie sah sehr wohl den eifersüchtigen Blick von Ron und hörte ihn zu sich selbst murmeln, „Na super! Alles dreht sich nur um Potter."

Sie wusste, sie würde sehr vorsichtig sein müssen.

„Ich fürchte das schlimmste, Miss Granger. Solch eine Magie-Entfaltung habe ich noch nie gesehen. Aber wir sollten die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Nach der Prophezeiung kann nur Voldemort selbst ihn umbringen."

Hermine nickte, etwas hoffnungsvoller. Doch jeglicher Kontaktversuch sollte scheitern und obwohl diesmal Fawkes auf die Suche ging, kehrte auch er ohne Ergebnisse zurück.

**Ein Schloß irgendwo in einem Wald Britanniens**

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor Harry die Augen wieder öffnete. Das erste, was er feststellte war, dass sein gesamter Körper weh tat. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es vom Cruciatus oder von dem merkwürdigen Phänomen stammte.

Er stöhnte und richtete sich auf seine Unterarme.

Er sah, dass sie in einer Art Höhle gelandet waren und er sah Shania und sie kauerte dicht an der Wand, als hätte sie vor etwas Angst und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen schien das zu bestätigen.

Sie sah auf einen Punkt hinter ihm. Harry reagierte, er rollte sich zur Seite und drehte sich gleichzeitig um. Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch es war keiner mehr in seinem Holster.

„Nicht!" hörte er Shania rufen, dann traf ihn schon ein Fesselfluch.

Aber er war wenigstens schon so weit herum gekommen, dass er seinen Gegner oder besser seine Gegnerin sah. Es war eine Frau mittleren Alters, etwa zwischen Dreißig und Vierzig. Sie hatte eine ernste Ausstrahlung, ähnlich wie McGonagall, doch sie sah wesentlich unfreundlicher aus, wenngleich sie auch sehr schöne ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge hatte.

Sie musterte ihn abfällig auf eine Art, die Malfoy alle Ehre machte.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Harry, „Und warum greifen sie uns an?"

„Manieren, Bürschchen!" hisste die Frau.

Harry's Augen blitzten auf und der Zorn, der unter der Oberfläche gelauert hatte brach wieder durch. Er spürte, wie seine Magie in Wallung geriet und diesmal heizte er sie an und zwang sie in Richtung der Frau.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie zu Boden geschleudert wurde.

„HARRY!" rief Shania warnend.

Ein Hauch von Respekt schien in den kühlen grauen Augen der Frau aufzuleuchten, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, „Nicht schlecht."

„Harry! Hör auf!" sagte Shania, „Das ist Morgana Le Fey!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, „Shit!" fluchte er.

„MANIEREN!" hisste die Frau, „So! Nun, da du endlich zu dir gekommen bist, sag mir, was ihr hier wollt und wie seid ihr hierher gekommen? UND VOR ALLEN DINGEN, WAS SOLL DAS HIER?" schnaubte die Frau arrogant und hielt ihm Shanias Marke aus dem Ministerium unter die Nase.

„Ganz einfach, Shania, die junge Frau hinter mir, ist eine Nachfahrin von ihnen und zudem ihre magische Erbin."

„Ist sie das, ja?" sagte Morgana und musterte Shania enttäuscht, „Dann muss die Blutlinie ganz schön verdünnt worden sein, wenn sie sich nicht mal aus einem simplen Fesselzauber befreien kann. Wohlgemerkt, sie ist schon seit einer Stunde wach."

Harry versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, „Ein Fesselzauber ohne Seile, interessant."

Er überlegte fieberhaft und entschied sich für Höflichkeit. Wenn die Geschichten über Morgana auch nur ansatzweise stimmten, war mit ihr nicht zu Spaßen und die Zeiten früher waren wesentlich steifer, „Mit Verlaub, wir kommen nicht aus eurer Zeit, Lady Le Fey. Wie spreche ich sie korrekt an?"

Morgana's Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, „Lady Le Fey? Interessante Formulierung. Die meisten halten mich einfach für eine alte böse Hexe. Aber Lady Le Fey hört sich gut an. Nun zu dir. Wer bist du, wenn sie meine Erbin ist?"

„Er ist..." setzte Shania an, doch Harry unterbrach sie, „Shania ist meine Seelenpartnerin, Lady Le Fey. Bitte verzeiht ihre mangelhafte Ausbildung! Sie wurde vermutlich bewusst im Dunkeln gehalten, was ihre magischen Fähigkeiten angeht. Sie hat erst vor drei Tagen von ihrer Abstammung erfahren und ihr weniges Wissen stammt von einem Wissenstausch mit mir."

„Wissenstausch? Die Zauber sind selbst uns verloren." sagte Morgana leicht erstaunt.

„Der Transfer wurde von Hauselfen durchgeführt, Milady." sagte Harry.

„Hauselfen?"

„Ähm... niedere Elfen." versuchte Harry zu erklären, „Sie dienen in unserer Zeit den Zauberern. Sie wurden vermutlich von ihnen unterworfen."

„Elfen? Unterworfen? Interessant. Ihr solltet euch ihre Magie aneignen, wenn ihr wieder zurückkehrt. Wie kommt ihr überhaupt hierher?"

„Das war... wie nennt man das noch..." überlegte Shania, „Ah, unkontrollierte Magie, genau. Ich habe mir nur gewünscht, dass wir zu Hause wären."

„Das hat euch dann zu mir gebracht. Da muss mehr dahinter stecken." murmelte Morgana, „Dein Unterbewusstsein hat dich aus einem bestimmten Grund hierher gebracht und wenn du das geschafft hast, dann musst du wahrlich meiner magischen Linie abstammen."

„Ich habe eine Vorstellung, Milady. Es gibt zwei Prophezeiungen..." sagte Harry und erzählte ihr die Prophezeiungen, nur verschwieg er ihr, dass er der Erbe Merlins war.

„Ich soll dich ausbilden? Meine Erbin sicher, aber dich? Du bist kaum ein Muggel gegenüber meiner Macht!" spie sie abfällig.

„Lady Le Fey... Harry... er hat mir das Leben gerettet." sagte Shania unsicher.

Die ältere Dame grummelte etwas, „Wie schön! Eine Lebensschuld also? Es ist einer Le Fey unwürdig, einem solch schwachen Zauberer in der Schuld zu stehen und nun soll ich das ausbaden? Großartige Leistung!" sagte die Frau vorwurfsvoll.

„Könnt ihr wenigstens beweisen, dass sie meine Erbin ist?" schnaubte Morgana.

„Mit Verlaub, wenn ihr mich befreit... ich habe einen Koffer bei mir, in dem ein magisches Pergament mit ihrem Stammbaum ist."

„Und du? Was ist mit deinem Stammbaum?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Darf ich fragen, welches Jahr wir haben, Milady?" erkundigte sich Harry.

„Nach diesem neuartigen Kalender der Christen ist es 990 nach Christi Geburt."

„Danke. Ich bin ein Nachfahre Godric Gryffindors. Wenn ich richtig liege, sollte er schon existieren."

„Gryffindor? Diesen Namen habe ich schon gehört. Er ist so ein ach so guter Zauberer... jung und ungestüm, aber halbwegs passabel. Nur etwas einseitig der Gute, glaubt, dass es gute und böse Magie gibt! Stümper!" schnaubte sie, „Nur damit ihr keinen falschen Illusionen unterliegt, es gibt nur Magie! Merlin ist genau so ein alter Narr! Wendet nur dir sogenannte Magie des Lichts an... aber weiß mindestens ebenso viel über das, was sie neuerdings als dunkle Künste bezeichnen, wie ich, der verschlagene Kauz! Das macht er sowieso nur, um mir eins auszuwischen."

Harry hustete, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. Das hörte sich irgendwie nach einem anderen Pärchen an, das sich ständig in den Haaren lag, nur auf einem etwas höheren Level.

Sie seufzte und sie hob mit einem Wink ihres großen kunstvoll verzierten Stabes die Fesselzauber auf.

Sie ging zu einem kleinen Tisch und hob einen der Zauberstäbe auf und musterte ihn, „Damit zaubert ihr?"

Harry nickte.

„Pathetisch! Ich meine, einfache Zauber kann man ohne Foci durchführen... wie sich zum Beispiel aus einem simplen Fesselzauber befreien!" sagte sie und sah beide vorwurfsvoll an, „Und für mächtige Zauber benötigt man einen Stab! Doch das... SPIELZEUG hier, taugt dazu nicht!"

Harry seufzte, „Es sieht so aus, als wäre die Zaubererwelt tief gesunken, Milady. Stablose Magie... so etwas gibt es bei uns nicht, zumindest gibt es keinen Lehrer der kompetent genug ist, es anzuwenden oder gar zu lehren. Welch Glück, dass wir einer so mächtigen Zauberin wie euch begegnet sind." sagte Harry.

„Lass die Heuchelei!" hisste die Frau, „Ihr seid in der Tat heruntergekommen, was die Magie angeht. Nun zeigt euren Stammbaum!"

Harry holte seinen verkleinerten Koffer hervor, der momentan die Größe einer Zigarettenschachtel hatte und sah fragend zu den Zauberstäben.

Sie warf ihm ausgerechnet seinen 'richtigen' zu.

„Ähm, Milady, gibt es hier eine Beschränkung für minderjährige Zauberer durch das Ministerium?"

„Welches Ministerium? Und was für eine Beschränkung? So ein Humbug! Wir werden so schon gejagt! Wenn man den jungen Zauberern verbieten würde, sich zu verteidigen, gäbe es bald gar keine Magier mehr!"

„Gut." sagte Harry erleichtert und vergrößerte den Koffer. Er holte das Pergament hervor und reichte es Morgana.

Sie nahm es an sich und prüfte es mit einem Zauber.

„Es ist also wahr. Herzlich willkommen, mein Kind. Ich werde dich lehren, was es heißt, eine Le Fey zu sein... und ich werde auch deinen... Seelenpartner" das Wort spie sie förmlich aus, „mit dir ausbilden."

Sie musterte den Koffer, „Nun, das scheint doch mal eine sinnvolle Neuerung zu sein."

Harry schmunzelte und öffnete den Koffer zu seinem Trainingsraum.

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, bevor er ihr galant eine Hand reichte, um ihr das hinuntersteigen in den Raum zu erleichtern.

„Nun, das ist sehr interessant. Was sind das für Geräte? Oh... Waffen! Es ist sehr gut, wenn ihr damit umgehen könnt. Wir Zauberer und Hexen werden von den Muggeln gejagt. Je weniger Magie wir zeigen, desto besser. Ihr solltet euch zuerst mit Waffen verteidigen, erst wenn sie euch richtig nerven, zeigt ihnen, was Macht wirklich ist."

„Die Geräte dienen zum Trainieren der Muskeln, Milady." sagte Harry, „Ich hatte mein körperliches Training bis vor kurzem etwas vernachlässigt. Shania bringt mir den Schwertkampf bei und ich lehre sie mein... bescheidenes Wissen in der Magie." fügte er zögernd hinzu.

„Bescheiden, das ist eine gute Umschreibung, Junge."

Sie schritt ein paar mal nachdenklich auf und ab.

„Ihr meint, sie wurde bewusst im Dunkeln gehalten?" fragte sie Harry.

„Die Vermutung liegt nahe, Milady. Der Direktor meiner Schule ist sehr... lichtgläubig und wenn er wusste, dass Shania von euch abstammt, hat er ihr sicher die Ausbildung verweigert um nicht eine mögliche böse Hexe auszubilden. Jedoch denke ich, dass genetisches Erbe nicht damit zu tun hat, wie man selbst wird."

„Gut erkannt. Shania, mein Kind," sagte sie freundlicher als zu Harry, „Ich werde dich ausbilden und dir alles beibringen, was du wissen musst."

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte sie unsicher.

Morgana rollte mit den Augen und überlegte, „Ich glaube nicht, dass er würdig ist, das Wissen der Le Fey zu lernen. Simple Zauberei mag in Ordnung sein, aber die wirklich hohe Kunst meiner Magie?"

„Aber...!" setzte Shania an, doch Harry schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und wandte sich an Morgana, „Milady, wie kann ich euch beweisen, dass ich würdig bin?"

„Nun, du scheinst zumindest ein klein wenig magische Macht zu haben, wie dein Ausbruch vorhin bewiesen hat. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Junge und auch nur, weil du Shania geholfen hast, ihr Seelenpartner bist und ihr scheinbar etwas bedeutest, auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, was sie an dir findet." sagte sie arrogant.

Shania setzte schon wieder an, etwas zu sagen, doch Harry bedeutete ihr, zu schweigen.

„Ich höre."

„Ich wohne hier in meinem Jagdschloss. Ich werde dich mit einem Zauber an eine von mir gewählte Stelle Schottlands versetzen. Du kannst deine Waffen mitnehmen. Normalerweise würde ich dir etwas Rüstung empfehlen, du kannst selbst entscheiden, was du mitnehmen willst an Kleidung und Waffen. Ich habe den Eindruck, ihr wäret verweichlicht, was das einfache Leben angeht und unfähig für euch selbst zu sorgen. Daher wirst du kein Geld mitnehmen. Wenn du deinen Weg zurück findest und überlebst, dann bilde ich dich aus. Und wenn du wirklich Mumm hast, machst du es zu deiner ersten Lektion. Hast du Mumm?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

Harry wusste, dass ein gewaltiger Haken an der Sache war und doch hatte er den Eindruck, er würde etwas lernen, wenn er die Lektion meisterte. Morgana war keine Frau für leere Versprechungen. Doch er wusste auch, es würde mehr als nur hart werden. Harry war klar, dass er sich ihren Respekt verdienen musste, wenn er seine Zeit hier sinnvoll nutzen wollte.

Er nickte entschlossen, „Ich wähle die Lektion, Milady."

Sie lächelte teuflisch, „Gut. Das Schloss ist mit magischen Fallen und Schutzzaubern versehen. Wenn du deinen Weg hier hinein, in das Herz des Schlosses zurück findest, hast du gewonnen. Die Lektion ist die folgende: Wie du weißt, sind wir wahren Magier fähig, auch ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, wenigstens einfachere Zauber. Du selbst hast es eben gezeigt, dass es möglich ist. Wenn du Waffen und Kleidung auswählst, wirst du deinen Zauberstab hier lassen und du wirst Magie brauchen, zumindest um in das Schloss zu kommen. Also rate ich dir, lerne auf dem Weg hierher die stablose Magie!"

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Diese Aufgabe war fast unmöglich und doch, er würde sich ihr stellen, um Shanias Willen.

Als er sie wieder öffnete, waren seine grünen Augen entschlossen und sahen zu Shania, die ihn besorgt ansah.

„Ich werde es tun, ich werde euch beweisen, dass ich Shania's würdig bin."

„Daran zweifle ich." murmelte Morgana.

Morgana bedeutete Shania, ihr zu folgen und sagte Harry: „Mach dich bereit!"

Damit ließen sie ihn in seinem Koffer allein. Er brauchte nicht lange überlegen, er legte Hosen, Zauberstabholster und Kampfrobe aus Drachenhaut an und wählte zusätzlich ein robustes T-Shirt und eine Weste mit vielen Taschen. Er wählte Sirius Taschenmesser, sein Schwert, das er an der Seite an seinem Gürtel befestigte, seinen Bogen und den Sportköcher voller Pfeile. Dazu wählte er feste Springerstiefel, da er viel zu Fuß unterwegs sein würde.

Zuletzt nahm er sich eine Karte von Großbritannien mit. Er würde Morgana fragen, ob er sie benutzen dürfte.

Dann, nach einem letzten Blick, ob er etwas vergessen hatte, trat er aus dem Koffer, sicherte ihn mit seinem Zauberstab vor Morganas Augen, die ihn neugierig musterte und legte den Zauberstab auf dem Koffer ab.

Er wandte sich zu Morgana und hielt die gefaltete Karte hoch.

Sie nickte nur und er steckte sie in eine der vielen Taschen der Robe.

Sie schwang ein paar Mal ihre Hand über ihn und seinen Körper und nickte anerkennend, „Keine Zauberstäbe und kein Geld. Sehr gut, du stehst zu deinem Wort. Nur zu deiner Information, das Schloss ist durch Anti-Apparationszauber und Anti-Portschlüsselzauber geschützt. Wie du hier rein kommst, ist deine Sache. Wenn du deinen Zauberstab von diesem Koffer aufnimmst, hast du gewonnen und ich werde dich ausbilden und mit Respekt behandeln."

Harry nickte.

Morgana drehte sich zu einer nervösen Shania, „Hast du ihm noch was zu sagen?"

Shania sprang auf und warf sich ihm um den Hals. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, du tust das um meinetwillen. Bitte, pass auf dich auf! Morgana hat mir erzählt, die Menschen dieser Zeit sind kriegerisch und hinter dem Blut aller Hexen und Zauberer her. Bitte, sei vorsichtig!"  
Ihre schönen Augen schauten sehr besorgt und er streichelte ihr sanft über ihre Wange, um sie zu beruhigen.

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Shania. Ich hab schon schlimmeres überstanden."

„Aber du hast keinen Zauberstab!"

„Und wie wir beide nun wissen, ist der nicht nötig. Vielleicht reicht allein das Wissen darum, diese Hürde zu überwinden. Beim Patronus hat mir dieses Wissen auch geholfen."

Sie seufzte und küsste ihn noch mal und packte all ihre Liebe in den Kuss.

Als sie sich lösten und sich zu Morgana drehten, mussten sie bald über den geschockten Ausdruck der Magierin lachen, doch verkniffen sich dies geradeso.

„Das ist unzüchtig, solange ihr nicht verheiratet seid." sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Harry und Shania sahen sich bedeutsam an und lächelten nur wissend.

„Komm mal her!" forderte Morgana Harry auf.

Er gehorchte und trat vor sie. Sie nahm ihm seine Brille ab und schwang zweimal die Hand vor seinem Gesicht, wobei sie leise unverständliche Worte murmelte. Seine Sicht wurde merklich besser und plötzlich sah er schärfer als je zuvor.

„Das hier..." sagte sie und hielt seine Brille hoch, „...würde dich sofort als jemanden verraten, der nicht aus dieser Zeit ist... und es ist überflüssig."

„Danke." sagte Harry ernst.

„Danke mir nicht zu früh!" sagte sie und griff nach ihrem Stab. Sie hob ihn in die Luft und rief ein paar Worte, dann wurde es schwarz um Harry herum und er verschwand aus der kleinen Höhle tief unter Morganas Schloss.

„War das nötig?" fragte Shania leise.

„Ich muss wissen, ob er einer Le Fey würdig ist, also ob er deines Herzens würdig ist und ob er es wert ist, meine Magie zu lernen." sagte sie abfällig.

Shania kam sich vor wie ein kleines Mädchen, als sie vor dieser Frau stand.

So fragte sie leise und unsicher: „Was machen wir in dieser Zeit?"  
„Wir werden zusehen, dass du so viel wie möglich lernst, während du hier bist. Komm, hier ist es etwas ungemütlich. Gehen wir nach oben ins Schloss! Ach und nimm dein Schwert mit!"  
Morgana lächelte ihrer Nachfahrin nun freundlich zu und das Mädchen folgte ihr, während ihre Gedanken bei einem gewissen schwarzhaarigen Jungen waren.

Harry kam in einem felsigen Gebirgsland wieder zu sich. Er rappelte sich mühsam auf und sah sich um. Ihm war etwas schwindlig angesichts der ungewöhnlichen magischen Reise. Vom Gefühl her schien es ihm eine Mischung aus erzwungener Apparation und einer Portschlüsselreise gewesen zu sein.

Er schüttelte sein Haupt, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Weit und breit sah er nichts, als grüne Berge, die von grauen Felsen unterbrochen waren.

Wenn er die Berge sah, die ihn umgaben, musste er in den schottischen Highlands sein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Morganas Schloss war, sonst hätte er in die ungefähre Richtung apparieren können und fragen konnte er schlecht jemanden. Abgesehen davon, dass niemand in der Gegend war, hatte ihm Shanias Warnung den Eindruck vermittelt, dass solche Fragen nicht willkommen wären.

„Wenn ich nur wüsste, in welche Richtung... moment mal... sie sagte nicht, ob ihr Schloss unaufspürbar wäre. Das wäre einen Versuch wert."

Er sah sich um und sah ein paar Sträucher und Bäume fünfhundert Meter entfernt. Er konzentrierte sich und apparierte hinüber. Er bückte sich und hob einen trockenen kleinen Stock auf.

„Ich hoffe nur, das funktioniert. Das ist einer der einfachsten Zauber, die ich kenne."

Er legte den Stock auf die flache Hand und sagte: „Point me!"

Nichts geschah, er hatte auch nicht die Magie gespürt, wie er es beim Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab oder bei seinen Wutausbrüchen geschah.

Er konzentrierte sich stärker und wiederholte den Versuch, doch nichts geschah.

Er wurde wütend und spürte, wie sich tief im Inneren etwas regte. Das war es! Er musste lernen, seine Magie bewusst einzusetzen. Er spürte die Quelle und griff geistig danach.

„Point me!" rief er. Diesmal fühlte er die Magie in sich reagieren und der Zweig zitterte leicht.

Er wiederholte es ein Dutzend mal, bis sich der Zweig endlich langsam drehte und nach Norden zeigte.

„So, das ist aber erst der Anfang." sagte Harry leicht erschöpft.

Er fühlte die Magie vom Zentrum seines Körpers in die Hand fließen, als er zauberte und nun wusste er, dass er die Magie bewusst formen und in die Hände lenken musste, bevor er zaubern konnte.

Der nächste Versuch klappte auf Anhieb, doch diesmal konzentrierte er sich auf Morganas Schloss.

„Point me!"

Der Stab begann sich wie wild zu drehen.

„Verdammt! Sie hat es geschützt!" fluchte er.

„Ich muss irgendwie zu Shania!" rief er verzweifelt und plötzlich schoss der Zweig herum und deutete nach Südwesten.

Er starrte fassungslos auf den Stab und lachte.

Entweder wirkte der Zauber nicht auf die Leute im Schloss oder das Band zwischen ihnen war stärker als der Zauber. Jedenfalls wusste er jetzt die ungefähre Richtung.

Er sah in nur etwas Abseits der Richtung einen Gipfel und beschloss, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Er apparierte auf die felsige Spitze des Berges und sah sich um.

Berge über Berge, so weit das Auge reichte.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich Apparieren kann!"

Er griff seinen Bogen fester und hielt legte einen Pfeil ein, er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde.

Er apparierte von Gipfel zu Gipfel bis das Land flacher wurde.

* * *

Vielen Dank für all eure Reviews! Es freut uns, dass wir zusammen mit Lonelyloner und Smile dafür sorgen können, dass ihr alle dort draußen etwas interessantes zu lesen habt, das euch zu gefallen scheint. 

Schokki: Hogwarts dauert noch...

Icewoman123: Tutu? Hmm, bisher spielt das Ballet keine Rolle in meiner Geschichte und sollte ihn nur ein wenig irritieren vor dem Wissenstransfer. Tja, schade, dass ich dich mit Luna enttäuscht habe. Ich muss gestehen, ich mag die Vorstellung von Harry x Luna auch und man findet selten eine vernünftige Umsetzung. Aber lass den Kopf nicht hängen, mit Luna habe ich auch noch was vor.

Arcadiapirat...: Warum habt ihr so lange Namen? Wer soll denn die abschreiben? Und ja, es geht weiter. Ich hab doch gesagt, wenn mir bei der Stories die Ideen ausgehen, gibts ne kurze mail an Lonelyloner und ich bekomme Nachschub. Aber keine Angst, ich habe noch so viele Vorschläge von Lonelyloner, dass ich schon sorgfältig überlegen muss, was ich überhaupt rein nehme. Und keine Angst, in nächster Zeit sollte es nicht übermäßig stocken. Bei mir hat die Story in der Rohfassung bereits knapp 300 Seiten. Ich muss leider nur das, was ich hochladen will noch ins Layout bringen und überarbeiten, wie immer bei meinen Stories... deswegen NEIN, das nächste Kap kommt sicher nicht morgen oder Übermorgen!

Weide leseratte: OH JA! Das Seelenband wird noch eine wesentliche Rolle spielen, zumindest in der Zeit bei Morgana und es wird für reichlich Wirbel sorgen. Telepathie? Nicht das ich wüsste (soll heißen bisher nicht). Geheime Kraft... nicht direkt, aber etwas, das sie eher zusammen schaffen als allein vielleicht? Feindschaft der Vorfahren? Ich denke, du wirst überrascht sein, was sich zwischen den beiden abgespielt hat und abspielt.

Azaroth/ Eous: Hauselfen, mindestens. Jupp, Nachfahre von Merlin, GRyffindor und Potter. Nicht mehr. Aber Shania ist ja auch nicht ohne. Ich sage dir gleich, die Abstammung von machtvollen Zauberern wird bei einigen Zauberern der Hüter eine Rolle spielen, nicht nur bei Harry und Shania (Siehst du, er ist diesmal nicht allein)


	5. Weg des Lernens

**AN: Vielen Dank wieder an Lonelyloner und seine Tochter für ihre genialen Ideen und ihre Unterstützung bei diesem (doch umfangreichen) Projekt! **

**Kapitel 5 – Der Weg des Lernens**

Harry merkte, dass er erschöpft wurde, er bekam Hunger und die Sonne senkte sich verdächtig dem Horizont entgegen. So beschloss er, sich einen Rastplatz zu suchen. Vom letzten Hügel aus, konnte er ein Dorf ausmachen, wollte es aber meiden, schließlich wurden Zauberer während dieser Zeit gejagt. Morgana hatte daran keinen Zweifel gelassen. Das Dorf war von dichtem Wald umgeben. Er strengte sich an und fand nach einer Weile eine Lichtung im Wald. Zudem schien ein kleiner Fluss durch den Wald zu fließen und auch das Dorf zu erreichen. Wasser war wichtig, so beschloss er zur Lichtung zu apparieren. Sie lag etwa drei Kilometer vom Dorf entfernt und er hoffte, das wäre genug.

Er konzentrierte sich und verschwand mit einem Crack von dem Hügel um in der Lichtung kurz darauf aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen.

Eilig sah er sich um, doch es war niemand in der Nähe.

Vorsichtig ging er die wenigen Meter bis zum Fluss. Er hörte etwas im Unterholz und erstarrte.

Es war nur ein Häschen. Kurz entschlossen und ohne allzu lange darüber nachzudenken, legte er seinen Bogen an und visierte es an. Sofort wanderte der Zielpunkt so, dass das Visier korrekt für die Entfernung eingestellt war. Er zog aus und ließ den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen. Er hatte Glück und traf das kleine Häschen. Der Pfeil drang durch den schmalen Körper hindurch und nagelte das hellgraue Tier auf den Boden. Es zuckte noch ein paar Mal, bevor es verendete.

Er ging zu dem Tier und zog den Pfeil heraus. Wieder legte er den Pfeil ein, nachdem er ihn mit etwas Gras gereinigt hatte. Das Häschen hielt er an den Läufen und nahm es mit zum Wasser.

Er sah sich vorsichtig um, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Er kniete sich hin, zog Sirius Taschenmesser, das wieder repariert worden war und begann, das Tier auszunehmen. Harry fand es ekelig, die Haut aufzuschneiden und die Gedärme herauszunehmen und der Geruch machte ihn fast krank. Doch er war sich bewusst, dass er etwas essen musste und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er brauchen würde, um zurück zum Schloss zu kommen. Und da er ohne Koordinaten nur auf Sicht apparieren konnte, war es einfacher zu laufen, solange er noch im Wald war und das bedeutete, dass die Reise ewig dauern konnte.

Als die Innereien raus waren, wusch er das Fleisch im Fluss aus. Dann machte er sich daran, das Fell abzuziehen. Er brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde und er schaffte es mehr schlecht als recht. Doch es würde reichen. Er überlegte, er brauchte etwas, um Wasser mitzunehmen.

Das würde warten müssen, bis er sich ein Lager geschaffen hatte, denn die Sonne ging langsam unter.

Er ging zurück auf die Lichtung und fand einen bequemen Platz. Er sammelte unterwegs trockenes Holz für ein Feuer und schichtete es zu einem kleinen Haufen auf. Dann nahm er einen festeren Stock, rammte ihn schräg in die Erde und steckte das Häschen darauf. Dann konzentrierte er sich stark auf das Holz und streckte seinen Finger auf den kleinen Stapel Zweige und Holz.

Er murmelte: „Inflameus!"

Es klappte natürlich nicht auf Anhieb. Er brauchte fünf Versuche, bis er so weit nach seiner Magie greifen konnte und sie in seinen Finger lenken konnte, dass der Zauber effektiv ausgeführt wurde. Ein orangener Strahl schoss aus seinem Finger hervor und entzündete das Feuer.

„Na endlich." murmelte er erschöpft. Stablose Magie war so viel anstrengender als mit den Zauberstab zu zaubern.

Er richtete das Kaninchen aus, so dass es garen würde, aber nicht verbrennen würde und suchte sich einen Stein.

Er war erschöpft, doch er brauchte ein Behältnis für Wasser.

Harry verbrachte eine mühevolle anstrengende Stunde damit, den Stein in etwas zu transfigurieren, das einer tragbaren Wasserflasche nahe kam. Es sah aus wie eine verunglückte Mischung aus einer Feldflasche und einer Cola-Flasche. Doch es schien dicht zu sein, hatte einen Korkenverschluss und war leicht. Es würde ungefähr einen Liter Wasser fassen und er schaffte es, ein Zweigchen in ein Stück Schnur zu verwandeln, damit er die Flasche an seinen Gürtel knoten konnte.

Während seiner Versuche hatte er oft das Häschen gedreht, dass es von allen Seiten gegart wurde und es roch schon nach dem Essen. Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen, als er mit Sirius Messer ein Stück davon abschnitt und beinahe gierig hineinbiss. Es war gar, es machte satt, doch es schmeckte fad. Natürlich war das kein Wunder ohne Gewürze.

Das Feuer war fast herunter gebrannt, als sich Harry an Hermines magische Flammen erinnerte und diese unlöschbaren blauen Flammen an der kleinen Feuerstelle beschwor. Das war das letzte. Er war magisch ausgelaugt und entsprechend müde, als er es sich halbwegs bequem machte und er die Augen schloss.

Er erwachte von einem lauten Knacken. Blitzschnell sprang er geduckt auf und hatte seinen Bogen in der Hand, der neben ihm gelegen hatte. Er sah, wie sich Schatten am gegenüberliegenden Rand der Lichtung bewegten. Es war hell, früh am Morgen. Er löschte die Flamme und legte einen Pfeil ein. Er hängte sein Schwert wieder an den Gürtel, während er gehockt auf dem Boden wartete.

Plötzlich traten drei Männer auf die Lichtung und kamen auf ihn zu.

„Wir haben dich gesehen! Verstecken ist sinnlos!" rief einer.

Sie sahen alle sehr heruntergekommen aus, trugen zerfetzte dreckige Lumpen und hatten alle verfilzte Bärte und lange wirre Haare. Sie alle trugen Messer in den Händen und einer sogar ein rostiges schartiges Schwert.  
„Was wollt ihr?" rief Harry herüber.

„Dein Gold!" rief einer der Bärtigen.

„Ich habe nichts!" rief Harry zurück.

„Dann eben deine Sachen! Ergib dich, und wir machen es kurz! Leiste widerstand und du wirst langsam sterben, Bürschchen!" rief einer drohend.

Harry wusste, es ging um Leben und Tod und im Wald war Apparation nutzlos, es sei denn er wollte in die bekannten Berge zurück. Doch er hatte nicht vor, zurück zu gehen und er würde sich nicht von solch zerlumpten Gestalten einschüchtern lassen. Zudem würden sie ihn erst recht jagen, wenn er zauberte.

Er stand auf und zog seinen Bogen aus. Lautlos drehten sich die Exzenterrollen, welche das Zuggewicht des Bogens auf den letzten Zentimetern auf 30 absenkten, so dass er ruhig mit dem Bogen zielen konnte. Der Pfeil berührte mit der messerscharfen Jagdspitze leicht die Auflage. Nun wusste Harry, dass er die Auszugslänge erreicht hatte, auf die er sich in langer Übung eingeschossen hatte. Wieder richtete sich der magisch modifzierte Visierpunkt autmatisch auf die Entfernung zum nächsten Gegner ein.

„Stopp! Einen Schritt weiter und ich schieße!" rief Harry mit kalter entschlossener Stimme.

Die Männer lachten nur abfällig, „Du schießt ja doch nicht, Bürschchen und treffen wirst du mit dem kleinen Bogen eh nichts!"

Der Bogen mochte kürzer sein, als die in der Zeit üblichen Langbögen, doch die modernen hochwertigen Materialien ließen den Compoundbogen die gleiche, wenn nicht gar eine höhere Durchschlagskraft entwickeln.

Sie stoppten nicht und Harry seufzte, als er den Pfeil fliegen ließ. Er war sich der Gefahr bewusst, in der er schwebte, es hieß er oder sie und er wusste nicht mal, ob er mit einem fertig werden würde, mit dreien auf keinen Fall, zumindest nicht ohne Magie.

Der Pfeil schnellte mit einem feinen Singen von der Sehne und bohrte sich in die Brust des mittleren Mannes. Es war der, der das Schwert getragen hatte. Der heruntergekommene Räuber wurde durch den starken Aufprall des Pfeils zu Boden gerissen und ein roter Fleck bildete sich langsam dort, wo der Pfeil in die Brust gedrungen war. Der Mann hatte aufgeschrieen, doch der Schrei brach noch bevor der Mann auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Die beiden Männer schauten erstarrt auf ihren toten Kameraden. Harry nutzte die Zeit und legte einen zweiten Pfeil ein. Als sie sich mit grimmigen entschlossenen Gesichtern wieder ihm zu wandten, hatte der den Bogen bereits wieder ausgezogen.

„Dafür wirst du zahlen!" riefen sie und rannten mit erhoben Dolchen los. Einer nahm das Schwert des anderen auf, bevor er zu Harry stürmte. Wieder ließ Harry den Pfeil von der Sehne schnellen und er bohrte sich in den Mann mit dem Dolch. Der andere war inzwischen zu nahe, als dass er noch einen Pfeil einlegen konnte, so ließ er den Bogen fallen und zog sein Schwert.

Shanias Erinnerungen und Kenntnisse wurden ihm bewusst und er nahm eine Kampfstellung ein. Mit hoch über den Kopf erhobenem Schwert stürmte der Mann auf Harry zu. Er war einen halben Kopf größer als Harry und noch dünner. Und er stank sogar gegen den Wind. Er hieb hart mit dem Schwert nach unten, um Harry zu treffen. Harry brachte seine eigene blitzende Klinge in den Weg des rostigen Schwerts und mit einem metallischen Klingen trafen sie aufeinander. Harry drückte durch seinen Schlag die andere Klinge beiseite und schlug nun seinerseits zu. Der Mann konnte ausweichen und sprang zurück. Die musternden Augen wirkten nun wie die eines wilden, in die Ecke gedrängten Tiers und schließlich sprang der Mann erneut vor. Harry drehte sich zur Seite und der Stoß des Gegners verfehlte ihn. Er brachte seine Klinge in einer weiten halbkreisförmigen Bewegung herum und sie fuhr durch den Hals des dreckigen Banditen.

Der ließ sein Schwert fallen und hielt sich mit beiden Händen die klaffende Wunde am Hals. Röchelnd sank er zu Boden, während tiefrotes Blut aus der Wunde hervorsprudelte. Harry war kein Mediziner, doch er wusste, das Leben des Mannes würde nur noch Sekunden dauern. Und richtig, er kniete noch zwei Sekunden, starrte Harry mit ungläubigen Augen an, bevor diese brachen und er wie in Zeitlupe zur Seite kippte.

Harry fiel geschockt, über das was er getan hatte auf die Knie und übergab sich heftig mehrmals bis nur noch bitterer Gallensaft aus seinem Mund lief.

Sein Schwert war aus seiner kraftlosen Hand gefallen.

„Was habe ich nur getan?" wisperte er im Schock.

Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die rostige Klinge des Schwertes und er realisierte, dass er dort jetzt liegen würde, hätte er sich nicht verteidigt.

Er holte tief Luft und rappelte sich auf. Er wischte angewidert sein Schwert ab und steckte es ein. Dann kniete er sich neben den Mann und schloss ihm die Augen. Er wiederholte das bei den anderen Beiden und zog seine Pfeile wieder heraus. Sie waren wertvoll in dieser Zeit und er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Er reinigte sie und steckte sie in den Köcher zurück. Dann nahm er seinen Bogen auf, schlug die Reste des Fleisches vom letzten Tag in ein paar große Blätter und steckte sie ein. Dann nahm er die Flasche und ging damit zum Fluss. Er füllte sie und nahm einen weiteren Zweig auf. Er ließ sich die Richtung zu Shania zeigen und setzte seinen Weg zu Fuß fort.

Mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter schwanden die Selbstvorwürfe, die er sich wegen dem Tod der drei Männer machte, doch letztlich hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt und langsam realisierte er es. Eigentlich fand er es gar nicht so schlecht, durch die unberührte Natur zu wandern. Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich und ab und an fand er ein paar Rehe, die friedlich ästen. Er hatte noch etwas Fleisch und da er wenig Nahrung gewohnt war, würde es noch für diesen Tag reichen. Ab und an nahm er einen kleinen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und wann immer er einen Bach fand, füllte er sie auf.

Der Wald war nicht sonderlich dicht, so kam er gut voran und er dankte Gott dafür, dass der Wald scheinbar nicht magisch war. Gegen Mittag kam er an einem hohen Felsen vorbei. Er sah hinauf und fand einen scheinbar flachen Vorsprung. Er konzentrierte seinen Blick und seine Gedanken darauf und apparierte hinauf. Wenigstens darin bekam er langsam Übung. Apparieren würde bald instinktiv funktionieren, dachte er grimmig.

Der Felsen ragte über die Baumwipfel hinaus und er sah, dass der Wald nach zwei Kilometern dünner wurde und in eine weite Graslandschaft überging. Er fand einen freien Platz kurz vor Ende des Waldes, konzentrierte sich und apparierte dorthin. Es war eine kleine Lichtung. Er hörte Hufgeklapper und duckte sich sofort hinter einen Busch. Er sah eine Gruppe schwer bewaffneter Reiter vorüber ziehen, die sich mit rauhen Stimmen unterhielten. Sie alle trugen große Schwerter, Speere und Kettenhemden und sie sahen gefährlich aus. Er zählte sechs Reiter, die nur wenige Meter entfernt an ihm vorüber ritten. Doch schließlich waren sie vorbei.

„Puh, das hätte ins Auge gehen können." murmelte er.

Er richtete sich auf und ging über die Lichtung auf den Waldrand zu.

Ein Falke kreiste über der Lichtung. Harry schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Er hatte den Falken schon mal gesehen, im Gebirge, dort wo er zuerst aufgetaucht war.

„Verfolgst du mich?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.

Der Falke kreischte einmal und schraubte sich wieder höher bevor er schließlich verschwand.

„Schätze, das beantwortet die Frage." murmelte Harry abwesend und ging weiter.

Das Land war eben und grün, so weit das Auge reichte.

Er prüfte die Richtung und suchte sich einen markanten Punkt in der Richtung, in die er wollte. Ein großer weit ausladender Laubbaum war nur minimal abseits der angestrebten Richtung. Er sah sich um, stellte fest, das er allein war und apparierte zu dem Baum.

Harry erstarrte, als er einen kräftigen Mann am Baum lehnend sitzen sah, der ihm mit funkelnden blauen Augen musterte.

Er hatte graumeliertes langes welliges Haar, das locker über seine Schultern fiel und einen kurzen Kinnbart. Er sah aus, wie um die fünfzig und doch wirkte er weiser, als er selbst für dieses Alter sein dürfte. Vor allen Dingen zeigte er keine Angst vor dem jungen Mann der vor ihm aus der Luft aufgetaucht war. Ein langer leicht gedrehter Holzstab lehnte neben ihm an dem breiten Baum.

„Du bist nicht von hier, oder?" fragte der Mann kameradschaftlich.

„Nicht wirklich." murmelte Harry vorsichtig, den Bogen hielt er entspannt aber bereit in der Hand.

„Nein, ich meine nicht nur vom Ort her, junger Zauberer, sondern auch von der Zeit." sagte der Mann wissend.

Sofort versteifte sich Harry und hob seinen Bogen.

„Den brauchst du nicht." sagte der Mann, „aber du hast meine Vermutung gerade bestätigt."

„Woher wisst ihr davon und wer seid ihr?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet." sagte der Mann, stand auf und fegte sich etwas von der Schulter. Eine kleine graue Feder schwebte herunter und Harry sagte erschüttert: „Du warst der Falke! Ich wusste an dem ist was faul!"

„Gut beobachtet, obwohl du eine Weile gebraucht hast. Natürlich hättest du das auch magisch überprüfen können."

„Ja, wenn ich es könnte. Ihr habt mir noch nicht gesagt, wer ihr seid und woher ihr von meiner... Zeitreise wisst."

„Oh, ich habe eine starke magische Erschütterung in der Gegend von Morganas Schloss gespürt und bin ihr... gefolgt. Als ich dann den modifizierten Bannzauber gefühlt habe, bin ich diesem gefolgt. Ich bin etwas neugierig." sagte er nun mit funkelnden Augen, „Und ich bin allgemein unter dem Namen Merlin bekannt."

Harry ließ fast den Bogen fallen, „Merlin?"

Der Mann nickte und reichte ihm die Hand. Harry riss sich aus seiner Starre und gab ihm die seine, „Harry, Harry Potter... euer magischer Erbe, irgendwann tausend Jahre in der Zukunft."

„Ehrlich?" sagte der Mann begeistert. Es war nicht das geringste Misstrauen in dem Mann zu spüren, er war einfach nur aufgedreht... und erinnerte Harry verdammt an Dumbledore.

„Ja." sagte Harry und bedauerte, dass er die Schriftrolle im Koffer gelassen hatte.

„Ich glaube dir. Aber du warst nicht allein, oder? Die Magie hätte dich sonst zu mir geführt... Hmm..." sagte Merlin nachdenklich, „Das müsste bedeuten, du bist zusammen mit Morganas Erbe angereist?"

„Erbin, ja. Meine Seelenpartnerin."

Merlin starrte ihn an und fing an schallend zu lachen.

„Das musst du mir mal in Ruhe berichten. Mein Erbe und Morganas Erbin sind Seelenpartner? Du liebst sie?"

„Mehr als mein Leben." sagte Harry ernst, aber mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Zu köstlich. Weiß Morgana davon? Hat sie dich deswegen rausgeworfen?"

„Sie weiß, dass ich Shanias Seelenpartner bin, aber sie weiß nicht, dass ich euer Erbe bin. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie würde mich sonst nicht ausbilden. Dass ich hir bin, ist ein Test. Wenn ich zurück zu ihrem Schloss finde, eindringen kann und natürlich überlebe, bildet sie mich aus."

„Aha, dann hoffe ich, hast du nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich ein Stück begleite."

„Nein."

„Gut, komm, es liegt in dieser Richtung." sagte Merlin, nahm seinen Stab und zeigte in die Richtung des Schlosses.

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry schmunzelnd und schritt neben ihm her.

„Wie das? Es ist unaufspürbar."

„Ja, habe ich gemerkt. Aber Shania nicht, meine Freundin."

„Ah, wahre Liebe überwindet viele Grenzen. Umso besser, so kann mir Morgana nicht vorwerfen, ich hätte betrogen und mich eingemischt." sagte der Mann amüsiert.

„Wie weit ist es?" fragte Harry.

„Oh, um die hundertfünfzig Meilen. Zu Fuß sollten wir es in ein bis zwei Wochen schaffen. Wenn du weiterhin so wild durch die Landschaft hüpfst, bist du schneller. Aber ich würde gern mit dir zusammen reisen."

„Gut, ich erhalte nicht jeden Tag die Chance, meine Vorfahren kennen zu lernen." sagte Harry begeistert.

„Du bist also mein Erbe. Ich spüre, dass du mächtig bist, aber du verbirgst deine Macht gut. Hast du noch mehr mächtige Vorfahren? Da ist mehr in dir als nur das Blut des Königs von Atlantis." stellte Merlin fest.

„Oh, ja. Laut dem Ahnentest waren die Potters selbst eine mächtige magische Linie und ich bin deren magischer Erbe und irgendwann hat die Linie der Gryffindors sich in der Linie der Potters verloren. Zu euch bin ich über meine Mum verwandt."

„Die Potters? Hab ich schon mal gehört. Und Gryffindor? Stammst du vom jungen Godric ab?"

„Ja."

„Er will eine Schule bauen." sagte Merlin nachdenklich und strich sich über den kurzen Bart am Kinn.

„Ja, er will es nicht nur, er tut es." sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Interessant."

„Du willst also lernen?" fragte Merlin.

„Ja." sagte Harry und erzählte ihm von seinem Leben, der Bedrohung und den beiden Prophezeiungen. Merlin amüsierte sich köstlich über die von Harry und Shania. Doch er sagte nichts zu deren Interpretation. Auf die Frage daraufhin antwortete Merlin nur, er wolle sich nicht in die Zukunft einmischen.

„Kannst du mir helfen?" fragte Harry.

„Sicher. Ich kann dich und deine Freundin auch ausbilden. Natürlich müssten wir Morgana überzeugen. Ich lass mir etwas einfallen." sagte Merlin mit tückisch funkelnden Augen, „Ich habe die gute Frau schon lange nicht mehr genervt."

„Warum seid ihr euch eigentlich so feind?" fragte Harry.

„Feind ist ein wenig übertrieben. Ach, es war nur ein kleiner Konflikt in der Vergangenheit. Wie du vielleicht weißt, hab ich den jungen Arthur beraten. Er ist König geworden und Morgana, sie ist seine Schwester und hat mir dazwischen gefunkt."

„Mordred." sagte Harry, als er sich an die Arthussage erinnerte, „Der Sohn von ihr und ihrem Bruder."

„Korrekt." sagte Merlin, „Das war wirklich unter der Gürtellinie. Nun hat sich Mordred mit ihr verstritten und sie hat sich aus der hohen Politik zurückgezogen, so wie ich. Wir sind beide nicht für die Politik geschaffen."

„Möglich."

„Wir können ganz zivilisiert Konversation führen. Es ist zu köstlich, wie sie sich aufregt, wenn ich ihr sage, dass nur die sogenannte gute Magie wahre Magie ist. ...Aber sie ist eine exzellente Hexe." sagte Merlin mit einem abwesenden Blick.

„Ja, und wenn man ihr den Stock aus ihrem Arsch ziehen würde, wäre sie vielleicht auch gut aussehend." sagte Harry schmunzelnd, als er den Blick Merlins sah und sich an die Unterhaltung mit Morgana erinnerte.

Merlin starrte ihn fassungslos an, geschockt über den Ausdruck, doch dann sagte er, „Wohl wahr." und begann erneut zu lachen.

Als er sich beruhigt hatte fragte Merlin ihn über die Zauberer der Neuzeit aus und wie er mit der für ihn neuen stablosen Magie klar kam.

Harry erzählte ihm über seine Schwierigkeiten und was er empfunden und herausgefunden hatte. Merlin erklärte ihm die tatsächlichen Prinzipien der stablosen Magie und gab Harry beim Laufen ein paar Übungen. Harry fand mit den theoretischen Ansätzen von Merlin ging es viel leichter von der Hand.

Gegen Abend machten sie Rast auf einer weiteren Lichtung.

„Wir sollten sicher gehen, dass uns kein unangenehmer Besuch überrascht. Ich meine, du hast wirkungsvoll die drei Männer ausgeschalten, aber währen sie etwas vorsichtiger gewesen..." sagte Merlin ernst.

„Ja. Wir könnten einen Wachzauber wirken, der uns warnt oder einen Ablenkungszauber für Muggel." sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Gut, dann mach das!" erwiderte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen.

„Was? Ich? Ich kenne die Zauber noch nicht, Merlin." sagte Harry erschrocken.

„Ah," sagte Merlin amüsiert, „dann sollten wir dem abhelfen."

Merlin lehrte ihn geduldig die beiden Zauber und mit seiner Hilfe hatte er sie schnell drauf. Sie machten ein kleines Feuer und Harry aß den Rest seines Fleisches. Er bot Merlin etwas an, doch der lehnte ab und beschwor sich etwas Obst.

„Ich kann mir selbst helfen, Harry. Doch erwarte nicht, dass ich das für dich mache. Ich werde dir nicht aktiv helfen. Ich denke, du willst dich auch selbst gegenüber der feisten Morgana beweisen."

„Richtig." sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Das einzige, was ich tun werde, ist, dich zu unterrichten. Natürlich kann ich dir die Beschwörung beibringen." sagte Merlin und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Aber, das ist komplexe Magie und wird dir mehr Schwierigkeiten machen."

Dann sah Merlin für ein paar Sekunden in das Feuer.

„Harry, was weißt du über Elementarmagie?"

„Was?"

Merlin hob seine Hand in Richtung des Feuers und ließ es auflodern, ohne, dass er einen Spruch ausführte.

„Ich kann Feuer und ein wenig Luft kontrollieren. Wenn du von mir abstammst, solltest du wenigstens Kontrolle über Feuer ausüben können."

„Wow. Könnt ihr es auch erschaffen, oder nur vorhandenes lenken?"

„Harry, du kannst mich ruhig duzen. Schließlich bin ich etwas wie ein Großvater für dich." sagte Merlin, „Ich kann es auch erschaffen, aber das ist sehr anstrengend und kräftezehrend. Einfacher ist es, vorhandenes Feuer zu lenken und zu formen."

„Wow, das ist cool." sagte Harry und musste Merlin erst mal erklären, was 'cool' bedeutete.

Merlin beließ es damit erst mal mit der Ausbildung und sie legten sich zum Schlafen nieder.

Die nächsten beiden Tage wanderten die beiden durch die grüne Sommerlandschaft Schottlands. Währenddessen erklärte er ihm die Grundlagen stabloser Magie, übte ein paar Zauberer, wie das Beschwören von Lebensmitteln im Notfall und abends versuchte Harry sich an der Kontrolle der Elemente. Er spürte, dass Feuer etwas ansprach, bekam aber keine Kontrolle darüber. Doch Merlin erklärte ihm, dass es lange Zeit dauerte, die Elemente beherrschen zu lernen. So beließ es Harry dabei und befragte ihn zur Animagus-Transfiguration. Auch dazu erklärte ihm Merlin in seiner geduldigen ruhigen Art, was er wissen musste, doch auch das würde lange Zeit brauchen, um es zu erlernen und zu beherrschen. Außerdem wollte Harry das zusammen mit Shania lernen. Er vermisste sie so sehr und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als endlich wieder bei ihr zu sein. Doch er wusste, es war wichtig so viel wie möglich auf seiner Reise zu lernen.

Hundert Meilen entfernt hing Shania ähnlichen Gedanken nach und fragte sich, wo Harry jetzt wohl wäre und ob es ihm gut ginge.

„Shania!" rief Morgana nachdrücklich.

Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und sah abrupt auf.

„Das Elixier ist unbrauchbar! Beginn von vorn! Du wirst nie lernen, wenn du mit deinen Gedanken ständig bei diesem Tölpel bist!" hisste Morgana.

„Harry ist kein..." doch Morgana brachte sie mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Wenn er wenigstens vernünftiger Abstammung wäre." seufzte Morgana.

Shania setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch besann sich dann, dass Harry nicht wollte, dass sie erfuhr, dass er von Merlin abstammte. Das würde sie auch vermutlich noch mehr gegen Harry aufbringen. So biss sie die Zähne zusammen und fertigte das Elixir von vorn. Diesmal konzentrierte sie sich mehr und schaffte es, die Flüssigkeit so weit vorzubereiten, dass sie eine Stunde köcheln musste.

„Besser. Nun führe die Übungen zur stablosen Magie durch, die wir besprochen haben. Wenn es Zeit ist, den Trank vom Feuer zu nehmen, tu das. Das wirst du hoffentlich allein schaffen! Danach magst du mit deinem Schwert üben. Ich muss etwas untersuchen." sagte sie brüsk und stürmte aus dem Labor.

„Was hat sie nun schon wieder vor?" fragte Shania zu sich selbst.

Dann nahm sie das Buch von Morgana und übte die stablose Magie. Wie Harry machte sie gute Fortschritte, wusste aber, dass es ein langer und schwieriger Weg sein würde.

Shania arbeitete ruhig im hellen Zimmer hoch oben in einem der Schlosstürme. Morgana stürmte derweil aufgebracht die steinerne Treppe hinunter.

„Diese Göre! Ständig ist sie mit ihren Gedanken woanders! Und dann noch bei so einem Nichtsnutz! Eine Le Fey verliebt sich nur in einen vernünftigen Zauberer!" murmelte sie.

„Dagegen muss ich was tun und ich weiß auch schon was!" sagte sie entschlossen und stürmte in ihre große Bibliothek, dass die Doppeltür mit einem Knall an die Wände schlug.

Zielsicher ging sie auf ein Regal zu, in dem dicke unglaublich alte Bücher standen, die in altes, ergrautes Leder eingeschlagen waren. Sie musterte die Buchrücken, bis sie schließlich eines der Bücher herauszog und auf einen Tisch legte. Sie vertiefte sich in das Buch und nach einer Stunde rief sie erfreut: „Das ist es! Das wird das Band zerstören! Ha!"

Sie las und machte sich Notizen.

„Hmm, das wird eine Weile dauern, doch in einer Woche sollte es zu schaffen sein." sagte sie und holte einige weitere Bücher aus dem Regal.

Dann nahm sie sich ein paar neue Schriftrollen und machte sich an die Arbeit, eines der kompliziertesten und stärksten Rituale durchzuführen, die sie je in Angriff genommen hatte.

Derweil waren Harry und Merlin weiter unterwegs. Die beiden verstanden sich prächtig. Merlin würde Harry alles beibringen. Er musste nur danach fragen. Doch Merlin half ihm weder, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, noch aktiv, seinen Weg zu meistern und Harry akzeptierte das.

So auch am sechsten Tag ihrer Reise. Sie folgten gerade einem ausgetretenen Pfad durch einen Laubwald mit weit ausladenden mächtigen alten Bäumen.

Plötzlich stockte Harry, er hörte Hufklappern, eiliges Hufklappern.

Er sah sich um, „Was sollen wir...?" doch Merlin war verschwunden.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Harry und drehte sich zurück zu der Richtung aus der das Hufklappern gekommen war.

Doch er erstarrte in der Bewegung, als zehn gepanzerte Reiter sich in einem Halbkreis um ihn aufgestellt hatten und ihn mit gefährlich aussehenden Hellebarden bedrohten. Sie waren noch zehn Meter von ihm entfernt und näherten sich langsam.

„Was haben wir denn da?" rief einer lachend. Doch zwei andere musterten ihn abschätzend. Sie hatten blutrote Kreuze mit zwei Querbalken auf ihren hohen Kegelförmigen Helmen. Harry sah sich um. Der Wald war nicht sehr dicht, die Bäume wuchsen weit genug auseinander, um ihren ausladenden Kronen Platz zu geben. Die Reiter würden ihn schnell einholen. Ein besonders großer Baum befand sich hinter den Reitern, eine ziemlich alt wirkende Eiche mit dicken, kräftigen Ästen.

„Er ist ein Zauberer!" riefen die beiden Reiter und ihre Pferde stiegen auf, wie um einen anstehenden Kampf zu begrüßen.

„Shit!" fluchte Harry, drehte sich um und rannte.

Die Reiter brauchten ein paar Sekunden um sich zu sammeln, doch dann schossen sie in schnellem Galopp vor und folgten ihm. Der Boden erbebte unter dem donnernden Hufschlag der kräftigen Pferde.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun konnte, er wusste, sie würden ihn in spätestens einer Minute eingeholt haben.

Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste apparieren. Doch wohin? Er hatte keine besonderen Landschaftsmerkmale im Gedächtnis, an denen er sich orientieren konnte und er wollte nicht allzu weit zurück reisen.

Zudem war Merlin sicher noch in der Nähe. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hechtete zur Seite, den drohenden Klang des Hufschlags im Nacken und sprang kopfüber in ein dichtes Gebüsch. Das Donnern der Hufe übertönte den leisen Knall, mit der der schwarzhaarige Teenager in der widerstandsfähigen Robe im Nichts verschwand.

Nur fünf Meter von dem Busch entfernt hielten die Reiter und umringten das Gebüsch. Auf ein Zeichen des Anführers, stachen sie mit ihren langen, scharfen und spitzen Hellebarden zu und stocherten hart durch das Gebüsch. Als kein Laut daraus ertönte, befahl der Anführer einem der Reiter abzusteigen. Schwerfällig stieg er aus dem festen Ledersattel, sein eiserner Brustpanzer schabte über den Sattelknauf. Er griff seine Hellebarde fester und näherte sich in vorsichtigen Schritten dem Gebüsch, als hätte er Angst, ein Drache könnte jeden Moment heraus springen. Er kniete sich nieder um einen besseren Blick in das Gebüsch zu bekommen und schließlich kroch er bis in die Mitte des Gebüsches. Minuten später kam er heraus und meldete: „Da ist niemand, Sir."

„Aber wir haben ihn doch reingehen sehen!" rief der eine Reiter mit dem Kreuz.

„Kleriker, wenn er ein Zauberer ist, hat er sicher Mittel und Wege zu entkommen." hisste der Anführer.

Er sah sich um, konnte jedoch nichts entdecken.

„Wir haben einen Auftrag! Weiter!" rief er und setzte sich zurück in Richtung des Weges in Bewegung. Nicht unweit der großen Eiche setzten sie ihren Ritt auf dem ausgetretenen weg fort. Sie ahnten nicht, dass sie sorgsam von zwei grünen leuchtenden Augen beobachtet wurden.

Harry seufzte, als die Reiter weg waren. Er lehnte sich schwer an den Stamm der dicken Eiche, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, denn er saß zehn Meter über dem Boden auf einem dicken Ast, verborgen durch das dichte Blätterdach der alten Eiche.

„Das war knapp. Wo steckt nun der alte Narr!" murmelte er missmutig.

Es dauerte Minuten bis er den vertrauten silbergrauen Falken hinab schweben sah. Er landete auf einem Ast ähnlich dem, auf dem Harry saß und musterte ihn amüsiert, bevor er langsam in eine neue, größere Form zerfloss und einen Sekundenbruchteil später saß Merlin mit funkelnden Augen nicht einen Meter von dem Teenager entfernt.

„Findest du das witzig, einfach abzuhauen?" hisste Harry.

„Du hast die Situation doch gut gemeistert, Harry. Obwohl ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber die elegantere Lösung gewesen wäre."

„Aber den hast du mir noch nicht beigebracht!" grollte Harry.

„Du hast nicht gefragt." stellte Merlin fest.

„Ja, was hab ich noch nicht gefragt? Okklumentik? Legilimens?"  
„Ah, die Kunst den Geist zu verteidigen und anzugreifen. Das ist kein Problem für einen Zauberer deines Kalibers. Komm, ich erkläre es dir." sagte Merlin und schwebte sanft auf die Erde hinab. Harry apparierte, da er den Levitationszauber nicht so perfekt beherrschte, als das er sich selbst levitieren konnte.

Sie gingen etwas abseits des Weges weiter während Merlin seinem Schüler die drei Zauber erklärte, besser als Snape es je gekonnt hatte.

Es war in der übernächsten Nacht, als Morgana in das Zimmer der schlafenden Shania schlich. Diese warf sich unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her und murmelte: „Harry!"

„Wird Zeit, dass das ein Ende findet!" grollte Morgana. Sie wob ihre Hand ein paar Mal durch die Luft über dem schlanken Mädchen und sie beruhigte sich und fiel in einen noch festeren Schlaf. Dann platzierte sie neun schwarze Kerzen um das Bett des Mädchens und zeichnete einige antike Runen auf den Boden. Sie nahm eine kleine Schale mit Blut einer Fledermaus und zog die Kralle eines Geiers aus einer ihrer Taschen. Dann begann sie eine weitere Rune mit dem Blut auf die Stirn des Mädchens zu zeichnen und begann einen Singsang in einer düsteren rauhen Sprache zu singen.

Schließlich nach einer Viertel Stunde war die düstere Beschwörung vollendet und Morgana, die Kerzen und alle anderen Spuren verschwanden in blutrotem Rauch. Im selben Moment schreckte Shania hoch und hielt sich ihr Herz.

„Argh!" rief sie, einen plötzlichen, wenn auch kurzen krampfartigen Schmerz verspürend. Doch dann war alles schon vorbei. Doch sie fühlte sich nicht besser. Sie war besorgt. Etwas fehlte, etwas wichtiges, doch sie wusste nicht was. Eine tiefe Leere hatte sich in ihrem Inneren gebildet. Schließlich legte sie sich wieder nieder und schlummerte friedlich ein. Jeder Gedanke an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vergessen.

Zur selben Zeit kaum zehn Kilometer nordöstlich des alten Schlosses schreckte ein junger Teenager aus dem Schlaf auf seinem einfachen Bett aus Gras und schrie vor Schmerz. Merlin war sofort bei ihm und musterte ihn zur Abwechslung sehr besorgt.  
„Was ist?" fragte er besorgt und versuchte den sich windenden Jungen auf den Boden zu drücken.

„Mein Herz!" presste Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Er bekam kaum Luft, die Krämpfe in seinem Brustkorb drohten ihn zu ersticken.

„Harry! Was hast du?"

„Shania!" murmelte Harry und wand sich nur noch mehr, „Etwas furchtbares ist geschehen."

Merlin sagte mit fester Stimme: „Harry, versuche ruhig zu bleiben!"

Er holte seinen Stab und schwang ihn ein paar mal über dem leidenden Jungen.

„Das Band! Das Seelenband wurde durch schwarze Magie beeinflusst! Wie, kann ich noch nicht sagen!" sagte Merlin. Der mächtige Magier wirkte erschüttert und war kreidebleich geworden.

* * *

AN: Hmm... ich liebe Cliffhanger... natürlich nur, wenn ich der Autor bin. Als Leser hasse ich sie ;-) Aber keine Sorge, ihr werdet bald erfahren, welche Auswirkungen die Blockade des Seelenbandes auf unseren schwarzhaarigen Helden und die gute Shania hat. 

Lord-Slash: Handlung vorhersehbar? Das glaubst auch nur du :P Dann sag mir doch mal, was im nächsten Kap passiert!

Weide: Harry unterdrückt seine Aura. Er tut das unbewusst, denn sein innerstes Bestreben ist es schon immer gewesen, normal nach außen zu wirken. Sein Training in Okklumentik ist auch zum Teil dafür verantwortlich. Schließlich will er sich nicht von jedem 'lesen' lassen.

lionlakritz: Ähnlichkeiten mit Vermächtnis oder gar Dunkle Zeiten mögen da sein, aber die sind bestenfalls sporadisch, glaubs mir! Das wird in den späteren Kaps sicher deutlich ;-) Und ich habe mal das Buch 'Talesin' gelesen und diverse Filme über Merlin, Arthur und Co gesehen. Aber die meisten Infos für diese Story bekomme ich von Lonelyloner und seiner Familie.

novadidi: keine Sorge, Hermine und Ginny treffen wieder mit Harry zusammen... und auch Lisa

Krone: Ist schon jetzt meine längste Geschichte, hab schon über 300 Seiten bei mir hier... und es werden noch mehr. Allerdings verlangt das eine Menge Nacharbeit und Unterteilung in Kaps... und den Faden nicht verlieren etc. etc. etc. Ohne Lonelyloner und seine Tochter wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen.


	6. Liebeskummer

**AN: **Tja, da bin ich wieder. Ich weiß, ich habe lange nicht an der Story gearbeitet, doch es geht nun weiter. Deswegen ohne lange Vorrede... 

**Kapitel 6 – Liebeskummer oder wenn ein Herz bricht**

„Ich muss zu ihr!" sagte Harry entschlossen und unterdrückte den Schmerz.

Er richtete sich auf und holte tief Luft.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Im verbotenen Wald." sagte Merlin.

„WAS?" rief Harry, „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt! Verdammt!" rief Harry enttäuscht.

„Harry, selbst wenn du das Schloss findest, musst du einen Weg hinein finden! Es ist auf einem kleinen See mitten im Wald gelegen, im dunkelsten Teil des Waldes und es ist durch allerlei Ablenkungszauber geschützt. Zudem müsstest du apparieren und doch liegen auch dafür Schutzzauber über dem Gelände. Nur über die Zugbrücke kannst du in das Schloss."

Er überlegte fieberhaft, dann fiel ihm die Lösung ein.

„Ha! Ich habe es!" murmelte er, als er sich schmerzhaft an den Ausflug in das Ministerium erinnerte.

Er fügte sich einen tiefen Schnitt in seine Handfläche zu und rieb etwas von dem Blut an seine Robe.

Kurz darauf hörte er Flügelschlagen und ein grauenhaft beeindruckendes geflügeltes pferdähnliches Wesen landete neben ihm.

„Ein Thestral!" sagte Merlin beeindruckt.

Harry nickte, schwang sich auf das Pferd und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

„Bring mich zu Morganas Schloss!" murmelte Harry.

Das Thestral wieherte zustimmend und flog schneller, es schien die Besorgnis seines Reiters zu spüren.

Eine Viertel Stunde später schwebte es in sanften kreisförmigen Bewegungen auf ein kleines aber schönes Schloss hinab.

Sie landeten mitten im Burghof. Harry war inzwischen krank vor Sorge.

Zwei Koboldwachen stellten ihm sich in den Weg, als er in das Schloss rannte. Das Thestral erhob sich schon wieder in die Luft.

Harry schwang einmal seine Hand, ohne auch nur wirklich an einen Zauber zu denken. Wut, Sorge und Angst hatten die Kontrolle übernommen, als die Kobolde zur Seite geschleudert wurden und mit einem lauten Knacken gegen die Wand krachten. Sie rutschten bewusstlos an der Mauer hinunter.

Harry fühlte, wo Shania war und rannte in Richtung des Wohnbereiches.

Er schwang erneut seine Hand und die große Doppeltür des Eingangs wurde in Splitter zerfetzt. Er schlitterte förmlich hindurch und wäre fast gegen die Wand gerannt. Er eilte einen langen Gang entlang und sah, eine Treppe hinauf führen.

Doch er sah auch eine Tür, die angelehnt im Halbdunkel unter der Treppe war. Seinen Instinkten folgend eilte er durch die Tür und die grobe Treppe hinab. Kurz darauf fand er sich in der Höhle wieder und er sah seinen Koffer und seinen Zauberstab.

„Das wird dich lehren, alte Hexe!" murrte Harry, schnappte seinen Zauberstab und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Eine halbe Minute später trat er die Tür zu Shanias Zimmer ein.

Im Halbdunkel sah er ihre schlanke Form auf dem Bett liegen und eilte zu ihr.

„Shania!" murmelte er, als er sie in seine Arme schloss.

Sie erwachte und strampelte wild, bis er sie los ließ. Dabei schrie sie laut, als ob Harry sie angreifen wollte.

Harry sah sie verletzt und verwirrt an.

In dem Moment kam Morgana herein, doch noch im selben Augenblick gab es einen Knall und Merlin stand neben Harry.

„Shania! Ich bin es doch, dein Harry, dein Seelenpartner." sagte Harry unsicher und ignorierte die beiden alten Magier.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen sah ihn an, als hätte er nicht alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Seelenpartner? Ich kenne dich nicht." sagte sie abfällig.

Das war zu viel. Der Schmerz in seinem Herzen kehrte wieder, unendlich intensiver als zuvor, als er von seiner Liebe zurückgewiesen wurde und noch schlimmer, alles, das zwischen ihnen gewesen war, ausgelöscht schien.

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand an sein Herz und klappte zusammen, wie ein Taschenmesser. Alles in ihm schien sich zusammenzuziehen und das eisige Feuer der Verzweiflung drohte alles in ihm zu verbrennen. Krämpfe durchfuhren seinen Brustkorb hart.

Er konnte nur noch stoßweise atmen und fühlte, wie die Kraft und der Wille zu leben ihn verließen.

Merlin eilte zu ihm und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Harry! Du musst kämpfen!" sagte Merlin eindringlich, „Kämpfe dagegen an!"

„Warum?" fragte er gebrochen und leise.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Shania besorgt. Sie mochte alle Gedanken an ihn vergessen haben, doch sie sorgte sich um den unbekannten jungen Mann, der so furchtbar zu leiden schien.

Merlin sah auf und seine Augen bohrten sich in die fassungslosen Augen von Morgana. Eine nahezu spürbare Welle der Macht ging von ihm aus und Morgana zuckte zusammen.

„WAS HAST DU GETAN, NÄRRIN?" rief er erzürnt, ein sehr seltenes Vorkommnis bei dem weisen Mann. Die Magie, die von Merlin ausging und durch den Raum waberte, verpasste allen eine Gänsehaut.

„Nichts..."

„LÜGE!" spie Merlin und eine neue Welle der Magie schoss durch den Raum, diesmal wurde die Hexe hilflos gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Du hast die verbotenen Worte gesprochen! Du hast dich gegen die Liebe gewandt! Selbst von dir hätte ich nie gedacht, dass du so tief sinken würdest, Morgana Le Fey! Das ist deiner unwürdig! Morgana! Ein Seelenband! Eines der wirklich einmaligen und heiligen Dinge auf dieser Welt!"

Sie erblasste, „Ich wollte nur ihr bestes!" verteidigte sich.

„Gut für dich! Was ist mit ihm? Er wird sterben, denn du hast nur ihre Seite des Seelenbandes geblockt!"

„Was? Und wenn schon! Shania hat einen Mann würdiger Abstammung verdient!" sagte Morgana in schwacher Gegenwehr. Plötzlich wurden ihr ihre eigenen überheblichen Argumente gegen die Beziehung ihrer Nachfahrin ziemlich haltlos und übertrieben.

Merlin schnaubte, „Was ist an dem könglichen Blut von Atlantis auszusetzen, du Närrin?"

Morgana wurde noch blasser, „Was meinst du?"

„Er ist mein Erbe!" rief Merlin mit unnatürlich tiefer und machtvoller Stimme, das war schon keine menschliche Stimme mehr, sie war von Magie verstärkt und hallte durch das ganze Schloss.

Morgana wusste, dass Merlin die Wahrheit sprach und seufzte. Sie hatte es gründlich verbockt, so viel war klar. Wenn der Erbe Merlins ihrer Ur...enkelin nicht würdig war, dann war es niemand und seine anderen Vorfahren waren machtvoll, egal was sie nach außen hin behauptet hatte. Und... sie hatte sich nun zweifellos Merlins Zorn auf sich gezogen und wenn dieser Harry starb... nicht auszudenken, was er dann mit ihr anstellen würde. Nicht mal sie wollte Merlin zum Feind haben!

Harry wand sich noch immer und da die beiden mächtigen Magier mit sich beschäftigt waren und Shania langsam realisierte, dass Morgana sie verhext haben musste und sie scheinbar doch irgendwie mit diesem fremden Jungen zusammen gewesen war, beschloss sie, ihm zu helfen.

Sie nahm seine Hand in die ihre und streichelte sie.

„Halt durch!" wisperte sie und ihre Augen wurden feucht, als seine grünen, so hoffnungslosen, verzweifelten und gebrochenen Augen in die ihren blickten.

„Erinnerst du dich?" fragte er leise.

Was gäbe sie, wenn sie diese Frage in diesem Moment mit ja beantworten könnte, doch sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Harry schloss seine Augen und sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte seine blasse Wange hinab und diese Träne sandte auch ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Unbewusst von ihr, war der erste kleine Riss in dem mächtigen Netz schwarzer Magie in ihr entstanden, auch wenn es in diesem Moment nur Mitleid war, was sie empfand.

Ein letztes Mal verkrampfte er sich, dann sackte er leblos auf dem Bett zusammen.

Alle drei Anwesenden erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen.

Merlin schoss zu ihm herunter und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Harry! Wach auf!" rief er verzweifelt.

„Er atmet nicht mehr!" rief Merlin vorwurfsvoll und fügte leise hinzu, „Was hast du nur getan?"

Sie sah nun traurig aus, trotz ihres harten Auftretens hatte sie durchaus Gefühle. Sie setzte sich neben das verzweifelte Mädchen. Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Shania, dass der Junge wegen ihr litt.

Morgana schloss sie in eine Umarmung, „Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht."

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" fragte Shania und sah ihre Vorfahrin erschüttert an, „Was hast du mir und diesem Jungen angetan?"

„Er hat dich abgelenkt und ich hielt ihn deiner nicht für würdig. Ich habe das Band der Liebe zwischen euch zerstört."

'Liebe? Ich habe ihn geliebt?', fragte sich Shania in ihrem Inneren, doch sie konnte keine Gefühle für den jungen Mann in sich entdecken. „Wie konntest du mir das antun? Du hattest kein Recht!" sagte Shania enttäuscht.

Morgana sah betroffen zu Boden.

Shania sah auf das leblose Gesicht des Jungen hinab und obwohl sie keine Liebe mehr für ihn empfinden konnte, tat er ihr leid. Dann brach ihre Muggelabstammung durch und sie riss sich von Morgana los. Sie rollte Harry auf den Boden und so, dass er flach auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam.

Sie streckte den Kopf nach hinten, hielt die Nase zu und legte ihren Mund über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Dann pustete sie ihm kräftig Luft in den Mund, so dass sich sein Brustkorb leicht hob.

Sie holte Luft und wiederholte die Prozedur. Das machte sie drei Mal. Dann ließ sie ab und begann mit einer Herzdruckmassage.

„Was tust du?" fragte Merlin.

„Ich versuche ihn wiederzubeleben." murmelte Shania angestrengt.

Die beiden alten Magier beobachteten das aufgeweckte Mädchen.

Merlin setzte sich neben Morgana und sagte leise, „Das Band ist nicht zerstört, Morgana."

„Was?" fragte die dunkle Hexe.

„Nichts kann dieses Band zerstören. Es ist das stärkste Band, das ich je gesehen habe. Er hat nur mit seiner Liebe zu ihr den Weg zu dir gefunden, mit einem simplen Point Me Zauber. Dein Schloss war verborgen, aber sein Herz fand trotz all deiner Zauber seinen Weg zu ihr."

„Und was bedeutet das?" fragte Morgana bedauernd, „Ich wollte ihm nicht weh tun."

Merlin musterte die machtvolle Hexe eindringlich, aber er sah wirklich keine Bosheit in ihr und aufrichtiges Bedauern.

„Ich weiß." sagte Merlin aufrichtig, „Was geschehen wird? Irgendwann wird ihr Herz deinen Zauber besiegen und wenn sie realisiert, was du ihr genommen hast und dass ihre Liebe nicht mehr ist, weil er dachte er hätte sie verloren, wird auch sie an dem Schmerz zugrunde gehen, genau wie er."

„Was? Wir müssen einen Weg finden, das zu verhindern!" sagte sie aufgeregt.

„Hast du es noch nicht gemerkt? Es gibt keine Magie, die gegen diese Art von Liebe ankommt." sagte Merlin niedergeschlagen.

„Und... und wenn er durchkommt?"

„Dann sollte Shania viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Vielleicht erinnert sich ihr Herz, bevor er eingeht. Und du schuldest ihm was." sagte Merlin und deutete auf den Zauberstab, der neben seiner kraftlosen Hand lag.

Sie nickte entschlossen.

Bei der dritten Wiederholung der Beatmung jappste Harry plötzlich nach Luft und seine Augen schossen förmlich auf.

Er atmete heftig und unregelmäßig, doch dann beruhigte sich seine Atmung.

Shania war erschöpft neben ihn gesunken und atmete schwer.

„Danke." murmelte Harry. Dann sah er sie musternd an, doch er sah, dass sie sich immer noch nicht erinnerte.

Er schaute betreten zu Boden, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab auf und verließ das Zimmer.

„Was... Harry! Wo willst du hin?" rief ihm Merlin hinterher.

Doch Harry ignorierte ihn und ging mit kurzen schnellen Schritten weiter.

Merlin rannte ihm hinterher.

Morgana sah zum ersten Mal unsicher aus, „Shania..."

„Geh mir aus den Augen!" sagte Shania hart und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, die Knie an sich gezogen und mit beiden Armen fest im Griff.

Morgana verließ gesenkten Hauptes den Raum.

Shania murmelte, „War da wirklich was zwischen uns? Ich weiß nur, dass er nicht sterben darf. Aber ich habe noch nie so hoffnungslose Augen gesehen."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte sich nicht dazu zwingen, einen Fremden zu lieben und tief in sich wusste sie auch, dass das nicht die Antwort war.

Harry hatte den Schlosshof erreicht, wo ihn Merlin schließlich einholte und an den Schultern festhielt.

„Harry! Bitte!" sagte Merlin eindringlich.

Harry blieb mit hängenden Schultern stehen.

Merlin drehte den Jungen um und der brachte keinen Widerstand auf.

Auch Merlin erschrak über den Ausdruck in den grünen Augen des Jungen.

„Wie konnte sie mir das nehmen?" wisperte er.

„Das ist halt Morgana! Sie hat sich auf ihre eigene verdrehte Art Sorgen um Shania gemacht. Morgana war schon immer arrogant und überheblich, besonders, wenn es um Blutlinien geht. Sie wollte, dass ihre Erbin jemanden findet, der ihres Standes würdig ist. Auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, aber sie wollte dir nicht weh tun damit. Sie wollte euch nur trennen. Sie bereut, was sie getan hat." sagte Merlin leicht furios.

„Das bringt mir Shania auch nicht wieder." seufzte Harry.

„Ich weiß. Doch was willst du tun? Aufgeben?" fragte Merlin ernst.

„Wofür soll ich noch kämpfen?" konterte Harry, „Wofür soll ich überhaupt noch leben? Erst wurde ich von Dumbledore und meinen angeblichen Freunden verraten und enttäuscht. Dann finde ich Shania und in ihr neues Glück. Und das wurde mir nun auch genommen. Wir landen hier, in einer komplett anderen Zeit und ich habe auf Morganas Wort vertraut und das war wieder falsch. Jeder, dem ich vertraue verrät mich! Ich kann nicht mehr." fügte er leise hinzu.

„Meinst du, dafür haben sich deine Eltern geopfert?" fragte Merlin leise.

Harry sah auf und in die weisen Augen des mächtigen Magiers und sie füllten sich mit noch mehr Schmerz und Trauer.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Egal was auch geschieht, du hast immer noch die Liebe deiner Eltern. Und du solltest nicht so schnell aufgeben! Liebe ist nicht durch simple Zauber zu besiegen. Du solltest das von allen am besten wissen!" sagte Merlin vorwurfsvoll.

Harry erinnerte sich, dass die Liebe seiner Mutter den Todesfluch besiegt hatte und fragte leise und kraftlos „Was soll ich tun?"

„Gib Shania eine Chance, ihre Liebe zu dir wieder zu finden und vor allen Dingen, mache ihr keinen Vorwurf, egal was geschieht! Morgana hat schwärzeste verbotene Magie angewandt und Shania kann nichts dafür. Doch letztlich wird ihre Liebe siegen."

„Und wenn nicht?" seufzte Harry niedergeschlagen. Er hatte schon so viel gekämpft, so viel verloren und so viel aufgegeben.

„Wenn nicht, wird auch sie irgendwann sterben, denn irgendwann wird der Zauber an Kraft verlieren und wenn sie dann erfährt, dass du dich aufgegeben hast und sie daran schuld ist..." sagte Merlin leise und bedauernd.

„Aber sie ist nicht schuld!" protestierte Harry entschlossen.

„Dann beweise es ihr... und dir." sagte Merlin mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen.

Harry sah diese funkelnden Augen und wurde sofort heftig an Dumbledore erinnert und das, in Verbindung mit seiner heftigen Depression und der steigenden Wut auf Morgana war überhaupt keine gute Kombination. Seine eigenen Augen leuchteten vor innerem Feuer auf und seine Magie geriet außer Kontrolle. Er spürte, wie Merlin zwar geschockt war, aber dennoch reagierte. Er versuchte den Sturm roher Magie, der um sie herum entstand, zu bannen, doch seine Magie reichte nicht. Merlin, der mächtigste Zauberer dieser Epoche, wurde von einem wütenden Teenager, der alles verloren hatte, einfach beiseite gefegt.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr." presste Harry die Worte hervor, „Ich habe schon zu viel aufgegeben! Ich... AAARGH!" er schrie seine Wut hinaus und seine Magie explodierte.

Er ließ alles heraus, seine Wut, seine Enttäuschung und seine Trauer. Eine Welle roher emotionsgeladener Magie brach aus ihm heraus und durchfuhr alles in einem Umkreis von einer Meile.

Sämtliche Mauern um ihn herum, ob es nun die inneren Wände des Schlosses waren oder die Schutzmauern nach draußen, barsten mit einem lauten Knall und sowohl das Tor als auch die Zugbrücke wurden aus den Angeln gerissen und in den Wald geschleudert.

Nur Harry stand unberührt im Zentrum des magischen Sturms und Merlin kniete hilflos vor ihm. Alles was der weise Zauberer tun konnte, war, sich selbst zu schützen. Was er nicht blocken konnte, waren die Gefühle, die ihn mit der Welle der Magie überschwemmten, Wut, Zorn, Enttäuschung, Verzweiflung und der Aufschrei eines gebrochenen Herzens.

Das selbe spürten auch Morgana und Shania, als die Grundfesten des Schlosses erschüttert wurden.

„Oh Große Mutter!" entfuhr es Morgana und sie stürmte in das Zimmer von Shania zurück.

Ihre Erbin saß immer noch mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Bett und sah ihr mit Tränen in den Augen entgegen.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!" sagte Shania leise aber vorwurfsvoll, „All dieser Schmerz, all diese Verzweiflung, alles nur wegen deiner Arroganz. Spürst du es? Spürst du den Schmerz? Ich hoffe es, und ich hoffe, dass du es nie vergessen wirst!" sagte Shania.

Morgana setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Sie konnte nichts sagen, sie war zum ersten Mal ratlos.

„Weißt du, was das schlimmste ist?" fragte Shania, als die Welle schwächer wurde.

„Was?" wisperte die Frau.

„Dass ich weiß, dass er all diesen Schmerz nur wegen mir fühlt. Alles nur wegen mir." Sie lachte bitter, „Es gibt eine ganz einfache Lösung, die ihm helfen könnte."

„Was? Welche?" fragte Morgana aufgeregt.

„Drei Worte... drei Worte und doch kann ich sie ihm nicht sagen. Und das ist es, was mir weh tut, obwohl ich nichts für ihn empfinde... nichts mehr für ihn empfinden kann!"

Morgana schluckte und schaute zu Boden.

„Das wollte ich nicht."

„Was du wolltest und nicht, spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Es ist geschehen und dasselbe wird mit mir noch einmal geschehen, wenn sich dein Zauber auflöst und er wird so lange nicht mehr durchhalten." Sagte Shania nachdenklich.

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" sagte Morgana entschlossen und stand auf.

Sie begann auf und ab zu laufen.

Schließlich murmelte sie, „Er ist wirklich verdammt mächtig und stark. Ist er wirklich Merlins Erbe? Ich muss ihn fragen." Sagte sie und wandte sich zur Tür.

In diesem Moment erstarb die Welle.

„Bemüh dich nicht!" seufzte Shania, „Er ist weg."

„Was? Woher... und Merlin?" fragte Morgana.

Shania zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie stürmte aus dem Schloss und starrte sprachlos auf die Zerstörung, die der schwarzhaarige Teenager angerichtet hatte. Die Mauern in der Umgebung wiesen tiefe Riss auf. Alles, was irgendwie zerbrechlich auf diesem Schlosshof gewesen war, lag nun in Trümmern überall verteilt, als hätte ein Wirbelsturm getobt.

Die zwei Wachen schleppten sich humpelnd auf sie zu.

„Wer war das?" fragte sie.

„Der schwarzhaarige Junge, Milady."

„Wo ist er?"

„Fort. Er sagte nur zu Merlin, er müsse gehen und verschwand." Erklärte der Kobold.

„Und Merlin?" fragte Morgana.

„Kurz nach ihm, er sah ziemlich wütend aus, Milady."

„Hmm... das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ruht euch aus und versorgt eure Verletzungen!"

„Ja, Milady."

Morgana ging nachdenklich zurück zu Shania.

„Weißt du, ob er Merlins Erbe ist?"

„Woher soll ich das Wissen?" fuhr Shania sie an, „Du warst so frei, alles über ihn aus meinem Gedächtnis zu löschen!"

Morgana seufzte und dann sah sie auf, „Wäre es möglich, dass er auch so einen Erbschaftstest gemacht hat?"

„Keine Ahnung, wenn ja, sollte er in seinem Koffer sein." sagte Shania und stand nun auf.

Minuten später waren sie unten und standen vor dem Koffer.

„Alohomora!" bellte Morgana, doch nichts geschah.

„Verdammt!" murrte sie.

„Manieren!" imitierte Shania die Frau.

Morgana fuhr zu ihr herum und setzte an, was zu sagen, doch dann lächelte sie, „Sehr richtig, mein Kind."

Sie sprach ein paar mehr und komplexere Zauber auf den Koffer, doch er öffnete sich nicht.

„Hmm, soviel zu degenerierter Magie," murmelte Morgana wütend und trat ungeniert gegen den Koffer.

„Wenn ich den Koffer aufbekomme, kannst du dann das richtige Abteil wählen?" fragte Shania nachdenklich.

„Sicher, wenn ich mich recht entsinne war dein Stammbaum im ersten Fach. Doch wie bekommen wir ihn auf?"

„Muggelmethoden!" sagte Shania, „Kannst du ein Vakuum erzeugen?"

„Ja, ich beherrsche das Element Luft."

„Und uns dabei schützen?"

„Sicher." sagte Morgana, als wäre das nichts.

„Gut, der Koffer ist luftdicht. Wenn du die Luft in dem Raum absaugst, sinkt der Druck. Aber der Druck im Koffer bleibt konstant und ist damit höher, als der Außendruck. Wenn wir Glück haben ist die Kraft groß genug, dass er aufspringt, auch wenn das ein Chaos geben wird."

„Versuchen wir es."

Morgana rief ihren Stab und begann eine kurze Beschwörung. Die beiden Hexen wurden durch einen roten Schild eingehüllt.

Dann sahen sie, wie die Luft in einem starken Wirbel aus dem Fenster gesogen wurde. Gleichzeitig begann der Koffer, sich zu dehnen und die Schlösser spannten sich sichtlich.

„Viel Luft ist nicht mehr drinnen." Murmelte Morgana angestrengt.

Doch plötzlich gab es einen Knall und die Schlösser gaben nach.

Zahllose Schriftstücke und kleine Gegenstände flogen aus dem Koffer und verteilten sich im Zimmer.

Sekunden später war der normale Luftdruck wiederhergestellt und mit einem Schwung ihrer Hand landeten all die Dokumente in einem sauberen Stapel im Koffer.

Morgana sah Shania auffordernd und bittend an, „Ich... ich habe sein Vertrauen bereits einmal missbraucht. Würdest du es bitte suchen? Vielleicht hilft es dir auch, dich zu erinnern."

Shania warf ihr einen drohenden Blick zu und nickte.

Sie durchsuchte die Dokumente und rollte einige der Schriftrollen auseinander.

Plötzlich las sie eine Besitzurkunde.

„Godrics Hollow!" wisperte sie und einige Bilder strömten in ihren Kopf zurück, Bilder von einem schönen großen Haus, umgeben von einer grünen Wiese. Bilder von einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer, einem Kamin... ein schwarzhaariger Junge der ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen liebevoll küsst und umarmt. Die beiden trennen sich und das Mädchen dreht sich um... Shania sah sich selbst und das unendliche Glück in ihren Augen. Sie ließ die Schriftrolle fallen, als wäre es glühendes Eisen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie sich zu Morgana um.

„Was hast du?" fragte die Hexe besorgt.

„Ich habe einen Kuss gesehen... einen Kuss von Harry und... mir. Du hast keine Ahnung, was du uns genommen hast."

Dann drehte sie sich um und suchte weiter.

Schließlich fand sie die Rolle und rollte sie auseinander.

Sie reichte sie wortlos an Morgana und lehnte sich mit abwesendem Blick an die Wand.

Morgana seufzte, „Er ist tatsächlich Merlins Erbe und wenn ich die Stärke der Linie der Potters sehe... sie hatten fast so viel Macht wie ich. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht."

„Ja hast du! Aber nicht, weil er tatsächlich Merlins Erbe ist!" bellte Shania.

„Nein." sagte Morgana bedrückt, als sie sich erinnerte, welch grausame Gefühle durch sie geflossen waren, „Weil ich mich in eure Liebe eingemischt habe."

Morgana sah ihre Erbin an, „Wenn... wenn ich dir verspreche, alles zu tun, um das wieder zu richten, hilfst du mir dann?"

„Natürlich." sagte Shania.

„Kannst... kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte Morgana vorsichtig. Egal wie kalt sie nach außen war, sie hatte Gefühle und besonders starke für ihre Familie.

Shania sah sie unsicher an, „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht mal, wie es war zu lieben. Aber wenn sein Schmerz auch nur ein kleiner Eindruck ist, von dem, was du angerichtet hast, bezweifle ich das."

„Wir werden es schaffen." sagte Morgana entschlossen.

Harry war tatsächlich verschwunden und zwar direkt mit dem Abflauen seines Wutausbruchs. Er war disappariert und an einer kleinen Höhle an einem Berghang wieder herausgekommen. Sofort traten ihm wieder die Tränen in seine grünen Augen. Er trat in die ihm nur zu bekannte Höhle und fiel auf die Knie.

„Sirius!" wisperte er und fing an zu weinen.

Er weinte eine halbe Stunde, bis er schließlich emotional ausgelaugt in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er fix und fertig und beschwor sich halbherzig etwas zu essen.

Dann versank er wieder in Lethargie. Er begann ein paar Übungen zur stablosen Magie, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Eine große Leere begann sich in seinem inneren auszubreiten.

Und so würden die nächsten Tage vergehen. Halbherzig würde er sich das nötigste an Nahrung und Wasser beschwören und versuchen zu lernen, doch lustlos machte das wenig Sinn. So gab er meist nach einer Stunde wieder auf.

Er vegetierte vor sich hin und seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um seine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius und Shania. Die Spirale der Depression in die er versank, begann sich immer schneller zu drehen und er stürzte immer tiefer ab.

In einem seiner seltenen klaren Momente murmelte er: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich mit Luna schreiben! Sie wüsste etwas, das mir helfen könnte."

An diesem Tag, es war eine Woche nach seinem Aufbruch, hatte er wieder etwas mehr Energie und er konnte die meisten von Merlins Übungen fehlerfrei ausführen. Doch der Erfolg war nur von kurzer Dauer und er wurde wieder apathisch.

Nach zwei Wochen war er nur noch Haut und Knochen. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, er hatte einen verfilzten Bart, seine Haare waren wild zerzaust und dreckig und ihm war es egal.

Er schleppte sich bis zum Höhleneingang und sah hinaus in den Wald, wo seine große Liebe war.

Stundenlang starrte er einfach nur in die Ferne, ohne zu zwinkern und ohne sich zu bewegen.

Kurz vor Mittag riss ihn ein schriller Schrei aus seiner Starre und er sah in den Himmel hinauf. Ein grauer Schatten drehte seine Runden.

„Merlin?" fragte Harry und war halb erstaunt, als der Vogel herab schwebte und vor ihm landete.

„Du bist nicht Merlin und du bist es." Murmelte Harry und zum ersten Mal schlich sich ein leichtes abwesendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Der Falke war ein Merlin, eine Falkenart, jedoch nicht der Animagus und Zauberer mit dem gleichen Namen.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und beschwor etwas rohes Fleisch.

Der Falke hüpfte herüber und beäugte das Fleisch misstrauisch bevor er es sich schnappte und einen Meter Abstand nahm, bevor er es herunter schlang.

Der Falke sah Harry neugierig an und musterte ihn, wie Harry ihn musterte.  
Dann breitete er seine Flügel aus und verschwand in der Luft.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte so fliegen, wie du." sagte Harry und sah dem grauen Raubvogel verlangend hinterher.

Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, „Animagus!"

Er streckte seine Hand in die Richtung aus in der er das Schloss wusste und murmelte: „ACCIO BUCH!"

Es dauerte fünf Minuten, bis das Buch angeflogen kam und er fing es gekonnt auf. Seine Reflexe hatten noch nicht gelitten, obwohl er kaum noch genug Kraft hatte, das Buch zu halten.

Er setzte sich wieder hin und begann zu lesen. Er las, bis es dunkel wurde und beschwor abwesend eine Lichtkugel, die über dem Buch schwebte. Dann las er weiter. Das Lesen und Lernen half ihm, seine Gefühle zu verdrängen.

Er merkte kaum, dass die Sonne wieder auf und wieder unter ging und auch nicht, dass er seit fast 70 Stunden wach war. Dann schlief er über dem Buch ein. Er hatte es fast bis zum Ende geschafft.

Diesmal träumte er nicht von Shania, Sirius oder Cedric, diesmal träumte er von Freiheit, vom Fliegen und vom Jagen. Er raste mit scharfen Augen über dem Boden dahin und flog über den See von Hogwarts. Er sah sein Spiegelbild, das eines Merlin-Falken. Er landete neugierig am Wasser und sah erneut sein Spiegelbild, diesmal das eines schwarzen Tigers mit leuchtend grünen Augen.

Er schloss die Augen und öffnete sie und sah den Falken wieder.

Er schloss sie erneut und öffnete sie und sah den Tiger wieder. Dann verschwand der Tiger und tauchte kurz darauf wieder auf.

„Ein magisches Tier." Dachte sich Harry.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf wachte der schwarzhaarige Junge auf und spürte ein Knurren im Magen. Er beschwor sich ein karges Mahl aus Brot und Wasser und aß. Dann sah er den Falken wieder und diesmal beschwor er ihm ein Stück Fisch, das der Vogel gierig aß. Dann pickte er Harry in die Hand und schwang sich in die Luft. Er kreiste, als ob er auf Harry wartete.

„Noch nicht, kleiner Freund." sagte Harry, „Erst muss ich lernen."

Der Falke kreischte und verschwand.

Harry seufzte und beendete das Buch. Dann begann er, die Verwandlung zu üben. Er hatte den Tiger aus dem Traum nicht vergessen, aber erst wollte er fliegen.

Eine Woche trainierte er jeden Tag bis zur Erschöpfung. Er dachte nur an eins, an den Falken. Er schlief kaum und machte nur kurze Pausen. Am siebten Tag schaffte er es und wurde zum ersten Mal komplett zum Falken. Doch er war zu schwach, um auch nur die Flügel zu heben.

Doch der Merlin, sein Freund landete vor ihm und legte ihm ein Stück Fisch hin.

Harry betrachtete es, doch schließlich siegte der primale Hunger und er fraß es gierig. Es schmeckte gar nicht mal so schlecht als Falke.

Er war dennoch zu schwach zu fliegen und zu schwach, sich zurück zu verwandeln. So schlief er als Falke und sein neuer Freund bewachte seinen Schlaf.

Als er aufwachte, fühlte er sich kräftiger uns schüttelte seine Federn.

Er hörte ein Kreischen und sah seinen Kameraden neben sich. Der flatterte mit den Flügeln und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Harry beobachtete ihn genau und machte es schließlich unbeholfen nach. Er fiel prompt kopfüber und auf seinen Schnabel, doch der war Gott sei dank hart.

Er rappelte sich wieder auf und versuchte es erneut. Er ließ seine Instinkte die Kontrolle übernehmen und kurz darauf schwebte er einen Meter über dem Boden dahin und gewann rasch an Höhe.

Eine Stunde später schossen sie dahin und spielten miteinander. Sie übten Sturzflüge und jagten kleine Tiere, wie Mäuse und kleine Fische.

Harry fühlte sich wohl, er war frei und ohne Sorgen, denn die hatte er auf dem Boden zurück gelassen.

Des Nachts kehrte er in die Höhle zurück und tagsüber jagte er mit seinem Freund. Seit der ersten Verwandlung hatte er sich nicht mehr zurück verwandelt und er vermisste das Menschsein nicht. Als Mensch hatte man Sorgen, Probleme und Verantwortung. Als Vogel war man frei und lebte einfach. So verging wieder eine Woche bis sein Begleiter plötzlich aufgeregt war und ihn zu Harrys Höhle zurückführte.

Harry kreiste und alles stürzte wieder auf ihn ein, als er eine allzu bekannte Gestalt vor der Höhle an einem Feuer sitzen sah, sein Mentor und Vorfahre... Merlin. Als sich Harry umsah, erkannte er, dass sein Freund ihn allein gelassen hatte und dachte, ‚danke für deine Hilfe, kleiner Freund'

Schließlich seufzte er innerlich und schwebte zu dem weisen Zauberer herab.

Er landete auf dessen ausgestrecktem Arm.

„Wer bist du denn?" fragte Merlin und streichelte ihn.

Dann sah er ihm in die Augen. Harry wusste, dass er immer noch grüne Augen hatte und sah, dass Merlin ihn erkannte.

„Ah, du bist es. Ich habe dich schon gesucht, Harry. Du hast dich gut versteckt. Ich hätte dich nicht mal hier gefunden, wenn dein Buch nicht in der Höhle gelegen hätte. Willst du dich nicht zurück verwandeln?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du bist frei, frei von Sorgen und Schmerz. Ich kenne das Gefühl. Doch wenn du ihm nachgibst, wirst du ein Tier bleiben, für immer. Willst du das?"

Harry regte sich nicht.

„Was würde Shania sagen, wenn sie ihre Liebe zu dir findet und sehen muss, dass du nicht mehr bist?"

‚Bastard!' dachte sich Harry und stieß ein Kreischen aus.

Dann schwebte er herunter und verwandelte sich zurück.

„Zufrieden?" hisste er und musste sich setzen. Er hatte das Gefühl als Mensch zu laufen schon fast vergessen.

Merlin musterte den herunter gekommenen Teenager vor sich bedauernd. Er schwang ein paar Mal seine Hand und Harry war wieder sauber.

Dann beschwor er ihm ein kräftiges Essen und sie aßen schweigend.

Als sie fertig waren, lehnte sich Harry an die Felswand und sah in den Sonnenuntergang hinaus.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Merlin nach einer Weile.

„An Shania." seufzte Harry abwesend.

„Ihr geht es gut, falls es dich interessiert." sagte Merlin gespannt auf die Reaktion. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn Harry sah abrupt auf.

„Sicher?" fragte er leicht besorgt.

„Ja. Sie haben wohl ein paar Tage nach dir gesucht." sagte Merlin mit abwesendem Blick.

„Wie hast du sie beobachtet?" fragte Harry, doch Merlin schmunzelte nur, „Verstehe, als Falke?"

Merlin nickte, „Natürlich. Wie bist du auf einen Merlin gekommen... ausgerechnet?" seufzte er.

„Ach, da war einer, der hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass ich ihm in die Lüfte folgen könnte und habe es umgesetzt. Ich habe beim Fliegen schon immer meine Sorgen vergessen." murmelte Harry.

„Das kann ich verstehen."

„Was machen sie?" fragte Harry.

„Nun, sie haben das Chaos beseitigt, das du hinterlassen hast. Morgana macht sich schwere Vorwürfe und versucht, einen Weg zu finden, den Zauber umzukehren. Doch bisher hatte sie keinen Erfolg. Shania hilft ihr nach Kräften und lernt zudem von Morgana. Sie macht sich fast fertig und ist jeden Abend ausgelaugt. Sie haben deinen Koffer geöffnet. Morgana wollte wohl wissen, ob du wirklich mein Erbe bist. Allerdings hat Shania deinen Stammbaum herausgesucht und bei bestimmten Dingen, die sie sieht oder in die Hand nimmt erinnert sie sich an einzelne Gegebenheiten."

„Oh." sagte Harry bedrückt.

„Es nimmt sie mit, aber am meisten trifft sie, dass sie dennoch ihre Liebe noch nicht entdeckt hat. Sie hat sich geschworen, dir nicht zu sagen, dass sie dich liebt, wenn sie es nicht wirklich verspürt."

„Hmm." murmelte Harry und schaute wieder in den Sonnenuntergang.

„Glaubst du, du überstehst es, sie zu besuchen?" fragte Merlin.

Harry seufzte, „Lass mich darüber schlafen, ok?"

Merlin nickte und beschwor einfache Decken und Matratzen.

„Bist du böse auf sie?" fragte Harry, als sie in ihren Decken lagen. Das Feuer prasselte noch immer munter vor sich hin. Merlin musste es magisch erhalten haben.

„Ich war... mehr als nur böse auf sie. Ich schätze die Liebe als das höchste Gut und dementsprechend war ich wütend, dass sie sich eingemischt hat, umso mehr, als du mein Erbe bist und du betroffen wurdest. Doch ich habe ihre Augen gesehen, als sie erkannt hat, was sie angerichtet hat und ich denke, ich habe ihr vergeben. Sie ist einfach manchmal etwas unbeherrscht und bedenkt nicht alle Folgen ihrer Handlungen."

„So übereilt wie ein Gryffindor, aber so arrogant wie ein Slytherin." murmelte Harry.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Die Schule, die Godric baut oder bauen will, sie wird in vier Häuser unterteilt, zwei davon sind Slytherin und Gryffindor. Gryffindors sind mutig, loyal und stark, aber auch unbeherrscht und übereilt. Slytherins sind gerissen, ambitioniert, aber meist auch arrogant ohne ende."

„Ah, hört sich nach Morgana an." sagte Merlin amüsiert.

„Du scheinst sie ziemlich gut zu kennen." sagte Harry neugierig.

Merlin sah das plötzliche Funkeln in seinen Augen und schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „Harry! Schlag dir diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf! Sie hat von mir gelernt, vor vielen Jahren. Daher kenne ich sie. Und wir laufen uns ab und an über den Weg."

„Hmm."

„Du wolltest schlafen, oder? Und morgen, machen wir wieder einen Menschen aus dir. Und dann fliegen wir herüber und schauen uns an, was die beiden treiben, wäre dir das recht?"

Harry seufzte, „Warum nicht? Schlimmer kann es kaum werden."

Damit legte er sich zum Schlafen nieder.

In dem Monat, in dem Harry verschwunden war, lernte Shania, ihre Magie zu kontrollieren und zu zaubern. Sie hatte ihre Erinnerungen an Harry verloren, aber nicht das Wissen, was er ihr geschenkt hatte. So hatte sie wenig Probleme, die simple Zauberei, wie Morgana es nannte, zu lernen.

Zusätzlich lehrte Morgana sie in den Abendstunden die stablose Magie und versuchte, andere verborgene Talente ihrer Erbin zu entdecken. Sie wussten inzwischen, dass Shania die Fähigkeit hatte, sich in zwei Tiere zu verwandeln, nach Morganas Angaben eine Fähigkeit, die nur den mächtigsten Zauberern geschenkt wurde. Sie hatten nur noch nicht die Formen gefunden, sie hatten zu wenig Zeit, da sie tagsüber mit Nachforschungen über den Zauber beschäftigt waren, aber auch dabei lernte Shania einiges über Rituale, viel über die Kunst des Tränkebrauens und dabei half ihr das Grundwissen aus ihrem Chemieunterricht ungemein. Shania war nicht die ganze Zeit bei Morgana, sie trainierte auch jeden Tag ein bis zwei Stunden mit ihrem Schwert und wünschte sich einen Partner dafür. Immer öfter kam ihr dabei das Bild eines Jungen mit kurzem wirrem schwarzem Haar in den Sinn, der leuchtend grüne Augen hatte. Dann würde sie das Schwert weglegen und die Armbrust aus ihrem Koffer nehmen und damit üben.

Nach einem Monat waren sie immer noch nicht weiter gekommen.

Shania war am Morgen mit ihrer Ahnin in ihr Labor gegangen und zusammen prüften sie den Trank, der in den letzten zwölf Stunden dort geköchelt hatte. Er war leuchtend rot und roch intensiv nach Johannisbeeren.

Morgana goss eine kleine Menge ab und führte ein paar Tests mit dem Trank durch.

„Das ist der Stärkste Anti-Fluch-Trank, den ich kenne." sagte sie und gab Shania eine Ampulle.

„Ich hoffe, es hilft diesmal." sagte Shania und kippte den Trank hinter.

Sie schloss die Augen, als sie fühlte, wie sich der Trank durch ihr System arbeitete, doch ihre Gefühle kehrten nicht wieder.

Sie sah Morgana bedauernd an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Anfangs war sie stinksauer auf ihre Ahnin gewesen, doch sie hatte gesehen, wie sehr Morgana das mitgenommen hatte und ihr innerlich schon vergeben. Andererseits wusste sie, dass sie ihr erst richtig böse werden würde, wenn sich der Zauber löste und sie wusste, was Morgana ihr wirklich genommen hatte.

„Komm, Tante Morgana! Du brauchst eine Auszeit und frische Luft wird uns beiden gut tun." sagte Shania.

„Du hast recht." sagte sie und folgte ihrer Nachfahrin nach draußen in den kleinen Schlossgarten.

Sie setzten sich auf eine weiße Bank und Morgana beschwor eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen dazu.

Ein paar Vögel flogen über den Garten hinweg und sangen ihre Lieder. Sie beobachteten, wie zwei Sperlinge ein Nest bauten und sahen zwei prächtige Falken herab schweben. Sie landeten in dem Baum, der über der Bank stand und sahen den beiden Hexen zu.

„Ich wünschte, Merlin wäre hier." seufzte Morgana und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, „Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter und Merlin wüsste bestimmt einen Rat oder zumindest eine Möglichkeit, die wir noch untersuchen könnten."

Shania streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, „Weißt du nicht, wo er ist?"

„Nein. Er kommt und geht, wie er lustig ist. Wenn ich ihn je wirklich gebraucht habe, war er immer da."

„Das hört sich an, als würdest du ihm viel bedeuten." sagte Shania schmunzelnd.

Der Merlin über ihnen kreischte leicht.

Shania sah auf und grinste, „Siehst du, selbst der Merlin über uns stimmt mir zu."

„Ach du! Wir kennen uns nur schon lange."

„Und?" fragte Shania herausfordernd.

„Nichts und! Wir streiten viel zu oft!"

„Was sich neckt, das liebt sich!" sagte Shania belustigt, doch dann seufzte sie.

„Was ist?" fragte Morgana.

„Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn Harry hier wäre. Vielleicht könnte ich mich dann erinnern."

„Na ja, zumindest könntet ihr zusammen trainieren." sagte Morgana und nickte.

„Ja, das wäre auch schon was. Ich könnte endlich meinen Schwertkampf perfektionieren und ich hatte ihm versprochen, es ihm beizubringen."

„Wieder etwas, woran du dich erinnerst. Andererseits wird es ihm schwer fallen, mit dir zusammen zu sein." wandte Morgana ein.

„Er ist stark und es besteht die Hoffnung, dass ich mich erinnere, oder neu in ihn verliebe, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen sein kann! Er würde um mich kämpfen, dessen bin ich sicher!" sagte Shania.

Morgana schmunzelte, genau wie Merlin. Harry senkte nur beschämt den Kopf.

Merlin kreischte leise und sah Harry fragend an, während er mit dem Flügel nach unten deutete.

Harry sah nachdenklich zu Shania herunter, dann sah er Merlin an und nickte leicht.

Sie breiteten synchron die Flügel aus und drehten eine weite Runde in perfektem Synchronflug, bevor sie vor der Bank landeten und sich zurück verwandelten.

Die Frauen sahen sich an und Shania grinste, „Wie sagtest du so schön? Wenn du ihn brauchst, kommt er?"

Morgana schoss ihr einen bösen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich an Harry und nahm seine ausgemergelte Gestalt wahr.

„Harry, es... es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, das macht es nicht leichter aber das ist alles, was ich dir bieten kann, das und das Versprechen alles zu tun, um den Zauber aufzuheben."

Harry nickte nur und sah Shania an. Sie war noch immer so wunderschön wie eh und je, doch er senkte den Blick, als er sah, dass Shania ihn zwar erkannte, aber noch immer nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung zu sehen war.

Shania verkrampfte sich das Herz, als sie den Teenager mit den schwarzen Haaren so leiden sah und wieder zerriss ein Stück des schwarzen Netzes, das um ihr Herz gewoben war.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Wieder schossen ihr einige Bilder durch den Kopf und sie schnappte nach Luft.

Harry sah sie überrascht an und fragte sie, „Was ist mit dir? Du bist so... rot."

„Ich habe mich erinnert... an unsere erste Nacht." fügte sie leise hinzu.

Harry sah sie hoffnungsvoll an, „Ehrlich?"

„Ja, aber... das heißt noch nicht..." sagte Shania bedauernd.

„Ich weiß. Ich sehe es." sagte Harry leise, „Dennoch, es besteht noch Hoffnung."

Sie lächelte und nickte, „Solange könnten wir Freunde sein, wenn du willst."

Harry nickte zögernd, „Es wird nicht leicht, aber ich versuche, mich zusammen zu reißen."

„Danke. Merlin, glaubst du, du kannst uns helfen?" fragte sie ihn.

Der hatte die beiden die ganze Zeit nachdenklich beobachtet und fragte Morgana, „Was habt ihr bisher versucht?"

„Ich habe versucht, den Fluch aufzuheben. Wir haben unzählige Konterzauber gesprochen und einige Tränke ausprobiert, zuletzt einen Anti-Fluch-Trank der Azteken. Nichts."

„Hmm, ich habe so eine Ahnung, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich müsste erst mal den Fluch an sich untersuchen." sagte Merlin, dann wandte er sich an die beiden, „Macht euch keine Sorgen! Nichts kann wahre Liebe besiegen! Harry, du musst nur lange genug durchhalten. Ich weiß, das ist schwer, aber ich habe Vertrauen in dich."

„Ich auch." sagte Shania fest, „Ich weiß, tief in meinem inneren, dass du es schaffst."

Harry lächelte gequält, „Ich war schon kurz davor aufzugeben, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber... wenn du weiter an mich glaubst, schaffe ich es."

„Das tue ich."

„Harry, hast du nicht erzählt, ihr wolltet einen neuen Zauberstab bauen?" fragte Merlin.

„Ja, eigentlich schon."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr einen großen Stab baut?" schlug Morgana vor.

„Das wäre eine gute Idee." sagte Harry.

„Und du hilfst mir, Animagus zu werden." sagte Shania.

„Hmm. Gern."

„Versucht, einen Multi-Kern-Stab zu konstruieren, so wie die unseren sind." sagte Merlin und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. Er blies darauf und es wuchs zu einem großen Buch.

„Hier, da steht alles nötige drin." sagte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen.

„Danke." sagte Harry, dann fiel ihm etwas ein, „Sag, Merlin, kennst du einen Tiger, der verschwinden kann und später wieder auftauchen kann?"

„Ja, den Schattentiger, warum?" fragte Merlin und musterte den Teenager mit den grünen Augen nachdenklich. Als er sah, dass Harrys Mundwinkel leicht nach oben wanderten, verstand Merlin und seine Augen funkelten leicht, „Ahh... deine zweite Form?"

Harry nickte.

„Nicht schlecht, eine magische Form und eine starke noch dazu. Ich bin mir sicher, Morgana hat etwas dazu in ihrer Bibliothek."

„Ja, Shania kann es dir zeigen. Fühl dich wie zu Hause, Harry!" sagte Morgana mit einem Hauch von Bewunderung.

„Danke." sagte er noch mal.

„Komm!" rief Shania begeistert, griff seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Merlin sah ihm bedauernd hinterher, „Das wird ihn ablenken."

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Morgana leise, „Ich meine wirklich."

„Schlecht. Er war wochenlang in seiner Falkenform. Ein paar Tage mehr..."

Morgana nickte verstehend, „Er sieht so fertig aus, so ausgemergelt."

„Er muss Tag und Nacht gelernt haben, um es in so kurzer Zeit zu schaffen. Ich denke, er hat nicht gegessen und kaum geschlafen." seufzte Merlin.

„Komm, ich zeige dir den Zauber." sagte Morgana und schritt würdevoll und erhobenen Hauptes vor dem starken Magier her.

Sie brachte ihn in ihr privates Arbeitszimmer und zeigte ihm das alte Buch.

Er studierte den Zauber und vertiefte sich in das alte Werk. Nach einer Stunde zog er weitere Bücher aus seiner Robe und vergrößerte sie. Er bat Morgana um Pergament und Feder und begann, sich Notizen zu machen.

Sie sah, dass er einige Teile der Beschwörung heraus schrieb und sich Notizen zu den Fragmenten machte. Merlin erklärte nicht, was er tat, aber Morgana war genauso bewandert in der Magie wie ihr einstiger Mentor. Sie verstand es, als sie sah, dass er die einzelnen Fragmente auf deren Wirkung untersuchte und machte sie sich schweigend ans Werk und begann das gleiche von hinten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da war das sonst so ordentliche Arbeitszimmer mit Schriftrollen und Büchern gefüllt, die überall im Raum verteilt waren.

Harry und Shania hatten sich derweil in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen und bei ihnen sah es auch nicht viel besser aus.

„Was meinst du? Wieviele Kerne sammeln wir für unsere Stäbe?" fragte Shania, nachdem sie sich mit dem Grundprinzip der Stabkonstruktion vertraut gemacht hatten.

„Moment noch!" sagte Harry abwesend. Er kaute auf seiner Feder herum, während er durch ein dickes Buch blätterte. Dann kramte er in seinen Notizen herum und zog ein Blatt mit einem Diagramm heraus.

Er fügte ein paar neue Punkte ein und betrachtete es nachdenklich, dann verband er die Punkte zu einer Kurve, deren Steigung stetig abnahm.

„Hmm, hier... wirf mal einen Blick darauf."

Sie nahm das Diagramm und sah, dass auf der Querachse die magische Stabilität des Hüllenmaterials dargestellt war, während an der Längsachse die Anzahl der möglichen Kerne mit einem magischen Level von 1 eingezeichnet war. Je nach Kern schwankte das Level zwischen 0,25 für Federn von Pixies bis zum Level 10 was die Herzfasern eines goldenen Drachen waren, von denen aber schon seit Äonen keiner mehr gesehen worden war.

An der Querachse hatte Harry schon einige Materialien eingezeichnet und das Mithril oder das Iridium war mit eines der stabilsten Materialien.

„Exzellent. Wir haben großes Potential, Harry. Ich habe gefunden, dass deine Vermutung stimmte. Man kann Materialien miteinander verbinden und manche Kombinationen reagieren miteinander, so dass sie stabiler sind, als sie es nach dem Zusammensetzungsverhältnis sein dürften."

„Gut, hast du solche Kombinationen mit Mithril gefunden?"

„Ja, eine mögliche Kombination wäre der Baum des Lebens, er würde fast eine Stabilität von achtzehn erhalten. Eine andere wäre Mahagoni oder Ebenholz, beide kämen auf 17.75. Das Mithril ist neutral, das könnte jeder verwenden. Aber du weißt, bei lebenden Materialien, wie Holz, muss der Zauberer zu dem Material kompatibel sein."

„Ich weiß und den Baum des Lebens müssten wir erst mal finden. Was ist mit anderen nichtlebenden Materialien?"

„Ich habe nichts gefunden. Den Legenden nach, soll es bestimmte Gesteine gegeben haben, die magisch neutral sind, aber eine hohe magische Stabilität haben."

„Wir könnten den Zauber für die Feststellung der Stabilität lernen und auf unserer Suche die Augen offen halten." sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Wir haben genug rohe magische Macht, um ein Level 25 festzusellen. Jedenfalls sollten wir so viele unterschiedliche Kerne in unserem Stab vereinen, wie es geht um sie nicht zu sehr zu spezialisieren."

„Das sehe ich auch so." sagte Shania aufgeregt, „Wie sieht es aus? Du sagtest, man könne die eigene Magie als Kern nutzen. Wie wirkt sich das auf die Stabilität aus?"

„Neutral. Da es die eigene Magie ist, ist sie absolut stabil und wirkt nicht gegen die eigenen Zauber, wie es die anderen magischen Kerne tun. So wird das Hüllmaterial nicht beschädigt."

„Super. Wann gehen wir los?" fragte Shania eifrig.

„Ich will erst mal hören, was Merlin herausgefunden hat und ob er absehen kann, wie lange sie benötigen, bis sie Ergebnisse haben. Dann sehen wir weiter. Heute auf keinen Fall mehr." sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

Shania nickte verstehend.

So machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Merlin und Morgana.

Sie stoppten in der Tür, als sie sahen, wie dicht die beiden nebeneinander saßen und wie sie in ihre Arbeit vertieft waren.

Harry zog sie wieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir was zu essen machen?" fragte Harry.

Shania schüttelte den Kopf und rief: „Gobbok!"

Ein Kobold erschien vor ihnen, „Sie wünschen, Mistress?"

„Wir hätten gern Dinner für vier im kleinen Saal."

„Sehr wohl, Mistress. Es ist in einer halben Stunde serviert."

Damit verschwand er.

„Was machen wir so lange?" fragte Harry leise.

„Wir könnten sie weiter beobachten. Ich meine, es ist doch klar, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt sind! Das sieht doch ein Blinder." sagte Shania belustigt.

Harry hatte das auch gesehen und hatte nahezu sofort Shania und sich an deren Stelle sitzen sehen. Dementsprechend hatte ihm das ein Stich ins Herz verpasst.

So schüttelte er nur den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging nach draußen.

„Was...?" fragte Shania, doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, „Oh!"

Sie eilte ihm hinterher, doch er war schon weg und nirgends zu sehen.

Gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte und wieder rein gehen, hörte sie den Schrei eines Falken. Sie sah, wie er eine Runde über ihr drehte und dann nach Westen davon schoss.

„Pass auf dich auf!" sagte sie leise.

Sie ging wieder nach oben und sah den beiden verträumt zu. Nun wurde deutlich, warum Harry das bedrückt hatte... wenn man ein gebrochenes Herz hatte, konnte man nur an sein eigenes Leid erinnert werden.

Als die halbe Stunde rum war, räusperte sie sich.

„Shania!" sagte Morgana, „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Dinner fertig ist."

„Oh, danke." sagte Morgana.

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Merlin.

Shania seufzte, „Verschwunden."

Beide schauten sie alarmiert an.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Er hat euch so... na ja... nahe zusammen sitzen sehen und wurde wieder niedergeschlagen."

„Uns?" fragten beide abweisend.

„Ja, euch! Wie kann man nur so blind sein?" sagte sie und rollte mit den Augen, „Jedenfalls bin ich mir sicher, er wird bald wieder hier sein."

„Na dann ist es ja gut."

Sie gingen hinunter und setzten sich an den Tisch, als ein Flügelschlagen die Rückkehr ihres schwarzhaarigen Freundes ankündigte.

* * *

**AN:** Ich habe wie oben schon gesagt, lange nicht an dieser Story gearbeitet und ich dachte, es wäre besser, ein aktuelles Kap hochzuladen, als noch mal stundenlang durch all eure zahlreichen Reviews zu blättern und zu sehen, welche denn Antworten verlangen. Seid euch dennoch gewiss, dass ich jedes einzelne Review lese und für jedes auch sehr dankbar bin. Wenn ich beim nächsten Kap die Zeit finde, werde ich vielleicht auf Revs antworten, die für dieses Kap geschrieben werden. Wenn es dringende oder wichtige Fragen oder Probleme gibt, könnt ihr mich auch direkt per mail erreichen. Gewöhnlich antworte ich dann auch sofort. Also dann... bis zum nächsten Mal! 


	7. Kerne

AN: Hi Leute! Ich war so sehr in meine anderen Arbeiten vertieft, dass ich ganz vergessen habe, dass diese Story auch noch da ist. Und da ich nächste Woche im Urlaub bin, konnte ich nicht mit gutem Gewissen fahren, ohne euch ein kleines Schmankerl zu bieten...

**Kapitel 7 - Die Suche nach den Kernen**

Ein grauer Merlin schwebte sanft durch das offene Fenster in den Speiseraum hinein. Drei Augenpaare folgten dem Vogel neugierig, denn er hielt zwei goldene lange Federn im Schnabel.

Der Merlin schwebte eine Runde um den Tisch, ließ die Federn vor Shania fallen und landete hinter ihr, wo er sich wieder in den schwarzhaarigen Teenager zurück verwandelte.

Shania schaute ihn neugierig an, seine Trauer war aus den Augen verschwunden und hatte einem lebhaften Funkeln Platz gemacht.

„Wo warst du?" fragte sie Harry.

„Oh, ich habe jemanden besucht und habe einen alten Bekannten getroffen, jedenfalls dachte ich das zuerst, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass es der Vater des besagten Bekannten war."

„Oh, und wer lebt so lange, dass du seinen Nachkommen kennen könntest?" fragte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen.

„Der Spender der Federn." sagte Harry.

„Ah, ein Phönix. Und wo hast du den getroffen?"

„Ich habe mir Hogwarts angesehen." sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Hogwarts? Was ist Hogwarts?" fragte Morgana.

„Die zukünftige Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

„Ah, du warst bei Godric!" sagte Merlin verstehend, „Und du hast seinen Phönix getroffen, ein wahrlich beeindruckendes Tier."

„Ja, ich dachte erst, es sei Fawkes, doch die Färbung ging mehr ins Gold." sagte Harry.

„Und was macht der junge Godric?" fragte Merlin neugierig.

„Sie bauen an den Grundmauern." sagte Harry und setzte sich endlich, „Jedenfalls haben wir den ersten Kern für unsere Stäbe."

„Den zweiten." Korrigierte ihn Shania.

„Den zweiten? Ach so, ja." sagte Harry, „die Magie."

Dann wandte er sich an Merlin, „Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?"

„Wir sind dabei den Spruch und das Ritual zu analysieren." sagte Merlin, „Ich habe die Vermutung, dass ein Teil der Lösung darin liegt, Shanias Erinnerungen wieder herzustellen. Die Liebe wird sich allein entwickeln müssen und wenn das geschehen ist, werden wir das Band reparieren. Jedenfalls ist das der Plan. Doch zunächst steht noch eine Menge Forschung auf dem Programm, damit wir sicher gehen können und dann müssen wir die nötigen Zauber finden." sagte Merlin.

„Ihr seid also eine Weile beschäftigt." seufzte Harry.

Merlin nickte, „Einen Monat, mindestens."

„Harry, es tut..." setzte Morgana an, doch ein stechender Blick von Harry brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Wir werden den Monat nutzen und uns auf die Suche nach weiteren Kernen machen, die für unsere Stäbe in Frage kommen." sagte Harry und sah Shania fragend an. Sie nickte zustimmend.

„Wir gehen morgen früh los und werden in einem Monat zurück sein."

Merlin nickte, „Hier... nehmt diese Bücher mit, so könnt ihr abends etwas lernen und Harry, übe deine Feuermagie!"

„Ja, werde ich tun." Sagte der Junge, „Hmm, kennt jemand ein neutrales Material, das mit Mithril harmoniert?"

„Gold, aber das würde den Stab sehr schwer machen," sagte Morgana nachdenklich, „Es gibt verschiedene Mineralien, die du nehmen könntest aber nur wenige würden das Mithril auch verstärken. Ich bin mir nicht sicher..."

Merlin schmunzelte, „Obsidian, Kobalt, Rubin und Smaragde, obwohl du von letzteren nichts findest, was groß genug wäre. Glaubst du nicht, dass du ein lebendes Material findest?"

„Oh, ich möchte nur sicher gehen. Ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit der Suche nach meinem Zauberstab gemacht. Wir werden die Augen offen halten."

„Schlechte Erfahrungen?" fragte Morgana neugierig.

„Ja, ich habe ewig gebraucht, bis ich den richtigen gefunden habe. Für den Fall, dass wir nichts finden, möchte ich ein neutrales Material verwenden."

„Verstehe." sagte Merlin amüsiert.

„Aber wenn du neutrale Materialien verwendest, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit größer, dass ein anderer deinen Stab verwenden kann." wandte Morgana ein.

„Nicht, wenn einer der Kerne unsere eigene Magie ist." sagte Shania selbstsicher, „Sie würde sich gegen den Dieb wenden."

„Ihr wollt eure eigene Magie als Kern nehmen?" fragte Morgana beeindruckt, „Deswegen das Mithril. Wessen Idee war das?"

„Harrys." Sagte Shania grinsend, als Morgana wiederum an ihre Fehleinschätzung erinnert wurde.

„Wo wollt ihr nach den Kernen suchen?" fragte Merlin.

„Keine Ahnung." sagte Harry, „Ich dachte, wir erkunden den Wald, hier gibt es einige magische Wesen."

„Das ist ein guter Anfang." sagte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen, „Vertraut einfach euren Instinkten! Sie werden euch führen. Und wenn ihr die Kreaturen des Waldes mit Respekt behandelt, werden sie euch unterstützen."

„Immer der Verfechter des Guten!" neckte ihn Morgana mit rollenden Augen.

„Hast du etwas Ausrüstung, die du den beiden mitgeben kannst? Ein magisches Zelt oder so etwas?" fragte Merlin gutmütig.

„Was? Wozu das denn?" schnaubte Morgana, „Sie können jederzeit hierher apparieren wenn das Wetter schlecht wird. Ich habe sie beide in die Schutzzauber eingebunden. Es ist Sommer, da brauchen sie kein Zelt!"

„Aber..." setzte Merlin an, doch Harry schmunzelte nur. Merlin sah ihn fragend an, genau wie Shania.

„Wir brauchen kein Zelt. Wir nehmen einfach unsere Koffer mit. So haben wir alles nötige bei uns und eine komplette Wohnung obendrein, mit Bibliothek, Labor und allem drum und dran." sagte der schwarzhaarige Teenager mit funkelnden Augen. Shania schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn, „Warum haben wir nicht gleich daran gedacht?"

„Gut, dann ist ja alles klar." sagte Merlin, „Ihr solltet ins Bett gehen. Ich werde mich noch etwas mit diesem Zauber beschäftigen."

Morgana nickte, „Shania, er kann in dem Zimmer neben deinem schlafen. Zeigst du ihm alles?"

„Natürlich." sagte das Mädchen und stand auf.

Harry folgte ihr mit seinem Blick und seine Augen umwölkten sich. Er senkte seinen Blick und schluckte schwer, bevor er aufstand und ihr folgte.

Merlin, der weise Zauberer sah ihm besorgt hinterher, „Wir müssen uns beeilen, Morgana. Er wird immer schwächer. Er hat einen starken Willen und ich habe schon die härtesten psychologischen Mittel angewandt, um ihn anzustacheln, aber selbst dieser Wille ist nicht unüberwindbar, besonders in den Fragen des Herzens."

„Welche Mittel hast du angewandt?" fragte die dunkle Hexe ernst.

„Seine Mutter hat sich geopfert um ihn zu schützen. Ihre Liebe hat dafür gesorgt, dass er den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Ich habe ihn an dieses Opfer und die Opfer seines Vaters und seines Paten erinnert, die alle ihr Leben für ihn gegeben haben. Doch ich fürchte, noch einmal kann ich ihn damit nicht aus einer Apathie reißen."

Morgana seufzte, „Egal wie ehrenhaft meine Intentionen aus meiner Sicht waren, das habe ich nicht gewollt."

„Ich weiß und ich denke, er weiß es auch. Doch das wird ihm nicht helfen."

Morgana nickte und stand entschlossen auf, „Ich werde nicht ruhen, bis dieser Fluch von ihm genommen ist."

„Der Fluch liegt nicht auf ihm, sondern auf Shania." korrigierte Merlin sie abwesend und folgte ihr.

Früh am nächsten Morgen brachen Harry und Shania auf. Shania war das Verhalten ihres schwarzhaarigen Freundes am letzten Tag nicht entgangen und sie beobachtete ihn besorgt. Seine sonst so funkelnden Augen, an die sie sich inzwischen sehr gut erinnern konnte, zeigten keine Emotion und das machte ihr Angst. Sie wusste, er hatte all seine Empfindungen in sich verschlossen und das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten.

Sie schritten zügig durch den dichten Wald. Rings um sie herum war alles grün und größtenteils in tiefen Schatten verborgen. Nur die Lücken im dichten Blätterdach, die etwas Licht durchließen, sorgten dafür, dass sie das sprießende Leben um sie herum sehen konnten.

Sie folgten einem schmalen Pfad, der durch Wild ausgetreten worden sein musste.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Shania schließlich nach einer Viertel Stunde.

„Immer geradeaus." sagte Harry kurz angebunden, „Für den Anfang folgen wir dem Pfad."

Sie seufzte, „Unterhalte dich ein wenig mit mir!" bat sie ihn.

„Es fällt mir immer schwerer, standhaft zu bleiben, Shania." sagte er leise, „Du gehst kaum ein paar Zentimeter neben mir und doch bist du so unendlich weit von mir entfernt. Und wenn sie wirklich noch einen Monat, oder gar länger brauchen, weiß ich nicht, ob ich stark genug bin."

Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken, an sein Leiden, das sie nicht nachempfinden konnte und nahm seine Hand. Sie drückte diese beruhigend.

„Ich verstehe. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns austauschen, was wir inzwischen gelernt haben?" schlug sie vor.

Ein wenig des Leuchtens kehrte in seine Augen zurück und er berichtete, was er von Merlin über stablose Magie, vergessene Zauber und die Elementarmagie gelernt hatte.

„Ja, ich kann auch etwas Elementarmagie. Wie Morgana habe ich eine Affinität zu Luft." sagte sie stolz und erzählte ihm, dass sie inzwischen einen leichten Wind erzeugen konnte.

Sie verglichen in einer angeregten Unterhaltung ihrer Erkenntnisse über die stablose Magie und stellten fest, dass Morgana und Merlin unterschiedliche Ansätze verfolgten und versuchten, diese zu kombinieren. Sie warfen ihr Wissen zusammen und entwickelten neue Übungen für sich selbst. Sie beide fanden, dass es ihnen nun leichter von der Hand ging und sie versuchten, sich gegenseitig mit immer komplexeren Zaubern zu übertrumpfen.

So verging die Zeit schnell und sie legten eine ordentliche Wegstrecke zurück. Die ganze Zeit hatten sie die Umgebung im Auge behalten um etwaige magische Wesen zu erkennen.

Doch bis zum Abend hatten sie lediglich etwas gewöhnliches Wild gesehen und so schlugen sie schließlich ihr Lager auf. Harry führte die Wachzauber aus, die Merlin ihn gelehrt hatte und brachte sie gleichzeitig Shania bei.

Dann setzten sie sich an ein beschworenes kleines Feuer und machten sich etwas zu essen aus den Vorräten, die in ihren Koffern waren. Sie beide hatten Kühlschränke in ihren kleinen Küchen, die sich mit dem nötigsten immer wieder selbst auffüllten.

„Schlafen wir draußen, oder in den Koffern?" fragte Shania.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich bin es inzwischen gewohnt, draußen zu schlafen."

„Dann bleibe ich auch draußen." sagte Shania entschlossen, „Erzähl mir etwas über die Animagustransformation!"

Harry nickte und begann in gekürzter Fassung das wesentliche über die Verwandlung zu erzählen und seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit der Transformation und wie er seine Formen gefunden hatte.

Sie hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und bewunderte, wie er ruhig und organisiert die Fakten vermittelte und alles machte auf Anhieb Sinn für das Mädchen.

„Nun sollten wir schlafen, Shania." sagte er und erhob sich von dem Feuer.

Aus Gewohnheit machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, bevor er mitten im Schritt stoppte und es schien ihr, als würde sich ihr Herz verkrampfen, als sie den gebrochenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah.

„Was...?" fragte sie besorgt, doch er senkte nur seinen Blick, schüttelte seinen Kopf und nahm eine Decke aus seinem Koffer, dann legte er sich nieder.

Sie sah das Glitzern der Tränen, die über seine Wangen liefen, als er sich vom Feuer wegdrehte und seufzte innerlich. Der junge Zauberer vor ihr tat ihr so unendlich leid, doch noch konnte sie ihm nicht helfen.

So legte auch sie sich nieder.

Sie setzten ihren Weg zwei Tage lang fort und lernten unterwegs mehr über ihre Magie. Plötzlich stießen sie auf eine Lichtung, auf der eine Feuerstelle war, die eindeutig noch warm war. Alarmiert sah sich Harry um, er hatte sofort seinen Bogen in der Hand und seine grünen Augen suchten den Waldrand ab.

Auch Shania nahm ihre Armbrust von ihrem Rücken und spannte sie.

Dabei ließ auch sie den Wald nicht aus den Augen.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Knacken von links und fuhren herum.

Eine junge Frau war aus dem Wald getreten, gekleidet in eng anliegende Wildlederhosen und ein schmales Top aus demselben Leder. Es ließ ihren flachen Bauch frei und die Kleidung insgesamt ließ sehr wenig von ihrer Figur der Vorstellung offen. Sie war mehr als nur sexy, dachte sich Shania ein wenig neidisch auf die perfekte Figur der Frau. Zudem hatte sie ein schönes Gesicht mit vollen Lippen und hellen, fast silberweißen Haaren, die lang und offen über ihre Schultern fielen.

Sie lächelte eindeutig verführerisch, als sie Harry sah und Shania spürte plötzlich eine Welle von Magie über sich hinweg rollen.

„Hallo, Fremder." sagte sie in wohlklingender Stimme und ignorierte Shania vollkommen.

„Hallo, ich bin Harry, das ist Shania." sagte Harry freundlich.

Die Frau ging mit schwingenden Hüften auf den jungen Zauberer zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit, sie wollte auf die Frau los stürzen, weil sie ihren Harry anmachte, moment mal... ihren Harry? Dachte sie überrascht. War sie eifersüchtig? Sie wusste nur, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, dass die Frau so unverschämt mit Harry flirtete und hatte Angst ihn zu verlieren... aber wie konnte sie etwas verlieren, was sie gar nicht besaß? Sie war mehr als nur verwirrt über die widersprüchlichen Emotionen.

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als die Frau sich von ihm löste, „Was machst du hier allein im Wald?" fragte Harry.

„Ich reise nach Süden zu meinem Volk." sagte sie.

„Warum bist du von deinem Volk fort? Sind die nicht normalerweise in Frankreich?"

Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich überrascht und sie nickte, „Soldaten haben mich verschleppt, doch ich konnte mich befreien, bevor sie mich an einen der Adligen verkaufen konnten, als Konkubine oder schlimmeres." sagte sie mit um Mitleid heischendem Blick.

Dann fuhr sie ihm mit aufreizender Bewegung mit der Hand über seine Brust und hauchte: „Möchtest du mich nicht begleiten? Ich könnte einen so starken Beschützer wie dich gebrauchen. Ich würde mich auch erkenntlich zeigen." wisperte sie und fuhr sich mit verführerischer Bewegung mit ihrer Zunge über ihre vollen Lippen.

„Harry! Bitte..." flehte Shania plötzlich von unbegreiflicher Angst um ihn erfüllt, ihr wurde heiß und kalt vor Furcht, dass er sie verlassen könnte.

Harry sah sie fragend mit seinen grünen Augen an, „Was ist?" fragte er.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht!" wisperte Shania unsicher.

Er runzelte die Stirn, „Das habe ich nicht vor. Ihr Veela Zauber wirkt bei mir nicht, Shania."

Die Frau schnappte nach Luft, „Wie ist das möglich? Du bist ein Mann!" sagte die Veela überrascht.

Auch Shania war überrascht, „Sie ist eine Veela?"

„Natürlich. Hast du nicht die emotionale Magie gespürt, die von ihr ausging?"

„Doch, aber ich wusste nicht, was es ist." gab sie zu und musterte das magische Wesen näher.

Sie schien nun furios zu werden und ihre Züge verwandelten sich in ein vogelartiges Wesen, Flügel traten auf ihrem Rücken hervor und ihre Hände wurden zu Krallen.

Sie schlug heftig mit den Flügeln, ein Zeichen für ihre Aufregung.

Harry legte ihr in sanfter Geste die Hand auf die Schultern, „Entspann dich! Ich werde dir helfen, zu deinem Volk zu kommen."

Die Veela legte ihren Kopf schief und Harry sagte eindringlich, „Vertrau mir!"

Die Bewegungen ihrer Flügel erstarben.

„Ja, wir könnten dir einen Portschlüssel zaubern." sagte Shania aufrichtig und stellte sich neben Harry.

Die Veela sah Shania fragend an, „Du bist eine Hexe?" dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie sah zwischen Shania und Harry hin und her, „Du bist seine Seelenpartnerin!" stellte sie fest und fragte: „Warum willst du mir helfen, Frau? Ich wollte gerade deinen Mann verführen?"

Shania lächelte traurig, „Jemand hat mich verhext und meine Gefühle für ihn blockiert. Aber das spielt keine Rolle. Ich weiß nur, du bist in Schwierigkeiten und wir können dir helfen. Warum sollten wir das nicht tun?"

Die Veela verwandelte sich zurück und lächelte dankbar.

„Gibt es etwas, das ich für euch tun kann? Ich kann leider nichts gegen den Zauber tun, der auf dir liegt."

„Wir sind auf der Suche nach magischen Kernen für einen Zauberstab." sagte Shania.

„Ah, da kann ich euch helfen." sagte die Veela sichtlich vergnügt und zog sich zwei ihrer langen silbernen Haare heraus. Sie reichte je eines Harry und Shania, „Ich hoffe, ihr könnt etwas damit anfangen."

Beide spürten das Prickeln der Magie in diesem Haar und bedankten sich bei der Frau.

„Wo genau möchtest du hin?" fragte Harry freundlich.

„Nach Calais, von dort aus komme ich allein weiter."

Harry hob einen Zweig auf und verwandelte ihn in einen Portschlüssel.

„Danke euch beiden und denkt daran, wahre Liebe überwindet jedes Hindernis!" dann drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Harry und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange, „Sei stark! Die Mauern um ihr Herz bröckeln bereits."

Harry nickte mit neuer Entschlossenheit, dann wurde die Veela davon gewirbelt.

„Wow, das war eine Erfahrung." sagte Shania beeindruckt.

„Ja." sagte Harry nur indifferent und ging weiter.

* * *

AN: Danke für all eure Reviews! Ich sehe zu, dass das nächste Kap etwas länger wird. Versprochen! 


	8. Drache und Greif

AN: Hi Leute! Ja, ich lebe noch und nun ohne weitere Vorrede das nächste Kap:

**Kapitel 8 – Drache und Greif**

Shania beeilte sich, zu ihm aufzuschließen und sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander weiter. Schließlich kamen sie in eine felsigere Gegend, sie mussten sich einem Berg nähern, als sie ein schrilles Kreischen vernahmen.

Kurz darauf hörten sie ein lautes Brüllen.

„Das bedeutet nichts gutes! Ich kenne dieses Geräusch." sagte Harry und steckte seinen Bogen weg. Dafür zog er seinen Zauberstab.

Shania tat es ihm gleich und zusammen eilten sie auf das Geräusch zu.

Was sie sahen, ließ sie für einen Augenblick stocken.

Ein Drache flog über sie hinweg und spie eine lange Flamme auf ein weiteres prächtiges magisches Wesen. Es war größer, als ein Löwe und hatte den selben Körper, zumindest was den hinteren Teil anging. Nach vorn hin veränderte sich das goldene Fell zu einem Federkleid goldbraun glänzender Federn. Es flog ebenfalls und mit einem kräftigen Schwung seiner Flügel schoss es aus dem Weg der Flamme.

Sie sahen sich weiter um und Harry rief: „Da!"

Shania folgte seiner Hand und sah ein großes Nest in dem zwei kleine Küken aufgeregt nach ihrer Mutter schrieen, wobei die 'kleinen' Kücken immer noch einen Meter lang waren, doch das war nichts gegen den großen Greifen.

Der Drache flog eine weite Kurve und auf das Nest zu.

„Das Nest!" rief Shania verzweifelt, „Er greift das Nest an!"

Harry reagierte instinktiv und apparierte hinüber.

„HAAAARRRYYYY!" schrie Shania, als der Drache eine weitere Flamme ausstieß, diesmal auf das Nest und damit auf ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund.

Harry riss beide Arme hoch und hielt seine Handflächen den Flammen entgegen gestreckt.

Sie sah fassungslos, dass er keinen Zauber sprach und der Zauberstab nur nutzlos zwischen seinen Fingern hing. Sie hätte schwören können, sie sah seine grünen Augen aufleuchten, als er entschlossen schrie: „NEIN!"

Die Flammen teilten sich zwei Meter vor ihm und flossen an den Seiten an ihm und dem Nest vorbei.

Der mächtige Greif hatte die Zeit genutzt und schoss nun auf den Drachen hinunter. Er krallte sich am langen Hals des Drachen fest und hackte mehrmals mit dem Schnabel in den Hals des mythischen Wesens. Mit einem schauerlichen Schrei warf der Drache den Kopf ein letztes Mal nach oben, während ein Schwall von Blut sich aus riesigen Wunden ergoss. Dann trudelte er leblos zu Boden. Kurz bevor er mit einem mächtigen Krachen auf den Boden kaum zwanzig Meter von Shania entfernt aufprallte, löste sich der Greif von ihm und flog mit letzter Kraft und sichtlich angeschlagen zu seinem Nest herüber, wo er neben dem Nest landete und Harry misstrauisch musterte.

Harry war in die Knie gegangen und stützte sich schwer auf seine Hände.

Nun erst riss sich Shania aus ihrer Starre und apparierte hinüber zu ihm.

„Harry! Was ist? Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie voller Sorge.

Als sie gesehen hatte, wie die Flamme auf ihn zugeschossen war, fürchtete sie, sie würde ihn verlieren und wieder war ihr ein Stich ins Herz gefahren und etwas von dem Zauber um ihr Herz war wieder abgebröckelt. Sie wusste, dass sie inzwischen mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand, aber noch war der Zauber nicht gebrochen.

„Erschöpft." murmelte Harry schwer atmend.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Merlin sagte doch, ich solle meiner Feuermagie üben." sagte er mit einem Unterton von Humor.

„Oh Harry!" rief sie erleichtert und umarmte ihn fest, „Jage mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!"

Er grinste gequält, „ich verspreche nichts, was ich nicht halten kann."

Damit stand er auf und drehte sich zu den drei Greifen.

Er musterte das große Tier, das schützend vor seinen Jungen stand und hob die Hände.

„Hab keine Angst! Ich möchte dir nichts tun!" sagte er sanft und beruhigend.

Der Greif legte fragend den Kopf schief.

Harry trat vorsichtig an ihn heran und streichelte ihm sanft über den mächtigen Schädel. Shania bekam schon vom Zusehen Angst.

Der Greif knurrte zufrieden, doch er knickte plötzlich in den Vorderbeinen ein.

Kurz darauf folgten die Hinterbeine. Erst jetzt sahen die beiden Teenager die Blutpfütze, die sich unter dem Greifen gebildet hatte.

Nun stürzte auch Shania zu dem Greifen und zusammen untersuchten sie das prächtige Tier. Sie fanden zwei tiefe und lange Wunden, die von den Klauen des Drachen verursacht worden waren.

Harry begann in seinem Koffer zu kramen, den er in einen Rucksack verwandelt hatte und zog ein Fläschchen mit einer blauen leuchtenden Flüssigkeit hervor. Er träufelte nahezu die ganze Flasche auf die beiden Wunden. Nach zwei Minuten begannen die Wunden zu zischen und schlossen sich langsam aber sichtbar, bis nur zwei rosafarbene Narben unter dem Fell zu sehen waren.

Beruhigend streichelte Harry dem Tier über den Hals, „Morgen bist du wieder fit."

Der Greif sah ihn dankbar an und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. Dann sah er seine Jungen besorgt an und kreischte leise.

„Sie haben Hunger." stellte Shania fest.

Harry nickte und seufzte. Er war noch immer erschöpft.

„Bleib hier! Ich suche etwas Wild." seufzte er.

„Aber du bist erschöpft." sagte Shania besorgt.

„Ich schaffe es schon." sagte Harry abwesend.

Schließlich nickte sie zögernd und streichelte abwesend das Fell des Greifen.

„Sei vorsichtig!" bat sie ihn.

Harry schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das erste, seit das Band zwischen ihnen zerstört worden war und nickte. Dann griff er seinen Bogen und seinen Köcher und hängte sich diesen um. Er prüfte, ob sein Schwert fest saß und seine Dolche greifbar waren. Dann verwandelte er sich in den Merlin und schoss in den Himmel davon.

Neugierig sah der Greif dem Vogel hinterher und wandte sich dann fragend Shania zu.

„Er sucht nach Fleisch. Er wird bald zurück kommen." sagte sie ruhig.

Der Greif legte sich entspannt nieder und stieß erschöpft die Luft aus. Ein kurzes Kreischen und auch die kleinen, extrem niedlichen Versionen des Tieres wurden ruhig und warteten auf die Rückkehr des Jungen Zauberers. Die Federn der Kleinen wirkten unglaublich weich und sanft und das Fell wirkte flauschig und sehr dünn. Sie sahen aus wie niedliche Katzenbabys, nur halt größer.

Harry spähte derweil aus der Luft nach Wild und fand schließlich eine Herde von Rehen, die friedlich ästen.

Er landete am Rand der Lichtung und verwandelte sich lautlos zurück.

In einer fließenden Bewegung legte er seinen Bogen an, zog ihn aus und erfasste einen älter wirkenden Bock. Wieder sah er, wie der Zielpunkt wanderte.

Er korrigierte die Höhe des Bogens minimal und ließ den Pfeil fliegen. Mit einem Zischen schoss er davon und bohrte sich in die Brust des Tieres. Sofort knickte es in den Vorderbeinen ein und ging blökend zu Boden. Die anderen Tiere schossen in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon.

Harry eilte zu dem Tier herüber, das Schwert bereits gezogen und stieß es in das Herz des Bockes, um ihn von seinem Leiden zu erlösen. Leblos sank der Körper zu Boden und verendete mit einem letzten Zucken.

Wieder zog er den Pfeil heraus, säuberte ihn und steckte ihn zurück in seinen Köcher.

Dann zog er sein Schwert aus dem leblosen Körper und reinigte es ebenfalls, bevor er es in die Scheide zurück steckte.

Er griff das Tier an einem seiner Läufe und disapparierte mit ihm zurück zu den Felsen.

Der Greif zuckte zusammen, als der Teenager mit einem Crack neben ihnen erschien, doch Shania beruhigte das geschwächte Tier mit ihrem Streicheln.

Der Greif schnüffelte an dem frisch erlegten Tier und sah Harry dankbar mit seinen goldenen Augen an.

Harry teilte das Tier mit seinem Dolch in vier große Stücke und warf jedem der beiden Baby-Greifen eines zu. Sie stürzten sich gierig kreischend auf das frische bluttriefende Fleisch und hackten ihre kleinen Schnäbel hinein.

Die anderen beiden Stücken schob Harry dem erwachsenen Greifen hin, der sie dankbar fraß.

„Was nun?" fragte Shania.

Harry sah auf die Leiche des Drachen hinab, „Drachenherzfasern. Sehr gute magische Kerne für unsere Stäbe und es ist ein schottisches Dreihorn, ein machtvoller Drache. In unserer Zeit gibt es sie nicht mehr." sagte Harry bedauernd.

Der Greif schien sie verstanden zu haben, denn er kreischte leise und sie drehten sich zu ihm um.

Er breitete einen Flügel aus und zupfte sich zwei seiner Schwungfedern aus. Sie waren beide in einem schillernden Goldbraun und er reichte sie den beiden.

Wieder schoss ein mächtiger magischer Schauer durch die beiden Jungendlichen, als sie die Federn berührten.

„Danke sehr." sagte Harry und streichelte das Tier.

„Kommst du allein klar?" fragte er es.

Der Greif nickte bestätigend und legte sich schützend vor das Nest.

Harry nickte Shania zu und apparierte hinunter zu dem mächtigen Leib des dunkelgrünen Drachen. Es stank nach Aas und Verwesung.

Harry zusammen mit Shania levitierte den Drachen etwas, so dass sie besser an die nur schwach geschützte Unterseite des riesigen Tiers kamen. Dann zog Harry sein Schwert und hackte damit auf die Unterseite des Drachen ein, bis er ihn aufgeschlitzt hatte.

Schließlich sprach er einen Luftblasenzauber, als er den Gestank der Innereien nicht mehr aushielt und Shania ging auf Abstand um dem Gestank und dem Gewühl aus Gedärmen und Blut zu entkommen. Doch erst, nachdem sie etwas von dem Blut in ein paar bruchsicheren Fläschchen aufgefangen hatte. Das würde wertvolle Zaubertrankzutaten ergeben.

Harry erreichte nach einer halben Stunde harter Arbeit das Herz und schnitt es heraus. Dann legte er es auf einen sauberen Stein und zerschnitt es und zum Schluss schnitt er zwei lange Faserbündel des dunkelroten Muskelfleisches heraus und reinigte und konservierte sie mit einigen Zaubern.

Dann sah Harry zu dem Greifen hinauf und rief: „Hier habt ihr noch etwas Fleisch!"

Der Greif kreischte zustimmend und Harry nickte zu Shania, „Lass uns hier verschwinden! Der Gestank ist unerträglich."

Er führte ein paar Reinigungszauber auf sich aus und ging davon.

Shania eilte ihm hinterher und passte ihren Schritt dem seinen an.

„Wo gehen wir nun hin?" fragte sie.

„Nirgends. Nur ein Stück weg von hier. Ich bin total fertig." sagte er ernst.

Sie nahm instinktiv seine Hand und spürte dankbar, wie sich die seine fest um ihre schloss. Sie mochte diese Berührung und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihre Liebe für ihn wieder erwachen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Diesmal lehrte sie Harry nichts mehr. Er legte sich fast sofort nieder und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Shania seufzte bedauernd, „Du solltest nicht so leiden müssen, Harry."

Sie kniete sich neben ihn und streichelte ihm sanft durch das Haar.

„Ich hätte dich nie gehen lassen dürfen." wisperte sie, als sie sich an die Szene in der Höhle zurück erinnerte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er es nur getan hatte, um vor den Augen ihrer Ahnin als würdig für ihre Liebe zu gelten und eine Träne rannte ihr über ihre Wange, „Bitte halte durch, Harry! Bitte! Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Ihr fiel auf, dass Harry keine Wachzauber gesprochen hatte und holte dies nach. Sie beherrschte die Zauber inzwischen so gut wie er und war einmal mehr dankbar für seine Hilfe.

Dann legte sie sich schlafen, dich an ihn gekuschelt und von seiner Wärme zehrend.

Sie verpasste, dass ihr kleines Feuer plötzlich heller und intensiver brannte, sie hörte nur ein zufriedenes Seufzen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und lächelte, bevor sie einschlief.

Sie wanderten drei weitere Tage ziellos durch den Wald und trafen auf keine weiteren magischen Wesen.

Am Abend des dritten Tages saßen sie beide nachdenklich am Feuer und schauten abwesend in die Flammen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Shania stellte fest, dass sich ihre Gedanken inzwischen nur noch peripher um den Stab und die nötigen Kerne drehten, hauptsächlich machte sie sich Sorgen um ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund. Sie bemerkte sehr wohl, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck immer verbissener wurde, während seine Augen immer mehr von Schmerz erfüllt wurden. Sie hob langsam ihren Blick und musterte ihn einmal mehr.

Abwesend starrte er in die Flammen und sie sah, wie seine Augen verräterisch und feucht glänzten, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten verkrampft hatte und sie sah betrübt, wie er seine Fingernägel tief in seine Handflächen grub.

Sie wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Sie mussten die Suche schnell beenden.

Wieviele Kerne würden sie noch brauchen? Sie runzelte die Stirn, das was sie hatten, war schon ziemlich mächtig.

„Harry?" fragte sie.

„Hmm." murmelte er abwesend.

„Kannst du mir das Potential-Diagramm geben?"

Er nickte und begann in seinem Koffer zu kramen, nachdem er diesen vergrößert hatte. Kurz darauf reichte er ihr die Schriftrolle.

Sie war ganz gut im Kopfrechnen und addierte, was sie an Kernen hatten und nickte.

„Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Harry, wir haben bereits ein Potential von 15. Wir brauchen nicht unbedingt mehr Kerne." sagte sie.

„Wir haben zwei Kerne von dunklen Kreaturen und einen von einer Kreatur des Guten. Es wäre besser, wenn wir noch etwas von einem guten Wesen bekämen." sagte er abwesend.

Sie wollte ihm schon sagen, dass sie lieber umkehren sollten, doch verbiss sich das Kommentar.

„Außerdem brauchen wir noch Material für die Hülle." wandte er ein.

Daran hatte sie gar nicht mehr gedacht. Sie hoffte, sie würden schnell etwas finden.

Am nächsten Tag setzten sie ihren Weg fort und plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Schrei.

Augenblicklich wich der verlorene Ausdruck aus Harrys grünen Augen und das Feuer der Entschlossenheit erleuchtete sie.

Mit schussbereitem Bogen näherte er sich der Richtung aus der der Schrei erklungen war. Shania hatte nur eine Sekunde später ihre Armbrust bereit und folgte ihm.

Als sie durch ein großes Gebüsch traten, stockten sie abrupt.

Ein junger Mann von zierlicher Figur stand mit dem Rücken zu einem riesigen Spinnennetz und vor ihm bedrohten ihn zwei Spinnen so groß wie ein Pferd.

„Die linke." Sagte Harry und ließ seinen Pfeil fliegen. Getreu seinem Kommando ließ auch Shania ihren Bolzen in das linke Monster schießen.

Harrys Pfeil hatte sich tief in den Hinterleib der schwarzen behaarten Kreatur gebohrt. Sie zischte auf und fuhr herum. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sich Shanias Armbrustbolzen direkt in den Schädel bohrte. Nahezu augenblicklich gaben ihre Beine nach und mit einem letzten Zucken verendete sie.

Doch nun fuhr auch die zweite Spinne herum. Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, er streckte seine rechte Hand in Richtung der Kreatur und rief mit donnernder Stimme „Arania Exuma!"

Ein weißblauer Strahl schoss auf das unheimliche Wesen zu und das Licht spiegelte sich in den Acht schwarzen großen Augen, bevor es traf.

Die ganze Spinne leuchtete kurz auf, dann brach sie zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Harry und Shania sahen sich aufmerksam um, doch sie schienen allein zu sein. Dann gingen sie auf den Fremden zu.

Beide musterten den jungen Mann, er schien ein Teenager zu sein, war schmal gebaut und hatte lange blonde Haare. Sie schauten sich bedeutend an, als sie sahen, dass spitze Ohren hinter den Haaren hervor lugten.

„Danke, dass ihr mich gerettet habt." Sagte der Elf in einem melodiösen Dialekt.

„Keine Ursache. Wir helfen gern." sagte Harry, „Das ist Shania und ich bin Harry."

„Mich nennt man Calin."

„Calin, was tust du allein hier im Wald?" fragte Shania neugierig.

„Ich war auf der Jagd. Ich habe ein Einhorn beobachtet, als eine dieser Acromantulas aus einem Baum herabsprang und meinen Bogen dabei aus meinen Händen riss. Er ist gebrochen und mein Schwert hat nichts gegen die harte Panzerung ihrer Beine ausgerichtet. Sie hat es mir aus der Hand geschlagen. Ich konnte fliehen, habe aber nicht gemerkt, dass sie mich zu ihrem Netz getrieben hat."

Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an, „Kannst du uns zeigen, wo das Einhorn war?"

„Natürlich, folgt mir!"

Nach zehn Minuten fanden sie die Überreste des Bogens und Calin fand auch sein Schwert wieder. Dann führte er sie leise zu einer Lichtung, doch das Einhorn war nicht mehr da.

„Es stand dort, an dem Bäumchen." sagte Calin und deutete auf eine junge Eiche.

Harry nickte dankbar und ging bis dorthin. Er suchte sorgfältig den Boden ab und schließlich hockte er sich hin.

Er hob etwas auf und kehrte zu ihnen zurück.

Er reichte Shania zwei Haare aus dem Schweif des Einhorns und steckte selbst zwei weitere in seinen Rucksack.

Shania jauchzte fast, doch sie erstarrte, als sie in Harrys leblose Augen sah. Er freute sich nicht mal mehr, dass sie nun ihre Kerne komplett hatten.

Auch Calin musterte ihn nachdenklich, „Was betrübt euch?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging ein Stück weiter.

„Sein Herz bricht." wisperte Shania leise, „Ich bin seine Seelenpartnerin, doch jemand hat meine Seite des Bands gekappt und mir jede Erinnerung und jedes Gefühl für ihn genommen."

Der Elf musterte sie nun eindringlich und nickte, „Aber dein Herz erwärmt sich bereits erneut für ihn, der Zauber ist dabei, gegen deine Liebe zu verlieren."

Dann sah der Elf hinter dem jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann hinterher und sagte leise: „Aber das allein wird nicht reichen um ihn zu heilen... nicht mehr."

„WAS?" fragte Shania aufgeregt, „Was meinst du?"

Er sah sie bedauernd an, „Das musst du leider selbst herausfinden, Shania."

Dann wurde sein Blick fragend, „Was wollt ihr mit den Haaren?"

Sie schüttelte sich, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, von dem Adrenalin das gerade durch ihr Herz geschossen war, „Wir wollen einen neuen Stab bauen. Wir haben jetzt die Kerne für beide Stäbe, aber wir brauchen noch etwas Hüllenmaterial, am besten wäre der Baum des Lebens."

„Ah, da kann ich euch helfen, denke ich. Folgt mir in unser Dorf!"

Sie beeilten sich, um zu dem abwesenden Harry zu gelangen und führten ihn in das Dorf der Elfen.

* * *

AN: Danke für all eure Reviews und Aufmunterungen, 'endlich' weiter zu schreiben ;-)

Ich bemühe mich, das nächste Kap schneller hochzuladen. Bye!


	9. Lektion der Elfen

**AN: Nun, da ich so viele positive Reviews bekommen habe, sehe ich mich motiviert genug, ein neues Kap hochzuladen. Viel Spaß! **

**Kapitel 9 – Die Lektion der Elfen**

Das Dorf bestand aus einfachen Hütten aus Holz, die sich wunderbar in das Bild des Waldes einfügten. Einige waren sogar in den Baumkronen gebaut.

Zwei ältere Elfen kamen ihnen entgegen, ein Mann und eine Frau.

Calin verneigte sich vor den beiden, so taten es ihm Shania und Harry gleich.

„Calin, warum bringst du Menschen in unser Dorf?" fragte der Mann strafend.

„Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."

„Oh, dann seid uns willkommen. Ich bin Nexus." Sagte der Mann nun freundlicher, „Der Dorfälteste und das ist meine Partnerin, Neride."

„Freut uns." sagte Harry freundlich, „Ich bin Harry und das ist meine... Shania." Korrigierte er sich mit einem Unterton von Schmerz.

„Ältester, sie suchen nach dem Baum des Lebens für ihre Zauberstäbe." Erklärte Calin.

„Ah, wenn das so ist... folgt uns!"

Sie folgten den beiden und bewunderten die Elfen in dem Dorf, die Hütten und das Leben, das sie hier führten. Es wirkte so friedlich.

An einem Baum der sich im Zentrum des Dorfes hoch in den Himmel erhob und der eine silbrige Rinde hatte blieben sie stehen.

Shania fühlte sich sofort von dem beeindruckenden Baum angezogen.

Langsam trat sie heran und streichelte über die Rinde.

Die Blätter in der hohen Baumkrone begannen zu rauschen, doch es wehte kein Wind. Es war, als würden sie Shania begrüßen.

Harry merkte nicht, dass die drei Elfen ihn nachdenklich beobachteten und ein sanftes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte, als sie sahen, dass seine grünen Augen bei dem Anblick des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens aufleuchteten, als würde er sich für sie freuen.

Kurz darauf hörten sie ein Klappern und hoben ihren Blick. Ein Ast fiel vom Baum und traf auf die anderen Äste, bis er schließlich direkt vor Shanias Füße fiel. Er war anderthalb Meter lang und nahezu gerade und drei Zentimeter dick.

Stolz hob sie ihn auf und drehte sich zu Harry um. Er sah, wie ihre Augen aufleuchteten, als sie das magische Holz berührte und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sogar der Ansatz eines Lächelns umspielte seine Lippen.

„Nun du!" rief sie aufgeregt, doch schaute enttäuscht, als er den Kopf schüttelte: „Der Baum des Lebens ist nicht für mich, Shania."

„Aber... wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Du..." sagte sie erschrocken.

„Ich weiß." seufzte er, „Ich werde schwächer."

„Wenn der Baum des Lebens nichts für dich ist, was könnte dir dann helfen? Wir stehen in deiner Schuld, vielleicht können wir dir helfen?" fragte Nexus.

„Es gibt neutrale Materialien, Obsidian zum Beispiel oder Smaragd." sagte Harry leise.

Nexus trat an Harry heran und hielt seine Hand kurz vor das Gesicht des Jungen, dann lächelte er, „Feuer und Erde."

Harry sah ihn fragend an, „Feuer und Erde?"

„Deine Elemente."

„Ah... Feuer, das ist richtig. Aber Erde ist mir neu." Murmelte der Teenager.

„Erde ist nicht so stark wie Feuer, aber es ist da. Kommt! Ich führe euch zu den Felsen, vielleicht geben sie dir, was du suchst?"

Zwanzig Minuten später standen sie vor Granitfelsen, die sich riesig über sie erhoben.

Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand über das Gestein, was von vielen schimmernden Adern anderer Mineralien durchzogen war.

Seine Augen zogen sich zusammen und schließlich schloss er sie.

„Bitte die Natur um das, was du brauchst! Höre auf dein Herz, junger Magier!" wisperte Nexus.

Schweiß trat auf die Stirn des Jungen und sie spürten, wie sich die Magie um ihn ballte und in das Gestein floss.

Eine Ader schwarzen Steins schien flüssig zu werden und aus dem Stein zu tropfen. Es sah aus, als würden die Felsen bluten und es floss immer schneller. Schließlich bildete es eine große schwarze Pfütze am Boden.

Dann senkte Harry seine andere Hand über die Flüssigkeit und sie geriet in Bewegung. Wellen breiteten sich aus und plötzlich schien sie nach oben zu fließen, entgegen jeglicher physikalischer Gesetze und sich in seiner Hand zu sammeln. Sie floss auseinander, immer weiter, bis er schließlich einen langen Stab in der Hand hielt, der so lang war, wie er groß war. Der Stab war innen hohl, um Platz für die kombinierten Kerne zu schaffen.

Nun lächelte auch Harry, als er seinen rohen Stab in der Hand hielt. Er war nicht gerade leicht, aber lag gut in der Hand. Abgesehen von seinen magischen Eigenschaften würde dieser harte Stab auch eine gute Waffe für den Nahkampf abgeben.

Die Elfenfrau musterte ihn nachdenklich, „Ihr habt eine große Aufgabe vor euch, nicht wahr?"

Beide Menschen nickten.

„Es würde euch sicher helfen, wenn ihr etwas von unserer Magie lernen würdet, oder?" fragte sie, „Zudem braucht ihr sicher noch Zeit für eure Stäbe."

„Das ist richtig, doch viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr." seufzte Shania und sah besorgt Harry an.

Die Frau lächelte: „Ich kann deinem Freund etwas Zeit verschaffen, vielleicht vier Wochen."

„Das wäre vielleicht genug." sagte Shania begeistert.

Auch Harrys Blick wurde wieder entschlossener und sie sahen, wie er sich wieder ein wenig aufrichtete, als würde er kämpfen wollen bis zum letzten.

„Tun wir es! Ich will Shania nicht aufgeben." Sagte er fest entschlossen.

Shania und Nerida lächelten: „Kommt mit ins Dorf. Ihr könnt dort wohnen."

Im Dorf angekommen, bekamen die beiden eine leere Hütte am Boden zugewiesen, dann folgten sie der Elfe und ihrem Partner zum Baum des Lebens.

Dort bat sie Harry niederzuknien, was er auch tat.

„Ich kann dein Herz wieder ein wenig heilen, mit der Magie der Elfen und der Hilfe der Natur. Noch immer wirst du dich nach ihrer Liebe sehnen und die deine zu ihr nicht verlieren. Aber ich hoffe, die Leere, die der Schmerz und die Sehnsucht bisher hinterlassen haben, kann ich mit dem Frieden und der Harmonie der Natur wieder auffüllen. Wie schon gesagt, ich denke, mehr als vier Wochen wird es nicht anhalten, dann wirst du in etwa dem selben Zustand sein, wie heute und noch einmal wird das nicht funktionieren."

Harry nickte entschlossen und bedachte Shania mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick.

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und sah wie Nerida sich vor ihn kniete und die linke Hand auf seine Brust legte und die rechte auf seine Stirn. Dann begann sie in der Sprache der Elfen zu murmeln und ein leichtes Strahlen schlich sich in Shanias Augen, als sie sah, wie Harry seine Augen schloss und sein Gesicht sich so weit entspannte, dass es friedlich, gar beinahe glücklich wirkte.

Als er nach ein paar Minuten die Augen wieder öffnete, strahlten sie in neuem Feuer und er sprang fast auf.

„Das war unglaublich, Nerida!" sagte er ergriffen, „Solch eine Ruhe, der Frieden und das Leben... unbeschreiblich."

„Ja, so fühlt sich die Natur an, Harry." sagte Nerida wissend.

„Nun kommt, ich stelle euch jemanden vor. Sie werden euch lehren." sagte Nerida und warf Shania einen bedeutenden Blick zu, doch sie konnte ihn nicht deuten.

Die alte Elfe führte sie zurück bis an den Rand des Dorfes.

„Warum lehrt uns Calin nicht?" fragte Shania.

„Er ist zu jung." sagte Nerida freundlich.

Schließlich kamen sie an eine Hütte, die nahe der ihren war. Davor waren drei Elfen, zwei Frauen und ein Mann und alle drei schienen Mitte zwanzig zu sein.

Die drei knieten neben einem Pferd, welches auf der Seite lag. Der Mann drückte sanft die Brust und den Hals des Pferdes nach unten. Eine Frau hielt den Unterschenkel des Pferdes und die dritte schien einen Zauber zu wirken.

„Was tun sie?" fragte Shania neugierig.

„Sie heilen es. Naru hält es am Boden, Mira hält und richtet den Knochen und Sanue heilt ihn." Erklärte Nerida.

„Ein perfektes Team." sagte Harry anerkennend.

„Mehr als das." sagte Nerida schmunzelnd.

Ein paar Minuten später lösten sich die drei Elfen und das Pferd richtete sich mit einem lauten Wiehern auf. Dann sah es die Elfen dankbar an und verschwand im Wald.

Die beiden Frauen sahen Naru an und lächelten. Sanue ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Dann trat sie an seine Seite und nahm seine Hand. Doch was dann kam schockte die beiden Menschen. Mira trat genau so auf Naru zu und küsste ihn, bevor sie an seine andere Seite trat und die andere Hand nahm.

„Was... hat er zwei Frauen?" fragte Shania leise, um die drei nicht zu beleidigen.

„Ja, hat er." Sagte Nerida schmunzelnd.

„Aber wie geht das?" fragte Shania verblüfft.

„Manche Leute haben genug Liebe für zwei in ihrem Herzen. Beide, Mira und Sanue sind mit Naru durch ein Seelenband verbunden. Bei uns Elfen passiert das öfter, zumal es in den letzten Generationen mehr Frauen als Männer gegeben hat." erklärte die weise Elfe leise.

„Sanue und Mira, lieben sie sich auch?" fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Nein, jedenfalls nicht in romantischem Sinne. Aber fragt sie doch selbst!" sagte Nerida lächelnd und winkte die drei heran.

Sie stellte sie einander vor und bat die drei Elfen, die beiden Menschen für den nächsten Monat unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen und ihnen die Magie und die Lebensweise der Elfen näher zu bringen.

Die Elfen willigten gern ein und begannen damit, Harry und Shania das Dorf zu zeigen und ihnen die wichtigsten Leute vorzustellen.

Shania und Harry fühlten sich sofort willkommen und konnten es kaum erwarten, noch mehr zu lernen.

Am Abend kehrten sie zur Hütte der drei Elfen zurück und setzten sich an ein kleines Feuer vor die Hütte.

Mira sah Harry und Shania neugierig an, „Verzeiht die Frage, aber... ihr beiden seid Seelenpartner, oder?"

Harry sah betrübt zu Boden. Shania nickte und nahm Harrys Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.

„Warum seid ihr dann so... distanziert?" fragte Mira neugierig, „Oder zeigt ihr eure Zuneigung nur, wenn ihr ganz allein seid?"

„Nein, wir sind ähnlich wie ihr." sagte Shania leise, „Doch eine Hexe hat mich verzaubert. Sie hat mir alle Gefühle und Erinnerungen an Harry genommen und das Seelenband blockiert."

„Das ist ja grausam!" sagte Mira entsetzt.

„Und Harrys Gefühle blieben intakt und nun zerbricht sein Herz, weil seine Gefühle nicht erwidert werden." sagte Naru nachdenklich.

„Aber... gibt es keinen Weg, euch zu helfen?" fragte Sanue mitfühlend.

„Doch, Merlin und Morgana, unsere Vorfahren, arbeiten dran." sagte Shania hoffnungsvoll.

„Und Nerida hat mir geholfen, den Prozess zu verzögern." sagte Harry nun wieder lächelnd.

Shania sah unsicher zwischen Mira und Sanue hin und her.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen?" fragte Mira lächelnd.

„Nerida hat gesagt, ihr beide seid Naru's Partnerinnen und dass jede von euch ein Seelenband mit ihm hat."

„Das ist richtig." sagte Mira freundlich.

„Was ist mit euch?" platzte es Shania heraus.

„Wie, mit uns?" fragte Sanue irritiert.

„Na, ich meine, was ist zwischen euch beiden, dir und Mira?" fragte Shania neugierig, „Liebt ihr euch auch?"

Mira schmunzelte: „Würdest du eine Frau lieben?"

„Nein." sagte Shania entschieden.

Sanue zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich auch nicht."

„Genau wie ich. Das Verhältnis zwischen Sanue und mir ist wie das von Schwestern." erklärte Mira.

„Aha. Und keine von euch hat ein Problem, dass ihr denselben Mann teilt?" fragte Shania.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Meinst du nicht, das wird langsam etwas privat?"

Shania lief rot an und murmelte verlegen: „Entschuldigung."

„Das ist kein Problem, Shania." sagte Sanue beruhigend, „Wir Elfen sind etwas offener, was unsere Gefühle angeht. Deine Fragen stören uns nicht im geringsten."

„Puh, danke."

„Und nein, es stört uns nicht. Wir wissen, er liebt uns beide. Warum sollten wir ihn unglücklicher machen, indem wir ihm verbieten, seinem Herzen zu folgen? Er würde immer noch beide lieben, aber er würde eine vermissen und das würde ihn betrüben." sagte Mira ernst.

„Hmm." murmelte Shania in Gedanken versunken, „Da ist etwas wahres dran."

Naru unterbrach ihren Gedankengang: „Wir sollten uns besser zur Ruhe begeben. Wir treffen uns morgen früh wieder hier."

Harry und Shania standen auf und bedankten sich für den schönen Abend, bevor sie in ihre eigene Hütte zurückgingen.

In den nächsten drei Tagen lebten sie sich ein unter den Elfen. Sie lernten, trainierten bzw. verbesserten den Schwertkampf und den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen. Shania schwor immer noch auf ihre Armbrust, sie hatte sich so daran gewöhnt und mit ihr konnte man weiter und präziser schießen, als mit dem Bogen. Außerdem begannen Mira, Sanue und Naru sie in die Form der Elfenmagie einzuführen. Sie würden in dem knappen Monat nicht mehr als die Grundlagen lernen können, doch das würde ihnen später helfen, eigenständig weiter diese Form der Magie zu lernen. Wie sie erfuhren, diente die Magie der Elfen hauptsächlich der Heilung und sekundär zur Tarnung und Täuschung. So wurden sie gewöhnlich auch nicht von Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel nicht gefunden.

Abends studierten sie die nötigen Zauber und Techniken für die Fertigstellung ihrer Stäbe. Zudem freundeten sie sich eng mit den drei Elfen an. Harry wunderte sich noch immer, dass das Zusammenleben der drei so wunderbar klappte. Wie er erfuhr, hatten sie ein harmonischeres Leben als normale Paare. Sie hatten sich ganz am Anfang der Beziehung darauf verständigt, dass sie die uninvolvierte Partei objektiv anhören würden, sollte je ein Streit oder eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen zwei der drei entstehen. Da sich alle drei immer daran hielten und vor allen Dingen der objektiven Partei auch wirklich zuhörten, konnten alle Streits so schnell begraben werden. Und wie sie bereits gesehen hatten, arbeiteten die drei zudem als perfektes Team zusammen. Jeder hatte Stärken und Schwächen, genau wie die Menschen auch und so arbeitete jeder nach seinen Stärken mit und so meisterten sie vieles schneller als alle anderen. Doch bei all dem Frieden, dem schönen Leben und der Ruhe, die sie im Dorf der Waldelfen erfuhren hatte es doch einen großen Nachteil, Harry hatte Tag für Tag eine perfekte harmonische Beziehung vor seinen Augen und das beschleunigte seinen Rückfall unbemerkt von den anderen, trotzdem er mehr kämpfte gegen seine Verzweiflung und seinen Schmerz denn je zuvor.

Nach zwei Wochen beschlossen sie, endlich ihre Stäbe zu konstruieren.

Harry und Shania hatten sich auf eine ruhige Lichtung an der Seite des Dorfes zurückgezogen.

Sie sahen sich fragend an, schließlich nickte Harry und sagte: „Ich beginne."

Shania lächelte erleichtert. Harry sah, wie nervös sie war. Beide wussten, dass sie nur einen Versuch hatten, denn sonst wäre ihre bisherige Arbeit umsonst gewesen.

Sie hatten diese Lichtung gewählt, weil sie so ziemlich in der Mitte einen Baumstumpf von einem riesigen Baum gefunden hatten, der von den Elfen gerade behauen war, so dass er einen natürlichen Tisch bildete. Auf diesem breitete Harry nun die einzelnen Fundstücke aus. Beide hatten ein sehr hohes Potential in ihren Stäben zur Verfügung und mit ihren gefundenen Kernen würden sie es fast bis an die Grenzen auslasten.

Harry legte zuerst den Block aus Iridium neben den Stab, den er bereits aus dem Obsidian geformt hatte.

Harry betrachtete die Materialien und hob seine Hände über die beiden Stücke. Sie konnten ihre Zauberstäbe nicht verwenden, um die nötigen Zauber zu wirken, da sie zu schwach für die Magie waren, die nötig war und zudem ihre Komponenten unerwünscht mit den Kernen der großen Stäbe interagieren konnten. Deswegen hatte die Vorbereitung für die Zauber so lange gedauert und war so schwierig, sie mussten die Stäbe stablos fertigen.

Gerade, als er ansetzte, den langen komplizierten Spruch für den ersten Zauber zu rezitieren, ertönte ein helles feines Singen aus der Luft, das beiden die Herzen wärmte.

Harry senkte die Hände und schaute nach oben in den Himmel. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er einen grünen Punkt immer näher kommen sah und dicht neben ihm flog ein blauer Punkt.

„Was ist das?" fragte Shania leise und ungläubig.

„Wenn ich von dem Lied ausgehe, dann würde ich sagen, es ist zumindest ein Phönix." murmelte Harry, „Aber ich habe noch nie etwas von grünen oder blauen gehört. Der einzige den ich kenne, ist rot und goldfarben."

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, dass es tatsächlich ein Phönix war und das andere Wesen sah so aus, wie ein miniaturisierter Drache. Sie trugen etwas Blitzendes zwischen ihren Klauen.

Als sie näher kamen, sah Harry, dass der Phönix nicht nur schillernde grüne Federn hatten, sondern auch silberne. Der Kopfschmuck war Silber, die Schwanzfedern waren silber umrandet und der Brustflaum war auch mehr silbern, als die Grundfarbe.

Das andere war tatsächlich ein Mini-Drache und er hatte blaue, silbern schillernde Schuppen. Er sah aus, wie ein großer Drache, nur war er knapp vierzig Zentimeter lang ohne Schwanz und hatte die doppelte Flügelspannweite. Der Schwanz war nochmal etwa fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter lang. Irgendwie wussten beide, dass der Drache obwohl klein, doch ausgewachsen war. Und noch etwas fiel beiden auf, der Phönix hatte einen weisen, gütigen und wissenden Blick, doch dem Drachen blitzte der Schalk aus den silberfarbenen Augen. Auch der Phönix hatte silberne Augen.

Sowohl Harry als auch Shania hatten noch nie so wunderschöne Wesen gesehen und so waren sie von den beiden Wesen gefangen.

Der grüne Phönix flog direkt auf Harry zu, drehte eine enge Runde über seinem Kopf und landete vor ihm, direkt neben dem Obsidianstab. Als er wieder losflog, lag ein kunstvoll geschliffener Smaragd so groß wie ein Golfball neben dem Stab. Der Phönix landete derweil auf Harrys Schulter und stieß ein frohes Trällern aus, dass direkt in Harrys Herz fuhr und es wieder ein wenig erwärmte. Harry streichelte den Phönix sanft und wusste, der Phönix hatte sich mit ihm verbunden.

Der Drache hielt einen Saphir in der selben Größe in seinen vorderen Klauen und ließ ihn einfach in die Hände von Shania fallen, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf ihre Schulter setzte und ein Geräusch ausstieß, das sich wie eine Mischung aus einem Zischen und einem Quieken anhörte und an dem frohen Aufleuchten in Shanias Augen sah Harry, dass der Drache sich auch mit ihr verbunden hatte.

Der Drache reckte seinen kleinen Kopf gen Himmel und stieß eine kleine Flamme aus, die weißblau war und verdammt heiß zu sein schien. Sie erreichte eine beachtliche Länge von einem halben Meter bei einem maximalen Durchmesser von etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter.

„Also eins weiß ich, deinem Freund da, sollte man nicht zu nahe kommen, wenigstens, wenn er wütend auf einen ist." sagte Harry zwinkernd.

Sie grinste und nickte, doch dann sagte sie, „Der Schnabel und die Klauen deines Freundes sehen aber auch nicht ungefährlich aus, Harry."

„Wie nennst du deinen Drachen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Sie betrachtete ihn, dann schmunzelte sie, „Ich nenne ihn Spike, wegen der silbernen Spitzen, die er auf dem Kopf hat. Und du?"

„Er heißt Aglan." sagte Harry, der Name war ihm in dem Moment durch den Kopf geschossen und er wusste, der Phönix hatte ihm diesen mitgeteilt.

„Hab dank für den Smaragd, Aglan. Er wird einen hervorragenden Kopf für den Stab abgeben und ihn nochmals stärker und robuster machen."

Der Phönix trällerte stolz.

Nun sprach Harry seinen Zauber und diesmal wurde das Metall flüssig. Es floss auf den Stab aus Obsidian zu und der Stab leuchtete silber auf, als es einfach in den Stab floss. Der ganze Stab leuchtete auf, dann sah Harry staunend, wie sich das Metall wie zufällige Erzadern durch den gesamten Stab zog, es sah aus wie eine absonderliche Form von Marmor, nur dass es nachtschwarzer Stein mit silbernen bis gelblichen Schlieren war und es sah prächtig aus und sehr edel. Harry wusste, dass sich die Elastizität des Metalls mit der ultrahohen Festigkeit des Steines kombiniert hatten und der Stab nahezu unzerstörbar war, zumindest mit physischen Mitteln.

Er wusste auch, dass er keinen Einfluss auf die stilistische Ausgestaltung des Stabes hatte, das tat allein seine Magie.

Wegen des Kristalles sprach er nun einen weiteren Verbindungszauber und diesmal liefen Wellen durch den ganzen Stab bis schließlich das obere Ende flüssig wurde und um den Smaragd herum floss. Als sich die Enden zurückzogen, leuchtete der Smaragd für einen Moment grün auf und als das Licht erloschen war, sah er, das eine perfekt nachgeformte Klaue den Kristall nun am oberen Ende des Stabes hielt und nicht irgendeine, sondern die eines Phönix. Nun kam der schwierigere Part, das gleichzeitige Zusammenfügen der Kerne und deren Fusion mit dem Stab. Das alles wurde mit einem einzigen aber sehr langen und komplexen Zauber gemacht.

Harry konzentrierte sich erneut und ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von Shania gab ihm die Kraft, zu beginnen.

Zunächst begannen die vier Elemente zu schweben, dann begann sich das Einhornhaar um die Feder von dem Greifen zu winden. Gleichzeitig wanden sich das Veela-Haar und die Muskelfasern vom Herz des Drachens umeinander. Letztere leuchteten nun in einem dunklen Rot während die ersten Elemente in einem goldenen Schein schimmerten. Dann glitten sie aufeinander zu, noch immer in der Luft schwebend. Es gab eine Lichtexplosion, als sich die gegensätzlichen Elemente verbanden, doch danach schimmerte der Kern in Silber, Goldbraun, Blutrot und reinstem Weiß. Shania und Harry spürten, wie die Luft um den Kern herum von Magie geladen war.

Harry hatte die rechte Hand in Richtung des Kerns erhoben und nun hob er die linke in Richtung des Stabes. Auch dieser begann zu schweben. Nun führte Harry seine Hände zusammen und als sich seine Hände berührten, versank der Kern in dem Stab, als wäre er flüssig. Als die Fusion komplett war, begann der Stab schwach rötlich zu leuchten und das über die gesamte Länge hinweg. Er schwebte in Harrys nun offene Hände und er griff ihn fest. Von seinen Händen ausgehend schoss nun ein tiefes kräftiges dunkelgrünes Licht den Stab entlang und ersetzte das rote Licht. Seine eigene Magie vervollständigte den Kern des Stabes. Dabei begann es viel intensiver zu leuchten und wo das rote Licht eine Aura etwa ein Zentimeter um den Stab gebildet hatte, war die grüne Aura nun einen halben Meter durchmessend.

Harry lief ein Schauer durch den ganzen Körper, als er spürte, wie machtvoll der Stab war und wie sich der Stab mit ihm verband, als das Licht den Smaragd erreichte und diesen aufleuchten ließ. Ein tiefes Summen lag in der Luft, als sich die Aura in den Stab zurückzog und Harry spürte den Stab in seinen Händen vibrieren. Als das letzte Licht erloschen war, war es vollbracht und Harry sackte förmlich auf die Knie, den Stab noch immer quer auf seinen Händen liegend. Staunend sah er, wie der Smaragd in grünem innerem Licht leuchtete, ja er schien sogar leicht zu pulsieren. Harry konzentrierte sich und der Stab begann zu schrumpfen, bis er nicht größer war, als ein Zauberstab, allerdings ein sehr kunstvoller. Dann stand er strahlend auf und schwang ihn einmal. Er war von einem wahren Sturm grünen und silbernen Lichts umgeben, nicht nur von ein paar Funken wie bei seinem alten Stab.

Er jauchzte fast, als er die Magie spürte, die ihn durchfloss. Nun war er wahrhaft in der Lage, zu zaubern und sein volles Potential zu nutzen.

Er steckte den verkleinerten Stab in sein freies Armholster.

Nach einem aufmunternden Umarmen von Harry begann auch Shania nun mit der Konstruktion ihres Stabes. Bei ihr formten sich das Metall und das Holz um und wie bei ihm verband sich in der zweiten Stufe das Holz des Stabes mit dem Saphir. Doch diesmal wurde der Edelstein nicht von einer Klaue gehalten, sondern von einem Drachenmaul und es sah beeindruckend aus. Sie schaffte es wie Harry, den komplexen Vorgang des Zusammenfügens des Kerns erfolgreich durchzuführen. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass eine blaue Aura ihre eigene Magie zeigte, als sie als Bestandteil des Kerns in den Stab aufgenommen wurde.

Als sie erschöpft und schwer atmend ihren Stab in den Händen hielt, sah Harry, dass dieser anderthalb Meter lange Stab aussah, wie ein kunstvoll geschnitzter Holzstab in einer leicht gedrehten Form, der von einer Helix aus den silbrigen Fäden des Iridiums durchsetzt war. Auch sie schrumpfte ihren Stab und verband sich mit ihm, wie mit ihrem Zauberstab. Natürlich wussten sie, dass die Stäbe ihr wahres Potential nur entfalten würden, wenn sie ihre wahre Größe hatten, doch auch so waren sie schon machtvoll genug, mächtiger jedenfalls, als ihre normalen Zauberstäbe.

Stolz und glücklich über die vollbrachte Leistung und erschöpft von der Anstrengung zogen sich die beiden zu einer frühen Nacht zurück. Ihre Begleiter, die sie nun hatten und die nahezu einen Aufruhr der Begeisterung unter den Elfen ausgelöst hatten, flogen in die Nacht um zu jagen.

Als sie kurz nach Mitternacht zurückkehrten, schliefen ihre Besitzer schon. Shania schlief friedlich und der Drache landete sanft neben ihrem Lager und rollte sich zusammen. Doch Harry wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Aglan setzte sich an sein Kopfende und schaute besorgt auf den Teenager herab. Sein Gesang würde dem Jungen auch nicht mehr lange helfen können.

Als sich der Junge etwas beruhigt hatte, schlief auch der grüne Phönix schließlich ein.

Sie verbrachten noch ein paar schöne Tage bei den Elfen, doch Shania wurde schließlich rastlos und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. Sie wusste nicht, dass der Grund für ihre eigene Rastlosigkeit niemand anderes war, als Harry. Er stand kurz davor, wieder in tiefe Depression zu versinken und ihr Herz spürte es, da der Zauber immer mehr durchbrochen würde.

Doch wie Calin es vorrausgesagt hatte, würde der Zauber nicht schnell genug brechen.

So gab Shania schließlich dem Drang nach und nach einer herzlichen Verabschiedung marschierten die beiden Menschen wieder aus dem Dorf zurück in Richtung des Schlosses von Morgana. Sie würden nur zweihundert Meter zu Fuß zurückzulegen haben, um aus dem Einfluss der Schutzzauber der Elfen zu kommen. Dann konnten sie apparieren.

Doch in dem Moment, wo sie den Schutzkreis verließen, hörten sie einen grausamen Schrei, der beiden durch Mark und Bein fuhr.

Harry erstarrte nahezu sofort, wie Shania besorgt sah. Sie wusste weder, was den Schrei ausstieß, noch warum... sie horchte in sich hinein und spürte, wie sich leichte Verzweiflung in ihr breit machte. Als dann eine blasse Gestalt aus dem Wald auf sie zuschwebte, gehüllt in graue und schwarze Fetzen und mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die wie in einer unnatürlichen Brise um das weibliche Wesen schwebten, fluchte sie: „Eine Banshee!"

In dem Moment zerstörte der Schrei der Banshee, der die Verzweiflung in den Menschen hervorkehrte, jegliche Willenskraft, die Harry vor dem Zusammenbruch bewahrte und alles, was Harry noch sah, war die grimmige Grimasse der Banshee, bevor alles schwarz wurde und er kaum mehr am Leben zu Boden sackte.

Shanias Herz verkrampfte sich und innerhalb eines Augenblicks hatte sie ihren neuen Zauberstab in der Hand und rief: „SILENCIO!"

Die Banshee verstummte und nun wehrlos, floh sie wieder in den Wald.

Shania kniete sich neben Harry nieder und angeboren aus der Muggelwelt, fühlte sie zuerst den Puls. Er war noch da, aber er war schwach.

„Shit!" fluchte sie und erneut fuhr ein glühender Dolch in ihr Herz, als sie erkannte, dass sie Harry sehr wohl verlieren konnte. Alles, was vom Fluch Morganas noch war, waren ein paar wenige hauchdünne schwarze Fäden und sie wusste es. Sie wusste, dass sie nur noch knapp davon entfernt war, ihre Liebe wieder zu finden und doch wusste sie, dass sie es allein nicht mehr schaffen würde. Sie richtete Harry in eine halbwegs sitzende Position auf und umarmte ihn fest. Dicht an ihn gedrängt, apparierte sie beide mit einem lauten Crack zurück ins Schloss von Morgana.

Sie kam in Harrys Zimmer an und levitierte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf sein Bett, dann apparierte sie direkt zu Morganas Arbeitszimmer, wo sie zurecht die beiden alten Magier vermutete und schockte sie fast zu Tode.

„Shania! Ihr seid zurück?" fragte Morgana, doch als sie sah wie blass ihre Erbin war, fragte sie alarmiert: „Was ist geschehen, mein Kind?"

„Harry! Die Elfen haben seinen Zusammenbruch verzögert und Aglan, sein Phönix sicher auch... und dann kam diese verdammte Banshee und riss ihn in den emotionalen Abgrund! Helft mir!" flehte sie.

Merlin schoss sofort hoch und Morgana folgte ihm einen Augenblick später.

„Wo ist er?" fragte Merlin eilig.

„Sein Zimmer."

Sie alle verschwanden mit einem Crack und fanden Harry blass wie einen Toten auf seinem Bett liegend. Die Atmung musste sehr flach sein, denn seine Brust hob und senkte sich so schwach, dass man es kaum sah.

Über seiner rechten Schulter auf dem Kissen saß sein wunderschöner grüner Phönix und rieb seinen Kopf an Harrys Wange. Auf der anderen Seite saß ein kleiner blauer Drache und tat das selbe auf der anderen Seite.

„Wenn der Phönix sein ist, gehört der Dracus dir?" fragte Morgana beeindruckt.

Sie nickte nur und langsam bahnten sich Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Merlins Augen weiteten sich, als er das sah.

„Der Zauber! Er ist fast gebrochen."

Sie nickte, unfähig ein Wort zu sagen.

Eilig rief Merlin seinen Stab und begann, ein paar Zauber zu sprechen. Harrys Körper leuchtete ein paar Mal auf, schließlich seufzte Merlin.

„Es ist kritisch. Der Schrei der Banshee löst Verzweiflung aus. Doch in Harrys Fall hat es zusätzlich seine letzten Barrieren der Willenskraft gebrochen. Er hat sich aufgegeben. Er kann dem Schrei nur kurz ausgesetzt gewesen sein und würde sich normalerweise ohne weiteres schon längst erholt haben."

„Wie können wir ihm helfen?" fragte Shania verzweifelt.

„Bist du bereit, das Band wiederherzustellen?" fragte Merlin ernst.

Morgana fügte hinzu: „Es wird dich umbringen, wenn er es nicht schafft und abgesehen davon, wirst du mich hassen... zu recht." seufzte sie.

„Tut es!"

Merlin nickte Morgana zu und zusammen hoben sie ihre Stäbe und sprachen einen alten Zauber auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

Sie schrie auf, presste sich die Hände gegen die Schläfen und sank in die Knie.

Es war, als hätte jemand Fesseln um ihren Schädel gesprengt, die ihn endlos zusammengedrückt hatten. Und mit dem Verschwinden der Fesseln, stürmten alle Erinnerungen an Harry wieder auf sie ein und alle Gefühle, die sie je für ihn gehabt hatte. Zudem breitete sich tief in ihrem Bauch ein Feuer aus, so heiß, dass es sie zu verzehren drohte... das Feuer der Liebe, als die letzten schwarzen Fäden um ihr Herz zerrissen.

Als sich ihr Verstand wieder klärte und der körperliche Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, hob sie ihren Kopf und sah Morgana in die Augen.

Dieser Blick würde sich auf ewig in Morganas Herz und Geist brennen, ein Blick voller Vorwurf, Angst, den Liebsten zu verlieren, Verzweiflung und doch voller Emotionen, dennoch, zu Morganas Überraschung fehlte eine Emotion... Hass. Shania hasste sie nicht, doch das Leid und den Schmerz, den Morgana in ihren Augen sah, würde sie ihr Leben lang verfolgen.

Dann stand Shania auf und ging zu ihrem Seelenpartner herüber. Sie streichelte ihm über die Stirn und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sekundenlang betrachtete sie sein Gesicht und ihre Gefühle flammten erneut für ihn auf. Schließlich beugte sie sich herunter und tat das, was sie schon seit Monaten wieder tun wollte und nicht gekonnt hatte... sie gab ihm einen Kuss. Erst waren seine Lippen kühl, doch dann öffneten sie sich leicht und wurden wärmer... er küsste sie zurück.

Hoffnungsvoll löste sie den Kuss und sah ihm ins Gesicht, doch er hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen.

„Was ist?" fragte Merlin, als er den konfusen Blick von Shania bemerkte.

„Er hat den Kuss leicht erwidert." murmelte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. Ihre Schultern hingen nun trostlos herab.

Merlin strich sich über seinen Bart, „Er wird es instinktiv getan haben."

Er sprach dieselben Zauber über Harry wie zuvor und lächelte: „Es hat ihm geholfen. Die einzige Kur gegen seine Verzweiflung wäre ein volles Erwachen seiner Liebe, Shania."

Sie nickte nachdenklich, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen: „Geht! Lasst uns allein!"

Morgana sah sie überrascht und irritiert an, doch Merlin griff sie am Arm und zog sie hinaus, um Shania tun zu lassen, was ihm helfen würde... sie würde erneut den Bund mit ihm komplettieren.

Es war am nächsten Morgen, dass Morgana vorsichtig an die Tür klopfte.

„Herein!" kam Shanias müde Stimme.

Morgana öffnete die Tür und ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie Shania neben Harry in seinem Bett liegen sah, die Decke bis an ihren Hals gezogen.

Die alte Hexe wusste, dass Shania nichts darunter trug und sie wusste nun auch, was Shania getan hatte und ihre Augen verengten sich, doch als die Hexe sah, wie sich Shanias blaue Augen verhärteten und sie mit einem eiskalten Blick warnten, etwas zu sagen, vertrieb jeden Gedanken an einer Lektüre.

„Guten Morgen." sagte sie schließlich steif und stellte ein Tablett mit Frühstück neben dem Bett ab.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie dann.

„Nun, er hat reagiert, würde ich sagen." murmelte Shania mit einem leichten Erröten, „Er atmet ruhiger und kräftiger, doch er ist nicht erwacht. Dass ich in seinem Bett geschlafen habe, scheint ihm auch etwas geholfen zu haben."

Morgana seufzte, doch dann lächelte sie: „Eins ist mal Fakt, das muss ihn mit einer Flut positiver Gefühle überschwemmt haben."

Shania grinste und nickte, dann fragte sie: „Könntest du?" und deutete auf Harry.

Morgana lächelte, erleichtert, dass ihr Shania keinen Vorwurf mehr zu machen schien und sprach die Analysezauber.

„Du hast Recht, er ist nun stabil. Aber es hat nicht gereicht, ihn zu erwecken. Ich muss mich mit Merlin beraten, was wir... oder du... noch für ihn tun können. Denn etwas stärkeres, als das, was du für ihn getan hast, fällt mir wahrlich nicht ein."

Damit erhob sie sich und schritt aus dem Zimmer.

Shania wandte sich wieder ihrem Liebsten zu und streichelte ihn sanft.

„Ich weiß auch nicht weiter, Harry. Komm zurück zu mir! Ich brauche dich!"

Sie ließ den Blick über sein ruhiges Gesicht wandern. Sah es gestern selbst in der Bewusstlosigkeit verbittert aus, war es nun entspannt und friedlich. Doch das war auch das einzige, was sich geändert hatte.

Sie seufzte und kuschelte sie sich an ihn, „Irgendwo muss es eine Lösung geben. Etwas nagt an meinem Bewusstsein... ich übersehe etwas." murmelte sie.

Sie ließ ihre ganze Zeit mit Harry durch ihr Bewusstsein streichen und das Gefühl verstärkte sich.

Sie durchdachte ihre Ankunft hier, die Erlebnisse mit Morgana, die Wiederkehr von Harry und die Suche nach den Kernen. Dann ihre Ankunft bei den Elfen und später, wie sie Mira, Sanue und Naru vorgestellt wurden und ihr Kopf fuhr hoch: „Calin hat gesagt, meine Liebe allein würde ihn nicht mehr heilen! Aber was ist..."

Sie sprang aus dem Bett und warf sich ihre Sachen über. In der Hektik vergaß sie, dass sie auch apparieren konnte und rannte den Weg bis zu Morganas Arbeitszimmer.

* * *

AN: So, ich denke, ihr habt nun wenigstens eine Ahnung, wie das Problem um Harrys gebrochenes Herz gelöst werden kann ;-)

Natürlich danke ich euch allen für eure Reviews. Nur für diejenigen die es interessiert und die es nicht abwarten können, die Rückkehr von Harry wird so gegen Kapitel 13 erfolgen ;-)


	10. Kind der Circe

AN: Hi Folks! Entgegen einiger Erwartungen habe ich diese Story nicht aufgegeben! Ich gestehe ein, dass es eine Weile dauern wird, bis ich alles hochgeladen habe, was ich geschrieben habe, aber ich glaube einmal erwähnt zu haben, dass ich bereits 300 Seiten geschrieben habe... und die 9 Kaps bisher waren keine 300 Seiten ;-)

**Kapitel 10 – Das Kind der Circe**

Schwer atmend erreichte sie das Zimmer hoch oben im südlichen Turm und mit einem Wink ihrer Hand ließ sie die Tür aufspringen. Mit einem Knall schlug sie gegen die Wand und Merlin und Morgana schreckten aus ihren Studien hoch.

„Was ist? Ist etwas geschehen?" fragte Morgana besorgt.

Shania musterte die beiden, sie saßen dicht beieinander und ihre Hände lagen auf den Tischen, doch sie berührten sich fast.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wenn die Situation um Harry nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte sie gelacht.

„Es ist wegen Harry..." sagte sie und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich dachte, nach deiner ‚Behandlung' ging es ihm besser?" fragte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ja... aber ein Kommentar von Calin gibt mir zu denken."

„Wer ist Calin?" fragte Morgana mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ein Elf, den wir vor zwei Acrumantulas gerettet haben." antwortete Shania beiläufig und ignorierte, wie sich Morganas Augenbraue fragend nach oben hob, „Er sagte, die Wiederherstellung meines Bundes mit ihm allein würde nicht ausreichen, um Harry zu retten."

„Hmm, das haben wir uns schon gedacht, nachdem er nach dieser Nacht nicht aufgewacht ist." murmelte Merlin.

„Ja, aber ich habe mich gefragt, was er damit gemeint hat und da fielen mir die Elfen ein, die uns trainiert haben."

„Ihr habt Training von den Elfen bekommen?" fragte Morgana überrascht und warf Merlin einen bedeutenden Blick zu.

„Das ist doch jetzt egal!" schnappte Shania verärgert, dass sie immer wieder vom Thema abgebracht wurde.

„Fakt ist, dass die Elfen zu dritt in einer Beziehung gelebt haben und beide Frauen waren Seelenpartner mit Naru."

Morganas Augen weiteten sich, „Unmöglich! Das ist absolut unanständig!"

Merlins Augen funkelten dagegen in neuem Feuer und er nickte.

„Was ist, wenn Harry auch eine zweite Seelenpartnerin hat?" fragte Shania hoffnungsvoll.

„Aber..." setzte Morgana an, doch ein Wink von Merlin legte einen Schweigezauber über sie. Die ernste Hexe warf Merlin einen wütenden Blick zu, doch er ignorierte ihn mit einem Grinsen.

Er wandte sich an Shania und sah sie ernst an: „Die Frage ist, wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn es so wäre?"

„Uhm..." murmelte das Mädchen, „Früher hätte ich ihm den Hals umgedreht, wenn er auch nur daran gedacht hätte, eine zweite Frau neben mir zu haben. Allerdings würde Harry das nie tun. Doch nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie harmonisch und glücklich die drei zusammen waren, könnte ich es mir vorstellen. Eine der Frauen erklärte es so, dass Naru genug Liebe für zwei Frauen hat und beide auch wirklich liebt. Er wäre unglücklich, wenn man ihm eine Liebe verbieten würde und beide Frauen wollen, dass Naru glücklich ist, so haben sie keine Bedenken und sind nicht eifersüchtig. Und die beiden sind wie Schwestern und verstehen sich prächtig. Wenn ich mich mit einer potentiellen zweiten Seelenpartnerin auch so gut verstehen würde und sie auch bereit wäre, ihn zu teilen... ja, dann könnte ich es mir vorstellen."

Merlin lächelte und nickte, „Das, meine liebe Shania, ist wahre Liebe."

Sie strahlte: „Ich weiß. Ich fühle es wieder. Die Frage ist, wo und wie finden wir sie... ich meine, ohne Harry."

„Ah, in der Tat. Finden werden wir sie nur in eurer Zeit und wegen dem wie..." sagte Merlin, „Da bräuchten wir die Hilfe von jemandem, der sowohl sein Herz als auch seine Seele kennt."

„Uhm... mich?" fragte sie leise.

Merlin schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Du würdest nicht wissen, für wen sein Herz noch schlägt." Sagte er und streckte seinen rechten Arm aus.

Eine silbrige Wolke bildete sich darüber und Harry's Phönix Aglan erschien darin, bevor er sich auf Merlins Arm absenkte.

„Aglan! Ich verstehe. Und wie kommen wir in meine Zeit?"

„Nun, da kann ich aushelfen." sagte Merlin.

„Kannst du uns auch wieder zurück in unsere Zeit bringen?" fragte Shania neugierig, ob Merlin den Weg zurück ins zwanzigste Jahrhundert für sie kannte.

„Nicht direkt. Wenn ich seine Partnerin finde, kann ich sie zurückschicken, weil ich sie her gebracht habe. Was Harry und dich angeht... das war dein Zauber und ich denke, er wird euch irgendwann von selbst zurück bringen."

„Oh."

„Und ich werde allein in deine Zeit gehen... gib mir nur das genaue Datum, wann ihr gegangen seid."

Kurze Zeit und eine Erklärung später verschwand Merlin mit einem weißen Blitz und damit auch der Schweigezauber auf Morgana.

Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und fragte nur leise: „Du willst das wirklich tun?"

Shania lächelte und dachte an die Worte der Elfe zurück: „Ich will, dass er glücklich ist und wenn sein Herz für zwei Frauen schlägt, dann sei es so."

Daraufhin lächelte Morgana und nickte.  
"Merlin wird zwei oder drei Tage weg sein. Wie weit bist du mit deinen Animagus-Formen...?"

Luna saß im Garten des kleinen Hauses der Lovegoods und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Freundin Lisa Turpin.

„Hast du einen neuen Brief für mich?" fragte Lisa neugierig.

Luna schmunzelte, „Nein, Lisa. Ich dachte, du wärest zufrieden damit, eine gute Freundin zu sein?"

„Natürlich." Sagte sie zu ihrer Überraschung aufrichtig, „Aber er ist so... anders, als ich ihn mir immer vorgestellt habe. Es ist schön, ihn als Freund zu haben und sonst bekomme ich nie Post im Sommer, außer von dir. Deshalb freue ich mich so darauf."

„Ah, na dann." sagte Luna mit ihrem verträumten Lächeln.

„Hey, was ist mit dir?"

„Mit mir?" fragte Luna.

„Ja, ich meine, wie siehst du ihn? Als Freund oder mehr?"

„Harry sieht mich nicht so." sagte Luna in ihrer Singsang-Stimme.

„Danach habe ich aber nicht gefragt, Luna." sagte Lisa mit funkelnden Augen, doch dann grinste sie: „Du bist also in ihn verliebt?"

Luna kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, denn ein einer silbrigen Flamme erschien plötzlich ein leuchtend grüner Phönix über den beiden und trällerte munter.

„Wow!" wisperte Lisa.

Luna lächelte nur und streckte ihren Arm aus. Der Phönix landete sanft und musterte sie eindringlich, er schien ihr mit seinen silbernen Augen bis ins tiefste Innere ihrer Seele zu schauen.

„Ein Phönix des Lebens." Murmelte selbst Luna beeindruckt, etwas das sehr selten vorkam, besonders wenn es um magische Wesen ging.

Plötzlich trällerte er erneut und es hörte sich sehr glücklich an. Er flatterte auf und kreiste über ihnen und schien immer wieder in eine Richtung fliegen zu wollen und zu ihnen zurückzukehren.

„Ich denke, er will, dass wir ihm folgen." sagte Luna und erhob sich.

„Nein, er will, dass du ihm folgst." sagte Lisa schmunzelnd, „Aber ich begleite dich."

Sie gingen dem Phönix hinterher.

Lisa grinste plötzlich und sagte: „Weißt du, an was mich der Phönix erinnert?"

„Nein."

„An Harrys Augen."

„Oh... du hast recht." sagte Luna nachdenklich.

Nach zehn Minuten erreichten sie einen kleinen Park am Rande von Ottery St. Catchpole, dem Dorf wo die Lovegoods und auch die Weasleys wohnten.

Der Phönix führte sie zu einer Bank, auf der ein Mann saß, der ihnen freundlich lächelnd entgegensah.

Es sah aus, als wäre der Mann um die fünfzig. Er hatte schulterlanges, leicht welliges schwarzes Haar, das bereits von etwas grau durchsetzt war. Er hatte ein kantig geschnittenes Gesicht und einen kurzen Kinnbart. Dazu trug er eine edle Robe und sah aus, wie man sich einen Adligen von hohem Stand vorstellen würde. Er wirkte kräftig und fit und seine Augen funkelten weise.

Der Phönix landete sanft auf der Schulter des Mannes.

Er hob seine Hand und streichelte den grünen Phönix.

„Wieso bringst du zwei Frauen, Aglan? Drei wären nun wirklich mehr, als Harry verkraften kann." Sagte der Mann mit funkelnden Augen.

Die Mädchen sahen sich an und eilten zu dem Mann hinüber.

„Ihr kennt Harry, Sir?" fragte Luna hoffnungsvoll.

„In der Tat. Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, ich bin Emrys Ambrosius, Sohn von Talesin."

„Merlin!" jappste Luna mit weiten Augen.

Lisa sah ihre Freundin an, als wäre sie nicht ganz dicht.

„Merlin ist schon ewig tot, Luna." sagte sie sachlich.

„Oh, das mag sein, doch ich komme nicht aus dieser Zeit." sagte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen, „Und wer seid ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Lisa Turpin, Sir." sagte das Mädchen misstrauisch.

„Luna Lovegood, Sir." sagte Luna mit einem leichten Knicks, "Lisa, du kannst ihm vertrauen. Er ist, wer er behauptet zu sein."

„Ah, du hast die Fähigkeit des Sehens." sagte Merlin neugierig, „Interessant."

Luna musterte ihn überrascht und nickte traurig, „Mummy hat mir das gesagt, doch bevor sie mir helfen konnte, diese Gabe zu meistern, verstarb sie."

„Ich kenne jemanden, der dir helfen kann." sagte Merlin sanft, „Vorrausgesetzt, du bist die, nach der ich suche."

„Oh und nach wem suchen sie?"

„Nach Harrys zweiter Seelenpartnerin. Durch eine Verkettung unglücklichster Umstände wurde er erst in meine Zeit versetzt und dann sein Seelenband mit seiner ersten Partnerin blockiert. Das hat ihn fast umgebracht. Nun ist er zwar stabil, doch um ihn aufzuwecken bedarf es mehr, als der Liebe einer Frau." Erklärte Merlin.

„Sie ist es." sagte Lisa amüsiert und deutete auf Luna.

„Liebst du ihn?" fragte Merlin ernst.

Lunas Wangen färbten sich rosa und sie nickte, „Doch er hat mich nie so gesehen."

„Ah, das mag sich ändern. Hab ein wenig Vertrauen, Luna!"

Sie nickte eifrig.

„Du musst dir über ein paar Dinge im Klaren sein, Luna. Er liebt seine erste Partnerin, Shania und das wird sich nie ändern. Doch wir vermuten, dass er eine zweite Seelenpartnerin hat und da sein Phönix Aglan dich zu mir geführt hat, wird es wohl stimmen. Doch die Frage ist, bist du bereit, ihn zu teilen?"

Luna nickte, „Wenn es ihn glücklich macht und er mich auch liebt, natürlich."

Lisa schmunzelte über ihre oft sonderbare Freundin und sah Merlin an, „Wenn es ein Mädchen gibt, das offen genug für solch eine Beziehung ist, dann ist es Luna, Sir."

„Das zweite Problem ist, du musst mit mir in meine Zeit zurückkehren."

„Wo ist Harry jetzt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ah, er ist bei einer guten Freundin zusammen mit Shania."

„Wer ist eure Freundin?" fragte Lisa neugierig.

Merlin schmunzelte, „Wenn ihr mich so gut kennt, dann kennt ihr sicher auch sie, es ist Morgana le Fey."

„Was? Ich dachte, ihr seid euch feind." Platzte es aus Lisa heraus.

„Feind? Wir hatten unsere Differenzen, aber Feind sind wir uns nicht. Im Gegenteil, wir sind gut befreundet."

„Wow." wisperte Lisa.

"Ich tue es." sagte Luna entschieden, doch dann fragte sie unsicher: „Glauben sie, dass er mich lieben wird, wie er diese Shania liebt?"

Der Phönix flatterte auf ihre Schulter herüber und rieb seinen Kopf an ihrer Wange.

„Das beantwortet deine Frage. Niemand kennt Harrys Herz und seine Seele so wie er. Aglan ist mit ihm verbunden, sein Familiar."

Luna streichelte den Phönix liebevoll und strahlte.

„Wann werde ich wieder zurückkehren?"

„Ich werde dich zusammen mit Harry und Shania zurück schicken, Luna und zwar zu Zeit und Ort ihrer Rückkehr." sagte Merlin.

„Brauche ich Sachen?"

„Du brauchst nichts, Luna. Was in Morganas Schloss nicht vorhanden ist, erschaffen wir. In diesem Schloss sind vier der mächtigsten Magier überhaupt."

„Was? Wer?" fragte Lisa. Die Ereignisse begannen langsam aber sicher, das Mädchen zu überwältigen. Man sitzt schließlich nicht jeden Tag mit dem berühmten Merlin zusammen.

„Morgana, Shania, welche ihre Erbin ist, Harry, welcher der Erbe der Potters, Gryffindors und von mir ist, tja und dann noch meine Wenigkeit."

„Harry ist euer Erbe?" fragte Lisa verblüfft.

„In der Tat... verzeiht, doch ich werde einen Zauber über dich legen, dass du diese Information für dich behältst." sprach Merlin und führte den Zauber aus.

Sie nickte entschlossen, „Harry ist ein guter Freund und ich werde ihn nicht verraten."

Luna drehte sich zu Lisa: „Sagst du meinem Dad bescheid?"

Sie nickte und umarmte ihre Freundin „Pass auf dich auf, Luna und grüß Harry von mir!"

„Das tue ich." Dann wandte sie sich an Merlin, „Wir können."

Der weise Zauberer stand auf und rief seinen Stab in seine Hand. Der Phönix landete wieder auf seiner Schulter und er hielt Luna die Hand hin. Als Luna diese ergriff, verschwanden sie mit einem Blitz.

„Wow, das war krass." murmelte Lisa, als sie zurückkehrte zu den Lovegoods um Mr. Lovegood die Nachricht seiner Tochter zu überbringen. Sie wahr froh, dass der Mann so offen für alles mysteriöse und außergewöhnliche war, denn andernfalls würde er vermutlich einen Anfall kriegen, wenn er hörte, dass seine Tochter mit einem Fremden verschwunden war, der behauptete, Merlin selbst zu sein.

Shania saß wie so oft in den letzten beiden Tagen an Harrys Bett und streichelte seine Stirn. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und erkannte, dass die Sonne dabei war, unterzugehen.

Es klopfte an die Tür und sie rief: „Herein!"

Merlin trat ein und ihre Augen weiteten sich hoffnungsvoll, „Merlin! Hast du sie...?"

Sie unterbrach sich, als sie ein Mädchen mit langen dunkelblonden Haaren sah, die ihr bis zur Hüfte herunter reichten. Sie hatte eine schlanke, zierliche Gestalt und war etwas kleiner als sie und Harry. Sie hatte helle graue Augen, die merkwürdig hervor traten und mit diesen sah sie Shania nun nervös an.

Aber Shania war genauso nervös. Dies war also Harrys zweite Partnerin. Oh, Harry würde so überrascht sein, dachte sich Shania und das zauberte ein Lächeln auf Shanias Lippen.

Sie stand auf und ging auf das Mädchen zu, „Hallo! Ich bin Shania Anderson."

Das Mädchen gab sich sichtlich einen Ruck und erwiderte lächelnd: „Freut mich. Ich bin Luna Lovegood."

Shanias Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie erleichtert grinste: „Luna? Harry hat schon viel von dir erzählt. Ich muss gestehen, ich bin erleichtert. Nach dem, was Harry berichtet hat, werden wir uns gut verstehen."

„Ich lass euch mal allein und werde Morgana Bescheid geben. Du kannst euch etwas zu essen beschwören, Shania. Lernt euch kennen und bleibt bei Harry! Wir schauen morgen nach euch."

„Ähm, wo soll ich schlafen?" fragte Luna unsicher.

Merlin schmunzelte nur und ließ sie allein.

„Uhm?" fragte Luna und sah Shania an.

„Das war seine Art zu sagen, dass er glaubt, es wäre am besten, wenn wir in Harrys Bett schlafen."

Luna wurde rot, „Ist das nicht etwas... unanständig?"

„Vielleicht. Aber mir ist es egal. Seit ich mit ihm geschlafen habe geht es ihm besser und seit ich bei ihm schlafe, ist er stabil."

„Mit ihm...?" fragte Luna mit weiten Augen.

Shania lächelte und nickte, „Wenn das funktionieren soll, müssen wir offen sein. Ja, Harry und ich hatten schon Verkehr. Einmal vor dem ganzen Disaster und einmal hatte ich mit ihm Verkehr, nachdem ich gespürt habe, dass er auf meinen Kuss reagiert. Und es hat geholfen."

„Uhm, muss ich... muss ich auch mit ihm schlafen?" fragte Luna nun mehr als nur nervös. Shania wusste es natürlich nicht, aber jeder, der Luna kannte wäre sehr überrascht gewesen, das sonst so ruhige Mädchen derart erschüttert zu sehen, wie sie im Augenblick war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendwas tun musst, wozu du nicht bereit bist. Komm erst mal mit und zeige ihm, dass du da bist!"

Sie gingen hinüber zum Bett und setzten sich an die Seite des bewusstlosen Jungen.

Nun war es Luna, die über seine Stirn strich: „Er sieht friedlich aus."

„Gott sei dank. Du hättest ihn sehen müssen, als... nein, besser nicht."

Luna nickte verstehend, „Erzähle mir, was genau ist geschehen?"

Shania berichtete alles, von dem Tag an, als sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten, dem Tod ihrer Eltern bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Luna durch die Tür getreten war. Als sie fertig war, hatten beide Mädchen Tränen in den Augen und umarmten sich fest.

Als sie sich trennten musterte Shania ihr gegenüber und fragte leise: „Du liebst ihn wirklich, oder?"

Luna nickte und lächelte: „Und du auch."

„Kommst du damit klar?" fragte Shania nach.

Luna nickte, „Sonst wäre ich nicht hier."

Shania streckte ihr strahlend die Hand hin: „Du bist in Ordnung. Freunde?"

Luna nahm die Hand: „Du auch. Freunde!"

Sie musterten Harry und sahen aus dem Fenster. Es war bereits dunkel draußen.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen." sagte Luna müde.

Shania nickte und beschwor sich und Luna ein lockeres T-Shirt.

Luna lächelte dankbar. Sie zogen sich aus bis auf ihre Slips und streiften die T-Shirts über. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs verbreiterte Shania das Bett ihres Freundes und dann krochen sie an je eine Seite des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und kuschelten sich an ihn.

„Gute Nacht, Luna." flüsterte Shania. Sie war erleichtert, dass nun neue Hoffnung bestand und dass ausgerechnet Harrys in letzter Zeit beste Freundin seine zweite Seelenpartnerin war.

„Gute Nacht, Shania." wisperte Luna schon im Halbschlaf zurück, glücklich, dass sie eine neue Freundin gefunden hatte und dass sie mit ihrem heimlichen Schwarm in einem Bett schlafen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen Morgana und Merlin zusammen zu Harrys Zimmer. Morgana klopfte leicht. Als ein verschlafenes „Herein!" ertönte, traten sie leise in das Zimmer.

Es war Shania, die geantwortet hatte, denn sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Dann betrachtete sie Harry und Luna, die friedlich schliefen. Lunas Haare breiteten sich wie ein Schleier hinter ihr aus und sie schmiegte sich mit ihrem Gesicht an seine Schulter, einen Arm hatte sie über Harrys Brust gelegt und ihr Gesicht sah sehr glücklich aus.

Shania sah Merlin und Morgana an, die ebenfalls liebevoll auf die beiden hinab schauten. Sie legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und winkte sie heran.

Leise kamen die beiden näher.

Doch noch bevor sie das Bett erreicht hatten, öffnete Luna langsam die Augen und sie strahlte, als sie sah, dass sie neben Harry lag. Dann fielen ihre Augen auf Shania und sie fragte: „Es war kein Traum?"

Shania schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf die beiden, die hinter Luna standen, „Das ist Morgana. Merlin kennst du ja schon."

Luna drehte sich um und musterte die streng wirkende Frau.

„Hi." Sagte sie schüchtern.

„Hallo Luna. Hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen.

„Hmm, besser als je zuvor."

Sie setzte sich auf und Morgana gab ihr die Hand, „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Luna. Wie ist dein Nachname?"

„Lovegood, Milady."

„Lovegood. Hmm, den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Hey! Du fängst nicht schon wieder mit diesem Blutlinien-Mist an, oder?" fragte Shania vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein! Diesen Fehler mache ich nicht noch mal. Ich bin nur neugierig."

Luna nickte, „Ich auch, eigentlich."

„Wir können später einen weiteren Ahnentest machen. Harry hat noch was von dem Elixier und dem Pergament in seinem Koffer." sagte Shania, „Erst mal will ich wissen, wie es Harry geht."

„Ich auch." Sagte Luna entschieden.

Merlin sprach seinen Zauber und runzelte die Stirn, „Es geht ihm besser, aber er ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Ich frage mich, warum?"

Plötzlich funkelten Shanias Augen, „Vielleicht solltest du deinen Schwarm endlich mal küssen? Du erinnerst dich an Dornröschen, oder?"

„Wer ist Dornröschen?"

„Ein Muggel-Märchen." Sagte Shania kichernd, „In dem küsst ein Prinz eine Prinzessin aus einem magischen Schlaf wach. Nur sind hier die Rollen vertauscht."

Luna sah nervös zwischen Shania und den Zauberern hin und her und wurde rot.

Merlin schmunzelte nur und zog Morgana aus dem Zimmer.

„Hey, ich will sehen, ob es hilft!" beschwerte sich die Hexe.

„Das kannst du auch später. Wir besorgen etwas Frühstück und bringen es den dreien hoch."

Damit schloss Merlin die Tür hinter sich.

„Soll ich auch gehen?" fragte Shania freundlich.

„Nein, bleib!" sagte Luna, „Wir sollten uns gleich daran gewöhnen, oder?"

Shania grinste und nickte, „Irgendwie ist das aufregend."

Luna schmunzelte und beugte sich nervös zu Harry hinunter.

Sie zögerte sichtlich, dann seufzte sie: „Davon habe ich immer geträumt... nur nicht, dass Harry bewusstlos ist, wenn ich es tue."

Shania nahm beruhigend Lunas Hand, „Folge einfach deinem Herzen! Und er mag schlafen, aber er wird deinen Kuss erwidern. Frage mich nicht, wie, aber es ist so."

Luna nickte und senkte ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen hinab.

Zuerst spürte sie nur die Wärme seiner Lippen und die sanfte Berührung, doch dann war es, als würde ein Funke zwischen ihnen überspringen.

Seine Lippen gingen etwas auseinander und der Kuss wurde intensiver. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihren Lippen, als er plötzlich seine Zunge über ihre Lippen wandern ließ und instinktiv gewährte sie ihm Einlass.

Der Kuss schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und erfüllte sie mit einem bisher nicht gekannten Gefühl von Freude, Glück und... Liebe. Doch sie löste sich abrupt, als sie spürte, wie sich sein Arm um ihre Hüfte legte.

Ihr Gesicht schwebte wenige Zentimeter über seinem, als er seine Augen öffnete. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Was... Luna? Hast du mich gerade geküsst?" fragte er perplex.

Sie nickte unsicher.

„Wow... ich... es ist unbeschreiblich. Ich fühle mich so... vollkommen und glücklich. Und... sag, magst du mich?"

„Ich liebe dich, Harry." wisperte sie lächelnd und glücklich über seine Worte.

„Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Hey, wo ist Shania?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Luna richtete sich richtig auf, so dass ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sein ganzes Sichtfeld einnahm und seine grünen Augen fielen auf eine lächelnde Shania. Sie fiel ihm förmlich um den Hals, „Du bist wieder da!"

Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung, doch löste sich kurz darauf wieder. Er musterte sie eindringlich, doch sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn.

Er war überrascht, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ich liebe dich." Wisperte Shania, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten und sah glücklich, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten.

Dann runzelte er die Stirn und sah beide Mädchen an.

„Nicht, dass ich undankbar wäre... aber wieso sind plötzlich zwei hübsche Mädchen in meinem Bett?" fragte er verwundert.

Shania sah ihn ernst an: „Harry, was empfindest du für Luna? Und bitte, sei ehrlich!"

Er schien nachzudenken und seine Gefühle zu ergründen, bevor er Shania entschuldigend ansah und sich lächelnd zu Luna drehte. Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und sagte: „Ich liebe sie."

Dann drehte er sich zurück zu Shania, „Aber ich liebe auch dich, unvermindert."

„Da hast du deine Antwort. Meine Liebe allein war nicht mehr genug, dich zu retten. Calins Worte brachten mich auf die Idee, nach einer zweiten Seelenpartnerin zu suchen. Aglan hat sie gefunden, nachdem Merlin mit ihm in unsere Zeit gereist ist." Erklärte Shania.

Harry musterte sie besorgt: „Und was sagst du dazu?"

„Bist du glücklich?" fragte sie leise.

Er nickte vorsichtig.

Shania lächelte beruhigend: „Dann bin ich es auch."

Luna schmiegte sich an ihn und wisperte: „Ich auch."

Harry legte seine Arme um die Hüften beider Mädchen und zog sie an sich.  
"Ich auch. Wer hätte das gedacht? Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir etwas mehr bei den Elfen gelernt, als ein paar Zauber."

„Ja. Und vielleicht können wir irgendwann auch ein so perfektes Team bilden, wie sie." sagte Shania entschlossen, „Dann haben wir es leichter, wenn wir zurückkehren."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, „Aber es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich es verarbeitet habe." murmelte er.

Kurz darauf klopfte es und Shania rief laut: „Herein!"

Merlin und Morgana traten ein, ein Tablett voller Obst, Brot und Saft.

Beide stockten im Schritt, als sie Harry wohlauf sahen, beide Mädchen an ihn gekuschelt.

„Ah, der Dornröschen-Effekt hat also funktioniert." sagte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen.

Luna nickte schüchtern.

Merlin stellte das Tablett ab und wob erneut seinen Zauber.

„Hmm, es sieht so aus, als wäre das Band zwischen Shania und Harry wieder da, doch es ist noch dünn. Wir müssten es irgendwie festigen. Und das Band zwischen Luna und Harry... hmm, das muss noch irgendwann komplettiert werden." Sagte er und zwinkerte den beiden zu.

„Komplettiert?" fragte Luna.

„Sex." Meinte Shania nur wissend.

„Oh." sagte Luna und wurde rot.

„Das ist etwas, was wir nicht übereilen müssen, Luna." sagte Harry sanft.

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und sagte: „Wir werden sehen. Eigentlich..."

Doch nach einem Blick auf die Zauberer, verschluckte sie den Rest des Satzes und wurde rot.

Doch dann drehte sie sich zu Merlin und Morgana und musterte sie. Für ein paar Sekunden wurde ihr Blick glasig und abwesend.

Als sie sich wieder fokussierten, wurde ihr Blick fragend.

„Ihr habt euren Bund auch noch nicht komplettiert, oder?" fragte sie frei heraus, wie es ihre Art war, wenn sie nicht versuchte, Harry in die Augen zu sehen und ihre Gefühle für ihn zu artikulieren.

Harry und Shania sahen sich an und lachten schallend.

„Was?" fragte Morgana entsetzt.

„Wir beide?" stammelte Merlin.

Luna runzelte die Stirn, „Ihr seid Seelenpartner und das Band existiert bereits zwischen euch, und das schon eine Weile. Wusstet ihr das nicht?"

Merlin und Morgana sahen sich tief in die Augen und beide Augenpaare weiteten sich in Realisation.

„Kann es sein?" fragte Merlin kaum hörbar.

Sie zog ihn aus dem Zimmer, „Ich glaube, wir müssen uns mal unterhalten."

Erneut sahen sich Shania und Harry an und Shania seufzte: „Das wurde ja langsam Zeit."

Harry nickte und sah verlangend zu dem Tablett herüber.

Luna schmunzelte, stand auf und nahm das Tablett von dem Tisch auf. Harry ließ seinen Blick über ihre schlanken Beine wandern.

Sie drehte sich mit dem Tablett um und wurde rot, als sie sah, dass Harry sie, oder vielmehr ihre entblößten Beine betrachtet hatte.

Er lächelte nur und meinte: „Hübsch."

Das brachte sie zum Strahlen und sie trug das Tablett nun endlich zum Bett. Dann frühstückten die drei erst mal ausgiebig und währenddessen erzählten Harry und Shania, was sie alles erlebt hatten.

Mitten während des Frühstücks flatterten Aglan und Spike in das Zimmer und musterten die drei vergnügt.

Harry bedankte sich bei seinem Phönix und Shania stellte ihren Gefährten vor.

Dieser flatterte auf das Fußende des Betts und musterte Luna neugierig.

Dann legte er seine Flügel an und tapste auf seinen vier Beinchen näher an sie heran. Doch plötzlich schoss sein Kopf vor und er stibitzte ein Stück Brot von einem der Teller und flatterte damit hinüber auf den Tisch, von wo aus er sie siegessicher und schelmisch anschaute. Der Phönix trällerte abfällig über die Attitüde des Dracus, des Minidrachen.

Die anderen drei lachten herzlich über das putzige Tier und Harry erzählte weiter.

„Ihr habt viel gelernt." seufzte Luna, „Ich möchte das auch alles können, damit ich dir helfen kann, Harry."

Er streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange und sagte: „Du hast mir schon genug geholfen."

„Aber wenn sie deine Seelenpartnerin ist, kannst du dein Wissen mit ihr tauschen." sagte Shania aufmunternd.

„Richtig!" sagte Harry begeistert, „Das können wir tun. Wenn die Hauselfen das können, können die Elfen das sicher auch."

„Du könntest Nerida eine Nachricht schicken und sie bitten, mit Aglan herzukommen." Schlug Shania vor.

„Gute Idee, Schatz." Murmelte er und beschwor zu Lunas Überraschung ohne Zauberstab und aus dem Handgelenk ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder mit Tinte.

Sie hatten erfahren, dass die Elfen die Sprache der Menschen beherrschten und das nicht nur in Wort, sondern auch in Schrift. Aglan nahm die Rolle freundlich und verschwand in seiner silbernen Flamme.

Dann zogen sie sich an, sie wollten nicht auch noch Nerida im Bett empfangen.

Sie waren freudig überrascht, als Nerida kurz darauf in einer silbernen Flamme auftauchte, mit dem Phönix auf der Schulter.

Sie musterte Harry und ein Lächeln verzierte ihr Gesicht: „Du bist wieder du selbst."

Harry nickte, „Das bin ich. Seid gegrüßt, Nerida. Darf ich euch meine zweite Seelenpartnerin vorstellen? Das ist Luna. Luna, das ist die Älteste des Elfendorfes in dem wir waren, Nerida."

Nerida begrüßte Luna höflich und schließlich auch Shania.

Zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen sagte sie: „Du hast also verstanden, was wir dir zeigen wollten?"

„Ihr wusstet es?"

„Wir sehen viele Dinge, genau wie Luna."

„Danke." sagte Shania berührt.

„Um eure Frage zu beantworten, ja ich kann den Wissenstransfer durchführen. Kommt, setzt auch am besten nebeneinander auf das Bett!"

Harry und Luna setzten sich und fassten sich bei den Händen.

„Du auch, Shania. Ich bin sicher, du kannst auch noch etwas lernen." sagte die Elfe schmunzelnd.

Instinktiv ergriff Harry Shanias Hand, als sie sich auf seine andere Seite setzte.

Dann sprach Nerida den Zauber und das Gefühl des Wissenstransfers war ungleich intensiver, als das vom ersten Mal. Der Grund dafür war einfach, Nerida begann den Austausch bei Luna und übertrug ihr Wissen zu Harry und dann erst wandte sie sich Harry zu und ließ ihn sein Wissen mit Shania und Luna austauschen und dabei ließ sie zusätzlich etwas von ihrem eigenen Wissen einfließen. Schließlich bekam Harry auch noch das gelehrt, was Shania von Morgana in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit gelernt hatte und alle vier atmeten schwer, als der Transfer beendet war.

„Du hast uns elfisch gelehrt." stellte Harry dankbar fest.

„Und ein paar weitere Zauber." murmelte Shania.

Luna war einfach überwältigt von dem neuen Wissen, das sie von Harry erhalten hatte und auch von Shania und Nerida.

„Danke." Sagte Harry ergriffen.

Nerida nickte.

„Hmm, Nerida? Merlin meinte, das Band zwischen Harry und mir wäre sehr dünn und wir müssten es stabilisieren. Hast du eine Idee, wie wir das anstellen könnten?"

Sie lächelte und nickte, „Ihr könntet heiraten, ihr alle drei, das würde das Band stabilisieren." Sagte sie und dann sah sie Shania bedeutend an und sagte: „Und besonders für dich wäre es von Vorteil."

„Hmm, in unserer Zeit hätten wir keine Chance, beide Harry zu heiraten, aber vielleicht ist es hier möglich." murmelte Luna.

„Also wenn das so ist," sagte Harry, „fragen wir Merlin und Morgana. Ich habe keine Lust nur aufgrund irgendwelcher blöder Vorschriften nur eine von euch zu heiraten."

Shania hatte Nerida die ganze Zeit fragend angesehen, „Nerida, was meinst du diesmal mit deiner kryptischen Bemerkung?"

Die weise Frau lächelte und machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Fenster. Dabei sagte sie nur salomonisch: „Lebt wohl!" dann schimmerte sie und verschwand einfach.

„Verdammt! Nun kann ich wieder rätseln, was sie meinte." fluchte Shania.

Luna sah sie an und wieder wurde ihr Blick abwesend, doch dann lächelte sie, „Nerida hatte recht. Es wäre zumindest für euch besser, wenn ihr bald heiratet."

„Luna?" fragte Shania mit flehendem Blick.

„Sag, Shania, als du vor drei Tagen mit Harry Verkehr hattest, könnte es sein, dass du dort etwas vergessen hast?"

„Du hattest was?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Shania sah ihn verlegen an, „Na ja, du hast positiv reagiert, als ich dich geküsst hab und ... nun ich... ich wollte dir helfen."

„Schon gut." sagte Harry nervös, „Aber das nächste Mal will ich es wieder mit erleben." Neckte er sie.

Sie nickte eifrig, doch dann runzelte sie die Stirn, „Was soll ich verge... oh mein Gott!" sagte sie und wurde blass.

Harry sah fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her, „Könnte mich mal jemand aufklären?"

„Luna!" wisperte Shania, „Heißt das ich bin...?"

„Ich gratuliere euch." sagte Luna und zwinkerte Shania zu.

„Oh Gott!" sagte sie und Harry fing sie auf, als ihre Knie nachgaben.

Plötzlich stürmten Morgana und Merlin mit ernsten Gesichtern durch die Tür.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry alarmiert.

„Etwas hat die Schutzzauber durchbrochen, vor ein paar Sekunden." erklärte Morgana.

„Ah, das war Nerida. Sie hat uns geholfen, Luna auf unseren Wissenstand zu bringen und sie meinte, um mein Band mit Shania zu stabilisieren wäre eine Möglichkeit eine Heirat." sagte Harry, „Sie sagte aber auch, dafür gäbe es noch einen anderen Grund und die beiden hier haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, welchen." sagte Harry nun leicht verärgert.

„Du wirst Vater." sagte Luna in ihrer verträumten Art.

„Ach so... ich werde was?" rief er und nun gaben seine Knie nach.

Shania half ihm wieder auf und sah ihn unsicher an.

Doch er hatte den Schock schon überwunden und zog sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung.

Dann wandte er sich an Merlin, „Also... ich denke, Luna hatte vorhin recht. In unserer Zeit gibt es sicher keine Methode zwei Frauen zu heiraten. Die Zauberer und die Muggel in unserer Zeit sind einfach zu spießig. Hast du ne Idee?"

„Die habe ich..." sagte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen, „Die Kelten hatten oft mehrere Frauen und dementsprechend gibt es auch ein Heiratsritual. Dafür brauchen wir nur einen Erzdruiden."

„Wie praktisch..." sagte Morgana abwesend, „...dass du einer bist."

Merlin grinste nur und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

Morgana starrte ihre Erbin allerdings noch immer geschockt an, „Du bist schwanger?"

„Luna hat es ‚gesehen' und Nerida ebenso, wie es scheint." sagte Harry, dann grinste er: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens."

Merlin wechselte das Thema und lenkte von seiner neuen Beziehung mit Morgana ab, „Apropos. Morgana, kannst du Luna helfen, ihre Gabe zu meistern?"

„Sie hat die Fähigkeit zu sehen?"

„Ja."

„Gern." sagte Morgana freundlich, „Ich möchte dennoch zu gern wissen, von wem du abstammst. Ich spüre, dass du mächtig bist."

„Ich?" fragte Luna bescheiden.

„Ja, du!" sagte Morgana und rollte mit den Augen, dann sah sie Harry vorwurfsvoll an, „Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten, unterdrückst du deine wahre Aura nicht!"

„Finden wir es heraus." sagte Harry und grinste Morgana frech an.

Als Harry mit Luna später zusammen auf das magische Pergament schaute, schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Luna, ich habe gehört, dass deine Mutter eine mächtige Hexe gewesen ist, aber das... das ist unglaublich."

Luna wurde schon wieder rot.

„Darf ich?" fragte Shania. Luna nickte und schob ihr das Pergament hinüber.

„Wow... die Linie ist so dick wie meine, mindestens... Circe? Die Hexe aus der griechischen Mythologie? Die war real?"

„Circe?" fragten Merlin und Morgana aus einem Mund.

„Ähm... ja." Stammelte Luna nervös, als sie sah, wie die beiden Magier sie fassungslos anstarrten.

„Circe war noch mächtiger als ich, fast so stark wie Merlin." murmelte Morgana.

Merlins Augen funkelten nur spitzbübisch, „Eure Welt weiß gar nicht, was sie trifft, wenn ihr euch zusammentut."

„Oh, ich kenne da zwei Idioten, die wird es richtig treffen." sagte Harry mit einem tückischen Blick und er rieb sich die Hände in froher Erwartung.

„Voldemort..." sagte Shania entschlossen.

„... und Dumbledore." sagte Luna und zum ersten Mal wich ihr verträumter Blick einem schelmischen Funkeln.

„... und die Marauder werden aussehen, wie Waisenknaben gegen uns." sagte Harry mit blitzenden Augen.

Shania und Harry drehten sich gleichzeitig zu Luna: „Du brauchst einen Stab." sagten beide, sahen sich an und lachten.

„Den Gerüchten zu Folge existiert der Stab von Circe noch auf ihrer Insel." sagte Merlin.

„Aber niemand weiß, wo sie ist." Wandte Morgana ein.

„Kein Mensch, nein." sagte Merlin mit einem bedeutenden Blick auf den grünen Phönix.

Aglan reckte stolz seine Brust, trällerte ein paar Noten und flatterte auf Lunas Schulter.

„Sag, Luna, möchtest du Harry wirklich schon heiraten?" fragte Merlin ernst.

„Wenn die beiden bereit sind, dann bin ich es auch." sagte das blonde Mädchen sicher und gelassen wie sie es immer war.

„Gut. Du wirst allein auf ihre Insel gehen müssen. Die Schutzzauber, die dort zweifellos vorhanden sind, werden nur jemanden passieren lassen, der ihres Blutes ist. Wir vier werden derweil das Ritual vorbereiten. Was meint ihr?"

Alle nickten. Harry gab Luna einen Kuss und als sie sich wieder lösten, verschwand Luna mit dem Phönix in einer Flammenwolke.

Harry nahm Shanias Hand und sah Merlin und Morgana erwartungsvoll an und fragte: „Also?"

Merlin sah Morgana an und rollte mit den Augen, „Ich würde sagen, es ist Zeit, sich in dein Arbeitszimmer zurückzuziehen, wieder einmal, ich brauche noch ein paar Informationen..."

Sie seufzte und nickte, dann sah sie Harry und Shania an, „Ihr beide nutzt lieber mal die Zeit für euch. Ich habe euch schon genug zerstört."

Damit ließen sie die beiden allein.

* * *

AN: Danke für all eure Reviews! Ich werde versuchen, nicht noch einmal MONATE vergehen zu lassen, bis ich da nächste Kap hoch lade. Immerhin ist Dark Witch nun komplett oben und so kann ich mich auf diese Story konzentrieren. Bye! 


	11. Dreieinigkeit

**AN: **Wieder mal nach einiger Wartezeit kommt das nächste Kapitel. Wir haben nun etwa die Hälfte dessen erreicht, was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Sozusagen ein kleines Bergfest. Wenn man allerdings berücksichtigt, dass mit all dem was ich bisher geschrieben habe, noch lange kein Ende abzusehen ist, wäre ein Bergfest wahrscheinlich noch viel zu früh ;-)

**Kapitel 11 - Dreieinigkeit**

„Gehen wir spazieren." Schlug Harry vor.

Shania nickte und gleichzeitig flog der Dracus auf ihre Schulter.

Zusammen und Hand in Hand gingen sie nach unten.

„Hast du deine Formen eigentlich schon gemeistert?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Sie grinste und begann zu schimmern. Dann schrumpfte sie plötzlich. Seines Halts beraubt, flatterte der Dracus heftig mit den Flügeln und landete schimpfend auf Harrys Schulter.

An der Stelle wo Shania eben noch gestanden hatte, stand nun ein schwarzer Panther mit leuchtend blauen Augen.

Harry lächelte und kraulte ihr liebevoll das Fell.

„Beeindruckend." sagte er stolz, „Wenn ich meine Tigerform gemeistert habe, können wir zusammen durch die Wälder streifen."

Sie verwandelte sich zurück und strahlte: „Ja, und wenn ich meine magische Form gemeistert habe, können wir zusammen fliegen."

„Was ist deine magische Form?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Eine Fata Morgana."

"Eine Illusion?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Nein, ein magisches Vogelwesen. Es sieht aus, wie ein großer Papagei und ist schreiend bunt. Doch die Farben bleiben nicht gleich, sie ändern sich dauernd und fließen immer wieder ineinander, so wie ein Kaleideskop. Um sich zu schützen, ist es in der Lage eine Illusion um sich zu erzeugen, dass es aussehen lässt, wie andere Tiere."

„Wow. Dann könntest du dich zum Beispiel in einen Drachen verwandeln, scheinbar zumindest und Gegnern Angst einjagen."

„Genau." sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Dann müssen wir nur noch Luna so weit bringen." Sagte er und schaute sie unsicher an.

Sie sah, dass er dem neuen Verhältnis immer noch nicht vertraute und lächelte ihm zu, „Harry, folge einfach deinem Herzen! Unser Seelenband erlaubt mir, zu spüren, dass du mich wirklich liebst und das ist alles was zählt. Und wenn du auch Luna liebst, dann ist es ok. Ich hätte das sicher anders gesehen, wenn wir nicht einen Monat mit Mira, Sanue und Naru zusammen gelebt hätten."

„Es ist so neu und ungewöhnlich und ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."

„Harry, du wirst mich nie wieder verlieren." Sagte sie entschlossen, „Ich wundere mich allerdings, warum Luna das so locker aufgenommen hat."

„Luna ist ein ganz besonderer Fall." sagte Harry lächelnd, „Sie glaubt an alles mögliche, je ungewöhnlicher, desto besser und kaum etwas bringt sie wirklich aus der Ruhe. Du hast gesagt, eine Dreier-Beziehung kann funktionieren, sie ist in mich verliebt und nun weiß sie, dass ich ihre Gefühle erwidere. Alles andere ist unwichtig für sie, besonders, was andere über sie denken."

Shania nickte, „Wenn ich mir ihren modischen Geschmack ansehe, mit ihren Plastikohrringen und ihren bunten Sachen, die sie trug, als Merlin sie her gebracht hat, kann ich das verstehen. Eigentlich sollte sie so bunt aussehen, wie ein Paradiesvogel."

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht hast du damit sogar den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen." Sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

Sie waren inzwischen im Garten angekommen und er hockte sich an einem Stein hin.

„Was tust du?" fragte Shania.

„Ich möchte sehen, wie ich mit dem Erdelement klar komme."

Er konzentrierte sich und spürte den Stein intensiver. Doch mehr geschah nicht.

„Klappt es nicht?"

„Nein, nicht das geringste." Murrte Harry. Er versuchte es noch ein paar Mal, dann ließ er den Stein fallen.

„Es ist merkwürdig." sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Wenn ich versuche, mit dem Feuer zu arbeiten, erreiche ich nur geringe Erfolge, kann eine Flamme größer oder kleiner machen oder sie sogar etwas wandern lassen. Doch das hat sich ganz anders angefühlt, als das Obsidian und darüber hatte ich perfekte Kontrolle. Aber das schien nicht für anderes Gestein zu gelten."

„Vielleicht war es wie bei mir. Der Ast für den Stab ist sozusagen aus eigenem Willen zu mir gekommen, vielleicht gilt das für das Obsidian auch."

Harry lächelte und nickte: „Das könnte sein. Und wie weit bist du mit der Luft?"

„So wie du, leichte Veränderungen wie eine Brise, etwas Wind oder einen leichten Luftwirbel."

„Probiere es!" sagte er und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie lächelte und streckte ihre freie Hand aus.

„Ein Wirbel." Murmelte sie und konzentrierte sich stark.

Plötzlich gerieten die Luftmassen um sie in Bewegung. Sie standen plötzlich in einer starken Verwirbelung der Luft und ihre Haare und Roben flatterten heftig und knatternd im Wind. Das Gras und die Blumen neigten sich in Richtung des Punktes auf den Shania deutete und ein deutlich sichtbarer Wirbel bildete sich vor ihnen. Er wuchs bis auf eine Höhe von acht Metern und einem Durchmesser von einem guten Meter, dann raste er durch die Blumenbeete des Gartens. Er zog eine Schneise der Verwüstung in dem Feld hinter sich her, bevor er sich nach ein paar Metern auflöste.

Shania starrte Harry an: „Unmöglich! So ein riesiger Wirbel ist noch nie entstanden! Noch nie mehr, als ein lauer Wind!"

„Hmm..." murmelte Harry, „Vielleicht..." er streckte seine freie Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben und eine Flamme entstand mit einem Verpuffen.

Er ließ sie wieder verschwinden.

„Nach Merlin ist es viel schwerer ein Element zu erschaffen, als es zu kontrollieren und ich hatte noch nicht mal letzteres geschafft."

Er ließ Shania los und versuchte es erneut. Nur die Luft flimmerte etwas über seiner Hand.

„Das ist es." sagte er, „Wir sind stärker, wenn wir uns berühren."

Sie nickte verstehend, „Die Liebe... das ist die Macht, die Voldemort nicht kennt. Nur zusammen können wir ihn schlagen, vielleicht sogar nur zusammen mit Luna."

Harry nickte besorgt, doch sie beruhigte ihn sofort: „Es ist unsere Wahl, Harry und zusammen stehen wir das durch. Wir werden ein Team, wie Mira, Sanue und Naru."

Er lächelte und umarmte sie dankbar.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile über alles mögliche und kamen sich wieder näher. Nach zwei Stunden zusammen, war Harry wieder so froh und glücklich wie zuvor, eher noch glücklicher, da er nun wusste, was er bald verloren hätte und es nun doppelt wieder gefunden hatte und dementsprechend schätzte.

Doch Shania sah ihn immer wieder unsicher an.

Er nahm schließlich ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in ihre blauen Augen.

„Was hast du, Liebes?" fragte er sie.

„Ich... ich habe dir so weh getan. Wie kannst du mich noch lieben?" fragte sie mit einem Unterton der Verzweiflung.

„Shania." sagte er ernst, „Du hast überhaupt nichts getan. Wenn überhaupt, dann war es Morgana, aber ich denke, ich habe ihr vergeben."

Sie sah zu Boden, „Ich habe gesehen, wie du gelitten hast. Du hast versucht, es zu verstecken, aber ich habe es gesehen."

Er hob ihr Kinn sanft an und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Shania, ich habe dich die ganze Zeit geliebt und das tue ich noch, unvermindert und noch mehr sogar, da ich weiß, wie viel es mir wirklich bedeutet. Und nun... als Luna mich geküsst hat..." sagte er vorsichtig.

Sie schmunzelte, „Was hast du gefühlt? Ich weiß, dass es etwas besonderes war, denn sie hat gestöhnt."

Harry wurde rot und sah schuldig zu Boden.

„Harry!" sagte sie harsch.

Er sah wieder auf, Verzweiflung, Schuld und Sorge in seinen grünen Augen.

„Harry, Luna und ich sind uns einig, dass wir beide dich lieben und du uns beide liebst. Es gibt keine Eifersucht, keinen Neid. Luna und ich verstehen uns und wir werden langsam Freunde. Wenn das funktionieren soll, dann darfst du dir keine Sorgen machen und keine Scheu haben, wenn du eine von uns küsst, oder gar Sex mit ihr hast. Du hast eine Beziehung mit uns beiden, mit allen Rechten und Pflichten. Nun sage mir, was hast du gefühlt?"

Er schluckte, „Es war wunderschön, so wie, als ich dich zum ersten Mal geküsst habe. Und doch... plötzlich war ich vollständig. Als hätte mir die ganze Zeit noch etwas gefehlt, zum perfekten Glück."

Sie lächelte und nickte, „So etwas hatte ich mir gedacht." Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn, „Ich freue mich, dass du wieder glücklich bist. Nun, da wir komplett sind, können wir uns wirklich vorbereiten auf alles, was uns erwarten mag."

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung und minutenlang standen sie einfach nur so da, zwei Liebende in einem schönen Schlossgarten.

Auf einmal hörten sie die Verpuffung, die mit dem Erscheinen von Aglan einherging und sie drehten sich in die Richtung des Geräusches, ohne sich voneinander zu lösen.

Luna stand zwei Meter neben ihnen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Außerdem hielt sie einen dunkelbraunen Stab in ihrer Hand, der wie Shanias anderthalb Meter lang war. Auch dieser war aus Holz, doch er war mit Runen und Schnitzereien verziert. Am oberen Ende des Stabs war ein Rubin eingefasst, der wie Shanias und Harrys Fokusstein aus dem inneren zu leuchten schienen. Doch das war es nicht, was sie beide gefangen nahm an dem Anblick. War Luna in einer einfachen dunkelblauen Robe auf ihre Reise gegangen, die sie von Shania erhalten hatte, sah sie nun umwerfend aus.

Sie trug ein weißes Gewand, das locker in Längsfalten auf den Boden fiel. An ihrer schmalen Hüfte war es durch einen goldenen Gürtel zusammen gerafft, so dass das Kleid ihre Figur betonte. Das Kleid hing nur an den äußeren Rändern auf ihren Schultern und schwang sich in einem weiten Bogen hinunter zu ihrer Brust. So ließ es viel Haut zu sehen und zeigte deutlich Lunas Dekollete, ohne obszön zu wirken oder zu viel zu zeigen. Vorher waren Lunas Roben immer weit und unauffällig gewesen, doch nun sah man deutlich, dass sie eine schöne weiblich gerundete Figur hatte. Für Harry sah sie aus, wie die personifizierte Verführung. Ihre Haare waren nun in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden, von dem locker geringelte Locken ihres dunkelblonden Haares hingen. Dazu hatte sie einen Haarkranz aus Olivenblättern in ihrem Haar. Sie sah aus wie eine griechische Göttin.

Ihre Wangen wurden leicht rot, als sie sah, wie intensiv Harry sie anstarrte.

Shania sah, was mit Harry los war und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, empfand sie noch immer keine Eifersucht. Sie hatte es tatsächlich in ihrem Herzen akzeptiert, dass Harry auch sie liebte und mehr als alles andere bedeutete ihr es, dass Harry wieder er selbst war, auch wenn er nun zwei Frauen in seinem Leben hatte. So nahm sie ihre Arme von seinen Schultern und schob ihn sanft in Lunas Richtung. Er sah sie dankbar an und sie lächelte verstehend. Dann ging er zu Luna und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung und einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Du siehst unglaublich aus, Luna. Wie eine griechische Göttin." sagte er aufrichtig.

Sie strahlte, bevor sie sich aus der Umarmung löste und sich umsah.

„Was suchst du?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Imides."

„Wer oder was ist Imides?" fragte Harry.

„Das ist mein Knittergehörnter Snorkack." sagte sie lächelnd.

„Du... du hast einen Snorkack gefunden? Ich dachte, die leben in Schweden?"

„Wir haben uns geirrt. IMIDES!" rief sie laut.

Plötzlich schimmerte es auf ihrer linken Schulter und ein kleines Wesen erschien aus der Luft.

Es sah aus, wie eine Mischung aus einem Teddybären und einer Meerkatze und war etwa dreißig Zentimeter hoch, dafür schien es allerdings einen Schwanz zu haben, der sechzig bis siebzig lang zu sein schien. Es war schwer zu sagen, denn der hing zusammen gerollt über der anderen Schulter von Luna. Er schien ihn zum Abstützen zu benutzen und da es affenähnlich war, vermutlich auch zum Klettern und Halten.

Der Kopf war ziemlich putzig, doch hatte keine Ohren, die menschenähnlich waren, wie die der Affen, sondern Ohren wie ein... Teddybär. Es wirkte ein wenig pummelig und war von hellem braunen flauschigem Fell umgeben. Doch das hervorstechende Merkmal waren zwei Hörner, die zwischen den beiden Ohren auf dem Kopf zu sehen waren. Sie waren mehrfach geknickt, so dass sie aussahen wie eine abstrakte Treppe, daher hatte es vermutlich auch den Namen Knittergehörnt. Und doch wirkte es so, wie ein kleiner Teufel und der Schalk, der ihm aus seinen goldbraunen Augen blitzte, konnte locker mit dem von Spike mithalten. Und die Pupillen der Augen waren nicht schwarz, wie bei normalen Augen, sondern silber und so konnte man kaum den Blick von seinen Augen abwenden.

Harry streichelte es mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger. Erst schnupperte es an dem Finger, dann griff es mit seinen kleinen Händchen danach und hielt den Finger fest. Die Hände waren menschenähnlich, nur hatten sie nur drei Finger und einen Daumen. Genauso hatte es nur vier Zehen. Hände als auch Füße waren nicht von Fell bedeckt, sondern waren aus Haut, die ebenfalls wie die von Menschen aussah, nur etwas dunkler, wie sie in südlichen Ländern üblich war und seine kleinen Hände waren angenehm warm.

Es quiekte frech, dann biss es Harry mit spitzen Zähnen in seinen Finger.

„Hey!" rief Harry, aber mehr überrascht, als verletzt. Es hatte nur im Scherz zugeschnappt, wie es schien. Wenn es mit diesen spitzen Zähnen richtig zugebissen hätte, dann wäre zumindest etwas Blut geflossen.

„Hab keine Angst." sagte Luna amüsiert, „Er frisst nur Obst, Gemüse und Insekten, aber kein Fleisch."

Harry lächelte, „Ich habe auch nicht gedacht, dass er mich fressen will. Dazu hat er nicht doll genug zugebissen."

Harry brachte seine Hand herunter zu Lunas Schulter, und wie er es gehofft hatte, kletterte es auf seine Hand. Der Snorkack war überraschend leicht und wog kaum fünfhundert Gramm. Er schlängelte seinen Schwanz um Harrys Unterarm bevor Harry ihn zu seiner Schulter herüberhob. Doch Imides blieb nicht auf seiner Schulter, sondern kletterte frech auf seinen Kopf und wuselte mit seinen kleinen Händen in Harrys ohnehin schon wilden Haaren herum. Das brachte beide Mädchen zum Lachen und Harry genoss den melodiösen Klang ihrer Stimmen. So konnte er dem Snorkack nicht wirklich böse sein. Er setzte ihn wieder auf seine Schulter und streichelte ihn. Dafür schnurrte der kleine dankbar.

Jedenfalls bis ein schriller Schrei ertönte und Spike angeflogen kam. Er flog ein paar Runden um Harry und beäugte den Snorkack neugierig, genau wie das kleine Pelztier es mit dem Dracus machte. Der Drache schnatterte frech zu dem Snorkack herüber und Harry könnte schwören, er machte sich über Imides lustig. Plötzlich sprang der Snorkack in einem weiten Satz von Harrys Schulter auf den Dracus zu und bekam ihn an seinem Schwanz zu fassen. Obwohl er sehr leicht war, war er dennoch zu schwer für den Mini-Drachen und heftig mit den Flügeln flatternd sackte er zu Boden, wo die beiden sogleich eine heftige Rauferei begannen. Wieder lachten die Mädchen und Harry schmunzelte amüsiert. Er spürte plötzlich ein vertrautes Gewicht auf seiner Schulter und kurz darauf hörte er das abfällige Zwitschern seines Phönixes, der offenbar solche kindischen Kämpfe unter seiner Würde hielt.

Das stoppte augenblicklich den Dracus und den Snorkack. Die beiden sahen den Phönix herausfordernd an. Dann sahen sie sich an, nickten sich zu und ehe es sich die drei Menschen versahen, machte Imides einen Satz auf Harry zu und kletterte schnell wie der Blitz sein Bein, seinen Körper und schließlich seinen Arm hinauf bis zu seiner Schulter empor. Auch Spike war losgeschossen und flatterte nun mit schwungvollen Bewegungen auf den Phönix zu, doch kurz bevor sie ihn erreichten, verschwand er in einer silbernen Flammenwolke und die beiden anderen magischen Wesen trafen aufeinander und fielen in einem weiteren Knäuel zu Boden. Diesmal konnte sich auch Harry das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Das kann ja heiter werden." sagte Harry, „Hoffentlich vertragt ihr beide euch besser, als eure Gefährten."

Luna zwinkerte Shania zu und diese zwinkerte zurück. Dann traten sie zu Harry heran und nahmen je eine Hand.

„Wir sind glücklich mit dir, warum sollten wir uns streiten?" sagte Luna.

„Genau. Das einzige worum wir uns streiten könnten, wäre, wer von uns beiden in der Hochzeitsnacht zuerst seinen Spaß mit dir haben darf..." sagte Shania grinsend.

Harry lief knallrot an und sah plötzlich sehr unsicher aus.  
„... aber da ich das Vergnügen schon hatte, lasse ich Luna den Vortritt. Problem gelöst." sagte sie nun ernst zu Luna.

Luna nickte verstehend und warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte leise.

Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie sich Shania an seiner Seite verkrampfte, etwas schien sie zu bedrücken, denn er spürte Sorge über das Band zwischen ihnen.

„Was hast du?" fragte er leise.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Luna, doch dann straffte sie sich und sah Harry in die Augen, „Stört es dich, dass ich schwanger bin?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „Nein. Ich habe Bedenken, ja, denn wir sind sehr jung und wir alle schweben in Gefahr. Und doch... irgendwie erfüllt es mich mit Glück. Bald... bald werden wir eine große glückliche Familie sein und zusammen, wir alle drei, zusammen schaffen wir das. Außerdem haben wir keine Probleme, für es zu sorgen. Das einzige, worüber ich mir Gedanken mache, ist, wie wir in der Schule damit klar kommen. Du willst doch noch mitkommen, oder?"

„Natürlich." sagte sie entschlossen.

„Hmm... nun, Dumbledore braucht mich, obwohl ich Voldemort so oder so ausschalten werde, aber vielleicht kann ich meinen Einfluss geltend machen und ein paar Bedingungen stellen." sinnierte Harry.

„Ich habe auch schon eine Idee wie. Selbst, wenn wir nicht zu der Zeit ankommen, wo wir gegangen sind, wird Dumbledore davon ausgehen, dass du nach Hogwarts kommen wirst, wenn du noch lebst. Wir wissen, dass Hedwig alle Briefe erst zum Orden bringt. Wir könnten Kontakt mit einer anderen Schule aufnehmen und du könntest dich erkundigen, ob du dich nicht dort anmelden kannst. Dann schickst du das Anmeldeformular für dich... und vielleicht auch für Shania, mit einem anderen Namen natürlich, ganz normal mit Hedwig los. Dumbledore wird reagieren und alles tun, um dich in Hogwarts zu behalten. Allerdings müssen wir bedenken, dass er auch versuchen könnte, dich mit Gewalt zu zwingen."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, „Der Plan ist gut, doch wenn er merkt, dass er mich mit ein paar simplen Bedingungen behalten kann, wird er keinen Zwang riskieren und wenn doch... nun, dann müssen wir sehen, dass wir bis dahin gut genug sind, um uns aus solch einer Situation zu befreien." sagte er mit entschlossen funkelnden Augen.

Shania nickte, „Ich bin dafür. Dann müssen wir uns nur noch einen Namen für mich überlegen."

Luna runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann schmunzelte sie, „Wie wäre es mit Yvonne? Der Name gefiel mir schon immer gut."

Shania lächelte, nickte und sah Harry fragend an.

Harry nickte und grinste: „Hört sich gut an, aber ich nenne dich dann Yvy."

Shania schmunzelte und nickte, „Finde ich schön. Was ist mit dem Nachnamen?"

„Wie wäre es mit Poloander?" fragte Luna, „Po für Potter, Lo für Lovegood und Ander für Anderson?"

Shanias Augen funkelten und sie umarmte Luna freundschaftlich, „Du bist ein Engel! Ein wirklich cleverer Engel!"

Lunas Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Sie ist eine Ravenclaw, eine wahre Ravenclaw und doch mit dem Herz einer Löwin." sagte Harry stolz.

Ihre hellgrauen Augen strahlten, als Harry diese Worte sprach und seine Arme um beide Mädchen schlang.

„Also, du bist von nun an für uns Yvy Poloander. So können wir uns daran gewöhnen und du musst reagieren, wenn dich jemand anspricht." sagte Harry.

„Gute Idee. Wir sollten Merlin und Morgana einweihen. Vielleicht können sie uns noch ein paar Tipps geben."

So machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Sie gingen langsam hinauf zum Arbeitszimmer von Morgana und da die Tür nur angelehnt war, stieß Shania sie aus Gewohnheit einfach auf. Was sie sahen, ließ die drei Teenager erstarren.

Morgana saß auf Merlins Schoß und hatte ihre Arme um den Hals des Magiers geschlungen. Beide waren in einen heißen Kuss vertieft.

Harry sah Shania fragend an und fragte dann laut: „Darf man das vor der Hochzeit?"

Die beiden schossen geschockt auseinander und starrten die Teenager erschrocken und leicht rot an.

Sie blickten in drei funkelnde Augenpaare und drei grinsende Gesichter.

„Habt ihr schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?" fragte Morgana schließlich entrüstet.

„Sorry, aber ich habe noch nie angeklopft, wenn die Tür offen war." sagte Shania leicht verlegen.

„Wir hätten auch nicht damit gerechnet, euch so vorzufinden, sonst hätten wir selbstverständlich geklopft." sagte Harry ernst, doch dann schmunzelte er, „Allerdings hätte mir ein Bild davon ein Vermögen gebracht, denn in unserer Zeit glauben alle, ihr beide wäret euch todfeind gewesen."

Merlin schmunzelte, „Das kann ich mir denken. Solche kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten, wie zwischen mir und Morgana, was Arthur angeht werden halt aufgebauscht. Die wahren Tatsachen interessieren niemanden. Wir waren vorher Freunde und haben uns auch hinterher gut verstanden und nun... na, das habt ihr ja gerade gesehen."

„Luna, du siehst bezaubernd aus." sagte Morgana nun, da sie sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, „Genau, wie ich mir Circe immer vorgestellt habe. Du hast deinen Stab?"

Sie ließ ihn erscheinen und Morgana musterte ihn mit weiten Augen, „Ein Prachtstück. Das, was Harry und Shania mit der Kombination ihrer Kerne und Hüllmaterialien geschafft haben, hat Circe mit den Runen erreicht. Er hat ohne Zweifel großes Potential. Und er hat dich akzeptiert?"

Luna nickte stolz, „Ein Dorn hat sich geformt, wo mein Daumen ihn berührt hat und dann hat er rot aufgeleuchtet. Ich denke, er hat geprüft, ob ich eine Nachfahrin von Circe bin und dann hat er sich auf mich abgestimmt."

„Sehr gut möglich. Circe war sehr mächtig." sagte Merlin, „Niemand weiß genau wie mächtig. Ich werde nur als Vergleich herangezogen, weil es keinen realen gibt."

„Bevor wir besprechen, was ihr nun tut, würde mich interessieren ob ihr alle in eure Schule zurückkehren wollt." sagte Merlin.

Sie berichteten ihm, was sie geplant hatten und das fand insbesondere die Zustimmung von Morgana, deren Herz sich nun für Luna und ihre Ideen erwärmte.

Dann besprachen sie das Training der drei jungen Zauberer bzw. Hexen.

Gegen zehn sprach Merlin einen Tempus-Zauber und unterbrach das Gespräch.

„Wir sollten uns vorbereiten." sagte er mit funkelnden Augen.

„Vorbereiten?"

„Ich dachte, ihr wollt heiraten? Das perfekte druidische Ritual wird in dieser Nacht um Mitternacht stattfinden, denn es ist Neumond und Sommersonnenwende." erklärte Merlin, „Einer der Zeitpunkte mit der höchsten kosmischen Energie auf der Erde.

„Und wo genau werden wir heiraten?" fragte Harry plötzlich sehr aufgeregt.

„Hier, im verbotenen Wald. Südwestlich des Schlosses befindet sich ein Steinkreis, eine verkleinerte Version von Stonehenge. Perfekt für unsere Zwecke." sagte Merlin freundlich.

Er ließ seinen Blick über Luna wandern, „Du bist bereits perfekt gekleidet. Wie kommt das überhaupt?"

„Der Stab... als ich ihn gegriffen habe und nachdem er mich identifiziert habe, durchlief mich ein Schauer der Magie... er muss mich 'angemessen' gekleidet haben." sagte sie nachdenklich.

Merlin nickte, „Gut. Ich denke, Harry weiß es zu schätzen. Was ist mit dir, möchtest du dich umziehen?" fragte er Shania.

Sie sah auf Lunas Kleid, dann auf ihre einfache Robe und nickte, „Nicht unbedingt im selben Stil, aber schon angemessen für eine Hochzeit."

Morgana räusperte sich, doch aus ihren Augen sprach Hoffnung und verlangen, „Darf ich dir helfen?"

Shania strahlte und nickte, „Gern."

Damit verschwanden sie.

Harry sah Merlin nachdenklich an, schließlich nickte er, „Du bist mein einzig lebender Verwandter. Es wäre eine Ehre für mich, wenn du mir ein angemessenes Outfit verschaffen würdest. Ich habe keine Ahnung von druidischen Ritualen, doch ich denke, es sollte dem Anlass entsprechend sein."

Merlins Augen leuchteten auf, „Perfekt."

Der Zauberer führte die Transfiguration von Harrys Robe gleich vor Ort aus.

Als Merlin fertig war, trug Harry eine dunkelgrüne Unterrobe und eine silbern schimmernde Überrobe darüber. Die untere war geschlossen und hatte einen Stehkragen. Sie hatte lange Ärmel, die an ihren Enden ziemlich weit wurden, so dass sie ein ganzes Stück herunter hingen.

Die obere war am Hals sehr weit geschnitten und sie war auch nicht geschlossen, sondern hing offen über der anderen Robe. Aber sie war so perfekt maßgeschneidert, dass sie dennoch ohne jeglichen Verschluss hielt. Allerdings trug er doch einen schwarzen Ledergürtel und an diesem hing sein Schwert an seiner Seite. Zudem waren an den Rändern der silbernen Robe ein breiter schwarzer Streifen und über die beiden Längsseiten der Robe waren goldene Runen aufgestickt.

„Was bedeuten die Runen?" fragte Harry.

„Das ist ein Gebet um Gesundheit, Glück und Fruchtbarkeit an die alten Götter." sagte Merlin ernst.

Harry nickte dankbar.

„Dreh dich mal!" forderte Luna ihren Freund auf.

Harry kam dem nach und da die Robe unten etwas weiter geschnitten war, blähte sie sich etwas auf, als er sich um seine Achse drehte.

„Du siehst toll aus." sagte Luna strahlend.

Merlin nickte, „Das ist wahr. Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich." sagte Merlin und griff in seine Robe.

„Allerdings muss ich vorher noch etwas wissen, Harry. Gehörst du irgendeiner Relegion an?"

„Nein. Meine liebevollen Verwandten wollten keine Kirchensteuer für mich zahlen. Zudem glaube ich nicht an Gott."

Merlin lächelte, „Gut. Du musst ja nicht wirklich daran glauben..."

Er holte seine Hand aus der Tasche und hatte in ihr eine silberne Kette mit einem kunstvoll gearbeiteten keltischen Kreuz. Das Kreuz war gleichschenklig und die Schenkel waren durch einen dahinter gelagerten Kreis verbunden. Innerhalb des kreisrunden Zentrums des Kreuzes befand sich ein komplexer keltischer Knoten, der sich bis in die Kreuzschenkel fortsetzte. Insgesamt hatte das Kreuz einen Durchmesser von zweieinhalb Zentimeter. Eigentlich sah es aus, wie ein nettes Schmuckstück, doch nach Merlins Frage, wusste er, dass es sich um mehr handelte.

Merlin hängte ihm das Kreuz um.

„Damit bist du nun offiziell dem keltischen Druidenorden angehörig. Damit wird deine Heirat offiziell und niemand kann etwas dagegen tun, denn wie ich denke, gibt es in eurer Zeit noch immer oder wieder Relegionsfreiheit."

Harry grinste und nickte, „Was ist mit Shania und Luna?"

Merlin lächelte nur und gab Luna eine weitere Kette, nur war die ihre aus Gold und das Kreuz kleiner, nahezu unauffällig. Nur wenn man genau den Anhänger betrachtete, erkannte man, dass es ein keltisches Kreuz war.

„Damit es nicht so auffällig wird, bekommt Shanias Trauring ein keltisches Kreuz. Niemand wird euch die Ketten oder Ringe abnehmen können und sie sind authentisch und werden euch als Adepten der Druiden ausweisen, vor jedem Analysezauber."

Minuten später kam Morgana herein und öffnete die Tür für Shania.

Harry stockte der Atem, als er sie sah. Getreu den keltischen Traditionen trug sie wie Luna ein relativ einfaches Gewand, zumindest vom Schnitt her. Doch es war aus himmelblauer Seide gefertigt. Das Kleid war an zwei schmalen Trägern über den Schultern gehalten. Über der Brust war es in Querfalten gerafft. Darunter war es glatt bis zur Hüfte und fiel in lockeren Falten bis zum Boden herab. Dadurch, dass es am bis zur Hüfte eng anlag, wurde ihre weibliche Figur betont. Auch ihre Haare waren in einem Pferdeschwanz ähnlich dem von Luna gestylt, doch waren ihre Haare glatt und nicht gelockt. Zwei freche Strähnen fielen rechts und links ihres Gesichts herab. Auch sie trug einen Haarkranz, doch in der Tradition der Druiden und der Kelten war es ein Blumenkranz, der abwechselnd aus weißen Margeriten und blauen Kornblumen bestand. Sie sah aus, wie eine Prinzessin der Natur.

Als sie zu ihm herüber schritt, sah er, dass sie barfuß in Sandalen mit einfachen dünnen Lederriemchen lief und irgendwie brachte ihn das zum lächeln. Sie trug einen kleinen Strauß aus denselben Blumen in der Hand, die auch in ihr Haar geflochten waren.

„Du bist wunderschön." sagte Harry, als sie vor ihm anhielt.

„Du auch, Liebster." sagte sie leise und mit feuchten Augen.

Harry griff Shania und Luna an je einer Hand und sie apparierten zusammen mit Merlin und Morgana zu dem Steinkreis.

Sie kamen vor einem Kreis aus fünf großen Steinen an. In der Mitte des Kreises stand ein simpler Steinaltar. Auf dem Boden, der ebenfalls aus Fels war, waren Linien eingemeißelt, die ein Pentagramm mit den Steinen an den Eckpunkten und einen Kreis der das Pentagramm umschloss bildeten.

Merlin rief seinen Stab und schwang ihn ein paar Male.

Ein langes rotes Kissen erschien vor dem Altar und auf dem Altar ein Holzkelch.

Merlin trat hinter den Altar und Morgana trat schräg hinter ihn.

Sie beide hatten nun ihre Stäbe in den Händen.

„Als Magier wäre es angemessen, wenn auch ihr eure Stäbe bei euch tragt." sagte Merlin nun sachlich.

Die drei hielten ihre Hände vor sich und mit drei Blitzen, die rot, grün und blau waren, erschienen die Stäbe in voller Größe in ihren Händen.

„Tretet nun vor den Altar!" forderte Merlin sie auf.

Sich der Bedeutung des Augenblicks bewusst, strafften sie sich und schritten würdevoll hinüber zu dem Altar und blieben vor dem Kissen stehen. Harry in der Mitte, Shania links und Luna rechts von ihm.

Merlin erhob seinen Stab und der Kelch vor ihm füllte sich mit reinem Wasser.

Dann hob er seinen Stab hoch in die Luft und seine linke Hand mit dem Kelch ebenfalls.  
„Mutter Natur! Mutter aller Götter und allen Lebens auf der Erde, ich rufe dich an!" sagte er mit lauter und tiefer Stimme. Seine Augen schienen aufzuleuchten und ein Wind erhob sich, der definitiv ein Resultat der göttlichen Magie war, die sich hier aufbaute. Der Wind brachte die langen Haare Merlins zum wehen, ebenso die der Frauen.

„Mutter Natur! Ich flehe dich an, sei Zeuge über die Trauung dieser jungen Menschen, die du füreinander bestimmt hast."

Der Kelch wurde von einem goldenen Lichtschein erleuchtet.

Irgendwie wussten die drei, dass sie der großen Mutter Respekt bezeugen mussten. Sie knieten sich nieder auf das linke Knie. Das rechte Bein stand noch angewinkelt. Die Stäbe hielten alle drei in der rechten Hand. Sie alle spürten, wie sich ihre Gefährten plötzlich auf ihren linken Schultern niederließen, um der Zeremonie ihren eigenen Segen zu geben.

„Diese drei jungen Menschen bezeugen dir Respekt und neigen ihre Häupter angesichts deiner Großmut und Weisheit!" sagte Merlin in seiner sonoren Stimme.

„Sie sind heute hier vor dir, um vor deinen Augen den heiligen und gesegneten Bund der Ehe einzugehen. Harry James Potter, schwörst du bei der großen Mutter, Shania Anderson und Luna Lovegood zu lieben, sie zu schützen und für sie und ihre Kinder zu sorgen, bis Mutter Natur dich zu sich zurück ruft?"

„Ich schwöre bei Mutter Natur und meinem Leben." sagte Harry ernst, und er meinte es so, denn die Magie, die sich um sie herum aufgebaut hatte, war etwas höheres, etwas, das er nur als göttlich beschreiben konnte und in diesem Moment begann er zumindest ein wenig an die große Mutter zu glauben.

„Shania Anderson, Luna Lovegood, schwört ihr, Harry James Potter zu lieben und zu ehren, seine Kinder aufzuziehen und sich ergeben für ihn da zu sein, bis die große Mutter zu sich zurück ruft?"

„Ich schwöre bei Mutter Natur und meinem Leben." sagten Luna und Shania synchron und auch sie durchfuhr ein Schauer der göttlichen Magie.

Der Schein um den Kelch verstärkte sich.

Merlin stellte ihn auf den Altar und zog einen silbernen mit keltischen Runen verzierten Dolch.

Er reichte ihn Harry und ohne weitere Aufforderung schnitt er sich über seine Hand. Es war, als würde die Magie um sie herum den jungen Mann lenken und leiten, so dass er das hochheilige Ritual korrekt durchführen konnte. Der Stab war wie von selbst an seiner Position stehen geblieben.

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und presste sie zusammen. Blut tropfte in den Kelch, so dass ich das klare Wasser leicht rosa färbte.

Die Wunde heilte durch die Magie, die in der Luft um sie herum geballt war von selbst. Harry legte den Dolch quer über die Hände und reichte ihn mit einer Verneigung an Shania.

Dann trat er zu seinem Stab zurück, kniete sich jedoch nicht nieder.

Shania wiederholte das Ritual von Harry und reichte den Dolch an Harry zurück. Er reichte ihn nun an Luna, die ebenfalls Blut in den Kelch tropfen ließ.

Dann trat sie auch zurück an ihren Stab. Wie einer knieten sich die drei wieder nieder, ihre Hände an den Stäben.

Merlin hob den Kelch erneut in die Luft.

„Mutter Natur, segne diese Verbindung indem du ihnen Liebe und Fruchtbarkeit bescherst, auf dass sie das Wunder des Lebens für das du stehst mehren mögen!"

Erneut leuchtete der Kelch auf.

Dann senkte er den Kelch, „Um den heiligen Bund zu besiegeln, kostet nun von dem Leben, das Mutter Natur der Welt geschenkt hat, hier symbolisiert durch das reine Wasser und kostet von eurem Willen, euer Leben von nun an zu teilen und gemeinsam zu meistern, hier symbolisiert durch euer Blut!"

Damit reichte er Harry den Kelch. Der drehte sich würdevoll um und reichte ihn, erneut mit einer leichten Verneigung zuerst Luna.

Sie nahm den Kelch in beide Hände und sah Harry tief in die Augen: „Hiermit eheliche ich dich, Harry James Potter, vor den Augen deines Ahnen und Mutter Natur selbst und ich werde dich für immer lieben." damit hob sie den Kelch an ihre Lippen und nahm einen Schluck.

Dann gab sie ihm den Kelch zurück und blieb stehen.

Harry schritt nun genauso würdevoll zu Shania herüber.

Auch sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, als sie den Kelch in beiden Händen hielt.

„Hiermit eheliche ich dich, Harry James Potter, bezeugt durch unser beider Ahnen und Mutter Natur selbst. Ich werde dich immer lieben und nie wieder verlassen!"

Damit nahm auch sie einen Schluck.

Harry trat nun in die Mitte vor sie, sein Gesicht den beiden zugewandt.

„Hiermit eheliche ich euch, Shania Anderson," er sah sie an, „und Luna Lovegood." er sah nun Luna an, „Ich werde euch immer lieben und euch und unsere Kinder mit meinem Leben schützen!"

Damit trank auch er einen Schluck.

Dann gab er den Kelch an Merlin zurück.

Der hob ihn hoch über den Altar und sprach erneut mit tiefer sonorer Stimme: „Mutter Natur, Spenderin allen Lebens, wir danken dir für deinen Segen und geben dir nun ein Stück des Lebens zurück, das du uns geschenkt hast, damit du bereichert seiest und dein wildes Leben erhalten bleibt!"

Damit goss er den Rest des Inhalts aus dem Kelch auf den Altar, wo er in einer goldenen Flamme verging.

Dann lächelte Merlin, „Mutter Natur hat das Opfer akzeptiert und euch den Segen gegeben. Damit seid ihr für immer Mann und Frau... und Frau sozusagen."

Er nahm Morgana an der Hand und schwang seinen Stab. Ein rotes Samtkissen erschien auf dem Altar und darauf lagen drei silberne Ringe.

„Das ist unser Geschenk an euch." sagte Merlin, er sah Shania an, „Ich habe Harry und Luna Ketten mit einem keltischen Kreuz gegeben, die ihren Beitritt zum keltischen Glauben symbolisieren. Um es nicht zu auffällig zu machen, wird dein Ring ein keltisches Kreuz enthalten um deinen Glauben zu symbolisieren. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

„Natürlich." sagte sie lächelnd. Harry trat zum Kissen und nahm den Ring mit dem kleinen Kreuz in dessen Mitte ein kleiner Saphir eingearbeitet war.

Diesen steckte er Shania an ihren Ringfinger und dann umarmte und küsste sie, „Ich liebe dich, Shania Potter." sagte er.

„Ich liebe dich auch." sagte sie mit feuchten Augen zurück.

Dann nahm er den zweiten kleineren Ring und steckte ihn an Lunas Finger, „Ich liebe dich, Luna Potter." sagte er und umarmte auch sie, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry." sagte sie und über ihre Wangen rannen schon große Tränen der Freude.

Dann nahm Luna ihren Stab und Harrys Hand. Harry ließ seinen Stab verschwinden und nahm dafür Shanias freie Hand.

Zusammen schauten sie strahlend zu Merlin und Morgana, die sich ebenfalls an den Händen hielten.

„Danke, Merlin und Morgana. Ich war noch nie so glücklich, wie ich es jetzt bin."

„Ich auch nicht." sagten Luna und Shania synchron. Sie sahen sich an und lächelten glücklich.

Nachdem sie zurück appariert waren, saßen sie noch ein paar Minuten in gemütlicher Runde.

„Sag, Merlin, was glaubst du, wie lange wir noch hier bleiben?"

Merlin strich sich über seinen Kinnbart, „Ich habe mehrmals versucht, den Zauber zu analysieren, den Shania unbewusst durchgeführt hat. Noch immer scheint residente Magie des Zaubers in euch zu ruhen. Das ist es, was euch hier hält. Ich habe die Magie verglichen, als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe und jetzt. Ich denke, ihr habt noch vier Monate. Ich würde euch vorschlagen, dass ihr zusammen noch ein wenig die Umgebung erkundet und eure Magie, eure Kampfkunst und eure Teamfähigkeit trainiert. Sagen wir... einen Monat? Dann habt ihr noch drei Monate von uns zu lernen, was ihr wollt und könnt."

Harry sah seine beiden Frauen fragend an und sie nickten.

Dann wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Teenager an Merlin und sagte entschlossen, „So machen wir es. Wenn du schätzt, dass wir vier Monate haben, würde ich sagen, dass wir nach zwei vollen Monaten von heute an eine Tour durch den Wald machen. Vielleicht schauen wir mal aus der Ferne auf Hogwarts oder besuchen erneut die Elfen."

„Gute Idee." sagte Morgana, „Aber merkt euch, was ihr in der Umgebung findet, denn wenn ihr in eure Zeit zurückkehrt, wird dieses Jagdschloss euch gehören. Merlin und ich werden dafür sorgen, dass es dann noch steht."

Shania jauchzte überrascht, sprang auf und umarmte ihre Ahnin glücklich, „Das ist super! Ich liebe dieses Schloss!"

Morgana lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich.

Dann sah sie Harry an und sagte mit funkelnden Augen, „Den Rest können wir morgen klären. Ich denke, ihr habt noch etwas vor."

Harry wurde rot, doch er stand auf und reichte Luna und Shania die Hand, um ihnen aufzuhelfen. Dann zogen sie sich in Harrys Zimmer zurück.

Dort angekommen sah Harry seine jungen Frauen nervös an. Auch Luna sah nun nervös aus. Shania, die wohl die offenste von allen war und die erfahrenste, was Sex anging übernahm es, die Situation zu entspannen.

Sie ging auf Luna zu und sah ihr tief in die Augen, „Luna, hast du Probleme damit, mich nackt zu sehen?"

Sie schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.

„Stört es dich, wenn ich dich nackt sehe? Ich meine, ich habe keinerlei sexuelles Interesse an dir, sondern nur an Harry. Aber mich würde es nicht stören, wenn wir beide zusammen mit ihm Sex haben. Wie siehst du das?"

Luna lächelte nun ihr serenes Lächeln und nickte, „Ich muss mich sicher daran gewöhnen, doch ich habe kein Problem, wenn du mich nackt siehst. Und auch mein sexuelles Interesse beschränkt sich auf Harry. Aber... wer weiß. Schließlich habe ich zwar von Harry geträumt, aber nie davon, ihn zu teilen. Mit solch einer Situation habe ich mich nie beschäftigt, also, lassen wir es auf uns zukommen."

Dann drehte sich Shania zu Harry und grinste breit: „Und du, liebster Ehemann, hast du Probleme und beide nackt zu sehen?"

Harry schluckte schwer, seine niederen Regionen reagierten allein bei dem Gedanken daran, also schüttelte er schnell den Kopf.

„Aber... ich denke ein Kind reicht erst mal, zumindest bis wir aus der Schule kommen." sagte Luna entschieden. Harry nickte und sie führte den Verhütungszauber auf sich aus.

So fanden sie sich kurz darauf im Bett wieder, unbekleidet, und widmeten sich einem rücksichtsvollen Liebesspiel. Zuerst schlief Harry dabei mit Luna, doch er streichelte und küsste dabei auch Shania, bevor er sich ihr widmete und nebenbei Luna küsste und verwöhnte. Es war schließlich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als die drei dicht aneinandergekuschelt in einen ruhigen und erschöpften Schlaf fielen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie sehr spät und Harry strahlte, als er seine Augen öffnete und in zwei strahlende Gesichter schaute.

„Ich wünsche euch einen guten Morgen, Mrs. und Mrs. Potter." sagte er und seine grünen Augen funkelten von innerem Feuer.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen." sagte Shania und küsste ihn sanft.

„Auch ich wünsche dir einen guten Morgen." sagte Luna und gab ihm auch einen Kuss.

Dann sah sie ihn an und schließlich auf seinen Hals, „Seit wann hast du diese Tattoos?"

„Wieso, gefallen sie dir nicht?" fragte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

„Doch." sagte sie schmunzelnd.

Er erklärte ihr, wie und wann sie zu den Tattoos gekommen waren.

„Möchtest du auch welche?" fragte Harry.

„Nein." sagte sie, „Für mich ist das nichts. Aber an euch beiden sehen sie gut aus."

Sie kuschelten noch ein paar Minuten, bevor sie sich auf machten.

Es war schließlich Mittag, als sie sich endlich im Esszimmer des Schlosses sehen ließen.

Merlin und Morgana warteten schon auf sie und grüßten sie.

„Diesmal darfst du." sagte Merlin zu Morgana.

Sie lächelte dankbar und sah die drei mit funkelnden Augen an, „Wir haben noch ein weiteres Geschenk für euch vorbereitet." sagte sie stolz.

„Was?" fragte Shania aufgeregt.

„Kommt mit!" sagte Morgana und führte sie in das Wohnzimmer.

Dort angekommen sahen sie fragend auf die Wand über dem großen Kamin.

Normalerweise hatte dort immer ein Landschaftsbild gehangen doch nun hing ein Bild da, das von einem weißen Tuch verdeckt war.

„Das soll euch als ewige Erinnerung an euren Hochzeitstag gelten." sagte Morgana und enthüllte das Portrait.

Die drei jungen Eheleute starrten fassungslos auf das prachtvolle Bild. Es war ziemlich breit und zeigte in der linken Hälfte Harry, Shania und Luna, stolz in der magischen Brise stehend, ihre Roben, Kleider und Haare leicht flatternd, die Köpfe stolz erhoben und ihre prächtigen Stäbe in den Händen. Die Augen der drei strahlten vor Liebe und Glück und sie hatten schon ihre Ringe an den Händen, die sich durch ein helles Funkeln im Bild hervorhoben.

Auf der rechten Seite des bildes war der Altar zu sehen, hinter dem Morgana und Merlin Hand in Hand standen und wie stolze Eltern auf die drei blickten, ein leichtes Lächeln im Gesicht. Auch sie standen in beeindruckenden Posen und drückten sichtlich die Macht aus, die sie besaßen.

Im Hintergrund waren drei der fünf Steine des Steinkreises zu sehen und der verbotene Wald. Natürlich durften auch ihre magischen Gefährten nicht fehlen, die ihnen friedlich auf den Schultern saßen, wobei Spike einen tückischen Blick auf Imides warf, der diesen ebenso tückisch erwiderte.

„Noch bewegen sie sich nicht." erklärte Merlin, „Aber wenn ihr in eurer Zeit hierher zurückkehrt, dann wird es aus der Stasis aktiviert."

„Danke." sagte Harry ergriffen, „Das ist ein tolles Geschenk."

„Es ist wunderschön." sagte Luna leise, ergriffen von der lebensecht wirkenden Darstellung ihrer Heirat.

„Das ist das beste Geschenk, das ihr uns machen konntet." sagte Shania und umarmte ihre Ahnin.

Merlin schmunzelte, wie so oft, „Nun habt ihr außerdem euren Beweis, dass wir keine Feinde waren." sagte er und deutete auf die ineinander geschlossenen Hände von Morgana und Merlin.

* * *

AN: Wie immer danke ich euch für all eure Reviews. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir doch weiter die Treue haltet, auch wenn es manchmal ein paar Wochen bis zumm nächsten Update dauert. Bye, bis zum nächsten Mal (geplant ist innerhalb einer Woche... mal sehen ob es klappt ;-) ) 


	12. Die letzte Etappe

AN: Hi Leute. Dies ist nur ein kurzes Kap, aber ich musste an der Stelle ein Break machen. Dafür hört ihr bald mehr ;-)

**Kapitel 12 – Die letzte Etappe **

In den nächsten zwei Monaten lernten sie an Magie, was sie konnten und Shania hatte es auf sich genommen, Harry und Luna den Kampf mit Schwertern und Dolchen beizubringen. Luna kam zwar mit dem Schwert klar, aber sie bevorzugte es, mit zwei Dolchen zu kämpfen. Und schon in der zweiten Woche warf sie mit einem „Hmph!" das Schwert weg und sah den überraschten Harry und die überraschte Shania an.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Damit verschwand sie mit einem lauten Crack, der auf eine Langstreckenapparation hindeutete.

„Was hat sie vor?" fragte Shania.

„Hmm." murmelte Harry, „Sie hat nicht wirklich viel von der Insel erzäh..."

Doch da erschien Luna schon wieder und hielt zwei fremdartige Waffen empor.

Sie sahen aus wie dreispießige Gabeln, deren mittlerer Dorn doppelt so lang war, wie die äußeren beiden.

„Das habe ich schon mal gesehen." sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Unter den Waffen aus Fernost."

„Es sind Sai." sagte Luna sicher, „Die Waffen von Circe. Ich habe sie aus dem Palast auf ihrer Insel."

Harry schmunzelte und sah Shania an, „Das wollte ich eben sagen. Sie hat nicht viel von ihrem Ausflug erzählt."

Shania nickte, „Gut erkannt." dann wandte sie sich an Luna, „Kannst du damit umgehen?"

„Es schien ein leichter Wissenstransfer stattzufinden. Ich denke, ich werde damit klar kommen." sagte Luna und ließ sie durch ihre Finger wirbeln, scheinbar von sich selbst überrascht.

„Ich kann dir jedenfalls helfen damit, auch wenn ich darin nur geringe Kenntnisse habe. Meine Spezialität ist das Schwert."

„Sind sie magisch?" fragte Harry.

Luna nickte, „Ich kann sie zu mir zurückrufen und sie scheinen die üblichen Schutzzauber zu haben, denke ich."

Ab da trainierten sie mit neuem Elan.

Die zwei Monate vergingen wie im Fluge für die drei und sie kamen sich immer näher. Sie lernten als Team zu funktionieren und inzwischen kannten sie Merlin und Morgana so gut, dass sie von den beiden als Großeltern dachten. Zudem hatte Morgana Luna die Kontrolle über ihre Sicht beigebracht. Sie lernte nun zwischen den Ereignissen hier in dieser Realität und den kurzen, zufälligen Eindrücken von anderen Existenzebenen zu unterscheiden. Deswegen hatte sie Wesen gesehen, die tatsächlich auf der Erde nicht existierten, wie Nargles oder ähnliches. Nun sah sie das nicht mehr und konnte ihre Gabe mehr steuern. Zu der Sicht gehörte, dass sie durch Tarnumhänge, Illusionen und ähnliches sehen konnte, wenn sie sich konzentrierte. Zudem sah sie Auren und manchmal sah sie Dinge, kurz bevor sie geschahen. Das war kein wirkliches Hellsehen, denn die Vorraussicht beschränkte sich auf wenige Sekunden bis eine Minute. Morgana sagte, hauptsächlich diente ihre Gabe, um hinter die Kulissen zu sehen und die Situationen, in denen sie tatsächlich einen Eindruck der nahen Zukunft erhielte, wären ein Ansatz von Precognition. Und seit sie Kontrolle über diese früher doch sehr ablenkende Gabe hatte, war ihr Blick nicht mehr abwesend, sondern scharf und kalkulierend. Das änderte sich nur, wenn sie Harry ansah oder auch Shania. Dadurch, dass sie weniger abgelenkt und wesentlich konzentrierter war, als früher, machte sie natürlich große Fortschritte im Training und stand den beiden 'älteren' in nichts nach.

Das einzige, was manchmal zumindest den Vormittag durcheinander brachte war, wenn Shania Morgenübelkeit hatte. Aber das war nicht allzu oft.

Den letzten Abend vor ihrer Abreise in den Wald saßen die drei wie so oft in ihrem inzwischen vergrößerten Zimmer zusammen.

„Luna, weißt du, was richtig cool wäre? Wenn du die Schule zusammen mit uns abschließen könntest." sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Du hast doch nicht viele Freunde, oder?"

„Nein, außer Ginny und Lisa nur euch." sagte sie ohne Bedauern. Sie vertrat die These Qualität geht über Quantität.

„Dann wäre es nicht so schlimm für dich, ein Jahr zu überspringen, oder?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, „Das wäre einfach super, Harry. Außerdem könnten wir die Klassen so wählen, dass sie zusammen liegen."

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir zeitig genug zurückkommen. Dann kannst du deine ZAG's direkt im Ministerium machen und im sechsten Jahr weiter machen." sagte Harry entschlossen und fügte das in seinem Geiste den Bedingungen hinzu, die er Dumbledore stellen würde. Er musste nur noch einen Weg finden, es unauffällig zu machen. Andererseits konnte er darauf pochen, dass sie eine gute Freundin war.

Nach einer weiteren leidenschaftlichen Nacht machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Wald.

Morgana und Merlin verabschiedeten sie.

„Habt ihr auch alles?" fragte Morgana.

Shania kontrollierte ihre Ausrüstung. Ihr Schwert hatte sie an der Seite, die Zauberstabholster mit dem verkleinerten Stab und ihrem Zauberstab waren an ihren Unterarmen. Sie trug ihre Hosen, Weste und Robe aus Drachenhaut. Auf ihrem Rücken trug sie ihre Armbrust und in der Tasche ihrer Robe hatte sie den verkleinerten Koffer.

Harry prüfte ebenfalls seine Ausrüstung. Auch er hatte alles dabei. Nur seinen zweiten Zauberstab, den von Sirius, hatte er im Koffer. Er verließ sich nun auf seinen originalen Zauberstab oder den großen Stab.

Zudem hatte er ein flaches Messer in seinem Stiefel und den Bogen trug er verkleinert in einer Tasche an seinem Gürtel. Sie würden weiterhin Pfeile Magie vorziehen, um sich nicht durch Licht und laute Geräusche zu verraten, wenn es ging.

Luna prüfte auch ihre Sachen. Merlin war zu der Stelle appariert, wo Harry den Drachen und den Greifen gefunden hatte. Es war noch genug der Haut verwendbar, um Luna eine Robe und Armholster für ihre Stäbe zu fertigen. Merlin hatte Geschick, das musste man ihm lassen, denn vom Schnitt er war die Robe perfekt, ein genaues Abbild von Shanias Robe. Und die Haut dieses in ihrer Zeit ausgestorbenen Drachens war sehr widerstandsfähig, besser noch als die des Ungarischen Hornschwanzes, aus dessen Haut Harrys Robe war. In ihrer Zeit würde die Robe unbezahlbar werden, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie von Merlin gefertigt worden war.

Sie trug zwei Dolche in tief hängenden Holstern an ihrem Gürtel aber in dem Gürtel steckten ihre Sai. Die Dolche waren nur dafür, falls sie mal etwas zum Schneiden brauchte.

„Wir haben alles." sagte Harry sicher.

„Passt auf euch auf! Wenn irgendwas ist, appariert einfach zurück oder beschwört Portschlüssel, das könnt ihr ja inzwischen." sagte Merlin.

„Und zur Not ruft Aglan!" erinnerte sie Morgana.

Die drei lächelten, winkten den weisen Magiern und verließen das Schloss durch die Zugbrücke. Als sie aus dem Schloss traten, winkten sie auch den beiden Kobolden, die Wache standen, noch einmal zu.

Zuerst marschierten sie zu den Gründen von Hogwarts und beobachteten zwei Tage lang die vier Gründer beim Bau, in ihren Animagusformen aus dem Wald heraus, damit sie nicht auffielen. Shanias Panther war in den Schatten der Bäume nahezu unsichtbar und Luna schaute in ihrer Vogelform aus dem dichten Geäst der Bäume auf das neu entstehende Gebäude herab. Harry hatte es da einfacher. Seine Form war so normal und unauffällig, dass er direkt über dem Gelände kreisen konnte und einen detaillierten Blick auf die Grundmauern und Kellerräume werfen konnte. Zu seinem Erstaunen entdeckte er einen neuen Gang, den Slytherin anlegte. Er begann direkt neben dem Eingangsbereich der Keller und führte direkt am See vorbei bis zu den Rändern des verbotenen Waldes. Neugierig flog Harry näher heran und landete auf einer der Mauern. So hörte er das Passwort für den Gang. Es war in Parsel und lautete: 'Macht über Ehre'. Harry merkte sich das Passwort und den Eingang sehr gut, das würde später vielleicht nützlich werden. Nur abends, wenn die anderen Pause machten und sich zurückzogen, schlichen sich die drei Teenager näher heran, natürlich durch die besten Unsichtbarkeitszauber von Merlin geschützt. Doch tagsüber wagten sie das nicht, denn es war durchaus möglich, dass einer der vier machtvollen Zauberer durch die Täuschung sehen konnte. Sie wollten jeglichen Kontakt mit ihnen vermeiden um nicht in die Geschichte einzugreifen.

Dann wanderten sie zu den Elfen, die sie nach einer Woche erreichten und sie freuten sich über den Besuch.

Besonders Mira, Sanue und Naru hießen sie herzlich willkommen und waren begeistert, dass Harry nun auch zwei Seelenparterinnen hatte und noch mehr erfreute sie die Schwangerschaft von Shania.

Sie tauschten sich ausgiebig über ihre Erfahrungen aus und die drei Elfen gaben ihnen noch eine Menge hilfreicher Tipps, um die Beziehung harmonisch zu machen oder zu halten. Zudem half Naru Luna dabei, ihre Sai zu meistern.

Eine Woche vor Ablauf ihres Monats machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg, doch diesmal gingen sie einen anderen Weg, der sie in einem Bogen wieder zu dem Schloss führen würde.

Sie waren wachsam, wie immer, wenn sie unterwegs im Wald waren. Schließlich war es gefährlich in dem verbotenen Wald, selbst für sie. Dennoch unterhielten sie sich leise.

Schließlich hielt Luna ihre Hand hoch und die drei stoppten augenblicklich, nach allen Seiten sichernd.

„Keine Gefahr, aber vor uns ist etwas... etwas, das mit Magie verborgen ist." sagte sie.

Langsam ging sie weiter. Harry und Shania verspürten immer mehr den Drang, umzukehren, doch als es kritisch wurde, griff Luna sie entschlossen an den Händen und zog sie mit sich. Dann, nach ein paar Schritten waren sie durch und erstarrten.

Sie sahen ein Dorf, ähnlich dem der Elfen, doch die Hütten waren viel kleiner. Doch auch die Bewohner dieses Dorfes hatten spitze Ohren, die länger waren als die der Elfen.

„Hauselfen!" schnappte Harry überrascht.

Die kleinen Wesen sahen sie und ein gutes Dutzend kam auf sie zu und sah sie nahezu hoffnungsvoll an.

„Können wir euch helfen?" fragten sie.

„Nein. Wir reisen nur." sagte Harry.

Sofort ließen die Elfen die Ohren hängen.

Harry kniete sich auf den Boden und die Elfen sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Ihr seid frei?" fragte er.

Die Elfen nickten, „Ja. Aber die Hochelfen in ihren feinen Städten sind alle gegangen. Sie sind nicht mehr auf dieser Welt. Niederelfen haben keine Arbeit mehr und ziehen in Wald. Aber Niederelfen werden rastlos. Brauchen Beschäftigung."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, „Sind die Hochelfen die, welche in dem Wald leben?"

„Nein, das Waldelfen. Waldelfen machen Arbeit selbst. Brauchen keine Hilfe von Niederelfen." erklärte der Hauself, der am ältesten aussah und scheinbar der Anführer war.

„Könnt ihr uns mehr über euer Volk und seine Geschichte erzählen?" fragte Luna neugierig.

„Sicher. Ladies und Lord folgen Mirx. Mirx erzählen."

Der Elf führte sie in das Zentrum des Dorfes und begann seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Offenbar hatten die Hochelfen und die Niederelfen, wie sich die Hauselfen in dieser Zeit nannten in einer Art Symbiose gelebt. Die Niederelfen hatten die täglichen Arbeiten ausgeführt, wie Reinigung, Nahrung zubereiten, sich um die Kinder kümmern und auch die einfacheren Heilungen. Die Hochelfen hatten sie dafür beschützt und in ihren Häusern aufgenommen und vor allen Dingen hatten sie sie mit Arbeit versorgt.

Einmal mehr verstand Harry, dass die Elfen für Arbeit lebten und ohne diese eingingen.

„Was tut ihr nun?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Niederelfen gehen zu Zauberern mit Familie und helfen."

So waren also die Hauselfen entstanden dachte Harry und sah Luna bedeutsam an. Auch sie verstand, dass sie einen Teil der Geschichte der Zaubererwelt live miterlebten. Nur Shania, die unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war und eigentlich noch keinen wirklichen Kontakt mit der aktuellen Zaubererwelt hatte, verstand die Bedeutsamkeit des Augenblicks nicht wirklich.

„Etwas südwestlich von hier wird ein neues Schloss gebaut. Es soll einmal eine große Schule für Zauberer und Hexen werden. Dort können sie eure Hilfe sicher gebrauchen." sagte Harry freundlich.

„Oh, junger Lord ist zu gütig. Wie können wir jungem Lord danken? Können Niederlelfen euch nicht helfen?"

Wieder klang in seiner Stimme Hoffnung mit.

„Ihr könnt auch heilen?" fragte Harry nach.

„Natürlich. Manche Heiler, manche Arbeiter."

Harry seufzte, „Weißt du, vielleicht könnten wir wirklich jemanden brauchen. Das Problem ist nur, wir sind nicht aus dieser Zeit. Wir kehren bald in unsere Zeit zurück, tausend Jahre in die Zukunft."

„Das kein Problem. Wenn Elfen an Lord gebunden, Elfen folgen dem Zauber."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich leicht, „Ihr seid wahrhaft mächtig."

Er sah seine beiden Frauen fragend an, „Zwei Elfen könnten auf das Baby aufpassen, wenn wir im Unterricht sind."

Shanias blaue Augen leuchteten auf und sie sah Mirx fragend an, „Könntet ihr das wirklich?"

„Ja, Elfen können das. Baby baden, in Windeln legen, heilen und schützen. Nur säugen müssen Lady selbst. Später füttern können auch Elfen."

Shania sah Harry bittend an.

Dieser nickte nachdenklich, „Könnt ihr uns auch eure Magie lehren?"

Der Hauself dachte kurz nach, dann antwortete er bedauernd, „Das ist geheim, Lord."

Plötzlich hörte sah er einen Lichtblitz am Himmel und sehr kurz danach hörte er ein tiefes Donnern. Harry und die anderen sahen nach oben und entdeckten sich hoch auftürmende Wolken die den Himmel verdunkelten. Dann sahen sie einen weiteren Blitz und kurz danach hörten sie ein weiteres Donnergrollen. Doch es gab keinen Regen, nur windiger wurde es. Der schwarzhaarige Teenager wandte sich wieder an den Hauself „Das ist okay, dass ihr eure Magie für euch behalten wollt." sagte er, doch auf einmal war die Luft von statischer Elektrizität erfüllt und diesmal hörten sie das Zischen, mit dem ein gewaltiger Blitz direkt in ihrer Nähe einschlug und den ohrenbetäubenden Knall, als er einen Baum spaltete. Sie konnten es nicht sehen, da es ein Stück entfernt im Wald war, doch sie hörten es deutlich. „Das ist ein ziemlich heftiges Sommergewitter." murmelte Shania.

„Ja, doch diese trockenen Gewitter dauern meist nur Minuten." beruhigte Harry sie.

Nur Minuten später ertönte lautes Geschrei vom östlichen Rand des Dorfes.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry alarmiert.

„Feuer! Ein Waldbrand rast auf das Dorf zu." sagte Mirx ängstlich, „Feuer wird Dorf vernichten. Blitz muss Wald in Brand gesetzt haben."

Harry sprang auf und wandte sich an die Mädchen, „Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Dann kann ich es umlenken oder gar eindämmen!"

Sie nickten und fassten ihn an den Händen. Zusammen apparierten sie zum Dorfrand. Dort sahen sie schon die hoch auflodernden Flammen. Sie waren kurz davor die ersten Häuser zu entzünden. Sie spürten die gewaltige Hitze, die von den Flammen ausging und drohte alles zu versengen.

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf, als er die Macht über das Feuer brutal an sich riss. Das gut durch den Wald genährte Feuer widerstand dem jungen Zauberer lange, bevor er es unter seine Kontrolle zwang und es kleiner und kleiner werden ließ. Er verhinderte, dass es sich weiter ausbreitete und schließlich war der Brennstoff in dem bereits erfassten Bereich erschöpft und es erstarb. Als die letzte Flamme erloschen war, sackte Harry ohnmächtig zusammen. Die Anstrengung war zu viel gewesen.

Sofort knieten die Mädchen neben ihm und fünf Hauselfen standen um sie herum und betrachteten ihn besorgt und mit hängenden Ohren.

„Was hat er?" fragte Mirx, als er sie schließlich erreicht hatte.  
„Er ist nur erschöpft. Die Anstrengung war zu viel für ihn." sagte Luna sanft, ihre Sicht wirkte scheinbar auch gut auf Verletzungen. Schon Morgana hatte gesagt, sie hatte gute Vorrausetzungen für eine Heilerin.

„Er wird gleich wieder aufwachen."

„Wir euch Dank schulden." sagte Mirx entschieden, „Wir euch zwei Elfen geben. Elfen euch treu dienen." er zögerte sichtlich, „Elfen euch ihre Magie lehren, wenn ihr sie für euch behaltet!"

Shania und Luna sahen sich an und lächelten, „Danke, Mirx. Wie wäre es mit einem Paar, damit sie nicht einsam sind?" fragte Shania freundlich, „Sie sollten aber kinderlieb sein."

„Natürlich. Mirx würde sich geehrt fühlen, wenn Lord und Ladies Tochter von Mirx akzeptieren würden und Partner."

Luna nickte, „Das werden wir tun. Wie heißen sie?"

Mirx schnippte mit seinen Fingern und kurz darauf erschienen zwei wesentlich jünger wirkenden Hauselfen vor ihnen.

„Das Tochter von Mirx, Cari und das Partner von Cari, Talos."

Die beiden sahen sie so hoffnungsvoll an, dass die beiden niemals hätten widerstehen können.  
„Ihr Elfen als Diener akzeptieren?" fragte nun Mirx hoffnungsvoll.

„J..." setzte Shania an, doch Luna stoppte sie.

Mirx sah sie erschrocken an, doch Luna lächelte aufmunternd, „Harry ist der Kopf der Familie, Mirx. Er muss die beiden aufnehmen."

„Oh. Und Lord wird das tun?"

„Sicher wird er das." sagte Luna freundlich.

„Ja, er kann uns eh keinen Wunsch abschlagen." sagte Shania grinsend.

Harry kam einige Minuten später zu sich und nachdem Luna ihm die Situation erklärt hatte, hieß er Cari und Talos als seine Diener willkommen, wenn sie sich bereit erklärten, Kleidung zu tragen und ihm oder seinen Frauen sagen würden, falls sie irgendwas und sei es freie Zeit benötigten. Die Hauselfen zögerten erst, doch dann willigten sie ein und banden sich an das Haus Potter mit Harry als Kopf.

Alle drei hatten das Gefühl, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und so apparierten sie zusammen mit den beiden Helfern zurück in das Schloss.

Als Harry Merlin und Morgana die Hauselfen vorgestellt hatte und ihnen das Konzept der Hauselfen ihrer Zeit erklärt hatte, wobei Cari und Talos interessiert zuhörten, waren sie begeistert. Sie hielten nichts von Sklaverei, doch sie freuten sich, dass sie Hilfe für ihr Baby hatten.

Sie lernten noch zwei Wochen und in den letzten zwei Wochen spürten sie einen Drang stärker werden, den Drang, in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren.

Sie realisierten, dass das den Abschied von Merlin und Morgana bedeuten würde und so beschlossen sie, nur noch peripher zu lernen und mehr Zeit mit den beiden zu verbringen. Sie alle waren sehr zufrieden mit dem was sie alles erreicht hatten. Sie hatten den Hogwartsstoff weit hinter sich gelassen und sich zusätzlich auf Angriff und Verteidigung konzentriert.

Luna hatte sich als Meisterin der Verteidigung herausgestellt, sie schien Angriffe und Taktiken spüren und durchschauen zu können, so spielte sie die Defense in ihrem Team. Harry und Shania würden sich mit Attacken abwechseln und bei Bedarf durch Levitation, Transfiguration oder Beschwörung die Flüche aufhalten, die nicht durch Schilde blockbar waren. Einer der beiden würde sich so lange auf kraftvolle Attacken zu konzentrieren, bis er oder sie erschöpft war, dann würde der andere übernehmen und der jeweils andere würde Energie tanken, während er mit leichteren Zaubern unterstütze.

Morgana hatte insbesondere darauf gedrängt, dass sie auch die dunkle Magie lernten, denn nach ihrer Meinung gab es nur Magie, sie war weder dunkel noch weiß.

Merlin stimmte ihr zu, doch schließlich erfuhren sie, dass sein Status als Druide, die für Weisheit, Gerechtigkeit und Leben standen, ihm verbat, die dunkle Magie anzuwenden. Zudem gab er offen zu, es besonders ernst zu nehmen, nur um Morgana zu ärgern, aber das war nun vorbei.

Sie lernten nicht wirklich die schwarzen Künste, aber dennoch dunkle Magie. Vor allen Dingen dunkle Magie, die obskur und wenig bekannt war, damit sie nicht angeklagt werden konnten.

Und schließlich wurde es Zeit, sich zu verabschieden.

Sie packten all ihre Sachen und kontrollierten sorgfältig, ob sie alles hatten. Merlin hatte herausgefunden, dass sie an diesem Tag um die Mittagszeit zurückkehren würden und zwar ziemlich sicher an den Tag ihres Verschwindens, allerdings an den Ort, an dem sie sich auch in der Vergangenheit befanden und so würde Merlin Luna exakt an diesen Ort und zu dieser Zeit schicken.

Und endlich war es so weit. Zusammen traten sie auf den Hof hinaus, wo Merlin und Morgana Hand in Hand auf sie warteten.

Sie alle umarmten sich gegenseitig herzlich und selbst Morgana, die ernste und strenge Hexe, hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Wir haben noch ein letztes Geschenk für euch." sagte Merlin und machte eine weit ausholende Geste mit der Hand. Ein langes Bündel Stoff erschien in seinen Armen. Er entrollte es und sie sahen erstaunt ihre Waffen, Harrys und Shanias Schwert sowie Lunas Sais.

„Wir haben alle Zauber auf den Waffen geprüft. Luna, bei dir konnten wir nicht viel mehr tun, als die Zauber zu erneuern und neu aufzuladen. Deine Sai enthalten alle nötigen Zauber, die wir kennen. Harry, Shania. Eure Schwerter waren nur mit dem allernötigsten geschützt, diese Zauber allerdings waren machtvoll und perfekt." erklärte Merlin.

Shania lächelte stolz, „Das war Harrys Arbeit."

Merlins Augen funkelten, „Das dachte ich mir. Morgana und ich haben unser Wissen zusammengeworfen und weitere Zauber addiert. Ihr könnt sie nun zu euch rufen, wo auch immer sie sind, genau wie Luna ihre Sai. Sie werden nun durch jedes Material schneiden und nichts wird sie zerstören können. Sie sind an euch gebunden und niemand kann sie euch gegen euren Willen abnehmen. Zudem funktionieren Entwaffnungszauber nicht auf die Waffen und auch keine Transfigurationszauber. Selbst magische Materialien sollten diesen Schwertern nicht mehr stand halten."

„So, wie Basiliskenhaut?" fragte Harry an Gryffindors Schwert erinnert. Er hatte Merlin die Geschichte erzählt, so lächelte er und nickte, „So wie Basiliskenhaut. Ich würde sagen, beide Schwerter sind nun besser als Godrics Schwert. Sie sollten nun sogar stärkste Zauber aufhalten können, selbst den Todesfluch, wenn ihr das Schwert in den Weg des Fluches bringen könnt."

„Wow, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll." sagte Harry beeindruckt als sie ihre Waffen an sich nahmen. Sie hatten nicht gemerkt, dass sie fehlten, sie hatten gedacht, sie befänden sich in den Koffern. Harry zog sein Schwert heraus und erstarrte, als er sah, dass in kunstvollen Lettern „Harry J. Potter" auf der Klinge stand.

Als Shania das sah, zog sie ihr Schwert auch aus der Holzscheide und schmunzelte, als sie sah, dass auf diesem Schwert „Le Fey" stand.

„Sobald ihr euch offenbart, wird auf der anderen Seite dein wahrer Name erscheinen." sagte Morgana schmunzelnd.

„Wie können wir euch danken?" fragte Harry als er sich von dem Anblick der Klinge gelöst hatte und das Schwert an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte.

„Der beste Dank wäre, wenn du es diesem Bastard zeigst, Harry!" sagte Morgana beißend, „Damit ihr in Ruhe und Frieden leben könnt. Merlin und ich werden nun dieses Schloss schützen. Außer euch und Menschen von eurem Blut, wird niemand dieses Schloss betreten können, wenn ihr es nicht wollt und das schließt Voldemort mit ein, auch wenn dein Blut in seinen Adern fließt, Harry."

„Danke. Es ist beruhigend zu wissen, dass wir zumindest ein sicheres Heim für unsere Kinder haben." sagte Harry ernst.

Morgana lächelte, „Das ist das mindeste, was ich für euch tun kann, nachdem, was ich getan habe. Aber ich hätte es auch so getan, denn meine Familie bedeutet mir viel und du gehörst nun dazu, genau wie Luna."

„Lebt wohl!" sagte Merlin plötzlich und sie wurden davon gerissen, bevor sie antworten konnten.

Nachdem Merlin und Morgana die beiden verabschiedet hatten, sah Merlin seine neue Freundin mit funkelnden Augen an und sagte: „Hast du jetzt gerade etwas vor?"

„Nicht unbedingt, aber was planst du schon wieder?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten unseren drei Schützlingen etwas den Weg bereiten. Was meinst du?"

Sie musterte ihn und nickte mit funkelnden Augen, „Du spielst auf diesen Dumbledore an, oder?"

„In der Tat."

„Ich bin dabei. Wie stellen wir das an?" fragte sie entschlossen.

Merlin grinste nun breit, „Ich denke, wir sollten dem jungen Godric mal einen Besuch abstatten..."


	13. Zu Hause

AN: Oh Mann! Ich habe euch wirklich hängen lassen, oder? Und das direkt, bevor unsere drei Lieblinge nach Hause zurückkehren. Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass ich mir sicher war, dieses Kap längst hochgeladen zu haben. Und ich habe meinen Terminplan in den letzten Wochen unterschätzt. Wenn man dazu noch eine coole Story findet, in die man sich vertieft... nun ja. Tut mir leid, Leute! Hier jetzt ENDLICH das nächste Kap ;-)

**Kapitel 13 - zurück zu Hause**

Harry und Shania erschienen auf dem Hof des kleinen Jagdschlosses wieder.

Sie sahen sich um und Sekunden nach ihnen tauchten zwei kleine Hauselfen mit breitem Lächeln auf den Gesichtern.

„Es hat funktioniert, Lord Potter." sagte Talos stolz.

Harry nickte, doch sah sich noch immer besorgt um, „Wo ist Luna?"

Nun sah sich auch Shania nervös um.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wedelte einmal locker mit der Hand durch die Luft und sagte: „Tempus!"

Flammende Zahlen erschienen in der Luft, „03.08.1996 11:15:57"

„Wir sind exakt an dem Tag und vermutlich auch zu der Uhrzeit angekommen, an dem wir abgereist sind." sagte Harry, dann sah er zu Aglan, der noch von der Reise auf seiner Schulter saß.  
„Würdest du sie für uns suchen, Aglan?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge besorgt.

Der Phönix zwitscherte aufmunternd, erhob sich in die Luft und verschwand in einer Flamme.

Shania ergriff beruhigend seine Hand, „Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen! Sie wird sicher ankommen. Merlin wusste, was er tat."

Harry seufzte und nickte. „Wir können nicht mehr tun, als warten. Nutzen wir die Zeit und richten es uns in dem Schloss ein."

Sie gingen zunächst in das Arbeitszimmer der mächtigen Hexe.

Sie sahen sich beeindruckt um, „Alles ist noch in perfektem Zustand." sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber es ist etwas anders, als es früher war. Vermutlich Merlins Einfluss. Schau, da ist ein dickes rotes Buch. Ein Journal?"

Harry setzte sich an den schweren Schreibtisch und klappte das Buch auf.

„Ein Tagebuch, begonnen nach unserer Abreise mit der Zusammenfassung des Lebens der beiden vor unserer Ankunft. Die wahre Geschichte von Merlin und Morgana." sagte Harry ergriffen, „Dieses Buch würde die Welt der Zauberer auf den Kopf stellen. Vielleicht können wir irgendwann einen vertrauenswürdigen Historiker heran lassen um allen zu zeigen, dass es kein pures Licht gibt."

„Später, wenn wir sicherer sind. Was ist das schmalere Buch darunter?"

Er legte das dicke Buch beiseite und nahm das andere Buch hervor. Auch dieses war Handgeschrieben.

„Ein Journal über die Wach- und Schutzzauber und eine Notiz." sagte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen. Er überflog die Schutzzauber und pfiff unwillkürlich, „Niemand wird hier ohne unseren Willen eindringen, Shania. Alle Zauber sind schon auf mich eingestimmt als Kontrolleur. Ich muss nur noch sagen, dass ich die Verantwortung der Schutzzauber übernehme."

Er sah auf und sagte mit lauter fester Stimme: „Ich, Harry James Potter, übernehme die Verantwortung und die Kontrolle über die Schutzzauber."

Er schloss die Augen und griff mit seinen Händen nach der Tischplatte, um sich festzuhalten, als die Magie Merlins und Morganas auf ihn einströmte.

„Wow. Sie wurden nun voll aktiviert. Ich werde wissen, wann jemand versucht einzudringen und ich werde wissen, wann sie schwächer werden und wann sie erneuert werden müssen. In diesem Journal sind dank unserer beiden Ahnen auch alle nötigen Zauber beschrieben. Auch dieses Buch wäre unersetzlich. Nun zur Notiz!"

Harry nahm den Brief und brach Merlins Siegel. Dann zog er das alte und doch perfekt erhaltene Pergament heraus und entfaltete es vorsichtig.

„_Lieber Harry, liebe Shania, liebe Luna,_

_wir haben mit den Schutzzaubern getan, was wir konnten. Es wäre sicherlich von Vorteil, wenn ihr noch einen Fidelius-Zauber auf das Schloss legt. So wird niemand etwas davon erfahren. Die Anleitung für den Zauber steht bereits im Journal. Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn Harry der Geheimniswahrer wird, doch sprecht den Zauber auf das Schloss, nicht auf euch! Sonst findet euch niemals jemand wieder, wenn der Geheimniswahrer derjenige ist, der durch den Zauber geschützt wird... wenn niemand weiß, dass er existiert kann er auch niemandem das Geheimnis verraten, oder? Aber das Schloss zu schützen wäre perfekt und es ist nicht sehr weit entfernt von Hogwarts, so könnt ihr euch jederzeit hierhin zurückziehen._

_Shania, gehe in die Zaubererbank Gringotts! Dort wird Morganas Wille für dich aufbewahrt. In diesem werden dir dieses Schloss und ihr Vermögen vermacht. Da ihr sowieso schon verheiratet seid, habe ich mein Vermögen dazu getan, so sparen wir uns etwas Papierkram und es ist unwahrscheinlicher, dass bekannt wird, dass Harry mein Erbe ist. Die Kobolde sind allerdings verschwiegen und kümmern sich nicht darum, was die Zauberer von Morgana halten. Ihr werdet also das Schloss und alles andere bekommen._

_Überdies waren die Kobolde Morgana immer freundlich gesinnt. Vielleicht erklären sich wieder zwei oder drei bereit, das Schloss zu beschützen? Aber wirklich nötig ist das nicht mehr._

_Passt auf euch auf! Wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder, unsere Kinder!_

_Morgana & Merlin"_

Harry seufzte und legte das Papier auf dem Tisch ab.

„Wo bleibt nur Luna?"

„Hab Geduld!" sagte Shania und umarmte ihn beruhigend.

Aglan erschien und zwitscherte aufgeregt.

Harry fühlte über sein Band mit dem Phönix, dass er diesem folgen sollte.

„Shania, richte dich schon mal hier ein und gib den Elfen ein paar Anweisungen! Ich fliege mit Aglan und schaue, was er von mir will."

Sie nickte und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Dann verwandelte sich Harry und setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf den Fenstersims. Aglan flog über ihn hinweg, streifte ihn mit einer seiner Silbergrünen Schwanzfedern und sie verschwanden in einer silbernen Wolke.

Es war eine Stunde später, als ein nachdenklicher Harry mit einem Phönix im Schlepptau in das Wohnzimmer des Schlosses apparierte.

Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, fand er Shania dort.

„Hast du sie gefunden?" fragte sie besorgt.

Harry setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich habe sie als Falke gesehen. Sie hat sich mit Lisa unterhalten und schien absolut unbesorgt. Sie haben sich darüber unterhalten, was Dumbledore mit mir gemacht hat. Sie schien nicht mit mir zusammen zu sein und hatte auch keinen Ring und noch nicht ihre Kette. Sag, Shania, wie lange brauchte Merlin, bis er mit ihr zurückkam?"

„Einen Tag. Er ging an dem ersten und kam am zweiten abend mit dir wieder."

„Es könnte also sein, dass er einen Tag gebraucht hat, bis er sie gefunden hat. Vielleicht können zwei Lunas zur selben Zeit nicht existieren. Beim Zeitumkehrer geht es, aber vielleicht hat Merlin das als Sicherheit eingebaut."

Shania seufzte erleichtert, „Puh! Das beruhigt mich etwas. Also wenn diese These stimmt, sollte sie morgen im Verlaufe des Tages hier auftauchen?"

„So sehe ich es zumindest, Yvy." sagte er nun beruhigt.

„Was nun?"

„Je nach dem, wann sie kommt machen wir morgen oder übermorgen einen Tripp nach London. Wir werden versuchen an einem Tag alles wichtige zu erledigen."

„Cari!" rief Harry.

Die Elfe erschien mit einem Plopp!

„Cari, morgen werden wir ein paar wichtige Dokumente für Shania unter dem Namen Yvy Poloander bekommen. Zudem werden Shania und Luna ihre ZAG-Tests morgen durchführen. Eure Magie ist von der der Zauberer sehr verschieden. Könnt ihr die Dokumente alle kopieren und die Kopien in den Archiven des Ministeriums einlagern? Ich meine, das Ministerium wird sicher auch von Hauselfen gereinigt, so solltet ihr euch unauffällig und überall hin bewegen können."

„Das kann Cari tun, Lord Potter."

„Warum nennst du mich nicht einfach Harry?" seufzte der Teenager.

„Weil ihr Lord Potter seid."

„Ich verstehe. Also die Kopien werden dann auf Lunas und Shanias richtige Namen lauten. So sind sie abgesichert, falls mir etwas geschieht und niemand wird ihre Ergebnisse und Shanias Namen anfechten können." sagte Harry.

„Das ist perfekt." sagte Shania zustimmend.

Für den Rest des Tages machten sie es sich in dem Schloss bequem und bezogen nun die Master-Suite, die vorher Morgana und Merlin bewohnt hatten.

Shania sah Harry neugierig an, „Harry, wir sollten zusehen, dass wir ein paar technische Geräte zum Laufen kriegen. Wir könnten die häufigsten Zauber oder Tränke in einem Computer oder einem Notebook speichern. So finden wir sie schneller. Zudem können wir Zauber mit Gegenzaubern verlinken, so können wir effektiver lernen und arbeiten."

Harry nickte begeistert, „Es ist möglich, Geräte in magischen Umgebungen zum Laufen zu bekommen. Wir müssen nur die Zauber herausfinden. Wir sollten zudem die Potter-Bibliothek hierher übertragen. Sie ist moderner und mein Dad war ein Marauder. Vielleicht findet sich dort etwas... hmm... und vielleicht können wir den Kopierzauber so weit abwandeln, dass wir die Daten nicht in ein neues Buch übertragen, sondern in ein Notebook."

„Genial."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du damit wieder Lehrerin spielst, oder?"

„Ich? Wieso?"

„Weil Luna und ich keine Ahnung von Computern haben." sagte Harry und seine grünen Augen funkelten belustigt.

„Ah, ja. Doch du erinnerst dich, dass du auch dieses Wissen von mir bekommen hast?"

„Oh, klar." sagte Harry verlegen.

„Müssen wir nur sehen, dass wir die Kopierschutzzauber knacken können, die heute die meisten Bücher schützen." sagte Shania.

„Zumindest die Bücher hier sollten keine haben... oder keine, die auf uns reagieren." sagte Harry strahlend.

„Es ist gerade Mittag. Was hältst du von einem Einkauf in der Muggelwelt?"

„Gute Idee. Außerdem wollte ich schon lange mal wieder normale Sachen tragen." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Ich auch." strahlte Shania.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie in Jeans und T-Shirts gekleidet und apparierten in eine Nebenstraße einer großen Mall.

Sie schlenderten durch die Technikabteilungen des Einkaufszentrums und eine Stunde später waren sie beladen mit drei Notebooks, dazu passenden portablen Druckern und allem, was sie sonst noch so brauchen würden.

Dann machten sie einen Abstecher nach Godrics Hollow und verbannten den gesamten Bestand der Bibliothek in das Schloss Morganas.

Dann wiesen sie die Hauselfen an, das Haus zu konservieren und in das Schloss zu kommen.

Es war später Nachmittag, als sie wieder im Schloss erschienen. Sie stellten die Elfen einander vor und die vier lernten voneinander. Cari übernahm die Leitung der Elfen und verteilte die Arbeit.

„Talos!" rief Harry.

Der Elf kam zu ihm herüber.

„Du und Cari ihr wart bis vor kurzem frei. Ihr seid aufgeschlossener als die anderen beiden. Ich möchte dich verantwortlich für die Bibliothek machen."

„Das wäre eine große Ehre, Lord Potter."

„Kannst du die Bücher für dich so weit katalogisieren, dass du uns sagen kannst, wo ein Buch steht, wenn wir eines suchen oder sogar, in welchem Buch wir etwas zu einem bestimmten Thema finden?"

„Das erste ist kein Problem, Milord. Doch die Inhalte aller Bücher kann auch Talos nicht behalten." sagte der Elf beschämt.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken." sagte Harry aufmunternd, „Aber könntest du nach Büchern suchen, die sich mit dem verzaubern von Muggeltechnik befassen? Davon würden wir bald welche brauchen."

„Natürlich. Ich beginne sofort mit der Suche."

So fanden sich Harry und Shania eine Weile später an einem gemütlichen Abendbrottisch und bekamen seit langem mal wieder moderne Speisen. Sie hatten sich für Spaghetti entschieden und genossen das köstliche Mahl.

Besorgt über ihre Freundin gingen sie zeitig ins Bett. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage, etwas sinnvolles zu tun.

Am nächsten Morgen suchten sie hoffnungsvoll nach Luna und waren ein wenig niedergeschlagen, als sie immer noch nicht da war.

Harry kam eine Idee, „Aglan, kannst du Luna beobachten und zurück kommen, wenn sie mit Merlin verschwindet? So wissen wir, wann wir mit ihrer Ankunft rechnen können."

Der grüne Phönix flog zu Harrys Schulter und rieb beruhigend seinen Kopf an seiner Wange. Dann tat er dasselbe mit Shania bevor er sich in die Luft erhob und den Wunsch seines Meisters erfüllte.

„Was tun wir?" fragte Shania.

„Am besten, wir suchen nach den Zaubern für die Technik, so sind wir abgelenkt."

Shania nickte und nahm lächelnd seine Hand. Zusammen gingen sie in die Bibliothek, wo Talos bereits mit einem Stapel Bücher auf sie wartete.

„Eure gewünschten Bücher, Milord."

Harry bedankte sich und levitierte die Bücher in sein neues Arbeits- und Studienzimmer, das vorher Morgana gehört hatte.

Als sie dort angekommen waren, sagte Shania nachdenklich: „Harry, ich habe gestern nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber das Bild... unser Bild ist noch nicht aktiv."

„Ich weiß, ich habe es auch gesehen. Es wird sicher erst aktiviert, wenn Luna auch da ist." sagte Harry aufmunternd lächelnd.

Sie stürzten sich in die Arbeit und wenn es nicht um die Elfen wäre, hätten sie das Mittagessen verpasst.

So wie es war, waren sie am frühen Nachmittag umgeben von offenen Büchern und zahllosen Notizen und Diagrammen. Shania hatte den Hauptanteil der Organisation ihrer Arbeit, da sie am besten wusste, wie die Notebooks aufgebaut waren.

„So, ich denke wir haben alles abgedeckt. Wir haben Glück, dass die Notebooks und die Drucker mit Akkus arbeiten. So brauchen wir keine neue Stromquelle zu schaffen. Wir laden die Akkus einfach magisch." erklärte Shania.

„Ja und sie werden immer geladen sein. Ich denke, einmal im Jahr müssen wir sie erneuern." stimmte Harry zu.

„Genau. Was dann noch bleibt ist eine Abschirmung gegen die störenden Einflüsse der Magie."

„Hmm, ein paar Anti-Diebstahl-Zauber, Zauber gegen Zerstörung und gegen unbefugte Benutzung könnten auch nicht schaden." sagte Harry, „Schließlich werden die Daten darauf wertvoll sein und sie werden eventuell auch vertrauliche Daten enthalten."

„Letzteres schützen wir mit Muggelmethoden. Kein Zauberer wird überhaupt eine Ahnung haben, wie das funktioniert." sagte Shania grinsend.

„Und zu guter letzt applizieren wir ein Zauber, der das auf 'Knopfdruck' in ein handliches Format bringt. Was meinst du?"

„Ich denke, damit haben wir alles und alle Zauber haben wir auch... so lass uns beginnen."

Shania verzauberte die Notebooks und die anderen Geräte hinsichtlich der Akkus und der Abschirmung. Harry übernahm die Zauber für die Sicherung und den physischen Schutz und schließlich den Zauber für die Verkleinerung.

Geschafft betrachteten sie das Chaos um sie herum.

„Weißt du, wenn ich das sehe, war die Idee mit den Notebooks sehr gut." sagte Harry grinsend und räumte alles mit ein paar Zaubern auf.

„Eben eben. Das Chaos sollte nun der Vergangenheit angehören." sagte Shania.

Sie sah ihn aufgeregt an und startete ihr Notebook. Sie richtete eine Datenbank für die Zauber ein und schuf Kategorien nach denen Zauber klassifiziert würden. Zudem schuf sie ein Archivsystem, in denen die kopierten Bücher in Textform als ganzes erscheinen würden.

„Das wird ein komplexer Zauber, den wir entwickeln müssen." sagte Harry, als er sie bei der Arbeit beobachtete.

„Ja, deswegen schaffe ich gerade die Grundstruktur. Wir sollten sie so komplett wie möglich machen, denn wenn wir sie ändern, müssen wir auch den Zauber ändern."

Harry nickte und betrachtete sich die Kategorien, „Füge noch eine Kategorie ein, die mögliche Zauberfolgen vorschlägt, die vom Typ her zu einem Zauber passen und von den Bewegungen der Hand oder der Zauberstäbe möglichst flüssig fortgesetzt werden können. So können wir vielleicht eine kontinuierliche Welle von Zaubern möglichst effektiv zaubern."

„Gute Idee. Du meinst also, wenn ein Zauber mit einem Kreis endet, wäre es praktisch, wenn der nächste mit einem Kreis beginnt, so dass die Bewegung einfach fortgesetzt werden kann." sagte Shania anerkennend.

„Exakt."

Sie fügte die Kategorie hinzu, „Weiter habe ich keine Ideen."

„Ich auch nicht. Bevor wir mit dem Zauber beginnen, sollten wir auf Luna warten. Solange können wir den Schwertkampf üben."

Sie klappte das Notebook zu und folgte ihm auf den Hof.

Sie nahmen Aufstellung und begannen einen lockeren Trainingskampf.

Als sie gerade eine viertel Stunde beschäftigt waren, gab es zwei Blitze und gleichzeitig erschienen Aglan und Luna mit ihrem Gefährten Imides.

Harry stürmte sofort auf Luna zu und schloss das überraschte Mädchen fest in die Arme.

„Luna! Endlich! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht." seufzte Harry erleichtert und küsste sie stürmisch.

Luna schaute ihn irritiert an, „Ähm... warum Sorgen? Wir haben uns doch vor einer Sekunde bei Merlin gesehen."

Shania war an die beiden heran getreten und umarmte Luna freundschaftlich.

„Nein. Es gab eine Verschiebung. Wir sind schon seit einem Tag hier. Harry hatte die These, dass du erst hier erscheinen würdest, wenn dein anderes Selbst mit Merlin gegangen wäre. Die These hat sich bestätigt. Aglan hat dich so lange beobachtet, bis du mit Merlin verschwunden warst und sollte dann zu uns kommen, damit wir wussten, wann wir dich zu erwarten haben. Er erschien gleichzeitig mit dir."

„Oh." sagte sie und strahlte die beiden an, „Aber mir geht es gut und nun sind wir wieder zusammen."

Sie brachten Luna in ihre Zimmer und kurz darauf trat sie nun auch in lockeren Jeans und einem knallgelben T-Shirt in das Arbeitszimmer.

„So, was habt ihr allein angestellt?"

Shania grinste und erklärte ihr, was sie mit den Notebooks getan hatten und damit weiter vorhatten.

Lunas Augen funkelten begeistert und Harry beobachtete die beiden amüsiert, als sie ihre Köpfe über dem Notebook zusammensteckten und fachsimpelten. Harry war intelligent und clever, doch seine wahre Stärke lag in der schnellen Einschätzung von kritischen Situationen und dem 'Denken auf den Füßen'

Seine Intelligenz und sein Wissensdurst waren nichts gegen den von Luna. Zudem besaß sie einen scharfen logischen Verstand und sah wesentlich klarer als alle anderen etwaige Zusammenhänge und Schlussfolgerungen. Dafür durchdachte sie Vorgänge sorgfältiger und damit auch länger, was im Kampf gegenüber Harrys Denkweise etwas nachteilig war, doch ihre Sicht kompensierte das wieder etwas.

Shania lag zwischen den beiden. Sie war nicht unbedingt so fleißig was das Lernen anging wie Luna, nicht mal so wie Harry, aber sie verfügte über eine hohe Intelligenz ähnlich wie Luna und ein natürliches Verständnis für Zusammenhänge und sie konnte sich Wissen leicht merken. Daher war sie immer in der Schule gut klar gekommen, obwohl sie daheim nie viel gelernt hatte und lieber trainiert hatte. Zudem war sie begabter, was Technik und Methoden der Muggel anging und auch versierter, was ihre Wissenschaften anging, wie Chemie und Physik. Aber sie katalogisierte ihr Wissen nicht so abrufbereit, wie Luna es konnte, aber ihre Intuition half ihr oft genug, sich an die richtigen Dinge zur richtigen Zeit zu erinnern... wie an den Luftdruckeffekt mit dem sie Harrys Koffer 'geöffnet' hatte.

Harry schmunzelte, als er die beiden sah. Er konnte schon nach einer halben Stunde ihren Thesen nicht mehr folgen, doch es sah so aus, als konstruierten sie bereits den nötigen Zauber für den Datentransfer.

Er war froh, dass sich die beiden so gut verstanden, denn so wie Naru hätte er sich nie für eine von den beiden entscheiden können, ohne ihr und sich selbst das Herz zu brechen. Noch nicht einmal hatte er eine Spur von Eifersucht oder Neid zwischen den beiden gesehen und das machte ihn glücklich.

Schließlich räusperte er sich und aus ihren Gedanken gerissen sahen sie auf.

„Ich möchte euch nicht unterbrechen, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir den offiziellen Kram so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg bringen, damit wir unseren Plan umsetzen können. Ich hoffte, ihr könntet morgen eure ZAG-Prüfungen ablegen."

„Klar." sagten Shania und Luna synchron.

„Solltet ihr dann nicht noch etwas lernen?"

Luna und Shania sahen sich an, zwinkerten sich zu und waren einen Moment später wieder in ihre Diskussion vertieft.

„Sieht nicht so aus." sagte Harry zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann kann ich mich auch nützlich machen." murmelte er, stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer, ohne dass die anderen beiden es merkten.

Ein paar Minuten später kam er in der Küche an.

„Lord Potter." grüßte ihn Emi, „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Ich möchte ein paar Sandwiches für meine beiden Frauen machen. Sie sind sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft."

„Aber Emi kann Sandwiches machen." protestierte die Hauselfe.

„Ich weiß, Emi. Aber ich möchte es selbst tun, damit sie sehen, dass sie mir etwas bedeuten. Ich möchte es einfach für sie tun." sagte Harry.

Die Elfe seufzte enttäuscht, nickte aber.

So nahm sich Harry Brot aus dem Schrank, Teller, Messer und alles, was er sonst noch brauchte. Liebevoll schmierte er sie dünn mit Butter und belegte sie mit frischer Wurst, einem Salatblatt, Käse und Tomatenscheiben, bevor er sie mit einer weiteren Scheibe Brot abschloss. Dann schnitt er sie diagonal durch und von diesen Sandwichecken machte er ein Dutzend und verteilte sie ordentlich auf einem großen Teller. Dann räumte er sehr zum Missfallen von Emi alles weg. Er schnappte sich ein paar Servietten und den Teller, dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Bevor er aus der Küche ging, zwinkerte er der Elfe zu und sagte: „Wenn wir mehr brauchen, rufen wir dich und später benötigen wir sicher noch etwas zu trinken."  
Das brachte die Elfe zum Strahlen und sie nickte eifrig, dass ihre Ohren rauf und runter flatterten.

Oben angekommen setzte er den Teller vor den beiden ab und küsste beiden auf die Wange.  
„Damit ihr nicht verhungert." sagte er schmunzelnd.

Sie sahen ihn liebevoll an, ihre Augen voller Zuneigung und Glück, „Hast du die selbst gemacht?" fragte Shania.

„Ja."

„Warum hast du nicht die Hauselfen gefragt?" stellte Luna die logische Frage.

„Weil ich es für euch machen wollte." sagte er ehrlich.

„Danke." sagten beide und küssten ihn nacheinander.

Dann langten sie zu und während des Essens erklärten sie ihm, was sie planten.

Am nächsten Tag erwachten die drei zeitig. Sie zogen sich formelle Roben an und apparierten zum Ministerium. Gerade, als sie in der magischen Telefonzelle nach unten fuhren, küsste Harry seine beiden Frauen und machte sich unsichtbar.

„Luna, du kommst hier allein klar. Ich begleite Shania." wisperte er.

„Natürlich." sagte Luna abwesend, wie immer... wie früher jedenfalls. Harry und Shania wussten es besser. Es gab nicht viel, das Luna entgehen würde.

Lautlos folgte Harry dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen.

Sie ging zuerst zu dem Büro für Familienangelegenheiten.

Eine freundliche ältere Dame empfing sie und unbemerkt trat Harry hinter ihr ein.

„Nehmen sie doch Platz!" sagte die ältere Frau, „Mein Name ist Madam Ardena. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Madam Ardena. Mein Name ist Yvonne Poloander. Meine Mutter stammte ursprünglich von Amerika und war eine Hexe. Mein Dad stammte von hier und er war ein Muggel. Bis vor kurzem waren wir dort und meine Mum hat mich ausgebildet, doch dann wollte Dad zurück in sein Heimatland."

Nun wurde Shania traurig und sie spielte es nicht einmal, denn sie erinnerte sich an den Tod ihrer Eltern. Sie straffte sich, als sie eine beruhigende Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Beide wurden vor ein paar Tagen von Todessern getötet und Mum war noch nicht dazu gekommen, mich hier zu melden. Alles, was ich besaß bis auf die Kleider an meinem Leib ist vernichtet worden."

„Das tut mir leid, mein Kind." sagte die Frau ergriffen, „Du willst dich also anmelden?"  
Das Mädchen nickte betrübt mit feuchten Augen.

„Hier, nimm dieses Formular und trage die Daten ein. Wie alt bist du? Müssen wir einen Vormund suchen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich bin sechzehn und ich habe auch schon einen Platz bei einem guten Freund, wo ich bleiben kann."

„Gut. Dann emanzipieren wir dich gleich, das macht dich offiziell volljährig." sagte die Frau hilfsbereit.

Shania hatte derweil das Formular ausgefüllt und gab es der Beamtin.

„Oh du arme. Du hattest erst Geburtstag und dann ein solch trauriges Ereignis. Bist du ansonsten versorgt?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Mit den Papieren kann ich nun mein Erbe einfordern. Danke. Ähm... meine Mum kann mich nicht mehr ausbilden... und der Junge der mir hilft, sagte, dass Hogwarts eine gute Schule wäre. Er meinte ich wäre nun in meinem sechsten Jahr dort, bräuchte aber meine ZAG's noch."

Die Frau lächelte, „Das ist wahr. Du kannst die Prüfung hier machen, wenn du es dir zutraust. Die Ergebnisse erhältst du in ein oder zwei Tagen. Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, dann korrigieren sie es sofort. Ich bringe dich hin. Ich werde auch Direktor Dumbledore kontaktieren, wenn du nach Hogwarts möchtest."

Sie nickte und sah die Frau dankbar an, „Das möchte ich und das wäre sehr nett."

Die Frau lächelte und führte Shania zu dem Büro für magische Bildung. Gerade als sie ankamen, trat Luna heraus und schenkte ihr ein leichtes unbemerktes Lächeln.

„Madam Hopkins. Ich habe hier eine Waise, die vor wenigen Tagen ihre Eltern verloren hat. Sie wurde privat unterrichtet aber nun, da sie niemanden mehr hat, möchte sie nach Hogwarts. Da sie in das sechste Jahr möchte, möchte sie die ZAG's machen. Ich bedaure sie sehr und würde es zu viele Umstände machen, die Ergebnisse gleich zu erhalten, damit ich mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen kann? Ich habe ihr versprochen, mich darum zu kümmern."

Die andere Frau lächelte, „Natürlich. Die anderen regulären ZAG's sind schon korrigiert, so haben wir bereits etwas Leerlauf. Gerade eben war eine vielversprechende junge Dame hier, die ein Jahr überspringen will, damit sie ihrem nun allein lebenden Vater helfen kann. Sie ist auf dem Weg zu den Prüfern und wird ihre Ergebnisse auch sofort erhalten."

Madam Ardena ließ sie allein und kehrte in ihr Büro zurück. Hopkins nahm die Daten von Shania, alias Yvonne Poloander auf und fragte sie, in welchen Fächern sie ZAG's ablegen wollte. Sie entschied sich für Verteidigung, Zauberkunst, Transfiguration, Tränke, Kräuterkunde, Magische Kreaturen und Astronomie. In all diesen Fächern war sie sehr sicher, denn Harry, Merlin und Morgana waren anspruchsvolle Lehrer gewesen und dank Morgana hatte es sogar Harry endlich gelernt, Tränke zu brauen und wenn er das konnte... nun, Shania rechnete sich mit ihren Erfahrungen in der Chemie keine Probleme aus. Harry selbst hatte sie in Verteidigung unterrichtet, so sah sie dort auch keine Probleme.

„Na dann, auf zu den Prüfern!" sagte Hopkins enthusiastisch.

Sechs anstrengende Stunden später verließen sie das Gebäude des Ministeriums und trafen sich mit Luna. Harry war noch immer unsichtbar.

„Wie lief es?" fragte Luna neugierig.

„Gut." seufzte Shania erschöpft, doch dann grinste sie, „Als der Prüfer in Verteidigung meinen Patronus gesehen hat, hat er sich zu Boden geworfen, als der Drache über ihn hinweg gerauscht ist. Er hat mir sofort ein O+ gegeben."

Luna nickte und kicherte, „Bei mir auch, mein Greif hat ihn geschockt und er hat mich gefragt, warum ich nicht in Gryffindor bin."

Sie verglichen ihre Ergebnisse in den anderen Fächern und stellten fest, dass sie überall O's hatten, nur Shania hatte zwei E's eins in Verwandlung und eins in Astrononmie. Luna hatte zusätzlich noch ein paar Fächer mehr belegt, wie Runen, Wahrsagen, Geschichte und Muggelkunde und so noch ein paar ZAG's mehr.

„Ich will euch ja nicht unterbrechen, aber wir haben noch etwas vor." sagte Harry freundlich und einen Augenblick später fanden sie sich in einer Doppelumarmung unsichtbarer Hände wieder.

„Aber ich gratuliere euch."

„Nun auf zu Gringotts. Ich will nach Hause." seufzte Shania.

Sie apparierten mit leisen Cracks.

Kurz darauf erschienen sie vor dem beeindruckenden weißen Gebäude wieder.

Augenblicke später hörten sie einen Ruf: „LUNA!"

Ein rothaariges Mädchen schoss auf die beiden jungen Frauen und den unsichtbaren Harry zu.

„Luna! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" sagte Ginny strahlend, dann sah sie Shania an und streckte ihr die Hand hin, „Hi, ich bin Ginny Weasley."  
„Sh... Yvonne Poloander." sagte Shania.

„Hi Ginny." sagte nun Luna, „Ich habe Yvonne im Ministerium kennen gelernt."

„Was hast du dort gemacht?"

„Ich möchte meinem Dad helfen und je eher ich die Schule beende, desto eher kann ich dort richtig anfangen. Ich habe meine ZAG's gemacht und werde beantragen, ein Jahr zu überspringen."

Ginny starrte sie überrascht an, dann wurden ihre Augen traurig, „Oh." seufzte sie, doch dann fasste sie sich, „Dein Dad wird sich freuen."

Luna lächelte, „Das heißt nicht, dass wir aufhören Freunde zu sein."

„Danke." sagte Ginny nun wieder mit leuchtenden Augen, „Sag, hast du etwas von Harry gehört? Er ist verschwunden."

Luna fühlte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die auffordernd zudrückte.

„Ja. Ihm geht es gut. Er hat sich von dem Schock erholt und ist nun untergetaucht."

„Ist er sicher?"

„Soweit ich weiß ja."

„Was ist mit dem Mädchen, das bei ihm war?" fragte Ginny und wisperte, „Ich habe etwas gelauscht und Hermine hat es mir erzählt."

„Oh... das Mädchen hat genau wie Yvonne hier ihre Eltern vor kurzem verloren. Nur ist es bei dem Mädchen länger her gewesen, fast ein Jahr, denke ich. Harry hat sich mit ihr angefreundet und nach dem Angriff hat er sie aus England weg geschafft. Sie ist nun sicher."

Ginny seufzte erleichtert, sie hatte schon gedacht, dass...

„Luna...?" sagte sie und zog sie etwas beiseite, „Darf ich dich etwas über Harry fragen?"

„Was denn?"

„Weißt du... weißt du, ob er eine Freundin hat?"

„Ich dachte, du warst über ihn hinweg?"  
„Das dachte ich auch." seufzte Ginny.

„Sei mir nicht böse, Ginny." sagte Luna vorsichtig, „Ich weiß absolut sicher, dass er in dir nur eine Freundin sieht."

„Oh." seufzte Ginny enttäuscht. Es war, als würde ihr ein Messer ins Herz gestochen, „Er sieht mich sicher nur als Rons kleine Schwester."

„Nein." sagte Luna aufmunternd, „Er sieht dich als seine Schwester nur im Gegensatz zu Ron würde er dich nie wie ein kleines Kind behandeln."

„Ehrlich?" fragte Ginny nun etwas besser gelaunt.

„Ja." sagte Luna sicher.

„Und... was ist nun mit Harry?"

„Hmm... ich denke, er hat sein Herz vergeben. Aber besser, du fragst ihn selbst. Du weißt wie er ist. Außerdem traut er momentan niemandem, besonders niemandem, der Dumbledore oder dem Orden nahe steht."

„Aber ich..."

„Ich weiß das, doch ich wage mir nicht zu beurteilen, ob Harry es dir sagen würde oder nicht. Du musst ihn selbst fragen."

„Das werde ich."

„Ginny, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich habe Yvonne versprochen, sie in die Bank zu begleiten. Sie muss ihr Erbe regeln."

„Oh je. Verzeih, dass ich euch aufgehalten habe. Kann ich dir schreiben?"

„Natürlich und auch Harry. Er freut sich bestimmt auf einen Brief."

Ginny strahlte und ließ sie allein.

Die beiden Frauen traten in Gringotts ein und Harry wisperte etwas in Lunas Ohr. Sie nickte und ging zielgerichtet zu einem Kobold.

„Griphook?" fragte sie.

„Der bin ich. Darf ich fragen, woher...?"

„Harry hat dich mir empfohlen."

„Harry? Mister Potter?"

„Genau der." sagte Luna strahlend und sah zufrieden, wie die Augen des kleinen Wesens stolz aufleuchteten.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Meine Freundin hier hat ein Erbschaftsanliegen, doch es ist sehr... delikat."

„Ich verstehe. Folgen sie mir in mein Büro."

Als sie zu dritt vor dem Büro standen und der Kobold sie durch die Tür winkte, flimmerte plötzlich die Luft vor dem überraschten Wesen.

Harry erschien und sagte lächelnd, „Hi Griphook. Komm, ich möchte nicht, dass mich jemand sieht."

Sie traten ein und der Kobold sah Harry erschüttert an, „Wie konntet ihr unsere Magie austricksen?"

„Merlin selbst hat mich diesen Zauber gelehrt."

„Merlin? Aber..."

„Griphook, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Zuerst mal möchte ich, dass du uns schwörst, dass nichts, was heute hier geschieht oder besprochen wird, jemals irgendjemand erfährt."

„Wir Kobolde sind diskret, Lord Potter." sagte der Kobold, als wäre das so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche, „Aber wenn ihr darauf besteht... ich schwöre bei meinem Leben und dem Leben meiner Familie."

Harry nickte, „Sehr gut. Die junge Frau hier ist in der Tat hier, um ihr Erbe anzutreten. Ihr Name ist Shania Potter. Sie und Luna sind meine Frauen. Shania ist Erbin von Morgana, so wie ich Erbe von Merlin bin und Luna Erbin von Circe."

Der Kobold musste sich setzen und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu fassen, doch dann wurde er geschäftig. Er ließ sich von jedem ein Tropfen Blut geben und prüfte ihre Identitäten. Alles entsprach der Wahrheit und so holte er ein paar alte staubige Akten hervor.

„Zuerst zu euch, Lord Potter. Ihr seid nicht nur Merlins Erbe, sondern auch Gryffindors. Somit steht euch ein Teil der Pacht für Hogwarts zu. Ich veranlasse, dass das angesammelte Gold in euer Verlies gebracht wird. Dann gehört euch auch das legendäre Schwert Gryffindors, momentan im Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Sein anderer Besitz wurde bereits den Potters vermacht und befindet sich daher schon in eurem Besitz, wie Godrics Hollow."

Dann schloss er die Akte und nahm einen zweiten Ordner.

„Mrs. Shania Potter, geborene Anderson. Ihr seid in der Tat Erbin von Morgana le Fey. Sie hat euch ihr Jagdschloss hinterlassen und alles was darin war, sowie das gemeinsame Vermögen von ihr und ihrem Gatten, Merlin."

„Sie haben geheiratet?" fragte Harry und lachte, „Ich hoffe, wir finden etwas in dem Tagebuch."

„In der Tat." sagte der Kobold, „Wenn ihr dieses Formular unterschreibt, gehört alles euch."

Shania unterschrieb, dann reichte Griphook Harry das Dokument, „Als ihr Mann und Kopf der Familie müsst ihr ebenso unterschreiben."

Harry fügte seine Unterschrift hinzu.

„Soll das Gold auch eurem Familienverlies hinzugefügt werden?"

Harry sah Shania fragend an und sie nickte lächelnd.

„Ja." sagte Harry schließlich, „Aber ich möchte, dass beide absoluten Zugriff darauf haben und ich habe dann noch ein paar andere Anliegen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Nun zu Mrs. Luna Potter."

„Als Erbin der großen Circe haben sie nun die Insel südwestlich von Kreta geerbt. Alles was sich auf dieser Insel befindet, gehört nun euch."

„Wow." wisperte Luna.

„Eine eigene Insel? Wir haben unser höchsteigenes Urlaubsparadies." jauchzte Shania.

„Ja genau und es ist so sicher, wie Morganas Schloss." sagte Luna lächelnd.

„So wurde es uns berichtet." sagte der Kobold lächelnd, „Unterschreiben sie hier und hier."

„So, Lord Potter, was kann ich noch für sie tun?"

„Wie gesagt, Zugriff von Luna und Shania auf das Verlies. Ich möchte ein Testament machen, dass jegliches Vermögen gleichmäßig auf die beiden verteilt. Shania wird dann das Schloss erben und Luna die Insel. Alles andere sollen sie selbst und gerecht teilen."

„Aber..." setzte Shania an, doch Harry beruhigte sie: „Nur, falls mir etwas geschieht."

Sie nickte betrübt, einmal mehr an die Realität des Krieges erinnert, in die sie praktisch von heute auf morgen gestolpert war und auf den sie sich nun fast ein Jahr mit Merlin, Morgana und Harry vorbereitet hatte.

„Der erste männliche Nachkomme wird der nächste Kopf, bis der volljährig wird, übernehmen Luna und Shania gemeinsam die Kontrolle, im Falle dass sie beide nicht mehr sind, wird das Vermögen eingefroren bis auf einen noch zu bestimmenden Schulfond für die Kinder. Sollte es keinen männlichen Erben geben, übernimmt die älteste Tochter die Rolle des Kopfes."

„In Ordnung, das sollte alles Wesentliche abdecken, Lord Potter."

„Gut. Wenn ihr Shania persönlich etwas zu schreiben habt, dann adressiert den Brief an Yvonne Poloander, so lange, wie unsere Hochzeit nicht offiziell bekannt gemacht wurde."  
„Ich verstehe." sagte der Kobold und machte sich eine Notiz in seiner Akte.

„Ich nehme an, dass dasselbe für Mrs. Luna Potter gilt... mit dem Namen Luna Lovegood?"

„Exakt." sagte Harry.

Luna und Shania bekamen Schlüssel, die sie als berechtigt für das Verlies auswiesen und sie konnten damit überall bei den Zauberern bezahlen. Griphook sorgte sogar dafür, dass sie sowohl mit ihren Tarnnamen als auch mit ihren wirklichen Namen unterschreiben konnten. Sie stockten ihren Vorrat an Muggelwährung noch etwas auf, dann ließen sie die Bank hinter sich zurück.

„Wohin nun?" fragte Shania erschöpft.

„Ich denke, es wäre nur fair, wenn wir Luna zu ihrem Vater bringen, er macht sich bestimmt Sorgen. Wir werden ihn einweihen. Am Abend werden wir dann endlich das Schloss mit dem Fidelius schützen, nun wo Luna da ist." sagte Harry.

Der Vorschlag fand allgemeine Zustimmung und so apparierten sie zu dem kleinen Haus der Lovegoods.

Da es inzwischen später Nachmittag oder eher früher Abend war, gingen sie davon aus, dass Anton zu Hause war.

So klopften sie an und ein überraschter Mann um die Vierzig riss förmlich die Tür auf und schloss seine Tochter in die Arme.

„Luna! Du bist wieder da! Oh, Mister Potter und sie sind..."

„Das besprechen wir später, Mister Lovegood. Wir haben ihnen einiges zu berichten." sagte Harry freundlich, „Vertrauen sie mir?"

„Natürlich."

„Würden sie uns zu unserem neuen Heim begleiten?"

„Hmm, warum nicht?"

„Daddy, ich werde den Rest des Sommers dort wohnen." sagte Luna nervös.

„Oh... ich nehme an, ihr erklärt mir das noch?"

„Sie haben mein Wort." sagte Harry fest.

„Gut. Luna, brauchst du noch etwas von deinem Zimmer?"

Sie nickte und eilte in ihren Raum. Fünf Minuten später war sie mit ihrem Schulkoffer wieder da.

„Wie hast du so schnell...?" fragte ihr Vater verblüfft.

„Magie."

„Aber du darfst nicht..." sagte ihr Dad.

„Später." sagte Harry nun grinsend und beschwor einen Portschlüssel, „Würden sie bitte..."

Der schlanke Mann ergriff die Zeitung, die Harry benutzt hatte, die Mädchen taten es ihm gleich und sie verschwanden aus Ottery St. Catchpole.

„Ein Schloss?" fragte der Mann, als er den Burghof betrachtete.

„Nicht irgendeines, Morganas Schloss." sagte Luna grinsend.

Harry führte sie in das Gesellschaftszimmer. Er wollte alles erklären, bevor der Mann das Portrait sah.

„Mister Lovegood..." setzte er an, nachdem die Elfen ein paar Erfrischungen gebracht hatten, doch der Mann unterbrach ihn freundlich.

„Nenn mich bitte Anton."  
„Gut, Anton aber nur wenn du mich Harry nennst."

„Gern, Harry."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie weit deine Tochter dir ihre Gefühle für mich offenbart hat. Ich habe in der Vergangenheit herausgefunden, dass sie mich liebt. Doch ich muss vorweg nehmen, dass auch Shania mich liebt, das ist der Name, nach dem sie vorhin gefragt haben. Doch ich denke, damit sie verstehen, was wirklich geschehen ist, muss ich weiter ausholen..."

So berichtete er grob von den Manipulationen Dumbledores, wie er Shania getroffen und lieben gelernt hatte und wie sie in die Vergangenheit gerissen wurden. Er ließ aus, was sie dort genau gemacht hatten und sagte nur, sie hätten von Merlin und Morgana gelernt.

Er sah, wie wütend Anton wurde, als er von der Blockade des Bandes berichtete. Harry ließ nicht aus, dass er sich fast aufgegeben hatte und berichtete, wie ihm die Banshee den Rest gegeben hatte, kurz bevor der Zauber gebrochen wurde. Nun erklärte Shania, wie sie Harry allein nicht helfen konnte und wie sie auf den Gedanken gekommen war, dass es möglicherweise eine zweite Seelenpartnerin gab.

Anton sah an diesem Punkt seine Tochter an: „Ich nehme an, du bist seine zweite Seelenpartnerin?"

Luna nickte nervös und Anton dachte nach. Er wirkte indifferent, wo er vorher offen und freundlich gewirkt hatte: „Du liebst ihn und bist dir sicher, dass er dich liebt?"

„Ja, Dad. Ich spüre es über das Seelenband."

„Gut, ich akzeptiere das. Ich habe sowieso keine Wahl. Aber ich warne euch, das wird einen Aufruhr in der Welt der Zauberer auslösen."

„Das wissen wir." seufzte Harry und setzte die Erzählung fort.

Die Augen von Lunas Vater weiteten sich, als er schließlich berichtete, dass sie nun verheiratet waren.

„Irgendwie hatte ich das schon befürchtet." seufzte Anton, doch dann sah er Harry musternd an und schließlich seine Tochter und sah die Liebe in beiden Augenpaaren und schließlich auch in den Augen von Shania. Er straffte sich und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Hand und eine auf Lunas, „Ihr habt meinen Segen."

„Danke." sagten beide synchron.

Schließlich lächelte Anton, „Mrs. Luna Potter... ich hätte mir keinen besseren Mann für meine kleine Luna vorstellen können. So... Merlin hat eure Zeremonie durchgeführt? Und er und Morgana waren ein Paar? Und du hast einen Snorkack? Der Klitterer würde ein Hit werden." sagte der Mann nun lachend, „Aber ich denke, das werdet ihr für euch behalten wollen."

„Vorerst ja." sagte Harry, „Aber was den Snorkack angeht... das ist Lunas Gefährte."

„Zeigst du ihn mir?"

„Erst mal kommst du mit ins Wohnzimmer!" sagte Luna nun strahlend und zog ihren Dad hinter sich her.

Harry und Shania folgten den beiden Hand in Hand und fanden Anton fassungslos auf das nun bewegte Portrait starrend.

Merlin winkte ihnen zu und die Luna auf dem Portrait winkte ihrem Vater zu und wisperte eine Erklärung an den Harry und die Shania in dem Bild.

Erst dann machte Anton ein paar Bilder von dem niedlichen Imides.

Später setzten sie sich gemütlich im Wohnzimmer zusammen. Nachdenklich sah Harry seinen Schwiegervater an, schließlich räusperte er sich. „Anton, ich denke, was du vorhin mit dem Klitterer gesagt hast, wäre eine nähere Überlegung wert. Wir könnten dir ein paar authentische Dokumente zukommen lassen, welche die wahre Geschichte von Merlin und Morgana erzählen, wie zum Beispiel Auszüge aus dem Tagebuch der beiden. Das würde es für Shania einfacher machen, wenn ihre Abstammung herauskommt. Doch wir müssten es langsam und Schritt für Schritt veröffentlichen."

Shania nickte, „Das wäre gut. Du könntest die Dokumente in einem Muggelmuseum, sagen wir in Amerika, gefunden haben, so wird es keiner nachvollziehen können... vielleicht ein kleines, das abgelegen ist."

Anton nickte begeistert, „Ich kenne da eins in einer Kleinstadt in der Nähe von Los Angeles. Dort habe ich sogar mal nach Gerüchten über Zyklopen gesucht. Das ist so klein, das würde nie auffallen."

„Und zusätzlich könntest du etwas über die Riten und Gebräuche der Druiden und Kelten veröffentlichen, sozusagen als Beiläufer und Hintergrund zu Merlins Leben. So bringst du die Idee einer Hochzeit mit zwei oder mehr Frauen ans Tageslicht. Freilich wird niemand das auffällig finden oder sich etwas dabei denken, doch vielleicht erinnern sich einige daran, wenn unsere Ehe herauskommt. Doch es wäre gut, wenn du dafür auch Quellen von Historikern hinzufügst, damit es glaubwürdiger ist."

Anton lächelte über die scharfsinnigen Teenager und nickte, „Ich helfe euch gern und so haben wir eine kontinuierliche Story für die nächsten Auflagen, die vielleicht sogar einige Leser fesseln wird."

Sie besprachen noch ein paar Details und Harry verschaffte ihm ein paar Auszüge aus den Tagebüchern und Journalen der beiden weisen Magier und ließen den Abend mit leichter Unterhaltung ausklingen.

Bevor die Potters ins Bett gingen, verabschiedete sich Anton und apparierte zurück in sein Haus.

Erschöpft von den Anstrengungen des Tages schliefen sie innerhalb weniger Minuten in ihrem großen breiten Bett ein.

Am nächsten Tag schickten sie Lunas und Shanias Brief ab. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, ihre Kenntnisse zu trainieren und am Nachmittag forschten sie weiter an dem Kopierzauber. Am Abend waren sie schließlich so weit, dass sie ihn ausprobieren konnten und es funktionierte auf Anhieb perfekt. Harry gratulierte seinen Frauen, denn sie hatten die meiste Arbeit daran gehabt.

Noch am selben Abend reiste Harry mit Aglans Hilfe nach Amerika, denn dort war erst früher Nachmittag. Er suchte die amerikanische Zaubererschule Ysgol auf.

Der Direktor, ein rundlicher freundlicher Mann mit einer Halbglatze empfing ihn sofort.

„Sie sind also Mister Potter. Es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen." sagte der Direktor, „Mein Name ist Ignatius Faladar. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ich bin am Überlegen, ob ich die Schule wechsle, Sir." Erwiderte Harry scheinbar zögernd.

„Warum das, wenn ich fragen darf? Hogwarts ist eine Schule mit einem ausgezeichneten Ruf."

„Das mag sein, doch ich fühle mich nicht sicher dort, trotz aller Versicherungen von Albus Dumbledore."

Harry hatte Mühe cool zu bleiben, als er den Namen nannte.

„Jedes Jahr ereilt mich dort neuer Terror und so kann ich mich nicht auf meine Ausbildung konzentrieren."

„Ich verstehe. Und sie möchten an unsere Schule kommen?"

„Nun, auch Ysgol hat einen sehr guten Ruf, Direktor Faladar. Wenn ich mich für einen Wechsel entscheide, dann würde ich gern hierher wechseln, aber wie gesagt, ich bin mir noch nicht schlüssig. Ich wollte mich erst mal erkundigen, ob das überhaupt geht, deswegen bin ich hier."

„Es ist möglich. Wir würden uns freuen, sie bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen. Hier haben sie das Formular. Wenn sie sich entschieden haben, dann schicken sie es uns zu oder eine kurze Mitteilung, dass sie nicht kommen, damit wir wissen, woran wir sind. Normalerweise ist der letzte Termin der 20. August. Sollte es später werden, wird es dennoch möglich sein, aber wesentlich hektischer für uns beide."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde mich noch diese Woche entscheiden. Ich muss nur noch ein paar Worte mit Direktor Dumbledore wechseln, um mir sicher zu sein, was ich tun werde."

„Das verstehe ich. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Mister Potter. Selbst, wenn sie nicht herkommen sollten, sind sie uns jederzeit als Besucher willkommen."

„Das höre ich wirklich gern, Sir. Ich muss wieder los. Nach meiner Zeit ist es ziemlich spät."

„In der Tat. Dann haben sie eine geruhsame Nacht und übereilen sie ihre Entscheidung nicht!"

„Das werde ich nicht. Auf Wiedersehen."

Damit landete Aglan auf seiner Schulter und er verschwand vor den überraschten Augen des Direktors, „Nun, ich hatte mir ihn etwas größer vorgestellt." murmelte er abwesend, als er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte, „Aber er ist netter, als er in der Presse dargestellt wird."

Am nächsten Morgen schrieb er breit grinsend seinen Brief. Dann ging er an das Fenster und rief: „HEDWIG! HEEEEDWIG!"

Kurz darauf flatterte die Eule zu seinem Fenster herein. Als Shania und er die Bücher von Godrics Hollow geholt hatten, hatten sie natürlich auch die Eule mit in das Schloss gebracht.

„Hedwig, ich habe einen Brief für dich zu transportieren." sagte Harry freundlich. Hedwig sah ihn eindeutig schockiert an und sah erst fragend Harry an dann sah sie unsicher zu dem grünen Phönix herüber, der stolz auf seinem Stand saß. Auch Hedwig hatte ihren Stand in dem Zimmer, direkt neben ihm, doch sie war eben auf der Jagd gewesen.

„Nein, du wirst den Brief transportieren." sagte Harry und streichelte seine Eule, „Du bist noch immer meine Freundin, Hedwig. Du weißt, dass ich dir keine Post mehr anvertraue, zumindest keine die wichtig ist... bis auf diese. Diese ist sehr sehr wichtig."

Hedwig sah traurig zu Boden und schuhute leise.

„Hedwig, ich weiß, dass du diesen Brief erst zum Orden bringen sollst." sagte Harry immer noch freundlich, „Ich möchte, dass du genau das tust."

Nun sah Hedwig auf und sie verstand. Sie knabberte ihm freundlich an seinem Finger, dann streckte sie ihre Kralle aus. Wie immer erkannte sie die Adresse und sah ihn schockiert an.

„Hab keine Angst! Ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore dich nach Amerika fliegen lässt. Und wenn doch, komm hierher zurück, ok?"

Sie schuhuhte nun erleichtert und flatterte los.

„Sie ist sehr intelligent. Ich frage mich, warum sie sich nicht gegen den Befehl auflehnt." murmelte Shania.  
„Ihr Herz gehört Harry, aber der Bund, den die Eule normalerweise eingeht, gehört Dumbledore." sagte Luna mit ihrem abwesenden Blick.

„Dieser Bastard. Nun, da deine Aufnahme in Hogwarts auch so funktionieren wird, habe ich eine weitere Bedingung für den... ähm ja."

* * *

AN: Danke für all eure Reviews! Ich lese jedes einzelne davon, doch ich komme leider nicht dazu, alle davon mit einem Kommentar zu beantworten, ganz abgesehen davon, dass überschwängliche Author-Notes hier nicht gern gesehen sind ;-)

AN2: Kristall der Macht... ja, da war noch was. Ich kann euch immer noch nicht sagen, wann es weiter gehen wird. Nur eines steht fest, ich habe die Story noch immer nicht aufgegeben. Ich habe ein paar ideen dazu in meinem Kopf umherschwirren, aber im Moment kann ich keine Brücke von dem Punkt schlagen, wo ich mit der Story bin bis dahin, wo ich hin will. Gebt die Hoffnung nicht auf! ;-)

Hm... es scheint viel Interesse daran herauszufinden, was Merlin vorhat... tja, das wird erst verraten, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts sind ;-)

Ich belasse es erst mal dabei und hoffe, ihr habt das Kapitel genossen.


	14. Die Steine geraten ins Rollen

**AN:** Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder! Euer demütiger Autor hat sich an seine, in letzter Zeit sehr vernachlässgten Pflichten erinnert und endlich ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen ;-)

Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß damit!

**Kapitel 14 – Die Steine geraten ins Rollen**

Eine Stunde später wurde ein Treffen des inneren Kerns des Ordens einberufen. So trafen sich Dumbledore, Molly, Moody, Remus, Snape und auch Ron und Hermine im Grimmauld Place.

„Ist etwas geschehen?" fragte Molly besorgt.

„Ja. Harry lebt noch und ihm scheint es gut zu gehen." sagte Dumbledore.

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert." sagte Molly ehrlich.

Auch Hermines Augen funkelten, doch sie wagte es nicht, irgendwas zu sagen. Sie befürchtete, sie könnte Rons Eifersucht erneut heraufbeschwören. Sie hatte sich wieder mit ihm vertragen, aber immer noch nicht herausgefunden, warum er so tief in den Machenschaften gegen Harry steckte.

„Warum dann das Treffen?" fragte Snape.

„Er will Hogwarts verlassen." sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." sagte Remus kühl. Er hatte sich vehement gegen die totale Überwachung des Jungen ausgesprochen und als er, selbst überrascht, erfahren hatte, dass Ron tiefer drin steckte, hatte er sich seine eigenen Gedanken gemacht.

Molly war ähnlich furios gewesen, hatte sich jedoch beschwichtigen lassen, als Dumbledore ihr versichert hatte, dass es nur zu Harrys Sicherheit geschah.

„Wo will er denn hin?" fragte Hermine nun neugierig.

„Nach Ysgol." sagte Dumbledore verärgert.

„Undankbarer Balg!" schnaubte Snape.

Ein tiefes Grollen entschlich sich Remus Kehle, „Halt die Schnauze, Snivellus." bellte er ungewöhnlich aggressiv und drohend.

Das schockte selbst Snape und er schluckte mit nervösem Blick zu Dumbledore, doch dieser bedeutete ihm, ruhig zu sein.

„Woher wisst ihr das?" fragte Molly nun.

„Wir haben einen Brief mit dem Antragsformular abgefangen." sagte Dumbledore.

„Habt ihr ihn weiter geleitet?" fragte Molly besorgt.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich werde ihn um ein Treffen bitten. Ich wollte euch nur fragen, ob ihr wisst, wo er sich aufhält, oder ob ihr irgendwas von ihm gehört habt."

„Nein, absolut nichts." sagte Ron, „Ich meine, er hätte uns doch schreiben müssen, wir sind doch seine Freunde."

Hermine rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein. Wenn ihre Briefe verzaubert waren und sie ungeöffnet in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg lagen, während er die Briefe von Ginny und Luna las, dann wusste Harry was gespielt wurde und das würde bedeuten... sie jauchzte... wiederum nur innerlich, als sie realisierte, dass es alles ein Plan von Harry sein musste und sofort aktivierte sie ihre Okklumentik in voller Stärke.

So nickte sie nur, als ob sie Ron zustimmen würde.

„Hmm, was ist mit deiner Tochter Molly? Hat sie etwas von ihm gehört?"

„Sie hat nichts gesagt." sagte die rothaarige Frau.

„Sie weiß nichts." sagte Hermine, „Sie hat mit ihren Langziehohren erfahren, dass Harry weg ist und hat mir vorhin erst gesagt, wie viele Sorgen sie sich macht." sagte Hermine ohne das geringste Anzeichen, dass sie log.

„Würden sie uns sagen, wenn sie etwas erfährt?" fragte Dumbledore Hermine.

'Würdest du den Jungen verraten, der dir das Leben gerettet hat?... vermutlich ja... aber ich nicht' dachte Hermine verbissen, „Natürlich, Professor."

„Danke." sagte er, „Nun, ich habe einen Brief zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, Fawkes findet ihn. Ich werde mit Direktor Faladar reden und ihm sagen, dass Harry hier bleibt. Dann braucht Hedwig nicht den weiten Weg zu fliegen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, sie war sich nicht sicher, dass Harry sich noch zu irgendetwas zwingen lassen würde, doch sie war sich auch sicher, dass Harry nicht nach Ysgol wollte.

„Würden sie für ein paar Tage auf Hedwig aufpassen? Vier Tage sollten reichen." sagte Dumbledore freundlich zu Hermine.

„Gern." sagte sie ehrlich und die weiße Eule flog auf ihre Schulter herab.

„Dann beende ich das Treffen."

Die Mitglieder, die nicht in dem Haus wohnten, disapparierten.

Hermine ging mit Hedwig an der Schulter nach oben und Ron holte sie schnell ein und küsste sie auf der Treppe.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss und das war einer der Augenblicke, wo sie glücklich war, jemand der sie hielt, jemand der sie mochte und nicht nur einen Bücherwurm in ihr sah. Doch seit dem letzten Treffen unterschied sie nun sehr wohl zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu Harry, der immer für sie da gewesen war und schon so viel für die Zauberer getan hatte und ihrem eigenen Glück.

„Ron, hast du deinen Aufsatz über Kräuter schon geschrieben?" fragte sie ihn sanft.

„Nein." sagte er und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wir haben nur noch drei Wochen und vielleicht kommt Harry her. Dann hast du wieder keine Zeit. Du musst an deine Zukunft denken!"

„Das tue ich ja." sagte er mit funkelnden Augen, „Aber... du hast recht, wie immer." gab er seufzend nach, „Was tust du?" fragte er dann hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, ich werde dir nicht helfen." sagte sie lächelnd. In der Hinsicht würde sich Ron nie ändern und sie hatte sich geschworen, seine Faulheit nicht mehr zu unterstützen, falls es noch eine Freundschaft oder Beziehung mit ihm gab, wenn sie das nächste Mal mit Harry zusammen trafen.

„Verstehe." grummelte er.

„Ich gehe zu Ginny."

„Okay." sagte er, „Sag ihr, sie soll aufhören an Dean zu schreiben."

Hermine schmunzelte nur und sagte nichts. Sie wusste, dass zwischen Dean und Ginny nichts war.

Sie gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und ging nach oben.

Sie klopfte an und Ginny bat sie herein.

Wieder sprach sie Stillezauber um das Zimmer und setzte sich zu Ginny.

„Was gibt es neues?" fragte Ginny.

„Sie haben Harry gefunden, zumindest wissen sie, dass er noch lebt."

„Ich weiß." sagte Ginny grinsend.

„Du..? Seit wann?"

„Seit gestern. Ich habe Luna getroffen. Woher wisst ihr es?"

„Dumbledore hat einen Brief an Ysgol abgefangen, eine amerikanische Schule. Er will ihn davon abbringen dorthin zu wechseln." seufzte Hermine.

„Er kann nicht so dumm sein, diesen Brief Hedwig anzuvertrauen. Er hat einen Plan." sagte Ginny schmunzelnd.

„In der Tat, das dachte ich auch." sagte Hermine lächelnd, „Ich habe dich gedeckt, als er gefragt hat, ob du etwas weißt. Du musst an deiner Okklumentik arbeiten!"

„Wenn du mir weiter hilfst, dann schaffe ich es bald." sagte Ginny entschlossen.

Plötzlich ertönte ein leichtes Plopp hinter ihnen und ein großer schwarzhaariger junger Mann mit leuchtend grünen Augen stand hinter ihnen und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

Harry war etwas gewachsen unter der fürsorglichen Pflege von Shania, Merlin und Morgana und dank der zwar einfachen, doch ausreichenden Ernährung in der Vergangenheit. Zudem hatte ihm das harte Training einiges an Muskeln zukommen lassen und so sah er nun recht athletisch aus.

„Dem würde ich zustimmen. Du schaffst es sicher bald, Ginny. Hi ihr beiden."

Sie starrten ihn ein paar Sekunden an, dann fielen sie ihm um den Hals.

„Harry! Du bist in Ordnung!" freute sich Ginny.

„Ja, jetzt wieder." sagte er, „Aber das hat Zeit."

Er sah Hermine ernst an und seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren.

Sie schluckte schwer und Schuld trat in ihre Augen.

„Nimm deine Schilde herunter." bat Harry sie sanft.

Sie folgte ohne zu zögern und ließ ihn in ihre Gedanken.

Hermine spürte, wie er oberflächlich durch ihre Gedanken kämmte und alles ignorierte, was wirklich privat war, nur Gedanken, die ihn betrafen schaute er sich an. Schließlich nickte er und sagte ernst: „Was ihr alle mir angetan habt, tat sehr weh, Hermine. Aber ich habe gesehen, dass du es getan hast, weil du dachtest, es wäre zu meinem besten und dass du loyal bist. Ich hege keinen Groll mehr gegen dich... und danke."

Dann sah er Ginny musternd an, „Fahre deine Schilde hoch!"

Sie nickte entschlossen und er aktivierte seine Legilimens. Morgana hatte ihn diese Kunst bis zur Perfektion gelehrt, genau wie Shania, die allerdings eine Begabung dafür hatte und noch besser war als er.

Ihre Schilde gaben in Sekunden nach und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Snape hat euch gelehrt, oder?" fragte er Hermine.

Sie nickte.

„Er hat keine Ahnung von wahrer Okklumentik. Es geht nicht darum, den Geist zu leeren, sondern ihn zu schützen."

Er zog ein schlankes Buch aus seiner Robe, „Hier, lest das. Das wird euch beide wesentlich besser machen. Ginny, du behältst das Buch. Es wird nur lesbar sein, wenn du es willst. Das Wissen darin ist heute verloren."

„Von wem ist das Buch?" fragte Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Von Morgana le Fey."

Die beiden Mädchen wurden blass.

„Ach nun kommt schon! Das Buch handelt nur von Okklumentik, nichts weiter. Keine schwarze Magie, kein Todesfluch, nichts. Sie war eine Meisterin auf dem Gebiet der Gedankenmagie. Und glaubt nicht alles, was in irgendwelchen Büchern über irgendjemanden steht. Die Presse hat mich letztes Jahr auch als verrückt und gefährlich eingestuft. Multipliziert das mit tausend Jahren und überlegt, was dabei herauskommen würde."

„Das ist wohl wahr. Aber irgendwann musst du uns sagen, woher du das Buch hast!" sagte Hermine.

„Ich MUSS gar nichts." schnappte Harry und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Doch dann grinste er, „Ihr werdet es erfahren, irgendwann."

Er streichelte Hedwig, „Er will dich nicht nach Ysgol schicken?"

Sie schuhute erleichtert.

„Ich soll auf sie aufpassen." sagte Hermine, „So dass es aussieht als wäre sie ein paar Tage auf dem Weg."  
„Und wenn er mich aufsucht, um mich zu überzeugen, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, kann ich mir nicht denken, dass er meine Post liest? Hält er mich für blöd?"

„Ich denke, er wird es über die Schuldschiene versuchen." sagte Hermine, „Du weißt ja, ich als Muggelgeborene etc."

„Oh, könnte sein." sagte Harry, „Ich werde ihm seine Taktik um die Ohren hauen."

„Gut!" sagte Ginny begeistert, „Ich freue mich, aber warum bist du hier?"

„Ich wollte wissen, wie er reagiert hat und ich musste mich von Hermines Loyalität überzeugen."

„Gut. Hmm... Harry, darf ich dich mal was fragen?" fragte Ginny schüchtern.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an!"

„Luna hat mir gesagt, du siehst mich nicht als mögliche Freundin, im romantischen Sinn, sondern als Schwester. Ist das wahr?"

„Das ist es." sagte Harry lächelnd, „Im übrigen weiß ich, was sie gesagt hat, ich habe hinter ihr gestanden."

„Du hast WAS?" rief Ginny perplex.

Harry grinste nur.

„Uhm... hast... hast du eine Freundin?" fragte Ginny nun neugierig.

„Ich werde dir diese Frage beantworten, wenn deine Schilde halten."

„Gut. Gib mir das Buch!" sagte sie entschlossen.

Hermine lachte, „Was ist? Kommst du hierher?"

„Nein." sagte er bedauernd, „Es reicht, wenn ich Ron und den Rest der Bande in der Schule auf dem Hals habe."

„Verstehe ich. Aber Remus ist auf deiner Seite." sagte Hermine, „Er ist richtig ausfällig gegen Snape geworden heute."

„Und Mum auch." sagte Ginny fest.

„Wir werden sehen." sagte Harry. Dann lächelte er, „Schönen Abend noch!"

Damit verschwand er mit einem Plopp. Die beiden sahen sich an, lächelten und stürzten sich in das Buch.

Als Harry zurück in sein Schloss kam, warteten bereits zwei Mädchen auf ihn, die ziemlich wütend aussahen. Als er einen roten Phönix auf einer Stuhllehne sitzen sah, hatte er eine Ahnung warum, doch warum würden sie so wütend sein, sie würden nie seine Briefe lesen?

„Was habt ihr?" fragte er und zog sie beide in seine Arme.

„Erzähl erstmal, wie es gelaufen ist!" sagte Luna und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

„Oh, gut. Hermine ist loyal zu mir, doch sie liebt Ron. Dennoch wird sie sich für mich entscheiden, sollte es je dazu kommen, dass sie wählen muss. Ginny ist auf meiner Seite und scheint zu akzeptieren, dass ich mehr eine Schwester in ihr sehe. Ihre Schilde sind da, aber sie sind schwach. Morganas Anleitung wird beide in nullkomma nichts stärker in der Okklumentik machen, als es sich selbst Dumbledore träumen lässt. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber Ginny hat ein großes Potential, nicht nur für Okklumentik, sondern allgemeines magisches Potential."

„Das ist gut." sagte Shania, „Vielleicht stammt sie auch von einer mächtigen Hexe ab."

„Möglich. Nun, was bringt euch so durch den Wind?"

„Dumbledore!" hisste Shania, „Er hat Anton über das Flohnetz angerufen, als er ihren Antrag auf Aufnahme in das sechste Schuljahr bekommen hat und Anton musst ihm sagen, dass sie bei dir ist. Er hat jedoch nicht mehr offenbart. Luna war kurz bei ihrem Dad drüben, als du im Grimmauld Place warst. Dumbledore hat auch ihr einen Brief geschrieben."

„Ah.", sagte Harry, „Und was schreibt dir der gute Direktor so?"

„Er sagt sinngemäß, ich soll mich von dir fern halten und es liegen Suggestionszauber auf dem Brief." sagte Luna wütend.

„Wie habt ihr ihn gelesen?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Die Zauber wirken nur, wenn man den Brief direkt liest und ihn berührt. Wir haben ihn auf einen Scanner levitiert und ihn gescannt. Dann haben wir ihn auf dem Bildschirm gelesen." sagte Luna mit dankbarem Blick auf Shania.

„Clever." sagte Harry, „Darf ich?"

„Klar." sagte Luna und reichte ihm einen Ausdruck.

„Hmm..."

_Sehr geehrte Miss Lovegood,_

_ihr Wunsch nach dem Überspringen eines Schuljahres kam überraschend für mich. Haben sie all die Konsequenzen bedacht? Was werden ihre Freunde und Freundinnen sagen? Die Schule dauert nicht ohne Grund sieben Jahre. Die Magie ist sehr schwer zu erlernen und der Druck wächst im sechsten und siebten Schuljahr ungemein. Das fünfte Schuljahr ist dazu gedacht, sie auf diesen Druck vorzubereiten. Es könnte gefährlich werden, wenn sie es überspringen._

_Zudem ist ihre eigene Magie sehr fragil und sie muss sich entwickeln und gedeihen. Wenn sie ein Jahr überspringen, nehmen sie der Magie ihres Körpers ein Jahr Entwicklungszeit._

_Ich habe erfahren, dass sie sich bei Mister Potter aufhalten. Ich muss sie dringend bitten, nach Hause zurück zu kehren! Es ist gefährlich, sich in der Nähe von Mister Potter aufzuhalten! Er hat starke Stimmungsschwankungen, neigt zu Gewaltausbrüchen und seine Magie entgleitet ab und an seiner Kontrolle und das ist sehr gefährlich für alle, die in seiner Umgebung sind._

_Als wäre das noch nicht genug, ist er ein Gefahrenmagnet. Jegliches Unheil scheint ihn zu finden und die, die sich in seiner Umgebung aufhalten. Außerdem ist 'Du-weißt-schon-wer' hinter ihm her und seine Todesser befinden sich auf der Suche nach ihm. Niemand sollte sich mit ihm anfreunden, wenn ihm an seiner Gesundheit liegt. Bleiben sie ihm fern, um ihrer Gesundheit und Sicherheit willen!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Direktor von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Supermugwump, Vorsitzender des Zaubergamots..._

„Hmm..." sagte Harry nachdenklich, doch seine Augen funkelten in brennender Wut.

„Was tun wir damit?"

„Ich regle das." sagte Harry, „Ich weiß noch nicht wie wir weiter vorgehen."

„Hmm, sollte es nicht illegal sein, andere Zauberer geistig zu beeinflussen?" fragte Shania.

„Das ist es." sagte Luna sicher.

„Warum machen wir den Brief dann nicht den Behörden bekannt?" fragte Shania.

„Die Behörden? Das Ministerium ist entweder korrupt oder in Dumbledores Diensten." sagte Harry, „Allerdings würde es die Presse vielleicht interessieren."

„Ich verfasse einen Brief an den Klitterer und den Tagespropheten und stecke den Brief in einen sicheren Umschlag und warne sie." sagte Luna entschlossen, „Du liest deinen Brief und arrangierst ein Treffen mit Dumbledore."

Harry öffnete den Brief magisch und ließ ihn sich auch magisch entfalten.

Dann sprach er einen Analysezauber auf das Papier.

„Ein Portschlüssel... ich frage mich nur wohin?" sagte Harry, „Ich werde ihm nicht in diese Falle tappen. Wenn schon, dann unter Zeugen. Ich gehe zum Grimmauldplatz. Dann können die Idioten ihn rufen und das wird ihn aus der Bahn werfen. Es könnte natürlich auch sein, dass er mich dahin haben wollte, aber das wäre noch vertretbar."

„In Ordnung." sagte Shania.

Harry stand entschlossen auf und bohrte seine Augen in die von Fawkes, „Ich hielt dich immer für einen Freund, Fawkes und möchte, dass es so bleibt. Aber wenn du verzauberte Briefe mit dir trägst, es sei denn, es sind Zauber die zum Schutz von Informationen sind und sich nicht gegen uns richten, dann bist du hier nicht mehr willkommen."

Der Phönix trällerte verstehend und verschwand in einer Flammenwolke.

Harry nahm den Brief an Luna, genauer gesagt den Ausdruck und küsste liebevoll seine beiden Frauen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry." sagte Luna besorgt.

„Natürlich, aber Aglan wird mich herausholen, wenn sie versuchen mich festzuhalten. Es wird sicher eine Weile dauern... hmm, es ist Abendessenzeit, Molly wird sich freuen, wenn sie mich wieder einmal verwöhnen kann." sagte er lächelnd und disapparierte.

Molly hatte gerade die Kinder, Bill, Remus, Tonks und ihren Mann zum Essen gerufen und den Tisch gedeckt. Nach und nach trafen sie ein und setzten sich an den Tisch. Kurz darauf war die Küche von dem Geschnatter der Rasselbande erfüllt und nachdem Molly alle Schüsseln auf den langen Holztisch

levitiert hatte.  
„Nun setz dich schon Mum!" sagte Ron, begierig endlich mit dem Essen anzufangen.

Sie lächelte und setzte sich.

Sie hatte gerade ihr Besteck aufgenommen und angesetzt, ihre Scheibe Braten zu zerteilen, als es einen Crack gab und ein großer schlanker Teenager in der Tür stand, der die Meute mit amüsiert funkelnden leuchtend grünen Augen musterte. Seine schwarzen Haare standen wie immer wild nach allen Seiten ab und schließlich lächelte er und fragte, als wäre nichts gewesen: „Habt ihr noch ein bisschen was für mich übrig?"

Molly ließ ihr Besteck fallen und sprang so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten umfiel und einen Augenblick später schloss sie den Jungen in ihre Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Harry! Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?"

„Molly, gönn ihm etwas Luft." sagte Remus amüsiert.

„Oh. Sorry!" murmelte sie und ließ ihn los.

„Kein Problem. Mir geht es gut." sagte Harry, „Jedenfalls, solange ich keine Briefe von dem alten Idioten bekomme. Vielleicht könnte ihm nach dem Essen mal jemand sagen, dass ich hier bin. Und richte ihm aus, ich hasse Portschlüssel."

„Was?" fragte Molly entsetzt.

„Nicht so wichtig. Also, wie ist es mit etwas Essen?"

„Komm! Setz dich! Natürlich ist noch etwas da." versicherte Molly und legte ein neues Gedeck auf.

Harry tat sich etwas auf und kostete davon, „Hmm, das ist lecker wie immer, Molly."

„Danke." sagte sie glücklich, dann musterte sie ihn von oben bis unten, „Wenigstens einmal siehst du nicht unterernährt aus."

„Ich war ja auch nicht bei meinen so liebenswerten Verwandten, so konnten sie mich auch nicht aushungern." sagte er grinsend, „Und wie geht es euch so?"

Doch Mollys Augen verengten sich, als sie den Kragen seines T-Shirts sah und drei schwarze Spitzen darunter hervor lugten.

„Harry! Ist das ein Tattoo?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Er schluckte den Bissen und sah sie an, „Huh?" dann weiteten sich seine Augen und seine Hand fuhr zu seinem Hals, „Ach das. Klar." sagte er und zog sich den T-Shirt-Ärmel etwas hoch, dass man den Teil auf seinem Oberarm besser sah.

Plötzlich spürte er ein Kribbeln über seinen Rücken entlang schießen und kurz darauf standen die schwarzen Tribal-Streifen in Flammen.

„Wow, das ist cool." sagte Bill anerkennend, „Wo kommen die Flammen her?"

„Der Drache auf meinem Rücken." sagte Harry locker und nahm einen weiteren Bissen.

„Du hast noch eines?" fragte Molly entsetzt.

„Ja, willst du es sehen?" fragte er mit funkelnden Augen.

„KLAR!" riefen Tonks, Ginny, Remus und Bill gleichzeitig.

„Nach dem Essen. Sonst vergeht euch noch der Appetit, wenn ich mich halb entblöße." sagte er grinsend und aß weiter.

„Harry, warum hast du unsere Briefe nicht beantwortet?" fragte Ron vorwurfsvoll.

„Oh, das. Ich lese keine Briefe mehr, die verzaubert sind." sagte er mit schneidender Stimme und sah zufrieden, wie Ron ertappt schluckte, „Du wusstest davon... interessant." sagte Harry kalt.

Ginny grinste breit, als Ron blass wurde.

„Abgesehen davon... hat Dumbledore euch nichts gesagt? Er rät allen davon ab, meine Freunde zu sein. Es wäre zu gefährlich, sagt er." fragte Harry.

„WAS?" schrie Molly fast durch das Haus. Selbst Hermine und Ginny sahen entsetzt aus.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Remus und seine Augen funkelten drohend.

„Warte mal!" sagte er und zog den Brief an Luna heraus. Er zerriss ihn quer in der Mitte und gab ihnen nur den unteren Abschnitt. Dass sie ein Jahr überspringen wollte und ihre ZAG's schon hatte war ihre Sache.

„Diesen Brief hat er an Luna geschickt, er war mit Suggestionszaubern versehen."

„Eine Kopie?" fragte Hermine und grinste, „Clever, so wirken die Zauber nicht."

Ron sah sie alarmiert an.

Remus las ihn und reichte ihn weiter. Als der Brief herum war, herrschte kalte Stille.

„So, wie schon gesagt, vielleicht solltet ihr seinen Wunsch respektieren." sagte Harry ironisch.

„Der kann zur Hölle fahren!" rief Ginny furios, „Ich lasse mir von niemandem vorschreiben, wer meine Freunde sind!"

Harry sah mit funkelnden Augen, wie das Geschirr um sie herum sprang, bis schließlich die Teller regelrecht auseinander flogen.

„Gin! Erinnere mich daran, dich nicht wütend zu machen." sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „Ich kann euch versichern, dass ich nicht gewalttätig bin, außer gegen Todesser und Leute, die mich verraten." sagte er mit bedeutendem Blick auf Ron, der erneut blass wurde.

„Nun, ich bin hier, weil Dumbledore etwas von mir wollte. Könnte ihn mal jemand rufen?"

„Hat er dir nicht gesagt, wo er dich treffen wollte?" fragte Bill neugierig.

„Der Brief war ein Portschlüssel, damit verzaubert, also lese ich ihn nicht." sagte er schulterzuckend.

„Ich mach das." sagte Tonks schließlich.

Sie verschwand in dem Empfangsraum und tauchte Minuten später mit Dumbledore wieder auf, natürlich mit funkelnden Augen, doch es erstarb, als ihn Molly, Remus, Ginny und Bill fuchsteufelswild ansahen.

„Was ist?" fragte er.

„Oh, ich habe ihnen nur die Arbeit erspart, die Briefe an jeden einzelnen zu schicken." sagte Harry grinsend.

„Was? Welche Briefe?"

„Na die, in denen sie alle warnen, sich mit mir anzufreunden. Schließlich bin ich eine Gefahr, oder?"

Das Funkeln verschwand aus seinen Augen, „Was? Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?"

„Ich? Der Brief trägt ihre Unterschrift und nicht meine." sagte Harry.

„Das... das ist sicher ein Trick von Voldemort." versuchte er seinen Hals aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

„Das kann nicht sein, denn Fawkes hat den Brief abgeliefert." sagte Harry, „Übrigens, als ich sagte, ich würde ihnen die Arbeit abnehmen, meinte ich das ernst. Ich habe ihn allen zugänglich gemacht, die eventuell versuchen könnten, meine Freunde zu sein. Ich möchte ja, dass alle sicher sind."

„Was? An wen hast du die Briefe verschickt?" fragte Dumbledore von dunkler Vorahnung erfüllt.

„Nun, ich denke, es könnten ziemlich viele Leute Freunde des Jungen der lebt werden wollen, schließlich bin ich seit ein paar Monaten wieder mal ein Held."

„Harry..."

„Wissen sie, Professor, ich mag es nicht, wenn man sich in mein Leben einmischt und mich verarscht. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn sie mich siezen, wir sind schließlich keine Freunde."

Remus lachte hörbar und zeigte ihm den Daumen nach oben.

„Nun, sie wollten etwas von mir. Ich weiß nur nicht was, da ich verzauberte Briefe nicht lese. Ich hoffe, sie sind nicht überrascht, dass ich nicht aufgetaucht bin, wo immer sie mich erwartet haben."

„Das besprechen wir lieber unter vier Augen." sagte Dumbledore bestimmend.

„Ich... allein mit ihnen in einem Raum? Ich denke nicht. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Remus und Molly dabei bleiben könnten."

„Einverstanden." sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

Die anderen verließen die Küche, keiner wirklich begeistert.

Dumbledore wirkte ein paar Schutzzauber, realisierte aber nicht, dass Harry sie wieder aufhob, indem er mit seiner Hand unter dem Tisch die Gegen-Zauber wob.

So schmunzelte Harry innerlich, als er gleich vier Langziehohren unter der Tür hervor schauen sah.

„Also?" fragte Harry.

„Ha... Mister Potter." sagte Dumbledore vorwurfsvoll, „Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass sie wieder zu ihren Verwandten zurück kehren."

„Ich weiß."

„Dann gehen sie wieder zurück?" fragte Dumbledore nun mit funkelnden Augen.

„Nein." sagte Harry entschieden.

„Aber nur dort bist du sicher."

„Sie, Professor. Und wo ich jetzt bin, bin ich sicherer als bei meinen Verwandten. Und bevor sie mich von etwas anderem überzeugen wollen, ich entscheide, was sicher genug für mich ist oder nicht."

„Das kann ich nicht dulden, du wirst zurück kehren!" sagte Dumbledore nun entschieden.  
„Wenn sie mich noch einmal duzen, Dumbledore," hisste Harry nun drohend, „Gehe ich und sie sehen mich nie wieder."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

„Lassen sie mich ihnen eine Frage stellen... Sind sie mein Vormund?"

„Nun... das nicht."

„Also können sie bestehen soviel sie wollen und dennoch haben sie mir nichts zu sagen." sagte Harry gelassen

„Ich verstehe." sagte der alte Professor und legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen aneinander, „Doch d... ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass die Dursleys nun in Gefahr sind? Der Schutz wirkt beidseitig."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Und warum genau sollte mich das interessieren? Sie hassen mich, sie behandeln mich wie einen Sklaven, sie demütigen mich und sie schlagen mich. Wenn es ihr Schicksal ist, dass sie für ihre Taten sühnen, wer bin ich dann, mich diesem Schicksal in den Weg zu stellen?" fragte Harry gelassen, nicht im geringsten beeindruckt.

„Ihnen kann es nicht egal sein, was mit ihnen geschieht." sagte Dumbledore doch überrascht.

„Oh, vertrauen sie mir, ich habe viel gelernt in der letzten Zeit und mich kümmert ehrlich gesagt nur, was aus den Menschen wird, die mir etwas bedeuten und die Dursleys stehen ziemlich weit unten auf der Liste. Nach denen kommt nur Fudge, sie und Riddle."

„Ha... Mister Potter, ich bin mir bewusst, dass wir im letzten Jahr unsere Differenzen hatten, aber sicher kann die Kluft zwischen uns nicht so groß geworden sein?"

Harry lächelte nur, doch seine Augen blitzten kühl, „Sagen sie Professor, warum wollten sie mich sehen?"

„Ich wollte wissen, wie es ihnen geht."

„Ah... Sorge? Interessant. Es hat sie doch nicht interessiert, wie es mir bei den Dursleys geht. Ich denke... ich glaube ihnen diese Aussage nicht. Und wenn sie sich um sie sorgen, schützen sie die Bastarde mit einem Fidelius!"

Remus Augen funkelten ziemlich amüsiert, wie Harry feststellte.

„Ich sehe ein, ich habe Fehler gemacht." sagte Dumbledore nun beschwichtigend, „Ich bin bereit, sie wieder auszubügeln. Wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen, dann werde ich ihnen helfen, wie immer sie es wünschen. Ich könnte sie ausbilden."

„Sie haben das richtig erkannt, 'Wenn' ich nach Hogwarts komme." sagte Harry und drängte Dumbledore ein wenig.

„Harry, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du.. sie nach Ysgol gehen!"

„Oh, wie kommen sie denn darauf, dass ich nach Ysgol gehen will?" fragte Harry scheinbar überrascht.

„Ich... ich, Direktor Faladar hat mich über euren Wunsch informiert."

„Hmm, das kann nicht sein," bluffte Harry, „Denn ich habe mit ihm gesprochen bevor ich hierher gekommen bin. Er hat mir eindeutig gesagt, dass sie sich mit ihm in Verbindung gesetzt haben." sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

Dumbledore wusste keine Antwort, wie er nun das entkräften konnte.

„De facto sagte Direktor Faladar, dass sie ihm gesagt hätten, ich würde ablehnen und würde ihm das Antragsformular nicht zurückschicken. Ich frage mich nur, wie kommen sie an mein Antragsformular?"

„Harry, d... sie müssen nach Hogwarts zurück kommen! Ihre Freunde brauchen sie! Die Schule ist in Gefahr und sie wissen genau, dass sie der einzige sind, der Voldemort stoppen kann."

„Erstens... ihr Brief sagt, es wäre gefährlich mein Freund zu sein."

„Harry, es tut mir leid."

„Waren wir nicht, bei Mister Potter?"

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Potter."

„Zweitens, die Prophezeiung besagt nicht, wann und wo ich mich ihm stellen muss. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen haben mir alle Schüler bereits wenigstens einmal den Rücken gekehrt. Warum sollte ich mein Leben für sie riskieren? Außerdem ist es ihre Aufgabe, die Schule zu beschützen, nicht die Aufgabe eines Schülers."

„Aber..."

„Drittens, sie haben nicht das Recht, in meinem Namen irgendein Rechtsgeschäft zu tätigen und wenn es die Absage einer Schule ist. Ich habe Direktor Faladar informiert, dass sie nicht in meinem Namen gesprochen haben."

Dumbledore seufzte, „Was kann ich tun, um sie umzustimmen?"

„Hmm..." sagte Harry und wirkte nachdenklich, „... vielleicht könnten wir zu einem Konsens kommen."

Nun funkelten die Augen des Direktors wieder.

„Mal sehen... also erstens, behandeln sie mich wie einen Menschen, nicht wie ein Werkzeug,"

„H... Mister Potter, sie waren immer ein Mensch..."

„Sparen sie sich den Atem, ich bin nicht an Lügen interessiert und eins sollten sie inzwischen realisiert haben, mit Lügen kommen sie nicht weiter."

Dumbledore seufzte und nickte.

„...zweitens, sie werden aufhören, meine Post zu lesen! Ich prüfe meine Briefe selbst. Was meinen sie, warum ich die Briefe meiner 'Freunde' nicht gelesen habe? Ich fordere von ihnen, dass sie den Bund mit Hedwig auf mich übertragen, damit ich ihr wieder vertrauen kann und das Zimmer bei Figg können sie damit räumen! Auch ein Ablenkungsfeld werden sie nicht noch einmal zaubern, nicht dass sie es können dort wo ich bin."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, „Sie wissen davon?"

„Ich sagte doch, ich habe viel gelernt. Also?"

„Einverstanden."

„Sie werden aufhören, meine Freunde gegen mich zu benutzen und sie werden aufhören, meine neuen Freunde gegen mich aufzubringen! Ich versichere ihnen, diese Aktion bleibt nicht ungestraft."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich.

„Sie werden den Schwachsinn, den sie Luna erzählt haben zurück nehmen und ihren Wunsch erfüllen."

„Sie bedeutet ihnen sehr viel." stellte Dumbledore fest.

„All meine Freunde bedeuten mir viel. Ihre Entscheidung?"

„Akzeptiert."

Sie hörten ein wunderschönes Lied und ein grüner Phönix erschien vor den überraschten Augen der Ordensmitglieder und brachte Harry einen Brief, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Harry las ihn und steckte ihn ein. Es war eine Nachricht von Shania. Sie hatte ihren Akzeptanzbrief für Hogwarts erhalten.

„Von... von wem war der?" fragte Dumbledore, „Die grünen Phönixe sind die Phönixe des Lebens und sehr, sehr selten."

„Das geht sie nichts an." sagte Harry höflich.

Erneut seufzte Dumbledore, aber er nickte.

„Ich habe noch eine Bedingung. Diese Bedingung ist essentiell. Ich verlange einen Zauberereid von ihnen, dass sie keinerlei Zauber, Manipulationen, Druckmittel, Kontrollversuche oder Einmischung in das Leben irgendeines Mitgliedes der Familie Potter unternehmen, seien es bestehende Familienmitglieder oder zukünftige, und Befehle an Untergebene, seien es Lehrer oder Ordensmitglieder zähle ich dazu."

Dumbledore schaute überrascht, „Sie haben das sehr gut durchdacht, Mister Potter." sagte der alte Mann nachdenklich.

„Und er hat jedes Recht so zu handeln." sagte Molly harsch, „Weißt du was, wenn du diesen Eid nicht schwörst, trete ich aus dem Orden aus und der Rest meiner Familie mit mir. Harry kann sicher Leute brauchen, der ihn aus freiem Herzen folgen."

„Dito." sagte Remus und zwinkerte Harry stolz zu.

Nun verschwand jeglicher Rest eines Funkelns aus Dumbledores Augen.

Er strich sich ein paar mal nachdenklich über seinen langen Bart und schließlich nickte er.

„Ich, Albus Dumbledore, schwöre bei meiner Magie und meinem Leben, dass ich keinerlei Zauber auf ein Mitglied der Familie Potter spreche, mich nicht in sein Leben einmische, es nicht zu kontrollieren versuche, es nicht manipulieren werde oder ihm sonst irgendwie schaden werde und das gilt für jedes Mitglied der Familie Potter, seien es bestehende oder zukünftige."

„Ich akzeptiere ihren Schwur." sagte Harry und beide wurden von einem Schauer der Magie durchfahren.

„Gut, ich werde am ersten September nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." sagte Harry nun lächelnd.

„Ausgehend von diesem einen Abend würde ich meinen, das wird ein sehr interessantes Jahr." murmelte Dumbledore.

„Das mit Sicherheit." sagte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

„Wirst... werden sie nun hier bleiben?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein."

„Aber ihre Sicherheit..." sagte Dumbledore.

„Meine Sicherheit ist gewährleistet. Das Heim wo ich bin ist sicherer als Hogwarts und... es ist mit einem Fidelius geschützt." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Wer außer mir und vielleicht Tom ist in der Lage diesen Zauber zu sprechen?"

„Einige." sagte Harry salomonisch.

„Harry..." sagte Remus geschockt, „Hast du...?"

Harry zwinkerte Remus zu.

„Geht es dir denn dort gut, wo du bist? Hast du genug zu essen?" fragte Molly besorgt.

„Natürlich. Luna ist bei mir und ein paar Hauselfen." er hörte ein leises nach Luft schnappen von der Tür her und Dumbledores Kopf flog herum.

„Verdammt! Ich hatte doch..." dann sah er Harry musternd an, doch der setzte seinen besten Unschuldsblick auf.

Dumbledore rollte mit den Augen und fragte Harry, „Wir hatten alles wichtige geklärt, oder?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Dann kommt herein, ihr Bälger!" rief Dumbledore leicht verärgert.

Die Tür flog auf und Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Tonks kamen herein und sahen den Direktor schuldig an.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie mir sagen wollen, wo genau sie wohnen?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich denke nicht, nein." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Kann ich ihnen noch irgendwie helfen?" fragte Dumbledore. Er war sichtlich unzufrieden, wie sich das alles entwickelt hatte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht haben sie meinen Brief mit meinen ZAG's abgefangen?" fragte Harry.

Dumbledore hüstelte und zog zwei Briefe heraus. Einer trug ein Hogwartssiegel und einer ein Siegel des Ministeriums.

Gewohnheitsmäßig zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und sprach Analysezauber, doch sie waren sauber.

„Das Siegel des Ministeriums ist ja noch intakt. Das ist neu." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Mister Potter, ich habe es verstanden." sagte er grimmig, „Wie können sie eigentlich zaubern?"

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich ohne Eltern und ohne rechtskräftigen Vormund in der magischen Welt volljährig bin, oder?"

„Hmm." sagte Dumbledore und nickte, doch dann sah er Harry tief in die Augen, „Das ist zwar richtig, aber deswegen dürfen sie noch nicht zaubern."

„Oops. Vielleicht bin ich ja biologisch auch schon siebzehn?" fragte er und betrachtete den Zauberstab. Er hatte seinen alten gezogen und diesen hatte er extra nicht manipuliert, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass er geprüft wurde, sei es in der Schule oder im Ministerium zu hoch gewesen war. Dafür hatte er Sirius Zauberstab. Aber da er nun seinen großen Stab bei sich trug, war Sirius Stab im Koffer geblieben. Er rechnete nach, wie lange sie in der Vergangenheit gewesen waren und kam in der Tat zu dem Schluss, dass er nun knapp über siebzehn war... biologisch gesehen.

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab, doch dann steckte er ihn wieder weg.

„Ähm, ich darf nicht mal mehr einen Analysezauber auf sie sprechen. Das haben sie wirklich clever eingefädelt. Könnte jemand?"

Tonks sah Harry fragend an und er nickte.

Sie sprach einen Analysezauber für sein Alter, „17 und vier Tage."

„Wie ist das denn geschehen?" fragte Dumbledore nun sehr sehr neugierig.

„Als ich davon gerissen wurde... war ich nicht nur ein oder zwei Tage weg." sagte Harry salomonisch.

„Und wo waren sie?" fragte Dumbledore.

„In Schottland." sagte Harry amüsiert, „Es kam zu einem Zeitphänomen. Mehr werde ich aber noch nicht offenbaren."

„Ich schätze, das muss ich akzeptieren." sagte Dumbledore und verfluchte sich, dass er sich auf den Eid eingelassen hatte. Er hatte nun so gut wie keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihm diese Information gegen seinen Willen abzuringen und gerade diese Information war wichtig. Aber er hatte ja immer noch Ron und Hermine, die für ihn spionierten... oder so dachte er jedenfalls.

Harry öffnete nun den Brief mit seinen ZAG's und grinste breit.

Er hatte O's in Zauberkunst und Tränke, O+ in Verteidigung, E in Transfiguration, magische Kreaturen, A in Astronomie und ein D in Wahrsagen und Geschichte.

„Hmm, Geschichte und Wahrsagen fallen aus." sagte er.

„Was ist mit dem Rest?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

Ron sah sie eifersüchtig an und sie sah ihm streng in die Augen, „Ron, wann geht es endlich in deinen Schädel, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin und Harry wie ein Bruder für mich ist?"

Ron lief kreidebleich an und sah zu Harry. Der warf ihm nur einen bedeutenden Blick zu und wandte sich wieder seinen Ergebnissen zu.

„Uhm... habe ich was verpasst?" stammelte Ron, verwirrt über das Ausbleiben jeglicher Reaktion bei Harry.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe registriert, dass du es vor mir verheimlichen wolltest, Ron. Ich wusste es allerdings schon ne Weile."

Der rothaarige Junge sah seine Freundin vorwurfsvoll an, doch Ginny schritt ein: „Ich habe es ihm gesagt, du Troll!"

Ron warf seiner Schwester einen strafenden Blick zu.

Harry unterbrach ihn, bevor er was sagen konnte: „Ein O+ in Verteidigung, zwei O's, Zauberkunst und Tränke, zwei E's Transfiguration und Kreaturen und ein A in Astro."

„Du hast ein O in Tränke?" fragte Hermine stolz.

„Jupp und ich werde Tränke besuchen. Direktor, sie sollten ihren Schoßhund an die Leine nehmen. Ich werde mir dieses Jahr nicht eine einzige Beleidigung bieten lassen und ich denke nicht, dass es Riddle gefallen wird, wenn er von der Schule fliegt." sagte Harry drohend.

„Aber Mister Potter, sicher kann es nicht so schlimm sein."

„Wie würden sie sich fühlen, wenn er permanent vor der ganzen Klasse ihren Vater beleidigt, sie als aufmerksamkeitsheischende arrogante Möchtegernberühmtheit bezeichnet oder ihnen Punkte abzieht, für zu lautes Atmen?"

Dumbledore schluckte und als Remus ein Grollen ausstieß, gab er nach.

„Ich rede mit ihm."

Der Direktor zog es vor, den Rückzug anzutreten, bevor Harry ihm noch ein Versprechen abnahm. Er war irritiert, schon seit Jahren hatte ihn niemand mehr übers Ohr gehauen und nun schaffte es ein Teenager! Nun, es sah aus, als würde Harry erwachsen werden, aber er würde dennoch nicht zulassen, dass er ihm über den Kopf wuchs.

„Mann, Harry, Snape? Freiwillig?" stöhnte Ron.

„Warum nicht? Tränke sind sehr nützlich." sagte Harry freundlich.

„Bleibst du noch ne Weile hier?" fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Sorry, nein. Denk daran, dass Luna bei mir ist. Ich will sie nicht zu lange warten lassen."

„Harry?" fragte Ron grinsend, „Was läuft da zwischen dir und Luna?"

„Sie ist eine echte Freundin." sagte er mit leichter Betonung auf 'Echt'

Ron hatte es entweder nicht gehört oder ignoriert.

„Zudem ist sie nicht allein da." sagte Harry.

„Was? Wer ist denn noch bei dir?" fragte Ron.

„Das, mein lieber Ron, geht dich nichts an." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

Auch die anderen sahen ihn neugierig an, doch er stand auf, „Ich muss los."

„Stopp!" sagte Remus grinsend.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Dein Tattoo!"

Nun grinsten die Mädchen auffordernd, Tonks inklusive.

„Ach so." sagte er, drehte sich um und entblößte seinen Rücken, auf dem der prächtige Drache seine Schwingen entfaltete und sich streckte.

Dann disapparierte er, ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen.

„Wow, das ist cool." seufzte Tonks.

„Sirius wäre stolz auf ihn." sagte Remus in schöner Erinnerung.

Molly hatte angesetzt, etwas zu sagen, ließ es aber bleiben.

Harry berichtete Luna und Shania ausführlich, was sich abgespielt hatte und sie umarmten ihn stolz.

„Und du bist auch in Tränke?" fragte Shania froh.

„Jupp. Dann ist Luna nur in Runen allein." sagte er bedauernd.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm." sagte Luna gelassen, „Hermine ist in dem Kurs und wenn sie akzeptiert, dass wir Freunde sind, dann können wir auf uns aufpassen."

„Gut..." sagte Harry, dann grinste er, „... ich bin mal gespannt, was sie für ein Gesicht macht, wenn sie erfährt, dass du einen Snorkack gefunden hast."

Ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch auf, „Hmm, ich auch. Aber nun weiß ich, dass sie nicht ganz unrecht hatte, schließlich habe ich Dinge gesehen, die nicht da waren."

Harry lächelte, froh, dass sie ihre Gabe nun besser unter Kontrolle hatte.

Sie gingen zeitig ins Bett und genossen eine Nacht voller Lust und Leidenschaft zusammen.

Am nächsten Morgen apparierte Harry kurz in die Winkelgasse, um den Tagespropheten zu holen. Zu Hause angekommen, lasen die drei ihn gemeinsam und sahen zufrieden, dass ein Aufschrei der Empörung an die Öffentlichkeit gerichtet wurde. Der Teil des Briefes, der Luna abriet, sich auf ihn einzulassen, wurde detailliert abgedruckt und sie zerfetzten Dumbledore in der Luft.

„Gut, dass die Öffentlichkeit zur Abwechslung mal hinter einem steht." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

Die Mädchen nickten und umarmten ihn liebevoll.

In den letzten Tagen kopierten sie zahllose Bücher auf ihre Notebooks. Shania hatte recht, wenn sie nun mit diesem Wissen lernten, war es viel effektiver, weil sie sofort auf Querverweise zugreifen konnten und die Zuordnung der Gegenzauber zu Flüchen war auch recht praktisch. Doch sie wussten, dass sie noch viel Zeit brauchten.

Am letzten Abend vor ihrer Abreise setzten sich die drei zusammen und genossen den letzten Abend wirklich allein und im Rahmen ihrer Familie.

„Luna, wie weit bist du mit deinen Formen?"

„Ich zeig es dir..." sagte sie und verwandelte sich in einen wunderschönen Paradiesvogel, der in allen Regenbogenfarben schimmerte.

Besonders die langen Schwanzfedern sahen wunderhübsch aus.

„Wow, wunderschön." sagte Harry strahlend und streichelte ihr über die seidigen Federn.

Sie verwandelte sich zurück und umarmte ihn strahlend.

„Ja, das ist wirklich ein schöner Vogel." sagte Shania stolz.

„Und deine magische Form?" fragte er Shania.

„Noch dabei. Und du?"

„Auch, aber ich habe es fast. Ein paar Tage noch, denke ich." sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Was ist mit dir? Hast du deine zweite Form gefunden?"

Sie nickte und bekam rote Wangen.

„Was ist es?" fragte Harry amüsiert über ihren schüchternen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich... ich bin eine Hydra."

Harry und Shania starrten sie an, „Eine... Hydra?" fragte Harry perplex, „So ein riesiges Monster mit vielen Köpfen?"

Sie nickte verlegen, „Mit drei Köpfen."

„Cool." sagte Shania, „Das ist so genial, die Todesser werden sich einscheißen."

„Auf jeden Fall." stimmte Harry zu, „Aber das wird noch schwerer, als unsere magischen Formen zu meistern, besonders wenn du drei Köpfe hast. Deine Instinkte werden sehr schwer zu kontrollieren sein, Luna."

Sie nickte, „Aber ich werde es schaffen." sagte sie entschlossen.

„Nun brauchen wir nur noch Namen für uns." sagte Luna nun schelmisch, „Als Marauder."

„Richtig." sagte Harry nachdenklich, dann sah er Shania nachdenklich an, „Schwarze Haare, ein schwarzer Panther, versiert in den dunklen Künsten, ausgebildet von der Ur-Meisterin selbst... Blacky?"

Luna nickte eifrig, „Das ist passend."

„Ich finde es schön. Also Blacky." sagte Shania zustimmend.

Dann sah Harry seine andere Frau abschätzend an, „Ein mythisches Wesen, voller roher Kraft und furchteinflößend, aber auf der anderen Seite solch ein friedliches wunderschönes Wesen. Du siehst Dinge, die uns unerklärlich sind, wirkst abwesend und verträumt aber hast einen messerscharfen Verstand. Du bist ein Rätsel... Mystery." sagte er lächelnd.

„Perfekt." strahlte Shania und sah Luna hoffnungsvoll an.

„Mystery." hauchte sie leise und lächelte, „Gefällt mir."

„So, nun zu dir..." sagte Shania und sah Harry mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ein schwarzer Tiger... ein Schattentiger, der auftauchen kann wo er will, unsichtbar werden kann... wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie solch ein gewaltiges Raubtier aus dem Nichts kommt und auf mich zuspringt..." sagte sie und schüttelte sich.

„Ja, das ist auf seine Art furchteinflößender, als einem Drachen oder einer Hydra gegenüberzustehen. Die kann man wenigstens sehen. Das ist..." murmelte Luna und grinste, „Scary."

„Jeah! Scary... perfekt." sagte Shania und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände.

„Okay, das passt zusammen und macht uns alle irgendwie dunkel... Blacky, Scary und Mystery... das dunkle gefährliche Geheimnis." sagte Harry.

„Genau, das sind wir." sagte Shania.

„Nun lasst uns hoch gehen. Das mag für eine Weile die letzte Nacht zusammen sein und die möchte ich genießen." sagte Luna auffordernd und hoffnungsvoll.

Shania stand auf und zog Harry hoch, „Auf geht's! Erfülle deine ehelichen Pflichten, geliebter Mann!"

Harry schmunzelte und folgte den beiden in eine leidenschaftliche Nacht.

* * *

AN: Erst mal vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ja, ich lese jedes einzelne davon, auch wenn es Kritik ist. Ich werde jedoch diesmal nicht auf jedes einzelne davon eingehen, denn ich bin mir im Moment nicht sicher, wie die Politik von hinsichtlich von Autor-Notes ist. Nur eine kleine Info... im nächsten Kapitel geht es endlich zurück nach Hogwarts! Bye und danke dafür, dass ihr mir die Treue haltet! 


	15. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

AN: Ja, ich lade ein neues Kap hoch! Ja, ich lebe noch ;-) und Nein, ich habe diese Story nicht aufgegeben!

Ich weiß, meine Updates erfolgen sehr sporadisch in letzter Zeit, doch das liegt nur daran, dass ich so viel zu tun habe. Fanfics nehmen nun mal nur einen nachrangigen Platz in meinem Leben ein ;-) Aber nun wünsche ich euch dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 15 – Rückkehr nach Hogwarts Kapitel 15 – Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Am nächsten Tag apparierten die drei relativ pünktlich zum Bahnhof.

Shania war allein appariert, Harry war jedoch einfach mit Luna zusammen erschienen.

Sie gingen zusammen in ein Abteil und unterhielten sich distanziert, wie Freunde es tun würden.

Kurz bevor der Zug losfuhr erschienen seine Freunde in der Tür des Abteils.

„Hi Harry, Hi Luna." sagte Hermine und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber.

Auch Ron und Ginny grüßten sie und setzten sich gegenüber hin. Dann fuhr der Zug schon los.

„Luna... Harry hat gesagt, du wärest nicht allein bei ihm gewesen. Wer war denn noch mit dir dort?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Eine Freundin." sagte Luna lächelnd.

Hermine sah Luna neugierig an, stand aber auf: „Wir müssen zum Abteil der Vertrauensschüler."

Ron folgte ihr aus dem Abteil.

„Nur eine Freundin?" fragte Ginny nach.

Luna lächelte nur, genau wie Harry.

Plötzlich ging die Tür wieder auf und ein schüchtern aussehendes schwarzhaariges Mädchen stand nervös darin, „Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?"

„Klar." sagte Luna und rutschte etwas näher an Harry heran.

„Yvonne Poloander." sagte das Mädchen und setzte sich.

„Wir kennen uns ja schon, Yvonne." sagte Ginny freundlich „Der gutaussehende junge Mann neben Luna ist der große Harry Potter." sagte sie theatralisch.

Shania lächelte freundlich, „Ich habe von ihm gehört, doch ich halte das alles für unglaubwürdig. Den einen Tag ein Held, den anderen ein Irrer. Ich mache mir lieber selbst ein Bild."

Harry lächelte dankbar und nickte, „Das würde mich freuen. In welchem Jahr bist du?"

„Sechstes."

„Hey, dann bist du ja bei uns im Schuljahr." sagte Harry fröhlich, „Vielleicht haben wir ja ein paar Klassen zusammen."

„Ich hoffe es." sagte sie und grinste nun lockerer, „Ich möchte ja sehen, was hinter dem großen Harry Potter steckt."

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Ron und Hermine wieder rein kamen.

„Hallo, du musst die neue sein, die uns angekündigt wurde." sagte Hermine freundlich, „Hermine Granger."

„Ron Weasley." sagte der Rotschopf und setzte sich.

„Yvonne Poloander." sagte sie.

Ron ließ anerkennend seinen Blick über ihre schlanke Gestalt wandern, etwas das sowohl Luna als auch Hermine bitter aufstieß. Nur Harry blieb indifferent, doch über das Seelenband spürten seine Frauen kalte Wut.

Schließlich trat Hermine ihm wütend gegen das Schienbein und sah ihn den Rest der Fahrt nicht mehr an.

„Was ist?" fragte Ron irritiert, „Habe ich dir etwas getan?" fragte er.

„Hmph!" machte sie nur.

„Ron, du Troll, vielleicht solltest du aufhören, andere Mädchen anzustarren." sagte Ginny böse auf ihren Bruder.

„Was? Ich habe niemanden angestarrt." sagte er und verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust.

Natürlich konnte der Besuch eines gewissen blonden Jungen nicht ausbleiben.

Doch seine Beleidigung blieb ihm im Mund stecken, als er Shania sah und er schluckte sie herunter. Statt dessen lächelte er süffisant: „Bist du neu hier? Ich bin Draco Malfoy."

„Yvonne Poloander." sagte sie freundlich.

Draco musterte nickte abfällig zu den anderen, „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich kann dich in Hogwarts herumführen."

„Danke, aber ich komme schon klar."

Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf den Ring mit dem keltischen Kreuz und seine Augen verengten sich leicht, „Du gehörst dem keltischen Glauben an?"

„Ja, ich lebe nach dem Willen der großen Mutter Natur." sagte sie lächelnd.

„Bedeutet der Ring, dass dein Herz schon jemandem gehört?" fragte der Blonde wissend, aber nicht ahnend, dass sie bereits verheiratet war.

„So ist es." sagte sie zur Überraschung der anderen.

„Dein Freund kann sich glücklich schätzen." sagte Malfoy süffisant. Dann sah er sich im Rest des Abteils um und seine Augen klebten förmlich auf Ginny. Das gefiel Harry gar nicht, denn er sah das lustvolle Verlangen in den stahlgrauen Augen.

„Bist ja ganz ansehnlich geworden, Weasel. Wenn du mich höflich bittest, pflücke ich vielleicht deine Blume." sagte er zweideutig.

„Lass dich ja nicht...!" bellte Ron und sprang auf.

Doch Harry war schneller. Im Aufstehen drehte er sich und verwandelte die Bewegung in einen Spinkick, mit dem er Malfoy in hohem Bogen aus dem Abteil beförderte, er brachte sogar seine beiden Gorillas zu Fall als er gegen sie geschleudert wurde.

Ginny sah ihn dankbar an, als er sich ohne ein Wort setzte und ein Buch aus seiner Tasche zog. Bevor er es aufschlug, nickte er Ginny lächelnd zu.

„Wow, das war cool." sagte Ron begeistert, „Das musst du uns beibringen."

„Sterben muss ich. Und... ich hatte eine gute Lehrerin." sagte er abwesend.

Ron war irritiert, er verstand den Kommentar nicht.

„Was ist? Wann lehrst du es uns?" fragte Ron.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich dazu Zeit habe." sagte Harry abwesend, „Ich muss mich auf den Kampf vorbereiten."

Das dämpfte die Stimmung etwas und sie unterhielten sich nur bedrückt bevor sie in Hogsmeade ankamen. Shania wurde von Hagrid aufgefordert, mit den Erstklässlern zu fahren, so verabschiedete sie sich freundlich und die anderen fuhren mit den Wagen.

Harry saß an seinem üblichen Platz und neben ihm Ginny und Neville. Ron und Hermine saßen ihm gegenüber.

Die Erstklässler wurden hereingeführt und allen voran lief Shania und sie zog eine Menge Blicke auf sich.

Der Hut begann sein Lied zu singen und nachdem er die vier Häuser dargestellt hatte, begann er gar eine neue Melodie zu singen und alle lauschten gebannt. Der Großteil des Liedes ähnelte den anderen Liedern des Hutes, doch eine neue Stelle stieß den Gryffindors auf.

„Die alten Mächte werden erwachen und ein neues Zeitalter wird anbrechen?" fragte Ron, „Ist das nicht widersprüchlich?"

„Nicht unbedingt. Wir werden sehen." sagte Hermine. Unbemerkt von den anderen, warf Harry Luna und Shania einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, der Hut hatte von ihnen gesprochen und zum ersten Mal fuhr seine Hand unbewusst zu dem Anhänger der Kette, die er unter seinem Hemd trug. Er spürte das keltische Kreuz und fühlte sich an Merlin und die Druiden und an Morgana erinnert... die alten Mächte.

Dumbledore stand auf, „Bevor wir die Erstklässler heute sortieren, begrüße ich einen neuen Gast an unserer Schule... Yvonne Poloander. Sie wird ihr sechstes Schuljahr bei uns beginnen. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich gratuliere allen Sechstklässlern zu ihren ZAG-Ergebnissen. Besonders danken möchte ich Mister Potter, dafür, dass mit seiner Hilfe viele Schüler trotz der etwas... lausigen Lehrerin für Verteidigung im letzten Jahr einen guten Grad erreicht haben."

Die Mitglieder der DA klatschten begeistert und Harry seufzte leicht, „Als hätte ich das alles allein getan... alter Schleimer."

Ginny lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Weiterhin ist es mir eine Freude, euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass einer unserer Schüler einen neuen Schulrekord aufgestellt hat, was die Anzahl erreichter ZAG's angeht..."

Alle sahen Hermine erwartungsvoll an, nur ein einzelnes grünes Augenpaar sah unauffällig zu Luna herüber.

„... mit grandiosen siebzehn ZAG's hält den neuen Schulrekord..." er machte eine dramatische Pause, „... Luna Lovegood."

Absolute Stille herrschte in der Halle, nur Harry klatschte laut und nachdrücklich und schließlich stimmte Ravenclaw mit ein bevor auch die anderen höflich klatschten.

„Luna?" stammelte Hermine enttäuscht und ein wenig neidisch, „Aber... sie war noch nicht mal im fünften Jahr!"

„Sie hat ein Jahr übersprungen." sagte Ginny beeindruckt, „Aber dass sie so gut ist.. Wahnsinn."

Hermine nickte, „Unglaublich und sie ist jetzt im..."

„Sie überspringt damit das fünfte Schuljahr, da sie die nötige Reife erwiesen hat und ist ab sofort im sechsten Schuljahr." erklärte Dumbledore, „Nun lasst das Sortieren beginnen."

Er setzte sich wieder.

Würdevollen Schrittes ging Shania herüber zu dem Hocker und McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf.

Sie spürte etwas in ihren Geist eindringen.

'Hab keine Angst! Ich will dir nichts böses. Ich muss dich prüfen um dich in ein Haus zu stecken.'

Shania ließ ihre Schilde herab und sie spürte wie der Hut ihre Gedanken, ihre Gefühle und ihre Seele prüfte.

'Yvonne Poloander...? Shania Potter, das ist interessant... oh Merlin... du bist... du bist ... Morganas Erbin. Du hast die Intelligenz einer Ravenclaw, den Mut einer Gryffindor und die Schläue und List einer Slytherin... so beginnt es. Du bist die erste der neuen Alten,... du kommst nach...'

Die anderen Schüler sahen, dass sie ungewöhnlich lange auf dem Stuhl und wurden neugierig. Alles schauten sie nun neugierig an.

Dann sahen sie wie sich der große Riss des Hutes öffnete und rief: „AVALON!"

Erneut herrschte absolute Stille und Shania setzte den Hut ab und stand nervös auf. Unsicher sah sie sich um und alle starrten sie geschockt an.

„Avalon?" fragte McGonagall leise, doch nun dröhnte die Stimme des Hutes durch die Halle:

„Die Zeit der Alten kehrt wieder. Merlins Haus ist erwacht! Der erste Schüler ist gewählt! HOGWARTS! ÖFFNE DICH FÜR DEIN NEUES HAUS!"

Ein tiefes Grollen fuhr durch das Schloss und die Halle. Die Tische schrumpften plötzlich und an der Seite wo der Tisch der Gryffindors und der der Ravenclaws stand, schoben sich die Tische nun enger zusammen und zwischen dem Lehrertisch und dem Ravenclawtisch fuhr ein neuer Tisch hervor, der genauso lang war wie alle anderen. Über dem Tisch rollten sich drei Banner der Ravenclaws zusammen und drei neue rollten sich aus. Die Banner waren schwarz mit einem breiten Rand aus Purpur. In der Mitte waren ein goldener Phönix und ein silberner Drache, die Rücken an Rücken kämpften.

„Was... was nun?" fragte McGonagall an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Nun sortieren wir die Erstklässler." sagte der Hut fröhlich „Und dann sortieren wir alle anderen, die meinen, sie verdienten einen Platz in dem Haus."

„Was ist das Haus?" fragte McGonagall.

„Das Haus Avalon ist das Privilegierte Haus. Die Schüler haben mehr Rechte und sollten sich ganz Hogwarts verpflichtet fühlen, nicht nur einem Haus. Sie sind die Beschützer der Schule und die Wahrer der alten Wege. Sie werden einen erweiterten Stundenplan erhalten. Sie können den noblen Kampf mit Waffen erlernen und als Verteidiger diese auch tragen, wenn sie denn eigene haben. Und, sie werden die alten Wege der Magie wiederentdecken und so lange es keinen Lehrer gibt, tun sie das in Eigenregie. Es gibt einen bisher verbotenen Flügel, der komplette Westflügel, der in dieser Sekunde geöffnet wird. Die Vertrauensschüler von Avalon werden die anderen Schüler dorthin führen und ich werde sie erwählen. Und unter die Privilegien fällt auch, dass es den Lehrern verboten ist, den Flügel zu betreten, solange sie nicht selbst Avalon angehört haben. Kein Vertrauensschüler ist befugt, einen Avalon zu bestrafen oder zu hindern. Sanktionen können nur vom Direktor oder dessen Stellvertreter verhängt werden, sowie natürlich von den Vertrauensschülern Avalons."

„Das ist unerhört." fuhr McGonagall auf.

„Der Hut ist ein Artefakt von Godric selbst und der wusste, was er tat. Und der goldene Phönix auf dem Banner ist das Symbol Merlins, wie ihr eigentlich wisst. Er ist der Pate dieses neuen Hauses und er hat dafür gesorgt, dass sie in der Lage sind zu lernen. Der komplette Donnerstag gehört ihnen. Nur an den anderen Tagen werden sie an den regulären Klassen teilnehmen. So wurde es bestimmt und so wird es geschehen. Schaut in die Schulregeln, dort ist alles beschrieben!" sagte der Hut.

„In den Schulregeln steht nichts davon." sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.  
„Jetzt schon." sagte der Hut amüsiert, „Nun lasst uns beginnen. Wer Interesse hat, die alten Wege zu lernen, mag sich nachher hinten anstellen, doch seid gewarnt! Es ist ein harter Weg, denn ihr werdet zusätzlich zum normalen Unterricht viel lernen und das erfordert scharfen Verstand und genug Offenheit, um alte eingefahrene Wege über Bord zu werfen um Platz für die Wahrheit zu machen und so lange ihr hier seid, seid ihr dem Schutz der Schule verpflichtet! Das gilt natürlich nur für Schüler ab dem fünften Schuljahr. Überlegt es euch gut! Denn einmal neu sortiert gibt es keinen Weg mehr zurück, egal welches Haus ich für euch dann wähle!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und dachte sich nur, „So ein verschlagener alter Kauz. Der Phönix, der steht für ihn, doch der Drache, der steht für Morgana. Der goldene Drache war das Symbol Arthurs und der silberne das seiner Schwester... Morgana. Und der Saum aus Purpur... die Farbe der Könige, sie ist von königlichem Blut, genau wie Merlin selbst. Sie hatte also auch ihre Finger darin."

Belustigt bemerkte er, wie Hermines Augen funkelten bei dem Gedanken an neues Wissen.

„Na, Hermine?" fragte Harry hintergründig.

„Ich hoffe, der Hut hält mich für würdig." sagte sie voller Hoffnung.

„Du... du willst dich doch nicht neu sortieren lassen, oder?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Doch. Diese alten Wege... sie könnten uns helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen." sagte sie entschlossen, „Harry?"

„Ich bin dabei." sagte er nur cool.

Ron grummelte seine Zustimmung, doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Trio nun endgültig ein Ende fand.

„Ich auch." sagte Ginny aufgeregt.

Harry nickte nachdenklich, „Ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst es, Ginny."

„Ich... ich werde es auch versuchen." sagte Neville.

Harry musterte den Jungen vor sich. Neville hatte an Babyspeck verloren und war etwas schlanker geworden. Seine Augen wirkten entschlossener.

'Das kann interessant werden' dachte sich Harry.

Dann verfolgte Harry das Sorting.

Ein kleiner blonder Junge setzte sich gerade auf den Stuhl, er hieß Frank Gibbins und der Hut rief: „AVALON!"

Shania war schon lange an den neuen Tisch gegangen und saß ziemlich einsam dort. Doch nun begrüßte sie den schüchternen Erstklässler.

Die weiteren Erstklässler, die das Haus Avalon bekam, waren ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren, Alya Genoda, ein Junge mit braunen Haaren, Karim Munroe der orientalischer Abstammung schien, ein weiteres Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, die Andrea Derns hieß und die letzte, die der Hut einteilte war Saskia Dumke, ein niedliches Mädchen mit braunen schulterlangen Haaren, die die magische Umgebung mit neugierigen blauen Augen in sich aufnahm.

Sie setzte sich den viel zu großen Hut auf, der ihr bis auf die Schultern rutschte und so mit dem ganzen Kopf in dem Hut steckte.

Der Hut brauchte nur Sekunden bevor er rief: „AVALON!"

Als McGonagall den Hut von ihrem Kopf nahm, sprang sie förmlich vom Stuhl und lief zu dem neuen Tisch herüber, wo sie sich artig Shania vorstellte, bevor sie sich neben Andrea setzte.

Dumbledore erhob sich, als der letzte Schüler verteilt war und räusperte sich.

„Das ist eine höchst unerwartete Entwicklung und wir alle müssen uns dieser Situation anpassen. Doch der Hut ist ein Artefakt von Godric selbst und der Phönix auf dem neuen Banner ist Merlins Zeichen. Wir werden uns den Anweisungen beugen und wer neu sortiert werden möchte, mag sich dort am Eingang aufstellen, die älteren Schüler zuerst, die jüngsten zuletzt. Beachtet die Warnungen des Hutes! Ihr werdet euren kompletten Stoff lernen müssen und noch zusätzlich die Studien in den neuen Fächern durchführen. Wie genau das laufen soll, werde ich anschließend in den Schulregeln nachschlagen. Bedenkt jedoch, dass ein neues Sortieren bindend ist und dass es bedeuten kann, dass ihr nicht in Avalon landet, aber dafür in einem anderen Haus. So, nun begebt euch geordnet zum Eingang!"

Knapp die Hälfte der Schüler stand auf und ging zum Eingang. Allen voran kämpfte sich Draco durch die Massen, er wollte sicher nur neue Wege lernen, zu foltern und zu töten, doch das waren nicht die alten Wege.

McGonagall winkte sie in der Reihenfolge heran, in der sie standen.

So kam Draco zuerst, trotzdem er ein Sechst- und kein Siebtklässler war.

„Slytherin!" bellte der Hut, kaum das er den Kopf berührt hatte.

Wütend und mit einem abfälligen Blick auf den Hut stapfte er zu seinem Tisch zurück. Sein Vater würde nicht zufrieden sein, dass er diese Chance verpasst hatte.

Von den Schülern, die vor dem Trio sortiert wurden, kamen die folgenden nach Avalon: Terry Boot, ein Siebtklässler, beide Patils, Sally-Ann Perks, Justin Finch Feddley. Alle anderen Schüler wurden wieder in ihre alten Häuser geschickt.

Dann war es an der Reihe des Trios.

„Du zuerst." sagte Hermine und schob Harry vor.

Der schmunzelte nur und ging vor. Der Hut saß länger auf seinem Haupt und auch er musste erst seine Schilde senken.

'Lord Potter, ich habe damit gerechnet, euch zu sehen. Oh, Lady Shania ist nicht eure einzige Frau? Luna Lovegood... nun das ist überraschend. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, warum ihr so schwer zu sortieren wart. Ihr gehört weder nach Syltherin, noch nach Gryffindor... ihr gehört nach... AVALON'

Harry legte den Hut wieder auf den Stuhl ab und die Schüler Avalons klatschten begeistert, dass sie nun Harry Potter hatten.

Er setzte sich neben Shania und unter dem Tisch drückte er beruhigend ihre Hand.

Dann kam Hermine und nach einigen Sekunden rief der Hut laut: „AVALON!"

Stolz ging sie zu dem Tisch herüber und setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Harry.

„Ich bin schon so aufgeregt." sagte Hermine mit strahlenden Augen, „Was glaubt ihr, was wir lernen? Wo können wir etwas über das neue Haus nachlesen?"

„Warte es ab, Hermine! Alles wird sich aufklären." sagte Harry gelassen.

Der Hut brauchte eine Weile, um Ron zu sortieren und in der Halle herrschte absolute Stille, als der Hut rief: „SLYTHERIN!"

Ron wurde blass und sah den Hut ungläubig an.

„Mister Weasley, die Wahl des Hutes ist bindend. Ich habe sie gewarnt." sagte Dumbledore ernst und mit leichtem Vorwurf.

Mit grimmigem Gesicht ging er zu dem Tisch und setzte sich an das hinterste Ende des Tisches.

Ginny und Luna standen beisammen und wurden zu Harrys Freude beide nach Avalon sortiert. Neville hatte hinter den beiden gestanden und wurde zur Überraschung ebenfalls nach Avalon sortiert.

„Ron, in Slytherin?" stammelte Hermine geschockt.

„Was hast du erwartet?" fragte Harry ernst, „Er spielt vermutlich schon lange falsch. Aber nur, weil er jetzt in Slytherin ist, heißt das nicht, dass du ihn nicht sehen kannst. Wir haben keine Vorurteile und stehen für eine geeinte Schule. Denk daran!" sagte Harry aufmunternd, doch er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr für diese Beziehung.

Nach Ginny wurde noch Lisa Turpin nach Avalon sortiert, was Harry ebenso freute und er begrüßte sie herzlich.

Dazu kamen noch zwei Viertklässler, ein Drittklässler aber keine weiteren Zweit- oder Erstklässler. Von denen waren die meisten sitzen geblieben.

Als alle sortiert waren, erhob der Hut erneut die Stimme.  
„Die Schüler sind nun gerecht verteilt. Es bleibt nun die Verantwortlichen zu bestimmen. Vertrauensschüler für das Haus Avalon werden Yvonne Poloander, Harry Potter für die älteren Jahrgänge. Sie werden Ansprechpartner für alle Avalons sein und die Rolle des Hauslehrers übernehmen, zusammen natürlich. Als direkter Ansprechpartner für die jüngeren Jahrgänge werden Luna Lovegood und Ginny Weasley bestimmt. Die Abzeichen erscheinen vor den Erwählten. Ich bin mir sicher, Lord Potter kennt den Weg zu den Unterkünften des Westflügels. Er wird das Passwort festlegen. Noch etwas, die Waffen sind Symbol der Schutzfunktion der Avalons. Godric und Merlin wollten, dass die älteren Schüler ab dem fünften Schuljahr ihre Schwerter und Waffen stolz zum Schutz tragen, doch nur im Falle einer lebensbedrohlichen Notsituation sind sie außerhalb des Trainings zu ziehen. Ehrt die beiden Vorväter in dem ihr diesen Wunsch respektiert!" sagte der Hut eindringlich.

Harry und die anderen hatten ihre Abzeichen angesteckt.

„Die Familienschwerter!" wisperte Shania und sah Harry auffordernd an.

Er rollte mit den Augen und stand auf.

„Schüler von Avalon." sagte er mit fester Stimme.

Die Lehrer verfolgten das Geschehen gebannt. Selbst Dumbledore schaute unverhüllt neugierig. Einige Schüler aus Syltherin murmelten abfällig über die neue Sonderrolle, die Potter wieder mal erhalten hatte.

„Alle Schüler ab dem fünften Jahr, die eine magische Familienwaffe haben... AUFSTEHEN!" bellte Harry nun.

Geschlossen standen Shania, Luna, Justin und Sally-Ann auf.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hatte das Gefühl, es fehlte noch einer. Er spürte, er wurde von jemandem angeleitet... es fühlte sich an, wie eine Berührung des Geistes von Merlin und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ginny, steh auf." wisperte er plötzlich, als sein Blick an ihr hängen blieb.

„Was? Ich...?" fragte sie mit weiten Augen.

„Tu es!" sagte er fest.

Unsicher stand sie auf.

„Ruft die Waffen!" sagte er nun laut und streckte seine rechte Hand in die Höhe.

Die anderen taten es ihm nach.

„Ruf einfach nach DEINER Waffe!" wisperte er Ginny zu.

Sie nickte entschlossen, sie vertraute dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen.

„JETZT!" rief er.

In seiner Hand erschien zuerst ein Schwert, doch es war nicht sein einfaches, sondern eines, dessen Griff mit Rubinen verziert war... „Gryffindor?" murmelte er und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen in der Halle.

Er streckte nun die linke Hand nach oben und darin erschien nun sein Schwert.

„Okay... ich hab zwei Schwerter." sagte er grinsend.

In Justins Hand erschien ein Schwert, das länger war, als die anderen... es war ein Zweihänder. In Perks' Hand erschien ein silberner Degen mit einem goldenen kunstvollen Griff, den sie routiniert an ihren Gürtel hängte.

In Shanias Hand erschien ihr Katana und sie steckte es ebenfalls in ihren Gürtel. Luna hatte beide Hände nach oben gestreckt und hielt nun ihre beiden Sai in den Händen, die sie auch in ihren Gürtel steckte.

Nun schauten alle auf Ginny, doch nach einem aufmunternden Blick von Harry, schloss sie ihre Augen und rief ihre Waffe in ihrem Geist.

Ein goldenes Licht erschien in ihrer Hand und baute sich nach oben auf. Dann gab es einen Blitz und sie hielt ein Breitschwert in der Hand. Sie öffnete verblüfft die Augen und nahm das Schwert herunter. Dann starrte sie fassungslos, auf das recht massige Schwert. Auf dem standen alte Runen.  
„Wo kommt das her?" fragte sie und staunte, als das Schwert etwas kürzer wurde und sich somit ihrer Figur und Gestalt etwas anpasste. Auch das Gewicht wurde angenehmer für sie.

Hermine schaute darauf und auch Luna.

Letztere war es schließlich, welche die Runen zuerst entzifferte: „Nordische Runen, dort steht 'Eric'." wisperte sie, „Das war ein bekannter Nordmann der alten Welt."

„Eric der Rote." wisperte nun auch Hermine in ihr Ohr, „Er hat Grönland besiedelt um 986... und er hatte rote Haare. Sagt dir das was?" fragte sie zwinkernd.

Ginny strahlte und steckte das Schwert an ihren Gürtel. Sie bedachte Harry mit einem dankbaren Blick und vermisste das neidische und eifersüchtige Funkeln in Rons Augen.

„Warum hast du ein zweites Schwert?" fragte Shania leise.

Er zeigte ihr das Schwert, das er zuerst bekommen hatte und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Cool." meinte sie nur.

Er schmunzelte und sah die anderen an, „Setzen." sagte er nun gerade so laut, dass die anderen stehenden ihn hörten.

Harry nickte Dumbledore bedeutend zu.

Dieser erhob sich, „Nun, der Abend ist schon länger als gewöhnlich. Merlin sei dank ist morgen Samstag, so könnt ihr ausschlafen. Nun esst!"

Sie aßen und die Avalons lernten einander etwas kennen.

Lisa schaute Harry nervös an, doch schließlich sah Harry das.

„Lisa? Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?"

„Nun... wir haben uns nur geschrieben... sind wir wirklich Freunde?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte er und nickte, „Natürlich."

„Gut." sagte sie erleichtert, „Warum hast du zwei Schwerter?"

„Das erste Schwert war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich habe ein ureigenes Schwert." sagte er, „Auf ihm steht sogar mein Name. Doch das war nicht das erste... das ist von Godric Gryffindor."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, „Das würde bedeuten..."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Sie nickte entschlossen, doch ihre Augen funkelten neugierig.

Ginny hatte sich derweil an Luna gewandt: „Was sind das für Waffen?"

„Diese nennen sich Sai und sie stammen von einer weit entfernten Vorfahrin." sagte Luna ausweichend, doch ehrlich.

„Wow, kannst du damit umgehen?"

„Ein wenig." sagte Luna.

Die Erstklässler saßen gegenüber von Shania, Harry und Hermine.

Das lebhafte Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren sah Harry nun voller Ehrfurcht, aber auch voller ungezügelter kindlicher Neugier an.

„Saskia war dein Name, oder?" sprach er sie schließlich an.

Sie nickte heftig und wurde rot.  
„Was willst du wissen?"

„Lernen wir auch mit Schwertern zu kämpfen... uhm... Lord Potter?"

Harry rollte mit seinen grünen Augen, „Saskia, bitte... ich bin einfach Harry."

„Oki... Harry." sagte sie strahlend.

„Also, ich denke, Schwerter wären zu groß und schwer für euch. Ihr dürft die Waffen sowieso noch nicht tragen. Aber vielleicht beginnen wir mit Dolchen aus Holz... oder kleinen Holzschwertern... mal sehen. Wir müssen erst mal sehen, wer und wie wir euch ausbilden."

„Ähm... ich bin gut im Schwertkampf." sagte Shania zögernd.

Harry lächelte, „Was meinst du dazu?"

„Bambusschwerter, kurze natürlich und Dolche aus Holz wären schon ein guter Anfang." sagte sie.

„Gut." sagte Harry, „Sonst noch etwas Saskia?"

„Eine Menge..." sagte sie und gähnte, „Aber nicht mehr heute."

Harry lächelte, „Das denke ich auch."

Dumbledore erhob sich kurz darauf, „Ich habe noch ein paar Worte, die keinen Aufschub dulden. Unsere neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung werden sich zwei Lehrer teilen. Die älteren Jahrgänge wird Remus Lupin übernehmen..."

Die älteren Schüler, die ihn schon kannten, klatschten begeistert.

„.. genau wie die zweite Lehrerin wird er morgen erst eintreffen. Sie wird die Jahre 1 bis 3 unterrichten und ihn vertreten, wenn er verhindert ist. Diese Position wird Fleur Delacour einnehmen. Ansonsten, der verbotene Wald ist genau das... verboten."

„Sorry, wenn ich dich unterbreche, Albus, aber die Avalons sind davon ausgenommen, doch hat immer mindestens ein Vertrauensschüler des Hauses anwesend zu sein, wenn sie Expeditionen unternehmen." unterbrach ihn der Hut.

„Wie auch immer. Für alle anderen ist er verboten. Die Regeln für das Haus Avalon bespreche ich morgen mit dessen Vertrauensschülern. Eine Gute Nacht. Vertrauensschüler, führt eure Schüler in eure Häuser!"

Harry spürte eine kurze Berührung in seinem Geist und wusste plötzlich, wohin sie mussten.

Er führte die neugierigen Schüler durch die verwinkelten Gänge des Schlosses in den Westflügel.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Relief eines Drachen und Harry schüttelte den Kopf, 'Morgana' dachte er nur amüsiert.

„Leute, das hier ist der Eingang zum Westflügel. Ihr habt gehört, der ganze Flügel gehört uns. Das beinhaltete sicher auch Klassen- und Trainingsräume."

Er legte die Hand auf den Kopf des Drachen und sagte laut: „Das Passwort ist: 'Voldemort wird fallen!'" Das Relief glitt zur Seite und offenbarte einen weiten Eingang.

Die Schüler sahen ihn entsetzt an.

Seine grünen Augen blitzten drohend, „Ihr habt es gehört! Wir sind die Verteidiger der Schule und ich erwarte von allen, dass sie dieses Passwort sagen können. Ich dulde nicht, dass sich die Verteidiger von Hogwarts vor einem Namen fürchten!" sagte er in ergreifendem Ton.

Selbst die Kleinsten reckten stolz ihre Brust heraus und die kleine Saskia rief entschlossen: „Voldemort wird fallen!" Aber gleich danach rief sie knallrot an, weil sie so vorgeprescht war.

„Das ist es, was ich hören will." sagte Harry stolz auf die Kleine und wuselte ihr durch das Haar, was sie gleich noch mal rot werden ließ, „Nun kommt! Ich bin sicher, wir finden heraus, wo wir unterkommen."

Sie traten in einen langen Flur mit einigen Türen, doch plötzlich erschien ein Hauself vor Harry, „Lord Potter, würden sie mir folgen. Eure Sachen sind untergebracht."

Er führte sie zu einem gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum von dem drei Gänge abzweigten.

„Links sind die Quartiere der Jungen." erklärte der Elf, „in der Mitte sind die der Mädchen und rechts die Zimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Über den Türen stehen die Jahrgänge und bei den Vertrauensschülern die Namen. Eine Gute Nacht. Wenn ihr etwas braucht, ruft nach einem Hauself!"

Damit verschwand der Elf und die Schüler verteilten sich auf ihre Zimmer.

„Wow, das war ein ereignisreicher Tag. Wenn das ein Ausblick auf das kommende Jahr war... dann gnade uns Gott." sagte Ginny.

Hermine nickte, „Das kannst du laut sagen!"

Sie musterten Harry, der sich gut in seine Rolle als Anführer des Hauses eingelebt hatte und er sah sie etwas bedauernd an.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was?" fragte sie verblüfft.

„Nun, du hast deinen Posten als Vertrauensschülerin verloren." sagte Harry.

„Oh, ja. Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht." sagte sie verlegen, „Aber das neue Wissen ist interessanter für mich und ich hatte so schon kaum Zeit. Doch... wer soll uns lehren?"

Harry schmunzelte und sah sich um. Außer ihm, Ginny, Hermine, Luna und Shania war niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Nun, wie du gehört hast, ist Yvonne versiert mit dem Schwert. Sie wird daher das Training im Waffenkampf lehren. Der Hut hat sie nicht umsonst zum Kopf des Hauses gemacht. Und was die alte Magie angeht... sagen wir, in den Monaten in denen ich weg war, habe ich einiges gelernt." sagte er und schwang seine Hand einmal.

Ein Tablett voll mit Butterbierflaschen erschien aus der Luft und schwebte zwischen ihnen. Harry nahm eine Flaschen und erhob sie: „Auf eine neue Zeit mit alten Wegen."

Ginny und Hermine starrten ihn an, doch Luna und Shania griffen sich eine Flasche und hoben sie, so dass schließlich auch die beiden folgten und tranken.

„Harry, das war stablose Magie!" sagte Hermine.

„Was du nicht sagst." sagte er, „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Vergesst nicht, was wir hier lernen, bleibt in diesem Haus, es sei denn es ist ein Notfall und das schließt den Orden mit ein!"

Hermine nickte eifrig.

„Gute Nacht." sagte er und ging in den Flur der Vertrauensschüler.

Luna und Shania folgten. Ginny und Hermine folgten Sekunden später.

Als Harry in sein Zimmer trat, strahlte er, als er ein breites Bett sah. Er sah sich um und sah Regale für Bücher, einen Kamin, Schränke für Sachen, ein eigenes Bad, einen Schreibtisch und rechts und links eine Tür, durch die kurz darauf je eine junge Frau traten und ihn anstrahlten.

„Perfekt." sagten alle drei, bevor sie zusammen in ein Bett krochen. So blieben die Potters auch in Hogwarts vereint.

Zur selben Zeit in den Kerkern von Slytherin. Ron saß abseits und starrte ungläubig auf die anderen Syltherins.

„Wie kommt ein Weasley nach Slytherin?" schnaubte Draco abfällig.

Ron schaute Malfoy wütend an, „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Du wirst bereuen, jemals einen Fuß in diesen Kerker gesetzt zu haben, du Abschaum!" hisste Draco drohend und seine beiden Gorillas bauten sich hinter ihm auf. Ron wunderte sich, dass die anderen Slytherins ihn nicht anfeindeten, sie schienen sich nur um ihre eigenen Belange zu kümmern.

„Ich bin Abschaum? Dann erkläre mir, oh du mächtiger Spross aus dem Hause Malfoy... wieso bist du nicht in Avalon?" höhnte Ron, „Das wird deinem Daddy nicht gefallen, dass du ihn nicht mit den Informationen über das neue Wissen versorgen kannst, das Potter lernen wird!"

Einige der älteren Slytherins sahen Ron mit einem Hauch von Respekt an. Offenbar wagte es niemand, sich Draco in den Weg zu stellen und seine Erwiderung war berechnend und kühl rüber gebracht worden. Das schien ihnen zu imponieren. Doch Draco kochte vor Wut und wollte sich auf den Rotschopf stürzen, doch hinter Draco trat eine große Gestalt nahezu lautlos aus den Schatten. Es war Snape, der Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und in überraschend drohendem Ton sagte er: „Kein Slytherin greift einen anderen Slytherin an! So sind die Regeln! Wir als das geächtete Haus, schwächen uns nicht selbst!"

Mit einem drohenden Blick, ließ Malfoy ab und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

„Mister Weasley." sagte Snape und musterte ihn, „Wir werden sehen, wie sie sich als Slytherin machen. Die oberen Jahrgänge haben Einzelzimmer, da einige etwas Privatsphäre für ... ihre außerschulischen Aktivitäten benötigen. Wir haben genug Platz hier unten. Ihr Zimmer ist dort hinten links. Sie können das Passwort selbst festlegen. Der Direktor möchte sie morgen nach dem Frühstück sehen."

Dann ging Snape aus dem Raum, aber er passierte Ron und ging nahe an ihm vorbei. Dabei wisperte er: „Enttäuschen sie mich nicht!"

Ron stand auf und sah sich um. Erneut registrierte er, dass sich niemand um ihn scherte. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so übel hier, doch eines wusste er, seine neuen Kameraden durfte er nicht unterschätzen. Tätliche Angriffe mochten verboten sein, doch die Slytherins waren nicht für brutale Gewalt bekannt, sie fochten ihre Kämpfe auf einer anderen Ebene. Er würde allen Witz und Verstand brauchen, wenn er hier unten überleben wollte und das würde er! Und mit diesem Gedanken ging er in sein Bett.

* * *

AN: Wie immer danke ich euch für alle Reviews! Ihr seid einfach großartig. Leider kann ich auch heute nicht auf eure Reviews eingehen. Nur eines noch... ich werde mich bemühen, das nächste Update innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen hochzuladen und nicht erst nach MONATEN! ;-)

Bye, euer Heiko!


	16. Der erste Schultag

Hi Leute! Leider hat es wieder etwas länger gedauert, doch hier ist nun das aktuelle Kap. Viel Spass beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 16 – Der erste Schultag**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die drei Potters mit dem Sonnenaufgang, der durch das relativ große Fenster des Zimmers hereinschien.

Harry sah seine beiden Frauen verliebt an und küsste sie beide sanft.

Dann seufzte er, „So leid es mir tut, ihr beiden, aber es wäre besser, wenn euch niemand hier in meinem Bett erwischt. Wir müssen den Schein wahren."

Sie nickten verstehend. Jede gab ihm einen Kuss, dann standen sie auf und streckten sich.

Harry stöhnte, „Das ist so fies von euch!" als er seinen Blick über die nackten schlanken Beine der beiden wandern ließ, als beim Strecken ihre langen T-Shirts hoch rutschten.

Sie sahen ihn an und zwinkerten ihm frech zu, bevor sie kichernd in ihre Zimmer zurückgingen.

„Hmm... die Türen..." murmelte er. Er stand auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstabholster und befestigte es an seinem Unterarm. Er befestigte auch sein zweites Holster mit seinem verkleinerten Stab an seinem Arm. Anschließend ging er zu Shanias Tür, steckte nach einem Klopfen seinen Kopf hindurch, „Ich lege eine Illusion über die Tür, Schatz! Benutzt die äußeren!"

„Okay!" sagte Shania, „Ich tue das selbe hier!"

Harry betrachtete die Tür nachdenklich, dann grinste er.

Die Tür war zwischen zwei Bücherregalen und so beschwor er einfach ein weiteres, das sich perfekt zwischen die anderen einpasste. Es war real, keine Illusion und würde nun als Geheimtür dienen.

Er ging zur anderen Tür und gab Luna bescheid.

An dieser Wand stand sein Schreibtisch auf der Seite der Außenwand von der Tür aus gesehen. Rechts daneben war die Tür zu seinem kleinen Bad. Es musste magisch sein, denn theoretisch dürfte dort nicht genug Raum für ein Bad sein. Er beschloss, auch diese Tür zu einer Geheimtür zu machen und beschwor ein lebensgroßes Portrait direkt vor der Tür. Es zeigte Merlin.

Dann ertönte ein Singen und sein Phönix mit Hedwig im Schlepptau erschienen. Sofort beschwor er zwei kunstvolle Holzständer auf denen sie dankbar Platz nahmen.

Dann machte er sich fertig für den Tag. Er war gerade aus dem Bad getreten. Harry war zwar schon angezogen, er trug seine Hose aus Drachenhaut und ein einfaches grünes T-Shirt. Allerdings rubbelte er sich gerade mit einem Handtuch seine noch feuchten Haare trocken.

Da klopfte es schon an der Tür.

„Herein!" rief er und Hermine stürmte fröhlich in den Raum. Ginny folgte ihr.

„Die Zimmer sind großartig!" jauchzte Hermine.

„Das ist wahr." sagte Harry salomonisch.

Hermines Augen fielen auf den Phönix, „Harry! Wo hast du den her?"

„Das ist Aglan. Er ist mir zugeflogen und hat sich mit mir verbunden."

Ginny schaute misstrauisch zu Hedwig, „Was ist mit ihr? Ist sie jetzt mit dir verbunden?"  
„Das ist sie, Ginny. Ich kann ihr wieder vertrauen." sagte Harry und ging zu seiner weißen Eule, um sie liebevoll zu streicheln.

Dann klopfte es erneut und Shania und Luna traten ein.

Beide hatten ihre Gefährten auf den Schultern und die anderen beiden Mädchen starrten sie an.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ginny auf den Dracus deutend gleichzeitig als Hermine auf Imides deutete.

Harry grinste, als Luna ihr kleines pelziges Wesen streichelte, „Das ist Imides, mein Knittergehörnter Snorkack."

Hermine klappte die Kinnlade herunter, „Die... die... die sind real?"

Der kleine Snorkack schnatterte beleidigt und schoss an Lunas Körper herunter nur um kaum eine Sekunde später eine sich windende Hermine hinaufzuklettern und ihr frech am Ohr zu ziehen.

„Au! Holt das Viech von mir runter!" rief sie.

Shania, Ginny und Harry lachten laut und Harry sagte vorwurfsvoll, „Du solltest intelligente Wesen nie beleidigen, besonders nicht so verschlagene wie Imides."

Luna befreite Hermine aus ihrer misslichen Lage und setzte den Kleinen wieder auf ihre Schulter.

Shania streichelte ihren Dracus, „Das ist Spike. Er ist ein Dracus."

„Ich... ich dachte, die sind ausgestorben." sagte Hermine und musterte das kleine Wesen neugierig, „Das sind praktisch Minidrachen mit magischen Fähigkeiten, nicht wahr? Sie sind richtig schnell und recht angriffslustig, oder? Und sie können auch Feuer spucken."

Sie wollte den kleinen streicheln, doch sie zog ihren Finger blitzschnell zurück, als der Dracus nach ihm schnappte.

„Wow." sagte Ginny strahlend, dann seufzte sie „Ich hab noch nicht mal ne Eule!"

„Wir sollten die Zeit bis zum Frühstück nutzen." sagte Harry, „Ich hab keine Lust mir von Dumbledore Blödsinn erzählen zu lassen, was die Hausregeln angeht." Er deutete auf ein schwarzes Buch mit dem Symbol des Hauses Avalon, das auf seinem Schreibtisch lag.

„Die gibt es bei uns auch." sagte Hermine, „Nehmen wir sie und gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum! Dann können wir auch die anderen einweisen!"

Die Erstklässler warteten schon aufgeregt und waren dabei zu raten, was so besonderes an dem Haus war und was sie lernen würden, was den anderen vorbehalten blieb.

„Wir lernen ein paar alte Zauber und ein paar vergessene Formen der Magie... wie das stablose Zaubern, wenn ihr mächtig genug seid." erklärte Harry und die Köpfe der Kleinen flogen zu ihm herum, „Vielleicht erkunden wir eure verborgenen Talente und fördern sie. Aber das werden wir alles herausfinden. Doch es ist nichts, was uns wirklich besser macht, als die anderen Häuser. Was uns von ihnen abheben könnte, ist das, was wir mit unserem Wissen tun."

Die fünf nickten eifrig und Saskia rief: „Wie zum Beispiel die Schule beschützen!"

„Genau." sagte Shania lächelnd, „Und vergesst nicht, wir werden ein wenig Waffentraining haben."

„Guten Morgen." sagte Sally-Ann, als sie den Raum betrat, und fragte ein wenig arrogant „Und wer wird uns das unterrichten, solange es keine Lehrer gibt, die aus Avalon kommen?"

„Ich." sagte Shania, „Doch das wird nur für die gelten, die noch keinen Stil beherrschen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du deinen Degen beherrscht?"

„Natürlich! Ich bin eine Perks!" schnaubte sie überheblich.

„Dann wirst du deinen Stil selbst perfektionieren." sagte Shania noch immer freundlich.

Sally-Ann nickte, das Thema war damit erledigt.

Sie setzten sich und studierten in der nächsten Stunde die neuen Regeln für das Haus.

Geschlossen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück und unterwegs erklärte Hermine den neugierigen Erstklässlern die sich bewegenden Treppen, die bekannten Geheimgänge und Abkürzungen, wo sie welche Klassenräume fanden, wo die Bibliothek war und alles, was ihr wichtig erschien. Sie redete ununterbrochen bis sie in die große Halle kamen und die Kleinen hingen an jedem Wort.

Harry, Luna und Ginny schmunzelten nur.

Dann leuchteten Harrys Augen entschlossen auf und er beugte sich kurz zu Shania und zu Luna herüber und wisperte ihnen etwas ins Ohr. Sie grinsten mit funkelnden Augen und nickten kurz. Sie hatten sich auf einen neuen Namen geeinigt und den würden sie nun vorstellen.

„Was hast du vor, Harry?" fragte Ginny, die das neugierig beobachtet hatte.

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, „Nur etwas die Stimmung auflockern."

Sie erreichten die Halle und liefen gelassen zu ihrem Tisch herüber und setzten sich. Harry sah, dass Remus und Fleur inzwischen eingetroffen waren und vorn am Tisch saßen. Er winkte Remus zu und dieser lächelte, als er das sah und nickte Harry freundlich zu.

Harry nickte seinen beiden Partnern im Streichespielen unauffällig zu und kurz darauf begannen sie unauffällig unter dem Tisch komplexe Bewegungen mit ihren Händen zu machen.

Plötzlich spürten alle Schüler ein Kribbeln auf ihren Köpfen und begannen sich zu kratzen. Als sie sahen, dass es allen so ging, sahen sie ihr gegenüber oder ihren Nebenmann an und wunderten sich, was geschah und dann begannen die Haare langsam ihre Farbe zu verändern, es war fließend und es sah aus, als würde Farbe über die Haare gegossen. Es begann an der Kopfhaut und floss langsam bis zum Ende der Haare. Absolute Stille herrschte in der Halle und dann, nach einigen Sekunden, begannen alle zu lachen.

Alle Schüler hatten nun die Haarfarben ihres Hauses. Die Gryffindors waren alle Rotschöpfe und sahen aus, wie eine riesige Weasley-Familie, die Hufflepuffs hatten gelb-blonde Haare, die Ravenclaws hatten dunkelblaue Haare, doch das sah alles noch halbwegs gut aus. Aber das Grün der Slytherins war so schreiend grell, dass die meisten über sie lachten, besonders über Malfoy, dessen neongrüne Haare angegelt waren und Ron, der einfach zu dämlich aussah mit seinem grünen leicht wirren Haar. Aber die drei hatten ihren Tisch nicht ausgelassen, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken. Außerdem war es nur ein harmloser Spaß. Sie hatten alle silbern schimmernde Haare, abgeleitet von dem Drachen auf dem Hausbanner und besonders den jungen Mädchen gefiel es.

„Sie sehen aus, wie kleine Veela." sagte Luna lächelnd und das brachte die drei Erstklässlerinnen zum Kichern.

Der Hammer aber waren die Lehrer, denn die hatten Strähnen in allen fünf Farben in ihren Haaren. Der einzige, der es mit Fassung trug, war Dumbledore. Bei ihm funkelten nur die Augen amüsiert. Flitwick klatschte vergnügt in die Hände und lachte.

Eine formlose dunkle Wolke bildete sich im Zentrum der Halle und alle schauten neugierig aber auch ein wenig ängstlich herüber.

Flammenschrift erschien in der Wolke aber so, dass sie von allen Seiten gesehen werden konnte.

_Wir übernehmen das Erbe der legendären Marauder_

_und damit die heilige Pflicht und Schuldigkeit, _

_Spaß und Freude in die Schule zu bringen._

_Ehre den Maraudern! _

_Grüße an den letzten wahren Marauder..._

_Messr. Moony!_

Dann verblasste die Schrift und eine neue große Schrift erschien:

_The Shadow Devils!_

Auch diese Schrift verblasste wieder.

Plötzlich blitzten leuchtend blaue Augen auf und darunter stand in silbernen Flammen:

„_BLACKY!"_

Dann blitzten silbrig graue Augen auf, wie die von Luna waren:

„_MYSTERY!"_

und zum Schluss blitzten grüne Augen auf, doch es sah aus, wie zwei Augen, die komplett von grünen Flammen ausgefüllt waren und das schloss alles mit ein, das Weiß der Augäpfel, die Iris und die Pupillen und die Flammen schienen ab und an über den Rand des Auges hinaus zu lodern:

„_uuuund SCARY!"_

Dann verpuffte die gesamte Schattenwolke in einer goldenen Flamme.

Die Schüler starrten noch ein paar Sekunden auf die Wolke, gefangen vom Augenblick, dann begannen sie zu jubeln, zu grölen und zu klatschen... und zu lachen, als sie die bunten Haare der Lehrer sahen.

Harry schaute unauffällig zu den Lehrern herüber und fand, dass sowohl Remus als auch Dumbledore ihn bedeutend ansahen, doch er schmunzelte nur und begann eine zwanglose Unterhaltung mit Shania.

Dumbledore erhob sich und sagte strafend: „Es scheint, als wäre eine neue Bande von Unruhestiftern in der Schule! Seid euch gewiss, dass wir die Schuldigen bestrafen, wenn wir herausfinden, wer es war." Dabei sah er Harry bedeutend an, doch dann funkelten seine Augen wieder: „Allerdings, das war eine sehr gute Vorführung von Zauberkunst und ein wenig Spaß kann wohl nicht schaden."

Dann setzte er sich wieder.

McGonagall beugte sich zu ihm herüber: „Neue Marauder? Was glaubst du wer das ist?"

„Nun, ich denke, die grünen Augen von Scary sprechen für sich." sagte der alte Direktor amüsiert.

„Aber wer sind die anderen? Ron und Hermine?" fragte sie nach.

„Weder Ron noch Hermine sind Animagi, was die Vorraussetzung der Marauder war und Hermine hat braune Augen. Zu Ron würden blaue Augen vielleicht passen, aber der Name Blacky nicht. Ehrlich gesagt... ich habe keine Ahnung." sagte er nachdenklich.

„Animagi?" fragte McGonagall mit vorwurfsvollem Blick auf Harry, „Glaubst du, er ist einer?"

„Nun, er ist der Sohn seines Vaters und er ist ein machtvoller Zauberer. Ich würde es zumindest nicht für unmöglich halten. Und nachdem was ich über das Haus Avalon erfahren habe, kommen nur Schüler in dieses Haus, die ein gewisses Potential haben."

„Hmm... dann ist es wahrscheinlich, dass die anderen beiden aus dem Haus kommen. Nur wer?" fragte die strenge Lehrerin.

„Lass ihnen doch ihren Spaß." sagte Remus schmunzelnd, „Ich frage mich nur, was Harry für eine Form hat, wenn er ein Animagus ist und er kennt die Bedeutung dieses Faktes als Grundlage der Marauder!"

„Tja, mir wird er es nicht sagen." sagte Dumbledore bedauernd, „Aber dir vielleicht."

„Das mag sein, aber wenn er es tut, werde ich diese Information nicht weiter geben." sagte Remus ernst.

Dumbledore sah ihn enttäuscht an, doch dann seufzte er erneut: „Ich weiß."

Dann wandte er sich an Remus: „Sie haben keinen Hauslehrer. Ich möchte, dass du diesen Posten so weit wie es geht ausfüllst, quasi als Vermittler agierst. Würdest du ihnen ausrichten, dass die Vertrauensschüler um zehn zu mir ins Büro kommen?"

„Natürlich." sagte er und stand auf, um die Nachricht an Harry weiter zu geben.

McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich: „Was ist mit dem Quidditch-Cup?"

„Gute Frage. Ich werde das mit Harry erörtern." sagte Dumbledore und strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart.

„Verdammt!" fluchte McGonagall ungeniert.

Dumbledore verschluckte sich fast, als er seine Kollegin fluchen hörte, etwas das sie gewöhnlich nicht tat, „Was ist?"

„Ich hab den besten Sucher seit Jahrzehnten an ein anderes Haus verloren!" beschwerte sie sich, „Und Ginny war eine vielversprechende Jägerin und Sucherin!"

Dumbledore lachte fröhlich.

Nach dem Frühstück fand sich Ron im Büro des Direktors wieder.

Sie waren allein, nicht mal Severus war anwesend, der sonst über nahezu alles im Orden bescheid wusste.

„Das sind höchst unglückliche Umstände, Ron." begann Dumbledore.

„Ja, ich habe keinen Einfluss mehr auf Potter. Verdammt! Und jetzt stecke ich auch noch in Slytherin!" fluchte Ron aufgebracht.

„In der Tat. Du hast jeglichen Nutzen verloren." sagte Dumbledore vorwurfsvoll, „Zumindest, wenn du nicht in seinem inneren Zirkel bleiben kannst."

„Was ist mit unserem Deal?" fragte Ron alarmiert.

„Hmm... wir werden sehen. Vorerst bleibt es bei unserem Plan. Er wird nicht über sein wahres Vermögen informiert. Sollte er den Kampf nicht überleben, wirst du die Hälfte seines Vermögens erben und der Orden die andere Hälfte. Ist er siegreich und du an seiner Seite, stelle ich dich als Held dar und mit dem Orden des Merlin ist auch ein hübsches Sümmchen verbunden."

Ron nickte nachdenklich, „Ich tue, was ich kann."

„Ich weiß."

„Was ist mit Slytherin? Ich könnte sie ausspionieren!" sagte Ron.

'Als ob! Dafür bist du viel zu... dämlich.' dachte sich Dumbledore in seinem Inneren, 'sie würden jeden Versuch von dir bemerken.'

Laut sagte er: „Severus hat alles unter Kontrolle. Es gibt keinen Grund, die Mission unnötig auf das Spiel zu setzen. Konzentriere dich auf Harry!"

„Einverstanden. Was ist nun mit dem Haus Avalon? Was machen die?" fragte Ron.

„Ich habe leider versäumt, deine Schwester einzubeziehen. Unsere einzige Informationsquelle ist Hermine und sie ist sehr regelbewusst. Eine der Regeln besagt, dass nichts nach außen dringt, was in Avalon gelernt wird. Eine schwierige Situation. Andererseits ist sie deine Freundin. Vielleicht solltest du sie fragen?"

Ron nickte, „Darauf können sie wetten! Wie kann sie mich allein lassen?" murrte er, „Alles nur wegen Potter!"

„Eifersucht bringt dich nicht weiter!" mahnte ihn Dumbledore, „Sie hat doch gesagt, sie ist nicht an ihm interessiert."

„Hmm," sagte er mit einem lustvollen Funkeln in den Augen, „Was ist mit dieser neuen? Dieser Yvonne? Könnten wir sie auf unsere Seite ziehen?"

„Sie ist eine völlig unbekannte Größe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, welcher Linie sie abstammt oder ob überhaupt. Der Name Poloander ist absolut unbekannt. Da sie keinen Hauslehrer haben und wir nicht in die Räume dürfen, kommen wir nicht mal an sie heran. Die Lehrer dürfen nur auf Einladung von Schülern in den Flügel oder in einem Notfall, dann öffnet sich der Eingang automatisch für uns. Ich werde die Lehrer bitten, sie im Auge zu behalten. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wir können nicht jedem dahergelaufenen trauen, besonders nicht, da sich die Situation zuspitzt." warnte Dumbledore.

„Wohl wahr. Zuviel steht auf dem Spiel. Es wird Zeit, dass der dunkle Lord mit seiner Brut endlich verschwindet damit wieder Friede herrscht! Damit wir alle unser Leben wieder leben können." sagte Ron verbissen und Dumbledore nickte ernst.

Dann sah er auf seine Uhr, „Die Avalons kommen jeden Augenblick."

Ron stand auf und nickte Dumbledore zu, bevor er das Büro verließ.

Kurz darauf traten Remus und McGonagall ein und nur Minuten später klopfte es erneut an die Tür.

Dumbledore rief die vier Schüler herein.

„Setzt euch!" sagte er freundlich.

Harry, Shania, Luna und Ginny setzten sich vor den Schreibtisch.

„Ich bin die Regeln durchgegangen und es sieht aus, als wäre das Haus Avalon wahrlich privilegiert. Euch ist eine große Aufgabe zugeteilt worden. In den neu erschienenen Regeln ist bestimmt, dass die Vertrauensschüler die anderen Schüler bei dem Erlernen der alten Wege anleiten, solange es keinen kompetenten Lehrer dafür gibt. Die alten Wege, das beinhaltet die vergessene Kunst der stablosen Magie, der Kontrolle über die Elemente und der Magie anderer Völker. Zudem sollen seltene Talente entdeckt und gefördert werden. Wie sollt ihr allein das schaffen?" seufzte Dumbledore, „Und dann noch das Waffentraining. Die alten Purblutfamilien sollten bereits ihre Kinder trainiert haben, aber was ist mit Muggelgeborenen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Dafür ist gesorgt. Yvonne ist eine begabte Schwertkämpferin und übernimmt das Waffentraining für die, die noch keinen eigenen Stil beherrschen. Für die ersten Monate übernehme ich die Leitung der Ausbildung in der alten Magie. Bis dann werden wir uns weiter bilden."

Dumbledore musterte Harry eindringlich, „Das hört sich an, als wüsstest du, wovon du sprichst!"

„Verzeihen sie meine Aufdringlichkeit, aber wir waren beim Sie." sagte Harry sehr freundlich, „Und ja, ich weiß wovon ich rede."

„Interessant. Verzeihen sie meine Respektlosigkeit. Die Kunst der stablosen Magie... ich beherrsche selbst ein klein wenig dieser Kunst, jedoch nur einfachste Zauber. Wer ist heute noch in der Lage diese Magie zu lehren?"

Harry lächelte, „Nun, ich werde in der Lage sein müssen."

Dann grinste er, als er sah, dass die Lehrer noch immer bunte Haare hatten. Er schwang einmal die Hand in einer komplexen Geste und die Haare der Lehrer wurden normal.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, „Nicht schlecht. Wo haben sie das gelernt?"

„Hier und da." sagte Harry ehrlich, denn er hatte die Grundlagen auf dem Weg aus den Highlands zurück zu Morganas Schloss gelernt.

„Diese Fähigkeit könnte sich gegen Voldemort als sehr nützlich erweisen." sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Das könnte sein." sagte Harry ernst, „Doch nur die Avalons werden es lernen, so steht es geschrieben."

Die Augen des alten Direktors zogen sich zusammen, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Werden alle von euch so fortgeschritten sein?"

„Das hängt von der Macht und den Fähigkeiten der Schüler ab. Ich bin froh, wenn wir sie am Ende des Jahres so weit haben, dass sie einen Levitationszauber ausführen können." sagte Harry ernst, „Stablose Magie ist komplex und schwer und es ist nicht die einzige Magie, die wir lernen werden."

„Wer wird euch bewerten?" fragte McGonagall zweifelnd.

„In den Regeln steht geschrieben, dass diese Kunst nicht benotet wird, solange es keine Lehrer und Prüfer gibt. Es wäre unfair den anderen Schülern gegenüber." erklärte Harry, „Es wird keine ZAG's und keine UTZ's in diesem Fach geben und die alten Wege dürfen nicht zur Vorraussetzung für irgendeinen Job, außer den des Lehrers gemacht werden. Sie dienen allein der Wahrung des Wissens und dem Schutz der Schule und später der Zaubererwelt. Zudem hängt die Ausbildung des Einzelnen von seinen Talenten ab."

„Ungewöhnliches Konzept, aber sie haben recht, Mister Potter, es wäre unfair den anderen Schülern gegenüber. Ich würde es dennoch begrüßen, einmal einen Gang durch den gesperrten Flügel zu machen." sagte der Direktor neugierig, „Bisher hat er sich nicht mal mir als Direktor geöffnet. Nun weiß ich wenigstens warum."

„Wir werden sehen. Zunächst werden wir selbst ihn erkunden." sagte Harry.

„Ich muss sichergehen, dass ihr wirklich lernt." sagte Dumbledore ernst, „Wäre es möglich, einen Stundenplan zu erstellen und wenn schon keine Noten, dann eine Art Bericht über eure Erfolge abzugeben?"

„Ein allgemeiner Bericht wäre möglich." sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Einen Stundenplan werden wir auch aufstellen. Ich denke auch, dass sie wissen sollten, dass wir wirklich lernen."

„Weiterhin ist es tatsächlich so, dass ihr keinen Hauslehrer habt, solange es keine qualifizierten Lehrer gibt. Ich würde euch aber bitten, Remus als Vermittler zu akzeptieren."

Harry sah Remus tief in die Augen, dann sah er die Mädchen fragend an. Alle nickten einstimmig.

„Gut. Professor Lupin," sagte Harry ernst, „Wir sind kein Geheimbund oder so etwas und ein Lehrer sollte schon verfügbar sein und wenn es für die kleinen Schüler ist oder irgendwelche Schulangelegenheiten. Wenn sie uns ihr Wort geben, dass nichts von dem Inhalt oder Methodik unserer Studien nach außen dringt, dann können sie den Raum für den Hauslehrer beziehen."

Die braunen Augen des Werwolfes leuchteten dankbar, „Ihr habt mein Wort."

„Gut, sie können uns begleiten. Die Hauselfen werden ihre Sachen umsetzen." sagte Harry.

„Gut, nun zu den Regeln. Im wesentlichen gelten die selben Regeln wie für die anderen Schüler, doch jeder Schüler von euch hat ähnliche Rechte wie Vertrauensschüler, wenn man von Punktabzügen und -geben absieht. Innerhalb des Flügels gibt es keinen Zapfenstreich und ihr dürft zu Trainingszwecken sogar in den verbotenen Wald. Kein Lehrer außer Minerva und mir darf euch bestrafen und dann auch nur nach Absprache mit ihnen Mister Potter oder ihnen, Miss Poloander. Das wird unsere Arbeit verkomplizieren."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein. Wir werden die Regel bis auf weiteres abändern. Zunächst einmal bestimmen wir einen Zapfenstreich für die Schüler bis zum vierten Schuljahr. Die Kleinen brauchen ihren Schlaf. Und die Ausweitung dieser Regel dient auch nicht Partys sondern dem Studium. Wir werden sicher oft bis in die Nacht arbeiten und das kann auch die Bibliothek oder die Labore einschließen." erklärte Harry, „Was Punkte angeht. Es gibt keine. Avalon steht für ein vereinigtes Hogwarts und gegen Haus-Rivalität. Es wird sich nicht an dem Wettkampf um den Hauspokal beteiligen, denn das fördert die Rivalität. "

„Oh. So hat das vor euch noch niemand gesehen." sagte Dumbledore.

„Was die Strafen angeht, die Lehrer können sie verhängen, wenn sie gerechtfertigt sind, doch wie behalten uns vor, sie anzufechten und in Frage zu stellen. Das wird durch Yvonne oder mich geschehen und wir werden nicht mit dem Lehrer diskutieren, sondern nur mit ihnen. Sagen sie das besonders Professor Snape. Stellen wir eine gehäufte Aussprechung ungerechtfertigter Strafen fest, werden wir Schritte einleiten, die den betreffenden Lehrer zur Rechenschaft ziehen." sagte Harry in schneidendem Ton.

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten." sagte Dumbledore innerlich furios.

Dann funkelten seine Augen neugierig und sein Blick wanderte zu einer Holzplakette an der Wand, die nun leer war.

„Das Schwert Gryffindors gehört also wirklich ihnen?" fragte er.

„Hmm." sagte Harry nur.

„Sie hatten ein zweites Schwert, Mister Potter. Dürfte ich einen Blick darauf werfen?" fragte der Direktor mit funkelnden Augen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, zog es und warf es in einem hohen Bogen in die Luft. Es drehte sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst, bevor es sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in die Schreibtischplatte des Direktors bohrte und dort nachfedernd stecken blieb. Stolz und aufrecht steckte das Langschwert in dem Holz. Die blitzblanke Klinge funkelte im Licht der einfallenden Sonne. Deutlich waren die Buchstaben zu sehen, die den Namen Harry J. Potter formten. Umrahmt wurden die Buchstaben von zahlreichen kleinen Runen, die das Schwert magisch stärkten und von Merlin und Morgana stammten.

Der einfache silberne Griff, der mit schwarzem Leder umwickelt war, zeugte von schlichter Eleganz und zeigte deutlich, dass dieses Schwert kein Schmuckstück war, sondern eine Waffe, die gegebenenfalls auch benutzt werden würde.

Dumbledore strich mit dem Finger sanft über die Runen und schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Das Schwert ist mächtig, mehr noch als Gryffindors Schwert und doch trägt es ihren Namen!" sagte er fassungslos.

Die Lehrer schauten den Direktor ungläubig an, Dumbledore war nicht oft fassungslos, eigentlich konnten sich die beiden nicht erinnern, ihn in den letzten zehn Jahren so gesehen zu haben.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und in einem magischen Blitz war es wieder in seiner Hand.

„Wo haben sie es her?" fragte der Direktor.

Nun lachte Harry, „Aus einem Versandhauskatalog."

Shania lachte nun ebenfalls, als sie die irritierten Gesichter der Zauberer sah.

Remus half aus, „Ich denke, er meint, er hat es bei den Muggeln gekauft."

„Bei den Muggeln? Ich spüre, dass du nicht lügst. Wie ist das möglich?" fragte der Direktor.  
„Nun, ich habe es gekauft und verzaubert. Die Gravur und zugegebenermaßen der Großteil der Zauber kamen später hinzu und wurden mir von einem guten Freund und Mentor und seiner Partnerin als Abschiedsgeschenk gemacht."

„Bei Merlin! Das muss ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein." sagte Dumbledore mit kalkulierendem Blick.

„Das war er, ja." sagte Harry leise, „Er lebt nicht mehr und seine Partnerin auch nicht."

Dumbledore musterte ihn eindringlich, „Sie sagen wieder die Wahrheit. Dieser Verlust ist bedauerlich."  
Dann sah er Shania fragend an, „Dürfte ich einen Blick auf ihr Schwert werfen?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein." sagte sie gelassen, „Ich habe es kürzlich erst von meiner Mutter bekommen. Meine Familie ist mir sehr wichtig und für mich ist das eine sehr private Angelegenheit." fügte sie ernst hinzu.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Hmm... das Schwert ist japanisch, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte, „Das ist ein Katana, ein Schwert, wie es die Samurai früher benutzt haben, Sir."

„Schön. Schön. Miss Weasley, dürfte ich einen Blick auf ihr Schwert werfen? Ich muss gestehen, ich bin sehr überrascht. Mir war nicht bekannt, dass die Familie Weasley je ein Ahnenschwert besessen hätte."

Sie sah Harry fragend an, doch er zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht?" sagte sie. Irgendwie würde er es sowieso erfahren.

Sie legte es auf seinen Tisch und er betrachtete neugierig die nordischen Runen.

„Eric, der Rote!" sagte er leise, „Ein Wikinger!"

Ginny nickte, „Ehrlich gesagt, ist mir das selbst neu. Harry sagte mir, ich solle es versuchen."

Sie steckte das Schwert wieder in die Scheide, die sie an ihrem Gürtel trug.

„Interessant." sagte Dumbledore nun, „Ich denke, wir haben alles geklärt. Vielleicht zeigt ihr Remus sein Quartier? Wir müssen die Stundenpläne umstellen. Ach, was ist mit Quidditch?"

„Wir werden darüber beraten." sagte Harry, „Remus kann sie über unsere Entscheidung informieren.

Die Schüler verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Büro.

Natürlich hatten viele Schüler ihren Eltern geschrieben, um ihnen über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu berichten. So verließ gleich ein ganzer Schwarm Eulen das altehrwürdige Schloss um die Nachricht von dem neuen mysteriösen Haus in die Welt der Zauberer zu verbreiten. Doch davon bekamen die vier Schüler und Remus nichts mit.

„Danke für dein Vertrauen, Harry." sagte Remus, als sie auf dem Weg zum Westflügel waren.

„Es ist nicht nur mein Vertrauen, Professor Lupin." sagte Harry, „Sondern auch das der anderen Vertrauensschüler, zumindest Yvonne hat genauso viel zu sagen, wie ich."

Harry sagte Remus das Passwort und seine Augen funkelten, „Eine sehr gute Wahl, Harry. Deine Idee?"

Harry nickte bescheiden.

Remus folgte den Schülern in den Wohnbereich.

„Das hier ist der Gemeinschaftsraum. Das dort rechts sind unsere Zimmer. Geradezu sind die Mädchen und links sind die Jungs." erklärte Harry.

„Hört mal alle her!" sagte Harry laut.

Die Schüler sahen auf und ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Das hier ist Remus Lupin, einer der beiden Lehrer für Verteidigung. Er ist euer Ansprechpartner, wenn von uns Vertrauensschülern keiner da ist. Offiziell haben wir keinen Hauslehrer, aber er ist unser Vermittler zu dem Direktor und den anderen Lehrern. Er ist NICHT die absolute Autorität in diesem Haus, aber er mag euch einen guten Rat geben, den ihr hoffentlich beherzigen werdet. Wenn ihr Zweifel habt, fragt bei uns nach."

Die Schüler nickten.

„So. Wer hat Lust, diesen Flügel etwas zu erkunden?"

Natürlich folgten alle Schüler.

Sie gingen systematisch die Räume und Flure ab. So fanden sie zwei Quartiere für Lehrer, eines wurde Remus zugewiesen und die Hauselfen wurden instruiert seine Sachen umzuräumen.

Dann fanden sie eine Bibliothek voller alter unersetzlicher Bücher, doch wie Harry spürte und überprüfte war die Bibliothek durch einen Zauber geschützt.

„Hört her!" sagte Harry eindringlich.

Sofort hatte er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler.

„Die Bibliothek könnt ihr alle bis auf weiteres benutzen. Euch..." sagte er und sah die fünf Erstklässler an, „... rate ich jedoch, euch zuerst mal auf den normalen Unterricht zu konzentrieren und euch nicht mit Büchern zu beschäftigen, die ihr sowieso noch nicht versteht. Bitte beherzigt das."

Die fünf kleinen Kinder nickten eifrig.

„Auf dieser Bibliothek liegen machtvolle Zauber." erklärte Harry, „Einer verhindert, dass ein Buch aus dem Raum entfernt oder zerstört wird. Ihr könnt diese Bücher also nur hier drin lesen. Ein weiterer Zauber verhindert, dass ihr Bücher lest, deren Wissen zu brisant für euch ist, oder eine Gefahr für euch darstellt... eine Art differenzierte Verbotene Abteilung, würde ich sagen. Während ich zum Beispiel ein Buch über stablose Magie in die Hand nehmen könnte und lesen könnte, würde der Zauber verhindern, dass zum Beispiel... hmm... Saskia hier, dieses Buch aus dem Regal nimmt, weil sie noch nicht bereit dafür ist."

Die Schüler nickten verstehend.

„Zusätzlich sind Zauber darunter, die das Kopieren verhindern. Also versucht es gar nicht erst. Diese Zauber stammen vermutlich von Merlin, Gryffindor oder sogar Morgana."

Die jüngeren Schüler wurden kreidebleich und wisperten: „Morgana?"

Harry grinste, „Sie war nicht böse. Die Legenden sind übertrieben. Sicher, sie hat sich mit dunkler Magie beschäftigt, aber nicht nur."

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" fragte Hermine empört, „Sie war eine dunkle Hexe."

„Ah, meinst du? Sie war keine dunkle Hexe, sie hat sowohl Magie des Lichts als auch dunkle Magie praktiziert. Wie kann sie da eine dunkle Hexe sein? Ich würde eher sagen, sie war einfach nur eine Hexe, denn für sie war Magie einfach neutral. Die Intention des Zauberers ist es, was sie dunkel oder weiß macht." sagte Harry ernst, „Das ist eine Lektion für euch alle! Werft solche idiotischen Vorurteile über Bord!"

„Du... du willst uns doch nicht dunkle Magie lehren?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein. Ihr werdet hier auch nichts finden, was dunkle Magie beschreibt. Doch was ich euch lehren werde, ist Toleranz und Verständnis." sagte Harry, „Nun kommt!"

Sie fanden fünf große Klassenräume in denen sie wunderbar arbeiten können würden. Dazu fanden sie einen großen Raum der eindeutig für Training gedacht war, denn an den Wänden hingen Waffen aller Art, sogar Bögen und Armbrüste. Natürlich waren auf Zielscheiben und geeignete Munition vorhanden.

„Perfekt!" sagte Shania und klatschte in die Hände, „Hier werden wir jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde trainieren und an unserem Donnerstag zwei. Donnerstag ist Pflicht für alle, die anderen Tage ist freiwillig, doch wer das Kämpfen wirklich lernen möchte, sollte mehr als nur einmal die Woche üben."

bestimmte sie.

„Hmm... das Abendessen geht von sechs bis sieben, wie wäre es mit halb fünf bis halb sechs. Dann haben wir genug Zeit uns fertig zu machen und nach dem Abendessen haben wir Zeit für Hausaufgaben." schlug Luna vor.

„So halten wir es erst mal. Irgendjemand was dagegen?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, aber ich würde gern sehen, ob Yvonne wirklich etwas kann." sagte Sally-Ann herausfordernd.

Shania zog ihr Schwert und hielt es so, dass die Seite ohne Namen zu den anderen zeigte.

„Und gegen wen?"

Keiner meldete sich, Sally-Ann hob abwehrend die Hände, „Ich weiß, wie die Samurai gekämpft haben und ein Degen ist nicht die geeignete Waffe für solch eine Demonstration."

Shania lächelte und nickte, „Richtig, deine einzige Chance wäre ein schneller, tödlicher Treffer und das wollen wir nicht riskieren. Harry?"

„Okay." sagte er und zog sein eigenes Schwert.

Er stellte sich ihr gegenüber und machte eine Geste des Respekts mit seiner Klinge.

Sie griff ihr Schwert fest mit beiden Händen und hielt es leicht schräg vor sich. Harry griff an und sie wehrte seine Klinge mit ihrer ab. Obwohl seine Klinge eine mittelalterliche war, war sein Stil dem Kendo, das Shania praktizierte nicht unähnlich, schließlich hatte er diesen Stil von ihr gelernt. Aber er hatte es auch mit dem mittelalterlichen Stil kombiniert, den sie von den Elfen und von Merlin gelernt hatten. So fochten sie in eleganten schnellen und kurzen Bewegungen, doch nach fünf Minuten hatte Shania ihre Klinge an Harrys Hals. Er lächelte und senkte seine Waffe. Er würde wohl nie wirklich gegen sie ankommen, auch wenn er schon ein paar mal gewonnen hatte. Sie hatte einfach mehr Erfahrung.

Die kleinen klatschten begeistert und Sally-Ann nickte Shania anerkennend zu, „Okay, du kennst dich aus. Ich akzeptiere, dass du den Unterricht führst."

„Vorerst zumindest." sagte Shania ausweichend und dachte an das Kind, das in ihr heranwuchs.

„Gut, weiter." sagte Harry neugierig.

Sie erkundeten ein paar weitere Räume und am Ende des Flurs im zweiten Stock fanden sie eine kunstvoll geschnitzte Tür, die das Symbol Avalons trug.

Harry öffnete sie und sie traten verwundert in einen absolut leeren Raum, aber der Raum war groß.

„Wow, was soll das sein?" fragte Neville.

„Schließ die Tür!" sagte Harry instinktiv.

Terry war der letzte der eintrat und schloss die Tür. Augenblicklich schoss ein greller Lichtkegel aus der Decke über der Mitte des Raums und das Licht verblasste kurz darauf wieder.

Als sie in den Kegel sehen konnten, sahen sie zwei Gestalten in dem Lichtkegel stehen.

Ein großer schlanker Mann, der nun einen weißen langen Bart trug und auch lange weiße Haare hatte und eine anmutige Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, die lang und gelockt über ihre Schultern fielen. Auch sie war älter geworden.

„Ah, unsere Schüler sind endlich erschienen. Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da? Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Harry."

Nun starrten die Schüler alle Harry an, alle bis auf Luna und Shania natürlich, die leicht ihre Köpfe in Richtung der Projektionen schüttelten. Morgana zwinkerte den beiden zu und nickte kaum merklich.

„Hi Merlin." sagte Harry nur locker, „Lady Le Fey." grüßte er die Hexe so, wie an dem Tag als er in der Vergangenheit angekommen war, was sie zu einem leichten Lächeln brachte.

Die Köpfe der Schüler flogen zurück zu den beiden Figuren, „Mo... Morgana Le Fey?" fragte Andrea geschockt.

Harry legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Hab keine Angst. Ich sagte euch doch, sie ist nicht so schlimm. Warum würde sie sonst so friedlich neben Merlin stehen?"

„Oh... ähm... okay." murmelte sie.

Remus sah Harry fragend an, „Dein Mentor... das war er?"

Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und nickte.

„Das erklärt einiges." stöhnte Remus.

„So, nun spuckt mal aus, was IHR beide hier macht und wie?" sagte Harry.

„Dies ist eine erweiterte Version des Raumes, der sich gegenüber dem Portrait von Barnabas befindet." erklärte Morgana mit einem Anflug von Stolz.

„Dem Raum der Wünsche." sagte Harry und piff anerkennend.

„Genau. Doch dieser hier wird von uns gesteuert. Wir haben vor unserem Tod unser Bewusstsein in diesen Raum kopiert. Die Erforschung der Zauber hat uns Jahre gekostet. Natürlich können wir keine Magie mehr wirken und wir leben auch nicht... es ist mehr so eine Art interaktive Demonstration mit einer Speicherfunktion, so werden wir euch nie vergessen und vielleicht etwas von euch lernen." erklärte Morgana.

„Zudem kann der Raum alles erscheinen lassen, was wir benötigen, nur wie schon gesagt, wir steuern ihn im Gegensatz zum Raum der Wünsche, der sich nach den Bedürfnissen desjenigen richtet, der ihn betritt. Hier werdet ihr einmal die Woche erscheinen, mindestens. Donnerstag hatten wir festgelegt und ich schlage den Vormittag vor."

„Wir lernen von Merlin." sagte Saskia ehrfürchtig, dann begann sie zu strahlen und jubelte: „Wir lernen von Merlin! Cool."

Harry lachte und nickte, „Vergesst Morgana nicht! Sie ist auch eine gute Lehrerin, aber anspruchsvoll."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an, „Sag nicht, du hast auch von ihr gelernt?"

„Doch."

„Oh mein Gott." sagte sie erschüttert, doch dann musterte sie Morgana und sah, dass sie wirklich friedlich neben Merlin stand und nicht nur das... „Sie halten Händchen!" rief sie verblüfft.

„Hermine!" sagte Harry lachend, „Auch wenn das all dein Wissen aus den Geschichtsbüchern über den Haufen wirft, sie waren nicht nur Freunde, sondern auch verheiratet."

„Unmöglich." stammelte Hermine, „Das ist unmöglich!"

„Ist es das?" fragte Harry, „Denk daran, was die Schreiberlinge schon alles über mich geschrieben haben!"

Sie nickte, „Dann könnte das der Grund sein, warum Voldemort ihre Erbin gesucht hat." sagte sie.

Harry sah sie strafend an, „Meinst du, das gehört hierher?"

Sie wurde blass und sah in die neugierigen Gesichter der anderen Schüler: „Oh Shit!"

Morgana räusperte sich und sagte drohend: „Ich kenne da jemanden, der mächtig sauer wird, wenn dieser Bastard ihr auch nur nahe kommt!" und sah Harry unauffällig an.

„Oh... das dürfte interessant werden." sagte Merlin mit funkelnden Augen.

„Das glaube ich auch." hisste Morgana.

„Nun... bevor ihr wieder geht, möchten wir noch eine weitere Lehrerin vorstellen." sagte Merlin schmunzelnd.

Eine dritte Gestalt tauchte neben ihm auf.

„Nerida!" entfuhr es Harry und er verneigte sich leicht, „Seid gegrüßt, Lady Nerida!"

„Eine... eine Elfe!" stammelte Hermine fassungslos.

Luna ging zu ihr und klappte ihr den Unterkiefer wieder zu, was Ginny zum Lachen brachte.

„Ja, sie ist eine Waldelfe." sagte Merlin, „und hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, uns mit eurer Ausbildung zu helfen. Da es in eurer Zeit keine Elfen mehr gibt, weil alle diese Gefilde verlassen haben, stimmte sie zu, den Menschen ihre Künste zu lehren, auf dass sie nicht in Vergessenheit geraten."

„Nun, ich denke, das vereinfacht unsere Aufgabe." sagte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Harry... sag, wann ist es so weit?" fragte Merlin neugierig.

Er sah seinen Mentor fragend an.

„Du weißt schon, als du wieder zu dir gekommen bist." half ihm Morgana nun neugierig auf die Sprünge.

„Ach das..." murmelte er und dachte nach. Shania war jetzt etwas über den vierten Monat, „Fünf bis sechs Monate." antwortete er.

Er wusste, spätestens mit der Geburt des Kindes würde Shanias Identität sowieso auffliegen und sie würden bald zumindest mit Poppy reden müssen.

„Oh, ich freue mich schon." sagte Merlin aufgeregt.

„Wir lassen euch dann jetzt mal allein. Soweit wir wissen ist Samstag. Ihr könnt uns ab Montag jederzeit besuchen kommen und uns Fragen stellen. Der reguläre Unterricht findet Donnerstags statt." sagte Morgana, „Sagt eurem Direktor ruhig, dass ihr von Merlin lernt, meinetwegen auch, dass ihr von einer Elfe lernt, aber von euren Reaktionen ausgehend würde ich euch abraten, meinen Namen außerhalb dieses Raumes zu erwähnen. Es könnte sein, dass das ganze Haus sonst geschlossen wird. Zudem wird nicht nach außen dringen, WAS ihr lernt! Verstanden?"

Die Schüler nickten aufrichtig.

„Harry! Erinnerst du dich an den temporären Gedankenschild?" fragte Morgana ernst.

Der schwarzhaarige Teenager nickte nachdenklich, „Er verhindert vorübergehend, dass jemand in den Geist des Verzauberten eindringt."

„Richtig. Du hast also doch etwas von mir gelernt. Wenn du ihn auf die Schüler sprichst, sollten sie für eine Woche sicher sein. Du solltest das so lange wiederholen, bis sie Okklumentik beherrschen!"

„Gute Idee! Ihr... wer von euch kann seinen Geist verschließen?"

Perks, Luna, Shania, Ginny und Hermine meldeten sich.

Harry nickte, „Gut. Die anderen..."

Merlin unterbrach ihn, „Harry, alle Schüler unter dem vierten Schuljahr sind zu jung für Okklumentik. Sie werden nur von mir lernen, wenn überhaupt und nur einfaches Wissen, was nicht verborgen werden braucht. Wenn sie den Raum verlassen, vergessen sie, was sie heute gesehen haben. Du brauchst dich nur um den Rest zu kümmern."

„Oh, das macht es einfacher." sagte Harry und winkte die handvoll Schüler heran, die übrig blieben.

„Keine Angst! Die Zauber lassen euch nichts vergessen, sie schützen nur euren Geist vor fremdem Eindringen. So beherrschen zum Beispiel Snape und Dumbledore die Legilimens, die Kunst, eure Erinnerungen zu sehen und wir wollen ja nicht, dass jemand wie Snape in euren Gedanken rumwuselt, oder?" fragte er mit funkelnden Augen.

Die Schüler schüttelten entsetzt den Kopf. So sprach er, beginnend mit Neville, den Zauber, der sie schützen würde.

„Wir werden uns ab sofort zunächst der Okklumentik zuwenden, verstanden?" fragte Harry.

Die Schüler nickten eifrig, enthusiastisch ihren Geist vor solch hinterhältigen Angriffen schützen zu können.

Die drei Projektionen verneigten sich und verabschiedeten sich mit einem stolzen Blick auf den Teenager, „Lord Potter!"

Damit verschwanden sie.

Saskia drehte sich schüchtern zu Harry: „Warum nennen sie dich Lord Potter? Du wurdest schon gestern so genannt."

Harry schmunzelte nur, doch es war Remus, der antwortete: „Harry ist der letzte Nachfahre einer alten und adligen Zaubererfamilie. Daher ist er der Kopf der Familie und trägt den Titel Lord. Zudem ist er noch der Erbe der Linie Gryffindor, die in der Linie Potter vor Generationen aufgegangen ist."

„Aha. Das ist alles so aufregend." sagte sie fröhlich.

Die anderen lachten.

Terry klopfte Neville grinsend auf die Schulter: „Ein ist mal Fakt, Neville, es hat sich gelohnt in das Haus zu wechseln, oder?"

Neville sah schon wieder ziemlich unsicher aus, als er solchen Koryphäen gegenüber gestanden hatte und ahnte, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte.

„Kopf hoch, Nev. Der Hut hätte dich nicht hier rein gesteckt, wenn du nicht würdig wärest." sagte Harry aufmunternd.

„Wir sollten nun zurückgehen. Es gibt bald Mittag und dann können wir die freie Zeit mit unseren Freunden aus den anderen Häusern genießen." sagte Ginny nun.

„Gute Idee." sagte Harry und sie gingen aus dem Raum.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine neugierig und aufmerksam wie immer, „Was wollte Merlin von dir wissen? Was wird in fünf Monaten passieren?"

„Du wirst es rechtzeitig erfahren." sagte Harry grinsend, „Spätestens in fünf Monaten."

Sie schmollte und zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter, was Luna und Shania zum Schmunzeln brachte. Doch bereits nach ein paar Sekunden gab Hermine die Haltung wieder auf und erkundigte sich, woher er das alles wusste, wo er das kämpfen mit dem Schwert gelernt hatte und so weiter... und Harry antwortete auf alles nur ausweichend „In der Vergangenheit, Hermine."

Dann gingen sie in die große Halle um zu essen.

Die Schüler der anderen Häuser betrachteten sie neugierig, doch die Avalons taten ihr bestes, um das Starren und Wispern zu ignorieren.

Remus ging natürlich nach vorn zum Tisch der Lehrer und wurde sofort von Dumbledore in ein Gespräch verwickelt.

„Remus, wie gefällt es dir in dem neuen Haus?" fragte der Direktor mit seinen typischen funkelnden Augen.

„Oh, sehr gut. Da sie bisher noch nicht allzu viele sind, haben sie eine Menge Raum zum Wohnen und zum Unterricht. Sie haben einige Klassenräume und einen großen Trainingsraum mit unterschiedlichen Waffen, in denen sie lernen können, sich zu verteidigen." sagte Remus sachlich.

„Und wie wollen sie nun lernen? Ich meine, die Alten Wege! Niemand weiß etwas darüber!" sagte Dumbledore missmutig.

„Sie haben genug Mittel um über die ersten Monate zu kommen. Bis dahin werden die Vertrauensschüler genug Vorlauf haben, dass sie immer den anderen noch etwas beibringen können." antwortete Remus mit amüsiertem Unterton.

„Was für Mittel haben sie?" fragte Dumbledore nun nach.

Auch McGonagall und Snape hörten gespannt zu und gaben sich keine Mühe, ihre Neugier zu verbergen.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich dir diese Frage nicht beantworten kann." sagte Remus, „Der einzige, der dir etwas sagen darf, ist Harry oder Miss Poloander."

„Als ob der mir was sagen würde." Schnaubte Dumbledore.

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?" fragte Remus vorwurfsvoll.

„Remus! Komm schon! Du bist ein Lehrer und es ist deine Pflicht, mir alles zu sagen, was die Schüler oder den Unterricht betrifft!" forderte Dumbledore.

„Alles... was nicht das Haus Avalon betrifft." Konterte Remus hart.

Dumbledore sah ein, dass er nicht weiter kommen würde und ließ Remus in Ruhe.

Derweil waren die anderen Schüler beim Essen, bzw. fast fertig.

Ron war sehr zeitig zum Essen gegangen, damit er mit den anderen Slytherins nichts zu tun bekam und ging nun langsam auf den Tisch des neuen Hauses zu. Er sah Hermine auffordernd an und nickte in Richtung der Tür, doch sie warf ihm einen abweisenden Blick zu, „Ich esse noch, Ron! Setz dich zu uns, bis ich fertig bin!"

Ron rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich neben Hermine. Dann sah er Harry fragend an, „Und? Wie ist das neue Haus? Ihr habt einen Tag frei?"

„Nein, wir haben auch am Donnerstag Unterricht, Ron." sagte Harry, „Und der Tag wird sehr voll sein."

„Wenn du meinst. Was wollt ihr da lernen?"

„Schwertkampf und die alten Wege." sagte Harry cool.

„Was ist mit Quidditch?" fragte Ron, „Stellt ihr ein Team auf?"

„Gute Frage." sagte Harry und sah seine Mitschüler an, „Bedenkt, dass wir gegen Hausrivalität sind, andererseits ist es nur Sport und würde uns allen gut tun. Doch vergesst nicht, unser Stundenplan ist voller als alle anderen! Wer ist dafür, dass wir ein Team aufstellen?"

Alle hoben die Hände, bis auf Hermine.

„Perks? Seit wann spielst du Quidditch?" fragte Ron abfällig.

„Ich habe schon immer Quidditch gespielt, nur nimmt Slytherin keine Mädchen auf." Sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen, „Aber solch schwachsinnige Regeln wird es hier sicher nicht geben." Sagte sie mit einem fragendem Blick zu Harry.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Terry, bist du gut im Quidditch?" fragte Harry.

„Ziemlich. Warum?"

„Wir brauchen einen Käpt'n und ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas. Ich würde dich vorschlagen, aber das werden wir im Gemeinschaftsraum klären und es wird natürlich abgestimmt."

„Cool." Meinte Terry nur gelassen.

Ron sah seine Schwester neidisch an, „Hey, Sis! Reich mal das Schwert rüber! Ich will unsere Familienwaffe auch mal sehen!" forderte er.

Sie sah ihn missmutig an.

Harry warf Ron einen kalkulierenden Blick zu, „Es ist nicht EUER Schwert, Ron, sondern IHRES. Nur einer kann das Familienschwert erben und es hat sie gewählt."

„Aber nur, weil wir anderen nicht wussten, dass wir eines haben." Maulte Ron.  
"Sie wusste es auch nicht." sagte Harry trocken, „Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll ihre Waffe rufen."

„Du? Und woher wusstest du es?" fragte Ron eindeutig eifersüchtig.

„Ich hatte nur so ein Gefühl, als wäre sie mächtig und es erschien mir richtig." sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es nichts.

„Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass sie mächtiger wäre, als ich, oder?" sagte Ron nun aufbrausend.

„Eigentlich..." sagte Harry vorsichtig, doch Perks unterbrach ihn und legte ihm knallhart die Fakten auf den Tisch, „Nur ein Familienmitglied pro Generation ist der wahre magische Erbe der Blutlinie, Weasley." Schnaubte sie arrogant, „Und das schließt alle Blutsverwandten ein. Die Chance, dass das Erbe auf dich fällt, war wohl eher gering bei eurer Anzahl."

Ron wollte auffahren, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest: „Ich bin fertig. Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen!"

Er murrte, stand aber auf.

In diesem Moment trat Fleur an den Tisch und begrüßte Harry freundlich.

„'allo ‚'arry! Wie schön, dich zu sehen." Sagte sie strahlend und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung leicht und grüßte sie zurück.

„Fleur, Ginny, Hermine und Ron kennst du ja schon."

Sie schüttelte allen die Hand und als sie bei Ron ankam, wurde er rot.

Er starrte sie die ganze Zeit offen an.

„Fleur, das hier sind Luna Lovegood, Lisa Turpin und Yvonne Poloander. Sie sind inzwischen auch gute Freunde." Fuhr Harry fort. Dann stellte er noch den Rest des Hauses vor.

Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit mit feuchten Augen auf Ron geschaut und wurde immer verzweifelter. „Ron?" fragte sie leise.

Doch er hörte sie nicht und eine eisige Faust schloss sich um ihr Herz.

„Ron?" fragte sie etwas lauter und nun sahen Ginny und Harry sie fragend an, doch noch immer wanderte Rons Blick über Fleurs Körper.

Eine einzelne Träne löste sich und rollte über Hermines Wange, dann fuhr sie herum und eilte schnellen Schrittes aus der Halle, mit so viel Würde, wie sie aufbringen konnte.

Ginnys Augen verengten sich, dann trat sie auf Ron zu und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE?... GINNY!" rief er.

Sie starrte ihn wütend an, „5 Punkte Abzug für Fluchen!" sagte sie kalt.

„WAS? Du bist meine Schwester!" rief er ungläubig, „Warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht?" fragte er und rieb sich seine rote Wange.

Sie deutete auf den Ausgang und er drehte sich um. Er sah gerade noch, wie Hermine fast heraus rannte.

„Was hat sie?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Ron!" sagte Harry drohend, „Du hast die ganze Zeit Fleur angestarrt! Was meinst du, was sie hat?"

„Shit!" fluchte er und rannte ihr hinterher.

„Wenn er so was noch mal macht..." murmelte Harry, „Wenn er ihr noch ein mal weh tut...!"

„Ich bin dabei!" sagte Ginny grimmig.

Fleur war das alles sichtlich unangenehm und sie entschuldigte sich kurz darauf, doch Harry sagte nur, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Das wäre Rons Schuld, nicht ihre.

Die Avalons gingen auch nach draußen und Harry zeigte ihnen nun das Außengelände, das heißt, er zeigte es den Erstklässlern und Shania. Die anderen kannten es ja. Ginny entschuldigte sich und ging ihren Freunden und auch die anderen gingen zu ihren Freunden.

Sie besuchten den Kraken am See, statteten Hagrid einen Besuch ab und gingen zum Quidditchfeld. Zum Schluss gingen sie noch zu den Gewächshäusern und kamen rein zufällig an Ron vorbei, der eine schluchzende Hermine im Arm hielt und sich wild entschuldigte.

Harry fragte leise: „Bist du ok, Hermine?"

Sie sah auf und sah ihn mit rotgeränderten Augen an.

„Ich... ich komme schon klar. Wo geht ihr hin?"

„Wir gehen zurück in den Flügel. Wir müssen noch einen Stundenplan vorbereiten." sagte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Richtig." Sagte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, „Ich komme mit!"

„Aber..." setzte Ron an.

„Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen..." sagte Hermine und sah zu den unsicheren Erstklässlern herüber.

Hermine lächelte beruhigend und hielt spontan einem Mädchen die Hand hin.

Es war das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren. Hermine zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte: „Komm Saskia! Nun zeige mir mal, ob du dir den Weg gemerkt hast!"

Das kleine schluckte nervös, zeigte aber den Weg.

Harry blieb etwas zurück und drehte sich zu Ron um. Er sah ihm drohend in die Augen und hisste, „Wenn du Hermine noch einmal wehtust, bist du fällig!"

Damit drehte er sich mit wehender Robe um und ging den anderen hinterher.

Ron schaute ihm hinterher und kochte vor Wut!

„Ich habe doch Fleur nicht mal angestarrt!" hisste er, dabei fiel sein Blick auf die neue Sechstklässlerin und wieder war sein Blick von der schlanken Frau gefangen bis sie außer Sichtweite waren. Dann ging er ebenfalls zurück in sein Quartier.

Hermine hatte sich wieder beruhigt, doch man sah ihr deutlich an, dass es sie innerlich immer noch mitnahm. Ginny, Luna, Shania und Harry versuchten die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben und für sie da zu sein.

Hermine wusste natürlich, warum sie das taten und sie war sehr dankbar dafür. Sie versuchte es bei der Erstellung des Stundenplans wieder gut zu machen.

„Also, wie wollen wir vorgehen?" fragte sie, „Wir haben jetzt schon für jeden Abend eine Stunde für das Kampftraining eingeplant."

Dann sah sie Harry fragend an. Ginny sah ebenfalls den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an, doch Luna und Shania fassten das wesentlich lockerer auf.

„Es ist nicht so schwer, denke ich. Vormittags sind wir mit Merlin und Co. beschäftigt. Die Erstklässler werden für sich selbst ihre Sprüche üben. Luna oder Yvonne können sie unterstützen. Wir haben keine Zweit- oder Drittklässler bis auf einen, so brauchen wir die nicht zu beschäftigen. Der eine kann bei den Viertklässlern mitlernen. Ich glaube, alles was über Viertklässler ist, kann mit uns anfangen. Ich denke, wir werden am Anfang versuchen, eure verborgenen Talente zu entdecken."

„Was? Welche zum Beispiel?" fragte Hermine.

„So was wie Elementarmagie, Animagus, Metamorphmagus, Empathie, das zweite Gesicht, Tiersprachen, Hellsehen und der gleichen. Danach werden wir einen Stundenplan zusammenstellen. Am den ersten Nachmittagen werden wir zunächst mal zwei Stunden für die stablose Magie ansetzen und zwei Stunden für die Magie der Elfen. Das sollte reichen für den Anfang." Sagte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn begeistert an, „Glaubst du, wir können das alles wirklich lernen?"

„Mit Sicherheit." Sagte Harry.

„Und... denkst du... ich... ich könnte ein Animagus sein?" fragte sie verlegen.

Harry schmunzelte, „Wir werden Merlin fragen, ob wir das als erstes herausfinden können. Was meinst du zu dem Plan, Yvy? Übernimmst du die Erstklässler am Donnerstag?"

Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Yvy?" fragte Hermine überrascht und sah Harry bedeutend an.

„Ja, Yvy...von Yvonne, weißt du?" neckte er Hermine.

„Oh...ähm... sollte sie nicht lieber mit uns lernen?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Wenn wir uns abwechseln, komme ich schon klar." Sagte Shania beruhigend, „Ich kenne meine Fähigkeiten schon und ich kann etwas stablose Magie."

„Was? Ehrlich?" fragte Hermine neidisch, „Und... und was bist du?"

„Bleibt das unter uns?"

Hermine nickte eifrig.

„Nun, ich bin Animagus und Elementar, wenn auch nur schwach und ich habe ein Talent, was Geistesmagie angeht... sowie einige andere Magieformen."

„Wow."

Sie unterhielten sich und planten den Unterricht, bis es Zeit zum Essen war.

Dann gaben sie Remus Bescheid, der Dumbledore den vorläufigen sehr groben Stundenplan geben würde und ihm ausrichten würde, dass Avalon ein eigenes Quidditch-Team aufbauen würde.

Dumbledore bat Harry und Shania daraufhin in sein Büro und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie nicht genug Schulbesen hätten und keine Uniformen.

„Ach, wenn es weiter nichts ist, dann sponsore ich eine Basis-Ausrüstung." Sagte Harry sicher.

„Hmm..." sagte Dumbledore, „das ist sehr großzügig von dir. Du hast sicher genug in deinem Schulfond. Aber weißt du was? Ich werde die Hälfte übernehmen."  
"Deal." sagte Harry fröhlich.

Damit waren sie entlassen.

Am Sonntag gingen Harry und Shania nach Hogsmeade und orderten sieben Nimbus2001 und je sieben Uniformen für Mädchen und Jungs, sowie die nötige Schutzausrüstung, natürlich alles im Schwarz und Purpur Avalons. Als die Avalons das erfuhren, jubelten sie dass die Wände im Gemeinschaftsraum wackelten.

Zusätzlich wählten sie Terry Boot zum Käptn, er würde den Hüter spielen. Harry wurde natürlich zum Sucher bestimmt, er hatte nicht mal eine Wahl. So blieben noch zwei Treiber, die sie benötigen würden und natürlich drei Jäger.

Sie musterten die anwesenden Schüler.

„Hey! Was ist mit euch?" fragte Terry die beiden Viertklässler, Tim und Martin.

Die beiden sahen sich an und seufzten, „Na ja, wir haben schon ein paar Mal gespielt, auch zusammen und sind ganz gut, denken wir."

„Aber?"

„Na ja, bisher haben wir nur zum Spaß gespielt." sagte Martin schüchtern.

„Hey, wir sind hier in Avalon! Wir stellen uns den Herausforderungen!" sagte Terry grinsend.

„Ja, aber ohne kopflos in jede Gefahr zu stürzen, wie die Gryffindorks." sagte Sally-Ann mit einem kalten Grinsen.

Harry schmunzelte nur und nickte zustimmend, „Was ist mit dir, Sally?" fragte er.

„Jäger, wenn ihr mich wollt." sagte sie, deutlich bemüht cool zu bleiben, doch sie alle sahen das hoffnungsvolle Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Harry nickte, „Gin?"

„Jäger."

„Dann brauchen wir noch einen Jäger." sagte Terry und sah sich um. Viel Auswahl hatten sie nicht mehr. Ein Drittklässler war noch da und dann blieb es schon bei Neville, Luna, Yvonne und Hermine und sie alle wussten, was sie vom Fliegen hielt.

„Yvy?" fragte Terry freundlich.

Shania seufzte, „Ich würde gern und H... ich habe schon mal auf einem Besen gesessen, aber... ich kann nicht." sagte sie.

„Du KANNST nicht? Warum?" fragte Terry überrascht.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." sagte Shania unsicher.

„Ich kann es versuchen." sagte Luna in ihrer leicht verträumten Stimme.

„DU?" fragte Ginny überrascht.

Luna lächelte, „Ich kann sehr gut fliegen... es liegt mir sozusagen im Blut." sagte sie und zwinkerte Harry zu. Der verschluckte sich fast, als er realisierte, dass sie ihre erste Form meinte.

„Das einzige, was wir üben müssen, ist Fangen und Team-Spiel." sagte sie ernst.

Terry nickte, „Ok. Dann versuche ich, den Platz für nächstes Wochenende zu bekommen. Dann sehen wir, woran wir sind."

Die anderen stimmten zu.

Das Abendessen verlief schon wesentlich ruhiger. Die Schüler schienen sich langsam an das neue Haus gewöhnt zu haben, auch wenn viele Schüler immer noch ein wenig neidisch drein schauten, allen voran Ron, vor allen Dingen, als er sah, wie gut Hermine sich mit Harry, Ginny und auch dieser neuen unterhielt.

Er ging nach dem Essen wieder zu Hermine herüber und versuchte auch nett zu Harry zu sein, schließlich hing sein Deal mit Dumbledore davon ab.

„Hi ihr." sagte er freundlich.

„Hi." sagte Hermine freundlich. Doch die anderen sahen ihn abweisend an.

„Hey, ich habe mich bei Hermine entschuldigt." sagte er leicht genervt. Es reichte schon, dass er den ganzen Tag mit den Slytherins abhängen musste, da war seine Laune sehr temperamentvoll.

„Das ist ja auch das mindeste!" sagte Ginny.

„Wollen wir... ein wenig abhängen, so wie früher?" fragte Ron.

Harry sah Hermine an und sie hatte einen flehenden Blick in ihren Augen. So zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte, „Klar, warum nicht. Luna? Yvy?" fragte er.

„Nee, wir haben schon was vor." sagte Luna lächelnd und zog Shania zurück in ihren Flügel.

So gingen Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny noch für eine Weile nach draußen und setzten sich auf die Treppe, die zum Haupteingang führte.

„Was treibt ihr so?" fragte Ron.

„Bisher? Nicht viel. Es gibt viel zu organisieren, Quidditch, Stundenpläne, Unterrichtsstunden... wir hatten nicht wirklich viel freie Zeit." sagte Harry.

„Das kann ich mir denken. Wer wird euch in diesen sogenannten alten Wegen unterrichten?" fragte er.

„Für den Unterricht ist gesorgt." sagte Harry ausweichend.

„Ach komm schon! Mir kannst du es sagen." schmollte Ron.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, was ich kann." sagte Harry nun entschiedener.

„Und WAS genau lernt ihr? Was sind die alten Wege?" fragte Ron.

„Einige alternative Formen der Magie. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen." antwortete Harry hart.

Ron stöhnte, „Ach komm schon! Wir sind die besten Freunde!"

Harry runzelte nur die Stirn und sagte nichts weiter.

Plötzlich wurde er von hinten angerempelt und Malfoy trat von hinten an ihnen vorbei und schnaubte.

„Was gibst du dich mit den Idioten ab, Weasley? Du bist nun ein Slytherin! Und glaube nicht, dass du dein kleines Schlammblut behalten kannst! Leg sie meinetwegen flach, aber dann entsorg sie! Du bist ein Slytherin und ein Purblut. Beschmutze nicht deine Ehre!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn, nun da er allein im Schlangennest war, konnte er sich kaum mehr eine offene Reaktion leisten.

„Schwirr ab, Malfoy!" sagte Ron cool.

„Ich warne dich nur!" sagte Draco mit einem arroganten Grinsen.

„10 Punkte von Slytherin für die Beleidigung einer Schülerin, Malfoy." sagte Harry cool, aber sandte Ron einen bösen Blick zu, vor allem, als er sah, dass Hermine schon wieder Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Was? Spinnst du? Nur weil Granger anfängt zu flennen und Weasley zu feige ist, sie zu beschützen?"

„Strafarbeit, morgen um acht bei Filch!" sagte Harry kalt und nun starrte ihn Malfoy fassungslos an.

„Das... das kannst du nicht." stammelte er.

Harry strich sich nur abwesend über seine Marke, die ihn als Vertrauensschüler auswies.

„Das werden wir noch sehen." schnaubte Malfoy und verschwand.

Hermine sah Ron immer noch verletzt an und der wand sich, „Es tut mir leid, Hermine... aber ich bin allein dort unten! Die reißen mir den Arsch auf, wenn ich dort Streit anfange. Noch sind sie neutral, bis auf Malfoy, aber... aber wenn ich einen Slytherin angreife..."

Hermine schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf, „Ron... wo ist mein alter Ron... der es schaffte, dass ich mich sicher und geborgen fühlte in seinen Armen?" fragte sie und zwei Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen.

Harry stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Sie nahm sie und stand auf.

Mit einem letzten enttäuschten Blick auf Ron schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ sich von Harry zurück zu dem Westflügel führen.

„Danke, Harry."

„Wofür?" fragte er leise.

„Dafür, dass du für mich eingestanden bist... und einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hast und die richtigen Mittel benutzt hast."

Er lächelte aufmunternd und drückte beruhigend ihre Hand.

Sie nahm es gefasst auf, als sie einmal zurück in der Sicherheit des Gemeinschaftsraumes waren und setzte sich zu den anderen.

Doch Terry war ziemlich aufgeregt über das alles.

„Wie kann er dir so was antun?" rief er schnaubend, „Das ist doch so ein Feigling! Sonst tut er doch immer so, als wäre er ein Held! Das hast du nicht verdient, Hermine!" sagte er voller Aufrichtigkeit.

Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, „Danke, Terry."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Hand und drückte sie beruhigend, „Du bist ein wundervolles Mädchen, Hermine. Lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes sagen!"

Sie nickte unsicher.

Harry schmunzelte und ließ die beiden allein. Er zog Luna und Shania mit sich und sie gingen in sein Zimmer. Dort wandte er die besten Schutzzauber an, die er von Merlin gelernt hatte.

„Wir müssen reden." sagte er ernst.

Die Mädchen setzten sich an sein Bett und sahen ihn fragend an.

„Shania, Liebes... wir müssen langsam mal zu Poppy gehen und sehen, wie es dem kleinen geht."

„Ich weiß." sagte sie nervös, „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass es rauskommt, wer der Vater ist."  
„Und das wird es, denn wenn eine Schülerin schwanger ist... dann ist das eine delikate Sache. Zumindest Poppy wird es herausfinden... besser, wir sagen es ihr." sagte Luna nun mal sehr ernst und absolut nicht verträumt.

„Ich weiß. Ist es dir recht, wenn wir dich noch herauslassen?" fragte Harry ohne Wertung.

„Es wäre besser, Harry. Es wird noch früh genug herauskommen." sagte Luna, „Aber... wenn... wenn herauskommt, dass ihr beide verheiratet seid..."

Harry seufzte und nahm ihre Hand.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" fragte er leise.

Sie nickte, „Ich möchte mit euch beiden zusammen sein und es würde verdammt komisch aussehen, wenn ich ständig mit euch oder auch nur mit Harry abhänge. Das würde unserem Ruf mehr schaden und die Wahrheit kommt sowieso irgendwann ans Licht. Vielleicht... vielleicht sollten wir Hermine einweihen. Sie kann uns helfen."

Harry schmunzelte und nickte, „Bevor es herauskommt, weihen wir Hermine und Ginny ein, wenn es euch recht ist."

Beide nickten und küssten ihn.

„Lass uns morgen zu Poppy gehen!" sagte Shania und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Okay."

Sie verbrachten den Abend ruhig und entspannt, jeder genoss die Nähe des anderen.

Am nächsten Tag, als sie hinüber zu ihrem Tisch gingen, drehte sich Hermine auf der Hälfte des Weges um und schluckte schwer, als sie Ron sah. Er sah in die Richtung der Avalons, doch er schaute nicht sie an, sondern Yvonne.

Doch dann richtete er seinen Blick auf sie. Verletzt schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und ging weiter ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu widmen.

Harry hatte das gesehen und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er ist es nicht wert, Hermine. Er bringt dir nur Leid und Schmerz... nicht, was du dir wirklich erhoffst... Liebe."

Sie nickte leicht, doch wisperte zurück: „Aber ich liebe ihn doch."

„Ich weiß." sagte Harry und drückte noch mal ihre Schulter.

Sie bekamen ihre neuen Stundenpläne und Harry seufzte: „Tränke." war alles, was er sagte.

So beeilten sie sich mit dem Essen und gingen rechtzeitig zum Trankunterricht.

Sie waren überpünktlich und setzten sich halbwegs gelassen auf ihre Plätze. Harry setzte sich neben Shania und Neville setzte sich neben Hermine. Er wirkte erleichtert, dass sie neben ihm saß und ihm helfen konnte.

Snape kam hereingestürmt wie üblich und schnaubte, als er sie sah.

„Nun, Klasse, ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass alle die hier sind, es auch verdient haben, oder ob sie aus anderen Gründen hier sind." sagte er mit einem abfälligen Blick auf Harry.

Draco grinste und lachte leise.

„Zudem scheinen einige hier zu glauben, dass sie was besseres sind. Nun, Potter..."

„Es heißt Mister Potter." unterbrach ihn Harry mit gepresster Stimme.

„WAS? Zehn Punkte von Gry... Avalon für Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einem Lehrer!"

Snape schaute irritiert, als Harry plötzlich lächelte und sich gelassen in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Was grinsen sie so, Potter?"

„Oh, mir ist nur etwas eingefallen, Sir. Nebenbei bemerkt, sind sie respektlos zu mir, nicht ich zu ihnen. Was wollten sie mich fragen?"

„Wa... was ist die Hauptzutat für Vielsafttrank?"

„Baumschlangenhaut, Sir." kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Wofür dient er?"

„Er verwandelt einen Menschen für eine Stunde in eine andere Person, wenn man von diesem etwas in den Trank gibt, wie zum Beispiel das Haar."

„Wie lange braucht man, um den Trank zu brauen?"

„Einen Monat, Sir."

„Was darf man unter keinen Umständen in den Trank geben?"

„Haare eines Tieres, denn er funktioniert nur korrekt mit Menschen." antwortete Harry gelassen.

Snape schnaubte, dass er ihn nicht bestrafen konnte und brachte das Rezept an die Tafel.

Sie brauten eine einfachere Version eines Verwandlungstrankes, was immer noch nahezu die gesamte Zeit einnahm. Sie hatten noch zehn Minuten, als alle endlich fertig waren. Nur Hermines, Malfoys und Harrys Trank sahen passabel aus. Da sie in Paaren gearbeitet hatten, galt das natürlich auch für die Tischnachbarn.

„Potter glaubt also, er könnte einen Trank brauen? Dass ich nicht lache! Nun, vielleicht sollte seine neue Freundin den Trank probieren?" fragte Snape mit böse funkelnden Augen.

Shania sah Snape entschlossen an und nahm den Trank in die Hand, doch Harry legte seine auf ihren Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist? Hast du Angst du hast was falsch gemacht, Potter?"

„Es heißt immer noch Mister Potter und sie haben mich zu siezen. Und Miss Poloander darf den Trank nicht nehmen!" sagte Harry entschieden und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie verstand.

„Ach? Und warum nicht?" höhnte Snape, „Ist sie vielleicht was besseres?"

„Mit Verlaub, Sir, aber das geht sie nichts an. Doch wenn sie darauf bestehen, bringt sie ihnen ein Attest von Madam Pomfrey!" sagte Harry immer noch mit fester Stimme.  
„Potter! Strafarbeit heute Abend für sie beide! Und sie nehmen den Trank sofort, Miss Poloander!"

„Professor, ich warne sie zum letzten Mal!" drohte Harry nun offen.

„Potter, Strafarbeit für den Rest der Woche und fünfzig Punkte von Avalon."

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Poloander!" schrie Snape nun.

Harry zog Shania hoch: „Komm!" sagte Harry fest und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs waren beider Sachen gepackt. Er nahm beide Beutel in eine Hand und zog Shania mit sich.  
„Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl und ich bringe sie zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie entschuldigen uns?" fragte Harry mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Dann stellte er ihre Ampulle mit dem Trank auf den Lehrertisch und schütze sie mit einem stablosen Zauber vor Zerstörung.

„Wenn sie jetzt gehen, lasse ich sie rauswerfen!" rief Snape nun wütend.

Harry drehte sich um und grinste: „Sie verweigern einer Schülerin medizinische Hilfe? Sie verteilen ungerechtfertigte Strafen und beleidigen die Schüler? Schulordnung, Sektion neun Absatz 3... sollten sie mal lesen. Ich habe sie gewarnt. Wir werden sehen, wer von uns beiden von der Schule fliegt, Professor. Zudem... sie haben vergessen, dass ich jede Strafe vor den Direktor bringe und wir nicht am Punktesystem teilnehmen. Von einem Slytherin hätte ich mehr Aufmerksamkeit erwartet... nun... nobody is perfect."

Damit gingen sie und ließen eine geschockte Klasse zurück.

„Was nun?" fragte Shania leise.

„Du musst aufpassen, was du tust!" warnte Harry, „Tränke, sogar heftige Zauber könnten dem Baby schaden. Und nun... nun müssen wir zu Poppy! Snape wird das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen."

Sie nickte, „Wir stehen das durch, Harry!" dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und wisperte: „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch." wisperte er zurück, dann waren sie schon am Krankenflügel.

Sie traten ein und fanden die Heilerin beim Sortieren von Tränken.

„Mister Potter! Was machen sie denn schon wieder hier!" schalt sie ihn und suchte nach offensichtlichen Verletzungen.

„Es geht nicht um mich." sagte Harry freundlich, „Sondern um Yvy. Snape hat wieder mal den starken Max markiert und wollte sie zwingen, einen Trank zu trinken. Doch das darf sie nicht. Natürlich hat er mir das nicht geglaubt und versucht mich fertig zu machen. Wir sind gegangen, doch nun brauchen wir einen Attest, dass sie es wirklich nicht darf."

„Aber ich unterstütze so was nicht!" sagte Poppy.

Harrys Augen leuchteten wütend auf, sein Temperament war noch immer vom Tränkeunterricht angeheizt „Glauben sie, ich sauge mir so was aus den Fingern?" schnappte er.

Sie zuckte vor ihm zurück und musterte Shania fragend.

„Darf ich fragen, was sie haben?"

Harry räusperte sich, „Denken sie daran, dass sie der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht unterliegen!"

Sie sah ihn unsicher an, „Was soll das nun wieder?"

Harry sah sich um, doch außer ihnen war keiner im Krankenflügel.

Dann legte er Schutzzauber um den Raum und noch eine Schallschutzblase um sie und das Bett herum, auf dem Shania nun saß.

„Untersuchen sie sie! Wir wollten sie sowieso heute oder morgen aufsuchen." sagte Harry.

Poppy sah Harry fragend an, dann Shania, „ist es ok, wenn er dabei ist?"

„Ich bestehe darauf!" sagte Shania entschieden.

„Wie sie wünschen." dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab ein paar mal über ihren ganzen Körper, bis sie zum Bauch kam und wisperte „Oh Merlin!"

„Der hatte damit nichts zu tun... eher seine Frau." sagte Harry sarkastisch.

„Was? Merlin hatte keine Frau!"

„Doch, aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema." sagte Harry und nahm nun Shanias Hand.

„Sind... sind sie etwa der Vater?" stammelte Poppy.

Harry fuhr herum und bohrte seine grüne Augen in die ihren: „Haben sie was dagegen?" fuhr er sie an.

Erneut zuckte sie zurück, „Nein... ich... ja verdammt! Ihr seid noch Kin..."

„Wehe!" warnte Harry sie.

„Gut! Gut!" sagte sie und hob abwehrend die Hände, „Ich untersuche sie nun genauer."

Shania nickte und Poppy murmelte Zauber auf Zauber und ihr Bauch leuchtete mehrmals auf. Schließlich zog sie Shania ihre Bluse hoch, so dass der Bauch frei war und tastete ihn vorsichtig ab.

Schließlich sah sie Shania lächelnd an, „Wissen sie schon was es ist?"

Shania schüttelte nervös den Kopf.

„Wollen sie es wissen?" fragte Poppy sanft.

Shania sah Harry fragend an, doch der lächelte, „Ich würde mich überraschen lassen."

Shania strahlte und nickte, „Ich auch."

„Gut. Also dem Baby geht es gut." sagte Poppy, „Und ihnen auch."

Dann sah sie Harry strafend an, „Mister..."

„Stopp! Warum und wie es geschehen ist, geht sie nichts an! Es war jedenfalls kein verantwortungsloses Verhalten und mehr brauchen sie nicht zu wissen!"

Sie schluckte, so kannte sie den Teenager nicht, aber ein Vater zu werden, bedeutete auch Verantwortung zu übernehmen.

So nickte sie, „Verstehe. Dennoch, es ist extrem unerhört, dass eine Frau ein Kind bekommt, wenn sie nicht verheiratet ist. Bei den Muggeln mag das normal sein, bei den Zauberern nicht."

Harry seufzte: „Lassen sie das unsere Sorge sein!" bat er die Heilerin. Doch plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf seine Hand, an der der Ring funkelte und dann sah sie auf Shanias Hand, „Sagen sie nicht..."

„Wenn Dumbledore etwas davon erfährt, sorge ich dafür, dass sie dafür in den Knast wandern!" drohte Harry nun kalt.

Sie schluckte, „Sie haben sich verändert!"

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden."

Sie nickte, „Ich sehe schon. Also gut. Sie bekommen ihr Attest! Sie nehmen keinen Trank mehr ohne meine ausdrückliche Genehmigung. Kein Duelltraining für sie!"

Shania nickte leicht, aber ihr Blick wurde enttäuscht.

„Aber ich muss die Kids im Schwertkampf unterrichten."

„Ich weiß." sagte Poppy nachdenklich, „Aber das heißt nicht, dass sie sich duellieren müssen. Dafür haben sie ihren Mann!"

„Erstens, sehen sie davon ab, das zu sagen. Zweitens... nein... das kann ich ihnen noch nicht sagen." seufzte Harry, „Brauchen sie ihren wahren Namen?"

Poppy nickte ernst, „Das hat nichts mit Neugier zu tun, aber ich brauche es, falls irgendwas geschieht."

„Ihr Name ist Shania Potter."

Poppy machte sich eine Notiz in ihre Akte und versah sie mit einem Zauber.

„Von mir erfährt niemand etwas, aber irgendwann wird man es sehen und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Ich weiß."

„Und dann muss ich es Dumbledore sagen. Ich bin verpflichtet, den Schuldirektor zu informieren."

Harry nickte, „So spät wie möglich."

„Einverstanden. Ich möchte sie alle zwei Wochen hier sehen, oder wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

Shania nickte ihr freundlich zu, „Danke, Madam Pomfrey. Ich fühle mich gleich besser bei der ganzen Sache."

„Kein Problem. Ihr beide könnt jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Danke."

„Was ist mit der Schule. So wie es aussieht kommt es Ende Februar."

„Wie praktisch dass mein Raum an den ihren grenzt." sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „Wir haben zwei Hauselfen, die sich um das Baby kümmern werden und Shania kann es vertragen, wenn sie das letzte Viertel von dem Jahr etwas fehlt."

„Das ist gut zu hören." sagte Poppy ein wenig erleichtert.

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey." sagte Harry und sie verließen den Krankenflügel.

Sie kamen etwas zu spät zu Transfiguration.

„Ah... endlich! Mister Potter, Miss Poloander... wo waren sie?" empfing sie die Professorin.

„Ich habe Yvonne zum Krankenflügel begleitet, Madam." sagte Harry höflich.

Die Frau nickte, „Professor Snape hat sich über sie beschwert. Ich hoffe sie hatten gute Gründe für ihre Handlung. Der Direktor möchte sie sehen. Ich werde sie nach dem Unterricht begleiten."

Harry nickte und setzte sich neben Shania.

„Wir beginnen heute mit der Transfiguration von Menschen. Dies wird eine Partnerübung, zumindest später. Heute lernen wir nur die Theorie, aber lernt sorgfältig!"

Sie erklärte die Theorie und nach der Stunde gab Shania McGonagall das Attest und erklärte ihr, dass sie sich nicht transfigurieren lassen würde.

McGonagall sah sie fragend an, doch dann nickte sie.

Wie sie es angekündigt hatte, führte McGonagall sie zum Direktor, der sie bereits mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck erwartete.

„Harry..."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Mister Potter..." seufzte Dumbledore, „Ich kann nicht dulden, wie sie gegen Prof..."

Harry räusperte sich, „Gewöhnlich hört man sich erst mal beide Fassungen an, BEVOR man ein Urteil fällt."

Dumbledore sah ihn überrascht an, doch dann nickte er.

„Dann geben sie uns einmal ihre Fassung!"

„Oh, ich denke, Yvonne sollte es berichten, sonst unterstellen sie mir noch ICH wäre subjektiv."

Dumbledore nickte Yvonne zu und sie gab eine detaillierte Erklärung und McGonagall wurde immer furioser, schließlich, als sie hörte, dass Snape mehrfach darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie den Trank nahm, platzte ihr der Kragen: „Dieser... Albus! Sie hat das Attest und was immer sie hat, es ist ernst. Er hatte kein Recht das zu tun. Das muss aufhören!"

Harry lehnte sich zurück, „Das wird es." sagte er cool.

Nun drehten sich beide Lehrer zu ihm um und sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Was meinen sie?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich hatte sie und ihn mehrfach gewarnt. Die Zeiten, dass ich mich einschüchtern lasse, sind vorbei. Ich habe mich an sie gewandt und es hat nichts gebracht. Nun gehe ich eine Stufe höher. Noch heute wird eine Nachricht an den Schulrat gehen." sagte Harry hart.

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich alarmiert, „Das können sie nicht... sicher können wir das Problem auch anders aus der Welt schaffen."

„Diese Chance hatten sie bereits." sagte Harry entschieden, „Er wollte eine gute Freundin zwingen, ihre Gesundheit aufs Spiel zu setzen. Das geht zu weit und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch mal geschieht. Snape... Professor Snape ist ein Lehrer, nicht Gott! Meine Geduld ist zu Ende. Nebenbei hat er wieder einmal mich und meine Eltern beleidigt, die einer ehrwürdigen Familie abstammen. Feierabend. Er hat die Grenzen überschritten und er wird die Konsequenzen tragen!"

McGonagall nickte leicht.

„Harry...bitte!" flehte Dumbledore, „Das wird ihn sein Leben kosten!"

„Ich? Nein... SEINE Aktion wird ihn das Leben kosten und... besser seins als das von Yvonne oder irgendeinem anderen Schüler." sagte Harry und dieses mal war seine Stimme eisig und McGonagall rann sichtlich ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„War das alles?" fragte Harry.

„Was... was sind die Gründe, dass Miss Poloander keine Tränke zu sich nehmen darf?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Die sind privat." sagte Shania sachlich.

„Aber..."

„Professor!" sagte Harry hart, „Sie haben sie gehört."

Dumbledore sandte Harry einen Blick zu, der sagte: 'Halt dich da raus!'

Doch Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue.

Schließlich nickte Dumbledore und die beiden verließen das Büro.

Dumbledore seufzte: „Er hat sich verändert."

McGonagall nickte, „Er ist selbstbewusster geworden und ganz schön harsch... man könnte meinen, er hätte Lektionen von Severus selbst bekommen."

Dumbledore schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Du hast nicht ganz unrecht." Natürlich konnte er nicht wissen, dass es Morgana war, die dieses ein wenig hochnäsige Verhalten im Umgang mit unerwünschten Personen Harry beigebracht hatte.

Tatsächlich verfassten sie einen Brief an den Schulrat. Nun konnten sie nur noch warten. Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen ruhig. Snape schien sich einen Anschiss von Dumbledore geholt zu haben, denn er behandelte die beiden Potters zur Überraschung aller nur noch wie Luft.

Der Unterricht war, wie erwartet, für die beiden sehr leicht. Shania übernahm die Ausbildung der Kampftechniken und wann immer eine Demonstration gefordert war, würde Harry sie durchführen oder sie mit Harry, da er sich gut genug unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er sie nicht verletzen würde.

Sie wurde sehr schnell von den anderen respektiert und geachtet, selbst von der ehemaligen Slytherin Sally-Ann Perks.

Das Haus raufte sich in der Zeit auch zusammen und bald schien es, sie wären schon immer ein Haus gewesen. Auch das Quidditch-Training verlief vielversprechend, doch es war klar, dass sie ein neues Team waren. Sie mussten lernen, zusammenzuarbeiten und obwohl Harry und Ginny richtig gut waren... der Rest war nur guter Durchschnitt und zumindest Slytherin war ein eingespieltes Team. Sie machten sich keine Illusionen, was den Pokal anging. Ihre einzige Trumpfkarte war Harry, doch das wussten auch die anderen. Die große Überraschung war Luna... niemand hätte es für möglich gehalten, aber sie flog so gut wie Ginny. Sie brauchte nur etwas Fang- und Wurftraining.

Ron ritt sich immer tiefer rein und inzwischen redete Hermine noch weniger mit ihm, als Harry und das wollte was heißen.

Und Harry wurde selbst immer wütender, denn immer öfter starrte er seiner Shania hinterher. Und auch Draco machte ihm Sorgen, denn wo Ron auf Shania starrte, starrte Draco auf Ginny.

* * *

AN: Tja, das war es mal wieder für heute. Ich werde mich bemühen, das nächste Kap etwas schneller hochzuladen. Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Gebt nicht auf, die Story geht auf jeden Fall weiter ;-)


	17. Ginnys Terror

**AN: Hi Leute, ich bin zurück! Ja, ihr hört richtig! Es gab triftige Gründe warum ihr so lange nichts von mir gehört habt. Ich habe meinen Provider gewechselt und hatte infolge dessen fast zwei Monate kein Internet. Doch nun bin ich zurück! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Kapitel 17 – Ginnys Terror **

So redete Harry in der dritten Woche am Freitag mit Ginny. Wie üblich saßen Ginny, Luna, Shania, Hermine, Neville und Harry zusammen und die fünf Erstklässler waren in ihrer Nähe.

„Ihr entschuldigt uns?" fragte Harry die anderen und sah Ginny an, „Wir müssen reden!"

Sie sah ihn fragend an, ließ ich von ihm jedoch in eine Ecke ziehen.

„Ist dir an Malfoy etwas aufgefallen?" fragte er direkt.

Sie nickte, „Er starrt mir hinterher."

„Nicht nur das! Er ist scharf auf dich und er hat was vor. Bitte, sei vorsichtig!"

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen!" sagte Ginny, doch sie war nicht böse.

Sie mochte es, wie Harry nun die Rolle des großen Bruders ausfüllte. Er war verständnisvoll und dennoch beschützend, aber er bedrängte sie nicht, wie Ron es tat. Das einzige, was sie noch wollte war, seine Freundin kennen zu lernen, von der sie wusste, dass er sie hatte. Zudem trug er einen Ring und das konnte nur ein Versprechensring sein, also musste es ernst sein. Sie hatte mit Hermine schon darüber spekuliert. Sie war genauso neugierig wie Ginny doch wusste auch nichts.

„Ich weiß das, doch ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Ich verspreche, ich passe auf mich auf. Danke... dass du für mich da bist." sagte sie ehrlich.

Er nickte ihr zu und sie gingen zurück.

Es war nicht viel später, dass sie die Kids ins Bett scheuchten und nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass sie im Bett waren, gingen sie selbst ins Bett. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und Ginny und gingen in ihre Zimmer... nur um kurz darauf in Harrys zu landen. Natürlich hatte Harry sein Zimmer verschlossen und ein Zauber würde sie alle wecken, wenn jemand auch nur leise klopfte.

Kurz darauf lagen sie nur knapp bekleidet in dem großen Bett, so wie immer. Harry trug nur Boxer-Shorts und die Mädels Slips und T-Shirts.

Shania lag auf dem Rücken und Harry seitlich neben ihr. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit lag Luna auf ihrer anderen Seite, zumindest bevor sie sich zum Schlafen nieder legten.

Harry küsste Luna als sie sich über Shania hinweg zu ihm beugte sanft und liebevoll.

Dann beugte er sich hinunter zu Shania und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand an ihrem Bauch hinunter wandern und zog ihr T-Shirt hoch. Dann streichelte er ihren leicht runden Bauch.

Sie strahlte sichtlich und noch mehr, als Luna auch ihre Hand auf ihren nackten Bauch legte und ihn ebenfalls sanft streichelte.

„Bald sind wir eine große Familie." sagte Luna lächelnd.

Shania nickte ergriffen, sie konnte nichts sagen. Anfangs war es ihr noch merkwürdig vorgekommen, dass Harry neben ihr noch eine Freundin hatte, doch inzwischen konnte sie sich ein Leben ohne Luna nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie waren perfekt eingespielt. Das zeigte sich im normalen Leben, aber auch bei ihren Kampfübungen. Was als grober Plan entstanden war, hatte sich zu einer perfekten Taktik entwickelt. Luna war erste Sahne, wenn es um Verteidigung ging, mit ihrer Precognition sah sie Attacken oder Hinterhalte besser voraus, als die anderen beiden und ihre Schildzauber waren machtvoll und gut. Dazu hatte sie ein Talent für Transfiguration, das Dumbledore in den Schatten stellen dürfte. Circe hatte ihr gute Gene in die Wiege gelegt... sie hatte schließlich auch Odysseus Männer in Tiere verwandelt.

„Es wird bald zu sehen sein. Und dann werden wir auffliegen." sagte Luna leise.

„Wir stehen das durch." sagte Harry und griff beide Frauen fest an den Händen, „Zusammen sind wir unschlagbar. Und wenn sie uns auf den... Geist gehen... ziehen wir uns in Morganas Schloss zurück und lassen sie mit ihren Problemen allein. Dort oder auf Circes Insel sind wir unangreifbar.

Jedenfalls möchte ich es Hermine und Ginny sagen, bevor wir auffliegen."

Sie lächelten und waren froh, dass sie diese Rückfallmöglichkeiten hatten und sie nickten Harry zu, dass sie einverstanden waren.

„Wann immer du willst, Harry. Wir stimmen zu."

Dann stand Luna auf und kletterte auf Harrys andere Seite, so dass sich beide Frauen an ihn kuscheln konnten, während sie sanft einschliefen.

Der Samstag verlief normal, doch am Abend beim Abendessen änderte sich etwas. Ginny wurde unruhig und verhielt sich leicht merkwürdig... und es schien immer dann zu sein, wenn Draco in der Nähe war.

Harry nahm sie sofort beiseite, „Ist alles in Ordnung, Ginny?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht... ich bin nervös, wenn Draco in der Nähe ist."

„Draco?" fragte er alarmiert nach.

„Ja..." sagte sie und ihre Augen wurden glasig, „Er ist süß."

Damit ging sie zu dem blonden Slytherin hinüber.

Fassungslos sah Harry ihr hinterher und wie sie mit ihm redete und sich dann auf seinen Schoß setzte. Malfoy warf ihm einen überlegenen Blick zu.

Harry sah den Tisch entlang und stellte nichts außergewöhnliches fest.

Er schnappte sich Hermine, Shania und Luna und zog sie in ihren Flügel.

Dabei nahm er unauffällig ihren Kelch und ihren Teller mit.

„Malfoy hat irgendwas mit ihr gemacht!" sagte Harry.

Die anderen nickten ernst. Shania nahm ihm den Kelch aus der Hand und Hermine den Teller. Sie machten sich auf in das Labor und begannen sie auf alle möglichen Tränke und Zauber zu untersuchen.

Shania, mit ihren exzellenten Kenntnissen und vor allem einer ähnlichen Denkweise wie ein Slytherin fand schließlich den Hinweis.

„Liebestrank." sagte sie sicher, „Ich weiß nicht welcher, aber definitiv."

„Dafür wird er zahlen!" schnappte Harry.

„Aber wir haben keine Beweise." sagte Hermine.

Harry nickte nachdenklich, „Wir ziehen Moony hinzu. Das ist kein Spiel mehr."

Sie berichteten dem Werwolf und der schäumte vor Wut. Doch auch er wusste, dass sie keine Beweise hatten.

„Wir müssen Ginny da raus holen!" sagte er, „Das ist die oberste Priorität!"

„Ich weiß." sagte Luna besorgt, „Aber wir haben das Passwort nicht."

„Das brauchen wir auch nicht." sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Was?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

Harry stand auf und seine Augen leuchteten einmal richtig hell auf, dann begann er zu schimmern und sein Körper veränderte sich vor ihren Augen. Kurz darauf stand ein absolut schwarzer Tiger vor ihnen, der strahlend grüne Augen und einen dunkelgrauen unregelmäßigen Streifen zwischen den Augen hatte.

Der Tiger grollte einmal, dann schimmerte er und verschwand vor ihren Augen.

„Was... was ist das?" fragte Hermine.

„Das ist Harrys zweite Form... ein Schattentiger." sagte Luna sachlich.

„Ein...wow." sagte Remus, dann funkelten seine Augen, „Die können sich von einen Ort an den anderen versetzen und durch Wände und Türen sehen und gehen."

„Krass." murmelte Hermine, „Ich hoffe nur, er findet sie, bevor es zu spät ist."

Shania nickte, „Wenn es einer schafft, dann Harry."

„Ich denke auch." sagte Hermine.

Harry war derweil in einer Welt, die nur aus Grautönen bestand und die Ränder aller Gegenstände waren merkwürdig verschwommen. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er durch alles hindurch sehen, doch noch brauchte er das nicht. Unglaublich schnell sprang und rannte er durch die Korridore. Türen brauchte er nicht zu öffnen. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und rannte einfach hindurch.

Es waren nur zehn Minuten, doch für ihn erschien es wie eine Ewigkeit, bevor er den Kerker erreichte.

Er sah sich kurz um, dann schritt er durch die Tür.

Er durchsuchte so schnell er konnte alle Räume und stolperte sogar über Rons... er war nicht allein, sondern knutschte und fummelte mit einer Slytherin herum.

'Bastard' dachte Harry und eilte weiter.

Schließlich fand er Malfoy und er war gerade dabei, Ginny die Bluse zu öffnen. Er schimmerte wieder in die Real-Ebene und richtete sich auf seine Hinterläufe auf. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie ein riesiger Tiger sich aufrichtete und mit der Pranke ausholte. Alarmiert drehte sich Draco um und damit genau in den Hieb der Pranke. Er wurde von den Füßen gerissen und gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Ginny wurde ohnmächtig vor Schock.

Das machte es einfacher. Harry verwandelte sich kurz zurück und schnappte sich ihre Robe. Er machte diese zu einem Portschlüssel und verschwand mit ihr direkt zum Krankenflügel.

„Was... was ist?" fragte Poppy alarmiert, als Harry sie auf das Bett legte.

„Gestern hasste sie Malfoy noch und heute lässt sie ihn an ihre Wäsche gehen." fauchte Harry, „Yvonne hat einen Liebestrank in ihrem Kelch festgestellt."

„Oh Merlin! Weiß sie welchen?" fragte Poppy besorgt.

„Ich müsste sie fragen..." sagte Harry, doch in dem Moment kam sie mit Remus durch die Tür gestürmt, seine Karte der Rumtreiber in der Hand und hinter ihm Luna, Hermine und Shania.

„Wir haben gesehen, dass du sie hast." sagte Remus, „Ist sie ok?"

Poppy nickte, „Gesundheitlich schon. Wir müssen herausfinden, welcher Trank es war."

„Es ist der Aphrodite-Nektar." sagte Luna nun sicher, „Ich habe das Rezept bereits einmal gelesen."

Poppy nickte nachdenklich und holte ein dickes altes Buch.

„Ich gehe Dumbledore holen." fauchte Remus und verschwand.

Minuten später kam er mit Dumbledore wieder.

Harry hatte derweil Aglan gerufen und ihn bereits mit einer Nachricht zu Molly geschickt.

„Was... ein Liebestrank?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich habe es analysiert und Luna hat es bestätigt, Sir." sagte Shania sachlich.

Dumbledore seufzte, „Ich rede mit Mr. Malfoy. Besser wir lassen nichts davon an die Öffentlichkeit..."

Harry schnaubte: „Vergessen sie es! Das ist ein Verbrechen das mit Askaban bestraft wird." dann grinste er, „Ich denke, Molly wird sich schon darum kümmern.  
„Du hast doch nicht..." stammelte Dumbledore, doch da platzte sie schon durch die Tür, „ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WIE KONNTEST DU ZULASSEN, DASS DIESER TEUFELSSPROSS MEINE GINNY VERHEXT?" fuhr sie ihn an und bei jedem Wort der furiosen Frau zuckte der alte Zauberer wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen.

Dann wandte sie sich an Harry, „Wer hat sie vor ihm gerettet?"

„Ich." sagte Harry bescheiden.

Sie umarmte ihn fest, „Danke, Harry."

„Aber Yvonne hat es herausgefunden und Luna hat den Trank herausgefunden." fügte Harry hinzu.

Sie umarmte die beiden auch, dann wandte sie sich an Poppy, „Kannst du ihr helfen, Poppy?"

„Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, wie der Trank zu kontern ist, Molly." seufzte Poppy.

Luna schaute abwesend wie immer, als sie säuselte, „Es gibt kein Gegenmittel. Der Trank muss vom Körper abgebaut werden, ohne dass sich seine Wirkung entfalten kann. Da er ein Haar des Ziels benötigt, funktioniert er nur mit Malfoy. Sie muss zwei Wochen durchstehen, ohne ihn zu sehen, dann wird sie wieder sie selbst sein. Doch ich fürchte die zwei Wochen sind schwer, denn sie wird sich fühlen, als würde ihr Herz brechen... ständig. Aber wenn wir für sie da sind, wird sie es schaffen."

„Woher wissen sie das?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh, der Trank wurde in Griechenland entwickelt." sagte sie kryptisch und zwinkerte Harry zu. Der lächelte und nickte.

„Poppy, wenn sie gesund ist habe ich einen Ort, an dem sie sicher ist und wo niemand sie finden wird. Einer oder zwei von uns könnten immer bei ihr sein... und ich habe Erfahrung mit einem gebrochenen Herzen. Allerdings möchte ich nicht, dass sie hier im Schloss bleibt, bis sie gesund ist. Zu leicht könnte sie versuchen, zu ihm zu kommen. In dem anderen Ort wird sie nicht wissen wo sie ist und daher auch nicht, wie sie zu ihm kommen kann."

Molly nickte sofort und brachte Dumbledore mit einem Wink zum Schweigen.

„DU wirst die Anklage vorbereiten! Ich will Gerechtigkeit!" bellte sie und Dumbledore wurde blass, „Aber..."

„Und denk nicht mal dran, die Beweise verschwinden zu lassen! Wer hat sie?"

„Keine Sorge." sagte Harry, „Die sind sicher in unserem Flügel."  
Sie nickte dankbar, „Kannst... kannst du mich mitnehmen?" flehte sie ihn an.

Harry überlegte nachdenklich, „Ich weiß nicht. Du bedeutest mir viel, aber das ist mein Heim, Molly... mein Refugium."

Sie seufzte, „Aber sie wird mich brauchen." wisperte sie.

Harry nickte, „Ich will einen Hexeneid."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, doch dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihr Herz: „Ich, Molly Weasley, schwöre bei meinem Leben und meiner Magie, dass ich dich, Harry James Potter..."

„... und meine Familie..." sagte Harry.

Sie nickte, „und deine Familie weder hintergehen noch deine Geheimnisse verraten werde, noch euch irgendein Leid zufüge."

Harry nickte, „Ich, Harry James Potter, akzeptiere deinen Eid, Molly Weasley."

Harry sah Shania und Luna an, „Kommt ihr beiden ein paar Tage ohne mich klar?"

Sie nickten entschlossen.

Dann drehte sich Harry zu Dumbledore, „Ich werde zwei, vermutlich drei Tage bei Ginny und Molly bleiben. Dann wird Luna mich ablösen, sie ist eine gute Freundin von Ginny und kann ihr helfen. Eventuell später Hermine oder sogar Yvy."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, „Du bist nicht sicher." sagte er.

„Erstens bat ich sie, mich zu siezen und zweitens bin ich dort sicherer als hier. Was, wenn Malfoy mir ein Gift anstelle von Ginny einen Liebestrank eingeflößt hätte?"

„Aber... was ist mit dem Unterricht? Ich denke, sie leiten ihn?" konterte Dumbledore.

„Heute ist Sonntag. Ich bin Donnerstag wieder da und dann werde ich feststellen, wer welche Fähigkeit hat. Ich werde das bei Ginny machen, wenn sie aufwacht. Das wird sie ablenken... mir hat es auch geholfen."

„Also schön. Und wo werden sie sein?"

„Nicht ihre Angelegenheit, Sir." sagte Harry entschieden.

„Was, wenn ich sie erreichen muss?" fragte Dumbledore hintergründig.

„Schicken sie mir Fawkes. Luna und Yvonne können mich auch mit ihren Gefährten erreichen."

„Gefährten?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Ein Snorkack." sagte Luna lächelnd.

„Ein Dracus." sagte Shania cool. Sie wussten, sie durften nicht zu viele Geheimnisse haben, sonst würde er nur neugieriger werden. Sie waren sicherer, wenn sie taten, als hätten sie außer dem Stoff, den sie lernten, nichts zu verbergen.

„Sehr interessant." sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

„Hast du nicht was zu tun? Ein Verfahren einzuleiten oder einen Schüler festzunehmen?" fragte Molly harsch an den Direktor gewandt.

Der schluckte und nickte. Dumbledore verließ mürrisch das Zimmer.

Harry sah sich um, dann sah er Remus flehend an: „Moony, Hermine... könntet ihr uns für einen Augenblick entschuldigen?"

Sie sahen ihn enttäuscht an, doch Harry beruhigte sie: „Ich erkläre es, wenn wir wieder da sind. Ihr habt mein Wort. Doch wir müssen weg und ich habe noch was mit Luna und Yvy zu klären."

Sie seufzten und nickten: „Pass auf dich und Ginny auf, Harry!" bat ihn Hermine, „Und wenn du zurück bist, will ich Antworten."

Harry nickte nach einem fragenden Blick auf Luna und Shania, doch beide lächelten und nickten kaum merklich.

„Kümmere dich um sie, Scary! Und wenn du zurückkommst, will ich auch ein paar Antworten, was zum Beispiel deine Form ist, wer die anderen beiden sind... und woher du dich mit einem gebrochenen Herzen auskennst."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft..." Das will ich auch wissen!" sagte sie ernst.

„Wir werden sehen." murmelte Harry und schob sie nach draußen. Dann verschloss er die Tür mit einem Zauber und wandte sich an seine beiden Frauen.

Er vergewisserte sich, dass Ginny noch bewusstlos war, dann schloss er erst Shania in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Pass auf dich auf, Love und nimm dich vor Ron in Acht! Er will dich sicher anmachen. Ach ja... versuche bitte Hermine schonend beizubringen, dass Ron mit einer Slytherin zugange war, als ich nach Ginny gesucht habe."

Sie nickte, „Es wird Zeit, dass sie diesen Bastard fallen lässt. Ich kenne da jemanden, der ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat."

Harry lächelte, „Terry, ich weiß."

Dann wandte er sich an Luna und umarmte und küsste sie auch. Er kümmerte sich nicht, dass Poppy und Molly nach Luft schnappten und sie anstarrten.

„Und du, pass auf Shania und das Baby auf, ok, Love?"

Luna nickte und drückte ihn noch mal fest, „Natürlich. Wir sind eine Familie. Schreib uns, wie es Ginny geht, ok?"

„Mache ich."

Dann drehte er sich zu der geschockten Heilerin, „Denken sie an ihre Schweigepflicht! Und nein, ich betrüge Shania nicht. Luna ist meine zweite Frau."  
„Ihre... ihre zweite? Das ist unmöglich!"

„Nein, wir alle drei sind dem keltischen Glauben angehörig und wurden in einer keltischen Druidenhochzeit vermählt. Das Ritual ist rechtskräftig und sie sind beide meine Seelenpartnerinnen."

Sie schluckte und sah die drei an, sie sah die Liebe in den Augen von allen dreien und nickte, „Ok. Kein Wort kommt über meine Lippen. Aber das wird nicht glimpflich abgehen." warnte sie.

„Wir wissen das. Doch genaugenommen kann uns niemand was. Passen sie auf die beiden auf, ok?"

Die Heilerin lächelte nun wieder und nickte, „Keine Sorge."

Harry beschwor einen Portschlüssel und griff Ginny, „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ginny wird wieder in Ordnung. Wenn etwas ist... ich beherrsche etwas Heilmagie und sollte etwas ernsteres sein, rufe ich sie sofort, Madam Pomfrey."

„Bitte, nenn mich Poppy. Wir sehen uns schließlich oft genug."

„Das... das kann ich nicht." sagte Harry überrascht.

„Doch du wirst... oder ich nenne dich ab sofort nur noch Lord Potter."

Harry seufzte und nickte, „Ok. Poppy. Wir müssen los, bevor sie aufwacht."

„Kümmert euch gut um sie."

Nun drehte sich Harry zu Molly, die die drei ebenfalls geschockt anstarrte und ihren Blick nur zwischen Harry, Shania und Luna hin und her wandern ließ und kein Wort rausbringen konnte.

„Komm! Ich erkläre alles, wenn wir zu Hause sind und Ginny wach ist. Wir werden sie einweihen und es wird sie ablenken." sagte Harry und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

Immer noch fassungslos griff sie seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Dann ließ sie ihn los und nahm den Portschlüssel von ihm. Harry griff Ginny unter dem Rücken und unter den Oberschenkeln und hob sie auf seine Arme. Molly berührte ihn und Ginny mit dem Portschlüssel und Harry aktivierte ihn.

Als sie landeten, federte Harry den Aufprall sanft in den Knien ab, damit er nicht mit Ginny in den Armen fiel. Auch Molly landete halbwegs sicher und sah sich um. Sie waren in dem schönen Schlosshof mit dem blühenden Garten gelandet.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Molly fassungslos.

„In unserem Schloss." sagte Harry freundlich, „Ich erkläre alles später. Lass uns Ginny auf ihr Zimmer bringen, dann richten wir eines für dich ein. EMI!"

Eine Elfe erschien, „Richte ein Zimmer für Molly und das Mädchen hier in meinen Armen ein. Informiere die anderen, dass wir Gäste haben! Die beiden sind wenigstens zwei Wochen hier. Ich werde drei Tage hier sein, dann kommt Luna."

„Sehr wohl, Lord Potter." sagte die Elfe mit einer Verbeugung und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

Harry brachte Ginny in ein Zimmer das gegenüber der Suite lag, wo er und seine Frauen normalerweise wohnten. Sanft legte er sie auf dem Bett ab und deckte sie zu. Dann sah er Molly ernst an, „Molly, pass eine Weile auf sie auf, ok? Ich werde einen neuen Schutzzauber weben, der sie nicht aus dem Schloss lässt."

Die rundliche rothaarige Frau nickte ernst und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter. Harry apparierte hinunter auf den Schlosshof und stellte sich in die Mitte. Dieser Punkt machte auch die Mitte des gesamten Schlosses aus. Er konzentrierte sich und schloss die Augen.

Er begann, die Magie in ihm und um ihn herum zu fühlen, wie er es von Merlin aber auch von den Elfen gelernt hatte. Als er seine Magie gesammelt hatte und sie mit der Magie um ihn herum verbunden hatte, begann er einen alten und langen Zauber zu zitieren, den ihm Morgana gelehrt hatte. Er erzeugte ein halbkugelförmiges Schutzfeld, das die Person, auf die es geeicht war, nicht passieren lassen würde. Es würde für die Person sein, als würde sie gegen eine solide Wand laufen, wenn sie versuchte, die Grenze zu überschreiten. Natürlich war Ginny die Person, auf die das Schutzfeld eingestimmt wurde.

Als er den Zauber beendet hatte, flammte für kurze Zeit eine Halbkugel silbern auf, die das ganze Schloss umhüllte und ein paar Meter um die äußeren Schutzmauern. Dann wurde es wieder transparent. Harry öffnete wieder die Augen und atmete schwer.

„Puh! Das wäre geschafft." murmelte er und ging wieder nach oben.

Gerade, als er die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer hinter sich schloss, erwachte das rothaarige Mädchen seufzend und rieb sich die Augen.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte sie, dann fielen ihre Augen auf die rothaarige Frau neben ihr: „Mum? Was machst du hier? Und wo ist... Draco!" rief sie und sah sich gehetzt um, „Ich muss zu ihm! Ein Tiger hat ihn angegriffen! MUM! Wir müssen ihm helfen! Wo ist er? Wie geht es ihm? Ist er verletzt? MUM! Nun sag doch etwas!" flehte sie.

Molly wollte schon auffahren, dass sie so ein Terz um einen Malfoy machte, doch Harry legte beruhigend die Hand auf ihre Schulter und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er setzte sich neben Ginny und sah sie ernst an.  
„Harry?" fragte sie leise und in ihren Augen stand entsetzliche Angst um ihren blonden Prinzen.

„Draco geht es gut." sagte Harry sanft, „Es war kein Tiger, der ihn angegriffen hat, sondern ich."

„WAS?" blaffte sie ihn an und schlug nach ihm. Sie traf ihn mit der Faust auf der Brust und mit einer Ohrfeige genau ins Gesicht.

„GINNY!" rief Molly harsch und ihre Tochter zuckte zusammen.

„Oh mein Gott! Harry... das wollte ich nicht." schluchzte sie, als sie sah, dass seine Wange anschwoll.

Doch Harry unterbrach sie erneut.

„Ginny!" sagte Harry fest, „Schau mich an!"

Sie sah ihn unsicher und immer noch etwas wütend an.

„Ginny! Würde ich dir je etwas böses tun?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann fuhr sie ihn an: „Du hast Draco angegriffen... meinen Draco!"

„Ja, das habe ich. Ich hatte meine Gründe dafür." sagte Harry, „Ich werde sie dir in zwei Wochen sagen."

„Warum erst dann?" sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Du würdest es momentan nicht verstehen. Alles wird klarer werden, mit der Zeit, Ginny. Vertrau mir! Ich will dir nichts böses." sagte er beruhigend.

„Hmph! Wo ist Draco? Ich will zu ihm!" sagte sie.

„Das geht nicht." sagte Harry sanft, „Es hat einen Angriff auf eine Schülerin gegeben, doch wir wissen nun, dass der Angriff eigentlich dir galt."

„Was? Wer sollte mich angreifen wollen?" fragte Ginny alarmiert.

„Ein Todesser." sagte Harry ernst. Bisher hatte er nicht gelogen, ohne jedoch die ganze Wahrheit zu enthüllen.

„Und nun?"

„Nun wirst du hier bleiben, bis die Gefahr vorbei ist." sagte Harry, „Hier bist du absolut sicher."

Sie stand auf und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Dann trat sie an das Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Schlossmauern, den Hof und den endlos erscheinenden Wald hinter den Mauern.

„Wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie und drehte sich wieder um.

„In unserem Schloss." sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Du... du hast ein Schloss?" fragte sie, dann runzelte sie die Stirn, „Moment mal! Was heißt UNSER Schloss?"

Harry lächelte, „Das von mir und meinen Frauen."

„Frauen?" fragte Ginny, „FRAUEN? Wie in mehrere?"

Harry grinste und nickte, „Jupp, zwei."

„Moment mal... du bist verheiratet?" fragte sie fassungslos.

„Ja."

„Aber... wie... warum... wann... WIESO ZWEI FRAUEN?"

„Tja, es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich dir das erklärt habe." sagte er schmunzelnd, „Wir könnten in das Wohnzimmer gehen und uns etwas zu essen und zu trinken genehmigen."

„Gut! Aber ich will es wissen! Alles!" sagte sie fordernd.

Er neigte leicht sein Haupt und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. Dann führte er sie hinaus und nach unten in das Wohnzimmer.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Ginny.

„Du wirst es gleich sehen." sagte er salomonisch.

„Mum?" fragte sie, „Du bist so ruhig! Du weißt es!"

„Ja, aber ich habe es eben erst erfahren." sagte sie.

„Aber... wer sind sie?"

„Harry wird es dir sicher gleich sagen, Liebes." sagte sie und warf Harry einen dankbaren Blick zu, dass er seine privatesten Geheimnisse mit ihr teilte, um sie abzulenken.

Sie traten in das Wohnzimmer und Ginny setzte sich auf den Sessel, ohne sich umzuschauen. Sie fixierte Harry mit ihrem Blick, „Spuck es aus!" forderte sie.

Doch Harry lächelte nur und drehte sich langsam zu Molly um. Sie war erstarrt und ihre Augen hingen auf dem prächtigen Portrait über dem Kamin.

Ginny schaute, wonach Harry suchte und sie sah ihre Mum. Dann folgte sie dem Blick der rothaarigen Frau und erstarrte, genau wie Molly. Sie stand auf und trat vor das Portrait.

„Lu... Luna?" wisperte sie, „und... Yvonne? Und... Merlin und Morgana!"

„MORGANA?" schnappte Molly nun.

„Beruhige dich!" forderte Harry nun hart, „Sie war eine gute Frau und vergiss den Unsinn von wegen dunkle Hexe!"

Molly schluckte und nickte. Endlich setzte sie sich und machte es sich bequem. Cari kam und brachte ihnen ein paar Snacks und Getränke.

„Spuck es aus!" forderte Ginny.

„Also, zunächst mal heißt Yvy nicht Yvonne, sondern Shania."

„Shania?" fragte Molly alarmiert, „Wie in Shania Anderson?"

„Exakt." sagte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

„Die Erbin von Morgana Le Fey!" wisperte Molly.

„Hmm... denk daran, was du geschworen hast!" erinnerte Harry sie.

Sie nickte entschlossen, „Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen und du würdest nie mit einer bösen Hexe verkehren."

„Genau... oder gar ein Kind mit ihr bekommen." fügte Harry salomonisch hinzu.

„EIN KIND?" riefen Molly und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Hmm." sagte Harry strahlend, „Sie ist schwanger im fünften Monat."

„Yvy... Yvy ist schwanger?" stammelte Ginny, „Von dir? Und du bist mit ihr UND Luna verheiratet? Wie ist das möglich? Nun erzähl schon!" bat sie ihn.

Und so erzählte ihr Harry, wie er Shania getroffen hatte, sich in sie verliebt hatte und sie festgestellt hatten, dass sie Seelenpartner waren. Er erzählte, wie sie in die Vergangenheit gerissen wurden, auf Morgana und Merlin trafen und sein Band in einem Missverständnis von Morgana getrennt wurde. Er berichtete von dem Besuch bei den Elfen und seinem Zusammenbruch und wie Shania und Merlin Luna geholt hatten... seine zweite Seelenpartnerin, um ihm zu helfen. Dann erzählte er von der Hochzeit. Er ließ alles über die Stäbe und das Training aus und erwähnte nur, dass sie ein wenig von Morgana und Merlin gelernt hatten.

Er sah, wie die beiden mit ihm litten und sich für ihn freuten, dass er nun glücklich war.

Als sie fertig waren, bewunderten sie erneut das Portrait und kurz darauf aßen sie im Speisesaal ein köstliches Mahl, das die Elfen zubereitet hatten.

Harry verschwieg den beiden, was es mit dem Schloss auf sich hatte und wo es sich befand. Diese Information würde er nie preisgeben.

Ginny seufzte und sah immer wieder in unendliche Ferne.

Molly umarmte sie und fragte: „Was hast du, liebes?"

„Ich vermisse ihn."

„Mal... Draco?" fragte Molly.

Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte abwesend.

„Es tut mir leid, aber du musst hier bleiben." sagte Molly, „Wir sind bei dir. Vielleicht können wir später in ein paar Tagen Luna oder sogar Hermine her holen."

„Auch Draco?" fragte Ginny hoffnungsvoll.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich traue ihm nicht." sagte Harry ernst, „Ich weiß..." unterbrach er sie, „... das du ihm vertraust, Gin, aber ich tue es nicht. Bitte, respektiere diesen Wunsch!"  
„Aber..." ihre Schultern sackten herunter, dann nickte sie langsam, „Okay. Ich verstehe. Er war wirklich nicht nett zu dir. Habt... habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie lange... wie lange ich hier bleiben muss?"

Harry schaute nachdenklich, seine Maske war wirklich perfekt, „Drei... vielleicht auch nur zwei Wochen, Ginny. Der Orden tut sein bestes... wir tun unser bestes."

Ginny nickte betrübt.

„Hältst du es so lange aus, ohne deinen Liebsten?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd und ein wenig neckend.

„Hey!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll, „Was denkst du von mir?"  
„Ich? Ich weiß nur, was ich gesehen habe... er war dabei dich auszuziehen."

Ihre Augen verengten sich, „Das würde er nie tun!" sagte sie fest.

Harrys Augen verengten sich, sie erinnerte sich nicht daran? Er musste mit Luna reden, was der Trank genau bewirkte. Oder war es nur dass sie ihn immer nur in gutem Licht sah durch den Trank?

Luna würde es wissen, ihre Ahnin hatte auch ihr ein umfangreiches Wissen hinterlassen, doch leider konnten weder er noch Shania das griechisch in dem die Bücher und Schriftrollen waren. Aber Luna konnte es.

„Entschuldigt ihr mich?" fragte Harry.

„Was ist?" fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Ich muss noch mal weg." sagte er ausweichend.

„Du... du willst uns allein lassen?" fragte Ginny alarmiert und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.

Harry umarmte sie freundschaftlich, „Ich bin bald wieder da, Schwesterchen. Hab keine Angst! Ihr seid hier sicher und ich brauche nur ein paar Informationen."

Sie nickte vollkommen unsicher.

Molly lächelte beruhigend, „Harry hat noch nie sein Wort gebrochen. Wenn er sagt, er kommt gleich wieder, dann kommt er gleich wieder."

Sie lächelte gezwungen und nickte.

Harry disapparierte bis zum Rand der Schutzzauber von Hogwarts, dann verwandelte er sich in die Falkenform und flog bis zu den Fenstern zu ihren Zimmern und besprach mit Luna konkret den Trank. Sie schien es erwartet zu haben, denn sie war in genau das Buch mit dem Liebestrank vertieft.

Ginny hatte derweil ihre Mutter angesehen und strahlte aus ihren rehbraunen Augen: „Er hat mich Schwesterchen genannt!"

Molly lächelte, „Ja, er sieht eine Schwester in dir."

„Oh ich freu mich so!" sagte sie strahlend. Molly brachte sie kurz darauf ins Bett und wartete im Wohnzimmer auf Harry.

Wie versprochen kam er und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Wo warst du?"

„Bei Luna. Wir haben den Trank besprochen. Es scheint so, als würde sie nur das positive in Draco sehen und alles negative sofort aus ihrem Geist verdrängt werden... wie die Tatsache, dass er sie ausnutzen wollte. Ich würde sagen, wir verschweigen ihr, dass er einen Liebestrank mit ihr verwendet hat... sie würde sich nur gegen uns wenden und sie braucht jemanden, der für sie da ist, nicht jemanden, mit dem sie sich streitet."

„DRACO HAT KEINEN LIEBESTRANK MIT MIR VERWENDET!" kam ein Aufschrei von der Tür. Harrys und Mollys Kopf flogen herum und dort stand Ginny und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Harry ging auf sie zu und seufzte. Er schloss sie fest in die Arme und fragte: „Ginny, habe ich dich jemals belogen?"

Sie schluchzte noch mehr und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Vertraust du deiner Mum und mir?" fragte er ernst.

„Ja." schluchzte sie.

„Gut. Die Wirkung des Trankes wird in zwei Wochen nachlassen. Ich weiß, dass du uns nicht wirklich glaubst. Aber wenn du ihn nach zwei Wochen noch immer liebst, dann hattest du recht. Aber du musst uns die Chance geben, das zu beweisen! Ich kann dich nur warnen, die zwei Wochen werden hart, Ginny. Wir bitten dich nur, tu es für uns! Tue es für deine Mum!"

Ginny hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn unsicher an, dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Mutter, die sie flehend ansah.

„Seid... seid ihr für mich da?" wisperte Ginny.

„Wir stehen das zusammen durch, Gin!" sagte Harry ernst.

„Dann... dann vertraue ich euch. Ihr seid meine Familie. Ich... ich halte die zwei Wochen durch." sagte sie fest entschlossen. Doch sowohl Harry als auch Molly konnten sehen, wie aufgewühlt Ginny war.

Harry drückte sie noch mal, „Ginny, geh ins Bett. Das ist alles sehr schwer und aufwühlend. Ich bringe dir einen Schlaftrunk, damit du etwas Ruhe findest, ok?"

Sie nickte und ihre Mum brachte sie erneut nach oben. Zehn Minuten später brachte Harry ihr eine Phiole mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit. Ohne zu zögern nahm Ginny den Trank und schlief kurz darauf friedlich ein.

„Das wird hart für sie." seufzte Molly.

„Ja, aber wir haben einen Teilsieg gewonnen. Sie traut unserem Wort über Malfoy. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, Molly."

Die Frau nickte und lächelte leicht.

„Nun schlaf etwas, Molly."

„Nein, ich bleibe bei ihr."

„Sie schläft und wird nicht vor... zehn Uhr morgen aufwachen." sagte Harry und lächelte.

„Sicher?"

Harry nickte, „Sicher. Dein Zimmer ist nebenan. Du bist in Sekunden bei ihr, sollte irgendwas sein."

Molly stand von dem Bett ihrer Tochter auf und schloss Harry fest in ihre Arme, „Danke, für alles Harry. Du hast sie nun schon zum zweiten Mal gerettet. Danke."

Harry nickte, dann ging er in sein Bett.

Bereits am nächsten Tag war sie völlig neben sich und schaute immer wieder in die Ferne.

„Gin!" sagte Harry schließlich nach einer Stunde.

„Was?" fragte sie aufgeschreckt.

„Komm! Wir finden heraus, was du alles so für Talente hast und dann machen wir ein wenig Schwertkampftraining."

„SCHWERTKAMPF?" fragte Molly aufgebracht.

„Ja, deine Tochter hat ein Ahnenschwert." sagte Harry grinsend, „Das Schwert von Eric dem Roten... ein Wikinger. Es sieht so aus, als hättet ihr machtvolle Vorfahren. Zeig ihr dein Schwert Ginny!"

„Aber... es ist in Hogwarts."

Harry lachte, „Ruf es!"

„Oh." sagte sie verlegen. Dann hielt sie ihre Hand hoch und rief es.

„Wow." sagte Molly und betrachtete das Breitschwert.

„Und... du meinst, sie kann damit umgehen?" fragte Molly besorgt.

„Natürlich. Es wird sie lenken, so wie Godrics Schwert mich gegen den Basilisken gelenkt hat. Diese Schwerter haben die Eigenschaft, das Können ihrer Meister anzunehmen und geben es schrittweise auf ihre Erben weiter, so wie es mein Schwert eines Tages tun wird."

„Deins?"

„Ja, ich habe Godrics Schwert geerbt, aber ich habe ein eigenes Schwert, genau wie Shania. Ich habe die ersten Zauber auf es gelegt, doch Morgana und Merlin haben sie machtvoller gemacht, als selbst Godrics Schwert."

„Kann ich...?" fragte Molly leise.

Harry rief beide Schwerter und zeigte sie der Frau.

Bewundernd fuhr sie über die Klingen und strahlte Harry an, „Das wird euch helfen. Aber pass auf Ginny auf, ok?"

Harry nickte und führte sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer.

„So, was machen wir nun?" fragte sie nervös.

Harry lächelte und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Wir finden heraus, was du für Fähigkeiten hast." erwiderte Harry schmunzelnd.

Er führte ein paar Zauber auf sie aus und machte sich ein paar Notizen. Dann holte er eine Rolle magischen Pergaments und eine Phiole mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Ein Tropen Blut ist nötig." sagte Harry freundlich.

Sie piekte sich mit einem Messer von Harry in den Finge und ließ einen Tropfen auf das magische Pergament fallen. Harry tropfte etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf das Blut und beides vermengte sich, bevor es in das Pergament gesogen wurde.

Schließlich sah er sie lächelnd an.

„Was ist?" fragte sie aufgeregt und neugierig.

„Nun warten wir ein paar Minuten bis das Pergament reagiert.

Schließlich entrollte er das Pergament wieder und las es nachdenklich. Dann legte er es wieder auf den Tisch und musterte Ginny ernst.

Sie schluckte unsicher, „Was... was hast du? Ist etwas?"

Nun lächelte Harry, „Nein. Du hast eine Fähigkeit, die uns sehr nützlich sein könnte, wenn wir sie ausbilden können."

„Was? Nun sag schon!" forderte sie.

„Nun, zunächst mal hast du eine Animagusform."

„Was? Wow! Cool!" jauchzte sie und umarmte ihn spontan.

„Ja, aber die Form an sich musst du selbst rausfinden. Aber das ist nicht die Fähigkeit, die ich meinte."

„Nicht? Nun sag schon!" rief sie laut, „Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

„Du bist eine Heilerin." sagte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

„Eine Heilerin?" fragte sie leise.

„Ja, du hast eine natürliche Heilfähigkeit. Wo andere Zauber und Tränke nehmen müssen, kannst du es allein mit deiner puren Magie tun. Doch was und wie weit du heilen kannst, das müssen wir herausfinden. Doch es kann sein, dass du selbst komplexeste Wunden nur durch Handauflegen heilen kannst."

„Wow. Das kann uns wirklich helfen. Also schön! Wie fangen wir an?"

„Nun, ich könnte dir Meditation beibringen. So kannst du deine Form finden."

„Los geht's!" forderte sie eifrig.

Harry erklärte ihr ein paar geistige Entspannungsübungen und wie die Meditation funktionierte. Später gingen sie etwas den Schwertkampf trainieren. Und so verbrachten sie die ersten beiden Tage. Ginny hatte tatsächlich keine Zeit, sich um Draco zu sorgen, doch am Abend brach es immer über sie herein. Doch dann waren Molly und Harry zur Stelle und halfen ihr durchzuhalten. Ab und an schaute selbst Aglan rein und ermunterte sie mit seinem machtvollen Lied.

Doch wie Harry es versprochen hatte, kehrte er am Mittwoch abend schließlich zurück und dafür reiste Luna ab. Harry verabschiedete sie allein in ihrem Zimmer und mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er versicherte ihr, dass sie beide, das heißt Shania und er und vielleicht auch Hermine am Wochenende zum Schloss kommen würden.

Als Luna weg war, seufzte er und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Zeit sich Hermine zu stellen." murmelte er schmunzelnd.

„Harry!" rief Hermine, als sie ihn sah und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er strich er beruhigend über den Rücken, „Bin wieder da." sagte er grinsend.

„Gut." sagte sie. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Wir beide! Sofort!" damit zog sie ihn in sein Zimmer.

Harry nickte Shania zu und sie folgte ihnen.

Hermine fuhr herum, als sie auch eintrat.

„Sorry, Yvy, aber das ist etwas zwischen Harry und mir!" sagte Hermine.

„Ist das so? Ich denke, mich geht das auch was an." sagte sie grinsend und umarmte Harry stürmisch und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft und Liebe.

„aber... aber..." stammelte Hermine und sah die beiden ungläubig an.

„Darf ich dir meine erste Frau vorstellen?" fragte Harry grinsend.

„Frau?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, das ist Shania Potter und meine zweite Frau ist Luna." sagte Harry.

„Du verarscht mich, oder? Niemand kann zwei Frauen heiraten!"

„Doch, die Kelten können." sagte Harry und holte seine Kette mit dem keltischen Kreuz hervor.

„Du... du bist dem keltischen Glauben angehörig?"

„Ja und ein Erzdruide hat uns getraut."

„Ich... ich glaube ich muss mich erst mal setzen. Sonst noch welche Überraschungen?" fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte, „Du wolltest wissen, was in fünf Monaten geschieht. Shania ist schwanger."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, „Du... du bist schwanger, Yvy? Von IHM?" fragte sie und deutete auf Harry.

Shania nickte schmunzelnd und streichelte sich den Bauch.

„Das war es also, warum du keine Tränke zu dir nehmen darfst." sagte Hermine verstehend.

Dann sah sie zwischen den beiden hin und her und als sie sah, dass beide glücklich strahlten, stand sie auf und umarmte beide.

„Ich gratuliere euch." sagte sie ergriffen.

Dann berichtete Harry, wie es Ginny ging und sie beschlossen, sie am Wochenende zu besuchen.

„Was ist mit ihrem Bruder?" fragte Shania.

„No way!" Sagte Harry hart. Dann sah er Hermine fragend an, „Hat sie dir erzählt, dass ich Ron mit einer Slytherin erwischt habe?"  
Hermine wurde traurig und nickte.

„Ich... ich habe ihm vor der versammelten Schülerschaft den Laufpass gegeben." sagte sie leise.

Harry umarmte sie fest, „Es ist besser so."

Sie nickte, „Aber ich habe ihn geliebt." wisperte sie.

„Ich weiß. Doch du wirst einen besseren Mann finden. Du bist hübsch und clever, Hermine. Jeder sollte sich nach dir die Finger lecken."

Hermine strahlte ein wenig, „Danke."

„Nur die Wahrheit." sagte er ehrlich, „Und? Wie hat er reagiert?"

„Er ist blass geworden und murmelte was von wegen jetzt könne er den Deal mit Dumbledore vergessen und jetzt würde er als armer Schlucker sterben."

„Armer Schlucker?" murmelte Harry nachdenklich, „Das muss mit meinem Erbe zu tun haben. Sie denken immer noch, ich wüsste nicht darüber bescheid."

„Dein Erbe?" fragte Hermine, „Aber was sollte Ron von deinem Erbe wollen?"

Harry grinste teuflisch, „Finden wir es heraus!"

Am nächsten Morgen kam Ron tatsächlich herübergeschlendert. Er grüßte Hermine höflich und distanziert, aber er entschuldigte sich noch mal für sein Verhalten. Dann grüßte er Harry scheinheilig.

Harry grüßte ihn zurück, doch er durchschaute natürlich Rons plumpen Versuch.

„Hi Ron. Wie war deine Woche?"

„Gut. Wo warst du?"

„Oh, ich habe mich um Ginny gekümmert. Sie kämpft gegen die Wirkungen von Malfoys Liebestrank an."

„WAS?" bellte Ron, „ER HAT MEINER SCHWESTER EINEN LIEBESTRANK VERABREICHT? DIESER BASTARD!"

Harry sah zum Slytherintisch, doch Malfoy war nicht da. Dumbledore schien tatsächlich etwas gegen den blonden Slytherin unternommen zu haben.

„Wo ist sie? Geht es ihr gut?"

„Sie ist in meinem Schloss." sagte Harry, „Und sie ist tapfer. Sie wird es durchstehen. Molly und Luna sind bei ihr."

„Mum? Gott sei dank. Kann ich zu ihr?"

„Sorry, aber nein. Niemand betritt mein Schloss."

„Aber... Mum und Ginny sind da... und Luna!" beschwerte sich Ron.

„Oh, ja. Denen vertraue ich ja auch." sagte Harry beiläufig, dann drehte er sich zu Hermine, „Jedenfalls, was ich sagen wollte, bevor Ron gekommen ist... ich habe ein Testament gemacht und mein Erbe geregelt. Es wird alles auf die beiden Mädchen verteilt." sagte er, als würde er ein Gespräch fortsetzen, „Du weißt schon. Damit die beiden versorgt sind, falls mir was geschieht."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie Ron blass wurde und anfing zu zittern, „Du... du hast dein Erbe verteilt?" stammelte Ron.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um, „Ja, wieso?"

„Ni... nichts. Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden."

Dann verschwand er hastig.

Harry sah ihm nach, „Er hat tatsächlich auf mein Erbe spekuliert, der Bastard!" fauchte Harry.

Eine hohe Stimme ertönte von der Seite, „Harry? Wer sind die beiden Mädchen, denen du helfen willst?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass es das Mädchen mit dem braunen Haar war. Augenblicklich entspannte sich sein Gesicht und er lächelte.  
„Ah, Saskia. Das sind zwei Mädchen, die mir sehr viel bedeuten. Sie sind wie eine Familie für mich." sagte Harry freundlich.

„Oh, dann ist es gut, dass du vorgesorgt hast." sagte die Kleine strahlend und ging zu ihren Freunden herüber. Zufrieden sah Harry, dass die kleinen Erstklässler Freunde aus verschiedenen Häusern hatten und sich gut zu verstehen schienen.

Harry sah Shania fragend an, „Kommst du mit zu Moony? Ich will nachfragen, was nun mit Malfoy ist."

Sie nickte und folgte ihm. Als sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus waren, nahmen sie sich gegenseitig an den Händen und sofort schlich sich ein Lächeln in ihre Gesichter.

Gerade, als sie vor dem Raum des Hauslehrers ankamen, öffnete sich die Tür und Remus stand darin. Und natürlich fiel sein Blick auf die Hände und er grinste, „Wolltet ihr mir irgendetwas sagen?"

Harry schmunzelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, „Noch nicht, Moony. Aber ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Gut. Kommt rein!"

Sie traten ein und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem.

„Also? Worum geht es?" fragte der Werwolf.

„Malfoy. Was ist mit ihm?"

„Oh. Albus hat ihn von Auroren abholen lassen, doch es sieht nicht gut aus. Sie dürfen ihm kein Wahrheitsserum verabreichen und obwohl sie Beweise haben, dass es ein Liebestrank war, der Ginny verhext hat, können sie nicht nachweisen, dass er ihr diesen verabreicht hat." sagte Remus enttäuscht.

„Hmm. Dann müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen. Er wird nicht davon kommen." sagte Harry entschlossen.

Dann musterte er Remus. Der Mann wirkte blass, „Vollmond?"

Remus nickte, „Heute Nacht."

„Lust auf etwas Begleitung?" fragte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

Ein Strahlen schlich sich in Remus Augen und er nickte begeistert, „Gern... Scary."

„Vergiss Blacky nicht." sagte Shania lächelnd.

„Du?" fragte Remus verblüfft.

„Jupp. Schwarzer Panther." sagte sie stolz.

„Ich... ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll." sagte Remus ergriffen.

„Nun... die Marauder ziehen wieder durch Hogwarts würde ich sagen." erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Wer ist Mystery?" fragte Remus neugierig.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es ist nicht unser Geheimnis."

„Verstehe." sagte Moony ein klein wenig enttäuscht.

„Aber Mystery wird dich sicher bald einweihen." versicherte Shania dem Werwolf.

Remus nickte dankbar und wandte sich wieder an Harry, „Gut, dass ihr beiden hier seid. Ich habe Albus euren Stundenplan gegeben und er akzeptiert ihn. Er löchert mich immer noch, was genau ihr lernt, doch ich verrate ihm nichts. Ich habe auch einen Bericht mit den Fortschritten der einzelnen Schüler vorbereitet. Hier... lest!"

Harry nahm ihm die Rolle aus der Hand, „Hmm... Grundübungen für den Schwertkampf, ok. Erste Teilerfolge bei der stablosen Magie bei Terry, Hermine und Sally Ann. Gut. Schreib ruhig bei allem, was Hermine erreicht auch Yvy und Luna auf."

„Sind die beiden so gut, wie Hermine?" fragte Remus verblüfft.

Harry schmunzelte, „Nein, sie sind so gut wie ich. Aber das braucht Dumbledore nicht zu wissen."

„Was? Wie... hey! Luna ist Mystery, oder?" fragte Remus.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Jedenfalls kannst du den Report so verfassen. Morgen machen wir Tests mit den Fünft- bis Siebtklässlern, ob sie Animagi sind. Du kannst für deinen nächsten Report vermerken, Ginny ist eine, Luna und Yvy ebenfalls. Ginny ist außerdem eine Heilerin."

„Eine Heilerin? Das könnte nützlich sein." sagte Remus nachdenklich.

„In der Tat. Aber wem und ob sie damit hilft, ist ihre Sache." sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß. Was habt ihr noch für Fähigkeiten?"

„Das werden wir vorerst nicht offenbaren, Moony. Das war erst mal alles, was wir wollten. Wir sehen uns heute Abend in der Heulenden Hütte?" fragte Harry.

Remus nickte dankbar und die beiden Potters gingen zurück.

Harry informierte Shania auf dem Rückweg über den geheimen Gang unter der peitschenden Weide. Sie schickten die jüngeren ins Bett und baten Terry, diese Nacht ein Auge auf die Kleinen zu haben. Terry akzeptierte die Bürde ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen.

So fanden sich bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zwei große Raubkatzen vor der peitschenden Weide wieder, durch ihr dunkles Fell nahezu unsichtbar in der Nacht.

Sie stoppten die Weide und schlichen lautlos in den langen Gang nach Hogsmeade.

Die prächtigen Tiere kamen in der Hütte an, gerade, als Remus begann, sich zu verwandeln.

Mit einem letzten dankbaren Blick auf die beiden Tiere begann der schmerzhafte Prozess der Verwandlung.

Nach wenigen Minuten der Qual war die Transformation durchgestanden und die drei Tiere beschnüffelten sich gegenseitig.

Eine Weile später schienen alle beruhigt festzustellen, dass alles in Ordnung war und auch Remus war sanftmütig unter dem Einfluss des Wolfsbane Tranks.

So knurrte Moony einmal spielerisch, dann tobten sie nach draußen und durch den verbotenen Wald. Früh am Morgen kehrten sie zurück und legten sich für ein paar wenige Stunden des Schlafes nieder.

Als Shania erwachte, lag sie mit ihrem Kopf auf Harrys Schoß und er streichelte ihr sanft durch das Haar.

Sie richtete sich auf und küsste ihn sanft.

Dann drehte sie sich um und sah, wie Moony sie liebevoll beobachtete, „Guten Morgen, Professor." sagte sie ein wenig verlegen.

„Yvy... bitte nenn mich Moony! Zumindest, wenn wir unter uns sind. Schließlich hast du dich als wahrer Marauder erwiesen und mir heute Nacht einen großen Gefallen getan."

„Ok, Moony." sagte sie strahlend.

„Wir sollten langsam zurückkehren." sagte der Professor geschwächt, „Danke euch beiden."

Natürlich würde Fleur den Unterricht für ihn für heute und den nächsten Tag übernehmen. Die Transformation schwächte den Werwolf zu sehr.

Harry und Shania gingen zum Frühstück, nachdem sie Moony im Krankenflügel abgeliefert hatten. Terry berichtete ihnen, dass sich die Kleinen benommen hätten und das alles in Ordnung gewesen wäre in der Nacht.

Nur Hermine sah die beiden neugierig an, „Wo wart ihr?"

Harry schmunzelte, „Wir haben Moony Gesellschaft geleistet."

„Ihr..." stammelte das braunhaarige Mädchen und sah Shania fragend an, „Du auch?"

Sie lächelte und nickte.

Dann sah Hermine Harry an, „Du bist Scary... und du?" wisperte sie.

„Blacky."

„Oh. Okay. Ich wünschte, ich wäre auch so weit."

„Finden wir heraus, ob du die Fähigkeit hast, Hermine." sagte Harry vergnügt, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Malfoy, der überheblich grinsend am Slytherintisch saß. Ron beobachtete den Blondschopf die ganze Zeit hasserfüllt.

Harry sah bedeutend zu Shania, „Wir überführen den Bastard... Devil-Style."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Nun, die Auroren dürfen ihm kein Veritasserum geben, aber was... wenn er durch die ganze Halle brüllt, dass er schuldig ist? Wäre das nicht ein Geständnis?" fragte Harry mit teuflisch funkelnden Augen.

„Das wäre es wohl... erinnerst du dich an das Serum von Morgana?" fragte Shania grinsend, „Geschmacklos, geruchlos und im Gegensatz zu Veritasserum nicht im Nachhinein nachweisbar... und doch genauso wirksam?"

„Ah ja, nur zu gut." sagte Harry mit einem gequälten Lächeln, „Ich habe es nie hinbekommen."

„Aber ich und ich habe noch etwas in meinem Koffer."

„Perfekt. Es wird Zeit, dass ich dir Dobby vorstelle. Ich denke, er hat auch noch eine Rechnung mit Malfoy offen."

Hermine hatte der leisen Unterhaltung die ganze Zeit zugehört und nickte entschlossen, „Ich komme mit."

Bevor der Unterricht begann, gingen sie in die Küche und baten Dobby um einen kleinen Gefallen betreffs des Mittagessens. Erst dann gingen sie zu Verteidigung.

Fleur erwartete sie bereits und Harry und Shania setzten sich mit Hermine nach vorn in die erste Reihe. Ron setzte sich neben Harry, einen Tisch weiter und Harry stellte missmutig fest, dass auch Malfoy in dem Kurs war.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse!" begrüßte Fleur freundlich die Schüler.

„Professor Lupin hat mich instruiert, dass wir heute Schildzauber durchnehmen werden. Er sagte mir, dass ihr alle bereits den Protego-Zauber beherrscht. Stellt euch paarweise auf und übt den Spruch!"

Harry stellte sich natürlich zu Shania und Hermine zu Neville. Ron wirkte etwas unsicher, doch schließlich gesellte er sich zu Dean.

„Wendet nur harmlose Sprüche an!" sagte Fleur ernst, „Los!"

Harry nickte Shania zu. Sie rief: „Protego!" und ein roter Schild baute sich vor ihr auf.

Harry rief „Tarantallegra!" doch der Strahl prallte harmlos von dem Schild ab.

„Ok. Jetzt du!" sagte Shania lächelnd.

„Protego!" rief Harry und ein flacher roter Schild baute sich zwischen ihm und Shania auf. Gerade, als Shania ebenfalls den Tarantallegra rief, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und rief: „Sterepto!"

Ein brauner Strahl schoss auf ihn von Malfoy zu und ein blass blauer von Shania. Harry murmelte leise: „Chelys orbis!"

Es knisterte kurz. Der rote flache Schild erlosch und statt dessen baute sich ein zylindrischer Schild um ihn herum auf. Er war bronzefarben.

Es gab zweimal ein dumpfes Geräusch, als die Zauber auf den Schild trafen. Sie wurden nicht reflektiert, sondern absorbiert, der Schild leuchtete nur kurz in den Farben der Zauber auf.

„MISTER MALFOY!" rief Fleur furios, „Zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin für diesen feigen Angriff und Strafarbeit für die Anwendung dunkler Magie. Das wird vor den Direktor gebracht!"

Malfoy grinste nur abfällig, „Das war nicht strafbar."

„Das entscheide ich! Das war ein dunkler Schmerzfluch!" hisste sie, dann drehte sie sich zu Harry, „Zehn P... ach ja. Ihr habt ja keine Punkte. Was war das für ein Schild?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ein alter Rundschild. Er hat den Vorteil, dass er nicht nur aus einer Richtung schützt, doch er gehört zur alten Magie."

„Schade." Seufzte sie, denn sie wusste, dass die Avalons ihr altes Wissen nicht teilen würden.

„Genau genommen ist er nicht sehr effektiv. Er verlangt übermäßig viel magische Kraft und schützt nur gegen Kinderkram." sagte Harry sachlich.

Sie nickte verstehend und setzte den Unterricht fort.

Harry hatte sich mit Shania detailliert abgesprochen, wie sie mit Malfoy verfahren würden. Sie hatten vor, eine kleine Scharade zu inszenieren.

So beobachteten sie unauffällig, wie Malfoy sein Essen verzehrte. Sie nickten sich zu, als er endlich aus seinem Becher trank und zählten bis zehn. Dann würde das Serum wirksam werden.

Harry nickte Shania noch mal zu und sie sah ihn neugierig an.

„Harry, was glaubst du, was Ginny an diesem Malfoy-Typen findet?" fragte sie relativ laut.

Sofort herrschte Stille am Tisch der Avalons. Sie hatten gehört, dass sie Opfer eines Liebestrankes geworden war und sie fragten sich was das sollte.

„Sie hat gar nichts an Malfoy gefunden!" rief Harry scheinbar wütend.

Sie hatten nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller in der Halle.

„Aber wieso ist sie dann mit ihm gegangen? Ich habe gehört, sie wäre fast mit ihm ins Bett gegangen." Sagte Shania nachdenklich.

Sie hatte nicht besonders laut gesprochen, doch in der Stille, die nun in der Halle herrschte, konnte sie jeder hören.

„Er hat sie mit einem Trank gezwungen. Aber frag ihn doch!" forderte Harry sie auf und drehte sich nun sichtlich zu Malfoy um.

„Hey! Malfoy!" rief Shania laut, „Wie hast du Ginny rumgekriegt? Und warst du wirklich dabei, ihr an die Wäsche zu gehen?"

Malfoy wurde plötzlich sichtlich nervös und antwortete wie unter Zwang.

„Ich habe ihr den Aphrodite-Trank in ihren Kelch gegeben. Das macht sie willenlos und da ich mein Haar in den Trank gegeben habe, ist sie mir verfallen."

Sofort herrschte absolute Stille in der Halle und alle schauten Malfoy schockiert an. Der wand sich schon unter dem Blick der Lehrer, doch Shania hatte ihm noch eine weitere Frage gestellt und so musste er auch diese beantworten.

„Und ja, ich habe sie fast im Bett gehabt. Doch irgendwas hat mich ausgeschaltet. Ich war gerade dabei, ihre Bluse zu öffnen und hätte sie flachgelegt!"

Dumbledore stand nun auf: „Mister Malfoy! Sie wissen, dass dies ein öffentliches Geständnis ist. Ist das wahr, was sie eben gesagt haben?"

„Ja, ich weiß, dass das ein Geständnis ist und ja, ich habe den Liebestrank gebraut und ihr verabreicht. Und ich wollte sie zum Sex bringen."

Malfoy war nun blass und zitterte. Im Gegensatz zum Veritas-Serum, war er sich die ganze Zeit genau bewusst, was geschah und er wusste, was das für Konsequenzen haben würde. So sprang er auf und rannte aus der Halle, doch er kam nicht weit, denn er lief genau in einen Schwinger von Ron, der ihn KO auf die Bretter schickte.

„Du Bastard!" hisste er und trat mit dem Fuß noch mal nach, bevor ihn die anderen Slytherins festhalten konnten. Malfoy wurde natürlich abgeführt und diesmal würde er seine Strafe bekommen.

Nach dem Mittagessen kam Ron auf sie zu. Er hatte noch immer Wut in den Augen und er setzte sich neben Harry.  
"Harry, ich weiß, wir sind nicht mehr die besten Freunde. Beantworte mir nur eine Frage... hattet ihr etwas damit zu tun, dass Malfoy gerade die Tat an meiner Schwester zugegeben hat?"

Harry schmunzelte, „Es könnte sein, dass sich auf wundersame Weise ein nahezu unbekanntes Wahrheitsserum in Malfoys Becher befunden hat."

„Und das hast du gebraut?" fragte Ron.

„Nein, eine Freundin." sagte er mit bedeutendem Blick auf Shania, deren Wangen sich leicht rosa färbten, „Es ist etwas komplex... zu komplex für meine bescheidenen Kenntnisse."

Ron sah Shania und Harry beide dankbar an, „Danke Leute. Ich weiß, ich war ein Arsch, aber danke."

Damit ging er wieder zurück zu seinem Tisch, aber erst, nach dem er einen letzten bedauernden Blick auf Hermine geworfen hatte.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig und die beiden Avalons untersuchten die Schüler ihres Hauses ab dem fünften Schuljahr auf Animagus-Fähigkeiten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass alle über diese Fähigkeit verfügten. Die Schüler waren natürlich außer sich für Freude und wollten am liebsten sofort beginnen, diese Fähigkeit zu erlernen. So baute Harry Meditationstraining in den Stundenplan mit ein.

Der nächste Tag verlief schnell und ereignislos. Sie hatten das Schwerttraining pünktlich vor dem Abendessen absolviert und Shania und Harry hatten allen interessierten Schülern aus Avalon Aufgaben gegeben, mit denen sie schneller die stablose Magie lernen würden.

Dann gingen Harry, Hermine und Shania zu Dumbledore.

„Mister Potter, Miss Poloander, Miss Granger, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte der Direktor leicht überrascht.

„Wir sind wegen Ginny hier, Sir. Sie braucht ihre Freunde um sich und wir bitten um Erlaubnis, das Wochenende bei ihr zu verbringen." sagte Harry.

Der Direktor nickte nachdenklich, „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich es gestatten kann, wenn sich meine Schüler an einem mir unbekannten Ort aufhalten, besonders zu diesen gefährlichen Zeiten."

„Nun," sagte Harry und seine Augen funkelten böse, „ich bin mir sicher, sie haben bereits nach meinem Refugium gesucht... es ist sinnlos, es abzustreiten... und sie haben es nicht gefunden. Das sollte ihnen alles sagen, was sie über die Sicherheit wissen müssen."

Dumbledore seufzte und nickte, „Ich habe es in der Tat schon gesucht. Und sie haben Recht, Miss Weasley benötigt ihre Hilfe. Sie können gehen. Ich kann sie mit Fawkes erreichen?"

„Sicher." sagte Harry.

„Professor?" fragte Hermine nun.

„Miss Granger?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Uhm... ich... ähm... Luna muss spätestens Montag früh wieder mit zurück kommen und ich wollte fragen, ob ich vielleicht zwei oder drei Tage bei ihr bleiben kann."

Diesmal lächelte Dumbledore, „Natürlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre schulischen Leistungen nicht darunter leiden werden. Nehmen sie Miss Weasley ihre Hausaufgaben mit?"

Hermine nickte eifrig.

„Wie sieht das eigentlich bei euch aus? Vergebt ihr auch Hausaufgaben in euren Studien?" fragte Dumbledore.

„In der Tat. Wir vergeben nicht direkt Hausaufgaben per se, aber wir geben den Schülern Anregungen und Übungen, mit denen sie ihre Fähigkeiten in den Gebieten verbessern können, die regelmäßiges Training erfordern, wie zum Beispiel der stablosen Magie oder der Animagustransformation."  
Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, „Animagus?"

Harry nickte, „Wir haben gestern bei den Schülern ab dem fünften Schuljahr Tests durchgeführt und es hat sich herausgestellt, dass alle die Fähigkeit haben, ein Animagus zu werden, Sir."

„Du... sie auch?"

„Ich bin auch ein Schüler über dem fünften Schuljahr." sagte Harry.

„Und haben sie schon ihre Form gefunden? Wer leitet diesen Unterricht überhaupt. Das sollte von einem kompetenten Lehrer oder zumindest von einem ausgebildeten Animagus unterrichtet werden."

Harry stand auf und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel.

Sie gingen in Richtung der Tür davon, nur Harry drehte sich noch einmal um, „Ich unterrichte die Animagustransformation und ich habe meine Form bereits gemeistert."

Bevor Dumbledore fragen konnte, was für eine Form er hatte, war er bereits verschwunden.

„Wie kommen wir in dein.. Refugium?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Warte es ab!" sagte Harry, „Du brauchst noch ein paar Sachen. Wir können uns am Haupteingang treffen. Yvy und ich benötigen keine Sachen."

„In einer Viertel Stunde." sagte Hermine freundlich und eilte in den Westflügel.

Harry und Shania schlenderten zum Haupteingang und trafen auf eine Gruppe Gryffindors.

Die Gryffindors schauten sie neugierig an, doch die meisten älteren freuten sich, Harry zu sehen.

Dean und Seamus kamen gleich auf sie zu, „Hi Harry! Schön, dass du dich mal wieder bei uns blicken lässt. Und du bist Yvonne, richtig?"

Das Mädchen nickte.

Harry meinte: „Hi ihr beiden. Wir hatten in den letzten Tagen viel um die Ohren, deswegen hatte ich kaum Zeit, mich mit euch zu treffen. Und ja, das ist Yvonne Poloander."

"Wie geht es euch in eurem Flügel?" fragte Seamus.

„Gut. Wir haben großzügige Räume und die Vertrauensschüler haben sogar Einzelzimmer. Wir haben einen Trainingsraum, mehrere Unterrichtsräume und eine eigene spezielle Bibliothek." sagte Shania.

„Was lernt ihr dort alles? Ich meine, so geheim kann es doch nicht sein, oder?" fragte Dean.

„Wir lernen alte Formen der Magie, Zauber, die lange vergessen waren oder zum Beispiel stablose Magie. Zudem suchen wir nach verborgenen Talenten in den Schülern und wo wir können, bilden wir sie aus."

„Wie zum Beispiel die Fähigkeit des Animagus?" fragte Seamus neugierig.

„Zum Beispiel." Erwiderte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Und wer ... ich meine, wer bringt euch das bei?"

„Wir lernen viel auf eigene Faust und ich bringe den jüngeren einiges bei, genau wie Yvy."

Lavender schlenderte wie zufällig an ihnen vorbei und stellte sich vor Harry. Neben ihr ging Maria Sanders, eine Gryffindor Siebtklässlerin mit der Lavender nun abhing, da Parvati nicht mehr in Gryffindor war.

„Harry!" sagte Lavender strahlend, „Du bist richtig gewachsen."

„Ja, und du hast ordentlich Muskeln bekommen. Das steht dir." seufzte Maria voller Verlangen. Sie klapperte aufdringlich mit ihren Wimpern und selbst Harry wäre aufgefallen, dass sie was von ihm wollte.

„Gebt euch keine Mühe." sagte Harry sachlich.

„Was? Warum nicht?" fragte Maria etwas überrascht.

„Findest du uns nicht schön?" fragte Lavender drohend.

„Ich habe nichts gegen euer Aussehen gesagt, meine Damen." sagte Harry lächelnd, „Doch ich bin bereits liiert."

Die Gryffindors starrten ihn an.

„Was? Wer ist die glückliche?" fragte Dean grinsend.

„Sorry." sagte Harry nur in finalem Ton.

„Ach komm schon!" sagte Seamus.  
"Ja, sag uns, wer das Herz des Jungen der lebt erobert hat!" flehte Maria.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht." sagte Harry ernst, „Ich bin mir sicher, sie genießt ihre momentane Anonymität. Ihr werdet es früh genug erfahren."

„Du bist ein Spielverderber." sagte Lavender enttäuscht.

„Ist es ernst?" fragte Maria neugierig.

Harry lächelte und nickte, „Sehr ernst. Ich bin bereits fast ein Jahr mit ihr liiert."

„WAS?" entfuhr es Lavender, „Das ist nicht möglich."

Harry grinste nur und wurde durch Hermine erlöst, die mit einer großen Tasche beladen die Treppe runter kam.

Harry nahm sie ihr ab und schrumpfte sie stablos.

„Hermine!" fuhr Lavender das braunhaarige Mädchen an, „Harry sagt, er habe eine Freundin und er sei schon ein Jahr mit ihr zusammen."

„Hast du was davon gewusst?" fragte Maria.

Hermine sah Harry fragend an: „Ein Jahr?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß, dass er... ähm... liiert ist, ja, aber auch erst seit vorgestern. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er schon so lange vergeben ist. Und selbst wenn, es ist nicht an mir, euch das zu sagen oder nicht zu sagen. Das ist seine Privatangelegenheit. Aber wie ich euch beiden kenne, ist das noch heute Schulgespräch."

„Wir? Willst du uns unterstellen, wir würden tratschen?" fragte Lavender entrüstet.

Hermine sah sie nur cool an, „Unterstellen? Das ist eine Tatsache. Aber wir werden ja sehen, wenn wir wiederkommen."

„Wiederkommen? Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte Seamus.

„Ginny besuchen." sagte Harry.

„Oh." sagte Dean nun besorgt, „Richtet ihr unsere Grüße aus, ok?"

„Klar, machen wir." sagte Hermine, „Sie wird bald wieder in Ordnung sein."

„Hoffentlich." sagte Lavender aufrichtig, „Dieser Bastard! Dem sollte man seinen Sch... abhacken!"

„Meine Meinung!" hisste auch Maria.

„Nun, diesmal kommt er zumindest nicht ungestraft davon. Wir müssen, Mädels und Jungs." sagte Harry.

Er zog eine Zeitung aus seiner Robe und hielt sie Hermine hin.

Als Hermine und Shania sie gegriffen hatten, tippte er die Zeitung mit seinem Zauberstab an und sie wurden davon gewirbelt.

Wieder landeten sie in dem Schlosshof und Hermine sah sich neugierig um.

„Ein Schloss?" fragte sie.

„Ja, es ist unser Schloss." sagte Harry, „Und bitte frage nicht, wo es ist, oder wem es gehört hat, ok?"

Sie nickte aufrichtig.

Die Tür zum Haupthaus ging auf und zwei Mädchen standen darin, eines mit roten Haaren und eines mit langen dunkelblonden Haaren.

Ginny rannte auf die Gruppe zu und fiel Harry schluchzend um den Hals.

„Bitte, Harry! Lass mich hier raus! Ich will zu Draco!"

Hermine war schockiert und starrte ihre Freundin fassungslos an. Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf zu ihr und schloss Ginny fest in die Arme.

„Das geht nicht, Ginny. Draco ist verhaftet worden."

„Was? Warum? Er würde nie etwas böses tun!"

„Er hat vor der versammelten großen Halle gestanden, dass er dich mit einem Liebestrank verzauberte und dass er dich ... ähm... verführen wollte."

„Was? Er... er hat es zugegeben?" fragte Ginny leise.

Hermine nickte, „Wir würden dich nicht belügen, schon gar nicht bei so was."

„Dann... dann war es wirklich wahr, was ihr gesagt habt?" schluchzte sie.

Harry nickte ernst.

„Wie konnte er mir so was antun? Ich liebe ihn doch!"

Harry drückte sie noch mal, „Komm! Lass uns rein gehen, Schwesterchen."

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf Ginnys Lippen und auch Hermine lächelte.

Sie gingen zum Eingang und dort wartete noch immer Luna auf sie.

Harry schloss das blonde Mädchen in eine innige Umarmung und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, „Ich habe dich vermisst, Luna." sagte er.

„Daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen." murmelte Hermine.

Ginny kicherte, „Ich auch nicht."

Harry nahm nun wieder in eine Hand die Hand von Shania und in die andere die von Luna, als sie nach drinnen gingen.

Sie gingen an der Küche vorbei und hörten eine scheinbar heiße Diskussion. Harry runzelte die Stirn und ging in die Küche.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Molly fuhr herum: „Harry!" rief sie freudig, „Gott sei dank bist du da! Diese Elfen wollen mich nicht in der Küche arbeiten lassen."

Harry sah die Elfen fragend an. Cari stemmte ihre kleinen Fäustchen in die Hüften, „Küche ist Gebiet der Hauselfen! Wir hier arbeiten! Mrs. Weasley ist Gast!"

Harry schmunzelte, „So ist es." die vier Elfen sahen erleichtert aus. Harry drehte sich zu Molly, die ihn überrascht anschaute.

„Sorry, Molly, aber die Elfen haben recht. Du bist Gast hier und du wirst dich zusammen mit Ginny erholen. Klar?"

Sie schaute ihn an, als wäre er nicht ganz bei sich.

„Harry!" sagte sie harsch, doch der schwarzhaarige Teenager unterbrach sie, „Lass es! Ich bin hier der Boss und du bist Gast!"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und murrte: „Hmph! Wie du willst!"

Harry grinste und ging mit seinen Gästen in das Wohnzimmer.

Dort wurden ihnen natürlich sofort ein paar Snacks von den Elfen serviert.

Hermine sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an, „Du hast Hauselfen?"

Harry wiederum sah Hermine nun ernst an, „Hermine. Du solltest erst mal versuchen, die Elfen zu verstehen, bevor du ihnen deine Ideen aufzwingst."

„Was? Ich zwinge ihnen nicht meine Ideen auf!" erwiderte sie entsetzt.

„Doch das tust du!" sagte Harry, dann rief er: „Emi!"

Mit einem Plopp erschien die kleine Hauselfe, „Lord Potter?"

„Emi, ich stelle dir jetzt eine Frage und ich möchte, dass du sie wahrheitsgemäß beantwortest."  
„Emi sagt immer Wahrheit."

„Ich weiß. Sag, Emi, möchtest du, dass ich dich frei lasse, dass du nicht mehr einem Zauberer dienen musst."

Tränen traten der Elfe in die Augen, „NEIN! Bitte nicht! Emi war nicht böse! Emi möchte für Lord Potter und seine Ladies arbeiten!"

Harry beruhigte die aufgebrachte Hauselfe, „Schhht! Ich möchte dich nicht frei lassen, wenn du es nicht willst. Hab keine Angst! Nun sage mir, geht es euch gut hier? Seid ihr glücklich?"

Nun nickte die Elfe eifrig, „Emi sehr glücklich. Lord Potter gütiger Meister. Emi lebt sehr gut. Die anderen auch glücklich."

„Du kannst gehen, Emi." sagte Harry lächelnd.

Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine, „Siehst du? Du zwingst ihnen deine Ideen auf. Sie wollen so leben, wie sie leben."  
„Uhm." murmelte Hermine zum ersten mal ratlos.

„Wenn du ihnen etwas gutes tun willst, dann setze einige Rechte für sie durch, zum Beispiel, dass sie nicht misshandelt werden dürfen, so wie die Malfoys es mit Dobby getan haben. Aber setze sie nicht frei! Denn das würde sie verletzen. Sie müssen arbeiten, das haben sie seit jeher getan. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frage Shania! Sie war dabei, als die Hochelfen gegangen sind und die Hauselfen zurück gelassen haben. Sie haben versucht, für sich und in Freiheit zu leben, doch sie konnten und wollten es nicht. So haben sie sich wieder aufgemacht und haben ihre Dienste den Zauberern angeboten."

Hermines Augen funkelten lernbegierig, als sie das hörte.

„Du kannst natürlich auch Cari fragen, denn sie stammt aus dieser Epoche."

Sie nickte eifrig.

„Aber dazu musst du sie natürlich rufen." sagte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

Die anderen lachten leise.

„Schön!" murrte Hermine, doch dann sah sie Harry dankbar an und verwickelte Shania in ein Gespräch.

Sie lenkten Ginny an diesem Wochenende effektiv ab. Hermine und Ginny übten zusammen mit Luna ihre Animagustransformation und Harry durchforstete die Bibliothek nach der Heilfähigkeit. Schließlich fand er einige Bücher und stellte sie Ginny zum Lernen und üben zur Verfügung.

Abends saßen sie zusammen und unterhielten sich.

„Harry, kann ich deine Bibliothek benutzen?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Hermine! In dieser Bibliothek befinden sich Bücher, die nicht für dich geeignet sind." sagte Harry ernst.

„Was? Aber..." fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Hermine, du hast selbst gesagt, du möchtest keine dunklen Künste lernen."

„Oh." sagte sie und musterte Harry, „Hast du...?"

Harry nickte ernst, „Ich habe auch dunkle Künste gelernt, ja. Aber wie schon gesagt, dunkel heißt nicht böse. Im Endeffekt ist alles nur Magie. Die Intention des Zauberers ist es, was über gut oder böse entscheidet."

„Hmm, so gesehen hast du recht."

„Ich möchte dich nicht korrumpieren." sagte Harry sanft und auch Molly schaute dankbar.

Hermine musterte nachdenklich Luna und Shania, „Ist euch bewusst, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, zwei Frauen zu haben? Wenn das herauskommt, werden sie euch in der Luft zerreißen. Fudge sucht schon lange einen Grund, Harry eins auszuwischen und die Presse... na ihr wisst bescheid."

Harry nickte, „Doch da wir dem keltischen Glauben angehören, ist es gestattet."

„Ich weiß. Vielleicht sollten wir uns für den Fall der Fälle vorbereiten, dass ihr jeglichen Widerstand gleich ausschalten könnt." sagte Hermine nun wieder ganz im Forscher-Modus.

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee." sagte Luna überraschend ernst.

„Gut. Dann haben wir was zu tun. Habt ihr auch aktuelle Bücher hier?"

„Natürlich. Ich sage dir was, Hermine. Zusammen mit Luna oder Shania kannst du in die Bibliothek gehen, das gilt auch für dich Ginny. Aber für euch ohne Begleitung wird sich die Tür nicht öffnen." schlug Harry vor.

„Gut." sagte Hermine begeistert.

„Aber nicht mehr heute." sagte Harry und Hermine schmollte enttäuscht. Das brachte alle zum Lachen, selbst die in den letzten Tagen so bedrückte Ginny.

So waren sie die nächsten Tage über sehr beschäftigt. Hermine und Luna verbrachten Stunden über Stunden in der Bibliothek um die Rechtslage zu studieren und sie wurden immer zuversichtlicher.

Harry verbrachte viel Zeit mit Ginny und lehrte sie ihre Heilfähigkeit zu nutzen. Bisher konnte sie nur kleine Schnittwunden heilen, doch es beschäftigte sie. Shania unterhielt sich viel mit Molly über das Kinder kriegen und fand eine reichhaltige Informationsquelle in ihr, die ihr viele Sorgen und Ängste nahm. Nachmittags übte sie zusammen mit Ginny, Luna, Harry und Hermine den Schwertkampf, bzw. in Lunas Fall den Kampf mit den Sai. So verging auch das Wochenende wie im Flug.

Ginny umarmte Luna, Shania und natürlich Harry traurig, als sie das Mädchen allein lassen mussten.

„Ich komme dich spätestens Mittwoch Abend besuchen, um Hermine abzuholen. Dann lasse ich dir Shania da, ok?"

Sie nickte betrübt.

„Pass auf dich auf! Und Kopf hoch, Schwesterchen!" sagte Harry lächelnd.

Wieder erfüllte das eine Wort seinen Zweck, es munterte sie auf.

Damit disapparierten die drei Potters.

„Ich fasse es nicht." sagte Hermine, „Sie apparieren, sie beschwören Portschlüssel, sie kämpfen mit den Schwertern oder Sai als würden sie das schon jahrelang tun und sie beherrschen Magie, von der wir noch nicht mal gehört haben."

„Ja, sie sind erstaunlich." sagte Molly stolz auf die drei.  
„Sag mal, wusstest du etwas von Ron's Deal mit dem Direktor?" fragte Hermine die rothaarige Frau nachdenklich.

„Was für ein Deal?" fragte Molly überrascht. Auch Ginny hörte nun zu.

„Es scheint, als hätte er mit Dumbledore irgendetwas mit Ron abgemacht, was mit der Verteilung von Harrys Erbe zu tun hat. Erinnerst du dich, dass Ron über alles Bescheid zu wissen schien, was mit seiner Überwachung zu tun hat? Vermutlich hat er im Gegensatz zu uns nicht nur unbewusst für Dumbledore spioniert, sondern aktiv. Wer weiß, was noch hinter dem Deal steckt." spie Hermine furios.

„Wie kann er Harry das antun?" fragte Molly enttäuscht, „Harry hat so viel für uns getan. Er hat erst Ginny gerettet, dann Arthur und jetzt wieder Ginny."

„Ich fasse es nicht! Wisst ihr, was das heißt? Ron hat auf Harrys Tod spekuliert!" rief Ginny, „Wie sonst würde er an das Erbe kommen, egal wieviel er davon bekommen hätte?"

Hermines und Mollys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, „Dieser..." hisste Molly, dann sah sie Ginny ernst an, „Wenn du wieder fit bist, werden wir einen Familienrat halten. Wir werden schon erfahren, was Rons Rolle in diesem Intrigenspiel war. Und gnade ihm Gott...!"

Ginny nickte eifrig, „Ich werde über Malfoy hinweg kommen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!" dann seufzte sie, „Doch es ist so schwer."

Hermine nickte mitfühlend, doch dann runzelte sie die Stirn, „Wenn das alles wahr ist und Rons Rolle war vermutlich noch tiefgreifender, als wir ahnen, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass er in Slytherin gelandet ist."

Ginny nickte, „Ja. Ambitioniert und hinterhältig. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Dumbledore beim ersten Sorting schon die Finger im Spiel und hat dafür gesorgt, dass Ron nach Gryffindor kommt. Oder er hat ihn erst später korrumpiert. Auf jeden Fall hatte er diesmal keine Zeit, vorher mit dem Hut zu reden. Die Eröffnung des Hauses Avalon hat ihn ausnahmsweise mal überrascht."

„Was ist denn nun das Haus Avalon?" fragte Molly neugierig.

Und so erklärte Hermine geduldig, was das Haus Avalon von den anderen Häusern unterschied.

* * *

AN: 2 Monate? 3 Monate? NEIN! Das nächste Kap kommt spätestens in zwei Wochen! Ehrenwort! Bye und vielen Dank für eure Treue , euer Heiko!


	18. Die Talente Avalons

AN: Leider ein wenig mehr als zwei Wochen, doch immerhin keine Monate ;-)

**Kapitel 18 – Die Talente Avalons**

Am nächsten Donnerstag versammelte Harry wieder alle Schüler in Merlins Raum, wie sie den magischen Raum mit den Projektionen von Merlin, Morgana und Nerida für sich getauft hatten.

„Willkommen zu einem weiteren anstrengenden Unterrichtstag in Avalon." sagte Harry mit einem ironischen Grinsen.  
Die Schüler lachten, selbst die sonst so kühle Slytherin Sally-Ann.

Sie hatten sich schnell an Harrys lockere und doch fordernde Art gewöhnt.

Nahezu sofort schoss die Hand von dem kleinen Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren in die Luft.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Saskia?" fragte Harry freundlich.

„Mister Potter..."

„Saskia!" unterbrach Harry sie freundlich, „Ich bin ein Schüler, wie du. Bitte, nenn mich einfach Harry!"

„Sorry... Harry." sagte sie und wurde leicht rot, „Ich frage mich, was wir Erstklässler hier machen. Ich meine, sonst sind wir immer in dem Klassenraum nebenan."

Harry lächelte, „Ja, normalerweise seid ihr dort mit Yvy oder Luna. Ihr werdet nachher auch wieder rüber gehen. Doch heute möchten wir untersuchen, ob ihr alle magische Talente habt und wenn ja, welche es sind."

Die Augen der Kleinen funkelten, wie auch die der anderen.

„Wir stellen gleich klar, dass diese Fähigkeiten unter uns bleiben. Niemand außerhalb des Hauses wird etwas über eure Fähigkeiten erfahren, außer der Animagusfähigkeit, weil es gesetzlich vorgeschrieben ist, dass diese sich registrieren müssen, wenn sie diese Fähigkeit meistern. Zudem müssen wir Dumbledore etwas geben von den Dingen, die uns besonders machen. Ob und wem jeder einzelne seine eigenen Fähigkeiten offenbart, bleibt jedem selbst überlassen. Und darauf werdet ihr alle einen magischen Eid schwören. Allen, die noch nicht ihren Geist schützen können, werde ich nur seine eigene Fähigkeit offenbaren und auch nur allein. So könnt ihr die anderen nicht unbewusst verraten. Hat jemand Einwände?"

Niemand meldete sich.

„Gut. Dann fangen wir an. Ich werde auf euch alle eine Reihe von Analysezauber sprechen, die mit magischem Pergament gekoppelt sind. Dann hat uns Yvonne mit einem speziellen Elixier versorgt, das, vermengt, mit etwas von eurem Blut, all eure Talente aufdecken wird."  
Shania und Luna breiteten Pergamentrollen für jeden Schüler auf einem großen Tisch aus, der in der Front des Klassenraums stand. Niemand konnte von seinem Platz aus auf den Tisch schauen außer Luna und Shania.

Harry schwang seinen geschrumpften Stab und murmelte eine Reihe hochkomplexer Zauber.

Dann rief Harry jeden Schüler zu sich und Luna oder Shania brachten die Rolle mit dem jeweiligen Namen des Schülers.

Harry nahm allen einen Tropfen Blut ab und tropfte es auf das Pergament.

Dann rollte er es wieder zusammen und Luna bzw. Shania brachten es wieder zurück. Harry hatte mit den fünf Erstklässlern begonnen.

Sie warteten bereits ungeduldig, als er endlich fertig war.  
„Die Zauber benötigen ein paar Minuten um zu wirken. Ich denke, unsere fünf Youngster hier sollten inzwischen fertig sein."

Luna brachte die Rollen der fünf Schüler zu Harry und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann ging sie wieder zu Shania zurück.

„So, wer von euch fünf macht den Anfang?"

„Ich." sagte Saskia erwartungsvoll und eilte nach vorn. Doch dann sah sie sich nervös um, „Ich dachte, wir würden unter uns sein."

Harry lächelte und schwand einmal seine Hand. Eine milchigweiße Blase bildete sich um den Tisch herum und die beiden waren von Sicht und Ton von den anderen abgeschirmt.

„Besser?" fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Wow. Kann ich das auch irgendwann?" fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen mit weiten Augen.

„Wenn du fleißig lernst und übst, bestimmt. Ich kann auch noch nicht alles, Saskia. Ich muss auch noch viel lernen... sehr viel."

„Oh. Das sieht irgendwie nicht so aus." sagte sie verlegen.

Harry lächelte nur, „Nun lass uns herausfinden, was du so kannst."

Sie nickte eifrig und verfolgte mit Adleraugen wie er die Schriftrolle in die Hand nahm.

Er rollte sie mit sicheren Bewegungen aus und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Dann winkte er sie heran. Sie rannte förmlich um den Tisch herum und schaute auf das Pergament.  
Dort stand:

_Saskia Dumke_

_Fähigkeiten: Hexe, Animagus, Telepath_

„Wow, ich bin Animagus? Und... Telepath?" fragte das kleine Mädchen aufgeregt.

Harry nickte nachdenklich, „Ja. Die Animagustransformation wirst du mit den anderen ab dem fünften Jahr lernen, Saskia. Ihr werdet es nicht auf eigene Faust versuchen!"

Sie nickte entschlossen.

„Hmm, du bist also eine Telepathin. Hast du je die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen gelesen, Saskia? Vielleicht Eindrücke oder Bilder aufgefangen, wo du das Gefühl hattest, dass es nicht von dir kam?"

Sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken, dann nickte sie und ihre Augen wurden feucht, „Einmal... meine... meine Mum war ganz traurig, aber sie wollte mir nicht sagen warum. Ich wollte es aber unbedingt wissen und plötzlich sah ich meinen Hund und er... er lag auf der Straße. Er... er war eingedrückt und hat nicht mehr geatmet. Mummy hat gesagt, er ist in den Himmel gegangen."

Harry streichelte ihr über ihr Haar und das brachte sie zum Lächeln.

„Hast du sonst schon mal so etwas erlebt?"

Sie schüttelte nun sicher den Kopf.

„Ich nehme an, die Fähigkeit wird erst richtig mit deiner Pubertät erwachen, zumindest, wenn wir sie nicht aktiv trainieren. Die Pubertät spielt eine wichtige Rolle bei Hexen und Zauberern. Oft macht die Magie dann einen Sprung. Wir werden das noch nicht trainieren, ok?"

Sie nickte ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Aber wenn du noch mal so etwas erlebst, dann komm zu mir oder zu Yvonne bzw. zu Luna, ok? Dann werden wir weitersehen."

„Gut."

„Ich möchte aber, dass du nicht versuchst, deine Fähigkeit anzuwenden, auch nicht, wenn dich irgendein anderer Zauberer dazu überreden will, sei es Lehrer oder Schüler, ok? Nur wenn es ein absoluter Notfall ist und du oder andere in Gefahr sind, dann kannst du versuchen, sie zu nutzen. Das ist wichtig, hörst du? Wenn andere Zauberer von dieser Fähigkeit erfahren, werden sie versuchen, dich für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu benutzen. Sie würden dich zwingen wollen, die Gedanken anderer Menschen zu lesen, um ihre Geheimnisse zu erfahren."

„Das ist falsch!" sagte die Kleine entschieden.

„Das ist es. Doch in Notsituationen wenn es um Leben und Tod geht, kann man eine Ausnahme machen. Ich denke, du musst irgendwann lernen, es zu kontrollieren, damit du nicht aus versehen die Gedanken anderer Menschen liest."

„Das mache ich. Ich verspreche es."

„Du bist ein braves Mädchen. Nun ... ich werde das Pergament vernichten. Wir wissen ja nun, was du kannst, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte.  
„Oder willst du das tun? Du kannst doch den Incendio-Zauber schon."

„Oh ja..." rief sie aufgeregt und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie deutete ihn auf das Pergament und sagte hochkonzentriert: „INCENDIO!"

Das Pergament ging in Flammen auf und verbrannte zu Asche.

„Gut. Du hast dir gemerkt, dass die Bewegung des Zaubestabs nicht nötig ist, wenn man sich stark genug darauf konzentriert, was man will. Übt die Zauber, die ihr im normalen Unterricht ohne Bewegung, damit ihr nicht genauso träge und bequem werdet, wie die anderen Schüler!" sagte Harry stolz und beendete die Schutzblase.

Als nächstes kam Frank Gibbins zu ihm nach vorn. Er entpuppte sich als simpler Animagus. Dennoch war der Junge begeistert. Er hatte schon von den älteren Schülern erfahren, was das bedeutete und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass er endlich ins fünfte Schuljahr kommen würde.

„Gut, ich bin also Animagus. Aber warum steht dort extra noch mal Zauberer?"

„Das ist eine gute Frage." sagte Harry, „Ich beende die Schutzblase, so können alle gleich die Antwort erfahren."

Der Junge nickte.

„Hört mal her! Frank hat mich gefragt, warum auf seinem Pergament extra Zauberer ausgewiesen ist. Die Antwort... eigentlich sind es zwei Antworten. Die erste ist einfach. Die Magie zu kontrollieren, ist an sich schon eine besondere Fähigkeit. Hätten wir die Fähigkeit nicht, wären wir Muggel. Also deshalb wird das extra aufgeführt. Der zweite Grund ist das Level der Kontrolle über die Magie... oder die Größe der magischen Macht. Ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe ist das normale Level der Magie. Wer dieses Level erreicht, wird selbst bei maximaler Übung nur kleine Erfolge in ... zum Beispiel stabloser Magie erzielen und schwierigste Zauber werden euch Schwierigkeiten bereiten, doch ihr könnt sie meistern, wenn ihr lange genug daran übt. Vor allen Dingen wird eure Magie noch einmal sprunghaft wachsen, wenn ihr in die Pubertät kommt. Ihr seid aber schon jetzt auf dem Level eines erwachsenen Zauberers... diese Tests wurden nämlich für Erwachsene entwickelt. Es ist also gut möglich, dass ihr später viel besser seid."

Der Junge freute sich sichtlich, genau wie Saskia.

„Was sind denn die anderen Level?" fragte Sally Ann nun neugierig.  
„So weit ich weiß folgt auf den Zauberer... Sorcerer, Grand Sorcerer, High Sorcerer, Magus, Hoher Magus und Magus Magnus. Zum Vergleich, Dumbledore ist ein Sorcerer... wenn er sich auch als Grand Sorcerer bezeichnet. Voldemort liegt auf etwa demselben Level. Deswegen steht es zwischen den beiden halbwegs unentschieden. Das höchste bisher bekannte Level war ein Magus und das war Merlin. Morgana war eine High Sorceress. Sie lag aber nur knapp unter ihm."

„Was hast du für ein Level?" fragte Andrea neugierig.

Harry schmunzelte nur. Er dachte nicht daran, ihnen zu offenbaren, dass er das Level eines Magus erreicht hatte und nach Abschluss seiner Pubertät, also um das achtzehnte Lebensjahr vermutlich das Level eines hohen Magus erreichen würde. Er würde ihnen auch nicht verraten, dass Shania das Level einer High Sorceress erreicht hatte und so knapp unter dem Level eines Magus war, dass sie es vermutlich später in ihrem Leben noch erreichen würde. Und Luna war noch nicht mal in der magischen Pubertät und war bereits eine High Sorceress.

„Du offenbarst uns dein Level nicht. Müssen wir dann unsere Level offenbaren?" fragte Sally Ann misstrauisch.

„Ich werde es als einziger erfahren und auch nur, weil ich abschätzen muss, wie euer weiterer Unterricht aussehen wird. Vertraut ihr mir dieses Wissen an?"

Alle nickten, bis auf Sally Ann. „Ich weiß, dass du ein ehrbarer Mann bist, doch es mag sein, dass du dich irgendwann änderst. Die anderen vertrauen dir..." sie seufzte, doch Harry unterbrach sie.

„Ich werde einen magischen Eid schwören, dass ich niemandem diese Information verraten werde." sagte Harry und Sally Ann Perks nickte zufrieden.

Luna meinte nur sachlich, „Das ist redundant, da sowieso jeder über dem vierten Schuljahr schwört, alles hier gehörte für sich zu behalten. Und wenn ihr das Magielevel nicht laut offenbart, werden die anderen Schüler Avalons es nicht erfahren."

Sally lachte und nickte, „Touché."

„Also weiter. Andrea?"

Das Mädchen kam nervös zu ihm. Sie war natürlich ebenfalls ein Animagus und ein Linguamagus. Sie würde jede Sprache innerhalb kürzester Zeit erlernen können. Danach kam Alya und sie war ausnahmsweise mal kein Animagus, noch nicht zumindest. Das mochte sich ebenfalls in der Pubertät noch ändern.

Dafür war sie empathisch... das heißt, sie konnte die Emotionen anderer spüren. Und bisher waren alle Erstklässler bereits Zauberer und Hexen. Harry war positiv überrascht. Wenn diese Talente wirklich gefördert würden... sie würden eine völlig neue Generation Zauberer bilden und die Gesellschaft auf den Kopf stellen.

Dann kam die Überraschung. Karim trat vor. Er war deutlich orientalischer Herkunft, er hatte schokoladenbraune Haut und dunkle braune Augen.

„Hi Karim. Nervös?"

Der Junge nickte, wirkte aber tatsächlich viel ruhiger und beherrschter als die anderen Erstklässler.

Sie betrachteten das Pergament und Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Du bist ebenfalls ein Zauberer, Karim und so wie es hier steht hast du eine Affinität für orientalische Magie und Geistesmagie. Einer deiner Vorfahren muss ein Yogi gewesen sein, ein Mann oder eine Frau mit absoluter Beherrschung über Körper und Geist. Hmm... du bist ein Parselmund."

„Was ist das?" fragte Karim neugierig.  
„Du kannst mit Schlangen sprechen. Kommen deine Vorfahren aus Indien? Dort ist die Schlangenbeschwörung gang und gebe... das würde den Ursprung der Schlangenbeschwörung erklären, wenn einige der Zauberer dort Parsel sprechen können."

„Hmm, bisher konnte ich aber nicht mit Schlangen sprechen." sagte Karim nervös.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte Harry, doch diesmal wirkte er hochkonzentriert.

„Ja, bin ich." sagte Karim selbstbewusst.

Harry grinste, „Komisch."

„Was meinst du?"

„Nun, ich habe eben auf Parsel gesprochen und du hast mich verstanden. Und nicht nur das... du hast auf Parsel geantwortet."

„Wow."

„Ich gebe dir nur einen Rat... aus eigener Erfahrung. Behalte das für dich, denn sonst wirst du nur mit Misstrauen bestraft. Alle denken, Parselmund zu sein heißt, ein böser Zauberer zu sein. Mich haben alle für den Erben Slytherins gehalten."  
Karim nickte ungewöhnlich ernst, „Ich habe die Geschichten gehört und konnte das noch nie nachvollziehen. Ich behalte es für mich. Nun weiß ich ja, wie es sich anfühlt und anhört."

„Gut. Pass besonders in der Nähe von Schlangen auf!"

„Mach ich." sagte Karim vergnügt.

„Ich schaue mal, ob ich Bücher über orientalische Magie finde, Karim. Aber bisher kann ich dir da nicht viel Hoffnung machen."

Damit entließ er den Jungen.

Er schickte die Erstklässler zusammen mit Luna heraus.

„Ok, jetzt kommt ihr dran. Wie gesagt, werden wir das Magielevel nicht laut verkünden. Ich warne euch nur einmal. Wir in Avalon halten zusammen und wir haben keine Vorurteile! Niemand wird nachdem beurteilt, was er für Fähigkeiten hat."  
Die Schüler nickten ernst.

„Gut. Wir fangen mit dem Ältesten an. Terry?"

Er trat vor und setzte sich vor Harry.

„Mal sehen." sagte Harry und entrollte das Pergament. Harry lächelte und drehte es zu dem jungen Mann vor ihm um. Terry war ein Sorcerer.

„Cool." murmelte Terry.

„Willst du es selbst verkünden?" fragte Harry.

„Warum nicht? Ich bin natürlich Animagus, das wussten wir ja schon. Zudem bin ich Beastspeaker..." er grinste, „Aber auch das wusste ich schon. Ich habe es nur niemandem erzählt. Es kam mit der Pubertät und ... nun... Harrys Erfahrungen haben mir gereicht... und er konnte 'nur' mit Schlangen sprechen. Ich kann nicht direkt mit den Tieren sprechen, aber ich verstehe, was die intelligenten von ihnen sagen."

Die Schüler applaudierten aufrichtig.

Dann kam Sally Ann. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er das Pergament las. Sie war eine Sorceress und langsam bekam er den Eindruck, das war das Mindestlevel in Avalon.

„Ich... ich bin ein Assassine?" fragte sie, „Was bedeutet das?"

„Assassinen waren Killer." sagte Harry nachdenklich, dann rief er laut: „Merlin!"

Die Projektion des Magiers erschien, „Ein Assassin hat einen angeborenen Instinkt, dem Gegner tödliche Verletzungen zuzufügen, egal in welcher Situation und Gelegenheit... oder mit welcher Waffe, wenn er es nur will. Wenn du also für dich beschließt, dein Gegner muss sterben und du greifst ihn an... dann wird er es auch. Sagen wir mit deinem Rapier... wenn du ihn triffst, wird es tödlich sein. Instinktiv wirst du die tödlichen Punkte finden, sei es das Herz, ein bestimmter Nervenknoten, das Hirn oder was auch immer."

„Wow." murmelte die Slytherin.

„Dazu wirst du eine Affinität für das Schleichen haben, ähnlich wie die Waldelfen zum Beispiel."

Merlin nickte der jungen Frau zu und verschwand wieder.

So ging Harry auch die anderen durch. Lisa war eine Runenzauberin, sie konnte Zauber mit Runen ausführen. Das würde sie selbst erforschen müssen, denn das war etwas, was nicht mal einer der Potters konnte. Zudem war sie bereits jetzt eine Sorceress und würde nach dem Abschluss ihrer Pubertät vielleicht sogar eine Grand Sorceress werden.

Die anderen waren nur Animagi aber alle waren Sorcerer bzw. Sorceress, ein Fakt, der Harry erstaunte. Einige zeigten auch Affinität zur Elfenmagie, etwas, das ihnen immens helfen würde von Nerida zu lernen. Freilich konnte es jeder lernen, dessen Level hoch genug war, gewöhnlich reichte es, Sorcerer zu sein, doch das erforderte richtig harte aufopferungsvolle Arbeit. So wiesen die beiden Patils Affinität zu Elfenmagie auf, als Zwillinge verfügten sie über ein empathisches Band und zudem waren sie Voodo-Priesterinnen. Doch Harry musste ihnen leider mitteilen, dass sie diese Form der Magie hier nicht lehren konnten und auch keine Bücher darüber hatten. Sie winkten ab und meinten, nun da sie es wüssten, könnten sie sich später nach Büchern darüber umsehen, wenn sie aus Hogwarts raus waren.

Justin Finch-Feddley war ein Empath und ein Sorcerer. Sie alle waren ja, wie schon gesagt Animagi.

Zuletzt kam Neville zu Harry und setzte sich nervös vor ihn.

„Ich... ich bin bestimmt nur ein Zauberer, wenn überhaupt." murmelte er.

Harry lächelte nur wissend und nahm die Schriftrolle.

„Willst du?" fragte er Neville. Der schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, „Bitte, lies du!"

„Neville, denkst du wirklich, du bist nur ein Zauberer?"

„Sicher." seufzte Neville.

„Auch, wenn du dir vor Augen hältst, dass du in diesem besonderen Haus bist? Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du hier unter der Creme de la Creme Hogwarts bist... ohne mich selbst loben zu wollen, natürlich? Glaubst du, dass ausgerechnet du ohne Grund hier bist? Denk an deine Leistungen! Du bist fähig Neville! Alles, was dir fehlt ist ein wenig Selbstvertrauen."

„Meinst du?"

„Natürlich. Ich wette, dass du eine ganz besondere Fähigkeit hast... du bist sehr naturverbunden, das ist klar. Und ich denke, du bist sicher mindestens ein Grand Sorcerer."

Neville wurde rot, „Meinst du wirklich?"

Harry nickte, „Also, soll ich?"

Neville hob sein Kinn und nickte entschlossen.

Er rollte das Pergament aus und zeigte es Neville

_Neville Oswald Longbottom_

_Fähigkeiten: Grand Sorcerer, Animagus, Schamane, Affinität... Element Erde_

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, „Hmm, das heißt du kannst das Element nicht kontrollieren, aber kannst alles was damit zu tun hat besser kontrollieren. Nicht schlecht. Das erklärt praktisch auch deinen grünen Daumen, Nev. Und du bist ein Schamane."

Neville schaute ungläubig auf das Pergament, „Was bedeutet das? Und ich bin wirklich ein Grand Sorcerer... wow."

„Frage doch Merlin!"

„Ich... ich kann doch nicht den großen..." stammelte Neville.

„Warum nicht? Er ist dein Lehrer, nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Und wenn du es erfahren willst, wirst du fragen müssen."

Neville schluckte und rief den Magus, „Meister Merlin, Sir..." das Bildnis erschien und lächelte Neville an, „Wie kann ich dir helfen, Neville?"  
„Ich.. ich bin ein Schamane, Sir. Ich frage mich, was das bedeutet."

Merlin strich sich über den Bart, „Hmm, das ist selten in Europa. Das ist ein sehr nützliches Talent, möchte ich meinen. Schamanen beschäftigen sich mit der spirituellen Magie und der Natur. Sie glauben an Schutzgeister und tatsächlich können vollwertige Schamanen diese rufen und materiell erscheinen lassen. Oft kommunizieren sie mit ihren Schutzgeistern... zumindest mit ihrem persönlichen Totem. Sag, Neville, hattest du manchmal das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von dir fehlte... dass da jemand sein sollte, den du um Rat fragen kannst? Der dich lenken kann?"  
„Ja, Sir. Aber ich dachte, das liegt daran, dass meine Eltern ... ähm... sich nicht um mich kümmern können."

„Ich denke, dir fehlt dein Totem. In der Bibliothek sind ein paar exzellente Werke von einem Schamanen, den ich kannte. Hab Vertrauen in dich, Neville. Du bist ein guter Zauberer. Hab Vertrauen in dich und deine Freunde, und wenn du dein Totem hast, bist du komplett und du wirst großes vollbringen."

Damit verschwand das Bildnis und Neville strahlte stolz. Neville würde sich bald voll in die Studien und Rituale der Schamanen stürzen und über sich hinauswachsen.

Doch als alle durch waren, sahen sie Harry erwartungsvoll an, „So, du weißt nun, was wir sind. Was bist du?" fragte Sally Ann.

Harry seufzte innerlich, doch er hatte erwartet, dass die Frage kam. Sie hatten beschlossen, ihre Elementarfähigkeit für sich zu behalten. Aufgrund des magischen Eides konnten sie jedoch alles andere bedenkenlos enthüllen. Auch Ginny und Hermine waren über das Procedere informiert und hatten zugestimmt, dass ihre Fähigkeiten hier in dieser Stunde enthüllt wurden, wo alle unter Eid standen.

„Ich? Ich bin einfach nur Harry." sagte er grinsend.

Die meisten Schüler lachten und selbst die Slytherin schmunzelte. Sie hatte Harry in den letzten Tagen kennen gelernt und erkannt, dass er diesen Satz sehr ernst meinte.  
„Komm schon!" forderte sie dennoch.

„Ok. Ich bin Animagus, wie ihr wisst. Zudem bin ich Parselmund, ich habe eine sehr hohe Affinität für stablose Magie, aber das habt ihr sicher schon gesehen, ich habe eine hohe Affinität für Elfenmagie und Zwergenmagie, doch letztere kann ich nur eingeschränkt lernen, wie die Patils die Vodoomagie, weil uns einfach die Ressourcen dafür fehlen."

„Was ist mit dir, Yvy?" fragte Justin neugierig.

„Nun, ich habe ebenfalls eine hohe Affinität zu stabloser Magie, Geistesmagie, Elfenmagie und zu dunkler Magie."

Die Schüler starrten sie überrascht an, „Dunkler Magie?" fragte Parvati.

Shania zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich sie lernen werde."

Die anderen schauten erleichtert. Wenn die wüssten...

„Und Luna?" fragte Lisa neugierig.

„Ich habe Erlaubnis, euch das zu sagen. Luna hat eine Affinität zu stabloser Magie, Elfenmagie und spiritueller Magie und sie sieht mehr als andere. "

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Lisa.

„Sie hat die Sicht und einen Ansatz von Precognition." sagte Harry, „Und nein, das ist kein Hellsehen oder Wahrsagen. Sie sieht einfach mehr als andere. Ich denke, niemand kann es wirklich verstehen, der es nicht selbst kann. Sie sieht zum Beispiel Zusammenhänge besser, sie kann auch in andere Dimensionen sehen, wenn sie nicht aufpasst. Deswegen hat sie auch Dinge gesehen, die wir nicht gesehen haben. Wir haben gedacht, da wäre nichts... doch da war etwas, nur nicht in unserer Dimension."

„Krass." meinte Terry, „Wir haben ihr da wohl ziemlich unrecht getan."

„Nun, Luna steht über Spott und Hohn." sagte Harry, „Aber es wäre ziemlich fies, es jetzt noch zu tun, wo ihr die Wahrheit kennt."

Sie nickten eifrig.

Terry räusperte sich, „Dürfen wir fragen, was mit Hermine ist?... und Ginny?" fügte er schnell hinzu und wurde rot. Die anderen grinsten verschwörerisch. Jeder wusste, dass er sich in Hermine verknallt hatte.

„Hermine? Willst du sie nicht selbst fragen?" neckte ihn Harry, „Oder willst du sie lieber etwas anderes fragen? Ob sie mit dir ausgeht, vielleicht?"

„Harry!" schalte ihn Shania, „Lass ihn in Ruhe!"

„Sorry." murmelte Harry, „Jedenfalls darf ich euch sagen, was sie ist. Hermine ist eine Enchantress. Sie kann Gegenstände verzaubern und das ziemlich dauerhaft. Da das eng verwandt ist, hat sie auch eine hohe Affinität für Runenverzauberungen... nicht zu verwechseln mit Runenzaubern. Sie kann nur Runen auf Gegenständen verwenden, während das Runenzaubern auch so funktionieren müsste. Das ist auch schon alles."

Innerlich seufzte Harry. Es zeigte sich einmal mehr, dass die Blutlinien wirklich eine Rolle spielten. Er, Shania, Luna und sogar Ginny, die von alten Zaubererlinien abstammten, hatten ein wesentlich höheres Level an Magie als sie als Muggelgeborene. Sie würde nie über eine Sorceress hinauskommen und er wusste, für eine Muggelgeborene war das schon ein Novum.

„Und Ginny?" fragte Lisa.

„Ginny? Nun sie ist eine Heilerin. Als Nachfahrin der Nordmänner ist auch sie mit einer Affinität zu Runenverzauberungen gesegnet, vielleicht sogar zu Runenzaubern, doch das beschränkt sich wohl auf die Magie der Wikinger. Doch darüber haben wir leider auch kein Wissen, also fällt das vorerst aus. Doch das Heilen, das übt sie schon fleißig und das lenkt sie etwas ab."

Die Schüler sahen alle etwas erleichtert aus, als sie das hörten und freuten sich für das rothaarige Mädchen.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe und wir alle unsere Fähigkeiten aktivieren und meistern können, wären wir ein wirklich schlagkräftiges Team." sagte Sally Ann nachdenklich.

„Das ist der Sinn des Hauses Avalon. Wir werden zusammen arbeiten um Hogwarts zu schützen, mit all unseren Mitteln." sagte Harry ernst.

Alle Schüler nickten und Harry wusste, das war aufrichtig gemeint. Niemand würde nach Avalon kommen, der sich dieser Verantwortung nicht stellte.

Und so diskutierten die Schüler über ihre Fähigkeiten und zusammen mit Harry arbeiteten sie einen Stundenplan aus, der allen erlauben würde unter seiner oder Shanias Aufsicht zu üben und zu lernen.

Natürlich lernten Harry und seine beide Frauen auch selbst immer mehr und für sich selbst weiter. Sie konsultierten oft spät am Abend Merlins Raum um mit ihren drei Mentoren zu sprechen und neue Magie zu lernen. Sie waren froh, dass sie auch fern der Zeit wo Merlin und seine Frau gelebt hatten eine Möglichkeit hatten, von den beiden großen Magiern zu lernen, natürlich auch von Nerida.

* * *

AN: Noch ein Kapitel, dann kommen wir zu den Hütern Britanniens ;-)


	19. Offenbarung

**AN:** Ich wünsche Euch allen ein fröhliches und gesundes neues Jahr! Und hier, wie angekündigt, das letzte Kapitel vor den Hütern Britanniens!

**Kapitel 19 - Offenbarung**

Am Freitag rief sie Dumbledore zu sich. Sie waren sowieso schon auf dem Weg zu ihm, denn sie wollten sich das Wochenende frei nehmen um zu Ginny zu gehen. Nach dem Wochenende würde sie wieder sie selbst sein, so hofften sie jedenfalls.

Die vier waren etwas überrascht, dass auch McGonagall und Snape da waren.

„Ah, Miss Granger, Miss Poloander, Miss Lovegood und Mister Potter." sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen, „Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet."

„Was können wir für sie tun, Sir?" fragte Harry.

„Nun, ich möchte euch noch einmal bitten, uns den neuen Flügel zu zeigen." sagte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Ah." sagte Harry, „Darum geht es also."

Er betrachtete die Anwesenden. McGonagall sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, Dumbledores Augen funkelten wie immer aber selbst Snape schaute ein wenig neugierig. Einmal mehr traute ihm Harry nicht, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er den Flügel nicht zu seinen Zwecken besichtigen wollte, eher, um dem dunklen Lord zu berichten.

„Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten, Sir, aber nur für sie und Professor McGonagall, da sie die Leitung der Schule bilden und eher ein Recht haben zu erfahren, was genau vor sich geht."

„Mister Potter, ich kann keine Voreingenommenheit gegen Lehrer dulden." sagte Dumbledore nachdrücklich.

„Dann ist es um so verwunderlicher, dass sie Voreingenommenheit von Lehrern gegenüber Schülern dulden." sagte Harry scheinbar überrascht.

McGonagall hüstelte leicht und Dumbledore sah Harry strafend an.

Der schwarzhaarige Teenager erhob sich, „Nun, sie mein Angebot steht. Ob sie es annehmen, liegt an ihnen."

Dumbledore sah zu Shania, „Miss Poloander, kann ich sie vielleicht umstimmen?"

Shania sah ihn wütend an, „Erstens werde ich nicht dem Mann Eintritt in unseren Flügel gewähren, der mich beinahe umgebracht hätte! Und zweitens... wenn sie versuchen, Harry und mich gegeneinander auszuspielen, sollte ich vielleicht mein Veto gegen SIE einlegen!"

Dumbledore zuckte zusammen angesichts der harschen Worte und erkannte sichtlich, dass er einen taktischen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Und vergessen sie nicht." sagte sie zu Dumbledore aber mit einem Blick auf Snape, „Alles, was sie dort sehen wird diesen Flügel nicht verlassen."

„Natürlich." seufzte Dumbledore, dann runzelte er die Stirn, „Sie haben uns immer noch nicht gesagt, warum sie keine Tränke nehmen dürfen oder eingeschränkt am Unterricht teilnehmen."

„Ich weiß." sagte Shania in finalem Ton.

„Es kann eigentlich nur eine Erklärung geben!" sagte Snape plötzlich, zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Shania und rief: „Revolus praegnans!"

Im selben Augenblick war Harry herumgefahren, sein Schwert schoss in seine Hand und befand sich einen Augenblick später am Hals des erstarrten Zaubertrankprofessors.

Doch der Schaden war schon angerichtet. Ein blaues Licht über dem Bauch von Shania enthüllte ihre Schwangerschaft.

Dumbledore und McGonagall starrten sie an.

„Miss Poloander, sie.... sie sind schwanger?" fragte McGonagall fassungslos.

„Ähm..." stammelte sie, doch Harry unterbrach sie mit kalter Stimme.

„DUMBLEDORE!" bellte Harry, „Ich habe genug von diesem Bastard!"

Dumbledore und McGonagall zuckten zusammen, angesichts des kalten Tons.

„Nicht nur, dass er ihre Gesundheit bewusst mit einem Trank gefährdet, nun verhext er sie trotz einer eindeutigen gegenteilig lautenden Anweisung der Heilerin. Er ist eine Gefahr für die Schüler! Ich verlange, dass er suspendiert wird, bis der Schulrat entschieden hat... und der WIRD auch hiervon erfahren!"

Dumbledore wurde blass und Snape hisste: „Tu was Albus!"

Überraschenderweise war es McGonagall, die eingriff: „Nein! Harry hat recht! Du bist zu weit gegangen, Severus! Das war der zweite Angriff auf diese Schülerin, ganz zu schweigen, was du Harry andauernd antust. Er hat jedes recht Genugtuung zu fordern."

Dumbledore seufzte, er war in die Enge manövriert. Wenn er jetzt wieder Snape in Schutz nahm und der Schulrat sich gegen Snape aussprach, war seine eigene Position auch in Gefahr.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Bitte geh in dein Quartier, bis die Sache geklärt ist. Ich versuche, Harry umzustimmen."

Harry nahm das Schwert herunter und Snape straffte arrogant seine Robe.

„Ich wusste es, genauso arrogant wie der Vater."

Harry hob nur cool seine Augenbraue, „Das mag sein, doch ich versichere ihnen, mein Vater kann nicht halb so arrogant und überheblich gewesen sein, wie sie."

„Potter!" hisste Snape.

„Es heißt Mister Potter... wenn ich es genau nehme, sogar Lord Potter." sagte Harry nun kalt.

Snape fuhr herum und verschwand mit wehender Robe.

„So, Miss Poloander, darf ich fragen, in welchem Monat sie sind?" fragte Dumbledore ernst.

„Im fünften, Sir."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich, „Das heißt, das Kind ist im Februar fällig. Wie stellen sie sich das vor?"

„Ganz einfach." sagte Harry, „Sie hat zwei Hauselfen, die für das Kind sorgen können, während sie in der Schule ist. Sie wird allerdings die Monate nach der Geburt bis zum nächsten Semester aussetzen. Sie ist jetzt schon auf UTZ-Level und hat damit keine Probleme."

„Wirklich?" fragte McGonagall überrascht.

„Ich denke schon." sagte Shania.

„Dann ist es ja kein Problem. Da sie sowieso ein eigenes Zimmer haben, wie ich verstanden habe, stört das Baby auch nicht." sagte McGonagall strahlend.

„Sie wissen, dass ich das Recht habe, nach dem Vater zu fragen, nur für den Fall, das etwas geschieht und wir ihn informieren müssen?" fragte Dumbledore ernst.

Shania seufzte und nickte.

„Ich bin der Vater." sagte Harry sachlich.

Nun starrten ihn die beiden Lehrer geschockt an.

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte absolute Ruhe, dann stammelte McGonagall: „Können sie das bitte wiederholen?"

„Ich sagte, ich bin der Vater." sagte Harry nun mit funkelnden Augen.

„Aber... das ist unerhört!" fuhr McGonagall auf.

„Warum?" fragte Shania.

„Weil... weil... es geziemt sich nicht, Kinder außerhalb der Ehe zu bekommen."

Harry sah Shania fragend an und sie nickte leicht.

Dann sah er Luna fragend an und sie nickte nicht nur leicht, sondern sie sah ihn flehend an. Sie wusste, dass er ihren Anteil an der Ehe noch verschweigen wollte, nur um sie zu schützen und er wusste, dass sie offen zu ihrer Ehe stehen wollte.

„Nun, um die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, ich bin verheiratet." sagte Harry gelassen.

„WAS?" fuhr Dumbledore nun geschockt zusammen.

„Aber ... wie können sie für Miss Poloander... uhm... Mrs. Potter ...sorgen?" stammelte McGonagall.

„Oh, das ist kein Problem. Wissen sie, Professor, ich habe diesen Sommer erfahren, dass ich einiges an Geld meiner Eltern und auch von Sirius Black geerbt habe. Allerdings hat sich so ein schleimiger Widerling erdreistet, zu behaupten, er wäre für mich verantwortlich und hat es sogar geschafft, die Kobolde davon zu überzeugen. Er hat es nicht für nötig befunden, mich über mein Erbe aufzuklären und sich angemaßt, es im Falle meines Todes verteilen zu wollen. Als ich das erfahren habe, habe ich natürlich sofort die Kontrolle über mein Erbe an mich genommen und für meine Familie natürlich ein rechtskräftiges Testament verfasst."

„Das ist ja unerhört! Was für ein mieser Verbrecher würde so etwas wagen?" fragte McGonagall.

Harry deutete nur gelassen mit auf Dumbledore, der Harry immer noch fassungslos anstarrte.

„Albus? Ist das wahr?" fragte McGonagall erschüttert.

„Ich werde mich nicht dazu äußern." sagte Dumbledore bestimmt.

McGonagalls Augen verengten sich und sie sagte nur kühl, „Ich verstehe."

Sie wandte sich an Shania, „Mrs. Potter, da dies nun ihr Name ist, sehe ich mich gezwungen, diesen Namen auch zu verwenden. Schließlich müssen ihre Tests entsprechend unter ihrem Namen abgelegt werden."

„Dann sollten sie auch meinen richtigen Namen verwenden," sagte Shania lächelnd, „Ich heiße nicht Yvonne, sondern Shania und mein Geburtsname ist Anderson."

„Bei Merlin!" sagte Dumbledore erschüttert, „Die Erbin von Morgana le Fey."

Shania schmunzelte nur, „Die dank ihnen ihren Brief mit der Einladung nach Hogwarts nicht erhalten hat."

„Was?" fuhr McGonagall auf, „Das wird ja immer besser, Albus! Ich bin enttäuscht!"

Luna räusperte sich.

„Miss Lovegood?" fragte McGonagall freundlich.

„Ähm, wenn sie die Tests korrekt adressieren müssen, sollten sie wissen, dass ich ebenfalls verheiratet bin."

„Uhm." Entfuhr es McGonagall, „Und mit wem?"

„Mit Harry." sagte sie leise.

Die Augen der Professorin weiteten sich, „Unmöglich."

In dem Moment hörten sie ein sarkastisches Lachen von der Tür.

„Snape!" hisste Harry wütend.

Dann sah er Dumbledore strafend an, "Sie wussten, dass er lauscht."

Dumbledore räusperte sich, „Woher sollte ich das wissen?"

Wenn Harrys Blicke töten könnten, wäre Dumbledore fällig für die Beerdigung.

Aber da er es sowieso nicht beweisen konnte, schwieg er und erzeugte einen Zauber, der ihnen wenigstens nun die Privatsphäre sicherte.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass diese Hochzeit legal und rechtskräftig ist und ja, ich bin mit beiden verheiratet." sagte Harry ernst.

„Aber wie ist das möglich?" fragte McGonagall.

„Vertrauen sie mir einfach, Professor. Ich habe sie noch nie belogen."

„Natürlich." sagte sie freundlich, „Uhm... ich ... ähm... ich gratuliere ihnen. Mrs. Potter... ähm... " sie sah Luna an, dann sah sie Shania an…

Harry lächelte, „Adressieren sie die beiden doch mit ihren Vornamen, das macht es einfacher."

Die beiden Mädchen nickten, „Wir bitten darum."

„Danke. Yv... Shania, waren sie bereits bei Madam Pomfrey? Sie... ach ja. Natürlich, das Attest."

Shania lächelte, „Ich lasse mich regelmäßig bei Poppy untersuchen."

„Dann ist ja gut."

„Aber wieso hat sie uns nicht informiert?" fragte Dumbledore missmutig.

„Weil ich sie auf ihre ärztliche Schweigepflicht hingewiesen habe, darum." sagte Harry.

Dumbledore konnte es sowieso nicht mehr ändern, so gab er sich damit zufrieden.

„Wer... wer hat sie verheiratet und wo?" fragte McGonagall nun neugierig.

Harry lächelte und erhob sich, „Sie wollten doch unseren Flügel sehen. Ich werde ihnen etwas zeigen."

Noch neugieriger folgte sie den vieren und auch Dumbledore erhob sich.

Harry bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, „Sie haben nur Glück, dass ich ihnen bereits zugesagt habe."

Dann wandte er sich mit wehender Robe um und diesmal hakte er sich bei seinen beiden Frauen unter, da sie es nicht mehr geheim halten brauchten. Luna gab ihm strahlend einen Kuss auf die Wange und wisperte: „Danke."

Er lächelte nur.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte schließlich.

Die Schüler warfen neugierige Blicke auf die drei und natürlich machten schnell Gerüchte die Runde.

Harry wisperte das Passwort und führte sie durch den Flügel. Er zeigte ihnen die Unterkünfte, den Trainingsraum und die Klassenräume. Als vorletzte Station zeigte er ihnen die Bibliothek.

„Unglaublich." wisperte Dumbledore, „Ein Schatz an Wissen. Das könnte uns helfen!"

Harry schnaubte nur und lachte, als Dumbledore von dem Schutzzauber gehindert wurde, den Raum zu betreten.

„Dieser Raum ist exklusiv den Avalons zugänglich, Sir. Nur sie sind verantwortungsvoll genug und vor allen Dingen fähig genug für das Wissen. Sie sagten selbst, sie beherrschen nur marginal die stablose Magie. Sie könnten damit sowieso nichts anfangen."

Dumbledore grummelte sich missmutig etwas in den Bart und man sah bereits, wie er sich Gedanken machte, an die Bücher zu kommen.

„Vergessen sie es. Die Schutzzauber über dieser Bibliothek stammen von Merlin und seiner Frau."

„Seiner Frau?" fragte Dumbledore, „Merlin war nicht verheiratet und er hatte keine Kinder."

„Nicht? Dann dürfte es mich nicht geben, obwohl ich allerdings nicht mit seiner Frau verwandt bin." sagte Harry amüsiert.

Dann ging er mit seinen Frauen weiter und die beiden geschockten Lehrer mussten sich beeilen, um zu ihnen aufzuschließen, als sie ihren Schock überwunden hatten.

„So und das hier ist unsere größte Wissensquelle." sagte Harry und führte sie in Merlins Raum.

Der große Raum war absolut leer.

„Was ist das?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Das ist ein Raum ähnlich dem Raum der Wünsche." sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „und nun stelle ich euch den Mann vor, der uns getraut hat. MERLIN!" rief er laut.

Die Projektion erschien in der Mitte des Raumes und betrachtete die Neuankömmlinge neugierig.  
"Ah, mein Urur... enkel und seine bezaubernden Frauen." sagte Merlin, als er sah, dass er die Hände der beiden in seinen hielt.

„Merlin?" wisperte McGonagall fassungslos.

„In persona... na ja, nicht mehr. Ein Schatten meiner selbst." Sagte der alte Magier schmunzelnd, „Sie sind sicher Professor McGonagall. Meine Schüler sprechen in den höchsten Tönen von ihnen."

Die Wangen der Professorin färbten sich leicht rosa.

Dann wandte sich Merlin an Dumbledore, „Und sie müssen der Mann sein, der meinen Enkel so feige und gelenkt von Gier nach Macht und Geld hintergangen hat. Sie sind eine Schande für Hogwarts."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

„Großvater." Sagte Harry grinsend, „Sag ihnen, wer uns getraut hat."

„Ah... das war wohl ich." Sagte Merlin grinsend, „Ihr wisst sicher schon, dass Harry und seine beiden Frauen einige Zeit bei mir in der Vergangenheit waren."

„Je.... jetzt ja." Stammelte McGonagall überrascht und sah Harry fassungslos an.

„Hat... hat es sie nicht gestört, dass Harry mit der Erbin Morganas geht?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ähm... Albus... erinnerst du dich an die Artikelserie im Quibbler?" fragte McGonagall leise.

„Was? Ich lese den Quibbler nicht." sagte Dumbledore abweisend.

„Das solltest du vielleicht tun." sagte McGonagall, „Darin steht einiges über das Leben von Merlin und Morgana und zur Abwechslung mal ist alles mit Original Dokumenten bewiesen."

„Was steht über Morgana darin?" fragte Dumbledore vorsichtig.

„Dass sie Merlins Frau war." wisperte McGonagall.

„Unmöglich." sagte Dumbledore empört, „sie war eine dunkle Hexe!"

Merlin lächelte nur, „Woher wissen sie das? Von dem, was übertreibende Geschichtsschreiber über uns schreiben? Wenn das so ist, dann ist Harry ja vielleicht doch der Erbe Slytherins und mental gestört?"

Die Augen des Direktors weiteten sich, „Gerüchte! Unsere ganze Geschichte basiert auf Gerüchten?"

Merlin lachte laut.

„Was... was ist mit der Arthussage?"

„Oh, die ist sogar halbwegs korrekt." sagte Merlin, „Und zu der Zeit waren Morgana und ich etwas verstritten, aber wir waren uns nie todfeind und sie ist auch keine schwarze Hexe."

„Interessant. Wenn das herauskommt, wird es die Zaubererwelt auf den Kopf stellen."

„Aber das tut es doch schon." sagte Luna schmunzelnd, „Die komplette wahre Gesichte wird bereits im Quibbler veröffentlicht und am Montag beginnt sogar der Tagesprophet die Geschichte in Lizenz zu veröffentlichen, da allein diese Geschichte unsere Auflage vervierfacht hat."

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Muss ich fragen, wer diese Dokumente beschafft hat?"

„Ich natürlich." sagte Merlin grinsend, „Ich habe sie natürlich Harry vermacht."

„Ich denke, das war genug für einen Tag." murmelte Dumbledore.

„Jupp. Wir wollten sowieso zu Ginny. Sie wartet sicher schon auf uns."

„Ah ja. Natürlich. Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh, sie ist etwas verärgert, verständlicherweise," sagte Harry, „Aber wir bringen sie Sonntagabend wieder mit."

„Gut." sagte Dumbledore, „Ich muss mich auch entschuldigen. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Damit führte Harry sie wieder hinaus. Er schaute kurz bei Remus herein und sagte ihm, dass Dumbledore über ihre Ehe und Merlin bescheid wusste. Dann verschwanden sie mit einem Portschlüssel.

Als sie eintrafen, wurden sie von Molly begrüßt und einer sichtlich besser gelaunten Ginny.

„Ich hab es geschafft." Strahlte sie, „Ich bin über Malfoy hinweg!"

Harry umarmte sie fest, „Das freut mich, Schwesterchen. Wir machen uns trotzdem ein schönes Wochenende."

„Nicht ganz." sagte Molly ernst, „Ich habe Arthur informiert. Am Sonntag wird ein Familientreffen stattfinden und du bist eingeladen, natürlich mit deinen beiden Frauen."

„Ron?" fragte Harry.  
Molly nickte ernst.

„Okay. Obwohl ich eher denke, das ist Weasley-intern."

„Du gehörst zur Familie und du hast ein Recht zu erfahren, wie sehr dich Ron hintergangen hat."

„Danke." sagte Harry.

Molly nickte nur. Sie schreckte hoch, als Fawkes erschien und eine Nachricht ablieferte. Doch ausnahmsweise wartete der Phönix auf sie.

„Dumbledore beruft ein Treffen des Ordens ein. Ähm... Hermine, du sollst auch kommen."

Sie sah Harry schockiert an, offensichtlich unsicher, ob sie gehen sollte.

„Hermine, gehörst du zum Orden?" fragte Harry. Natürlich wusste er das bereits von ihr.

„Ja."

„Dann bist du auch verpflichtet zu gehen." sagte Harry lächelnd, „Du kannst deinen Geist schützen und brauchst nichts zu offenbaren, was du nicht willst. Ihr könnt beide hierher zurückkommen."

Harry beschwor zwei Armbänder mit einem Falken darauf.

„Das sind Portschlüssel, die nur für euch funktionieren. Sagt einfach Safe Haven! Dann kehrt ihr hierher zurück."

„Danke." sagte Hermine erleichtert.

„Wir sollen Fawkes Schwanzfedern greifen." erklärte Molly.

„Passt auf euch auf." sagte Harry freundlich und kurz darauf waren sie verschwunden. Harry und seine Frauen weihten Ginny ein in das, was geschehen war.

Natürlich war bereits der innere Kern des Ordens in Sirius Haus versammelt, als sie im Feuerflug des Phönix in der Küche auftauchten.

Fawkes verschwand wieder, als er sie abgesetzt hatte.

„Machen wir es kurz." sagte Dumbledore ernst, „Ich habe heute erschütternde Neuigkeiten erfahren. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Harry verheiratet ist."

Das löste natürlich Unruhe unter den Ordensmitgliedern aus.

„Und nicht nur das, er hat sogar zwei Frauen geehelicht."

„Unmöglich." sagte Tonks, dann grinste sie, „Harry! Harry! Wer hätte das gedacht. Ist das nicht verboten?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich würde das auch sagen, doch Harry schien sich ziemlich sicher. Natürlich werden wir ihn nicht anzeigen." Sagte Dumbledore.

„Das habe ich bereits getan." hisste Snape böse, „Wenn er mein Leben ruinieren kann, dann kann ich auch seins ruinieren."

Hermine sagte schneidend, „Harry hat ihr Leben nicht ruiniert, das waren sie selbst."

„Du wagst es, du kleines Schl..." doch ein Zauber von Remus brachte ihn zum verstummen und fesselte ihn.

„Beende dieses Wort und du stirbst, Snivellus." Hisste der Werwolf.

Hermine sah ihn dankbar an. Dumbledore schaute strafend auf Snape, „Harry entgleitet sowieso schon unserer Kontrolle! Du hast alles noch schlimmer gemacht! Der ganze Zweck des Ordens ist bereits in Gefahr."

„Ist es der Zweck des Ordens, Harry zu kontrollieren oder ist es der Zweck des Ordens Voldemort das Handwerk zu legen!" sagte Hermine wütend.

Für einen Augenblick waren alle geschockt, dann murmelten alle zustimmende Worte.

Dumbledore ließ das Thema sofort fallen, „Es kommt noch besser. Er ist nicht nur verheiratet... eine seiner Frauen ist niemand anderes, als Shania Anderson, die Erbin von Morgana Le Fey!"

„Die vermutete Erbin." korrigierte Hermine den Direktor sachlich, „Sie wissen nicht sicher, ob sie die magische Erbin ist."

„Warum sollte sie sonst in Avalon sein?"

„Gutes Argument." stimmte Shaklebolt zu.

„UND..." fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Harry ist der Erbe..."

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch es kam kein Wort heraus. Er versuchte es erneut. Schließlich versuchte er es aufzuschreiben.  
"Was ist los?" fragte Hetitia Jones.

Hermine grinste breit, „Ich denke, diese Information ist geschützt."

„Verdammt!" hisste Dumbledore, „Jedenfalls stammt er einer mächtigen Blutlinie ab und ist vermutlich stärker, als wir es dachten. Zusammen mit seinen Frauen ist er eine Kraft, mit der zu rechnen ist. Wir müssen ihn für uns gewinnen!"

„Er hat seinen Standpunkt dazu klar gemacht und du kannst ihn nicht zwingen." Sagte Remus hart.

„Ich weiß." seufzte Dumbledore, „Er ist meiner Kontrolle entglitten. Er hat sogar sein Erbe an sich genommen und uns damit einer möglichen Finanzquelle beraubt."

Molly war furios, „Du hattest kein Recht, sein Vermögen zu übernehmen!"

„Es war nur eine Ausweichmöglichkeit, falls es zum schlimmsten kommen sollte." sagte Dumbledore zu seiner Verteidigung.

„Aber das spielt nun keine Rolle mehr. Was mich noch interessieren würde ist, warum ihr mir nichts von all dem gesagt habt!" sagte Dumbledore zu Hermine, Molly und Remus.

„Ich habe einen Hexeneid abgelegt." sagte Molly sachlich.

„Ich habe ihm mein Wort gegeben, du warst doch dabei. Außerdem würde ich nie den Sohn von Krone verraten." sagte Remus.

Nun ruhten die Augen des Direktors auf Hermine. Sie lächelte nur überlegen, „Ich bin dem Orden beigetreten, um der Bedrohung durch Voldemort zu begegnen, nicht um meine Freunde zu verraten." sagte sie mit bedeutendem Blick auf Ron, der in seinem Stuhl zusammen sank, „Harrys Privatleben hat nichts mit dem Orden zu tun und er ist keine Bedrohung. Er ist auch kein Mitglied des Ordens. Also hat weder seine Hochzeit noch sein neu erlangtes Wissen irgendetwas mit unserem Daseinszweck zu tun."

„Das entscheide immer noch ich!" sagte Dumbledore hart.

„Dann ist ihre Urteilsfähigkeit getrübt und WENN das so ist, sollten wir einen anderen Anführer wählen." sagte Hermine immer noch ruhig.

Die anderen schauten sie geschockt an, nur Remus Augen funkelten stolz.

„Sie hat recht." sagte der Werwolf amüsiert, „Es hat nichts mit unserem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu tun... und ein Anführer, der den Orden benutzt, um seine Machtspielchen zu spielen, sollte abgesetzt werden."

Dumbledore erstarrte, doch er lenkte ein, als er sah, dass alle... bis auf Snape... ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen.

„Gut. Es ist seine Sache." seufzte Dumbledore, „Ich hätte mir dennoch gewünscht, jemand hätte mich informiert. Ich meine... sie lernen von Merlin selbst in Avalon!"

Das schockte die Mitglieder des Ordens.  
"Und das ist Wissen, dass nach den Regeln des Hauses Avalon unter Verschluss liegt." sagte Hermine sachlich, „Wir durften sie nicht informieren und SIE haben zugestimmt alles, was sie im Haus Avalon erfahren, für sich zu behalten. Sie brechen ihr Wort, Dumbledore und das wird Konsequenzen für ihre zukünftige Zusammenarbeit mit unserem Haus haben, das verspreche ich ihnen!"

„Entschuldige bitte! Was lernt ihr noch?" fragte der alte Zauberer.

„Auch das kann ihnen nur Harry oder Shania offenbaren." sagte Hermine kalt lächelnd.

„Schon gut! Ich habe verstanden! Das Treffen ist beendet."

„Miss Gr..." setzte Dumbledore an, doch sie war schon verschwunden.

„Ron, du bist Sonntag zum Mittagessen im Fuchsbau! Familientreffen!" damit verschwand auch Molly.

„Wie...?" fragte Dumbledore verblüfft.

Remus lachte, „Ich würde mal auf Portschlüssel tippen."

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wo Harry ist. Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass er sicher ist." sagte Dumbledore.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Hab etwas mehr Vertrauen in Harrys Fähigkeiten! Wenn er sagt, er ist sicher, dann ist er sicher!"

Dumbledore nickte geschlagen und disapparierte.

Das Wochenende verging schnell für die Potters und ihre Gäste. Molly verabschiedete sich schon am Sonntag morgen, um alles vorzubereiten. Inzwischen war es auch klar, dass Ginny wieder sie selbst war und zur Abwechslung waren alle einmal völlig entspannt in Morganas Schloss.

Doch am Sonntag pünktlich zum Mittagessen disapparierten alle zum Fuchsbau. Hermine und Ginny hatten das Apparieren in den letzten Tagen von Harry und Shania gelernt und hatten es relativ schnell geschafft. Einmal mehr zeigte sich, warum sie in Avalon waren.

Die anderen waren natürlich schon da und waren deutlich überrascht, dass ihre kleine Ginny schon apparieren konnte und Ron war sichtlich neidisch.

Sie begrüßten Bill, Charlie und die Zwillinge fröhlich und alle gratulierten Harry zu seiner Hochzeit, auch wenn sie ihn und die beiden Mädchen oft genug aufzogen weil er zwei Frauen hatte.

Sie aßen gemütlich und unterhielten sich eine Weile, bis Molly schließlich den Tisch abgeräumt hatte und das Treffen für eröffnet erklärt hatte.

„Das Treffen heute wird nur aus einem Grund abgehalten. Wie ihr wisst, ist Harry für Arthur und mich wie ein Sohn."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und Fred rief: „Und für uns ein Bruder!"

Ginny lächelte und nickte zustimmend.

„Umso mehr schmerzt es mich, dass einer von uns es für nötig hielt, Harry zu hintergehen und ihn zu verraten."

„Was? Nie würde ein Weasley das machen!" rief Fred.

„Außer vielleicht Percy." sagte George abfällig.

„Nein, es war nicht Percy. Es war Ron." sagte Molly enttäuscht.

Nun ruhten die Blicke aller Weasleys auf dem jüngsten Weasley-Sohn.

„Wir wollen nun genau wissen, was dein Deal mit Dumbledore war. Wir wissen schon einen Teil und wage es nicht, uns anzulügen!" sagte Arthur ungewöhnlich ernst.

Ron seufzte und räusperte sich, „Was soll ich sagen? Ja, ich hatte einen Deal mit Dumbledore. Da er geplatzt ist, spielt es wohl keine Rolle mehr. Dumbledore kam im ersten Schuljahr auf mich zu und versprach mir Geld und Ruhm, wenn ich meine Augen und Ohren offen halten würde, was Harry anging. Später, als Hermine sich mit uns anfreundete, bezog er sie mit ein, aber nur peripher. Er nutzte einfach aus, dass sie Autoritäten absolut vergötterte und diese sowie Regeln für sie unfehlbar waren. Nach dem vierten Schuljahr, als klar wurde, dass es ernst wurde, fasste er den Deal mit mir genauer. Ich musste mich wieder mit Harry vertragen... ich meine, das hätte ich auch so getan und ich sollte ihn ausspionieren und unter Kontrolle halten soweit es ging."

„Wieviel Geld hat er dir versprochen?" fragte Bill mit unterdrückter Wut, „Wieviel dafür, dass du den Jungen verrätst, der unsere Schwester und unseren Dad gerettet hat? Wieviel dafür, dass du unseren Bruder im Geiste verraten hast?"

Ron schluckte schwer und man sah, dass er sich schämte und am liebsten im Boden versinken würde, „Ich... ich hielt es nicht für falsch. Ich meine, es sollte uns im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen."

Die anderen sahen ihn enttäuscht an, „Jedenfalls..." er sah nun Harry entschuldigend an, „... für den Fall, dass Harry nicht überlebt, versprach mir Dumbledore die Hälfte seines Erbes. Die andere Hälfte wollte er für den Orden."  
"Was?" rief Bill nun furios. Auch Charlie kochte vor Wut, „Du hast auf Harrys Tod spekuliert?"

„Nein.." wand sich Ron, „Es war nur für den Fall, dass er stirbt. Ich habe natürlich gehofft, dass er siegt und überlebt. Für den Fall versprach mir Dumbledore eine Prämie, die mit dem Orden des Merlin kommt und den Ruhm, an Harrys Seite den Sieg gebracht zu haben. Außerdem sagte er etwas von einer Art Dauerrente aus dem Fond für Kriegsopfer. Zudem wollte er mich als seine rechte Hand ausbilden. Doch auch das ist jetzt alles geplatzt."

„Den Ruhm hättest du auch bekommen, wenn du als wahrer Freund an meiner Seite gekämpft hättest, Ron." sagte Harry bitter enttäuscht, „Zudem hätte dich Dumbledore nie zu seiner rechten Hand gemacht. Du bist zu schwach dafür, sowohl magisch, als auch was deinen Charakter angeht. Was hast du ihm über mich verraten?"

Ron senkte seinen Blick, „Alles. Alles, was ich wusste. Ich habe ihm wöchentlich Bericht erstattet."

Hermine hatte schon Tränen in den Augen, Sie wisperte nur, „Was hast du ihm von mir erzählt?"

Ron sah sie schuldig an, „Alles, was du über Harry erfahren hast und mit mir geteilt hast. Nichts über uns oder dich persönlich."

Sie schluchzte enttäuscht, „Du bist ein feiger Verräter und absolut richtig in Slytherin."

Ginny nahm beruhigend ihre Hand und drückte sie fest, doch auch sie hatte Tränen der Enttäuschung in den Augen.

„Ron, das was du getan hast, ist eines Weasleys unwürdig und so ziemlich das größte Verbrechen, das es für einen Weasley gibt." sagte Arthur strafend, „Ich bin mehr als nur enttäuscht von dir, noch mehr als von Percy. Der hat wenigstens offen seine Taten begangen."

Ron schluckte schwer und nickte, „Ich weiß."

Arthur wandte sich an Harry, „Ich... Harry, ich weiß, ich kann nicht gut machen, was Ron getan hat. Ich möchte mich dennoch im Namen meiner Familie für sein Verhalten bei dir entschuldigen."  
"Nein, Dad!" sagte Ron nun ernst und stand auf. Er stellte sich vor Harry und sagte ernst: „Harry, was ich dir angetan habe ist unverzeihlich, besonders, weil ich weiß, wie viel dir deine Privatsphäre bedeutet. Ich habe es sicher nicht verdient, aber ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dein Vertrauen in mich missbraucht habe."

Harry nahm es ausdruckslos zur Kenntnis.

„Bitte, halte das nicht meiner Familie vor! Sie wussten nichts davon und sie lieben dich, wie einen Sohn. Bitte, lass meine Taten nicht zwischen euch kommen!" flehte Ron.

Harry nickte, „Das würde ich nie tun. Doch wir beide sind geschiedene Leute."

Ron nickte, dann wandte er sich an Hermine, „Ich möchte mich auch bei dir entschuldigen, dafür, dass ich auch dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe und dass ich mich dir gegenüber als dein Freund wie ein Arsch benommen habe."

Sie nickte tränenüberströmt.

Dann drehte sich Ron um, „Und ich möchte mich bei euch allen entschuldigen, dass ich euch so bitter enttäuscht habe. Ich wollte das Geld nicht nur für mich, sondern für uns alle, doch ich weiß nun endlich, dass das falsch war. Jetzt, wo ich euer Vertrauen und eure Liebe verloren habe, weiß ich, was Harry mir schon immer gesagt hat. Kein Geld der Welt kann Liebe und Familie ersetzen. Bitte vergebt mir! Ich werde alles tun, um das wieder aus er Welt zu schaffen."

Seine Brüder starrten ihn wütend an, „Du hast einen Weasley verraten! Wer sagt uns, dass wir nicht die nächsten sind?"

Ron sah sie erschüttert an, „Ich würde nie einen von euch verraten!"

Die Weasley-Jungs sahen nun fragend zu ihrem Vater.

„Die Entschuldigung klang ehrlich für mich und ich werte es als einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung, Ron. Und du hast unsere Liebe nicht verloren. Du bist noch immer unser Sohn und dass du einen Fehler begangen hast, so schwerwiegend er auch war, ändert nichts daran."

Molly nickte, doch sie wirkte sehr ernst, „Das ist richtig. Wir lieben dich auch immer, auch wenn es viel Zeit und Taten erfordern wird, bis wir dir vergeben können und noch schwerer wird es für Harry sein, falls er dir jemals wieder vertraut."

„Ich weiß." seufzte Ron, „Ich werde tun, was ich kann."

Dann ging er zu Ginny herüber und sah sie nun wirklich bedauernd an, „Am meisten tat es mir weh, dass ich nicht bei dir sein konnte, um dir zu helfen, Ginny. Wenn ich Harry nicht verraten hätte, dann hätte ich dich auch besuchen kommen können. Ich sage dir, wenn Snape nicht eingegriffen hätte, dann hätte ich Malfoy den Hals umgedreht. Aber er ist dazwischen gegangen, als ich Malfoy im Gemeinschaftsraum verprügeln wollte."

Ginny nickte dankbar und fiel ihm um den Hals, „ich vergebe dir, Ron."

Molly lächelte bei dem Anblick. Sie wusste, dass trotz ihrer Streitereien, Ginny ihrem jüngsten Sohn immer am nächsten gestanden hatte.

„Gut. Damit ist das Treffen beendet. Ihr müsst wieder in die Schule zurück kehren." Sagte Molly leise.

Ihre Brüder schlossen Ginny noch mal fest in die Arme, glücklich, dass sie diese Krise... wieder einmal mit Harrys Hilfe... überstanden hatte und sie alle bedankten sich noch mal bei Harry und seinen beiden Frauen für ihr Eingreifen.

Auch Arthur dankte ihm, doch er nahm in beiseite.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, ob es wahr ist, aber Snape sagte, er hätte dich angezeigt wegen deiner Hochzeit. Fudge hat davon erfahren und gerüchteweise sollst du wieder vor ein komplettes Zaubergamot kommen mit deinen Frauen und vor Reportern. Er will dich wieder einmal reinreiten!"

„Danke, Arthur." sagte Harry, „Wir haben das erwartet. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Erstens ist das kein Kapitalverbrechen und zweitens wird er damit nicht durchkommen. Und nicht zuletzt... mich hält kein Gefängnis so leicht." sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Und Harry... ich habe diese Information von Percy. Er hat eingesehen, dass er falsch gehandelt hat, will aber seine Position als Gehilfe des Ministers nutzen, um uns mit Informationen zu versorgen. Deswegen wissen nur Molly und ich, dass er sich bei uns entschuldigt hat."

Harry nickte, „Das ist gut zu wissen. Das könnte uns helfen. Lasst ihr mir wichtige Informationen auch zukommen?"

„Natürlich." Versicherte Arthur, „können wir dich sicher erreichen?"

„Ruft meinen Phönix Aglan. Er wird euch hören und erreichen."

„Du hast einen Phönix?"

„Ja." sagte Harry lächelnd, „Einen Phönix des Lebens."

„Du bist einfach unglaublich, Harry." sagte Arthur stolz.

Dann verabschiedeten sich Harry und die anderen von den Weasleys und sie reisten mit einem Portschlüssel zurück. Sie nahmen sogar Ron mit zurück nach Hogwarts, doch er verzog sich sobald sie angekommen waren.

Am Montag morgen passierte es dann. Harry war mit den anderen Avalons gerade beim Frühstück, als die Tür zur großen Halle aufflog und ein ziemlich arrogant wirkender Fudge begleitet von sechs Auroren in die Halle stürmten.

Er baute sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf und sagte laut: „Dumbledore, ich bin hier um Potter zu verhaften!"

„Was werfen sie ihm vor?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig und gelassen.

„Heiratsschwindel und Polygamie. Wir haben erfahren, dass er mit zwei Frauen gleichzeitig verheiratet ist." sagte Fudge fröhlich.

„Mister Potter?" fragte Dumbledore höflich.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es stimmt, ich bin mit zwei Frauen verheiratet. Doch wieso soll das Heiratsschwindel sein? Sie wissen es doch beide, ich meine wir wurden zusammen getraut."

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Halle und einige Slytherins machten sich über Harry lustig, doch er ignorierte sie.

Fudge starrte Harry überrascht an, „Wer sind die beiden?"

Luna stand auf: „Ich bin Luna Potter!"

Shania stand auf: „Ich bin Shania Potter!"

Fudge klappte die Kinnlade herunter und lautes Getuschel brach unter den Schülern aus.

„Nun, dann machen sie sich genauso schuldig wie er! Eine solche Heirat ist unzulässig! Festnehmen!" befahl er den Auroren.

Harry erhob sich und hob die Hände, „Schon gut! Wir kommen freiwillig mit. ...Halt!" sagte er und erinnerte sich an etwas, das Hermine und Luna herausgefunden hatten, „Wann ist die Verhandlung?"

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?" schnappte Fudge.

„Ganz einfach. Wir sind Schüler und als solche dürfen sie uns für ein Verbrechen, das kein Kapitalverbrechen ist nicht ins Gefängnis bringen. Sie dürfen uns nur vorladen und vielleicht zu der Verhandlung abholen."

Fudge sah Dumbledore fragend an und der nickte bestätigend.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, das Zaubergamot wartet bereits." Sagte Fudge grinsend.

Nun fuhr Dumbledore auf, „Was? Wieso wurde ich nicht informiert?"

Fudge zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Minister, ich bin der Vorsitzende des Zaubergamots. Sie haben ihre Kompetenzen überschritten, das wird Konsequenzen haben!" versprach ihm Dumbledore drohend und nun schluckte selbst Fudge ängstlich.  
"Es tut mir leid, Albus. Es war ein Versehen."

Harry hakte sich bei den beiden Frauen unter und die Auroren flankierten sie.

Dumbledore trat an sie heran und fragte Harry: „Habt ihr einen Verteidiger?"

„Ach ja... Hermine?" fragte Harry locker.

Die braunhaarige junge Frau sprang auf und eilte zu ihnen.

„Was soll das, Potter?" fragte Fudge, „Sie ist kein Anwalt!"

„Ich kann zu meiner Verteidigung bestimmen, wen immer ich will und sie, Minister, werden mir mit dem nötigen Respekt begegnen! Ich bin Lord Potter, Erbe Gryffindors und sie werden mich als Lord adressieren oder ich fordere sie zu einem Ehrenduell! Und ich verspreche ihnen, DAS würde ihnen nicht bekommen!"

Fudge war vor dem furiosen Teenager zurück gewichen, denn er wusste, obwohl Harry nur ein Schüler war, hatte er bereits dem dunklen Lord gegenübergestanden... und er selbst war kein besonders starker Zauberer, obwohl er Minister war.

„Meinetwegen... Lord Potter."

„Sie werden dementsprechend meine Frauen mit dem selben Respekt behandeln, sie Cretin!" schnaubte Harry.

„Mister Potter! Das war unangebracht!" schalt ihn der Direktor, doch seine Augen funkelten amüsiert.

„Wir werden erwartet." sagte Fudge brüsk und wandte sich an den leitenden Auror, der den Portschlüssel hatte.

Sie wurden kurz darauf davon gewirbelt und landeten sofort im Gerichtssaal des Zaubergamots. Es schien wirklich, als wolle Fudge kurzen Prozess machen.

Sofort gingen natürlich die Blitzlichter der Fotografen los, doch Harry ignorierte das. Er grüßte die Richterin und sie deutete auf einen Stuhl vorn an der Anklagebank. Wenigstens hatte dieser keine Fesseln.

Luna und Shania mussten ihre Namen der Richterin mitteilen, die sie vorerst ohne Wertung zur Kenntnis nahm. Dann setzten sich die beiden neben Harry. Auch Hermine musste ihren Namen und ihre Funktion mitteilen und sie wurde von der Richterin, Madam Bones, anstandslos als Verteidigung akzeptiert. So setzte sie sich auch neben Harry.

Dann klopfte die Richterin mit ihrem Hammer auf ihr Pult und kurz darauf kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Ich eröffne das Verfahren Ministerium der Magie gegen Lord Potter, Lady Shania Potter und Lady Luna Potter wegen Heiratsschwindel und Polygamie."

Wieder brach Unruhe unter den Zuschauern und Reportern aus.

„Minister, ihre Zeugen?" fragte Bones.

„Zeugen?" fragte Fudge. Harry bemerkte amüsiert, wie Percy mit den Augen rollte und zur Abwechslung half ihm der Rotschopf mal nicht.

„Sie haben keine Zeugen?" fragte Bones ungläubig.

„Nein. Das ist nicht nötig. Potter hat es zugegeben." sagte Minister Fudge und fuhr zusammen, als Bones laut auf das Pult hämmerte, „Minister, sie haben Lord Potter Respekt zu erweisen!"

„Uhm, sorry." murmelte Fudge.

"Gut, dann kommen wir zur Verteidigung." sagte Bones und Hermine erhob sich.

„Ich vertrete die Familie Potter in dieser Angelegenheit." sagte Hermine sachlich und überraschend professionell.

„Ich rufe Lord Potter in den Zeugenstand!" sagte Hermine laut.

Harry erhob sich und trat nach vorn.

„Lord Potter, haben sie die geborene Luna Lovegood und die geborene Shania Anderson geheiratet?"

„Ja."

„Wussten die beiden voneinander?"

„Natürlich. Wir wurden in ein und derselben Zeremonie getraut."

„Damit war es also kein Heiratsschwindel?" fragte Hermine nach.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin ein ehrbarer Mann und würde meine Frauen nie betrügen."

Wieder tuschelten die Zuschauer und die Reporter schrieben furios mit.

Hermine wandte sich an die Richterin, „Damit wäre die Anklage entkräftet, oder?"

„Nicht ganz." Sagte die Richterin bedauernd, „Eine Ehe mit zwei Frauen ist nicht erlaubt."

Hermine sah sie scheinbar überrascht an und Harry wunderte sich, seit wann sie so eine gute Schauspielerin war.

„Aber das ist es, ehrenwerte Richterin. Lord Potter, welchem Glauben gehören sie an?"

„Dem Keltischen Glauben, Miss Granger." antwortete Harry förmlich und zog seine Kette mit dem Kreuz hervor.

„Und ihre Frauen?" hakte Hermine nach.

„Auch." Sagte er und auch Luna zog ihr Kreuz hervor und Shania zeigte der Richterin ihren Ring.

„Worauf wollen sie hinaus?" fragte die Richterin interessiert.

„Die Kelten ließen es in ihrer Kultur zu, dass ein Mann mehrere Frauen heiraten konnte. Die magische Welt Großbritanniens respektiert ausdrücklich jede Religion, jede Tradition und jeden Glauben aller magischen Völker, auch die der alten Völker Britanniens. Das ist im Gründungsvertrag des Magischen Rates von 806 nach Christus festgehalten worden, als sich die Zauberer zum ersten Mal unter einer Führung zusammengeschlossen haben. Damals bestand der Rat aus Zauberern vieler Kulturen, auch der Kelten. Bei der Gründung des Ministeriums der Magie im Jahre 1507 wurde dieses grundlegende Gesetz übernommen und ausdrücklich bestätigt. Die Kelten bildeten lange Zeit einen großen Einfluss hier in diesen Gefilden und nach dem Gesetz muss ihr Glaube und ihre Religion auch heute noch hier akzeptiert werden und das schließt die polygame Ehe mit ein." sagte Hermine nun fordernd.

„Was die Kelten angeht, haben sie recht, so weit ich weiß, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie polygame Ehen erlaubt haben." sagte die Richterin unsicher.

„Das ist doch alles völliger Schwachsinn!" rief Fudge dazwischen.

Es war Getuschel im Zaubergamot zu hören und kurz darauf erhob sich Dumbledore, „Ehrenwerte Richterin?"

„Sprechen sie, Vorsitzender!"

„Mein Kollege Oswald Geybourne bittet um das Wort. Wie sie wissen, ist er ein anerkannter Historiker."

„Ah, das trifft sich gut. Mister Greybourne?"

Ein alter Zauberer erhob sich und trat nach vorn.

„Ehrenwertes Gericht! Was Miss Granger hier berichtet hat, ist in der Tat wahr. Die Kelten haben in der Tat polygame Ehen geführt. Es ist demnach nicht verboten. Dieser Fakt wird übrigens mehrmals in der aktuellen Artikelserie im Quibbler erwähnt und mit originalen Dokumenten unterlegt. Jeder kann es nachlesen. Die Artikel werden ab heute auch im Tagespropheten veröffentlicht, da sie einige neue interessante Fakten beinhalten. Doch ich schweife ab."

„Dann ist die Ehe rechtskräftig?" fragte die Richterin.

„Das ist noch immer die Frage. Damit sie rechtskräftig wird und hier anerkannt werden kann, müssen die drei von einem Druiden verheiratet worden sein. So verlangt es der keltische Glaube."

„Oh. Wie stellen wir das fest?"

„Nun, wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten." Sagte er Zauberer, „Entweder wir befragen Mister Potter, Verzeihung, Lord Potter unter Wahrheitsserum, ob er durch einen Druiden verheiratet wurde oder wir wenden einen einfachen Identifikationszauber an. Dieser Zauber zeigt noch immer den wahren Namen eines jeden Zauberers oder jeder Hexe an und funktioniert nur, bei einer korrekt erfolgten Eheschließung, in welcher Form auch immer sie stattgefunden hat."

„Ah, das ist richtig." sagte Bones erleichtert, „Stimmen sie dem Identifikationszauber zu?" fragte sie die beiden Mädchen.

Beide nickten, sie wussten bereits, dass dieser Zauber keine Auswirkungen auf das Baby haben würde.

„Mister Greyhound, würden sie uns die Ehre erweisen?" fragte die Richterin freundlich.

Der alte Zauberer nickte und führte den Zauber auf Luna und Shania aus. Eindeutig erschien in flammender Schrift über ihnen der Familienname Potter.

„Ich denke, damit ist alles erklärt." sagte Greyhound.

„Aber es gibt keine Druiden mehr! Das ist absurd!" rief Fudge, „Wer hat sie verheiratet?"

Harry lächelte nur, „Das würden sie mir sowieso nicht glauben und der Beweis ist bereits erbracht, also ist eine Antwort überflüssig."

Greyhound sah ihn fragend und flehend an und Harry erbarmte sich und wisperte ihm zu: „Was wäre, wenn meine Frauen und ich in der Vergangenheit gewesen wären... sagen wir etwa in Merlins Zeit?"

„Wollen sie sagen... Bei Merlin!"

Harry schmunzelte nur und zwinkerte ihm zu, dann sagte er etwas lauter: „Und ich gebe ihnen mein Wort, dass ich von einem Druiden in einem druidischen Ritual getraut wurde... genaugenommen war es sogar ein Erzdruide."

„Ihr Wort ist uns genug, Lord Potter. Diese Farce hat bereits lange genug gedauert! Ich finde es sowieso unerhört, dass wegen solch einer Sache das komplette Zaubergamot berufen wurde." Sagte sie mit einem wütenden Blick auf Fudge, „Die Anklage ist abgewiesen und das Verfahren beendet. Die Ehe von Lord Potter, Luna Lovegood und Shania Anderson ist und bleibt rechtskräftig. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen!"

Ein letztes Mal hämmerte sie auf das Pult, dann erhob sie sich und verließ den Saal.

Natürlich wurden die drei von einer Meute Reporter belagert: „Lord Potter, seit wann sind sie mit den beiden verheiratet?"

„Seit etwa fünf Monaten." sagte Harry freundlich.

„Wie funktioniert das in einer Dreier-Beziehung mit dem Sex?" fragte eine Reporterin.

Augenblicklich umwölkte sich Harrys Stirn, „Sehen sie von solchen Fragen ab, oder wir verschwinden sofort!" sagte er kalt.

Die Reporterin wurde rot und schluckte verlegen: „Entschuldigung."

Harry nickte.

„Was halten sie von diesem Verfahren?"

„Was ich davon halte? Ich finde es unerhört!" sagte Harry nun schneidend, „Erstens fühle ich mich dadurch beleidigt, zweitens ist es unerhört, dass eine Sitzung des großen Zaubergamot für ein solch kleines Vergehen einberufen wird und ich deswegen von Auroren verhaftet wurde, selbst wenn ich schuldig gewesen wäre, drittens geht es niemanden was an, mit wem ich verheiratet bin oder nicht. Aber was mich richtig stört ist, dass Fudge all seine Kraft aufwendet, um mir eins auszuwischen! Er hat mich im letzten Jahr als Lügner und gestört hingestellt, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Voldemort wieder auferstanden war. Ich habe es schon in meinem vierten Schuljahr unter Wahrheitsserum ausgesagt! Und nun bindet er Auroren und das Gericht in einer solchen Farce anstatt zu versuchen, Voldemort das Handwerk zu legen. Einen größeren Beweis von Korruption, Machtmissbrauch und Inkompetenz kann es gar nicht geben und das im Vorfeld des nächsten Krieges! Und das dürfen sie zitieren!"

Die Reporter schwiegen geschockt, bevor sie das notierten.

Harry nutzte die Pause und entfloh mit seinen Frauen und Hermine aus dem Griff der Reporter und zusammen apparierten sie zurück bis den Rand der Schutzzauber Hogwarts, bevor sie zu Fuß in die Schule zurückkehrten.

„Danke, Hermine." sagte Harry fröhlich und erleichtert.

„Gern geschehen." Sagte sie strahlend, „Mir ist etwas eingefallen, Harry. Wenn ich meine Kräfte als Enchantress aktivieren und meistern kann, können wir magische Waffen für all die Avalons schaffen, die noch keine haben."

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Hermine." sagte Harry stolz, „Das werden wir in Erwägung ziehen."

Und so unterhielten sie sich über die Möglichkeiten auch für Schutzamulette und ähnliches, bis sie im Schloss waren. Dort gingen sie dann zum Unterricht.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ein Aufschrei durch die Presse. Es war fraglich, was mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, die Tatsache, dass Harry mit zwei Frauen verheiratet war, dass es in einem solch jungen Alter war oder seine Worte über das Ministerium. Es wurden Rufe nach einem Rücktritt des Ministers laut.

Dumbledore rief die Potters direkt nach dem Frühstück zu sich.

„Was können wir für sie tun?" fragte Harry knapp.

„Setzt euch bitte!" sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf die drei Stühle, die vor dem Schreibtisch erschienen waren.

Er sah die drei vor sich musternd an und diesmal funkelten seine Augen nicht ein bisschen.

„Mister Potter, was sie über den Minister gesagt haben, bringt uns in arge Schwierigkeiten." begann Dumbledore ernst.

Harry sah Dumbledore geschockt an, dann sah er zu Shania herüber und fragte: „Was? Mehr Probleme, als Fudge verursachen kann?"

Shania zuckten verdächtig die Mundwinkel, dann brachen sie beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Luna lächelte abwesend, wie immer, doch sowohl Shania als auch Harry erkannten das amüsierte Funkeln in ihren silbrigen Augen.

„MISTER POTTER! MISSIS POTTER!" fuhr Dumbledore ernst auf.

Harry sammelte sich und räusperte sich, „Verzeihen sie! Ich dachte, sie meinen das als Scherz."

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, dem ist nicht so." sagte Dumbledore kurz angehalten und seine Augen schauten Harry ernst an.

„Warum? Fudge hat nichts gegen Voldemort unternommen, gar nichts! Und nun werfen sie mir vor, dass ich ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehe? Ich glaube nicht." sagte Harry sachlich.

„Fudge mag nicht der kompetenteste Minister sein, doch er hat seine Fehler eingesehen und fügt sich unserem Rat."

„Sorry, aber einen Minister der bei jeder Entscheidung zu ihnen gekrochen kommt und um Hilfe bettelt ist immer noch fehl am Platze." sagte Harry sachlich, „Wir brauchen niemanden, der nur nach persönlichem Ruhm sucht, sondern jemanden der handelt. Oder halten sie es für lobenswert, dass er einen Teenager persönlich verhaftet, nur weil er zwei Frauen geheiratet hat? Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich angeblich der Retter der Zaubererwelt bin!"

Dumbledore seufzte, „Ich wollte sie eigentlich fragen, ob sie ihre Aussage zurück nehmen könnten und den Minister unterstützen könnten."

Diesmal lachte selbst Luna, als Harry und Shania lachten.

„Moment mal!" sagte Shania ungläubig, „Der Arsch will uns ans Bein pinkeln und wir sollen ihm Zucker in den Arsch blasen? Waren sie in der letzten Zeit mal beim Arzt?"

Harry lachte erneut los, nur Dumbledore schaute missbilligend, „Missis Potter, bitte etwas Respekt!"

„Sorry, wenn bei uns, ich meine bei den Muggeln, ein Direktor solchen Nonsens von sich gibt, hätten sie ihn in einer Zwangsjacke abgeholt. Nebenbei bemerkt, ich habe sie nicht beleidigt, sondern nur eine Frage gestellt." sagte Shania unschuldig grinsend.

„Ich kann sie nicht überzeugen?" fragte Dumbledore.

Die drei schüttelten einhellig mit dem Kopf.

„Sie wollen doch sicher ihr Baby behalten, so lange sie in der Schule sind?" fragte Dumbledore nun mit funkelnden Augen.

Augenblicklich kühlte sich die Atmosphäre in dem Raum so weit ab, dass man glauben konnte, gleich würde jeder Atemzug gefrieren.

Die drei Potters starrten Dumbledore kalt und berechnend an und ein Hauch von Zorn war in allen drei Augenpaaren zu erkennen. Dumbledore würde es nie zugeben, aber in dem Augenblick hatte selbst er vor der geballten Macht der drei Respekt, wenn nicht sogar Angst.

„Wagen sie einen solch profanen Erpressungsversuch noch ein mal, Direktor, und wir ziehen andere Seiten auf!" sagte Harry eiskalt und Dumbledore rann ein Schauer über den Rücken, als Harrys Aura für einen Sekundenbruchteil aufflammte, „Sie scheinen eins zu vergessen. Es sind nicht wir, die sie brauchen! Sie brauchen uns und wenn sie uns so kommen, dann gehen wir und lassen sie mit ihren Problemen allein. Wir haben viele Orte, an die wir gehen können, Orte, die von Zauberern angelegt, geschützt und versteckt worden sind, gegen die selbst sie ein Nichts sind! Niemand wird uns finden, niemand wird uns drohen können und wir schauen seelenruhig zu, wie ihr euch die Köpfe einschlagt!"

Dumbledore wurde bei den so ernst und unnachgiebig gesprochenen Worten blass, „Mister Potter, das können sie nicht tun! Sie sind doch ein guter Mensch. Niemals hätte ich für möglich gehalten, dass sie sich vom Kampf abwenden."

„Warum sollte ich kämpfen?" fragte Harry kalt, „Was hat mir die Zaubererwelt gebracht? Was hat die Welt für mich getan? Alles, was mir wichtig ist, ist meine Familie und die kann ich schützen und meine wenigen wirklichen Freunde sind mir jederzeit willkommen."

Damit stand Harry auf und drehte sich um, ohne Dumbledore eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er wartete, bis Luna und Shania bei ihm waren, dann schritt er eiskalt aus dem Büro.

Phineas lachte, als er Dumbledores geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah, „Du hast gerade deinen größten Fehler begangen, Albus. Deine Versuche ihn zu manipulieren sind ja gut und schön... aber niemand kann so blöd sein, die Familie dieses Jungen zu bedrohen. Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht mal schief auf die Frauen oder später sein Kind schauen, oder er wird dich eiskalt ausschalten."

„Wie soll er das denn anstellen?" schnaubte Dumbledore.

Phineas lächelte mysteriös, „Es wäre tödlich, ihn zu unterschätzen."

Dumbledore winkte ab, „Wieviel Schaden kann ein Teenager schon machen?"

Die Potters waren furios und begannen sofort Gegenpläne gegen jegliches mögliches Szenario zu entwickeln. Kaum waren sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, erstickten sie jede Frage im Keim und baten alle älteren Schüler zu sich und schützten den Bereich mit Schutzzaubern. Sie schilderten ihnen die Lage und überraschenderweise war es Sally Ann Perks, die ehemalige Slytherin, die ihnen sofort Hilfe anbot...

„Macht euch keine Sorgen! Ihr plant Flucht und praktische Rettungsmaßnahmen und ich übernehme jegliche rechtliche Rückendeckung. Mein Dad ist Anwalt und im Zaubergamot. Er wird die Augen nach neuen Gesetzen offen halten, damit er nicht über die Schiene kommt."

Luna nickte, „Ich werde Emi informieren, dass sie sich ab der Entbindung oder kurz vorher hier aufhält. Sie kann jederzeit mit dem Baby verschwinden, egal wieviele Zauber Dumbledore wirkt. Wir können uns derweil auf Elfenmagie konzentrieren."

Shania nickte dankbar und lächelte. Sie war immer noch erstaunt über Luna. Sie akzeptierte Shania nicht nur als gleichberechtigte Partnerin, für Luna waren sie eine Familie und Shania hatte das beruhigende Gefühl, als würde Luna das Baby zum Teil als ihres ansehen.

Luna lächelte wissend zurück.

Neville meldete sich schüchtern, „Ich... ich mache langsam Fortschritte mit meinen Schutzgeistern. Wenn ich mich reinknie, sind sie bis dahin so weit. Mit so was wird der Direktor niemals rechnen und egal was er sagt... ihr seid im Recht und ich stehe zu euch."

„Danke Neville." sagte Harry stolz. Das war wirklich eine nicht zu unterschätzende Unterstützung.

* * *

AN: Erst einmal erneut vielen Dank für all eure netten Reviews. Leider stehe ich momentan beruflich sehr unter Stress, was der Hauptgrund für die langen Wartezeiten zwischen den Updates ist. Wenn ich nach Hause komme, möchte ich eigentlich nur noch abschalten. Ich hoffe, dass sich das im Februar bessern wird, aber wir werden sehen. Daher habe ich momentan auch absolut keine Lust an neuen oder anderen offenen Projekten weiter zu arbeiten. Aber keine Sorge! Für Hüter habe ich noch genügend Stoff und Ideen! Also dann, bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Euer Heiko!


	20. Die Hüter

**AN:** Ich wollte nur mal ein kleines Lebenszeichen von mir geben und zeigen, dass ich immer noch existiere. Und welcher Weg wäre besser dazu geeignet, als das nächste Kapitel hochzuladen? Viel Spaß damit!

**Kapitel 20 – Die Hüter Britanniens**

Die Freunde aus dem Haus Avalon saßen nach der Verhandlung über die polygame Ehe noch immer zusammen und diskutierten furios über das Ministerium und Dumbledore und seine Lakaien.

Terry meldete sich nachdenklich, „Harry, ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir Nägel mit Köpfen machen."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Harry überrascht.

Terry wirkte todernst, als er alle Anwesenden mit seinen blauen Augen musterte: „Ist hier irgendjemand, der Voldemort unterstützt?"

Alle schüttelten entschieden den Kopf.

„Wenn es darauf ankommen würde, Harry, das Ministerium oder Dumbledore als separate Partei zu unterstützen... wem würdet ihr eure Loyalität zusagen... wem traut ihr zu, diesen Konflikt ein für alle male zu beenden?"

Terry sah das Mädchen an, das links neben ihm saß, es war Sally und sie antwortete ohne zu zögern: „Harry."

Terry wandte seinen Blick an den nächsten, Neville, der nickte und sagte knapp: „Harry"... und so ging es weiter bis er bei der jungen Frau neben ihm endete... Hermine.

Sie sah Harry fragend an, „Dumbledore oder Harry?"

Sie hatte immer noch viel Respekt vor ihren Autoritätspersonen, doch dann straffte sie sich, „Wenn es darauf ankommt... Harry. Ich vertraue ihm mit meinem Leben und würde ihm bis in die Hölle folgen."

Terry lächelte und nahm beruhigend ihre Hand, er hatte sie bewusst zuletzt gefragt, „Ich unterstütze ebenfalls Harry... und genau darum geht es. Harry, ich kann nicht für alle sprechen, die hier sitzen aber ich folge dir, wohin du uns führst."

„Aber..." setzte Harry an, doch Terry unterbrach ihn, „Ich weiß, du willst nicht andere Leute herumkommandieren... doch du bist ein geborener Anführer. Wenn die Kacke am dampfen ist, übernimmst du automatisch und selbstverständlich die Kontrolle, nur merkst du es nicht. Ich weiß, du hasst die Verantwortung, aber wir folgen dir so oder so... es würde es nur offiziell machen und ja, wir wissen, dass du eines Tages vielleicht einen von uns auf eine lebensgefährliche Mission schicken musst. Das ist Krieg Harry und nur mit dir sehe ich eine Chance, ihn zu gewinnen. Was ich vorschlage ist, dass wir unsere eigene Gruppe gründen und uns selbst auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Wir sind die Protektoren von Hogwarts und du wirst uns anführen. Wir werden eine Macht sein, mit der zu rechnen ist. Zunächst wird sich das auf Hogwarts beschränken... später wenn wir die Schule abschließen, vielleicht auch darüber hinaus. Wer dafür ist, unsere Gruppe zu einer schlagkräftigen Einheit zu formen und das unter Harrys Führung, der sage es jetzt! Ich tue es. Ich schwöre Harry die Loyalität."

„Ich auch!" sagte Hermine sofort, „Ich habe bereits einen Eindruck bekommen, wie perfekt Luna, Shania und Harry als Team zusammenarbeiten. Ich denke, das können wir auch in größerem Maße mit erweiterten Strategien erreichen. Und... ich denke, wir sollten unsere verbohrte Einstellung gegenüber Magie etwas erweitern... vielleicht sollten wir zumindest theoretisch lernen, was unser Feind anwendet." sagte Hermine zögernd.

Shania nickte zustimmend, „Niemand sagt, dass Zauberer die dunkle Magie anwenden, unbedingt böse sein müssen. Es gibt Flüche, die Hass als Emotion benötigen, aber die können wir meiden."

Harry fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, als er sich plötzlich in eine Position manövriert sah, in der er eine sehr wichtige Rolle in diesem Kampf spielen würde... er wurde vom Bauern zum Schachspieler deklariert und so wie es nun aussah, schworen ihm alle die Loyailität. 'Na super... nur kein Druck' dachte er sich... und doch wusste er, das war das einzig richtige. Nun lag es an ihm, die Talente der Gruppe weiter zu analysieren und je nachdem einzusetzen.

„Okay... ich schätze, ich habe keine Wahl, oder?" sagte er mit einem gequälten Lächeln, als ihm alle ihre Treue versichert hatten.

Sie sahen ihn an, grinsten und sagten synchron: „Nein!"

„Okay... habt ihr Möchtegern-Warlocks euch auch einen Namen für unsere illustre Gruppe ausgedacht?" fragte Harry ironisch.

„Nun... der Orden von Avalon wäre zu offensichtlich, oder? Zumindest, wenn wir später auch außerhalb von Aval... Hogwarts agieren wollen." sagte Hermine, „Zumindest einige von uns oder zukünftigen Mitgliedern wollen sicher nicht offiziell mit uns in Verbindung gebracht werden, aus persönlichen oder taktischen Gründen wie Spionage."

„Wohl war."

„Eigentlich... was ist an dem Namen so wichtig?" fragte Ginny, „Wen oder was schützen wir? Ganz Großbritannien. Warum nennen wir uns nicht einfach die 'Hüter Britanniens'..." dann lächelte sie und grinste Harry an, „und du als unser Anführer bist der 'Stern Britanniens' und dazu passend... wenn wir für dich einen Codenamen haben, werden wir sicher oft deine Frauen adressieren müssen... sie werden immer eine besondere Position nicht nur in deinem Leben, sondern auch bei uns im Orden einnehmen, da sie ein besonderes Ziel sind. Shania... sie könnte das 'Herz Britanniens' sein und Luna mit ihrer Sicht... 'Das Auge Britanniens'."

Alle starrten das rothaarige Mädchen verblüfft an.

Hermine räusperte sich, „Ich finde, das klingt sehr gut. Zudem passt 'Die Hüter Britanniens' zu eurem keltischen Glauben... schließlich seid ihr drei Druiden oder Adepten."

„Ja, wir lernen in den Schriften Merlins die Kunst der alten Weisen." sagte Shania leise.

„Also ich finde den Namen großartig." sagte Lisa Turpin, dann sah sie Harry strahlend an, „Und dein Kind nennen wir 'Freude Britanniens' denn das ist es, was es sein wird... eine Freude für uns alle und eine Erinnerung an das, wofür wir kämpfen... unsere Zukunft, unsere Familie und unsere Lieben."

Ginny klatschte zustimmend, „Genau das ist es. Und wenn es zwei werden, nennen wir das zweite 'Geist Britanniens' das ist der Geist und Sinn unseres Handelns, wie Lisa so schön beschrieben hat."

„Sagt mal, ihr verteilt die ganze Zeit Namen für meine Lieben und mich... werde ich gar nicht gefragt?" fragte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

„Nein." ertönte es einstimmig.

„Warum habt ihr mich dann zum Anführer gemacht?" fragte der Teenager.

„Gutes Argument." sagte Luna in ihrer typisch abwesenden Art, doch dann schmiegte sie sich an Harry, „Du bist unser Anführer, Liebster. Wenn du wirklich ein Machtwort sprichst, werden wir dir folgen. Aber sei doch ehrlich... erstens würde dir kein Name einfallen, der das toppt, zweitens findest du die Namen für uns und das Kind passend, das spüre ich genau und drittens genießt du es, dass wir die Entscheidung treffen und unsere kleine Diskussion."

„Shit. Sie hat mich durchschaut." sagte Harry scheinbar empört, aber grinsend.

„Also, alle dafür?" fragte Harry schließlich und übernahm zum ersten Mal seine Führerrolle.

Alle hoben die Hand.

„Okay... dann begrüße ich euch zum ersten offiziellen Treffen der Hüter Britanniens." sagte Harry, dann lachte er leise und meinte: „Wir brauchen eine Uniform... und wenn wir uns weiße Umhänge zulegen, sind wir wirklich wie Druiden."

Die anderen lachten nur kurz, dann schauten sie nachdenklich, „Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Wir wollen die alten Wege wieder aufleben lassen, warum nicht das Keltentum? Zudem ist weiß der perfekte Gegensatz zum Schwarz der Todesser. Und Silber, Scharz oder Purpur würde uns zu schnell mit Avalon in Kontakt bringen." sagte Shania nachdenklich.

„Weiß! Das ist es." sagte Ginny, dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas, „Wir müssen ja kein simples Leinentuch nehmen, wie es die Druiden taten. Wir könnten praktisch denken. Es gibt einen weißen Drachen... den Nepaldrachen, der im Himalaya lebt und sich so im Schnee tarnt. Seine Haut ist fast so stark wie die des Hornschwanz oder vielleicht ist sie so gut wie der Hornschwanz. Ich könnte Charlie unauffällig aushorchen, wo ich welche bekommen kann. Wenn sie fertig behandelt ist, könnten wir sie selbst verarbeiten, so könnten wir unser eigenes Design entwerfen und niemand würde und damit in Verbindung bringen. Allerdings wäre das kein billiges Unterfangen."

„Mach dir über die Kosten keine Sorgen, die Roben trage ich." sagte Harry beiläufig, dann sah er Shania fragend an, „erinnerst du dich, dass von Hogwarts aus ein geheimer Gang zum Schloss führt?"

„Welches Schlo..." sie grinste, „Klar. Ein Hauptquartier für die Hüter Britanniens?"

„Warum nicht? Wenn wir wirklich eine aktive Gruppe bilden, müssen wir uns vertrauen... also würde ich ihnen damit trauen. Und wenn wir oder zumindest einige auch dunkle Magie lernen wollen, dann müssten wir das entweder in der Kammer des Schreckens tun oder außerhalb von Hogwarts. Außerdem fürchte ich weitere Eingriffe von Dumbledore und so haben alle einen sicheren Zufluchtsort."

„Ähm, Harry..." fragte Sally, „Von welchem Schloss redest du?"

„Von Morganas natürlich." sagte Harry grinsend, „Das sie praktischerweise mir bzw. Shania vererbt hat, schließlich ist sie die Erbin Morganas."

„Sie ist...was?" fragte Sally Ann, dann grinste sie, „Das hätte ich mir ja auch denken können, der Erbe Merlins geht mit der Erbin Le Feys."

„Vergiss nicht Circe." sagte Luna abwesend.

„Circe? Die große Circe?" fragte Lisa, „Du bist ... daher kanntest du den Trank der Aphrodite! Du studierst die Magie der alten Griechen."

„Genaugenommen habe ich einen kleinen Wissenstransfer meiner Ahnin bekommen... aber ja, das tue ich." sagte Luna schmunzelnd.

„Okay... das ist nur ein Grund mehr, warum ihr wichtig genug für eure eigenen Codenamen seid." stellte Sally Ann fest, dann sah sie Terry an, „Irgendwelche Ideen für weitere Mitglieder?"

Terry sah Harry unsicher an, sein logischer scharfer Ravenclaw-Verstand sagte ihm eindeutig etwas... etwas, das gegen Harrys etwas emotionalere Art gehen würde, „Ich bin mir sicher, unsere Youngster haben ebenfalls besondere Fähigkeiten. Vielleicht sind einige dabei, die wir besonders und beschleunigt fördern sollten, damit wir ihre Talente nutzen könnten."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, denn sofort war ihm ein Name ins Gedächtnis gesprungen, den er bei einer Verschwörung diesen Ausmaßes nicht ignorieren konnte, so gern er es vermeiden wollte, aber Terry hatte recht.

„Saskia." sagte er bitter.

„Was hat sie für eine Fähigkeit?" fragte Hermine neugierig, denn es musste etwas besonderes sein, wenn Harry trotz seines Widerwillens so schnell reagiert hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, „Es ist ihr Geheimnis. Aber wir sollten sie fragen. Sie ist zwar schüchtern, aber sehr intelligent. Ich denke, sie wird verstehen, worauf sie sich einlässt."

Ginny grinste: „Sie ist nur schüchtern dir gegenüber, großer Held!"

„Schau an, wer da spricht." konterte Harry locker und Ginny wurde rot, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie er sie das erste mal im Fuchsbau besucht hatte.

„Okay... ich hole sie her." sagte Luna und erhob sich.

Kurz darauf stand Saskia unsicher in der Runde der älteren Schüler.

„Habe... habe ich etwas angestellt?" fragte sie errötend, als alle sie nachdenklich musterten.

„Nein." sage Harry beruhigend, „Setz dich erst mal!"

Saskia setzte sich neben Shania, wo ein freier Platz war.

Die anderen Erstklässler sahen neugierig zu der Gruppe herüber, doch sie konnten nichts hören.

Harry musterte sie nachdenklich, „Saskia, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Aber ich werde vorher etwas ausprobieren, ich werde versuchen in deinen Geist einzudringen. Gehe in dich und schau, ob du etwas spürst. Wenn ja, versuche mich herauszuwerfen!"

Sie nickte nervös. Sie hatte keine Angst, dass ihr Harry etwas tun würde, er war ja ein Held. Sie hatte nur Angst, ihn zu enttäuschen.

Harry wisperte „Legilimens!" und bohrte seine Augen in die von Saskia.

Augenblicklich spürte sie etwas tastendes in ihrem Geist. Ihre Augen verengten sich, sie spürte, dass es falsch war, dass jemand in ihren Geist eindrang. Sie musste es verhindern! Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Tasten und konzentrierte ihren Willen darauf, dass es verschwand.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Harry aufstöhnte und seine Hände an seine Schläfen fuhren, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt.

Saskia war das Herz in die Hose gerutscht und Tränen der Schuld und der Verzweiflung traten in ihre Augen.

Doch in den grünen Augen, welche nun die ihren suchten, lag kein Vorwurf... nur Stolz. Wie konnte das sein?

„Saskia... das war unglaublich!" wisperte Harry fassungslos.

Sie lächelte unsicher. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was das sollte.

Harry wandte sich an die anderen, „Ich habe geprüft, ob sie unsere Geheimnisse bewahren kann. Sie ist kein Okklumens. Aber Leute... ich habe nichts gesehen in den Sekunden, in denen ich in ihrem Geist war... es war, als würde man durch endlosen dichten Nebel tasten. Sie hat eine natürliche Schutzfunktion, wie ich es gehofft hatte. Und dann... sie hat mich aus ihrem Geist geworfen... nach Sekunden und untrainiert und das so heftig, dass es weh tat. Es war, als würde ich wie von einem Katapult in meinen eigenen Geist zurück geschossen."

Saskia schaute besorgt und schuldig und Harrys Herz erwärmte sich, als er das sah, „Saskia, du hast nichts falsches getan, im Gegenteil. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Der Grund warum ich das mache ist, dass wir dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen wollen, ein Geheimnis, das du niemandem sagen darfst und das dir auch niemand unbewusst entreißen darf und wie du dich erinnerst, beherrschen Dumbledore, Snape und einige Todesser Legilimens... das ist es, was ich gerade gemacht habe. Damit kann ich in deinen Geist eindringen. Aber du hast bewiesen, dass wir dir vertrauen können. Das Wissen birgt eine große Verantwortung, aber du könntest uns sehr helfen... möchtest du es hören?"

Sie nickte, entschlossen ihrem Vorbild und Idol zu helfen, wo sie konnte.

Und so erzählte ihr Harry in groben Zügen, dass sie vorhatten eine geheime Gruppe zu bilden, die gegen Voldemort kämpfen würde... unabhängig von Dumbledore und dem Ministerium. Saskia, die schon viel von den Grauen und dem Terror Voldemorts gehört hatte, wollte natürlich helfen.

„So, das bringt mich zu dem Grund, warum ich dich ausgewählt habe, Saskia. Du hast eine ganz besondere Fähigkeit. Die Frage ist, willst du es den anderen sagen?"  
Sie nickte zögernd, wenn Harry ihnen vertraute, dann tat sie es auch, „Ich bin eine Telep... Telepathin." sagte sie konzentriert das schwierige Wort.

Die älteren schnappten nach Luft und Lisa fragte ahnungslos, „Was ist eine Telepathin?"

„Nun, sie kann, im Gegensatz zu einem Legilimens, tatsächlich Gedanken lesen." sagte Harry und mit einem bedauernden Blick auf die Kleine fügte er hinzu, „Sie wäre die perfekte Spionin. Niemand würde sie bemerken durch ihre Fähigkeit und durch ihre unauffällige Erscheinung, noch dazu ist sie ein Kind."

Er seufzte, „Saskia, würdest du diese Fähigkeit einsetzen um uns zu helfen Leute zu finden, die gegen uns arbeiten? Ich warne dich, das ist vielleicht gefährlich... aber nicht so gefährlich wie im Kampf, da wir dich vorerst nur hier einsetzen würden. Du würdest vielleicht viele Gedanken lesen, die dir nicht gefallen. Die Aufgabe ist sehr schwer und verlangt viel Verantwortung, wie ich dir schon einmal erklärt habe."

Saskia war in der Tat intelligent und sie wusste ziemlich genau, was Harry da erklärte und was diese Aufgabe von ihr abverlangen würde.

„Ich werde es tun, Harry. Ich vertraue dir und ich will diesen Krieg beenden. Hilfst du mir mit dem Training?"

„Natürlich und auch Shania und Luna, die sehr versiert in den Künsten des Geistes sind, wenn du willst." sagte Harry sanft.

Sie nickte entschlossen.

Harry lächelte dankbar, wie auch alle anderen der Gruppe und Saskia fühlte sich plötzlich akzeptiert von den anderen. Sie strahlte.

Ginny war es schließlich die grinste, „Weißt du, du bist eine ganz wichtige Person in unserem Orden, so wie Harry und wir müssen dich besonders schützen. So werden wir nie deinen Namen in unseren Diskussionen verwenden. Du bekommst einen Codenamen."  
„Was hat Harry für einen Codenamen?" fragte die Kleine neugierig.

Sally Ann stoppte die Diskussion, „Zuerst mal musst du Harry die Treue schwören, Saskia und dass du weder ihn noch uns verrätst, wie wir es auch getan haben!"

Saskia nickte ernst und leistet den Schwur gegenüber einem beruhigend lächelnden Harry.

„Mein Name, den mir die Bande hier gegeben hat, ist Stern Britanniens... und wir sind die Hüter Britanniens."

„Wow... das ist cool." sagte Saskia, dann sah sie Ginny fragend an, „Und wie soll mein Name sein?"  
„Du bist unser Ohr in den Geist unserer potentiellen Gegner... du bist das Ohr Britanniens."  
Saskia kicherte, „Das Ohr Britanniens, das hört sich merkwürdig an... aber du hast recht, in gewissem Sinne halte ich meine geistigen Ohren für euch offen. Es passt, so blöd es sich auch anhört."

Luna murmelte verträumt, „Der Geist Britanniens hätte auch gepasst, aber dieser Name ist bereits treffend vergeben."

„An wen?" fragte Saskia neugierig.

Die anderen sahen Harry fragend an und der nickte, „Ich vertraue ihr. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast, aber Shania ist schwanger. Unser Kind wird Herz Britanniens heißen und sollten wir zwei bekommen, wird das zweite Geist Britanniens heißen."

Saskia lächelte, „Weil sie uns erinnern wofür wir kämpfen... für unsere Zukunft und unsere Lieben... unsere Kinder, damit sie in Frieden aufwachsen können."

Die anderen schauten sie fassungslos an, nur Harry lachte, „Ich habe euch gesagt, sie ist intelligent."

Saskia wurde rot.

„Also," sagte Harry nach ein paar Sekunden ernst, „Wir müssen stärker trainieren wenn das funktionieren soll und sollten uns auf die Erforschung unserer Fähigkeiten konzentrieren. Ich denke, wir sollten nach neuen kreativen Wegen suchen, wie wir uns der Todesser erwehren können... und vielleicht auch Riddle ausschalten können."

Die anderen nickten entschlossen. Hermine war sofort wieder im Organisationsmodus, „Wir könnten unsere Stundenpläne so aufbauen, dass wir die kompletten Wochenenden für unsere Studien haben."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, „Wir brauchen unbedingt einen Ausgleich Hermine! Nur Studieren geht nicht! Zudem wollten wir ein Team aufstellen und Quidditch spielen."

„Wir sollten Fitnesstraining machen." sagte Shania nachdenklich, „Die Zauberer sind faul und träge. Sie verlassen sich fast ausschließlich auf die Magie und vielleicht etwas Fechten. Aber allen mangelt es an körperlicher Stärke und Ausdauer. Zudem könnten wir dann besser Zaubern ausweichen und sparen magische Reserven."

„Das sind alles gute Ideen." sagte Harry ernst, „Ich denke auch, körperliche Ertüchtigung würde uns gut tun... ich habe von meiner Zeit in der Vergangenheit profitiert. Die weiten Wanderungen haben meine Ausdauer erhöht und ich habe zusätzlich Krafttraining gemacht. Ich wüsste auch, wo wir einen Raum finden, der groß genug ist und von anderen nicht erreichbar."

„Die Kammer." sagte Shania verstehend.

„Die... die Kammer? Die Kammer des Schreckens etwa?" fragte Sally aufgeregt.

„Was? Hast du Angst?" neckte sie Justin.

„Nein... aber ich möchte sie mal sehen. Schließlich war ich ein Slytherin." sagte sie leise.

Harry sah derweil besorgt zu Ginny, die blass geworden war.

Er stand auf, nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in sein Zimmer, wo Hedwig und Aglan auf ihn warteten.

Aglan spürte sofort die Verzweiflung in dem Mädchen, doch gerade, als er zu ihr herüber fliegen wollte, war Hedwig bereits auf dem Weg zu ihr, setzte sich auf ihre Schulter und rieb ihren Kopf an ihrer Wange. Sowohl Harry als auch Aglan sahen die weiße Eule überrascht an.

Harry setzte Ginny auf das Bett und setzte sich neben sie.

„Wir müssen nicht die Kammer nehmen, Ginny." sagte er sanft.

„Es ist schon gut... die Kammer ist wirklich perfekt, wenn wir sie etwas umgestalten und es gibt keinen anderen Raum der so groß ist... und zudem nur von uns erreicht werden kann."

„Aber bist du sicher, dass du klar kommst? Ich weiß, du hast da unten deine schlimmste Erfahrung gemacht."

Sie sah ihn unsicher an, „Ich weiß nicht, ob der emotionale Angriff von Malfoy nicht viel schlimmer war... in gewisser Weise haben mich beide manipuliert. Das bringt es alles nur wieder hoch. Die Episode mit Tom habe ich verarbeitet."

Abwesend streichelte sie Hedwig und beruhigte sich sichtlich.

„Wenn du bei mir bist, vielleicht wenn wir beide zusammen mal vorher runter gehen... dann stehe ich das durch."

Harry nahm beruhigend ihre Hand, „Das können wir tun wann immer du willst."

„Sofort?" fragte Ginny. Sie wollte es sichtlich hinter sich bringen.

Harry nickte.

Hedwig schuhute leise.

„Kann... kann ich Hedwig mitnehmen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Harry musterte Hedwig nachdenklich. Sie flog zu ihm herüber und schaute ihn beinahe entschuldigend an, dann flog sie zu Ginny herüber und landete auf ihrer Schulter wo sie wild schuhute.

Ein Verdacht begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen und er sah Hedwig fragend an, „Sag mal, alte Freundin, kann das sein, dass du mich nicht mehr magst?" fragte er schelmisch.

Hedwig senkte tatsächlich den Kopf und schüttelte ihn.

Ginny sah die Eule überrascht an, „Harry! Was ist hier los?"

Harry lachte, „Das versuche ich herauszufinden. Hedwig, magst du mich noch?"

Sie schuhute zustimmend.

„Okay... sage mir, möchtest du vielleicht dennoch den Besitzer wechseln... vielleicht weil dich jemand mehr braucht als ich?"

Hedwig sah auf und schuhute wild.

„Ich nehme an, du hast Ginny erwählt, oder?"

Hedwig schmiegte ihren Kopf an Ginnys Schläfe, die sichtlich schockiert war, „Das... Harry, das kann ich nicht annehmen! Hedwig gehört dir!"

„Ginny, du wirst bald einsehen, dass Hedwig sehr intelligent und einfühlsam ist. Ein intelligentes Lebewesen gehört niemandem und es ist ihre Entscheidung, sich eine neue Besitzerin zu suchen... und ich denke sie hat gut gewählt. Zudem brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Ginny. Ich habe noch Aglan und der hilft mir gern, meine Post auszutragen... und wenn ich Hedwig mal brauche, dann weiß ich, wen ich fragen kann, oder?" fragte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie sah ihn ernst an, erkannte aber, dass er es so meinte und auch dass Hedwig sie erwählt hatte, so akzeptierte sie es. Harry löste das Band, das Hedwig an ihn band und übertrug es an Ginny. Dank Dumbledore wusste er inzwischen, wie er das machen konnte.

„Bist du ok?" fragte Harry seine gute Freundin nun sanft.

„Ja. Lass uns herunter gehen!" sagte sie entschlossen.

Sie gingen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry adressierte die andern Hüter, „Ginny hat traumatische Erfahrungen in der Kammer gemacht. Wir beide werden hinunter gehen und sehen, ob sie mit der Umgebung klar kommt. Ich schaue gleich mal, was wir noch tun müssen in der Kammer."

Die anderen nickten knapp, nur Hermine schaute Ginny bedauernd an, sie wusste, was in Ginny vorging, denn sie war neben Harry die einzige, mit der Ginny darüber gesprochen hatte, was in der Kammer vorgefallen war.

Das rothaarige Mächen lächelte Hermine beruhigend zu, „Ich schaffe das schon. Hey, soll ich dir mal was sagen? Harry hat Hedwig freigegeben und sie hat mich als neue Besitzerin erwählt." sagte Ginny strahlend und streichelte die Eule auf ihrer Schulter.

„Wow..." sagte Hermine und schaute Harry fragend an.

„Es war Hedwigs Wunsch." sagte Harry schulterzuckend, „Und ich habe Aglan. Das ist nur fair."

Hermine lächelte verstehend und wünschte den beiden viel Glück in der Kammer.

Sie schritten zügig durch die Gänge und trafen auf McGonagall, die sie strafend anschaute und auf die Uhr schaute, „Es ist bereits Ausgangssperre!" sagte sie streng.

„Das mag sein, Professor, doch wir sind Avalons. Für uns gilt die Sperre nicht." sagte Harry sachlich.

„Oh! Richtig. Verzeihen sie."

„Kein Problem."

„Darf ich fragen, was sie um diese Zeit hier tun?" fragte die Professorin.

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich ihnen nicht offenbaren, Professor. Es ist allerdings nichts verbotenes. Ginny hat ein Problem und ich versuche ihr zu helfen, es zu lösen."

„Oh, wenn das so ist, viel Erfolg." sagte die strenge Professorin und ging eilig weiter.

Ginny und Harry kamen zum Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock und traten ein, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass ihnen niemand gefolgt war.

„Oh Harry!" ertönte sofort die Stimme von Myrtle. Sie war sichtlich entzückt.

Harry schmunzelte, „Hi Myrtle. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Ich bin einsam, wie immer."

„Hmm... wusstest du, dass dass ein neues Haus in Hogwarts eröffnet wurde?" fragte Harry freundlich.

„Ja, Sir Nichlas hat es mir erzählt. Ihr habt keinen Hausgeist, oder?" fragte das Mädchen neugierig.

„Nein. Willst du unser Hausgeist werden?" fragte Harry intuitiv.

„Nö, ich will endlich weiter aufsteigen." seufzte sie, „Meine Familie wieder sehen."

„Was hält dich hier?" fragte Harry, „Das Monster, das dich getötet hat, wurde vernichtet. Dein Tod wurde gerächt."

„Wirklich? Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Myrtle.

„Harry hat es getötet. Es war ein riesiger Basilisk, aber Harry hat ihn mit einem Schwert aufgespießt." sagte Ginny stolz auf ihren Jugendhelden.

„Oh... dann kann ich wirklich gehen! Danke, Harry." sagte Myrtle, glitt auf ihn zu und hauchte ihm einen eiskalten Kuss auf die Wange, der Harry eine Gänsehaut auf den Rücken jagte.

„Hey, bevor du gehst, Myrtle... kennst du einen Hausgeist für uns?" fragte Ginny freundlich.

„Ja, eine meiner Urahninnen wandelt noch immer auf der Erde. Sie kommt aus Frankreich, beherrscht aber fließend Englisch."

„Wer ist sie?"

„ Jeanne d'Arc." sagte Myrtle strahlend.

„Die Jungfrau von Orlean?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, genau die." sagte Myrtle kichernd, „Sie war aber keine Jungfrau... sie hatte ein Kind das später bei seinem Vater aufgewachsen ist und sie war wirklich eine Hexe, was die Kirche aber nicht wusste, nichts davon. Die Priester verdrehen alles und bauschen alles auf, also wirklich!"

„Interessant." sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Soll ich sie kontaktieren? Ich kann sie her bringen, dann braucht ihr nicht nach Frankreich reisen. Ich kann in ein paar Minuten wieder hier sein."

„Na klar. Frage sie. Wir gehen in die Kammer, du kannst dir also Zeit lassen." sagte Harry erfreut über diese Chance.

„Okay, ich bin weg." sagte sie und raste förmlich durch die Wände.

Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf und öffnete den Eingang zur Kammer.

Sie reinigten diesmal die Röhre bevor sie herunter rutschten. Harry beseitigte unten ebenfalls den Schmutz und räumte die Felsbrocken beiseite, nun da er entsprechende Zauber beherrschte. Dann reparierte er den Riss in der Decke und stabilisierte die Decke.

„Wow... seit wann kannst du das?" fragte Ginny.

„Seit meiner Zeit bei Merlin. Wie ich hatte er eine gewisse Affinität zu fremden Magien... unter anderem Zwergenmagie. Er hatte leider nur ein Buch darüber... aber das habe ich gelernt. Ich kann Metalle finden... und einiges mit Erde, Fels und Höhlen anstellen. Leider ist das nur die Spitze des Eisbergs von dem was die Zwerge alles wussten." seufzte Harry.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit Hermine verwandt bist!" neckte Ginny den Jungen.

„Ich habe keine Wahl, Ginny. Ich muss lernen so viel ich kann... und ich habe in der Tat Spaß daran gefunden, besonders mit den alternativen Magieformen."

Ginny nickte, „Das merkt man. Ich finde es gut, dass du unsere Talente fördern willst."

Sie gingen weiter und Harry öffnete die große Tür. Bestialischer Gestank schlug ihnen entgegen und beide zauberten Atemblasen über ihre Köpfe. Der Basilisk war leider schon zu stark verwest, als das man ihn zu etwas gebrauchen konnte. So verbannte Harry die Überreste und reinigte die Luft.

Er wachte sorgsam über Ginny, wie sie in Erinnerungen durch die Kammer ging und vor Slytherins Statue stehen blieb. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Hedwig schuhute beruhigend und Harry nahm ebenfalls beruhigend ihre Hand.

Nach einer Weile sah Ginny Harry an und lächelte. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sagte, „Ich kann es Harry. Wir machen hieraus unsere Sporthalle. Ich bin darüber hinweg."

Harry lächelte und nickte, „Vergiss nur nicht, dass alles was hier geschehen ist, nicht deine Schuld war."

„Aber das war..."

„Gin! Wenn jemand Erfahrung mit falscher Selbst-Schuldzuweisung hat, dann bin ich es. Es war Riddle, nicht du und du hattest keine Chance, etwas dagegen zu tun."

Sie seufzte und nickte, ihre Augen funkelten dankbar.

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie gingen wieder zurück. Die Tür schloss sich automatisch hinter ihnen.

„Wie kommen wir wieder nach oben?" fragte Harry irritiert.

„Stufen."

„Stufen? Da sind keine Stufen." sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß, aber das war es, was ich gesagt habe, dann erschienen welche. Vielleicht musst du in Parsel sprechen... da neben der Röhre ist eine Schlange." sagte Ginny und deutete darauf.

„Wow... _STUFEN" _hisste Harry in Parsel, seine Augen auf die Schlange fixiert. Eigentlich brauchte er das nicht mehr, doch es erleichterte die Sache immer noch, wenn er eine Schlange sah.

Tatsächlich schoben sich beqeueme Stufen in der Röhre und so konnten sie locker nach oben gehen.

Als sie aus dem Geheimgang traten, erwarteten sie zwei Geister. Neben Myrtle schwebte eine junge Frau Anfang zwanzig. Sie trug einen körpernah geformten Brustharnisch, einen Helm, eine Kettenhose, Stiefel und ein Schwert an der Seite. Ihr Gesicht wirkte jedoch sehr freundlich und sie lächelte den beiden zu.

„Ich bin Jeanne d'Arc." sagte die junge Frau.

„Es ist uns eine Ehre, sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und das neben mir ist Ginny Weasley."  
„Ich habe von euch gehört, Lord Potter. Euer Ruf ist selbst nach Frankreich gedrungen." sagte Jeanne freundlich, „Myrtle hier meinte, ihr hättet eine Aufgabe für mich?"  
„Ja, wir benötigen einen Hausgeist." sagte Harry, „Sagt, was hält euch auf der Erde?"

„Oh, die ungerechtfertigte Verurteilung durch die Kirche. Ich werde hier sein, so lange die Kirche existiert, fürchte ich."

„Oh, das kann dauern." seufzte Harry mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß." sagte die junge Frau vergnügt, „Aber so habe ich Zeit für euch und ich bin gern auf der Erde. Ich wäre gern euer Hausgeist, ich habe sogar schon den blutigen Baron und Sir Nichlas kennen gelernt. Mit Nick verstehe ich mich sehr gut und er hat mir schon viel über das Schloss erzählt. Aber warum braucht ihr einen neuen Hausgeist? Ist einer aufgestiegen?"

„Nein. Es gibt ein neues Haus, Jeanne." erklärte Harry, „Es heißt Avalon und wurde von Merlin und Morgana gegründet. Es ist erst... wie soll ich sagen... erwacht und dort wird die alte Magie gelehrt. Wir können dir das alles in Ruhe erklären. Bitte sage niemandem, dass Morgana hier involviert ist, sie gilt als dunkle Hexe, obwohl sie das nicht war."

„Nicht? Hmm... dann ist die Geschichte wohl nicht ganz so exakt, aber das habe ich an mir auch schon festgestellt. Ich muss mich bei eurem Direktor anmelden."

„Hmm... sage ihm bitte nichts, was du in und über Avalon erfährst! Er ist ein manipulativer Mann, der uns nur ausnutzen will. Avalon hat einen Sonderstatus in Hogwarts, wie du bald feststellen wirst." sagte Harry ernst.

„Ich weiß ja noch nichts." sagte sie aufgedreht.

Die junge Frau war sowohl Harry als auch Ginny sehr sympathisch und würde das Leben in Avalon sicher ganz schön auflockern. Zudem konnte sie ihnen mit Kriegsstrategie und Kampftechniken und Taktiken zur Seite stehen, denn obwohl sie eine Hexe war, stimmten die Berichte über ihre Taten sehr wohl und sie hatte einige Schlachten geschlagen. Jeanne und Myrtle begleiteten Harry und Ginny bis zum Büro des Direktors und unterhielten sich.

Vor der Statue verabschiedete sich Myrtle und dankte Harry noch einmal bevor sie vor ihren Augen verblasste und im Nichts verschwand.

„Sie ist aufgestiegen." sagte Jeanne leise, dann sah sie Harry an, „Ich gehe zum Direktor und unterrichte ihn, dass ich ab sofort euer Hausgeist bin. Wenn ich euch richtig verstanden habe, kann er nichts dagegen tun, da ihr euer Haus verwaltet. Ich sehe euch morgen, Lord Potter. Ich werde nach dem Treffen das Schloss durchforsten."

„Viel Spaß, Jeanne d'Arc." sagte Harry höflich und ging mit Ginny weiter um den anderen die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen.

Die Nachricht über den neuen Hausgeist wurde von allen begeistert aufgenommen, doch dann jagte Harry endlich die Jüngsten ins Bett und auch die Älteren machten nicht mehr lange.

* * *

AN: Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich versuche das nächste Kapitel etwas schneller fertigzustellen und hochzuladen ;-)


	21. Das neue Leben der Avalons

AN: Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Ich bin beruflich zur Zeit sehr eingespannt und habe zudem noch einen Fernlehrgang begonnen. Es bleibt also nicht viel Zeit für Fanfics und daran wird sich so schnell nichts ändern.  
Dennoch werde ich diese Story beenden. Es wird nur ein wenig dauern, bis das jeweils neue Kap hochgeladen wird. Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ach ja... nix gehört mir was J.K. Rowling geschaffen hat... leider ;-)

**Kapitel 21 – Das neue Leben der Avalons**

Als die Avalons am nächsten Morgen in die Halle gingen, um zu frühstücken, wurden den drei Potters, die nun auch offiziell unzertrennlich waren, immer wieder neugierige oder gar neidische Blicke zugeworfen.

Lavender schlenderte wie zufällig in den Weg von Harry und seinen beiden Frauen.

„Harry, Harry! Als du gesagt hast, du wärest vergeben, hätten wir alles gedacht, nur nicht das." sagte Lavender anzüglich grinsend „Wie ist das, gleich mit zwei Frauen verheiratet zu sein?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen? Ich denke, es ist auch nicht viel anders als mit nur einer Frau verheiratet zu sein. Gewisserweise sorgt es für mehr Konfliktstoff, aber andererseits kann es auch viel harmonischer zugehen, denn wenn zwei sich streiten, dann gibt es meist einen nicht involvierten Dritten und wenn die beiden dem zuhören, dann können viele Streits schnell aus der Welt geschafft werden. Weiter kann ich nur sagen, ich liebe sie beide und ich bin glücklich... und denke nicht mal dran, uns nach unserem Liebesleben zu fragen!" warnte Harry schneidend, nachdem er alles andere sanft und freundlich gesagt hatte.

„Uhm... verstehe." stammelte Lavender nervös. Es war deutlich, dass ihr die Frage auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

Die Avalons gingen weiter zu ihrem Tisch und frühstückten. Der Tag verging schnell für sie. Es wurde den Lehrern schnell deutlich, dass die Avalons langsam ein umfangreicheres Hintergrundwissen hatten als alle anderen Häuser und zudem einen deutlich erhöhten Lerneifer zeigten. Sie waren nicht auf der Suche nach dem trockenen Wissen, wie die Ravenclaws, sondern nach dem praktischen Meistern ihrer Kunst und sie schienen ihre Rolle als Protektoren sehr ernst zu nehmen. Selbst die Kleinen bemühten sich, ihren gleichaltrigen Freunden ein Vorbild zu sein... ohne überheblich zu wirken.

Vor allen Dingen gingen alle Avalons hart dazwischen, wenn sie Zeuge von Hausrivalitäten wurden, das war etwas, das alle Lehrer inklusive Dumbledore mit Stolz erfüllte und langsam verschwanden auch die Sorgen, dass die älteren ihre Waffen einmal im Zorn ziehen würden.

Die Potters setzten sich nach dem Abendessen zusammen und gingen die Fähigkeiten der anderen noch mal durch. Schließlich hefteten sich seine Augen auf Neville in seiner Liste.

„Hey, wisst ihr wo Nev ist?" fragte er seine Frauen.

„Nein." sagten sie und schauten ihn fragend an.

„Hermine!" rief Harry zu seiner Freundin herüber. Sie schaute von einem Buch auf, „Ja?"  
„Weißt du, wo Nev gerade ist?"

„Sicher im Klassenraum nebenan. Er verbringt viel Zeit dort, seit er weiß, dass er ein Schamane ist." sagte sie lächelnd.

Harry nickte dankbar, dann sah er seine Frauen an, „Ich gehe mal rüber. Ich möchte mal sehen, ob er Fortschritte macht."

„Ich begleite dich. Vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen." sagte Luna selbstsicher.

„Ich gehe zu Saskia und helfe ihr." sagte Shania lächelnd.

Lunas Gefährte erschien auf ihrer Schulter und schnatterte vergnügt. Luna zog abwesend ein Leckerli aus ihrer Robe und reichte es Imides, der es hastig verspeiste. Luna streichelte ihm über das weiche Fell, als sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Die Avalons waren anfangs sehr überrascht gewesen, Imides, Spike und Aglan zu sehen und bestaunten sie ein paar Tage lang, wann immer sie diese außergewöhnlichen Wesen sahen. Die Tiere genossen es sichtlich, selbst der sonst eher reservierte Aglan. Zudem sorgten gerade Imides und Spike oft genug für Unterhaltung, wenn sie sich gegenseitig jagten und so durch den Gemeinschaftsraum rasten... oder wenn sie wieder einmal auf der Jagd nach Krummbein, Hermines Kater, waren. Schon nach der ersten Woche waren die drei Tiere so was wie die Hausmaskottchen, eine weitere Gegebenheit, die Avalon zu etwas ganz besonderem machte.

Als sie leise in den Klassenraum kamen, sahen sie Neville im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzen, die Augen geschlossen und er wirkte angespannt.

Als sie eintraten, schlug er sofort die Augen auf... und er wirkte frustriert.

„Hi Nev." sagte Harry freundlich und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Hallo Neville." säuselte Luna in ihrer typischen Stimme. Es war inzwischen nur noch ein Akt... oder eine Marotte, aber eigentlich war sie nun immer klar, da sie ihre Sicht kontrollierte. Doch sie selbst sagte sich, es war nur gut, wenn alle anderen sie unterschätzten. Harry und Shania wussten, dass sie in Ordnung war, alles andere war ihr egal.

„Wie kommst du voran?" fragte Harry.

„Gar nicht!" sagte Neville frustriert, „Ich habe gelesen, was ich gefunden habe, aber das ist alles so wage. Der Schlüssel ist angeblich, sein Zentrum zu finden und der Rest würde sich ergeben. Ich weiß inzwischen, dass da was ist... ich spüre Präsenzen... aber mehr nicht. Ich kann sie nicht erreichen!"

„Du suchst nach den Schutzgeistern?" fragte Harry.

„Ja." sagte Neville, „Das ist es, was uns helfen könnte."

„Ich denke, zuvor musst du dir selbst helfen, Neville." sagte Harry freundlich, „Nimm erst mal Kontakt zu deinem Totem auf! Vielleicht hilft es dir?"

„Du redest, als hätte es eine eigentliche Persönlichkeit und ein eigenes Wissen." sagte Neville verwundert.

„So habe ich es verstanden." sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Und eines kann ich dir gleich sagen, du bist viel zu verkrampft."

„Ich weiß." seufzte Neville.

„Neville, entspann dich! Suche nichts bestimmtes, so funktioniert das nicht." sagte Luna nun eindringlich, „Ich habe ein wenig Erfahrung in der Spirituellen Magie. Versuche erst mal ganz locker zu meditieren! Warte... lass uns drei meditieren, Nev!" sagte sie und ging in eine Lotuspostion.

Harry lächelte und tat es ihr gleich.

„Ihr wollt mir helfen?" fragte Neville dankbar.

„Ja." sagte Harry, „Nun schließ deine Augen!"

„Versuche nicht, dir irgendein Bild oder ein Tier in deinen Geist zu rufen. Versuche, an gar nichts zu denken! Atme tief ein!" sagte Luna leise und fast hypnotisierend, „Atme aus.... phhhh!" machte sie hörbar vor und sagte leise: „Deine Sorgen und Ängste verlassen deinen Körper mit deinem Atem..."

Und so führte Luna beide Zauberer in eine tiefe entspannende Meditation.

Sie wussten nicht, wieviel Zeit sie so verbrachten, als Luna leise nach Luft schnappte und ihre Augen auf flogen. Sie griff zu ihrer rechten Seite und drückte Harrys Hand, der ebenfalls aus der Meditation erwachte.

Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Etwas hat sich im Fluss der Magie verändert Harry." wisperte sie, um Neville nicht zu stören.

„Was?"

„Es ist.... es ist als wäre die spirituelle Magie in der Umgebung plötzlich zu Neville geflossen... wie ein Strudel." sagte sie und beobachtete den Zauberer vor sich musternd.

Auch Harry schaute nun, was mit Neville passierte. Seine Augen bewegten sich schnell und seine Atmung war etwas intensiver und schneller, als sie in einer Meditation sein sollte. Er schien ein paar Minuten später mit seinem Oberkörper etwas hin und her zu wiegen, als würde er einen fremden Tanz aufführen und er summte eine fremde... seltsam eindringliche Melodie, wie bei einem Stammestanz der Indianer. So kam es Harry jedenfalls vor.

Luna und Harry sahen sich an und lächelten erleichtert. Es schien, als hätte Neville einen großen Schritt getan.

Als Neville eine halbe Stunde später die Augen öffnete, zuckten die Potters zusammen. Seine ganzen Augen waren schwarz... langsam verwandelten sie sich wieder in normale menschliche Augen. Nur war das helle Braun seiner Augen jetzt dunkel... fast schwarz. Sie wirkten plötzlich selbstsicher, stolz und glücklich. Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass schwachgeistige Menschen ihm nun nicht mehr lange in die Augen schauen konnten. Auch seine Haltung schien ein wenig aufrechter zu sein.

„Wie heißt er?" fragte Luna lächelnd.

„Bär." sagte Neville stolz, „Bär ist mein Totem. Ich fühle mich so.... komplett. Er sagt, ich würde meinen Weg zu den Geistern bald finden und dankt euch, dass ihr mich beruhigt habt... mir den Weg gezeigt habt."

„Gern, Neville." sagte Luna fröhlich.

„Ich ... er ist nun ein Teil von mir... steht mir stets zur Seite und leitet mich, wenn ich ihn brauche." sagte Neville ein wenig ehrfürchtig, „Bär ist sehr alt und weise."

„Das freut mich für dich, Nev. Kannst du ihn die Kontrolle übernehmen lassen oder mehr Kontrolle übernehmen lassen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ja, das kann ich, aber er meint, ich solle mich erst mal an seine Präsenz gewöhnen, bevor wir damit experimentieren."

„Ich wollte dir nur einen Tipp geben, Nev." sagte Harry grinsend, „Schließ die Augen, wenn du das tust oder du wirst ein paar Leuten mächtig Angst einjagen."

Neville sah Harry fragend an, doch Luna grinste nur, „Vertrau ihm! Wenn du das tust, wenn du einem Todesser gegenüberstehst, scheißt der sich in die Hosen."

Neville grinste und das Grinsen hatte plötzlich nichts mehr von einem schüchternen verschlossenen Jungen, sondern es wirkte... drohend und animalisch. Harry hätte sich in diesem Moment nicht gewundert, wenn spitze Zähne hinter Nevilles Lippen gewesen wären.

Luna schaute nachdenklich, „Bär... das passt zu dir, Neville. Du bist ruhig und gemütlich... und wirkst äußerlich träge. Doch wenn du gereizt wirst, dann explodierst du förmlich und stellst dich jedem Feind um deine Freunde zu beschützen."

Neville nickte und seine Augen strahlten stolz, „Das hat Bär auch gesagt."

Neville erhob sich und reichte Harry und Luna die Hände. Dann half er ihnen aufzustehen.

„Bär meinte, ich solle meinen Körper etwas trainieren. Kannst du mir da helfen, Harry?"

„Klar. Ich stelle das Equipment aus meinem Koffer in der Turnhalle auf und zeige dir, was du machen musst. Natürlich müssen wir die Turnhalle erst mal klar machen." sagte Harry und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Sie gingen wieder zurück und so hatte Neville einen großen Sprung mit seiner Fähigkeit gemacht. Er würde nun selbst weiter kommen. Es war erstaunlich, was Neville in den nächsten Tagen für eine Veränderung durchmachte. Er war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Sein neues Selbstbewusstsein führte dazu, dass er aktiver am Unterricht teilnahm und bald in einigen Kursen zu den besten gehörte und das beschränkte sich nicht nur auf Kräuterkunde.

Auch die anderen begannen sich an ihre Fähigkeiten heranzutasten. Saskia konnte die ersten Gedanken von Shania empfangen, wenn diese ihre Schilde herunter ließ. Sie mussten sorgsam vorgehen, damit Saskia auch jederzeit ihren Geist wieder verschließen konnte, damit sie nicht irgendwann von zu vielen Gedanken überwältigt wurde.

Ginny verbrachte viel Zeit mit Poppy und lernte das Heilen mit Zaubern und wenn die Heilerin nicht hinsah... mit ihrer eigenen natürlichen Fähigkeit.

Karim und Harry übten ein wenig Parsel und Terry trainierte seine Beastspeakerfähigkeit bei Hagrids Stunden, mit den Gefährten der Potters oder auch mal in der Eulerei.

Justin konzentrierte sich auf die Meisterung seines Zweihänders und mit Lunas Hilfe trainierte er seine Empathie und konnte bald sagen, wann ein Nicht-Okklumens log oder die Wahrheit sagte.

Am folgenden Freitag machte Harry einen langen Ausflug und niemand wusste wohin... außer seine Frauen natürlich. Doch als die Avalons am Abend zurück in den Westflügel kamen, erwartete sie ein breit grinsender Harry und neben ihm stand ein relativ großer Alukoffer, wie sie für technisches Gerät verwendet wurden.

„Harry... was ist das?" fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Kommt, setzt euch mal hier um den Tisch herum!" sagte Harry und zeigte auf die Tische, die er zusammengestellt hatte.

„Wir auch?" fragte Karim unsicher.

„Ja, auch die Erstklässler." sagte Harry.

Sie setzten sich neugierig und tuschelten leise. Wenn Harry sie zusammenrief, war es immer was besonderes.

„Jetzt werde ich euch zeigen, dass die Muggel auch was drauf haben."

Sally Ann rümpfte die Nase.

„Wie ihr alle schon gemerkt habt, haben wir viel mehr zu lernen, als alle anderen, selbst die Ravenclaws, das betrifft besonders die Älteren." sagte er mit bedeutendem Blick.

Die nickten und seufzten, selbst Hermine.

„Also ist es nur fair, dass wir die Zeit zum Recherchieren etwas verkürzen, damit wir uns auf das wesentliche konzentrieren können." sagte er grinsend und holte sein Notebook hervor.

Hermine fielen fast die Augen raus, „Ein Notebook? Hier... in Hogwarts?"

„Jupp." sagte Harry und sah Shania strahlend an, „Danke Shania dafür und Luna. Die beiden haben es möglich gemacht... und sie haben auch geholfen, die Informationen zu sammeln."

Er klappte es auf und startete es. Er nickte Shania und Luna zu, die ihre Notebooks herausholten, damit alle sehen konnten, was man damit machen konnte.

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass wir die Geräte ganz normal benutzen können, also damit schreiben können etc. haben wir eine magische Datenbank eingerichtet. Die Hauselfen waren so frei uns beim Archivieren der Bücher aus der Bibliothek zu helfen, nachdem ihnen Luna den Spruch erklärt hat."

Er startete die Datenbank, „So... wenn wir jetzt nach einem Zauber oder irgendwas anderem suchen geht das ganz bequem und sehr schnell." sagte er grinsend und gab 'Wingardium' ein. Sofort wurden Referenzen zu dem Spruch gezeigt.

Die Schüler staunten, selbst Sally Ann. Harry grinste ihr frech zu, „Glaube mir, Sally, die Muggel sind nicht vollkommen blöd. Sie mögen keine Magie haben, aber das machen sie mit Wissenschaft wieder wett. Also, die allgemeinen Werke, die auch in den öffentlichen Bibliotheken zu finden sind, befinden sich vollständig auf den Notebooks. Ihr braucht euch also nicht die Bücher suchen. Die Werke, die sich nur in unserer speziellen Bibliothek befinden, werden hier nur als Referenz angeführt, das aber mit Seitennummer und Buchtitel, so dass es schnell zu finden ist. Das dient nur als Sicherungsmaßnahme. Wie ihr wisst, ist es verboten, die Werke dort zu kopieren." Er verschwieg, dass auf den Notebooks der Potters alle Bücher im Volltext vorlagen und zusätzlich natürlich die Bücher aus den Bibliotheken der Potters, Morganas und Merlins.

„Wow..." wisperte Terry, „Ich wünschte, ich hätte so was schon damals in Ravenclaw gehabt."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." sagte Harry amüsiert, „Wie dem auch sei. Je nach Bedarf und Ideen werden wir vielleicht noch mehr Muggeltechnik einführen."

Damit öffnete er endlich den Koffer. Der war voller Notebooks und ein paar Druckern.

Er verteilte zunächst an jeden Hüter ein Notebook, „Diese hier sind verschlüsselt. Nur der Besitzer wird es nutzen können, ihr könnt also auch private Informationen speichern. Luna, Shania oder ich können euch zeigen, wie ihr eure Passworte einrichtet. Hermine weiß es vielleicht auch so schon."

Hermine startete natürlich sofort ihr Notebook.

„Die könnt ihr natürlich behalten. Sie sind ein Geschenk... für unseren Kampf."

Sie nickten ernst und würden sie sicher gut nutzen.

Dann nahm er ein paar weitere Notebooks heraus.

„Ich denke, für die Erstklässler reichen erst mal drei. Ihr seid zu fünft, also teilen sich zwei ein Notebook. Sie bleiben hier im Gemeinschaftsraum und werden euch leider nicht gehören. Aber ihr könnt sie nutzen. Sie enthalten auch weniger Wissen... angemesseneres Wissen."

Die kleinen nickten aufgeregt und verstanden, warum Harry das so machte.

Dann holte er noch zwei Notebooks heraus, „Die hier sind für die Dritt- und Viertklässler. Wie bei den Kleinen gilt, sie gehören niemandem und bleiben im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr teilt euch die, ok?"

Die drei nickten mit funkelnden Augen. Sie waren hauptsächlich mit normalem Stoff beschäftigt und im Moment noch weniger mit ihren besonderen Talenten... ausgenommen Saskia. Das einzige, was die jüngsten Avalons wirklich zusätzlich lernten, war die Theorie hinter der Magie und das half ihnen ungemein mit dem regulären Stoff. Sie verstanden Zaubersprüche und das Konzept dahinter viel schneller. Dazu bekamen sie von Hermine und Terry bereits die Grundlagen in Arithmantik, die Mathematik hinter jedem Zauberspruch, was dem Verständnis zusätzlich half. Ja und die stablose Magie wurde den Kindern von Anfang an gelehrt, damit sie sich nicht erst auf die einfachere Art mit dem Stab zu zaubern einschworen.

Die nächste Stunde waren die Avalons mit dem Ausprobieren und der Einweisung in die Computer und später auch die Drucker beschäftigt und als Shania schließlich Bettruhe ausrief, dankten alle den Potters furios.

„Das war wirklich eine geniale Idee." sagte Hermine zu Harry, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen.

„Danke lieber Shania, es war ihre Idee!" sagte Harry und umarmte seine Frau um sie zu küssen, dann fügte er hinzu, „Und Luna... die viel ihres Wissens beigesteuert hat." und küsste seine zweite Frau.

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an, grinsten und sagten: „Aber Harry hat sie bezahlt." und küssten ihn beide auf je eine Wange.

Harry lachte und Hermine schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.

Wie Harry es gehofft hatte, lernten die Avalons nun organisierter und benötigten wesentlich weniger Zeit für die Hausaufgaben als alle anderen Schüler. So fielen sie trotz ihres erweiterten Unterrichts und Trainings nicht hinter den anderen zurück.

Vier Wochen nach Schuljahresbeginn traf Remus Harry auf den Gängen im Westflügel.

„Harry!"  
„Moony." sagte der Teenager freundlich.

„Ich wollte mal hören, wie es voran geht. Dumbledore nervt und will neues wissen." seufzte Remus.

„Lass uns einen Rundgang machen!" sagte Harry grinsend.

Er führte Remus zum Trainingsraum. Dort stand Shania mit ihrem Katana vorne vor der Wand, das Gesicht in den Raum gewandt.

Sie trug eine weite schwarze Leinenhosen und ein weites Shirt. Es war die traditionelle Trainingskleidung des Kendo.

Vor ihr in einer Reihe standen die Erstklässler, der Drittklässler und die beiden Viertklässler. Sie hatten Kurzschwerter aus Bambus in den Händen und hatten alle die selbe Position eingenommen, wie Shania. Doch wo Shania freundlich lächelte, schauten die Kleinen verbissen und hochkonzentriert.

„Also nochmal. Knapper Überkopfschlag und dabei nach vorn gleiten!" sagte Shania laut „HIAI!" rief sie laut. Dabei hob sie ihr Katana bis über den Kopf und ließ es in einer geraden Bewegung wieder hinunter sausen. Dabei war sie einen guten Meter nach vorn gerutscht mit ihren Füßen ohne diese hoch vom Boden abzuheben. Die Kleinen machten die Bewegung konzentriert nach und die meisten schafften sie ganz gut. Inzwischen sah man bei Shania deutlich einen Babybauch und Harrys Augen leuchteten, wie immer, wenn seine Augen darauf fielen.

„Sehr gut. Nun die nächste..."

Harry hauchte seiner Frau einen Kuss zu, was sie mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm und verließ mit Remus den Raum.

„Das sah sehr gut aus." sagte Remus anerkennend.

Harry führte ihn als nächstes zu einem Klassenraum wo Luna den Vorsitz hatte. Die älteren Schüler saßen an den Bänken und lauschten ihr konzentriert, wie sie die praktische Verwandlung in eine Animagusform erklärte... und dann vorführte.

„Sie ist ein Paradiesvogel?" fragte Remus lachend.

„Ja... ich glaube, es gibt nichts, was besser zu Luna passt." sagte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen, „Sie werden bald mit den ersten praktischen Übungen beginnen, Remus."

„Wow." sagte er leise und verließ mit Harry den Klassenraum.

„Ja."

„Was macht ihr noch?"

„Okklumentik... die älteren machen unter Shania sehr schnell Fortschritte, weil sie wirklich was davon versteht. Ich denke, sie sind in einem weiteren Monat über dem Niveau von Snape." sagte Harry ernst.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „Okay... und was macht ihr ... sagen wir im zweiten Halbjahr?" scherzte Remus.

Harry lachte, dann sah er Remus mit funkelnden Augen an und neckte ihn: „Dann heben wir Riddle aus."

Remus schaute ihn geschockt an, doch atmete erleichtert aus, als er merkte, dass Harry nur einen Witz gemacht hatte.

„Okay... was kann ich Dumbledore erzählen?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Sag ihm, wir lernen Okklumentik." sagte Harry fies grinsend, „Und haben es bis zur Weihnachtspause gemeistert. Er wird sich sowieso wundern, wieso er sie nicht lesen kann. Die Animagi machen Fortschritte und... sie werden natürlich ganz offiziell registriert, wenn sie fertig sind."

„Hältst du das nicht für nachteilig?" fragte Remus.

„Warum?" fragte Harry, dann grinste er, „Ich bestimme, WANN sie fertig sind."

Remus lachte, „Okay, Scary. Ich kann ihm auch sagen, dass ihr beim Fechten weiter kommt, wie geplant?"

„Jupp."

„Irgendwas zu stabloser Magie oder den anderen Formen?"

„Nein, da wollen wir uns bedeckt halten, denn das ist es, was uns den größten Vorteil verschaffen kann." sagte Harry ernst.

„Okay... ihr arbeitet also noch an der Levitation?" fragte Remus mit funkelnden Augen.

„Jupp. Übrigens, Shania, Hermine und Terry haben ein neues Projekt gestartet... in Tränken." sagte Harry beiläufig.

„Was denn?"  
„Im ersten Schritt wollen sie den Wolfsbanntrank brauen... ich gehe davon aus, dass der Schulrat bald eine Entscheidung gegen Snape verhängt."  
„Meinst du sie schaffen es?" fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

„Remus, Shania wurde von einer der besten Tränkemeisterinnen überhaupt ausgebildet, Terry ist ein Ravenclaw und Hermine... ist Hermine. Hast du Zweifel?"

„Hmm... der Trank ist schwer.... aber du hast recht. Sie schaffen es."

„Und das ist nur der erste Schritt... sie wollen ihn verbessern." sagte Harry ernst.

„Wow. Ich drücke euch die Daumen."

„Ich richte es ihnen aus. Wie machen sich die Kleinen im Unterricht?" fragte Harry ganz der verantwortungsvolle Vertrauensschüler.

„Sie sind einfach unglaublich!" sagte Remus stolz, „Ich denke, bis Weihnachten sind sie fast auf dem Niveau der Zweitklässler. Sie sind wesentlich effektiver als alle anderen und sie meistern die meisten praktischen Übungen vor allen anderen. Eins ist Fakt, ihnen mangelt es nicht an magischem Potential. Ich nehme an, das ist ein Auswahlfaktor?" fragte Remus.

„Das nehme ich auch an." sagte Harry sachlich.

„Hast du einen Vergleich?"

Harry nickte.

„Und?"

„Sorry." sagte Harry ausweichend, „Das ist etwas, was wir nicht mal untereinander wissen. Nur ich kenne von jedem das Potential und ich werde das nicht offenbaren. Selbst, wenn ich wollte, ich bin durch einen Eid gebunden."

„Verstehe. Was würde herauskommen, wenn du dich mit Dumbledore vergleichst?" fragte Remus.

Harry hüstelte nur und sagte nichts weiter dazu.

„Oookay." sagte Remus verstehend.

Ginny hatte eine Woche zuvor eine Quelle für die Drachenhaut ausfindig gemacht und abends, wenn die Kleinen schon im Bett waren, arbeiteten Ginny und Sally Ann an den Roben für die Hüter Britanniens. Sie würden aber noch wenigstens bis zum Wochenende brauchen. Doch darüber machte sich Harry keine Sorgen. Sie waren noch lange nicht so weit, dass sie in irgendeiner Form aktiv werden konnten.

Sie waren noch immer mit speziellem Kampftraining und Duelltraining beschäftigt und Harry trieb die Hüter dabei an ihre Grenzen, sei es körperlich, geistig oder emotional. Er war sonst sehr freundlich und gelassen. Aber beim Kampftraining wurde er knallhart und fordernd. Das hatte er sich von Morgana abgeschaut, die Shania, Luna und ihn genauso gedrillt hatte. Dazu hatte er sich auf Anraten von Shania Bücher aus der Muggelwelt besorgt, in denen Leitfäden für Militärtraining oder Training für professionellen Mannschaftssport enthalten waren und er setzte die psychologischen Tricks für den Ansporn voll um.

Sie fluchten auf ihn, flehten ihn an oder jammerten sogar während des Trainings, doch später oder am nächsten Tag nahmen sie wieder alles zurück und waren ihm dankbar, als Shania einmal ganz cool sagte, die Todesser würden sie auch nicht schonen und egal wie sie es drehten, sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen.

Langsam entwickelten sie aber eine Strategie für den Kampf. Ihre größte Stärke war, dass sie als Team fungierten, während die Todesser nur für sich selbst kämpften. So konnten sie ihre Stärken ausspielen. Ginny schien sich dabei zu einem unersetzlichen Schatz zu entwickeln. Ihre Heilfähigkeit wurde langsam stärker und zwar in dem Maße, dass sie innerhalb von Minuten schwere Schnittwunden oder Brüche heilen konnte... und das sogar während des Kampfes. Doch in solchen Situationen musste sie geschützt werden da sie für die Gegner angreifbar war und das hämmerte Harry ihnen ein. Er machte jedem einzelnen klar, dass Ginny wichtiger war als alle anderen. Sie würde alle Verwundeten wieder zusammenflicken und dadurch Kämpfer mehrfach wieder in den Kampf schicken. Neville, der sich langsam als starker Verteidiger profilierte wurde ihr als permanenter Bodyguard für den Kampf zugewiesen. Terry, Hermine und Sally Ann, sowie Lisa und Justin bildeten zwei weitere Teams mit ihren eigenen Stärken und Schwächen. Nur eins war klar, Harry und seine Frauen würden immer im Zentrum des Kampfes zu finden sein. Harry machte sich Sorgen um das Baby, doch sie waren inzwischen so eingespielt, dass sie als Team nicht mehr auseinander gerissen werden konnten. Sie würden das Baby im Zweifelsfall bei den Hauselfen lassen müssen... und hoffen, das wenigstens einer von ihnen wieder vom Kampf zurück kam. Ihr einzigartiges Band wurde immer stärker und es war fast so, als wüssten beide Frauen, was Harry dachte und umgedreht. Niemand würde Shania in diesem Team ersetzen können, schon gar nicht mit ihrer Angriffstärke, die Harrys in nichts nachstand. Dazu kam, dass sie ihre Elemente nur effektiv zu dritt einsetzen konnten und sie hatten noch etwas in der Hinterhand... ihre großen Stäbe, welche die Effizienz ihres Teams nochmal erhöhen würden.

Harry und seine Frauen rechneten damit, dass die Geburt des Kindes und die Einsatzbereitschaft der Hüter als Einheit so ziemlich zusammenfallen würden und sie beteten, dass vorher nichts geschah.

Derweil beschäftigten sich die älteren Avalons mit dem Ausbau der Turnhalle in der Kammer des Schreckens. Sie stellten Harrys Fitness-Equipment auf, schufen Matten für den Boden und Spiegel dass die Schüler ihre eigenen Bewegungen kontrollieren konnten. Zudem schufen sie nach Shanias Anweisungen und nach Informationen, die sie aus Muggel-Katalogen und Zeitschriften hatten, weitere Geräte, wie Kletterstangen, Klettergerüste, Barren und alles, was man sonst in einer Turnhalle finden mochte. Harry überließ diesen Teil Shania. Er war aber auch nicht untätig und schuf mit Hilfe seiner bescheidenen Kenntnisse in der Zwergenmagie einen Gang von der Kammer des Schreckens direkt in den Flügel der Avalons. Eine geheime Tür hinter einem Portrait eines Kriegers aus dem frühen Mittelalter verbarg den Eingang. So wurden Passworte in Parsel unnötig. Zudem verbarg sich nichts gefährliches mehr in der Kammer. Harry und seine Frauen hatten alles sorgfältig abgesucht.

Zwei Wochen nach Gründung der Hüter war die Turnhalle fertig und wurde von einer begeisterten Schülergruppe eingeweiht.

Sie alle versammelten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum und um einen lächelnden Harry.

„So, Leute. Wie ihr bereits bemerkt habt, lernen wir nicht nur die Magie, sondern legen auch Wert auf etwas körperliche Ertüchtigung. Die meisten Zauberer sind träge und verlassen sich zu sehr auf die Magie. Das bedeutet aber für uns, dass wir anderen Zauberern überlegen sein können, wenn wir wendiger, schneller und stärker sind. Nebenbei ist ein wenig Sport gesund. Wir haben nach dem Vorbild der Muggel eine Sporthalle für uns geschaffen, in der wir nun trainieren können." Sagte Harry, „Wenn ihr mir folgen würdet."

Natürlich folgten ihm die Schüler begeistert. Sie gingen hinunter in den tiefsten Raum des Westflügels. Dort versammelten sich die Schüler um das Portrait.

„Hier befindet sich der Gang in unsere Turnhalle. Das Passwort ist Libera Corpus."

Das Portrait nickte knapp und schwang zur Seite.

Sie folgten dem langen gewundenen Gang und besonders die Jüngsten waren mehr als nur neugierig. Schließlich landeten sie direkt in der weiten Halle, die noch immer von den riesigen Schlangenstatuen und dem Bildnis Slytherins gesäumt war. Beeindruckt sahen sich die bisher nicht eingeweihten Schüler um.

„Der Raum den ihr hier seht, ist legendär, denn er barg ein kaum vorstellbares Grauen bis es vor einigen Jahren ausgelöscht wurde. Das hier ist die legendäre Kammer des Schreckens." Sagte Harry und beobachtete amüsiert, wie den jüngeren der Schreck in die Glieder fuhr.

„Ist es wahr, dass es hier einen Basilisken gab?" fragte ein Viertklässler.

Harry nickte, „Ja, aber der ist tot. Hier unten ist nichts mehr, was euch gefährlich werden kann. So, dort hinten haben wir Sportsachen für euch bereit liegen. Die nehmt ihr mit auf eure Quartiere. Ihr müsst euch bis auf weiteres oben umziehen und duschen. Heute erklären wir euch nur die Geräte. Bitte trainiert hier unten nicht, ohne dass jemand von uns Potters hier ist. Wenn ihr falsch trainiert oder euch überschätzt, kann das schwere Folgen haben." Sagte Harry ernst. Die Schüler nickten eifrig. Nachdem sie sich in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt hatten, wiesen Luna, Shania und Harry sie in die Geräte der Sporthalle ein.

Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg und die Turnhalle wurde fortan gut genutzt.

Auf dem Rückweg sprach Hermine Harry an.

„Harry, wir könnten doch einige Spiele einführen. Das würde dem Sport etwas Spaß geben und würde vor allen Dingen unsere Youngster begeistern. Schließlich spielen nur die wenigen Spieler der Hausmannschaften Quidditch und es muss ja nicht Quidditch sein."

Harry schaute sie nachdenklich an, „An was denkst du?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Einfache Spiele, wie Völkerball, Basketball oder so etwas. Wenig Aufwand, einfache Regeln, viel Fun."

Harry seufzte, „Ich habe nicht genug Zeit."

Hermine lächelte, „Du bist nicht allein."

Der Teenager nickte, „Gut. Völkerball, das war doch das, wo zwei Mannschaften auf einem geteilten Feld spielen und eine versucht mit einem Ball die anderen abzuschießen. Wird einer getroffen, muss er das Feld verlassen. Fängt er den Ball, kann er auf die andere Mannschaft werfen. Dazu auf beiden Außenseiten ein Hüter, der gegnerischen Mannschaft, so dass er Bälle werfen kann, denen ausgewichen wurde?"

„Genau das ist es." Sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Hmm, das ist eine gute Idee. Das schult die Reflexe. Ob man nun Flüchen ausweicht oder einem Ball...." sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Vielleicht spielen auch andere mit, aber keine Hausmannschaften. Nur Fun und am besten draußen. So werden die anderen motiviert und können zuschauen."

„Perfekt." Freute sich Hermine, „Ich übernehme das, Harry. Zuerst trommeln wir unsere Leute zusammen, dann sehen wir, ob sich andere aus den anderen Häusern finden."

Harry nickte.

So kam es, dass sich am nächsten Nachmittag mehr und mehr Schüler draußen auf der Wiese einfanden und den Avalons bei einem neuen, schnellen und actionreichen Spiel zusahen. Die Erstklässler der anderen Häuser waren die ersten, die sich dem Spiel anschlossen.

McGonagall war die erste, die aus ihrem Bürofenster das bunte Treiben sah und beobachtete das Spiel neugierig.

Nach einer Weile lächelte sie und ging zu Dumbledore.

„Minerva, was treibt dich hierher?" fragte der alte Magier.

„Schau mal aus dem Fenster!" sagte sie und deutete in die Richtung der Wiese.

Sie trat neben ihn und beobachtete mit ihm das schnelle Spiel, das Hermine sichtbar leitete.

„Was ist das?" fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung. Offensichtlich ein neues Spiel und da Hermine es leitet, würde ich sagen es kommt von den Muggeln."

„Hmm..." murmelte Dumbledore.

„Es sieht so aus, als würde es den Schülern Spaß machen. Und fällt dir was auf?" fragte sie ihren alten Mentor neugierig.

Er beobachtete eine Weile, dann lächelte er, „Keine Trennung nach Häusern."

„Richtig. Ob das ihre Idee war?"

Sie riefen Hermine später zu sich ins Büro.

Dumbledore empfing sie mit funkelnden Augen, „Miss Granger, ich vertraue darauf, sie hatten Spaß heute?"

„Sicher, zumindest die Schüler." Sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass es keine Trennung nach Häusern gab. Ich muss sagen, das ist bewundernswert." Sagte der Direktor freundlich.

„Ja, das war Harrys Idee." Sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Der Geist Avalons." Sagte McGonagall und schmunzelte stolz.

„Exakt." Sagte Hermine.

„War das Spiel auch seine Idee?" fragte der Direktor.

„Nein. Das war meine." Sagte Hermine verlegen, „Aber Harry hat sie unterstützt."

Dumbledore lächelte, „Scheuen sie sich nicht, die Ehre die ihnen zusteht zu akzeptieren. Hatte Harry weitere Motive, außer der Einheit der Häuser?"

Hermine überlegte, sah jedoch keine Gefahr in der Offenbarung der Motive ihres Freundes, „Nun, er meint, wir sollten etwas mehr Sport treiben und zudem meinte er, das Spiel würde das Ausweichen vor Flüchen fördern."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich, „Interessant. Damit hat er zweifellos recht."

„Und nicht zu vergessen, bietet es anderen Schülern ausser den wenigen, die in die Hausmannschaften kommen, die Möglichkeit, etwas Spaß zu haben."

McGonagall nickte zustimmend.

„Wie geht es Shania?" fragte McGonagall freundlich.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, doch Hermine wägte jede Antwort sorgfältig ab und hielt ihre Gedankenschilde die ganze Zeit aufrecht, sehr zur Verärgerung aber auch leicht zur Bewunderung von Dumbledore. Das Spiel fand in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen immer mehr Anhänger, besonders unter den jüngeren Schülern und wurde zum Selbstläufer. Hermine brauchte es nicht länger zu beaufsichtigen und die Schüler hatten eine Menge Spaß.

Und auch das Training in der Halle wirkte sich positiv auf die Schüler aus. Sie wurden fitter und hatten mehr Energie für ihre Studien, seien es magische oder körperliche.

Die älteren Schüler übten sich auch langsam mit ihren Waffen ein, selbst Hermine. Jeder fand eine Waffe für sich, die zu ihm passte und Shania versuchte, jeden Schüler nach seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten zu fördern. So fand Hermine, dass ihr Schwerter, selbst die schlanken Katana zu schwer waren und stellte schließlich fest, dass ein Rapier ihr mehr zusagte. Sally, die ihre Abneigung als Slytherin völlig abgelegt hatte und sich wie alle anderen in das Haus Avalon integriert hatte, nahm sich Hermine vor und unterrichtete sie in der Fechtkunst. Als jeder seinen Typ Waffe gefunden hatte, kauften die Potters den Schülern ab dem fünften Schuljahr, die noch eine Waffe brauchten, eben ihren Typ Waffe. Hermine, zusammen mit Lisa und Ginny, die doch ein paar wenige Bücher der Nordmänner gefunden hatte, verzauberten die Waffen mit machtvollen und komplexen Runenzaubern. Besonders Hermines Magie als Enchantress machte die Waffen stark und widerstandsfähig. Sie schaffte es zudem, jede der Waffen so zu verzaubern, dass der Besitzer sie zu sich rufen konnte. So entstanden einige magische Waffen mit den Namen der Besitzer, wie Hermine J. Granger oder Neville O. Longbottom und alle waren sehr stolz auf das erreichte.

Die Studien der Schüler in ihren speziellen Fähigkeiten kamen gut voran und selbst die kleine Saskia machte für ihr Alter gute Fortschritte als Telepathin.

Ginny und die anderen hatten inzwischen die Uniformen fertig und an die Hüter ausgeteilt. Die Hüter, abgesehen von Saskia trafen sich regelmäßig zu speziellen Trainingsstunden, in denen sie praxisnahe Kampfübungen mit und ohne Magie durchführten.

Auch bei den Kampfroben leistete eine stolze Hermine ihren speziellen Beitrag. Mit ihrer Fähigkeit und ein paar kreativen Ideen von Shania schaffte sie es, die Roben und die Ausrüstung der Hüter so zu verzaubern, dass sie mit einem Codewort so gerufen werden konnte, dass die Hüter sie anstelle ihrer normalen Roben am Körper trugen. So konnten sie jederzeit und überall ihre Kampfausrüstung anlegen mit nur einem Wort. Zudem schuf Hermine mit Harrys Hilfe Ketten, bzw. Lederbänder mit einem silbernen Anhänger. Dieser Anhänger war rund und so groß wie ein Groschen. Auf ihm prangte das Symbol Avalons, der Phönix und der Drache, die Seite an Seite kämpften. Jeder konnte einen Alarm über das Symbol auslösen. Es war eine erweiterte Version der Galleonen, die Hermine für die DA gezaubert hatte. Und jeder einzelne dieser Erfolge machte die jungen Hüter stolz und schweißte sie mehr zusammen. Und so verflog die Zeit und mit der Zeit verflog auch die Neugier und die Gerüchte über die ungewöhnliche Hochzeit der jungen Potters und Shanias Schwangerschaft. Mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich die Leute an alles.


End file.
